<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Spells and Illusions by charamelwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125764">Of Spells and Illusions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamelwrites/pseuds/charamelwrites'>charamelwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Dates, Clubroom, College Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, FLUFF FOR DAYS!!, Fake Dating, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frisk is non-binary, MC just wants friends, Monster club?, Monster glamours, Monsters are disguised as humans, Monsters are humans, OG monster group from undertale, Post-Pacifist Route, Protectiveness, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader goes by she/her, Romantic Fluff, Secret dating, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Sharing, Soul stuff, UNDERGANG STUFF, University, chaotic y/n, encounters, how about underspell?, humanization, only a lil bit pining, sans is a jerkwad... at first, the misadventures of the undergang plus you, you and sans date fr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamelwrites/pseuds/charamelwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk freed monsterkind, the monsters were allowed to live on the surface with one rule. They must disguise themselves as humans. You, who found an online spell and got curious, cast it to see beyond people's true colors and found out about the monster's true forms. Looks like your senior year is about to get crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The monsters are disguised as humans in this fic! They appear as humans to other humans and also themselves!</p><p>Concept is inspired by this <a href="https://burrowingdweller.tumblr.com/post/617006868951433216">comic</a> on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>You just got home from a party. You slipped past your big-ass gates, waved at the security guard who you threatened not to tell anyone where you’ve been, through your big-ass garden and finally, to the back entrance of your big-ass mansion. Tugging on your shoelaces, you take your shoes off carefully as to not arouse your parents or any of the staff to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>You pushed the doorknob, smiled at yourself when it was unlocked, and then tiptoed into your big-ass kitchen. You had thought of everything before you sneaked out and this was not your first tango, so you were pretty confident nobody else would know.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, it’s one a.m. in the fucking morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Looks like you miscalculated.</p><p> </p><p>Your dad was standing in the middle of the kitchen; one light was on illuminating his figure. It seemed like he just got home as well as he was still dressed in his businessman attire complete with a suitcase in hand. He looked pretty angry though.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey dad. You look pretty tired.” You flashed him a smile as you straightened your spine. “You should go rest. I’m gonna go first! Bye!” You said too quickly as you dashed past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget you have school tomorrow!” he hissed. “If I catch you one more time, I’m going to take all your candles!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know!” you answered back. You skipped two steps at a time as you climbed the stairs. Once you reached your room, you shut it close and locked it.</p><p> </p><p>Great timing, dad. It was the first time you’ve seen him in three months and he caught you on the one time you sneaked out to a party. Huffing, you threw your shoes in a corner and took off your socks. You dived onto your big, soft bed and opened the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Your family was filthy rich if it wasn’t obvious enough. Both of your parents worked at a high-ranking fashion company and had their own fashion line. Sure, you grew up having everything you can ever ask for but at the expense of that, they were never home. They sure as hell don’t care either. They let you have whatever expensive gadget was on-trend, they buy you the most expensive clothes, and enroll you at expensive academies.</p><p> </p><p>But you weren’t happy. You can count on your fingers how many times you’ve seen them in the past year. The only time they’ve ever paid attention to you is when you consecutively got yourself in trouble in your schools to the point that you’ve switched schools three times already, when you make one of the staff quit their job, or when you break one of mom’s expensive vases.</p><p> </p><p>It sucked being the only child with no one to turn to. When you got your first period, you turned to your teacher for help. When you graduated from high school, your driver accompanied you instead of any of your parents. When you drank yourself ‘til you passed out, a stranger nursed you back to health. Back then, the memories would’ve made you cry, but now, you snickered like it was a funny joke.</p><p> </p><p>You shifted your attention towards your candles displayed on a shelf next to your bed, the same candles your dad threatened to throw out. Due to boredom, you invested yourself in several hobbies. Of course, you didn’t have a hobby that you committed yourself to. You switched back and forth every time you found something new.</p><p> </p><p>Now, your hobby was modern witchcraft. You dedicated yourself to buying incenses, candles, herbs, and flowers that can be used for spells. You admit it does look weird to an outside person but you’ve been learning it for the past three months. You wanted to be weird though, so this was the right step for it. You won’t deny the spells help sometimes when you get anxiety attacks and no one to call for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow’s my first day in my last year in a different college,” you murmured. Your last college kicked you out after you pulled the fire alarm for no apparent reason. Your parents were furious but you were happy for the attention. Now, you are starting as a new student in a new college. It was perfect because your friends at your last university only used you for your money.</p><p> </p><p>Something caught your eye while you browsed social media. It was a spell. A spell to reveal the true colors of a person.</p><p> </p><p>A smile crept to your lips. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Plus, if it worked, you’d get to know if it was possible for you to make genuine friends, not backstabbers, and gold-diggers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I need a rose,” you stated as a newfound hope began to bubble up in you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You drove your car to your new university. It was only a 1-hour drive anyway. You hated the fact that you have to depend on drivers to get you anywhere so you learned how to drive. Soon enough, you were taking one of your parent’s cars without their permission.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t wear flashy clothes when you go out. If you hate your parents, the next thing you hate was people knowing you are their child. You already know the consequences you’d suffer if people know your parents are rich as hell. So, you wore a red hoodie with black leggings, coupled with sneakers. You also had a backpack but only for display. Nothing was really in it. Your phone was in your hoodie’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>With a bored look on your face, you exited your car after finding a parking spot. You strolled down the long hallways of your new university. It was, eh. Nothing special really. It was rather small than your previous universities. Course, you picked a college that was far from having snotty, rich brats. This university was the only one closest to the mountains so you didn’t hesitate to tell your parents you want to enroll here. They couldn’t care less. They just want you out of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at your schedule and found they’d start in 15 minutes. Better hurry then. You walked a little faster only to bump into someone on your way. You fell to the ground with a thump like the weakling you are.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m very sorry, human!” A guy’s voice apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes slowly lifted up until you reached his face. Dang, he was tall yet he looked so much younger than you. Wait, did he call you human? What a weirdo. He had short, white hair and a tan complexion. What you did notice about him were his eyes. It was bright blue, almost like it wasn’t real. He had his hand stretched out to you to help you get up.</p><p> </p><p>You snapped out of your thoughts and grabbed his hand. He pulled you up with an apologetic expression all over his face while you smoothened your clothes. “Ah, it’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow, now that you both are standing next to each other, you realized he was a head taller than you.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not alright! I am truly sorry! Let me make it up to you!” He had a very loud voice and you flinched every time he opened his mouth. Even with his normal speaking voice, he was attracting attention from others.</p><p> </p><p>You gestured for him to quiet down. “No, it’s really alright. It was an accident,” you stated while flicking your wrist. “I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo!” he cried out, almost childishly. “I will make it up to you! Ah, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Papyrus!” He laid out his hand for you to shake with a big grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed his hand and you two shared a handshake. “Papyrus, like the font?” you asked. What kind of parents names their kids a freaking font? “I’m Y/N,” you said, just so this whole ordeal would be over.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a font?” he asked with a hand on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he can’t be serious. “It’s a—nothing. Nevermind,” you replied. “Nice to meet you, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Y/N!” he chirped brightly.</p><p> </p><p>You scratched the back of your head with your free hand. “I really need to go... so...” For a while, your vision blurred and darkened. When you blinked, you came to and your vision was back to normal. Huh. That was weird. That had never happened before.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” He lets go of your hand. “I’m sorry for keeping you, human—I mean Y/N. I will find you in your free time so we could discuss how I can make it up to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really okay,” you remarked but it didn’t look like he was listening at all. Fine. He didn’t look that bad. Maybe he really just wanted to make it up to you.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you finally parted ways as you both went into separate directions. You entered the room where your first class was. Without thinking, you chose the farthest chair on an empty row, away from the crowd. You start to wonder if you should introduce yourself to some of your classmates just to see if you could make friends.</p><p> </p><p>But the whole meeting with Papyrus was already too much for you. Maybe next time.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes roamed around the room while you observed everyone silently. There already was circles of friends in the room even if it was the first day. You must be the only transferee here.</p><p> </p><p>You watch the most popular kid in the class jump from circle to circle, sharing stories and laughs with almost all of your classmates. He was short, kinda chubby, and had long uneven hair. Yet he was friends with everyone. He must be the class joker as he shot jokes and puns to whoever entered the classroom. Except you, of course, he didn’t know you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed without anything happening. The only person you've met today was that loud boy Papyrus. At least you didn’t make enemies. That was important as well.</p><p> </p><p>Before you went to bed, you did the spell again. You wondered if it worked because you didn’t feel anything different. Nothing special happened. Except for that time when your vision blurred when you shook hands with Papyrus. Huh. Do you actually need to touch someone before the spell works?</p><p> </p><p>You should try again tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N! Y/N!”</p><p>You arrived at your university earlier than usual. To your surprise, a tall, loud boy began to shout your name at the top of his lungs to try and get your attention. You flinched, wondering how he found you so fast. You were already planning how to avoid running into him for the whole day after you found out he was a junior, a year lower than yours.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the parking lot was wide and in the open, his voice echoed throughout. He was walking towards you with a paper bag in hand, his face beaming with happiness. You plastered a smile on your face as he stopped in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you! Here, I made you something!” he gushed. Ok, fine, he was kind of adorable given that he was taller than you.</p><p> </p><p>A genuine smile curled on your lips while you took the paper bag. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made you spaghetti!” he announced proudly. “It’s my specialty! I made it by myself without any help whatsoever!”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded in appreciation, staring into the paper bag. You two had met only yesterday and he went out of his way to cook you something? What the hell, that was so sweet. Something inside of you began to burst and you tried to push it down, to no avail. You couldn’t help but tear up out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus panicked when he saw your glazed eyes. “Human?! A-are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked, concerned. “Oh no, is my spaghetti that bad? You haven’t had a taste yet!” He turned his head towards a person who was behind him all this time which you didn’t notice. “Sans, help me!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s fine, Paps,” the other answered with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>As you noticed you two weren’t alone, you let out a laugh while you wiped the tears away. Crying in public on your second day? God, you are such a wimp. “No, I love it so much. Thank you, Papyrus.” </p><p> </p><p>You wonder how many years it's been since somebody did something for you. It felt... nice for a change. It sparked your curiosity towards the tall young boy. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus suddenly clapped his hands in sudden realization. “I haven’t introduced you to my brother! Y/N, this is Sans, my brother. Sans, this is Y/N, a friend of mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was already acknowledging you as a friend? He must be joking... You turned towards Sans and realized you know him. He was that short, funny kid in your class.</p><p> </p><p>Crap, he’s related to Papyrus? Now that you know that, he does look like him. He has the same white hair and piercing blue eyes. It just didn’t seem like they were siblings because Papyrus was tall and he was short.</p><p> </p><p>Another realization hits you. He’s older than Papyrus. Papyrus was a junior. You were both seniors.</p><p> </p><p>You snapped out of your thoughts, pursing your lips. “Nice to meet you, Sans,” you said as you held out your hand.</p><p> </p><p>His grin never faltered, reaching out to you to shake your hand. You blinked and for a moment, your face paled as you feel time slowed down.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had completely changed form.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a human you were shaking hands with.</p><p> </p><p>He was a skeleton. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell?</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” The grin on his face widened ever so gently, “human.”</p><p> </p><p>Your heartbeat quickened, losing all your strength and energy as you stared into empty eye sockets of a skull with white lights for eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The moment you blinked again, he was human once more.</p><p> </p><p>Was that... real?</p><p> </p><p>You stared into his blue eyes, wondering if he knew what you just saw. Your lips twitched into a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>What was he?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans threatened you. A bit backstory on the monsters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a week break! I might be able to update this thrice a week. Thanks for waiting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re friends with my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>You and Sans walked along the hallway. It was Papyrus’ idea that you and his brother walked together since you mentioned to him that you were in his class. He had been walking alongside you a minute ago before splitting and bidding you goodbye so he could get to his own class. You noticed him meeting up with another girl, probably another of his friend, with bright, red hair all bundled up in a ponytail. You didn’t get to see much of the girl though as they both scurried away while happily chatting each other up.</p><p> </p><p>You secretly glanced at the guy just inches shorter than you, dressed up as if he’s going to a sleepover with his pajamas fashion. Your eyes drifted to his feet, narrowing your eyes a little as you see him wearing pink, fuzzy slippers with socks. The school has no dress code which you were thankful for, but does he really have no time to at least dress casually?</p><p> </p><p>And what the heck was up with that vision you saw? Was... was that a metaphor or something? Was he, like... evil? The figure looked dreadfully scary with its pitch-black eyes. It lasted only for a second and now your mind was hazy on what you actually saw. Somehow, you didn’t want to know. Maybe it’s best if you’re left in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Sans slid his gaze over to you, seeing that you haven’t answered after 30 seconds and noticed you staring at his feet, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “What? Are you <em>tripping </em>over my new slippers?”</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze drifted back up in surprise as your eyebrows rose. “I,  u-uh, what?” You hadn’t realized he was talking to you while your mind was up in the clouds. You gripped the paper bag you held in one hand a little tighter. “Sorry, did you say something?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t hide the irritation in his eyes as his expression fell, stopping in his tracks. You did as well, masking an impassive look on your face while you waited for him. His sight darted around the area. Good, there wasn’t anybody around since it was still too early. Okay, time to drop the small talk.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your name again?” he asked, trying to appear polite.</p><p> </p><p>You caught up with his facade as you slightly furrowed your brows. “Y/N,” you answered carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Y/N,” he spat and your shoulders tensed at the sudden shift of the mood, “Sorry, but I need you to stay away from my bro.”</p><p> </p><p>The small guy was small but he held a very confident and conniving air around him, making you shrink at his presence. He was able to turn his personality around like a flick of a switch. You help your chin up, trying your hardest not to break his icy stare, but you’d be lying if you said he didn’t make you nervous, and not in a good way. “What?” you muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away slightly, bringing up the grin back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“My bro’s awesome and I’ve dealt with pesky humans trying to make friends with him yet only using him, so I’m actually not open with any <em>random </em>human being friends with him,” he casually said, loosening up his stare but this didn’t make the atmosphere lighter.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a lump in your throat that you tried to swallow but failed. “He’s the one who approached me first,” you answered, refusing to back down from his obvious threat.</p><p> </p><p>Sans tilted his head slightly. “Don’t be a smartass. You know what I mean,” he responded. There wasn’t even any hint of disdain in his voice but he managed to pull off an intimidating vibe.</p><p>This small guy radiated that much power off of him. “Am I not making myself clear? I don’t want to see you around Papyrus again. You can gain my trust first,” His eyes glistened mischievously, “but I’d like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sans confirmed the alarmed expression on your face, he decided it was good enough. He dropped his entire menacing attitude before slipping up his usual, lazy grin. “Welp, it was nice to meet you, kid. See ya in class,” he said, winking one eye at you before turning around and leaving first.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at his back, stunned as you didn’t move an inch from your place. What the hell was that? Wait, is he actually evil? Was your vision right? This small guy has gained everyone’s trust with his friendly and outgoing attitude but he doesn’t trust anyone else. Is his personality a front? In this time and age?</p><p> </p><p>You exhaled deeply as Sans turned a corner and was out of your sight. You started walking again, taking slow steps as you weren’t even in a hurry. You noticed students were piling up in the hallways. How long have you been standing there?</p><p> </p><p>As you walked along the hallway to your room, your mind replayed the scene over and over again. Sans was a farce but you know that nobody will believe you if you tell them. You’re just a measly new kid anyway.</p><p> </p><p>How long have they’ve known Sans?</p><p> </p><p>A strangled grunt rumbled out of your throat. You had only wanted a new start in a new school and make some new friends. But the first friend you ever made had become off-limits to you in just a day because of this- this con man. You felt anger seep into your system but it immediately dissipates.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like you wanted to be friends with Papyrus in the first place. You found him kind of weird. Your opinion of him changed lightly after he gave you spaghetti. You sighed once again. You’re not exactly a good guy either.</p><p> </p><p>You arrived at your first class, taking a seat in the back, away from the crowd while your eyes darted around. You found Sans with a crowd around him, cracking up jokes like it’s what he’s always done. The crowd erupts into giggles and you didn’t notice jealousy flashing across your face. You just wanted to have friends like he does, blend in the crowd without feeling like an outsider.</p><p> </p><p>But you already noted one of his secrets. He doesn’t trust anyone. The only sign that he trusts you was when he lets you be friends with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened slightly when he met your gaze, giving you a grin before turning back to his peers. Your heart thumped in your chest in agitation. This year is going to be hell, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the morning passed and lunchtime was now in session. Sans had completely forgotten about the human he just threatened a while ago as he strolled out of class, whistling a happy tune. A couple of humans greeted him while calling his name and Sans greeted them back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been this easy a couple of months ago. When they first enrolled, the lot of them had complained. The only ones truly excited at the prospect of education were Papyrus and Alphys. They were enrolled in two separate batches so humans wouldn’t be suspicious of a sudden surge of transferees at Ebott University. Sans and Papyrus were in the second batch, meaning they had only spent one semester while some of them had gone through two semesters or one whole year.</p><p> </p><p>The documents needed were easily forged, especially with their top scientists Alphys and Doctor Gaster working on it. After one year of slowly coming out from the Underground, no humans had been suspicious of them just yet. With the help of the kid Frisk, they were able to adjust to what humans need or ought to be doing. They still had a lot of work to do as Frisk handles the human controversies here at school with monsters that appeared as teenagers while Toriel handles the monsters appearing as adults.</p><p> </p><p>When Sans first looked at the mirror to see his human reflection staring back at him, he was more than annoyed. He was older, much older than he looked and it irked him to no end at how he’d have to blend in with humans who looked his age. With <em>fucking </em>kids and teenagers. There was one good thing about it though and since his little brother looked like a teenager as well, then he can keep a close eye on him while they dilly-dally on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>It was depressing at the thought of the measures they have to take just to live on the surface yet they couldn’t risk it. The last time monsters had shown their face up on the surface, the humans declared war and trapped them underground. This was better than scaring them into killing the monsters. They better test the waters, see if humans are open-minded enough at the sight of innocent monsters before they plan on exposing themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Yet with the first 5 months that Sans had been living on the surface and dealing with a lot of troublesome humans that showed how vile and horrible they are, Sans knew that the probability of them living free as monsters on the surface is zero.</p><p> </p><p>For now, they’d have to make do, even if they have to abandon their identities to fit in with humans.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans! Do you think my new human friend would join us for lunch?” Papyrus asked excitedly once Sans arrived at the table in the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>He and Papyrus had different fashion tastes, that much is obvious. Papyrus can’t wear his “battle body” suit since it didn’t seem to be suitable for human fashion choices. He now had the habit of wearing dress shirts as Toriel said it made him look “formal and serious”.</p><p> </p><p>“You made another human friend, Papyrus?” Undyne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne’s human features were sharp, completely opposite of Sans’ round human face. Her right eye was slit upward with yellow, glowing iris while the other was hidden underneath her black eyepatch. Her red hair was untouched by the glamour and she kept it in a tight ponytail like she normally does. Her skin color was honey brown, tanner than him and Papyrus’. Undyne still wore tank tops to show off her guns, unafraid of what humans will say or react. “I say you should give up, Paps! They almost always avoid you afterward!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans sunk guiltily in his seat, jumping out so he can order food. “I’m just gonna go buy something,” Sans said but Papyrus stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already cooked you spaghetti, brother! Don’t you want to eat my food?” Papyrus asked. His mouth pouted a little to Sans’ distaste. Ever since they appeared as humans, Sans noticed their expressions have been a bit more expressive and easy to read than usual. This was definitely a plus when he reads emotions but not when his brother was using it against him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans put his grin back on. “Sure thing, Paps,” he answered while Undyne snickered in the background. Sans looked down on the container Papyrus pushed in front of him. Sans picked up a fork, poking the lumpy and stale spaghetti with a fork. This was completely inedible. He suddenly remembered you and felt bad that Papyrus had given you the same batch of spaghetti.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, Napstablook, Alphys, and Mettaton arrived. They were all second years and part of the first batch of transferees, meaning they’ve been here longer than Sans and Paps.</p><p> </p><p>Back then, they argued over if Napstablook should be enrolled since he was a ghost type of monster, he needed a corporeal body first before he can appear as human. As much as Napstablook wanted to stay away from human or monster interaction, he had been inspired by Frisk who gave him a speech to try and live on the surface before cooping himself away. He agreed, albeit hesitantly, and fortunately, Alphys had a stash of Mettaton’s robot body prototypes that he can puppeteer.</p><p> </p><p>There haven’t been any instances for the 12 months of him living on the surface so that was good news.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys had short, blonde, bushy hair and wore big, thick glasses. She wore her usual lab coat which wasn’t unusual because she landed herself a part-time job as one of the professor’s lab assistant in the last month or so. She used all this time to study what the humans are studying on, secretly recording her own inputs and reporting them to Gaster, who Sans knew probably already knew about whatever the humans were doing.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton retained most of his monster qualities, like his luscious hair with pink tips, his dazzling smile, and his strong fashion sense. He just downgraded to a normal skin tone and limited arm and leg movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, darlings!” he greeted with his loud voice which was actually his normal voice, although it wouldn’t stop catching the nearby students’ attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mettaton! Come, let’s eat!” Papyrus responded excitedly, his legs bouncing up and down. “Do you want a taste of my spaghetti?”</p><p> </p><p>As the three of them took their seats, Mettaton raised his eyebrow inquisitively. “Oh? Is it better than last time?” He had an accusing tone to his voice to which Sans cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton glanced at him, rolled his eyes before saying, “Let’s see if you’ve improved!” He took a bite of Pap’s dish, his eyes glazing over. “I think the noodles are overcooked and the sauce is raw, darling,” he said flatly, ignoring Sans’ glare. Papyrus’ expression fell but Mettaton added, “But this is much better than last time! Keep trying and you’ll perfect it, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus clapped excitedly. “Of course, Mettaton! Thank you for your honest review! I really appreciate it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans let it slide this time but when his brother wasn’t looking, he sent Mettaton a death glare. Mettaton glared back. This fucking robot. Too bad Sans can’t bash his smug grin in or he’ll be in for a conversation with Dr. Gaster.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys opened up a topic, “Frisk is asking us to show up at the clubroom later. It’s our first meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait!” Papyrus commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh! I was planning on going to the gym!” Undyne muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook and Sans groaned inwardly. Sans just wanted to go straight home and sleep the whole day. Frisk had gone and created a clubroom, a secret clubroom, to which all the members are the monsters. Sans can’t understand why they couldn’t just hang out outside or something, instead of a stuffy, closed room.</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk had said the purpose was to have a safe place for monsters, even inside a human university, to where we can be ourselves without thinking about others judging us,” Alphys whispered cautiously and it was evident she said it for Sans and Napstablook’s silent expressions.</p><p> </p><p>Sans sighed and nodded. Well, that’s a good point.</p><p> </p><p>“They also said that others will be suspicious if we meet up outside, especially since we’re all from different years and presumably don’t know each other. This way, if somebody asked us how we’ve met, we can tell them we’re all in the same club!” Alphys added. That answered Sans’ questions.</p><p> </p><p>“At least we can have our own <em>peas </em>and quiet in the clubroom, am I right?” Sans chirped, gesturing at the peas on Undyne’s otherwise empty tray.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus and Undyne grunted in frustration before Papyrus straightened his spine up at the sight of you walking inside the cafeteria. He eagerly stood up and waved at you, catching your attention. “Y/N! Y/N!” he called your name.</p><p> </p><p>You paused.</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s hopeful smile was enough to propel you forward, deliberately ignoring whatever threats that his older brother made earlier. Your heart began to race in your chest when you mistakenly glanced at the said older brother, daring you to take another step with a scowl on his face. You looked back up to Papyrus who was still waving his hand. You can’t possibly ignore him when he’s right there.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, fine. Just a quick drop-by and then you’re gone. You walked closer to their table, eyeing the rest of their friends seated around. You recognized the red-haired girl from earlier who left with Papyrus. The other three, you had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” you greeted rather shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was ecstatic to see that you have not pretended you didn’t see him like all his other previous human “friends”. “Y/N! I hope you can eat with us! We still have space on the table!” he happily announced. Though when you looked at it, their table was already fully packed. Plus, you’d hate to sit next to Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just passing by, Papyrus, but thanks for the offer,” you said carefully, ignoring the daggers Sans has been sending you.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad, I want my friends to know you better!” he said with a little pout. “This is Sans, my brother as you have known, and Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, and Napstablook!”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened slightly at the sound of their complicated names, you can’t possibly know who’s who. You were getting really uncomfortable by Sans’ gaze. You should get out of here while you can. “Oh! Uhm, hi, I’m Y/N,” you stammered. “Sorry, Papyrus, I really got to run. Nice to see you though,” you said quickly, turning your heels to finally exit the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Y/N! Did you like my spaghetti?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>You haven’t even opened it yet. You gave him a charming smile, “Yes, it was delicious. Thank you!” You didn’t wait for him to respond. Rather, you briskly walked out of there. The interaction hadn’t even been a few minutes but you were already frightened.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. You can’t shake off the black sockets and white orbs of light staring at the back of your head.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Is it a good idea to investigate further?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clubroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans didn't leave a very good first impression on you. A clubroom meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Your last class for the day finally ended. It took all that you can to stop yourself from looking over where the short guy was sitting, somewhere in front of the opposite side of the room. He kept glaring daggers at you during class, making you uncomfortable in your seat, even though he was so far away from you.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was his problem? You wanted to confront him about it but you were afraid of what he is capable of.</p><p> </p><p>When the professor dismissed you, you let out a shaky breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. If this goes on, you’d rather go back to one of your old universities than letting some white-haired kid bully you. You never want to let yourself be pushed around by others again.</p><p> </p><p>Why are you always the target of bratty kids?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, pal,” a voice said beside you.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately tensed up, slowly moving your eyes towards Sans who had suddenly appeared next to your seat. You tremble slightly as you never realized him closing in on you without catching your attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans! We’re gonna go first alright?” The last group of students called out to him, a couple of them waving goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing! See ya later!” Sans replied back with a grin as he leaned back on the seat beside you, lazily waving them goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>You frantically stood up, getting ready to slip past away from him because you didn’t want to be alone inside a room with him. You muttered a bunch of curses under your breath when he jumped off his seat reflexively, winking one eye shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, now. <em>Leaf</em>ing so soon?” he joked as he blocked your only exit.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” you said with a scowl, letting your emotions leak on the expression on your face. You’re not one to lose your cool but this guy had been pushing your buttons ever since this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chair </em>to talk with me for a second?” he asked. “Take a <em>seat </em>and relax, why don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a huff as you crossed your arms. “I’d rather remain standing, thank you. What do you want?” you repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ smile dropped when you continued to be aloof. Oh well, no sense beating around the bush then. He shrugged his shoulders. “I thought I told you I don’t want to see you around Paps again,” Sans started. “I wasn’t the least bit impressed with your stunt, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eye twitched a little at the nickname he gave you. ‘Kid’? Really? The little nickname sounds harmless but it felt downgrading to be called a kid by a shorty who’s smaller than you.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, you found the resolve that made you retort, “I’m also not impressed with your whole facade, <em>shorty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grimaced at the name and you noticed it. Okay, second mental note, he’s sensitive about his height. His eyebrows furrowed while trying to keep his cool.</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually thinking of letting it slide since you made Paps happy with your little comment on his dish, but,” his grin dropped completely, “I guess I have my <em>short</em>comings regarding you. You’re just like the rest of ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>You felt frustration bubble up inside you. “Oh, so when you call me names, it’s alright but I can’t because you get offended?” you asked. You don’t know where your confidence was coming from to give you the strength to talk back to him. “I don’t need you to tell what I can and can’t do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans took a step back to give you space as you feel suffocated by his icy stare. “I mean it, kid. Don’t try and play friendly with my brother. He deserves so much more than fake friends,” he stated, his expression softening. “And please stop playing the victim, you <em>liar</em>. I can’t have a deceiver tainting my bro. So stay away.” He said it like it was final and that you have no say against it.</p><p> </p><p>When you didn’t respond, Sans took it as his cue to leave. He spun around on his heels, taking a couple of steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>You racked your brain on what the hell he was talking about but your thoughts scattered when you saw him leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Enough was enough. You can’t let this guy walk all over you and judge you just like that.</p><p> </p><p>The words slipped past your mouth without thinking. “If anyone’s a liar here, it’s <em>you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sans stopped in his tracks. He could feel his heart thrumming against his rib cage, turning his head slightly to meet your angry-filled gaze. He didn’t say anything, just waited for you to say something more about the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not what you make people believe you are,” you added, noticing him clenching his jaw. “You’re a <em>fraud</em>, hiding what you really are and deceiving people like its second nature to you.”</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Sans wondered if you could see right through the glamour. He quickly shook his thoughts away. It was impossible. Dr. Gaster’s monster glamour hadn’t ever failed. You were probably just talking about how double-faced he was when it comes to you and other humans.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t the first one he had threatened to stay away from his brother. Sans had heard firsthand what humans who befriended Papyrus say behind his back. It was enough to make his blood boil, enough to not let anyone near him again as it would break Papyrus’ heart to pieces if he knew the truth. Frisk was the only human allowed to be near Paps. Any other human is not worthy of getting close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Sans would feel guilty when his brother would ask him why his human friends are avoiding him but it was better than letting them gain his trust only to break it themselves when he gets attached to them. That was why he asked Undyne to be at Pap’s side all the time because humans are intimidated by her personality. Sans’ intimidation tactics worked like a charm but he guessed that his personality was confusing to people he threatens as he usually appeared laid-back and friendly.</p><p> </p><p>So he gets it. He gets why you think he was a fraud. He had been nice to all his other classmates except for you because unfortunately, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had to snuff out the candle that Papyrus lit up before you and him get too close and hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had an inner debate if he had pushed it too far and if he should apologize to you. Maybe if he explained it to you, you’d be more understanding than telling him he was a fraud. Maybe you guys can lose the hostility and you’d appreciate his puns more like the rest of the class does.</p><p> </p><p>He double-backed as he heard the next words come out of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Are you done hiding the <em>skeletons </em>in your closet?” you asked with a mocking grin, choosing your words carefully. He liked puns, didn’t he? Maybe he’d appreciate this one.</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt his magic hummed nervously as he turned around fully to face you. He slipped both of his hands into his jacket while forcing a grin on his face. “What?” he asked. It was impossible. You couldn’t possibly know. It was a coincidence. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>When you saw the fear flash in his eyes, you knew you had him. So, he does know about it. That... that skeleton thing you saw in your vision. Was it the one muttering to him, making him into this two-faced deceiver? You figured you don’t want to know. But it was nice to let him think you know more than you let on. This was your first win.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look at the time. Are we done chatting? I need to go home,” you said, sidestepping his form and headed towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—wait!” Sans retorted but you had already gone out of the door. “Damn it!” he cursed. This was a problem. Even if he didn’t know if you do know anything, the possibility of it was enough to put them all in danger. Crap, he was too stunned to move fast and stop you from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the clock on the wall, muttering another curse. He was also late for the clubroom meeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the clubrooms were situated in the unused rooms in the basement of the university building. It was used as storage first before students began taking interest in clubs and organizations. By then, a couple of clubs had filed permission to be instated formally and had asked for their own private spaces where they can conduct meetings. The principal allowed them to use the basement and now, all the rooms were cleared out. It would be a matter of time before clubrooms would run out of space as the clubs multiplied each week.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing Frisk finalized the documents and had presented a very valid argument on why they should be established before the rooms ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Sans walked along the narrow hallway with lots of students buzzing in and out of the rooms he passed by. At the end of the hallway, he finally reached their room and he slipped on an easy grin before swinging the old, wooden door open, its hinges creaking along with it.</p><p> </p><p>The room wasn’t that big like the earlier rooms but Sans can appreciate the privacy it offered. A long, wooden table sat in the middle of it with a couple of chairs. There was an unused cabinet in the far corner and one lone window. That was all the furniture they have. Sans smiled, it wasn’t that bad. They would only use this for lounging anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk cleared their throat, seemingly interrupted by the latecomer. “Come in, Sans. Take a seat. I was just beginning to open up our general meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus waved his hand to get his attention. He had saved a seat for his brother. Sans passed his pinpricks over the monsters inside the room. Alphys, Undyne, Metatton, Blooky were all here. Looks like everyone was present.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk took the front and started to explain why they were all here. “Since we’re now officially a club, members can use this room anytime we want. I haven’t told you what kind of club we are yet—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Ooh! Are we a spaghetti club?” Papyrus asked as he vibrated in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be a chemistry club! T-this place can become our own lab!” Alphys suggested, her eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>“We can be a stand-up club, anyone?” Sans commented.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk groaned. “Stop! We’ve already registered what kind of club we are. We’re gonna be a tutoring club,” they announced and a series of groans filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, punk! A tutor club? We could’ve at least be a weight-lifting club!” Undyne complained.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk cleared their throat, their small voice was difficult to catch the attention of the members. “It was easier for me to create a club when it is academically inclined. I’ve found that all other clubs had a hard time being registered when it’s something for fun. So, I know our club is a front, but I decided to split our members into ‘tutors’ and ‘tutees’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our tutors are: Sans, you have physics, Alphys, general science, Undyne, I know it’s not technically a subject but you can have gym-related issues and me for history. The others I didn’t call are our pupils or the students who need help with the subjects,” Frisk continued. “Are there any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Metatton raised his hand. “Why can’t I have fashion-related issues, darling? I’d be a great instructor!” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I also want to teach someone my spaghetti skills!” Papyrus complained.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook stayed quiet in a corner, the only person who liked that he doesn’t have a responsibility to the club.</p><p> </p><p>Sans quipped, “If it’s any trouble, I don’t want to be a tutor, kid. Let the robot or my bro be one of the tutors.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys and Undyne both liked their roles and had no complaints whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk frowned. “Okay, enough! Metatton, that is not related to academics. Paps, I don’t think we have the equipment for that. And Sans, I need you on this. We need at least five tutors for different subjects.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to be that guy,” Sans said with a raised brow, “but we only have four tutors.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m trying to fix it. We may have to let one other human in our club just to meet the requirements,” Frisk said with a dejected sigh.</p><p> </p><p>A stranger? Didn’t they form a club so they can be themselves? If they let another human in, then wouldn’t that defeat the purpose? Sans groaned internally.</p><p> </p><p>“And just to be clear, I’m not just pointing randomly. Our tutors need to have an exceptionally high grade on the subject they will be teaching,” Frisk continued. “That is why I’ve chosen these members. I’ve already submitted our head adviser the members of our club. It’s Ms. Camila who decided to take us under her supervision. She gave us one month to find another tutor before she opens our services.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans stood up, furrowing his brows in confusion. “I thought this was supposed to be a front! Why would we be actually doing tutoring services?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk gave him a pointed look. “Don’t worry, Sans. I have it under control. We can fake progress reports as long as we find one more tutor. We need someone who would be content enough to have written something on their resume and will be lazy like you to attend meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>“In short, you need another Sans,” Metatton announced with a loud clap.</p><p> </p><p> A small amused smile lit up Frisk’s face. “Yes but also someone who has a high grade in one of their subjects.” They cleared their throat. “Okay, there’s one more issue...” Frisk turned to Sans with a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had the feeling he wasn’t going to like what he hears next.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk didn’t know how to break it to him without making him mad. So they decided to just say it upfront. “Sans, you’re the appointed president of the club.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans gritted his teeth. This day couldn’t get any worse. “What the hell, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would do it in a heartbeat if I can, but I’m just a freshman. Ms. Camila also told me that the president should be someone in the higher year and asked who the oldest was. You are our only senior member, Sans,” Frisk explained. It didn’t seem to quell Sans’ frustration. “Look, I tried everything. I tried Metatton and Undyne and even Papyrus! But, it’s either you or no club at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans crossed his arms, turning his gaze away as he felt quite betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, brother! It wouldn’t be so bad!” Papyrus cheered from beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sans! It does sound badass to have you as President!” Undyne gushed to cheer him up as well. “Listen to this, President Sans. Or if you want, we can call you boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grumbled under his breath but was beginning to falter.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stepped closer to him and tried to get his attention. “Don’t worry, you’re only the face of the club. You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll be the one puppeteering everything from behind,” Frisk stated. “This is a great opportunity for you, Sans. Or I mean... <em>sans</em>pai.” Frisk broke out into a full-blown grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolled his eyes, huffing. “Fine, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>A cheer filled the room for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Sans smirked to himself as he strolled up to the front where Frisk was and took their chair, sitting on it and then placing both of his legs on the table. “Okay, first things first...”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk pouted as they were not done with the discussion but then let Sans take the lead. Frisk can just jump in later when he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m Mr. Boss Sans Sir inside this room.” A chorus of groans was heard before Sans raised up his palm to quiet them down. “What do you call me?” he asked, placing a palm behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at each other, exchanging glances before muttering, “Mr. Boss Sans Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Sans chirped, already feeling a lot better than minutes ago. “Now, for our second agenda, I want everybody to have a buddy system. Be it in class, eating in the cafeteria, or just walking along the hallway, I want you to have somebody beside you at all times and it would be better if they’re on the same level.”</p><p> </p><p>The others quickly paired up without questioning Sans’ request. Frisk shot him a quizzical look over the odd demand. Undyne and Papyrus paired up while Alphys, Metatton, and Napstablook grouped themselves. Nothing really much has changed except for the fact that they have to be together all the time just as Sans had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason for this, Sans?” Alphys asked the question Frisk was wondering about.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shut his eyes closed and grinned widely. “It’s so we know where everybody is at all times. I know there haven’t been any incidents ever since enrolled but we can’t take the risk. We should have a meeting like this once a week, say Saturday, so we can ask each other how we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>The truth was, since that taunt you told Sans earlier, he could feel himself becoming paranoid. They need to be more careful now, especially when the likes of you are lurking around.</p><p> </p><p>He still has yet to talk to you, find out what you know or how much you know. It’ll be a problem if you know too much and might be the reason why their living on the surface wouldn’t be possible. This was just him taking extra precautions.</p><p> </p><p>“And please, be wary of humans. Is that clear?” Sans asked the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before they answered, “Yes, Mr. Boss Sans Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans hummed happily before turning to Frisk. “You have anything to add, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve gone over everything,” Frisk answered. They were supposed to add the weekly meetings but Sans already beat them to it. “If you want to, we can completely turn this room into something where we’re more comfortable!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus stood up excitedly. “Yes, yes please! We can have a fully-furnished kitchen for our cooking lessons!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s add weights in here!”</p><p> </p><p>“A cubicle for privacy.” It was the first time Napstablook contributed to the discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Cousin, that’s a great idea! We can have a fitting room!” Metatton remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Test tubes?” Alphys said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk sighed. “Okay, let’s have a vote.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introverts of the same feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans tried to talk to you but you evaded him like a ninja. You met one of his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>You went to the university on Thursday morning with resolve all over your face as Wednesday was your free day. You were sure that if you keep your guard up, Sans would leave you alone, especially now that you can use something against him. Let’s just make sure he won’t call your bluff.</p><p> </p><p>To your surprise, Sans did keep his distance. He hasn’t acknowledged your presence ever since he came in the room with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as he strolled to his seat near the front left of the room. You kept a small smile to yourself. Your bluff worked against him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe your senior year had a chance not to be so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>What was even more of a surprise to you, Sans kept his eyes to the front. He no longer glared daggers at you that you felt even from across the room like he did the day before yesterday. He was really leaving you alone. This left you wondering if it meant you can talk to Papyrus now. It didn’t seem likely though. Maybe you should really just stay away from their group.</p><p> </p><p>You finally found out what Sans meant by you being a liar. When you opened the spaghetti as you got home, you were shocked by how gruesome it looked. You were in denial when you said that maybe the taste wasn’t so bad. You took a small bite that you instantly regret. You spent all night trying to clean the dreadful taste from your tongue. For a moment, you had wondered if Papyrus gave it you as a joke but then completely dismissed the idea. He looked too genuine and sincere when he asked you how his spaghetti was. His heart was in the right place... but maybe not his spaghetti skills.</p><p> </p><p>The first class passed by like a breeze. Your second class was held in the same room so you didn’t move to get up while half of the others piled up to the door. You moved your gaze towards the front left and rolled your eyes to see that Sans was still here as well, too.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, your ears perked up at the sign of the professor sauntering in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Bonjour, class!” he greeted, his voice echoing throughout the large room. Oh, this subject would definitely be the easiest. You had been taking French lessons at the request of your mother since you were little. They had wanted to send you off to France someday and manage one of their own fashion lines by yourself. You had told them ‘sure’ with an indifferent look but you were sure you were going to flee this cursed life someday.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t bother even listening to the professor as he introduced the subject he’d be teaching. You let your gaze move towards Sans even though you didn’t mean to but you had gotten used to looking over at him to see if he was doing any funny business.</p><p> </p><p>He was already glancing at you when you did so, making you tense up. He quickly shuffled his attention forward, pretending nothing had happened. Huh. So he’s not avoiding you. That’s not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t realize how fast time passed by when the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. “Au revoir, class! Don’t forget to read in advance!” The professor had no trouble switching from his French accent to his English one, which made you appreciate him a little.</p><p> </p><p>You started gathering up your things so you can eat at the moldy cafeteria that you, for some reason, preferred eating in than the comforts of your house.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since you were old enough to eat outside, you never ate in your big-ass house ever again. There had been so many times of disappointment where your parents promised you they’d be home for dinner, only to break that promise as you sat patiently in the dining room table, the feast that you ordered the cook to prepare had gone cold.</p><p> </p><p>There was even that time you were so excited since it was your birthday and you were sure your parents were going to spend time with you, but they left you food and money at the table, giving their apologies over text as an emergency meeting suddenly came on.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, you asked the cook and the maids to eat with you but they enthusiastically refused your advances even though they knew how desperate you were for some kind of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>You shivered at the thought. This was no time for sulking. Time to eat! Even though you had to eat alone at a table in the cafeteria, it was several times better than the loneliness that grasped you at home. At least you were surrounded by people. You always seemed to like being by yourself even if it is incredibly lonely. Friends that can respect your alone time would be the perfect companion for you but you have yet to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Sans’ voice rang behind you and you jumped slightly in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>You turned around to find him there standing, blocking your exit. Oh crap, this again...</p><p> </p><p>“Sans! Hey! You forgot something!” Sans’ usual crowd were the last to exit the room and a guy ran up to him, waving a pen. Sans turned around with his grin.</p><p> </p><p>This was your chance to escape. You stepped on the chair and jumped to the other side without thinking, your bag swinging in your hand. You ran towards the door and Sans’ voice called out, “Hey! Hey Y/N!” behind you as he ran to chase you.</p><p> </p><p>Sans muttered a curse under his breath. He hadn’t realized you’d slip past him. He also never thought that you’d try to avoid having to talk to him again. He really shouldn’t have been too hard on you. “Sans?” The human boy called him but Sans had already side-stepped the crowd and followed you out the door. He can’t put off the conversation anymore, he needed his answers now so he can figure out his next steps.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know where to go as you avoid the students you ran past. Your eyes scanned the hallway to look for any place to hide as you didn’t want to have to confront Sans now. It was too early for him to call your bluff. You wanted at least a week to savor the peace and quiet!</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze drifted to a janitor’s closet a couple of rooms in front of you. You walked fast to not catch anyone’s attention. You could hear Sans calling you from behind. You perfected your timing, heading straight toward the closet while a bunch of students blocked his view for a second.</p><p> </p><p>You opened the door to the janitor’s closet and locked it behind you. You sighed in relief, finally out of sight. It was dark and musty and too narrow for you to sit down on the floor so you settled on standing as you tried to make out the edges of the steel cabinets. This must also be a storage room.</p><p> </p><p>You started to walk forward and accidentally bumped your shoulder into the cabinet, hissing in response. “Damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” A small, sluggish voice suddenly spoke up from within the dark and you almost screamed in surprise. You slapped a hand to your mouth as you tried to figure out who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no... Was this closet haunted? Are you talking to a ghost?</p><p> </p><p>Feeling too cramped and afraid, you reached out to turn on the light to shed some of the fear that was starting to build up in you. The lights flickered a couple of times before turning on. Your gaze searched around the room until you looked down. At the corner of the room were two legs and the rest of the body was hidden behind a shelf cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” you say awkwardly, inching closer to get a full view of who the person was.</p><p> </p><p>You found a young boy leaning against the wall, almost getting a heart attack when you thought it was Sans when you glimpsed at his white hair. But on closer inspection, it wasn’t him. The boy was ghostly pale with bags under his eyes. His hair was ashy white like Sans’ except there was blue tint at the tips of his hair. He wore a baggy sky blue hoodie and headphones were hanging on his neck. He looked strangely familiar but you can’t place where you’ve seen him.</p><p> </p><p>“You found me,” he said tiredly, opening his eyes to reveal a dark royal blue color.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” you asked him with a confused look on your face. He didn’t seem hostile but you kept your guard up. “You’re a student here, right?” you confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, shifting a little but remained in his seating position. “This is where I hide when I want to be away from people,” he answered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, crap. “Sorry, I was hiding from someone, too.” You scratched your head bashfully, not knowing what to do next. You pondered if you should leave but it hasn’t been a few minutes yet. Sans might still be lingering outside.</p><p> </p><p>The boy bored his eyes at you and you had no idea what to do under his scrutinizing gaze. “You’re Papyrus’ friend,” he stated, his tone now a bit firm than earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened slightly as you finally remembered where you saw him from. He was one of the guys sitting on Papyrus’ table at the cafeteria! “And you’re—“ You stopped before giving him a shy smile, “I actually forgot your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Napstablook,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Naps- what?” you stammered. Why did they have complex names? Was he from another country?</p><p> </p><p>He was amused a little by your dilemma. “Just call me Blook.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, “I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you Blook,” you said. You wanted to converse more properly with him so you sat down on the dust-covered floor. “Do you come here often?”</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook closed his eyes. “Zzzz,” he buzzed as he pretended to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled his eyes. Their group is a lot of weird. How’d they ended up altogether? Maybe birds of the same feather do flock together. Too bad nobody’s flocking to you now. Maybe you’re destined to be alone. “I know you’re not sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please go away,” he murmured. “I don’t want to talk to humans.”</p><p> </p><p>You snort at his odd choice of words. “Alright, I’ll be quiet. Can I sit here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment before nodding. He surveyed you questioningly as you made yourself comfortable at the opposite side of the wall, giving him plenty of space. He watched you get your phone out and scroll through it without paying him attention. Napstablook was a little perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>That was it? He found it surprising that you did what he told you. Most of the time, his companions cared very little about his alone time.</p><p> </p><p>Especially his cousin Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>That guy knows no boundaries. He was often annoyed when Mettaton would cling to him like a lifeline even after Blook told him he wanted to be alone. There weren’t a lot of people that respected his personal space. Huh.</p><p> </p><p>Do humans perceive more than monsters? He hadn’t had the chance to talk to humans since he uses Mettaton and Alphys as his human shield. Frisk was the only human he was comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at you more and you ignored his questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Maybe humans weren’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook felt his phone ring in his pocket. He almost rolled his eyes. They were probably looking for him now. He brought out the phone to see Alphys and Mettaton had sent him so many texts.</p><p> </p><p>Blook stood up from the floor, patting off his front and his back with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, he asked, “Do you, uh, want to come and eat lunch with us?” Napstablook knows all too well the feeling of being alone. He was here because it was his choice to be alone but somehow, he knew that wasn’t the case for you. Maybe it was because your phone hadn’t vibrated from getting worried texts from friends.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced up at your phone, surprised by his invitation. He was meeting up with his friends soon? Uh-oh. But there was something in his face that made you want to accept his invitation. He looked bashful as if he hadn’t done this before. It makes you feel bad to turn him down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think your friend likes me,” you confessed.</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows in confusion. “I think Papyrus likes you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant Sans.” You pursed your lips. You didn’t want to face the two-faced demon. Not now, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook was deep in thought. You were right. Sans had mentioned about being wary of humans. But Blook sees him making friends and joking around with humans all the time. That doesn’t make sense at all.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just this once,” Blook finally said.</p><p> </p><p>After all the effort you did to avoid him, it looks like confronting him was still inevitable. Oh well, at least you wanted to see what kind of reaction he’ll make when he sees you at the table. He’ll be in for quite a surprise. You can’t guarantee your safety after this stunt you’ll be pulling but maybe his shocked face will be more than enough. You smiled then nodded at Blook.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to pull yourself up when Napstablook stepped closer to you to give you a hand. “Thanks—“ You glanced at him, your eyes widening slightly as your vision became blurry at the edges.</p><p> </p><p>You looked down at the hand that was grabbing yours, stunned when it wasn’t a human’s hand you were holding. It looked... machinelike. Your eyes grazed upwards to the robotic arm that the hand was attached to, past the robotic shoulders until your eyes stopped at his face.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your breathing stop as you met with cold, robot eyes. His hair was all sharp edges and his face had a shiny sheen to it.</p><p> </p><p>When you blinked, your vision turned back to normal and Napstablook looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked and you half-expected him to sound like a robot, too, but instead he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>You shook yourself off and smiled at him, pulling back your hand once you snapped out of your trance. “Yeah. Just dizzy for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Blook shrugged before turning around and leaving the room first. You scrambled to follow behind him as you were lost deep in your mind. As the fresh air hit you, you instantly calmed down after being stuck in a cramped room for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook walked in front of you and you watched his back. Your eyes scanned his body but you found nothing. There was nothing robotic about his movements. His hair wasn’t spiky at all; it looks soft like a puppy’s. And his eyes, though not very full of emotions, it wasn’t the glassy, glazed robot eyes that you saw in your head.</p><p> </p><p>Then why the hell did you see that?</p><p> </p><p>Your emotions were at conflict. You were quite sure that when you saw Sans as a skeleton at first, the spell would work the same for others. Like if you shake someone’s hand and nothing happened, the person was probably a good person. But if you saw a skeleton like you did with Sans, then the person must be evil or had an underlying motive.</p><p> </p><p>This time though, it wasn’t a skeleton. It was a robot. Making you believe that there might be more than one category when it comes to the spell.</p><p> </p><p>But that doesn’t make sense. Why a skeleton? Why a robot? What is connecting these two figures? They must mean something! It was no use to figure it out by yourself.</p><p> </p><p>You figured you’d do your research on it when you get home.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, as you walked into the cafeteria along with your new-found acquaintance, you’re heading headfirst to a battle with the least person you like as of the moment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unloading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch with Papyrus' group! Sans threatened you, again. What's new?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[looks like we're starting with angst first before we get to the fluffy stuff &amp; maybe... sexy fluff?]</p><p>art links:</p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/620453759346212864/short-comic-from-chapter-5-of-of-spells-and">short comic involving sans, paps and you</a></p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/620454423698751488/couple-of-human-sans-doodles-and-also-wallpaper-if">sans doodles and wallpaper!</a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>Sans let out a sigh, a sign of giving up for now as he trudged along the hallways for the nth time looking for you. He didn’t want to admit it but he was impressed by your fast reflex and caught him off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean he wasn’t still pissed off at you.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the cafeteria, seeing the rest of the monster club already perched on the same table for a year. He secretly slipped towards the counter to buy himself some food before he sat down on the table, a mistake he dreadfully made last time which led him to starve the rest of the day when he couldn’t stomach his brother’s cooking. He hummed a tune as he waited in line. He could feel tiredness seep into his eyes as he drifted off into his daydreams.</p><p> </p><p>Being a fully-grown adult stuck in a teenager’s body wasn’t fulfilling for him. He can’t say the same for the other monsters who seemed to be enjoying their time in attending a school like it was a field trip.</p><p> </p><p>He’d rather be with Tori and the others who are trying to build their lives on the surface from scratch. But he figured that’d be exhausting as well since Toriel was managing not only herself but also the rest of the monsters as the previous leader of the citizens. Asgore worked more in the background since he wasn’t that good at handling the people.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to find jobs as monsters that just crawled out of the Underground wasn’t an easy feat. There were lots of things that they have no idea about like human technology or culture which mostly gets them turned down or taken advantage of. A bunch of the monsters had given up and just went back to living Underground until there was an easier solution but the other half hasn’t given up so easily.</p><p> </p><p>A nudge from a person behind Sans made him open his eyes to see that the line had moved along. “Oops, sorry, pal,” Sans said casually to the person behind him before strolling forward. </p><p> </p><p>Asgore and Alphys had suggested they sell their resources from the Underground to humans for their currency but Sans and Dr. Gaster disagreed. It was a great plan but for now, it has too many holes. Before they can do anything, they need to plan everything in every detail. How suspicious would it be when a scrawny-looking human would sell gold in exchange for money?</p><p> </p><p>They have to be careful not to lead the humans back to the Underground where they’re sure to be found out.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shiver slightly at the thought of humans charging into their homes with their guns and torches and determination to take everything they could offer. He can’t let that happen. He has an inkling of how much hatred stirs inside a human that could very well end the little minority they are. It would be so easy to end the monster’s bloodline if a human passed through their defenses.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, a child was more than enough threat.</p><p> </p><p>The thought left a sour taste at the back of Sans’ mouth as he was finally in the front of the line. He ordered a couple of sandwiches and a soda, just enough to not leave him starving and still have a little allowance he can save for later.</p><p> </p><p>You had the urge to turn back and run as soon as you entered the cafeteria, maybe apologize to Blook later when you see him again.</p><p> </p><p>But before you can make up your mind, Papyrus had greeted Blook eagerly and was surprised to see you as well. His face shone all of a sudden, “Y/N? What are you doing here? Are you here to have lunch with us?” Papyrus asked excitedly once the two of you were near the table enough.</p><p> </p><p>You scanned the familiar faces of the people sitting on the table and the three of them were a bit unnerved at your presence. You let out a sigh to see that Sans wasn’t here yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I invited her,” Napstablook quiet voice answered for you.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them dropped their jaw almost instantaneously which you would be laughing at if only you weren’t nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was ecstatic, nonetheless. “You invited her? Oh, Napstablook! I never knew you were one to make human friends!” he remarked. “Come here and sit with me, Y/N! It looks like my brother’s running a bit late and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you sitting on his seat.”</p><p> </p><p>You obliged just to humor him. And to see what kind of reaction Sans will make upon seeing you in his seat. “Thank you, Papyrus!”</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook sat on Papyrus’ other side. The person in front of him with stylish black hair leaned forward and began to whisper, too quietly that you couldn’t understand. You just hoped they weren’t talking about you. They most probably are. You glanced at the other two in front of you but they weren’t meeting your gaze. Hmm, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus, however, began to indulge you in a conversation to which you tried to keep up with.</p><p> </p><p>Sans turned from the counter and headed to the table, slipping on his casual grin with his lunch in his hands. His grin dropped almost immediately at the sight of you sitting on his spot, shying under his brother’s energetic chats.</p><p> </p><p>He walked a little more briskly and couldn’t hide the frown in his face. What the hell are you doing here when you’ve made sure to avoid him just minutes ago? Dang it, what the hell was your game?</p><p> </p><p>His emotions flipped back to casual when Papyrus spotted him and enthusiastically waved a hand. “Sans! Sans! Look who’s here to eat lunch with us!”</p><p> </p><p>A pang of guilt hit him while staring at how happy his brother was. He’ll talk to you when both of you are out of sigh from his brother. He already owes Papyrus too much. There was no more space in the table since you’ve taken his spot so he grabbed one unused chair from a random table, dragging it across the floor and sat right next to you at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>You tense slightly but you managed to give him a glance and a smile while he glared at you. “Oh, hello again, Sans,” you greeted, trying not to let him see the slight trembling in your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sans noticed and he relaxed if only for a little. At least you’re still terrified of him. He can use that. “Hello, y/n,” he calmly said. “Fancy meeting you here when you’ve run out on me when I tried to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The other monsters noticed the shift in the atmosphere and ignored it while they casually eavesdropped on your conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus gasped beside you. “You are avoiding my brother, Y/N?” he asked, his tone a little upset.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>run</em>believable,” Sans added which changed Papyrus’ mood.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at his brother. “Fret not, Y/N! If you are avoiding my brother because of his dreadful puns then you’re forgiven! If I had been given the chance, I, too, would have run away from home years ago!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ smile dropped a little. Dang, his own humor had turned his brother against him.</p><p> </p><p>You snort at Papyrus’ response, immediately relaxing from his encouragement. “No, actually... I ran because I needed to go to the bathroom,” you lied through your teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Sans furrowed his brows as you weren’t looking. Liar. He opened his sandwich and took a big bite, trying to distract himself from further irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus clapped his hands. “I see! So it was just an awful misunderstanding! Hear that, brother? You can’t blame Y/N for her... human needs!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolled his eyes. “Yeah, bro,” he replied with food in his mouth. “Maybe we can talk later when you aren’t going to the bathroom,” he continued with a sharp tone.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced at him briefly and the sight of his stare made you aware that it wasn’t a request, more of an order which was absurd. He can’t keep you against your will. Maybe this was the perfect time to go before he goes all nuts on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for inviting me to lunch, Blook! I had fun but I need to go to the library—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving already?” Sans asked with fake disappointment all over his face. “I just got here. Why don’t you stay a little more and get to know each other better?”</p><p> </p><p>He faced all the other monsters. “Right, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys and Undyne immediately sensed the hostility in his voice, perking up. “Y-yeah!” they stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton flipped his hair. “Oh, darling, I would care less to be in a table with your presence,” he said before he was met with Sans’ scowl, to which he added, “by that I mean I do care!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus nodded eagerly. “Don’t go just yet, Y/N! I’m still enjoying your company!”</p><p> </p><p>You shot a glare at Sans who just shrugged, pretending he was innocent. This—this jerk! You hesitantly sat back down. While their group was just made of the weirdest bunch to you, they were also the first ones you had lunch with ever since you stepped into this university.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t want to admit it but you kinda relished their attention even if it was just for show. “I-i guess I can spare a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>You spent the rest of lunch talking to Papyrus who was endlessly curious about you. Napstablook had sat in silence the whole time which made sense. The other two people- you forgot their name- but it was the girl with red hair and the girl with the lab coat. They seemed awfully guarded and hadn’t tried to talk to you once. They talked in whispers, occasionally throwing a glance at you when they thought you weren’t paying attention. The one with the black hair with pink tips scanned you up and down as if judging you and you’ve come to know him later as Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>You could’ve gotten more into the groove with Papyrus if Sans hadn’t been scrutinizing you under his glare the whole time. You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand more than once, frustratingly so.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton was... interesting. He couldn’t help but jump in the middle of the conversation and introduce himself. He was almost as loud as Papyrus and his aura was one that demanded your attention. You couldn’t help but be annoyed whenever he’d pick at your fashion choice considering he dressed very semi-formally for just a normal day at school. You wanted to at least brag to him about your parents having their own fashion line just for the sake of it but you also didn’t want him to change his attitude to suck up to you. This was nice.</p><p> </p><p>It was a surprise for you to know that Mettaton and Blook were cousins when they were the exact opposite of one another. With that thought, you were reminded of another pair. Papyrus and Sans also seemed to be the opposite of one another. That was a weird pattern your brain picked up on.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton was more than annoying for commenting on your appearance more than once and then ended up telling stories about himself after asking you a question but at least he wasn’t threatening you.</p><p> </p><p>Before you know it, lunch was already over and you hate to admit it but you enjoyed the conversation you had with Papyrus and Mettaton. You’d hang out with anyone at this point after feeling incredibly lonely for the past months- or years if you were being honest- so they were a nice change to your usual routine.</p><p> </p><p>The warm feeling almost made you forget about how you’re supposed to sneak out from Sans’ grip again until it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the time, Paps. Me and Y/N need to go or we’ll miss our next class,” Sans stated as he stood up and grabbed his bag. You froze in place, eyes widening as you realized how much time has passed. “Let’s go, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus grabbed your hands in surprise, his eyes shining brightly. “Thank you so much for spending time with us, Y/N! I hope you can eat with us more! I promise you my friends won’t mind!” His eyes began to glaze as if he were about to cry from joy which shocked you a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Heat crept to your cheeks. “Wow...I- I mean, you think too highly of me, Papyrus.” Your heart was melting and for a moment, you wanted to cry with him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the two of you were more similar than you thought. Maybe both of you were craving friends and validation. “You were such a great host for expertly carrying on the conversation. Maybe I’d like to eat with you again...” You turned away from his gaze, embarrassed by your own reply.</p><p> </p><p>“WOWIE! Y/N, this is the kindest thing anyone’s ever said to me!” Papyrus was so excited, he stood up from the seat, his height towering over you, “All the other humans didn’t want to be friends with me but you... you’re different! I would love to be friends with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans narrowed his eyes as he scanned your expression. He was a little shocked to find that you were genuine but decided to push the thoughts aside. Damn it, you’re getting too close to his brother now. It was something he was very uncomfortable with especially since he still didn’t trust any human to get close to his brother. He berated himself mentally for letting you sit at the table.</p><p> </p><p>It was a moment of weakness and now you had squeezed yourself into the group, if only for a short while.</p><p> </p><p>He needed you to stop. He needed to cut you off and this time, he’ll do it right.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, kid. No time to dilly-dally,” Sans said harshly, making you wince.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the invite again, Blook. It was nice talking to you Mettaton and Papyrus,” You looked at the two people who hadn’t spoken to you and awkwardly gave them a smile, “And, uh, hope I get to know you guys, too. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans went ahead first and you trailed behind him. You were deciding if you should make a run for it since he wasn’t even looking at you but before you could, he said, “Try to run again and I’ll make sure Paps is never going to talk to you,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>You gulped as you nervously kept up with him. It amazed you that he noticed what you were planning but quickly shook your awe away. He definitely scares the living hell out of you. He turned towards the path to the back of the university where he wanted a more private area to talk to you.</p><p> </p><p>You had the urge to run a couple more times just to prolong what this conversation entails but you were afraid of what he might say to Papyrus that would make him stop talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling was absurd.</p><p> </p><p>How could you care about a person you’ve just met what he thinks of you? It hasn’t even been a few days yet you were already clinging to him like a lifeline. How fucking pathetic. Goes to show how much you needed the company. In all your life, you’ve never met a person like Papyrus before.</p><p> </p><p>He was so honest, genuine, and sincere unlike all the other people in your life. It made you want to stick by his side and... and be friends with him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why you’re so attached to him.</p><p> </p><p>Because he reminds you of all the things you aren’t and all the things you can’t have.</p><p> </p><p>Sans led you to a secluded part of the university where nobody was in sight. You stood behind him, unmoving but with the resolve to have more lunch breaks with Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your second strike, kid,” Sans said before turning around to face you. He had on his casual grin which made him all the more terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Your breath shook as you exhaled. “I-i don’t understand why—“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to understand,” Sans cut off sharply. “I told you, <em>stay away from my brother</em>.” His grin dropped as he glowered at you. “It’s as easy as 1, 2, 3, kiddo. I don’t know why you keep missing the memo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, you can’t keep your brother from having friends!” you cried out, exasperated. “Trust me, there’s nothing more I’d hate than disappoint him!” Papyrus had wanted to be friends with you and he didn’t make you feel as if he was using you.</p><p> </p><p>Sans stepped closer to you, his eyes dangerously glinting under the light of the sun. “I don’t think you get it... a human like you can’t be friends with my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Anger flashed across your face. “And why is that?” you asked bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I said so,” he answered simply.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands began to shake not because of fear but because of how furious he was making you. Why couldn’t the universe just let you have one good thing? Why did it have to introduce you to someone you can’t have? “That’s not a good enough answer,” you spat.</p><p> </p><p>Sans leaned against the wall, raising his eyebrows at you. “It’s good enough for me. Three strikes and it’s either you stop or I’m gonna have no choice but to ruin your image to him.” You were quiet for so long that Sans thought you finally realized that you didn’t want to go all this trouble just to make friends with his brother. He was about to go to the next topic he wanted to dwell into but before he could open his mouth, you suddenly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why me? Why are you picking on me?” Your voice was so quiet, it startled the heck out of Sans. You stepped forward, pointing a finger at him accusingly. “Why do you let the others befriend Papyrus? Mettaton chides on Papyrus all the time yet he doesn’t get the same treatment that I do when I haven’t done anything but be nice?”</p><p> </p><p>If you told yourself last week that you’d fight someone just to be friends with their brother, you would’ve laughed your ass off. But at the moment, maybe all the past self-hatred and self-pity had gotten to you and was exploding just now.</p><p> </p><p>Sans took a step back, his grin faltering a bit. “K-kid, calm down—“ He didn’t take into account how badly you wanted to be friends with Papyrus. No, that’s not it... It was something else. Something deeply-rooted than that that seemed to be propelling you forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you’re closing him off when he’s capable of making friends all by himself! Don’t you get how incredibly lonely it is to be surrounded by people who claim they want to be friends with you but they hate you? And you have to pretend you like them even though you know they’re only using you to climb the social ladder?!”</p><p> </p><p>You were seething, unconsciously unloading all your emotional baggage to someone who doesn’t want anything to do with it. You wanted to stop but it was like a dam that continuously rushed out and impossible to stop when opened.</p><p> </p><p>“And when things boil over and they either betray you or leave you for dead, it still hurt like ass even when you knew it was coming? Because you wanted to cling to the hope that maybe, maybe one of them won’t leave you the first chance they’ve gotten what they need from you!” you continued, only stopping when you ran out of breath. Your chest was heaving up and down as your finger had reached his forehead as you stood several inches away from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sans was at a loss on what to do. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he met your fiery gaze. He caught himself sympathizing with you for a quick second before he willed his face into stone. No. He can’t- he can’t falter. The lives of his family and loved ones are more important than you. His stare turned icy as he grounded himself in his decision to brush you off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about your sob story, kid,” he said slowly, but even his own words made him feel like the scum of the earth, “stay away from Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and walked away before you could see the pain in his eyes, the feeling of regret and guilt covering his body like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Your lower lip trembled as your heart broke into a million pieces. You slowly put your finger down, not realizing how much time had passed since Sans had left you by yourself. The silence of loneliness rang consistently in your head as you brushed off the few streaks of tears that fell down your face.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Mons)Tutor Club!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You skipped class because you didn't feel like it. Some more scenes with Sans &amp; the (mons)tutor club!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>art link:</p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/619336921727090688/monstutor-club-its-the-monster-club-from-of">it's the (MONS)TUTOR CLUB!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p> </p><p>You crawled up alone in your own bedroom, deep inside a cocoon of blankets and comforters that you made to shield yourself from the chilly air of your air-conditioner. You decided to skip your afternoon classes yesterday and also the rest of your Friday as the feeling of shame and regret filled your system.</p><p> </p><p>It was so embarrassing being vulnerable in front of a stranger. It hurt a little but even if you hate to admit it, you were glad that he brushed off your sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>You knew you should be frustrated at Sans for being such an asshole but maybe- just maybe- there was a reason why he was so closed off. You pushed and pulled all day and night about how you should feel about it and this was what you came to a decision after 36 hours.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe being friends with Papyrus wasn’t really worth the time. Maybe whatever skeletons he’s hiding in his closet was better off a secret.</p><p> </p><p>You really shouldn’t poke your nose into their business. That’s what you said in your head over and over but your laptop was completely open and you had been searching for the last couple of hours about robot and skeleton metaphors on visions. The only thing you found was symbolisms and whatnot. Not really what you were looking for but maybe it’ll help. A robot meant the inability to express feelings while a skeleton represents lingering memories about failure or death.</p><p> </p><p>You ponder for a moment what the hell it meant and played around the idea that Sans must have lost someone or will be dying soon. You shiver. That’s not what you wanted to know when you found that online spell about knowing a person’s true self. If you were being literal, Sans’ true self is a skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head from your thoughts, trying to ward off the black sockets at the back of your mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll stop,” you mutter to the air. “But it’s weird. He was deeply troubled about my skeleton pun.” It was an indication that he knows about your vision. And you’re not inclined to confront him about it.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand... maybe Napstablook will be a bit more complacent if you ask him about robots. You let out a heavy sigh as you shut your laptop close and let your body sag into your comfortable bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans tried not to let guilt eat at him when you didn’t appear for the rest of the afternoon class after that... emotional display. He threw jokes and puns as usual to his crowd but they must’ve noticed that he wasn’t really feeling it at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He had the chance to talk to Napstablook after classes as soon as he caught up to him in the club room with Alphys and Mettaton. He sauntered over to the corner where Napstablook sat with his headphones on while he browsed his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“So, care to explain to me why the hell you invited a human over for lunch?” He didn’t even beat around the bush; the emotions he felt from a while ago still fresh in his mind. Alphys and Mettaton stilled to a quiet murmur.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook wasn’t fazed by Sans’ hostile demeanor. He looked up at him with cold eyes, the exact opposite of Sans’ fiery gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“She was lonely and she had no friends,” was Blook’s simple reply. Napstablook felt like he owes Frisk from the friendship they offered him back when he was still Underground. It was a part of why he wanted to pay it forward, reach out a hand to someone who was just like him before someone unexpected decided to be friends with them. It was such a small act of kindness but it was something that he carried until now.  </p><p> </p><p>Sans fought the urge to scowl at him and let his mouth fall back to his trademark grin. “You went against my direct order,” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, acting like the one in charge even when he had been lazy his whole life was such an excruciating process for him. Before the barrier broke, Sans could care less about anything. But now that they’re here up on the surface with an enormous secret they have to quietly tiptoe around, Sans felt the overbearing weight of responsibility given to him by Dr. Gaster to keep the monster’s secret safe from humans.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he became this leader of the pack who gives out commands and Sans absolutely despised it. He wished to just go back to times when he wasn’t concerned about anyone else but his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t command anything,” Napstablook pointed out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I told you guys to be careful of humans!” Sans responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You said be careful. You didn’t say ‘don’t invite humans to lunch’.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys and Mettaton snickered in the background, obviously finding it funny.</p><p> </p><p>Sans crossed his arms. “Okay. Don’t invite humans to lunch,” he said sharply, giving the two behind him a stink eye. The two stilled.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Frisk, then?” Blook asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sans groaned out loud. “Napstablook, you can invite Frisk to lunch as much as you want. What I’m saying is don’t invite <em>other </em>humans to lunch!”</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook nodded once but his gaze had hardened. “Okay,” he said, “I told her it was just one time anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grumbled, seemingly pleased with his answer before another question popped into his mind. “How the hell did you even meet her? I don’t regard you as a social type.”</p><p> </p><p>Blook turned his eyes back to his phone as he responded, “I was hiding in the janitor’s closet from Mettaton and she found me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans turned his head to the other robot and Alphys before turning back to the aloof monster. “You mean... you separated from your buddy system,” he said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted to grip the monster by the collar and shake him furiously. Instead, he let out a stressed sigh. “I created the buddy system so we know where each one of us is at all times,” Sans explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Blook shrugged, “But I wanted time alone from Mettaton’s loud voice.”</p><p> </p><p>A “hey!” sounded up from behind them but they paid it no mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Blook. I’ll let this slide for once,” Sans remarked after taking a few seconds for himself. “But don’t do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t understand what you’re so afraid of, Sans darling!” Mettaton gushed. “You’re too uptight about this!” He strutted over to the two of you with Alphys in tow, putting a hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“T-they’re right, Sans,” Alphys added. “I think you’re being too harsh on the human... I-it’s not like they’ve done anything wrong...”</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted to tell them what’s plaguing him about you before realizing that he had completely forgotten to ask you about before you started to scream your frustrations at him. You had teased him about your knowledge of him being a skeleton –or maybe it was a coincidence, who knows?—and Sans was afraid you’d be the reason why the whole glamour shtick would come undone.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth only to close it again. He didn’t want to say that a human can look past through the glamour and make them paranoid. He decided to keep the little info for himself for the moment until he knows if you were dangerous or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I dunno, they just get <em>under my skin</em>,” Sans brushed off with a wink, earning a groan from two of them.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Friday, Sans was even more distraught to realize you also skipped the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>That meant the next time he’d see you was next week Monday. He’d be more than glad to accept it if you’d got up and scream at him again so he knows you’re okay. Even though he’d had a handful of humans he threatened and intimidated before you, you were different for some reason. You were fighting him back instead of just taking his blows which reminded Sans an awful lot of Frisk’s determination to free the monsters. Even though you do pose a threat to him.</p><p> </p><p>He also didn’t want to admit your ‘sob’ story hit home. He keeps up this nice guy act for a couple of months now and he had never felt so out of place even in between laughing and hanging out with his human crowd. He knew he can’t call the lot of them friends, he knew they were only keeping him close because he entertains them, and he knew the moment he’s in trouble, they’d run up and leave just like that.</p><p> </p><p> “You look bothered, Sans,” the girl sitting beside him said. “What, ran out of jokes?”</p><p> </p><p>“My jokes are <em>pun, </em>thank you very much,” Sans quipped and she snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful,” the guy behind him commented. “Your puns are losing its quality!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “C’mon kid, give me a break. I can’t always give you a <em>pun</em>derful time,” he responded flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what’s wrong!” Another joined in the conversation. “I’ve noticed you’ve been talking with the new student this past week. You work fast, don’t you?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>The lot of them broke out into laughs. “You mean you’ve been feeling down because the new student didn’t attend today? What are you, a high schooler?”</p><p> </p><p>Damn kids were getting on his nerves for a reason he can’t place. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Sans retorted.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the class teasing him, much to his dismay. For a moment, he was envious of your tendency to be alone whenever you want to, if he’d ignore your backstory. The role he forced himself to play to blend in the crowd was perfect but at times, he just wanted to blast the teenagers with his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Their professor in front cleared her throat, a signal that the class was getting too rowdy for her tastes. When the whispers dissipated, she continued her introduction to Physics which elicited a groan from the group around him while Sans rose his brows.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, child’s play.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of class but before Sans could leave the room, the professor called his name. “Is Sans here? Come here, I want to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>His crowd nudged him playfully about getting in trouble and Sans waved them off to leave without him. He pushed his hands into his jacket, a backpack hanging one of his shoulders as he strolled over to the teacher’s table where the professor sat, looking quite intensely at the piece of paper she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“What up, teach?” Sans asked, peeking over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could see the paper, the professor dropped it on the table and faced him. “You see, I’ve been informed of Ms. Camila that she’s the advisor of a particularly new club.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans could feel sweat forming in his brows. Great, responsibility. He’d be sure to pass this off to Frisk. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a hold of the new student’s grades from her last university. They were a bit advance on their subjects, teaching Physics on their 3rd year.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t like where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>The professor clasped her hands together, her posture straight and poised. “She received a failing mark. I would have talked to her personally about this but she didn’t attend class today. Since you’re the president of the club -a tutoring club, correct? - she might benefit from your assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans literally wanted to bang his head at a wall. He was looking forward to ignoring you and maybe not seeing you again but the universe was pretty harsh. “What if she decides she doesn’t need help?” Sans asked, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>The professor quirked her eyebrow at him. “Well, if she fails my subject again then I’m holding you responsible.” A smile played on her lips. “If she does well on my subject especially under your club, I’d raise my comments about the club’s personal funding to a higher up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans could almost feel his soul leap out his body. Extra financial assistance just to tutor a blockhead? Well, he’d sign up instantly! “<em>Sum</em>body’s gonna have to teach her some good ‘ol physics,” Sans smoothly said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>The pun completely flew over the professor’s head. “Uh-huh. That’s all, you can go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for letting me <em>atom</em>, teach!” Sans turned around to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday came, all the monsters sat on a circle on the floor, completely disregarding the old, wooden table that has been pushed to the side. Frisk had the moment to clean up the dusty, cramped room with the help of Papyrus. Since they didn’t have that much money, Frisk settled on buying four large mats so they can sit on the floor whenever they like. Furniture for their clubroom would be considered later.</p><p> </p><p>Their assembly started once all of them found a comfortable spot on the floor. “Okay! So, any interesting thing happen this week?” Frisk asked a starter for their meeting. The monsters don’t see Frisk a lot at school since they were busy catching up with their studies.</p><p> </p><p>A handful of the monsters look towards Sans where Sans had his eyes closed with a casual grin as he leaned by a wall, ignoring them entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton almost opened his mouth to grace them on his thoughts but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Napstablook and I have made friends with the same human!” Papyrus announced excitedly as he couldn’t keep himself grinning. “I gave her my friendship spaghetti and she said it was delicious, of course as it’s made by me, the great Papyrus! Then, then Napstablook invited her over to eat lunch with us!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk didn’t bother to hide their smile. “Really? She said that? I would love to meet her!” they gushed. They glanced towards Napstablook with shining eyes. “I never would’ve expected Blooky to make human friends! Was she nice to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Napstablook answered timidly as a ghost of a smile remained on his lips. “She reminds me of... me.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds great! I want to meet her. I think I’m free for lunch on Monday! Can you bring her again?” Frisk responded.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus answered, “Yes! Absolutely! You need to invite her again, Napstablook!”</p><p> </p><p>Napstablook narrowed his eyes. “I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt the stares on him burning and he fanned them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Frisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans said so,” he answered shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus let out a dramatic gasp. “Sans? You don’t want to eat with Y/N again? I know there’s some kind of tension between you two—“</p><p> </p><p>Sans opened his eyes as he looked towards his brother, a bit shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“—don’t look at me like that! I’m not blind, brother! But she’s been great so far and even praised my cooking skills!” Papyrus continued.</p><p> </p><p>Sans would have initially said ‘no’ but after that talk with his professor about tutoring you, he realized he had no choice but to let you be invited to lunch again. Sans was sure you'd turn him down on the tutoring stuff yet maybe when they grace you with company, you might change your mind. It was a bit problematic using your weakness against you but he gotta do what he gotta do.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, you can invite her to lunch again.”</p><p> </p><p>It was easier to let Napstablook or his brother invite you, right? Sans certainly didn’t want to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Napstablook answered but then he added, “but if she doesn’t want to come, <em>you </em>need to invite her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans almost lost his composure as he nervously scratched his head. “Uh... why I gotta do that, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s convinced that you hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt his grin drop at the moment before he fixed them right up. Frisk was looking at him in concern, a bit lost on what had transpired in the last few days along with Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne glanced at each other in anxiousness while Mettaton looked bored that he still hasn’t found an opening to talk about himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What made her say that?” Sans said nervously as he forced a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Blook crossed his arms. “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask her?”</p><p> </p><p>Before the tension could rise, Frisk quickly changed the subject. “Okay, well I guess that’s it! Blooky, invite her and Sans, go with Blooky.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of pure pettiness, Sans said, “That’s not my name,” he said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk rolled their eyes. “Mr. Boss Sans Sir, can you go with Blooky on Monday to invite their human friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, sure, kiddo,” Sans replied with a grin. Guess he won’t be able to escape this one. He does need to apologize to you, just to get on your good side, and maybe joining their club won’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meeting was spent with conversations that hopped from topic to topic until they’ve completely exhausted themselves. Sans tugged on Frisk to stay as the rest of the others piled up to leave once Frisk dismissed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me outside, Paps,” Sans said to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus nodded before shutting the door close.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, I want to talk to you about earlier. Did you personally know Papyrus’ and Blooky’s friend? Why would she think you hate her?” Frisk asked, their small voice echoing against the walls of the small room.</p><p> </p><p>Sans sighed. “I-it’s complicated, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” Determination shone in Frisk’s eyes as they stared down the monster that was taller than them.</p><p> </p><p>Sans closed his eyes. “I might have... talked to her about befriending the other monsters. By talk, I mean I intimidated her,” he said the last part quickly, hoping that Frisk won’t be able to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, Frisk heard him completely. “Why would you do that?” They tried to hide the sadness in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard to walk around like you’re wearing a body that doesn’t belong to you—“</p><p> </p><p>Sans grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“—and since then it’s harder to let humans trust you when they don’t even know the real you but you can’t close yourself up like this, Sans. And you don’t need to stop others from befriending humans as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the glamour and-and Dr. Gaster—“ Sans reasoned but Frisk cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, the glamour works perfectly. Nothing happened so far. If something did happen, it’s not like anybody would believe them, you know? Don’t worry about Dr. Gaster. If he has anything to say about it then he can say it to my face!” A look of resolve flashed across their face, making Sans laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, kid. I just don’t want the others to get hurt.” Sans’ smile faltered as he looked at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, you’re not gonna be able to live <em>live </em>on the surface if you’ll just let your fear take over you. It’s gonna be fine!” Frisk gave him a wide smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll check around on the human as well. But I’m pretty sure if she was able to befriend Blooky, she’s not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t tell Frisk about your suspicions about him. He wasn’t sure and he didn’t want the kid to worry about you either. He’d rather ask you himself once you’re more comfortable around him. He can’t be hostile around you now since he needs you to join their club. He just hoped that you really didn’t have bad intentions. His paranoia subsided a little by Frisk’s side comment on checking on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Frisk. I really needed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stepped forward to wrap their arms around him. “Anytime, Sans!” Sans hummed in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>As Sans and Frisk left the room and locked the door, Papyrus happily greeted them. The sun was already setting and they agreed to take the scenic route as they walked back to the university dorms where they were staying. They were walking along the sidewalk when an idea suddenly struck Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know what to call our club now,” Sans initiated.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk and Papyrus glanced at him questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a soft chuckle like he couldn’t believe himself either as he blurted out, “Mons-tutor club!”</p><p> </p><p>“SANS, THAT’S HORRIBLE!” Papyrus chided, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk hummed a little, before saying, “I kinda like it. It has a nice ring to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Paps, it’s a <em>tutor </em>one wordplay!” Sans joked.  </p><p> </p><p>“NGGGGEHHH!!!!” Papyrus screamed while the two burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knock, knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans is sending you very confusing mixed signals. Meeting Frisk!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p> </p><p>Okay. You didn’t know what you expected when you arrived at your university early in the morning but it was definitely not Sans sitting on the empty seat beside you. He was fast asleep, snoring loudly as his face was buried into his arms. You looked around for his ‘friends’ but the only people in the room were two other early birds that sat far from his usual seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you muttered under your breath.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he here? Did he come here to make fun of you? There was no way you’d want to sit beside him. Your embarrassing outburst was still fresh in your mind as your eyes scanned the room, searching for an empty spot.</p><p> </p><p>There was none. The only option you have was to sit at his former place but there was no way you could do that. You’re sure that his friends would judge the hell out of you. You were thinking about skipping class just to avoid him and stood there for a couple of minutes, scratching your chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock.” A voice snapped you out of your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>You whipped your head towards him. He gazed at you with his half-lidded eyes and tired expression. He looks like he stayed up all night but that didn’t faze you. You shot him an attempt at a glare.</p><p> </p><p>Sans grimaced but he didn’t give up. “C’mon, kid. Don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you <em>knock </em>off your <em>little </em>nickname, I might indulge you,” you said with a smirk, staring him down.</p><p> </p><p>Sans would’ve laughed his ass off at that comment if only there wasn’t bad blood between you two. “I’m pretty sure there’s an insult in there somewhere,” he hissed, feeling a little sensitive about his height. He rolled his eyes as he let his knock-knock joke fall flat. He was about to insult you back, only to stop and realize that he needed to get himself into your good graces. That meant no insults. For now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t realize,” you mocked. “Don’t worry, maybe it won’t be so <em>small </em>next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans narrowed his eyes which left you feeling satisfied. He huffed, standing up from the seat and roughly taking his bag. “Too bad, kiddo. My joke would’ve <em>knocked </em>you off of your feet,” he stated as he moved past you while he headed towards his seat.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t realize you were holding your breath until he was gone. You made your way towards your own seat and sat down, putting your bag next to you so no other people would claim it. Dang, what was his problem? Wasn’t it too early for him to annoy the hell out of you?</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, you had settled on your seat and brought out your phone. You silently browse through your social media site, only for the silence to be broken by his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock.” Sans had appeared behind you, instinctively making you jump. You almost dropped your phone from the shock while you twisted your head to look at him with a dumbfounded look on your face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>An amused grin lit up his face, leaning against the back of the chair next to you. “That’s not how knock-knock jokes work.”</p><p> </p><p>You glanced at his empty seat and then back to him, flattening your expression into mildly surprised. How’d he get there so quickly? And without you noticing? “What are you, some kind of ghost?” you asked with an irritated tone. Hmm. “You’re not dead, right?” you added carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rose an eyebrow. “Do I look dead to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you know. Because he’s a skeleton or something. But another response came to mind as you smugly responded, “No. Just short.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted to strangle you right then and there. He couldn’t see what was so special about you that made Napstablook trust you enough to invite you and made Papyrus so fond of you. To him, you’re just another annoying kid that knows how to push his buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m out,” he grunted as he turned around to leave again.</p><p> </p><p>You tried not to snicker. You don’t believe how good it felt to have some ounce of revenge against the white-haired kid. You turned your attention back to your phone, not realizing how much time has passed as students began to fill up the empty classroom. Eventually, your morning classes started.</p><p> </p><p>Before lunch came rolling around, you had slipped away from the room. It was getting quite boring and though the stares that Sans gave you had died down, you were still feeling fairly uncomfortable. You timed your entrace to the janitor’s closet, the same closet where you first met Blook. You weren’t surprised to see the empty room but that didn’t dissuade you from walking over to your usual place and then sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Finally a safe place from Sans. It hadn’t occurred to you why you were hiding from him. You probably didn’t want to give him a chance to reiterate your humiliating moment last week. You sat alone in the suffocating tranquility by yourself, closing your eyes for a couple of minutes to maybe take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>You drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>...What? Who the hell would knock at a janitor’s closet? You scrambled to get up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you head towards the door to swing it open a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Blook?” you greeted as Napstablook stood there in front of you with his impassive expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,Y/N,” he replied while smiling softly. “Do you want to have lunch with us?”</p><p> </p><p>You were stunned but quickly shook it away. “Wait, really?” You’re getting invited. To lunch. Again. The thought made you excited at first until you slowly realize that Sans would be there. And his two other aloof friends. And Mettaton’s jerky attitude. And Papyrus’ awful spaghetti. Sounds kinda fun if you were being honest.</p><p> </p><p>But the thought of being with Sans’ friends and the fear of him of bringing up your emotional display made you change your mind. “Uh, I’d rather not. But thanks for the offer, Blook.” You gave him a tight-lipped smile.</p><p> </p><p>Blook turned to a person who was beside him the whole time but was blocked off from your view because of the door. “I tried. Your turn,” Blook said before stepping away, letting Sans slide into your sight.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, you closed the door to his face as you felt your heartbeat spike. You never expected Napstablook himself to send Sans to you! Damn it, now there’s no way out.</p><p> </p><p>“T’was rude, kid,” Sans said on the other side of the door. You ignored him as you went to get the things you left behind. “Knock, knock!” he stated rather cheerfully. Or maybe it was forced. You didn’t know the difference.</p><p> </p><p>You struggled not to let out a grunt of frustration once you were back at the door again. Your hand was wrapped around the doorknob. Just one twist and you’d be face to face with the most annoying kid in town.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, kiddo. Don’t leave me hanging,” he started, his voice muffled by the door.</p><p> </p><p>You gritted your teeth. He obviously wouldn’t drop the nickname anytime soon. “Who’s there? I hope it’s not someone short,” you said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain pause at the other side which makes you smile in the process. Ha. Got him. “I eat mop,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I eat mop who?” you responded as if on instinct instead of mulling over the punchline.</p><p> </p><p>You flinched when he laughed out loud. “Ah, jeez kid. Your poo’s not meant for eating,” he replied almost breathily from trying to contain his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, haha,” you said as your voice dripped with scorn. It was a way to make him know that he wasn’t winning you this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>poo</em>-hoo. Are ya gonna cry or something?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Just the thought of his smug grin flashing in your head made you want to open the door and punch him in the face. You were quiet for several seconds as you fumed with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>You hear him clearing his throat. “Knock, knock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go away and knock on other doors!” you snapped at him, crossing your arms as you tapped your foot impatiently. Why the hell was he tormenting you? Aren’t there any other kids he could bother with his senseless knock, knock jokes? It was enough to make you crazy!</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock,” he said yet again.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a shaky exhale while rubbing your forehead. Better just get this over with. Maybe he’ll go away once you’ve humored him. “Who’s there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey bee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey bee who?” You hoped it wasn’t another mean punchline.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey bee a dear and open up, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked twice at the door. Huh. That was... different. Although you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction by just complying with whatever he wanted you to do. You gingerly opened the door with an innocent smile on your face. You were met with his unsure figure, his hands in his pockets while he looked away from you. You’ve never seen him act like this...in front of you. But that didn’t stop you from what you planned to do next.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, you said, “Why? Can’t reach the door?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flashed angrily as he met yours. “Dang, kid! I’m only like a couple of inches shorter than you!”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled as you stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind you. “Sorry, can’t hear you over the sounds of a short person yelling.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans just wanted to push you back into the closet and never let you out again. Instead, he inhaled rather deeply to push away his exasperation over your comments about his height. “Come on. They’re waiting for you for lunch,” he remarked coldly, turning around and walking away first.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. You initially wanted to make a break for the other direction but stopped yourself. You also had to go to the cafeteria. Groaning, you followed behind Sans who was already a distance away.</p><p> </p><p>But what if his plan was to tell his friends about your outburst while you sat there in shame? He wouldn’t do that... right?</p><p> </p><p>Plus, Sans hadn’t threatened you once. <em>And </em>he also invited you for lunch even when you’ve teased him a bunch of times. Maybe- maybe their company wouldn’t be so bad. You wanted to see it through.</p><p> </p><p>You began to hop with a delighted smile on your face as you couldn’t contain your excitement. Was he really turning around? Hmm... he could be hiding a catch.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you arrived at the cafeteria. Your brows furrowed when the group wasn’t in their usual lunch table. A bunch of strangers was seated in their former table. You glanced at Sans and peeked at the direction he was going. Oh! There they are. They had moved to a larger table at the back of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N! Brother!” Papyrus’ voice rang out like an alarm when there was a drill. He couldn’t help but attract a bunch of students nearby who gave him a dirty look. You frowned in discontent, glaring at whoever stared at the junior too much. You didn’t want Papyrus to realize that a lot of people were annoyed at him.</p><p> </p><p>When the two of you finally reached the table, the only spot left was next to this young kid who seemed new to their group. You took a seat next to them and they gave you a warm smile. “Hi! I’m Frisk. I’ve heard a lot about you from Papyrus and Blooky!”</p><p> </p><p>You skimmed through their faces, noting that only Papyrus and Napstablook were looking at you in acknowledgment. “You were such a great human friend that I convinced them to let you eat with us again!” Papyrus announced with a proud grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Papyrus,” you said to him, your face softening as you instantly relaxed. You turn back to Frisk. “I’m Y/N. Uh, they’ve never mentioned you before,” you said sheepishly as you reached out your hand.</p><p> </p><p>You braced yourself for any upcoming vision that you might see. It wasn’t that long ago when you realized that the only people you’ve met and had visions of were somehow from their weird group combination. You were always doing the spell each night so it wouldn’t falter just in case you encounter someone and had the chance to touch or hold their hand.</p><p> </p><p>This was the moment you’ve been waiting for and you didn’t realize sucking in a breath when Frisk grabbed your hand with their tiny little palms.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t dare blink as you kept your gaze towards the kid.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>5 seconds passed.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk had a look of confusion on their face because you had been holding their hand too long. “Uh...”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked once. Nothing changed. Huh. Curious. You quickly let go of their hand. Definitely weird. “S-sorry about that, you reminded me of someone,” you said swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Sans, who was seated in front of you, raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Frisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My nephew,” you lied. “I haven’t seen them in so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans snickered loudly for you to hear. You glanced at him -which was a mistake- as he mouthed the word ‘LIAR’ to you. Unnerved to be caught lying, you turned away from him. “Anyway, you look very young! What year are you?” You changed the subject and hoped that Sans wouldn’t say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m a freshman,” Frisk answered, oblivious.</p><p> </p><p> “Really? How about the rest of the group?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton, Alphys, and Napstablook are all 2nd years. Paps and Undyne are 3rd years. Sans is the only senior,” Frisk answered perfectly without even hesitating. It was as if they’ve known them so long.</p><p> </p><p>You tried not to look too suspicious. “Huh. How’d all of you meet up?” If Frisk was a first-year, that meant it should be their first time interacting with the group. It’s only been a week after all. But they were acting as if they all know one another.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was mildly interested in your queries. “We’re in the same club. My mother’s very close to Sans.” Frisk was talking about how Sans and Toriel were friends even before they laid eyes on each other. Not only that, but Sans was also being extremely helpful to Toriel when he had nothing to do. He did stay up last night to help Toriel with her plans with some of the adult monsters.</p><p> </p><p>That... was even weirder to you. Why would Frisk’s mom be close to Sans, a teenager? You decided not to push the topic. “Club?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk’s eyes glistened as they stared at you with a triumphant grin on their face. “Yes! We’re all members of the tutoring club! It’s fairly new but we hope you can support us!”</p><p> </p><p>You were surprised by their enthusiastic response. You couldn’t care less about their club but it made sense how they’re all strung together. It was cute to you that they’ve all become friends because they’re all in the same club. And a tutoring club at that. You wouldn’t have pegged the others as the grade-conscious type.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of club, Y/N,” Sans suddenly cut in, smoothly transitioning the topic he needed to discuss with you. “Our physics professor was very distraught by your lack of attendance last Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>He spoke so dramatically, you were sure he was up to something. The mention of your physics professor made you frown. You’ve taken the subject last year and it was easily your most hated subject. You simply waited for Sans to get to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“As president of the club, I was instructed by our highly troubled professor to force you to join our club.” His grin was wide as he haughtily caught your eyes. “For your sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Frisk looked so excited to bring up the topic of their club. You were supposed to join them. Frisk straightened up their spine. “If it’s not any trouble, Y/N, I’d like to discuss this matter further with you. Can you meet us in our clubroom after classes?”</p><p> </p><p>A strangled groan escaped your lips. “What if I don’t want to join any club?” you asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, that’s absurd!” Papyrus spoke up beside Sans, startling you. You had forgotten about the rest of the group since they were eating so silently and pretending not to overhear your conversation. “Why wouldn’t you want to join our fantastic club? You would be hanging out with us as an original member of our group and spend more time with me! It would be so much fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the enthusiastic intensity of Papyrus’ cheerful smile had you twisting and turning from your inner dilemma. You didn’t want enter some club so you can pass your Physics subject yet, turning down Papyrus’ ruse for friendship would break your heart. Not when he had offered some good points about joining.</p><p> </p><p>You look towards Sans who you were sure should be opposed to this but was quite confused when he wasn’t glowering at you. In fact, he wasn’t looking at you at all.</p><p> </p><p>So... this was their goal. They invited you to lunch so you’d join their club. Even Sans, who despised your presence, was desperate enough to change his attitude against you just so you’d join them. Hmm... you wanted to know more about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll meet you guys in the clubroom. But it’s not to say I’d join the club,” you warned.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough for the three of them. Afterward, Frisk tagged you along the counter to buy some food. It was a chance to get to know them. Frisk was very polite and mature for their age. They were easy to talk to and they even manage to bring up several topics of conversations when your chat’s dwindled. They know how to get your attention by presenting you more about their past. It really wasn’t much.</p><p> </p><p>They said they just moved here with their mother. They were a part of this group that helped people adjust to a new lifestyle, much like group therapy. They talk about helping each other while trying to find solutions to their problems. It was such a thoughtful concept and you wondered who founded it.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk and Papyrus switch sometimes when they want to talk to you through the duration of lunchtime. The others chatted as well, but mainly to themselves. When lunch ended, the group dispersed, leaving you walking along the hallway with Sans again.</p><p> </p><p>You fiddled with your hands as you walked behind him, nervously looking at the back of his head. Sans wasn’t going to lead you someplace and then threaten you to leave his friends alone, right? There was a tension in the air that you no doubt that Sans felt as well.</p><p> </p><p>Although you felt a very strong feeling of displeasure towards him, you wanted to at least have a civil relationship if you did decide to go through joining their club. Which you won’t. Joining a club would be tiresome for you and you really didn’t want that extra responsibility that came with it. Also, you already get home late because of how far you need to drive back after classes end. If you did push through joining then you’d be driving back home later than you would want to.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, shorty,” you called him.</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders tense before slumping once more. “It’s Sans,” he said, and even without seeing his face, you knew he was scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d call you your name if you’d call me mine,” you quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>honey,” </em>he said teasingly, referencing back to his past joke, “I’m already yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened as you choked back a gasp. He- what the fuck? You pushed down the embarrassment back to the pit of your stomach. “I meant to call me by my name,” you cleared up. Suddenly, you were grateful he was walking in front of you so he wouldn’t see your bashful expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sans obliged. “What is it, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did this mean you changed your mind about being friends with Papyrus?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans met your gaze by tilting his head back. “Of course it doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>His icy words felt like you were splashed in the face with a cold bucket of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to the clubroom and we’ll talk, alright?” he said casually, wearing his usual grin before turning his gaze back in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>If Sans thought you would want to join their club after that, he was dead wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Application</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting with Frisk. A chat with Sans and more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at that, we've reached 1.1k hits! I can't believe this fandom is still alive after five years XD Thanks for reading guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Frisk. I decline.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stood in front of you while their small eyes bored onto yours. They seemed a little conflicted, opening their mouth before closing it again as if trying to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>You had searched for Frisk in the middle of your last class, hoping you could talk to the freshman first without Sans. It was difficult trying to find them as their classes had ended an hour ago so they could be anywhere. You asked around on where to find the clubrooms and one student pointed you to the basement.</p><p> </p><p>Finding their clubroom was a different story altogether. You went into the wrong room three times, stumbling once inside an ongoing meeting to which you apologized profusely before leaving. Finally, at the end of the hall, you bumped into the girl with the red hair who had scowled you but reeled back when she recognized you.</p><p> </p><p>She was a little aloof but at least she pointed you in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>When you knocked on the door and stepped inside, you found Frisk alone in the room. There was a long table pushed to the left side of the small room along with a few chairs where Frisk was sitting on one. Piles of papers were stacked neatly around Frisk and you silently commended them for that one.</p><p> </p><p>There was an old, wooden cabinet on the right which seemed empty as of the moment but was cleaned of dust. At the center of the floor were 4 large mats, two soft blankets, and two pillows, all of which seemed to be relatively new. Two beanbags were at the corner of the room and they looked old enough that they’re pulling at the seams.</p><p> </p><p>You managed to smile at their interior decor. Well, this seems like more of an apartment than a clubroom.</p><p> </p><p>What would they do if the professors start to poke their nose around? ...It doesn’t seem too suspicious if they’d answer that this would be a comfortable setting for review sessions.</p><p> </p><p>You can imagine yourself sitting on the mat, leaning against the wall with Sans across from you, patiently teaching you Physics. The other members sat all around, sometimes telling jokes or just having a casual conversation. Papyrus offered you spaghetti that he made after you’ve given him tips on how to cook them properly.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, your heart warmed at the sight before you realized it was a distant dream.</p><p> </p><p>Sans hates you. The other members don’t seem like they particularly like you. The only people that were putting up with you were Frisk, Papyrus, and Blook.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t notice that Frisk had stood up to welcome you in, before you blurted out, “Sorry, Frisk. I decline.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment before Frisk was able to find their words. “Come in, Y/N. You can close the door behind you and lock it if you want privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>You did so hesitantly, hoping that you could decline and then leave immediately. You locked the door behind you so Sans wouldn’t be able to come in and make things worse. Frisk had moved to the mats, sitting on it with their back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>They motioned the place in front of them, patting it down. You followed them, putting your bag on the place beside you before sitting down cross-legged in front of Frisk with your back to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought your classes end a little later?” Frisk asked, deciding to ease into a conversation first before circling back to the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I exited a little early,” you confessed, a little bashful because this shouldn’t be the kind of thing you should be saying to a freshman. Ugh, you are such a terrible role model.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s why you sit at the back, huh? Makes it easier to slip out,” Frisk teased and you blush harder.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus told me.”</p><p> </p><p>You frowned. “I never told Papyrus that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Paps is always asking about you from Sans. Sans told him,” Frisk explained.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, makes sense. “Yeah, uhm,” you didn’t know how to say this to them without sounding like a complete asshole, “I’m not... comfortable around Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was quiet for a moment but you couldn’t read their expression. They have a very professional poker face which, in turn, made you nervous. They’re not going to be mad at you, are they? “You don’t have to worry about him,” they stated tensely, “I’ll talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a sigh of relief. “That’d be great, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I also want you to know... he’s not really the uptight guy I know. He’s like that because he’s trying to protect us, even if it’s come to be too extreme for others.” Frisk smiled to lessen the tension. “We’re his family, too, and he’s just trying his best to look out for us. I hope you don’t take it too personally. Sans isn’t just being mean to you and you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” you said carefully but you couldn’t help the sadness that laced your tone, “I’m just—trying to look out for me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! I know the perfect punishment for him.” Frisk’s grin widened mischievously. “Putting all that aside, let’s talk about your club application!” They suddenly pulled out a piece of paper you hadn’t realized they were holding and handed it to you. “I know you said you didn’t want to. I’ll make you an offer. We’ll give you a tutoring lesson for one day and then you can decide if you want to join or not!”</p><p> </p><p>Your brows furrowed as you looked at the application paper. You’re confused because you wanted to stay away from the club because of Sans but at the back of your mind, you know that the club was the only way to make Sans get out of your hair and then gain some friends –hopefully- in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk’s eyes glinted at your hesitation. Their initial plan was for their tutor club to be a front but when Sans had told them the possibility of funding, that’s when the tides changed. Frisk has yet to talk to Sans about this but they were sure he already had an idea especially when money was involved.</p><p> </p><p>“Physics, right?” they added. “Sans is our best student on that subject. I guarantee you he can up your knowledge in one session!”</p><p> </p><p>Now, hearing this wanted you to make a break towards the door. The flash in your mind from a while ago when you entered the room wasn’t such a distant dream after all. But really? Sans? It was just a thought but you weren’t hoping that he was the one to be teaching you! “I don’t know...”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re uncomfortable to be here with him, you can choose one of the members to accompany you!”</p><p> </p><p>You immediately wanted to say Papyrus but then thought about how he might be too excited or loud during the session and also... it might make Sans more passive-aggressive to you for using his brother against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free?” you asked Frisk. Frisk was the more logical choice especially since they seem to have this control over Sans for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was surprised at the question. “You want me to watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And maybe ease things down when it gets too—you know,” you said. You didn’t finish the statement because Frisk already nodded, already knowing what you were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled. “Of course I will! Does that mean you’ll join our club?” they asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who told me I can have a free demonstration without strings attached.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk just smiled. “I know, I know. But just one. If you want more sessions, you <em>have </em>to join our club,” they stated with a finger in the air while looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” you answered. “Why do you need a member anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Frisk answered mysteriously. They blinked once, tilting their head slightly while staring at the door. “Come in, Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>You jumped and whipped your head around to see Sans was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets and his jaw clenched. “You sneaked out,” Sans said flatly as he stared at you.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, you locked the door, didn’t you? How’d he come in without making a sound? The questions in your head were forgotten as you hardened your gaze while staring him back. “I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Sans, we already talked and arranged everything,” Frisk chirped up, easily melting away the tension in the air. They stood up, smoothening out their clothes before walking over to the desk where they were doing their paperwork. “I’ll fill you in on it later. Y/N, you can stay here as much as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Panic flashed in his eyes. “Wait, you guys already talked without me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sans in disarray was a treat so you decided to stay for a couple more minutes. You moved yourself to the beanbags for a more comfortable seat. Sans watched you with his sky blue eyes warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Frisk answered. “It’s all taken care of. We’ll talk about it later.” They dismissively waved their hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sans grunted before narrowing his eyes back to you. He settled to sit on the mat, hogging the two pillows and blankets all to himself into a makeshift little bed. It seemed like he wanted to talk to you about it but he couldn’t with Frisk sitting right there.</p><p> </p><p>You smirked at him triumphantly. Frisk being your middleman was the right choice. “I’m free on Saturday,” you tell Frisk, talking about the session.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Sans is free on Saturday,” Frisk answered without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had already settled on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he lifted an eyebrow. “No, I’m not. I already have something scheduled.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk huffed, pushing back the chair a little with a patient expression. “No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do. I have to--“ Sans paused for a second, “help Tori with something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom’s gonna be fine. I’ll get Asgore to help her,” Frisk replied.</p><p> </p><p>Your ears perked up. So... Frisk’s mom and Sans seem awfully close. You listen quietly to their conversation, a habit that you’ve picked up after years of being surrounded by people who were always talking about you behind your back.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to help Dr. Gaster with, uh, something,” Sans replied lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text him and say you’re busy on that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans crossed his arms. “I need to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never sleep even when you can,” Frisk replied. “Sans, stop fighting. You’re going to have a session with Y/N whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans groaned. He just wanted to be left alone for the time being. He whipped his head to glower at you, blaming you for getting his schedule ruined. “Thanks for nothing, kid,” he said with a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>You were too amused to even be upset. “Ah, sure, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an uncomfortable amount of silence that ensued in the next few minutes. Frisk seemed to hardly care while Sans was slowly getting ready to doze off which you found mildly interesting. Huh. He falls asleep so fast.</p><p> </p><p>You minded your own business but you were restless. Your foot kept tapping the floor in a fast and steady beat while you tried to focus your attention on your phone.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, you couldn’t take it and stood up from your seat so quickly, catching both Frisk’s and Sans’ gaze. “I, uh, I think I’ll go on ahead,” you said mostly to Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk gave you a friendly smile. “Sure, Y/N. I hope to hear good news from you soon,” they replied light-heartedly. You were sure they were talking about you joining their club. Which you won’t. Or will. Gah, you still haven’t made up your mind!</p><p> </p><p>You see Sans rolling off his makeshift bed and lazily pushing himself up before placing his hands back inside his pockets. “I’ll see you out,” he remarked but the glint in his eye told you that he wanted to talk to you.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced towards Frisk in alarm but they had already turned their back against you, busy stuffing their face into the pile of papers.</p><p> </p><p>Guess you have to deal with this alone. Fine, then.</p><p> </p><p>You stepped out of the room and he did as well, closing the door behind him. The two of you stood along the buzzing hallway filled with students going in and out of their respective clubrooms. “Let’s go somewhere quieter,” he said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What, so you can threaten me freely? Geez, hooray.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, you followed him out, deciding against your better judgment. After hearing Frisk defend Sans a while ago, his actions made a lot of sense. That doesn’t mean he’s justified to be an asshole. He led you up the university basement, out the entrance doors, and to the side of the university. There were still a couple of students out and about but not as many. He stopped when he reached somewhere secluded at the back of the university and shadowed by trees.</p><p> </p><p>You waited for him to say something as he remained standing, his eyes darting left and right before focusing on you. “I want to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>You almost fell on your butt as you stumbled backward. You expected him to say anything <em>except that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted to laugh at your reaction but immediately felt shame. “I’m not apologizing for you <em>or </em>for me,” he cleared out, “I’m doing it for my friends. For the club.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t find the words as you stared at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, kid. I just wanted to make sure that you’re joining. Frisk had expended a lot of effort to make it possible and I don’t wanna stand in their way and cause trouble. We still need one more member to make the club official, just one. After that, I’m going to turn away any applicants and say we’re all packed.” His grin seemed to relax but only a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Did- did Frisk put you up to this?” you asked carefully when you regained your composure.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he snapped. “It’s all on me. C’mon, kid, am I too unbelievable? <em>You’re </em>the one that keeps lyin’ around here.”</p><p> </p><p>You gasped at his accusing tone. “I have never lied!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying right now,” Sans pointed out with a sharp look. “And I don’t care, that’s your business and all but I don’t want to catch you lying to my friends. It’s not a very nice feeling,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, you felt a hint of jealousy. You sure wished you had a friend that cared enough to be pissed off when someone’s lying to you. “I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged his shoulders at your answer. “Good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take me here so you can apologize to me?” you asked in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” he replied, darting his eyes away to appear aloof. “I thought maybe I was too harsh on ya. Didn’t want to scare off our future club member.” His grin seemed too forced.</p><p> </p><p>You stood quietly for a second before asking, “Why me? Why couldn’t you just find another person or something?”</p><p> </p><p>This was a done deal once your Physics professor had personally talked to Sans about you, once she brought up the topic of funds. Frisk and Sans had a meeting about it and they reached a decision that they need you to join the club as their last member. Sure, they need one more tutor in less than a month but Frisk can fix that easily.</p><p> </p><p>Sans leaned his body towards the wall of the university and you grinned. Geez, the wall looked hardly clean. You were sure there’d be dirt and moot on his jacket which you refused to mention. Sans ignored your grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Napstablook and Papyrus consider you their friend,” Sans responded. He noticed your grin turning smug. “That doesn’t mean you can hang out with my brother. I meant what I said. Unless you can get me to trust you first, I will not let Papyrus get close to you.”</p><p> </p><p>You kept saying it over and over in your head. Get him to trust you? In other words, he needs you to be friends with him first before he can trust his brother to you. How the hell would you do that when you can’t trust him because you think that he’s an evil incarnate in disguise? There was just no way around this.</p><p> </p><p>Before you can stop yourself, you say, “How will I get you to trust me when I don’t trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans pushed himself off the wall easily with his trademark grin. Sure enough, the back of his jacket was full of dirt and moot. The sight made you feel a little better. “That’s a <em>you </em>problem, kid. Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p>It was evident. Even without touching Sans, he’s evil! You stare at his retreating back until he was out of your vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, you had been hoping to ignore Sans as long as you can. Guess it didn’t work out the moment you stepped in the door to find him sitting on the seat beside you, snoring away. What the hell was he doing here, again? This was twice in a row!</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but scowl which disappeared immediately when you found his round face looking harmless as a fly while he snored. You also noticed he wasn’t wearing a jacket today which definitely lifted your spirits up a little. You took your seat beside him as quietly as you can, sitting on your usual seat and setting your bag down.</p><p> </p><p>You catch yourself looking at him once or twice. You feel a rather curious itch at the back of your mind that was just begging to be scratched. You stared at him a little longer the third time. You noticed his cheeks that were mostly stretched out for grinning too much was sagging a little. Huh. Sans has very round cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>You found yourself lifting a hand up, your index finger curving outward as you slowly inched towards his right cheek. You made sure he was still asleep but you could feel your heart beating in your chest in anticipation while you sucked in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of centimeters from touching his skin, a hand wrapped around your wrist so fast you hadn’t even noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Your breathing stopped as your vision changes.</p><p> </p><p>It was the skeleton again. His eye sockets were half-lidded, not unlike the Sans you know. The white pinpricks for his eyes held your gaze, narrowing slightly. There was an ever-present grin on his face that grew taut the longer the seconds passed.</p><p> </p><p>Different from the first time you’ve seen the vision that was too fast that you almost mistook it for your imagination.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it was as if time moved agonizingly slow, allowing you to take in the character in front of you, your eyes hungrily taking in the sight of him with both interest and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Sans asked, his teeth never moved open but you could hear his voice.</p><p> </p><p>You tried your hardest not to blink. “I, uh—“ You lost your words as you stared at him, probably longer than you’re used to. Your hand was barely hovering over his... skull- where his cheek should be. You couldn’t help yourself.</p><p> </p><p>You pushed your finger to poke his skull, hoping it’d be soft like skin so you’d know that whatever this skeleton was, it was just a characterization of the spell you had used. You felt your heart drop when your finger met with a hard and rough exterior, much like a human skull. This—this was real.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes began to water and you unconsciously blinked, much to your protest. He was back to human, with your finger poking his plump, red cheek with his mouth hanging open. “Kid—“</p><p> </p><p>You retracted your hand as if you’ve touched poison, swiftly looking away as your heart raced in your chest. “S-sorry, thought you were asleep,” you mutter.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was at a loss for words. He couldn’t explain what your expression meant and to be honest, he didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you sat in uncomfortable silence, unable to bring the topic back up and unwilling to acknowledge each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mettaton and Blook moments~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sans’ friends entered the door, Sans immediately left you alone as he casually strolled with his friend towards his seat. You felt a sense of relief that you always felt after an interaction with him. You had trouble listening to the lecture, not that unusual really, as your attention drifted back to your vision and to your hand.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to bring it up to almost anyone at this point because you didn’t want to obsess over it alone. But it wasn’t like you had anyone else. Plus, you had a feeling Sans will no doubt shut you out- or more- if you brought it up. If he was aware of his own characterization and was trying to hide it from everyone, he’d go bat-shit crazy if he found out you knew.</p><p> </p><p>What perplexed you, even more, was the feeling of bone, <em>literal bone</em>, when you had touched him while he was a skeleton. It was as if he was real with his animated lidded eye sockets and his big, round grin. It was impossible! That wasn’t how a human skeleton looks like! Nobody has sockets and teeth <em>that </em>big! And though Sans’ human form does resemble his skeleton form, it still doesn’t make sense!</p><p> </p><p><em>Why him? </em>Why Napstablook?</p><p> </p><p>Why not other humans?</p><p> </p><p>Of course, ever since you saw the vision of Sans, you’ve tried to experiment further. Sometimes, you bump into strangers or hand over something. You even shook your cook’s and your maid’s hands when you got home but nothing happened! Even Frisk didn’t change form even though they’re a part of their weird group!</p><p> </p><p>It was like—like they were aliens who shapeshifted into human forms to live on Earth!</p><p> </p><p>The thought made you shiver. No, there’s no way that’s real. Aliens aren’t real. Shapeshifters aren’t real. They’re human, no doubt about it.</p><p> </p><p>...They <em>are </em>human, right?</p><p> </p><p>Damn it! You push the thoughts away. If you were going to make friends with the rest of the club members, you can’t be thinking they’re aliens. It was a nice thought. Make friends. You figured if you can’t befriend Sans, you can at least be friendly with his club members to piss him off... and maybe have some leverage.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t the phrase go ‘the friends of your enemy are your friends’ or something like that? Hell. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, you sneaked out of your last class before lunch 30 minutes earlier. You wanted to hang with Napstablook today if he was in the janitor’s closet. You wanted to ask him why he thought hiding out in a cramped and smelly closet was better than their slightly less cramped and smelly clubroom. As you turned to a corner, a familiar face had you stopping in your tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Blook’s cousin- who was it again? Meta? Merlin? Marathon?- was standing in front of a freedom board the size of a regular whiteboard littered with posters and papers of university events and advertisements and the likes.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a beige turtleneck underneath a muted brown suit jacket which accentuated his curves. Your parents would absolutely adore him given that he would suit their model tastes.  </p><p> </p><p>You walked towards him as casually as you can, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It seemed to be a poster for a musical play audition. Oh? That’s interesting. “I never knew you’re one of those kids,” you chirped behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton barely flinched and you mentally applauded his attention to his surroundings. He must’ve known you were here the entire time. “Ah, human,” he mused, “Don’t you know I’m gifted with the skills and experience to be the star of a lousy local play?”</p><p> </p><p>You situated yourself beside him while looking over the audition poster. “Well? Why don’t you go on and try?”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton finally looked over to you, briefly scanning your outfit to which he scowled a little, before smoothening his expression. “I would absolutely love to have the chance to stun everyone with my amazing beauty and singing,” His expression hardened, “but unfortunately, I don’t have the funds to buy the necessary outfit for the audition.”</p><p> </p><p>Outfit? You looked at the poster a little more closely. Truthfully enough, it seemed like the theater club needed someone who was more than prepared to audition. Ebott University was a rather small university so it’d make sense that the school doesn’t fund the clubs unless it was absolutely necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrow perked up at the outfit. “A pirate costume?” Wow, they even named the name of the boutique where they sold the particular outfit they were looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton let out a scoff. “Scandalous, really! It’s not like your clothes can represent how much talent you exude!”</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a little smile. “I think I have this same outfit back home. Maybe I can lend it to you,” you say to the sophomore who was taller than you. You practically saw Mettaton switch expression in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>He took your hands in his, his eyes wide and sparkling while a big gasp shaped his lips. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>You had expected to get a vision from the touch but was left feeling unsatisfied when nothing changed.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a good-natured laugh, a bit forced, at his excitement. He frequently acted older than you and you found that a little disconcerting at times but you can see the kid in him this time. “Yeah. When do you need it?” you asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton swept you up your feet and you let out a squeal as he caught you off-guard in an embrace, stealing the attention of a few students passing by. “Oh, you are an angel, gorgeous!” he shrieked out before letting you down. For a moment, the barrier between the two of you disappeared. His grin was infectious as he stared down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe my cousin was right. You aren’t as bad as I thought. Though your outfit could still use some glow-up,” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>He was back to his usual jerky self. You couldn’t help the heat rise to your cheeks, though. It has been a while since somebody had genuinely given you a hug. It was... nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’ve had said that a couple of outfits would make you change your mind about me, I would’ve offered a lot sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton rolled his eyes as he stepped away from you. “Darling, if you’re going to offer me your clothes,” he pointedly scrutinized your lazy outfit, “I would rather die in a ditch.”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed. “Point taken.” Your heart was beating so loud in your chest. This was your first interaction in a while that was akin to friendship. “What are you doing on this side of the hallway anyway? Aren’t the second years a floor below?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the reminder. I was looking for my cousin. Alphys told me he hangs out around here somewhere,” he said as his expression turned sour. “I told her I am not my cousin’s keeper but she told me I needed to find him before our small boss found out he was alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t fail to notice how Mettaton was now more open to you than usual. It may have something to do with the fact that you offered a kind gesture to him and now he’s returning it.</p><p> </p><p>Was befriending someone really this easy? You didn’t even have to go and buy them something before they acknowledge you. God, you were such a pushover before.</p><p> </p><p>Wait- when he said small boss, did he mean Sans or Frisk? Frisk didn’t look like the type they’d be afraid of so it would be safe to assume he was talking about Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know where he is. Go on, I’ll bring him to the cafeteria when I find him,” you stated.</p><p> </p><p>A smirk tugged on his lips. “You really are an angel, darling! See you at lunch,” he remarked, giving you a sly wink before turning around his heels and leaving. After you made sure he was gone, you went ahead to go to the janitor’s closet.</p><p> </p><p>You dart your eyes around before knocking softly on the door and entering. The light was closed and you switched it open. Geez, what is it with this person and sitting in the dark, alone? You weren’t surprised to see Blook’s outstretched legs at the corner of the small room once the light had settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Blook,” you greeted.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as his face came into view, you see him taking off his headphones and leaving them around his neck. “Hi, Y/N,” he greeted back quietly. “Do you want to sit?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded and took your seat across from him. You noticed there was a piece of cardboard there, probably so you wouldn’t have to sit on the dusty floor. You shot him an appreciative look, pushing down the feeling of softness that was bubbling up.</p><p> </p><p>Geez, why would you cry over a piece of cardboard? What a weakling.</p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton was looking for you,” you told him once you had settled down.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t lead him to this place, did you?” he asked you with slightly narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I wouldn’t want them to take away the one place you can hide from,” you answered. Blook seemed to appreciate that as his shoulders relaxed more. “But, don’t think I’ve forgotten that you led Sans in here.”</p><p> </p><p>He grimaced. “Sorry ‘bout that. Frisk told me to take him to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, don’t worry,” you state with a short laugh. There was a pause that made the situation awkward. You noticed Blook hadn’t put his headphones on again and took it as a sign that he was willing to talk to you today.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was you didn’t know how to start a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>You cleared your throat, a light blush forming in your cheeks. “So... any reason why you’ve joined your club?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a good starter. It seemed casual enough that maybe Blook won’t notice were actually you trying to figure out why they’ve grouped themselves together or why the spell only worked when it was with one of their members.</p><p> </p><p>Blook shrugged. “My cousin made me,” was his short reply.</p><p> </p><p>You pursed your lips, trying not to look too disappointed. “What made him join in the first place?” you pushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably his studies,” Blook answered. He knew enough not to spill too much information plus they had a meeting about this particular situation one time. Frisk and Sans made it very clear and repeated it over and over, it was almost annoying.</p><p> </p><p>You let out an exhale. You won’t get anything out of him anytime soon. “How’s the club treating you so far?” This time, it wasn’t a probe. You wanted to know what it was like and if joining them was really worth it.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile tugged on his face. “I’d rather be alone but they’re great company. Especially, Frisk. They’re the reason I stepped out of my comfort zone.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a somewhat nostalgic look on Blook’s face as he talked about Frisk. This surprised you. You didn’t know Blook and Frisk were close. “That’s nice. Looks like Frisk is a good person,” you mumble, suddenly longing to have Frisk’s validation. Maybe if you’ve become friends with Frisk, Blook will grow closer to you, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Good is an understatement,” he responded. “They’re amazing. Even when they’re just a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow, they’re <em>closer </em>than you think. A hint of jealousy surged through you but you quickly shook it away. You’ll find friends like them. Someday.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re we talking about Frisk, anyway?” Napstablook asked with a chuckle. “I’d like to know more about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” You catch yourself getting too excited but you can’t help but grin. “I’d like to know you more, too!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you chatted for quite some time, exchanging each other’s past without revealing too much. You told him about your parents but left out the part that you’re filthy rich. He told you about his music tastes and his hobby, which was to lie down on the floor and feel like trash. You felt bad for a moment but told him you do that sometimes, too. He seemed happy enough to have found somebody with similar antics.</p><p> </p><p>He relayed stories about taking care of several snails he used to do as a job and when there was someone interested enough, he’d host a snail race. It was amusing to hear and you chalked it up to Blook still being a kid at heart. You can’t deny you haven’t done that when you were a kid.</p><p> </p><p>His phone began to vibrate all of a sudden, cutting your casual conversation short. Blook shot it a weak glare and then pocketed his phone afterward to push himself up from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>You followed short and dusted off your clothes. Thankfully, a few specks of dust only stuck onto your legs. “Was somebody calling?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just Mettaton. Probably to eat because it’s lunchtime,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “Was he always that clingy?”</p><p> </p><p>Blook was about to answer but stopped himself before carefully saying, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, a moment ago, you said you’d want to hear my beats, right?” he brought the topic back up, pausing right by the door while turning his head a little bit to glance at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah!” You replied, nodding with a thoughtful hum. “I would love to!”</p><p> </p><p>He fished his phone out from inside his pockets and pushed them towards you. “Here. Put in your number. I’ll send them to you when I have time.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked twice before grabbing his phone. After you had punched in your digits and your name as his contact, he was already out the door. You trailed after him, making sure to close the lights and the door. You walked alongside him, a grin present on your face as you returned him his phone. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Thanks,” Blook replied while looking away from you, his hand snatching his phone and pushing it back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you arrived at the cafeteria shortly after. You’ve noticed they were back at their former, smaller table and you noticed Frisk wasn’t there. There was a switch in their positions from last time, with Mettaton, Sans and Papyrus on the right and the other two on the left.</p><p> </p><p>There was a single chair at the edge of the table next to Mettaton and this time, he acknowledged you with a wave when he caught sight of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Y/N!” Papyrus greeted happily, jovial as always. “Hi, Napstablook! You two are later than Sans today!” You waved back at him in response and he seemed to be satisfied with that.</p><p> </p><p>Sans caught your gaze for a moment before looking away. That’s new. Mettaton patted the seat beside him. “Here, darling. I saved you a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile crawled onto your face as you took the seat. Napstablook sat on the opposite side of you, next to the red-haired girl. Truthfully, you liked this position. Except for the fact that Papyrus was at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Today’s lunchtime was different than the other days. Mettaton chatted with you all throughout and occasionally chided your outfit but it was fine. Napstablook sat quietly beside you as he listened to his cousin’s stories. At some point, Mettaton opened up a topic about celebrities and their deepest, darkest secrets. You were surprised at his extensive knowledge about celebrities but you’d be lying if you told him you weren’t interested in juicy gossips. The two of you shortly bonded over romance and sexual lives as well as their preferences and kinks.</p><p> </p><p>You could see the others entertained as well as they listened in on Mettaton’s stories. You let out a laugh after Papyrus gasped and commented from his side of the table, his voice increasing in volume just so he could deliver his own reactions. You wished he hadn’t been sitting that far away but guessed it was Sans’ idea.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch ended, you found yourself getting sad for parting ways. Yeah, it was embarrassing how desperate you are for the company.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Y/N!” Papyrus hopped over to you before you can leave. Your eyes wandered to Sans who also looked surprised as he stood beside his towering brother. “I wanted to ask you. Do you like puzzles?” His face was hopeful as he stared down at you with his big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure?” you replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hoping to host a game night soon with all kinds of puzzles and games! I was hoping maybe you’d join us if I invite you and the others for a game night?”</p><p> </p><p>You try not to look too excited as your face broke into a grin. “Sounds great! I’ll take you up on that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Papyrus looked like he was ready to jump up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Hanging with you guys is great,” you said with a wry smile while glancing towards Sans. There was a stern expression on his face. Oh, boy. It’s not like you can take it back when Papyrus looks so happy. “Text me the invite, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I don’t have your number!” he exclaimed in horror. You let out a snort before pulling out your phone and giving it to him. Before Papyrus can grab it, Sans snatched it away from your hands. Papyrus stared down at him with a frown. “Brother! What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>gaming</em> her my number, Paps. Don’t worry, I can contact her when it’s game night,” Sans casually answered, sending a wink to his brother before handing your phone back to you after he had saved his number. You accepted it without trying to look too disappointed. You were sure Sans won’t contact you when it’s game night. Curses.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess you can text her, too.” Papyrus crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Paps! C’mon or we’re gonna be late!” The red-head called him. She had been standing there for several minutes while waiting for Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, brother, Y/N!” Papyrus waved happily while he bounded over to his friend. The two of them left the cafeteria along with the others, leaving you with Sans.</p><p> </p><p>You spun around on your heels to leave first but suddenly, a hand caught yours. You turned around to find Sans staring intensely at his own fingers around your hand, skin touching skin before his sky blue eyes met yours. Your heart was racing in your chest, the words lost in your throat while waiting for him to do something.</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused for a moment as if he expected something to happen when he touched you.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crap.</p><p> </p><p>He knows.</p><p> </p><p>He knows you see right through him. <em>Quite literally. </em></p><p> </p><p>And he grabbed you to confirm it.</p><p> </p><p>But the spell didn’t work this time. Nothing happened when you touched Mettaton a while ago. Does it mean it can only be activated once per day? And for 5 seconds, at most, only?</p><p> </p><p>Geez, he’s been holding your hand for more than 5 seconds now. The thought of it made heat crawl to your face, temporarily forgetting about your fear from just a moment ago. “U-uhm—“</p><p> </p><p>Sans registered your bashful expression and immediately lets go, his face flushing in turn. “Sorry. I—I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious he made that up on the spot but you nodded. Once he started walking, you released a shaky breathe you hadn’t realized you’ve been holding.</p><p> </p><p>Get it together, Y/N! Don’t act like a creep!</p><p> </p><p>You have to think of a way to deflect his question when he asked you about it.</p><p> </p><p>You deliberately walked a little slower so Sans was walking in front of you. It was fruitless, however, because Sans slowed down as well so he could walk alongside you. “What lesson should I start with on Physics?” he asked after a few minutes of tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>You huffed. “Uh... wherever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans quipped a brow. “Kid... what do you think Physics is about?”</p><p> </p><p>You pulled quite a face at the question. “Uhm, kinda like Math with equations and stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans groaned loudly, rubbing his face with palms. “Geez, kid. You don’t even know the basic concepts? C’mon, throw me a bone here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know basic concepts!” you hissed. “I know half, I think.” You don’t really hate the subject. You hated the professor who taught the subject and it resulted to you skipping his class all the time. He was an annoying, conceited jerk-ass who uses his position of power to get the students to heed to his every order. It was hell. You were glad you got out of there even when he was an asshole enough to not drop you out of his subject and instead gave you a failing mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you better be a fast learner because there’s so much catching up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge, small man?” you asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Sans gave you a look but there was a small smile on his face. “If you fail every single question I ask, I will tear your application paper apart myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Your expression contorted into a scowl. “I can <em>at least </em>get something right, you asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” he chirped before the two of you arrived in class.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Throw me a bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You got new textmates. A session with Sans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>art link:<br/><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/620072598668214272/its-my-fave-ladieeees-from-ao3-fic-of-spells-and">human alphyne art!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p> </p><p>That same day you gave Blook your number, he had sent you a link for one of his mixes. There was no greeting, no other words, just a link. You’ve gotten the text while you were at home and in bed. You were confused at first but clicked the link, which was actually a stupid move if you were being honest, and the second you saw SpookyWaveRemixPt.1, you let out a loud snicker.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you saved his number into your contacts, you sent him a text back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>this is actually pretty good. the beat makes me sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>yeah, it does that. u should try listening if you want to relax and feel like garbage.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a confused sound at the back of your throat but your eyes were lit up in amusement. You never know if he was being serious about that hobby of his or what. It doesn’t seem to faze him so maybe it was okay to indulge with him a bit? You knew you should probably say something about <em>not </em>feeling like shit but it’s not like you could preach what you teach.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you</strong>: it works. i kinda want this to be my background music in my room.</p><p> </p><p>After sending him that text, you connected your phone to the built-in speakers you had in your room and let the music play. It really did make you sleepy especially after that one hour drive from your university and then eating a handful of junk food from your fridge instead of the home-cooked meal by your cook.</p><p> </p><p>You fell asleep after that and when you woke up, you found that Blook had sent you three more links of his music since you ‘liked it so much’. The simple interaction had you feeling great in the morning even though you’re not a morning person.</p><p> </p><p>After showering and getting dressed in your casual clothes that looked exactly like your pajamas, you went to one of the supposed guest rooms in your house that has been turned into a whole closet. You rummaged the cabinets to find the pirate costume that Mettaton needed.</p><p> </p><p>You grunted when you couldn’t find the particular brand that the theater club listed. It was one of the lower brands... in the eyes of your parents. You did find a pirate costume although with much higher quality and definitely more expensive. You secretly hoped Mettaton wouldn’t notice the difference. It was one that your mom or dad buys when released by a highly-promising fashion line just because.</p><p> </p><p>There are definitely a lot of clothes in this closet that hasn’t even been unwrapped from their original cover. Plus, this was just one of their closet rooms. They have five in total.</p><p> </p><p>You’re allowed to take and wear whatever you want but the walk-in closet in the master’s bedroom was off-limits. Suffice to say you’ve broken into that particular closet and took some of their favorite and most expensive clothes a bunch of times just to piss them off.</p><p> </p><p>You debated whether or not to pair the outfit with one of the many boots your parents own but maybe it might be too much. Mettaton might think something’s up if you walk in and gave him a pair of Dr. Martens for free. You do want him to keep the outfit since it wasn’t like it has any use to you.</p><p> </p><p>After putting the outfit haphazardly into your empty bag, you strolled downstairs to find a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee already waiting for you on the large, wooden table. You figured you’d eat today just so the cook won’t feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>The large house was quiet and it took all that you can not to eat hurriedly and get out of the damn house. To distract yourself from the echoing loneliness you felt, you sent Napstablook a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>good morning! i think i like your first mix but maybe i just haven’t listened to the others enough.</p><p> </p><p>A smile broke on your face when he replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>sorry if it’s disappointing....</p><p> </p><p>Your smile fell. This was the beginning of you understanding that Blook may have low self-esteem.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>it’s not! they’re good but maybe it just isn’t what i prefer. but i promise you, i enjoy listening to them.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t have him feeling like that so early in the morning. You tried to text him what you hoped was good enough to lift his spirits up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>...thanks. that means a lot to me.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t sure how he really was feeling over text but you gave him the benefit of the doubt. You walked to your car after breakfast and through the one-hour drive, you let Blook’s music play through your car. You wanted to drop the outfit to Mettaton first before going to your classes so you texted Blook if he was already in the school.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>clubroom. he’s here. and everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>They were all here and present this early in the morning? That’s interesting. You made your way to the basement, relieved to find that there were little to no students lurking around unlike after classes. You stopped at the old, wooden door of the clubroom.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of knocking like a normal person, you gingerly pressed your head to the door, hoping to hear what they could be discussing inside.</p><p> </p><p>“—we have to be careful.” Surprisingly, the muffled voice you were hearing came from Sans. “T’is why I made the buddy system in the first place. Speaking of the buddy system, I thought I made it clear that you can’t wander around on your own, Napstablook!”</p><p> </p><p>They have a buddy system? That’s weird. Why are they all buddy-ing up for? It’s not like there’s something dangerous about going to college.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to learn more but struggled since their voices were inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you should be doing that, <em>punk</em>.” Someone’s guttural voice spoke up behind, making you jump in surprise while slapping a hand to your mouth to keep yourself from screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Your head turned towards the source of the voice, only to find a tanned red-haired girl with an unamused expression in her face. Oh, crap, it’s one of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi,” you said nervously as you stepped away from the door. “I’m here for Mettaton actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl had an eyepatch over her left eye which left you wondering what kind of accident can befall a college student that was dangerous enough to lose an eye. You didn’t fail to notice however, the muscular shape of her body through which you deemed can only be attained by an intense and consistent workout system.</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, scanning you from head to toe with her good eye that seemed to surpass Sans’ scrutinizing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re that human,” she stated flatly after a few seconds. “Our new member.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened. “Uh, I’m still not—“</p><p> </p><p>She smirked, showing off the sharpness of her fangs which you weren’t sure would be approved by the school and that stopped you from talking. She stepped forward towards the door and you moved aside, afraid of what’ll happen if you get in her way. She swung the door open so loudly that it stopped the ongoing meeting of the members inside.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his pockets, glancing at the door lazily before realizing that you were there behind his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, robot! Human’s looking for you!”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel your heart drop at the girl’s words. Robot? Nah, that’s a coincidence, right?</p><p> </p><p>But why the hell would she call Mettaton robot? You mistakenly glanced upon Sans who was eyeing you with an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton hopped over to you in record time. “Ah, darling! What brings you here so early in the morning?” he mused, effectively blocking your view from Sans.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked twice before taking your backpack to unzip it and grabbing the pirate outfit wrapped in a flimsy plastic bag that you hoped would mask how high-quality it was. Mettaton snatched the plastic from your hand, ignoring your “hey!” as he unraveled the blouse. His eyes twinkled in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear, you are my lifesaver! This looks absolutely exquisite! This was just lying around your house?” he asked while surveying the clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was my dad’s. He wasn’t using it anymore,” you lied easily.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton gave you a wry smile. “It certainly doesn’t look like it’s been used!” he said almost suspiciously. You narrowed your eyes at him. He broke into a playful grin, “But of course, it’s not something I should question! Thank you, darling!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton, get back in here so we can wrap this up!” Sans called from inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, that’s my cue. See you at lunch, darling!~”</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a response from you, the door slammed in your face. At least that went well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next couple of days passed by like a breeze. You and Napstablook sent regular texts to each other, mostly just him sending you more music while you admiring his work. It was all casual and friendly but you adored every second of it. It’s been probably a year since you’ve had someone you can send a text to whenever you felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>Although Blook does fall into his habit of self-depreciation comments and sometimes no replies, you’re satisfied that the two of you were certainly moving past the acquaintance stage.</p><p> </p><p>Was it weird that you think you have to reach certain levels before you can call someone a friend? You might be overthinking it but it’s become your habit to notice the signs ever since people started using you. You know, just so you can make sure you don’t get pushed around again.</p><p> </p><p>Sans, on the other hand, had been ignoring you like the plague. You catch him looking often at you like you were some kind of puzzle he needed to fix yet he just couldn’t get the pieces right.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, you try to break the ice whenever the two of you were alone in that short walk from the cafeteria to your next class after lunch, but his answers were short and vague. He was suspicious of you as you are suspicious of him.</p><p> </p><p>Imagine how much strain you were in when Saturday dreadfully came, the day you picked out for the session. Last night, you thought of texting him. Maybe try and push the schedule a bit. Your hands were clammy and your mouth felt dry as you composed a text message.</p><p> </p><p>How do you even fucking start the conversation?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hey sans, it’s me y/n. can you tell frisk i can’t go tomorrow because i’m sick? i’m sick of you being an asshole is what i am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. You wish you can send that to his face. It would’ve been nice but it wouldn’t help lessen the tension between the two of you. If he was going to act like your asshole Physics professor from last year, you’d be tempted to drop the subject altogether.</p><p> </p><p>But... it wouldn’t be fair to Frisk. It came directly from Sans that Frisk had put a lot of effort into the club and you didn’t want to ruin that. And you didn’t want Blook’s and Mettaton’s company to disappear, especially now that you were already getting attached to them.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Desperate.</p><p> </p><p>You took a deep breath. It just feels weird to go to the university tomorrow without knowing if your supposed mentor is in his right mind for it.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was in a bad mood and proceeds to punish you for it, successfully cutting you off from the club?</p><p> </p><p><strong>you</strong>: knock knock</p><p> </p><p>You dropped the phone on your bed as if it burned you. Welp, you’ve done it. You’ve dug your own grave.</p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts were swimming in your head, hoping that you could reverse the time and unsend that ungodly text. It felt like half an hour but only two minutes passed when your phone vibrated. You picked it up, reminding yourself nobody can see your reaction right now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>sans</strong>: who’s there</p><p> </p><p>Your heart was racing. Did he know it was you or was he humoring you because you opened with a knock-knock joke? Your nose scrunched up at the contact name. You weren’t particularly fond of using a person’s real name when you put it up as a contact. You quickly changed his name on your phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>howard</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong>howard who</p><p> </p><p>You snickered when the name came up. Yeah, this was so much better.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>howard you feeling about tomorrow’s session?</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong>knock knock</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>who’s there?</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong>butter</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>butter who?</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong>it’s butter if you don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>That was so cryptic; your face fell in disappointment. You thought about calling him but you’re not a phone call type of person. Texting was gonna have to do.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>pls tell me you’re not mad at me or something. i don’t want you to come tomorrow and make the lesson hell</p><p> </p><p>You pressed send before you can change your mind. This was good. Just tell him the truth. It made you nervous but it did lift the tension you were feeling. Being truthful through text wasn’t as hard as being truthful in real life. If you were having this conversation face to face, he would’ve caught on to your lies. It was still amazing yet unnerving to you that he knows when you’re lying.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes passed before he replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong>don’t worry kid. <em>hell </em>get through it.</p><p> </p><p>You grimaced. Jeez, he’s obsessed with his jokes, isn’t he? You can’t argue, you’re the one who started it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>okay. so we still on tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong><em>hell </em>yea</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>i want to call a truce</p><p> </p><p><strong>short legs: </strong><em>truce </em>be told, that sounds okay</p><p> </p><p>You released your breath. That certainly made you feel a lot better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You’ve been standing in front of the door for five whole minutes. You had bought two boxes of donuts on the way here... for some reason, you don’t know. Probably to appease the members. You kinda know how they feel about you after you asked Blook about it sometime. He said they don’ trust you yet.</p><p> </p><p>You could hear them laughing and conversing inside, making you feel like an outsider all the worst. Why’d you thought this was a good idea? Plus, why the hell are they all here? Don’t some of them have today off? Or maybe they all have today off and they spend it by spending time in the clubroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jeez, now you’re really down in the dumps.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the door opened, revealing your frozen form as the members of the club suddenly stopped whatever they were doing to look at you. Frisk was smiling at you warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Y/N! Come in!” Frisk turned around to face the room. “Guys, you can leave now. We have to use this room. Remember to come back by 6 for our meeting!”</p><p> </p><p>The members quietly began to leave one by one. You offered Frisk the boxes, “I brought this for you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk’s eyes shone for a moment as they accepted the offer gingerly. “Make sure to come back! Y/N brought us donuts!” Papyrus happily waved at you while Mettaton blew you a kiss. Blook gave you a nod.</p><p> </p><p>You entered the room to find Sans dozing off in one of the beanbags. “Where should I sit?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was already occupying the long table, still full of the stacked papers. “Sans prefers by the floor. But I can move to a different place if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>You eyed the papers and how Frisk was already settled in. You shake your head. “I’ll be fine wherever.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk gave you an innocent grin but you were sure there was something mischievous about it. “Okay, thanks. I’ll be right here if you need me. You can go and wake Sans up.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-me?” you gawked.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk let out a short laugh. “Don’t worry, he won’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t reassure you. Nevertheless, you sighed and moved to the mats on the floor. You settled on the side where you can lean back on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>How the hell do you wake a person up without touching him?</p><p> </p><p>Although... even if you hate to admit it, you do want to touch him again. You want to see the skeleton again just so you can make sure you weren’t dreaming. You looked towards Frisk to make sure they were focused on the papers. When you glanced back at Sans, his eyes were already open and analyzing you, to where you jumped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted to the side while his grin slipped onto his face. “You look spooked out of your skin, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You scoffed, trying to regain composure. You almost got caught there. “The only thing I’m spooked for is Blook’s spooky wave remix,” you state before you can stop yourself.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed fractionally before he rolled lazily out of the beanbag. You watched him for a few more seconds as he took up space next to you so now you’re both leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you two were close enough for him to send you his music,” Sans casually replied as he pulled out a large, thick book from under the beanbag.</p><p> </p><p>God, you are so confused right now but you decide not to comment on it. “It’s the only thing he sends me,” you said with a snicker. You cleared your throat, trying not to look too excited about talking about friend things. “Are we going to start or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ smile tightened. “Relax, kid, we’ve got plenty of time.”</p><p> </p><p>You feel weirded out by this situation. Sans has been awfully civil to you. He hasn’t insulted nor sent you death glares. He hasn’t tried to pick a fight. He hasn’t casually threatened you. And he’s choosing to sit beside you than in front or basically anywhere. He grabbed two pillows stacked on top of one another as a desk as he plopped the book on it and threaded through the first few pages.</p><p> </p><p>You initially thought he was warming up to you. Maybe this was the Sans that Frisk was talking about. The Sans you never really get to see too often. His presence was kind of nice if he wasn’t so rude to you all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was surprisingly good at teaching. He started off with the basics. After he made sure you already knew about the introduction and a few of the topics, the two of you proceeded to basic trigonometry that you were certain shouldn’t be a part of but he pointed to the book. He stressed out this was high school physics and that you were now in college. You told him you already know the basics.</p><p> </p><p>He continued where he left off even though he was apprehensive of you. You found yourself leaning to his low and smooth voice and frankly, you could fall asleep hearing it. It was so much better than his ‘joke’ voice or his ‘intimidation’ voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, are you even listening to me?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Of course I am.” Geez, what does he think you do? Daydream most of the time? It’s true but technically, you wanted this session to go well so you’ve been paying attention even though you have the attention span of a child.</p><p> </p><p>He snatched up a notebook and pen beside him to give you a couple of questions you needed to answer. It was a little difficult but you seek towards the book for guidance and it helped. Feeling a little smug, you gave the notebook back to him after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost surprising when you glanced at the time to see it was already 30 minutes. The introduction ran that long? You remembered skipping a lot of it but it still took up a whole half hour. “That’s only the first half of the introduction, kiddo. We should at least cover three chapters.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned. “Doesn’t one class only cover one chapter?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grinned. “We’re trying to catch you up so you don’t fall behind, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Another 30 minutes has passed much to your distaste. Sans was beginning to get bored as well since he doesn’t explain the topic much further. This annoyed you. “Can you repeat that? I didn’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you already knew the basics?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but not this part!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, we’re still at the introductions.”</p><p> </p><p>You looked at him with resolve. Not because you wanted to learn the topic properly but because you want him to explain to you in detail just to annoy him. He must’ve noticed the glint in your eyes but proceeded not to say anything about it as he leaned closer to start over.</p><p> </p><p>Your focus turned back to the book as he slid a finger under the texts. His arm brushed against yours for a moment and you realized he wasn’t wearing a jacket. You finally understood the meaning behind his behavior as your vision momentarily changed.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>His hand was replaced by stark white bone... boney fingers, running up to his arm. Oh, god, his hands are literal bone. You could see that part where his arm was split into two- his radius and ulna- partially remembering that human bones aren’t supposed to be this thick and smooth.</p><p> </p><p>Your shoulders tensed as you trained your eyes onto the book, refusing to look him in the eye while he’s changed. You noticed him peering as casually as he can to gouge your reaction but you used your hair as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked and his hand and arm have turned back. Your heart was still thumping in your ribcage as you exhaled shakily. This was the reason why he chose to sit next to you.</p><p> </p><p>Crap.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid... hehe. Something the matter?” he drawled right next to you.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly met his gaze even though you were mentally screaming to ignore him and pretend nothing happened. “No, I was just—I just remembered something.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyelids drooped. “Mind telling me what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>You swallowed a lump in your throat. “Can we just get back to the lesson?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, throw me a <em>bone </em>here.”</p><p> </p><p>You realized he used that before but it didn’t hold the same dread as it does until now. Oh man, this doesn’t look too good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The session continues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and so it begins....</p><p>art link:</p><p><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/620450851937484800/oh-man-look-at-my-boi-human-sans-from-of-spells">human and monster sans</a> art here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p>You glanced towards Frisk who at the same time, looked over the two of you. It seemed like they noticed something was going on. You didn’t want to alert them since the two of them are really good friends.</p><p> </p><p>If you told Frisk that Sans was not who he says he is, who would they believe?</p><p> </p><p>Going back to Sans, his face had sharpened to a glower. A flash of fear made you freeze.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t know. It baffled you that he somehow had an inkling that you know something and this led to him being hostile to you. Whatever he was hiding, he was willing to hurt you for it. Of course, he had never laid a hand on you before but his aggressive demeanor led you to jump to conclusions. And though you had wanted to feed your curiosity at first, seeing him react like this had you taking several steps back.</p><p> </p><p>Was it worth riling up someone like him for this secret he’s so adamant to hide?</p><p> </p><p>It was still too early to tell if he was willing to push his boundaries and you don’t know how far he’ll go to protect whatever it was he’s protecting.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, this was no time to process anything. You’ll do plenty of that later. You have to think of something. Quick! Right now, you have to get out of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Something silly struck you as an idea and just thinking about it made the heat creep up your face. Good, feeling literal embarrassment would help your case especially since Sans was so perceptive.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I mean, I can’t help but notice that... you’re trying to touch me all the time.” Your voice had dropped to a whisper, hoping that Frisk wouldn’t overhear.</p><p> </p><p>Your plan definitely worked when Sans’ smile dropped and confusion was written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was it worked a little too well.</p><p> </p><p>After a beat, Sans stood up so quickly and you watched him carefully until he plopped down in front of you with the pillowcases as desk acting as a barrier. You looked at him with absolute mortification when he struggled to look at you with his cheeks reddened.</p><p> </p><p>...This was the absolute worst!</p><p> </p><p>You had implied that Sans was flirting with you and instead of coolly denying or dropping it that you imagined he would’ve done, he got embarrassed. Your cheeks got even hotter from his reaction. Is he going to address your statement or is he going to act like nothing happened?</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything all right there?” Frisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>You ignored your racing heartbeat that was racing for an entirely different reason now and gave Frisk a tight smile. “We’re fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk seemed to trust you and nodded their head once before going back to their papers.</p><p> </p><p>Sans cleared his throat in front of you, his face less red now as he met your gaze. “Let’s continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so he’s the deflection kind of person. For some reason, you wanted to push his buttons. Just a little to see how he’ll respond. “So, are we not gonna—“</p><p> </p><p>“Focus,” Sans cut you off, “We only have one and a half-hour left.” He had gone to explain the next part of your review without making sure if you’re following him.</p><p> </p><p>Huh, that’s definitely interesting if not a little anticlimactic. That was it? All you have to do was embarrass him? Your fear melted and a grin tugged on your face as you watched his lips move. Slowly, his face became unreadable as he engrossed himself in the textbook.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Sans was less distracted now that he was seated in front of you. Although you were much more interested in staring at his features than listen to him ramble on and on.</p><p> </p><p>He had been asking you a question this last minute but you hadn’t replied. Frowning, he finally looked up from the book only to meet your eyes that were trained at him. He rolled his eyes. “Get your head out of the clouds, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You smirked. “Are we really not going to talk about the fact you’re such a creep?”</p><p> </p><p>Being labeled a creep irritated him. “T’was an accident,” he huffed while a scowl formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when you grabbed my hand for like ten seconds in the middle of the cafeteria?” you asked while you flash him an innocent grin. You had propped up your head against an arm as you watched his reaction. It was definitely fun teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans pushed down the embarrassment threatening to bubble up. “You’re one to talk. Didn’t you watch me sleep and then proceeded to stroke my face?” He gingerly raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t stroke your face—“ You caught yourself almost shouting, Frisk wandered their eyes towards you, and you dropped to a whisper, your face burning. “I just poked your cheek!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Sans’ turn to be smug. “Shucks. I was the one molested while I was asleep, kid. I don’t think you can tell me what did or didn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Molested?! This fucking asshole!</p><p> </p><p>“You talk big for someone who’s threatened me more than enough times! I don’t think <em>you </em>can tell me what I should or shouldn’t do!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shift in the mood; something heavier replaced the light-hearted teasing from just moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked away to hide the guilt in his eyes. “Well, it all seemed to work out in the end for you, didn’t it? You still got your way. You’re joining the club,” he said as a way to lighten up but it just completely soured from there.</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze hardened while you stared at him. “Do you think I would love to enter a goddamn club who doesn’t even want me here?” you asked calmly in a hushed voice, careful not to catch Frisk’s attention. “I know you lot don’t trust me. And I know I don’t trust you either. I know my place. I don’t want to feel alienated in a group that was supposed to be my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>You murmured, “Again,” quietly and Sans caught it but didn’t show.</p><p> </p><p>There was that deafening silence that followed. In your anger, you decided that this was a bad idea. Joining their club was a bad idea. You don’t know what led you to believe things’ll work out in the end. This was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>You made a move to stand when Sans’ hand gripped your wrist. You looked at him in mild surprise when he stopped you.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys alright?” Frisk asked. You hadn’t noticed that they were already out of the chair and looking over at the two of you with a concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine, kiddo,” Sans was the one who answered. He didn’t move his gaze away from you. “Is it alright if you give us a couple of minutes alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Your breathing hitched in your throat as you looked at Frisk in alarm. They seemed to be torn between Sans and you. You pleaded with your eyes and hoped Frisk would take pity on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk,” Sans called, this time looking over his shoulder to meet their gaze. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>His pleading surprised the two of you. Frisk pursed their lips and then nodded. “Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ll be right back. I just have to drop this off to a few offices,” Frisk responded while waving a couple of papers in their hand. They gave you an apologetic smile before turning around and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving you with Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p> “...I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His words eased you into sitting back down while you wait for him to continue. He lets go of your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply, his eyes still not landing on yours. You found it difficult to look at him as well so you keep your eyes on his hands tapping the book in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“On our first months here, there was a human who befriended Papyrus. You know Paps, he’s always quick to warm up to strangers, heh,” he started.</p><p> </p><p>You were startled to hear him opening up but you listened in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He continued when you made no move to leave, “Thought the human was cool at first, since, you know my brother. He’s loud and eccentric, something humans find weird enough.”</p><p> </p><p>You noted his odd choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>“The human gained Pap’s trust and soon, he asked him to join him and his friends for a night out. I let him go by himself even though I was afraid of leaving him alone. But, heh, these were his first friends since we arrived and I didn’t want to take that away from him.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands balled into a fist. “I went to find him a couple of hours later because it was late and wasn’t responding to my calls. I went to the address he sent me and turns out he was invited to a huge party a couple of blocks away. Finding him was nuts. I was going <em>crazy.</em> It took me threatening at least 20 people that I was going to bash their heads in if they don’t tell me where my brother was.”</p><p> </p><p>You sucked in a breath as worry crossed your face. You knew this wasn’t going to be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Somebody pointed him to a closet. When I got there, there were five people sitting outside in a circle with a variety of alcohols in the middle. They were pouring different bottles together in one cup like concocting some kind of crazy shit. I would’ve just told them to get out of the way because they were blocking me from the closet but then one of them swung the door opened and pushed the cup into somebody’s hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans fractionally straightened up as he glared daggers at the book, almost crumpling them up by the way his hands were angrily twitching. “I found out they had locked my brother in the closet and told him the only way he can get out and join the party was if he drank whatever they gave him. He had lost count of how many he had drunk; he was so fucking out of it--! ...Yet he kept accepting the drinks because he told me they were friends and the human would never do anything that’d harm him.”</p><p> </p><p>You had long-buried your face in your hands. You imagined yourself trapped in a closet and forced to accept drinks to join the party, to feel like you belong. God, it was something that you would’ve done. It reminded you of you... of how you’ve gone into great lengths just to be accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was mistreated just like you.</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t found him, he would’ve—we can’t handle human <em>alcohol </em>that well. It’s not- our bodies are built differently. We don’t process <em>other </em>food as well as ours. The amount of alcohol pumped out of his stomach was sickening. It made me sick. He was in bed for days,” he spat, the fire in his eyes flickered.</p><p> </p><p>When he lifted his eyes up to you, his gaze softened. “Suffice to say that was the first time I made sure a person would never be able to talk to Paps again.”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to ask him to clarify that but then thought better and let it go. You didn’t want to know what Sans did to someone... or many someones. Silence blanketed the atmosphere as Sans anxiously tightened his grip on the pages of the book.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, you reached out and laid one hand on top of his, effectively stopping him from tearing up the pages. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” you said genuinely. “Papyrus... he’s lucky he has you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ let the corners of his lips fall as he observed you with an impassive expression. “Thanks, kid,” he replied after a little while. “But I’m sure you have it in reverse. I’m the lucky one. Paps is the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is,” you agreed without a beat. “Also, do you have a name you can attach to this asshole? Just for research.” You gave him a cheeky smile. If Sans gives you his name, it’ll only take a couple of pulling some strings and ruin this guy’s life. Of course, you’d take advantage of the connections that come from being rich. The prospect of revenge thrilled you.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shot you a look as if he knows what’s going on in your mind. “I think he’s had enough. He left with his tail between his legs. I made sure he can’t ever step a foot in this school ever again.” He snickered while imagining the look on the guy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked. Sans was able to chase someone off this small university? Impressive. It seemed that the mood has lightened significantly. “I know you don’t trust me yet but I would never hurt Papyrus. He’s one of the first people who’ve shown me kindness in a long time,” you said with a low voice as you held his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt guilt once again settle at the bottom of his nonexistent stomach. “Sorry ‘bout that. It’s kinda hard to imagine hu--people are always the victim of other people. You must’ve had a few nasty experiences yourself,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers started to fiddle only to realize your hand was still on top of his.</p><p> </p><p>You retracted your hand, flushing slightly. “It’s why I’m here.  So I can start over,” you answered.</p><p> </p><p>Was this his way of making up to you? You had opened up to him one time (or had an outburst, whichever) and in turn, he let you have a glimpse of their life before you showed up. Either way, the heaviness weighing you down had disappeared if only for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small pause; both of you were regarding each other in a new light.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Sans wasn’t so bad. Maybe the skeleton that seems to possess him was the reason for him acting like a little shit sometimes. Maybe the skeleton was the evil presence and Sans was just the victim. Maybe it’s a skeleton demon. Was there a spell you can use to exorcise him?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, he’s not actually the grim reaper, right?</p><p> </p><p>Sans was the first to break the silence. “About your application... you’re not backing out, right?”</p><p> </p><p>A little grin crawled on your lips. “C’mon, lay off my <em>back</em>, shorty. Do you honestly think I’ll let you hog all the club fun, Mr. President?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans let out a short laugh at that one which made you proud for a quick second. “You’re not so bad once you’ve <em>grown a spine</em>, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a soft giggle, finding out the nickname he gave you was less degrading and more playful than usual. “<em>Back</em> at ya, shorty.”</p><p> </p><p>The door suddenly opened to reveal Frisk coming back with what seemed like a new stack of papers. “Everything okay here?” they asked carefully and made sure the two of you hadn’t gotten into a fight while they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sans gave them a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk, relieved, entered the room to place the new stack of papers on the table. They had gotten back to work without sparing the two of you a second glance.</p><p> </p><p>You shot Sans an incredulous look. “Why the hell is a freshman doing all the paperwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t know?” Sans asked. He gestured to his face and wiggled his fingers. “I’m just the face of the club, buddy. Frisk is the one pulling all the strings.”</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth shaped into an ‘O.’ “That actually makes a lot of sense. I was so confused to find out <em>you </em>were the president of some club.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t think I can handle the work?”</p><p> </p><p>You mirrored his expression by raising an eyebrow back. “You wear the exact same thing every day,” you flatly stated. “How can you even manage a club when you can’t manage your clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>He shot you a wink. “Ya got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>The wink had thrown you off-guard. That was his wink when he’s with his usual crowd and tossing puns and jokes around like it was nothing. You couldn’t help but beam back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, though, you lost your train of thought. You ended up blurting, “Do you guys want a T.V. in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was mildly amused at your random question. “This isn’t a lounging area, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Your face flushed, slowly sinking into your shoulders. “Yeah, well, I thought it would be nice. Or at least have some stereo.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was awfully plain. It was too plain for your rich-ass. You wanted to buy all sorts of things for the club even though you weren’t technically a member yet. You can start by buying a big cushion for the floor instead of the flimsy mats you were sitting on that made your butt hurt like hell. It would also be nice to soundproof the room so you can install the stereo and have a little party without being a nuisance to the other rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Your mind was already processing what kinds of stuff you can add to this room to make it more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we’re allowed to do that,” Sans remarked, cutting off your train of thought. “But it’s a nice image.” He snapped his fingers. “Hey, don’t think I won’t notice you’re trying to distract me from your review.” He pointed back to the book that had been long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so are we circling back to the question of how you were such a creep?” you taunted as you crossed your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re as much as a creep as I am,” he retorted while raising his arms defensively. His face twisted for a moment like he had wanted to ask you a question but it was gone when you blinked. It seemed like he had pushed the thought away for a later time.</p><p> </p><p>He began to start the review once again but then you groaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please continue on a different day? My mind is overheating,” you complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, kid, your brain so rusty that you’re already tired after an hour of studying?”</p><p> </p><p>You glared at him. “I just think we should take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ grin widened. “<em>Break </em>it to me gently, you’re not just trying to get rid of me, are ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, actually I am. This is the longest conversation we’ve ever had and half of them were just you being such a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welp, there goes my cue. Frisk, I think we’re done here,” Sans announced. Frisk dismissively waved a hand, too engrossed with their work.</p><p> </p><p>Your brows furrowed, “Wait. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans smirked. “I do. You’re resorting to name-calling. If that isn’t a signal to stop then I’m afraid to know what is.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Sans had stood up to change positions, you followed suit and proceeded to pop your back. You noticed him flinch but didn’t say anything. “If that’s so, I’d like to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay here if you want, Y/N. Since the two of you are done, Sans is going to call the others back here,” Frisk stated without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Sans let out a grunt but didn’t disagree.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s alright, really. I actually have a par—parrot to feed,” you stumbled upon your words and grimaced, pointedly avoiding Sans’ gaze. “Plus, it’s the weekends so driving back home would take me longer than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, Y/N,” Frisk said, glancing up to give you a smile before casting their eyes downward. “Thanks for the donuts. The members would love them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans followed you when you strutted out the door. “I’ll walk them out,” he said to Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to call the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t reply to that as the two of you made your way up the grounds. You didn’t know how to break the ice so you opted not to. Your phone suddenly rang and you raised an eyebrow when you saw who the caller ID was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dj blook</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sans stole a peek from your phone and didn’t say anything about the caller. You quickly pressed answer and put your phone to your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Blook? Why’re you calling?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ah, so it really is you, darling!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You almost choked when another voice answered. “Mettaton?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I was really curious about my cousin being enamored by texting these past few days when he doesn’t even respond to mine!” </em>There was a shuffling on the other side like the phone was snatched from another person’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Blook answered this time. <em>“Hey, Y/N. Sorry ‘bout that. My cousin was being a huge </em>jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a short laugh. “Ah, it’s fine. Where are you? I’d like to say goodbye before I go home.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh. You’re going ho</em><em>me?” </em>he replied quietly. <em>“We’re at the mall. Sorry. Mettaton wanted to go shopping to past the time.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Your heart almost jumped in excitement. “Maybe he and I can go shopping sometimes? I’d like to show him my favorite places!” Shopping was your way of coping with stress ever since you were old enough to go out and it wasn’t a problem with your parents shoving their money to your face all the damn time.</p><p> </p><p><em>“He said ‘I'</em>d rather not. Her clothes are awful. No offense’,” Blook responded and you can hear the small smile in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad. Well, if he ain’t coming, maybe you’re free?” You had been hoping to spend time Blook and spend somewhere with him that isn’t in school or in the janitor’s closet. You wanted to treat him somewhere just as a thank you for accommodating you during your first week at this school.</p><p> </p><p>He was somehow quiet in the other line and that led you to believe that maybe you were pushing it too far. Blook didn’t look like the kind of person who would want to be in a crowded place, that much was obvious.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah, I’d like that,” </em>he replied, melting your worries away.</p><p> </p><p>A large grin crept up your face. “Okay, I’ll text you!”</p><p> </p><p>You and Sans arrived at the parking lot and at the same time, you pocketed your phone. You weren’t too keen on showing him what car you were driving so you turned towards him. “I’m fine right here, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans was deep in thought when you spoke up. He tilted his head slightly before wearing his usual grin. “Okay, kiddo,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>For the past few minutes, he was having an internal battle with himself if he should confront you about what has been bothering him all this time. He knew it would lead to him pushing you away from him and from the others if he ever found out what you know.</p><p> </p><p>But the two of you had just gotten along for the first time and after the heart-to-heart talk the two of you shared, it was your first time in a long time surrounded by possible friends. Plus, you had been getting along with Blook which according to Frisk was the hardest one to befriend in their circle.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was guilt-trodden thinking of snatching that away from you when he knew how much you’ve suffered already. At the same time, he also has to protect his friends and family. If you know even just a little bit of information, who’s to say you won’t turn your back against them, friends or not?</p><p> </p><p>Sans was torn. This wasn’t something he should decide for himself. This should be discussed with his friends, with his brother, with Dr. Gaster.</p><p> </p><p>But.</p><p> </p><p>He also wanted to place his hope on you. Maybe you’re different from the others. As long as you’re ignorant, you shouldn’t be a threat to them. Maybe it really was just a coincidence. Maybe that glaze in your eyes that showed you can see right through him was just his imagination. Maybe that glint, when you were waiting for something to happen as you shook hands with Frisk and with Mettaton, was just a fluke.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>You know something and he <em>should </em>get to the bottom of it.</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to break this image you and his friends were already conjuring up. Maybe monsters <em>can </em>be friends with a human other than Frisk. It wasn’t a secret that a lot of them had been weirded out by their group which was why Sans’ human classmates don’t hang out with him when he’s with his monster friends. Humans just found them... peculiar, with his brother’s boisterous personality, Undyne’s intimidating confidence, Alphys’ excruciating awkwardness, Mettaton’s asshole attitude, and Blook’s detachment from reality.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was able to find a few humans who were entertained by him but he knew they only saw him as that. Entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>The dissonance was tearing him apart. He needs to decide whether or not to let you in.</p><p> </p><p>Until his mind settled on one solution. One chance. Just one.</p><p> </p><p>He can let you in, given that he’d keep a close eye on you at all times. Make sure you’re not a threat. Make sure you know nothing. And if you ever crossed a line, he’s going to cut you off, friends or not. At least that way, you can gain some friends if only for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was crueler.</p><p> </p><p>But damn it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the only thing that’ll work for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safely,” Sans finally said as he looked up at your soft features. He hasn’t seen you like this since he met you. You were always sneering or casting glares when you looked at him but not this time. Maybe it’s the fact that you scored a date with Napstablook. Or maybe that this day had gone better than you’ve imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Sans thought it was a nice change. He mirrored your expression as his grin relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>You offered your hand for a handshake as your lips curled. “Truce?”</p><p> </p><p>Scare you away or give you a chance?</p><p> </p><p>“Truce,” Sans stated as he firmly gripped your hand.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no turning back now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Keep your enemies closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys needed help and you came to her rescue. Sans is warming up to you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i loooved @senyahgirl's long comment &amp; message on my dash. it literally made my day! thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p> </p><p>Over the weekend, you’ve gone straight to a party you haven’t been invited to right after the review session. That’s what you meant to say to Frisk until you panicked and then outright lied to their face even when you knew Sans was there watching. He didn’t say anything about it though.</p><p> </p><p>Parties were part of your routine. You have your days where you just want to hang out in a janitor’s closet and channel your inner introvert but you have been attending parties your whole life that it’s like second nature to you. The parties you invite yourself to were never small or ‘only close friends’ type of parties; they’re usually other rich, snotty brat kids who throw big parties whenever their parents weren’t home.</p><p> </p><p>You tend to be friends online with a lot of these people and whenever you wanted to unwind and let loose, you just find whoever was hosting a party nearby. They almost never ask who you are when you roll up in front of their house in your expensive-ass car. Rich people were dumb idiots just like that.</p><p> </p><p>More often than not, you’d drink and dance the night away, your worries temporarily disappearing. It was somewhat cathartic to you.</p><p> </p><p>You used to host these kinds of parties as well and an added bonus that it pisses off your parents. The maids always begrudgingly cleaned up after your mess and you couldn’t care less. You stopped hosting though when your mom arrived in the middle of an after party and as punishment, she made you clean the whole house by yourself. Yeah, that was probably the last time you’d throw a big party, especially after you were forced to clean up a nasty unnamed liquid you found in two of your bathrooms.</p><p> </p><p>This party you went to was fun at first. You had drunk only a little because you wanted to drive back home afterward and then let your inhibitions fly as you danced freely in the middle of hot and sweaty bodies. When the clock hit midnight, there was still no hint of the party dwindling. You had to push your way out of the crowd because of the need to use the bathroom. Plus, somebody’s hands were all over your body a moment ago, officially souring your mood. It had happened plenty of times before but it doesn’t mean you don’t feel humiliated. You were too cowardly to confront anybody and had to suffer the mental repercussions by yourself.</p><p> </p><p>When you arrived at the bathroom, there was a line that was too long for your liking. You figured you’d try to find another bathroom upstairs. You climbed up the flight of stairs and were grateful for the party music being muffled when you reached the top. In your search for another bathroom, somebody purposefully bumped into you.</p><p> </p><p>You almost stumbled and fell but you managed to steady yourself by leaning against the wall. You muttered a curse and was about to be pissy towards the stranger but when you met his gaze, your expression dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you look at that? It’s Y/N,” he drawled, obviously intoxicated while he held a bottle of rum in one hand and he was shirtless. It was one of your douchebag exes. “What are you doing in my house?”</p><p> </p><p>Crap. You never realized this was his house. You never double check when you find a house party. “A friend invited me,” you said. “I didn’t know this was your house.”</p><p> </p><p>He staggered over to you, closing the distance and slamming his free hand against the wall next to your face. You fight off a grimace but you held his eyes defiantly. He snickered, slowly rolling his eyes from your face down to your body degradingly. “You liar. I’ve brought you here before.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes glazed over but you didn’t back down. Being called a liar hits differently than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m leaving right now, Ram,” you hissed, showing him that you weren’t the person you were before you met him.</p><p> </p><p>He was the absolute asshole. He’s easily one of your most hated people. Not only did he gaslight you in the entirety of your relationship, but he also loved humiliating you in front of people and verbally abusing you. You had trouble telling him how upset you were by how he’s treating you and when he lashed out and hit you, that was when you called it off. You’ve never seen him in years.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lit up hungrily when you didn’t respond the way he wanted you to. He gently caresses the side of your face and your fear almost made you whimper but you swallowed it back. “Why don’t you stay in a few more hours?” A lop-sided smirk found its way to his face. “C’mon, for old time’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Realizing you shouldn’t have to deal with his crap, you pushed his arm roughly that was leaning against the wall and he slipped; his face colliding on the hard cement mere moments where his hand used to be. You slipped away with a loud laugh, a swelling of pride warming your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Looked like hitting his head on the wall sobered him up a little as he turned towards you with a glare as he held his nose with one hand. “You fucking bitch—you broke my nose!” He was seething, blood dripping out of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Your laughter died down but you still watched him in amusement. “What? Are you gonna tell everyone that your ex broke your nose? I think it’d paint you in a different light,” you mused. The alcohol in your system definitely gave you an ounce of confidence that let the words slip out of your mouth easily.</p><p> </p><p>His face contorted into anger, pushing himself up despite and almost falling back down. “You--! Get out of my goddamn house!”</p><p> </p><p>You made a bold move and gave him a smug grin. “Aw, honey. Are you going to cry to your friends now? Boo-hoo.”</p><p> </p><p>He lunged towards you in blind rage but you had anticipated that and dodged his arms. Laughter erupted out of your throat as you turned on your heels and ran down the hallway, down the stairs, past the crowd and out of the house. You glanced over your shoulder a few times to make sure you weren’t being followed. It was the most fun you’ve had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>When you had climbed into the comforts of your car, you let out a loud groan. You forgot to use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Monday came rolling around fast especially since you’ve done nothing but nurse your hangover the whole Sunday. Still, there were bits of hangover ‘hanging’ around your head as you strolled down the hallways. You were running late but you never really cared much about attendance. There was a bunch of theater students that blocked the rest of the hallway with their large props and cartons so you had to take a longer route to circle back to your first class.</p><p> </p><p>This other route had you passing through the labs which were really scarce. Some of your previous universities had whole other buildings dedicated to laboratory activities and classes. This one has only 4 or 5 rooms...? You weren’t sure. But you were certain that these labs couldn’t accommodate the entirety of the students so it had been a struggle when both juniors and seniors merge classes. The labs were also small and stuffy so any class in the labs was something you hated attending.</p><p> </p><p>As you passed by, there was a lot of crashing sounds like several glasses had fallen and broke into pieces. You flinched. That couldn’t be good news. Due to your immense curiosity, you peeked through the slightly opened door.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lone figure hunched over the broken pieces of glass and some kind of chemical on the white, tiled floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, oh dear!” You heard the girl mumble as she stood up and you instantly recognized who it was. The girl had bright, yellow hair and was short—maybe even shorter than Sans—and wore the familiar lab gown.</p><p> </p><p>You felt guilty if you’d turn around and leave her to deal with this problem alone so you softly knocked on the door to announce your presence.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter how soft you knock though because the girl turned her head towards you like a deer caught in headlights. “A-ah! You can’t be in here!” she stammered, stepping around the mess so she can shut the door close from your prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can even reach the door, you slipped inside the room and closed it. The girl froze for a couple of seconds, her mouth agape, and then began to pace around the room nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh g-geez! Please don’t tell anyone! T-this was an accident, I swear!” She was fiddling and wringing the ends of her lab coat.</p><p> </p><p>Her anxiousness rolled off in waves, making you nervous as well. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m not here to tattle or anything,” you insist, trying to calm her down. She doesn’t seem to be letting up so you took it upon yourself to step closer to survey the mess.</p><p> </p><p>She was immediately alarmed, her hands grasping your arm to pull you back. “D-don’t! It’s dangerous!” she cried out.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to reply but your words got caught in your throat when you glanced towards her. She was no longer a yellow-haired girl. Instead, you were looking at some kind of humanoid reptile dinosaur (?) with her skin the color of her hair. You blinked twice in the span of half a second so the vision didn’t immediately go away. Somehow, the glasses on her human face stayed on her non-human snout even though you were sure it couldn’t be held up by anything.</p><p> </p><p>The next time you blinked, she was back to being human and worry was etched across her features. “H-hey, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Your heart was thumping in your ribcage as you slowly pulled back your hand. What the heck was that? That was neither a skeleton nor a robot this time! You let out a noncommittal sound at the back of your throat while you stared at her. This one really caught you off-guard.</p><p> </p><p><em>They’re not actually aliens, right? </em>You circled back to one of your theories. If they <em>were </em>aliens, then shouldn’t they all look alike instead of varying characters? It doesn’t make sense!</p><p> </p><p>The girl frowned. “Is there something on my f-face?” she asked meekly before patting her cheeks. “My skin isn’t burning, r-right?”</p><p> </p><p>You finally found your composure as you shook your head vehemently. “There’s nothing wrong! Sorry, I just spaced out there,” you apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t you promise not to pry anymore? Oh, you haven’t? Okay, fine. You’re now promising yourself not to pry into their business anymore. Whatever you see, whatever your vision shows you, you’ll take it with a grain of salt. It’s not like you can waltz up to their face and ask ‘Hey, why the hell are you a skeleton?’ <em>You’re </em>the only one who can see. You can take it as some kind of window to their personality or even their life but not anything beyond that.</p><p> </p><p>You’ll stop with the research. You’ll stop trying to touch them (unless it happens accidentally like right now). You’ll stop taunting Sans with grim reaper thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>You want to trust them. And you can’t trust them when you’re too busy doubting them.</p><p> </p><p>You turned your head towards the shards of glass and puddle of liquid. “What’s going to happen now?” you asked to discreetly change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>It worked. The girl was now back to panicking. “It was an accident! I s-swear! I didn’t mean to!”</p><p> </p><p>You put a hand on her shoulder, slightly sighing in relief when nothing happened. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can replace that.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes began to fill with tears. “I-i have to report this! Oh geez. Sans would get so m-mad! We’ll have to pay whatever I broke!”</p><p> </p><p>Before you let her break down in front of you, you grasped her by both the shoulders to grab her attention. “Hey. When’s the next class for this lab?”</p><p> </p><p>She was staring up at you with her glassy eyes. “Not in another hour,” she answered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. That’s plenty of time to clean up and then run to the nearest mall to buy the supplies and then run back here,” you hummed. You flashed her a confident grin. “Stop worrying. I’ll help you fix this.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonder now crossed her face, replacing the worry. “Really? You’d do that?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod. “Sure. Anything for my co-members,” you remarked. “I’m sorry; I haven’t caught your name yet. I’m Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys.” She pushed the glasses back to her face as resolve now shone in her eyes. “Thanks for that, Y/N. I would’ve had an...” she trailed off before continuing, “I’m just glad you found me!”</p><p> </p><p>You cleared your throat as your cheeks heated up a little. “List down all the supplies. I can buy them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but—“</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re worried about money, I can handle it,” you stated. She still has a frown on her face. “I’ll talk to Frisk and tell them the club can pay me back later,” you added. You won’t but you needed to say something to ease her up.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to do the trick. Alphys fished out a notepad from her lab gown and scribbled down a couple of words. Afterward, she tore off the page and then handed the lightly crumpled paper over to you. “I’ll clean up things back here,” she announced, flushing a little. “Thanks again, Y/N. I’ll wait for you in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>You departed the room with a smile on your face. Skipping class so you can go and help out someone in need? Check that off your bucket list. You took your car to the mall. Finding the right shop where they have all the things on the list was difficult enough and almost took half the time. When you finally found it, you gave the list to a worker and he gratefully got all you need in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>You ended up spending quite a small amount—maybe for you, but not for them. In the end, you were just glad you could help.</p><p> </p><p>You arrived back in school with 5 minutes to spare as you briskly walked back to the lab with all the test tubes, beakers, and chemical Alphys needed. Not only that, but you also bought a box of cupcakes that you could give the members during lunch. It was an impulse buy because you definitely loved buying someone gifts although there wasn’t really anyone you could buy gifts for.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t sure if your friendship cupcakes can come across as desperate. You hope not.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was ecstatic to see you and you helped her set up the supplies. The floor was spot clean and there was no sign of anything that broke from an hour ago. You even peeked at the trash bins scattered inside the lab but found nothing. She cleans up well.</p><p> </p><p>When the two of you finished, a whole horde of students came in the room just in time. You and Alphys shared a look before walking down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have any classes this morning?” you asked the sophomore who was now more relaxed than before. Her shoulders were no longer tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now, no. I have two after lunch, though,” she answered. “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have one right now,” you said with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly stopped and looked at you in horror. “Wait, did you skip class just for me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no worries. It’s not a big deal.” You tried to play it off.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was not having it. “No! Go to class this instant!” she shrieked. She blinked a few times as she flushed in embarrassment. “Please?” she added a little more quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well. “Sure. Here, you can take this for me.” You pushed the box of cupcakes on her hands. “Bring them while we’re having lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>A grin tugged on her lips. “S-sure thing, Y/N. I’ll see you at lunch!” she chirped happily as she waved you goodbye when you turned around to go to your class.</p><p> </p><p>You slipped inside the classroom while the professor was distracted with the board. You sat down on your usual seat at the back of the room on the farthest right. You scrunched up your face unconsciously when you saw Sans snoring away next to your seat. You straightened back your expression. Oops, it was a habit to scowl when you see Sans’ irritating form.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down as quietly as you can.</p><p> </p><p>“I know someone who was always late,” Sans suddenly said with his eyes closed. Crap, he was awake this whole time?</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t reply. Instead, you curiously glimpsed at him.</p><p> </p><p>He winked one eye open as his lips twitched upward. “His doctor recommended him sleeping in an herb garden.” He sat up lazily with his head tilted. “Now, he always wakes up on <em>thyme</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A snicker escaped your lips before you could stop it. Sans was joking with you. You can’t let it go to waste. “You can’t call me out when you’re <em>basil</em>-cally sleeping back here so soundly.” Your grin widened as you looked back towards the professor.</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ eyes shone but you missed it because your focus was to the front of the room. “You <em>parsley </em>even listen to lessons, kid. I think you can out-beat my lazy if I was being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t <em>mint </em>to skip class, shorty, but somebody needed my help,” you replied smugly, turning back to him while you leaned your chin on one hand. “Why do you look so surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>There was barely anyone who can keep up with his puns. Except for Toriel. “I <em>dill </em>not know you have an excellent sense of humor,” he confessed. “You’re full of surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>You almost let out a loud laugh. “You think throwing puns are among the higher tier of humor?” you asked him.</p><p> </p><p>He raised both of his eyebrows. “What do you consider funny then? Please don’t tell me it’s those cheesy pick-up lines.”</p><p> </p><p>Your grin turned shit-eating as you remembered all those pick-up lines somebody used on you before. “If you were a triangle, you’d be acute one.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans paused before snorting loudly. Some of the students in front of you cast annoyed glances but the two of you didn’t pay them any mind. “I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away,” he counteracted, his voice dropping an octave.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to hold back your laughter but it was proving to be difficult as you racked your brain for any cheesy pick-up lines. You had to lean towards him because you can’t trust your voice to be quiet anymore. “No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes,” you breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was laughing noiselessly along with you, his cheeks heating up. “There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can’t take them off you.”</p><p> </p><p>Under normal circumstances, you would probably just roll your eyes at the pick-up lines. But for some reason, exchanging jokes so you can laugh at it together was funnier than you’d ever imagine especially if you were exchanging them in the middle of class.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you in boy scouts? You sure tied my heart in a knot.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans seemed to take the unspoken challenge of who can make the other laugh out loud in the middle of class. “If you were a steak, you would be well done,” he said with a wink to top it off.</p><p> </p><p>You paused, flushing brightly as you made a strangled noise at the back of your throat. “That’d be a mi<em>steak</em>,” you murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Sans would’ve lost if it if he weren’t so distracted by your embarrassment. “Sounds like my favorite kind of steak. You bring new meaning to the word ‘edible’,” he rasped as he tried his hardest not to burst out in chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>You bring your hands to your face. “Hey!” Thinking of a pick-up line when you’re flustered was not easy but you were determined not to be the only one embarrassed. “My name’s Y/N,” you counter with a wide grin, “just so you know what to scream.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans raked his hands over his face as his shoulders heaved up and down quietly. “Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of giggling and snickering at the back that made the professor call out, “Whoever’s chatting up there in the back should either go out or shut up because you’re disrupting my class!”</p><p> </p><p>You and Sans shared a look before erupting into a fit of giggles. It’s taken you a couple of minutes to regain your composure but your grin was still so wide that your cheeks were starting to hurt. The rest of the class was spent in comfortable silence, one that you didn’t expect you can share with Sans. This time, you didn’t sneak out of the class 30 minutes before it ended. You stayed until the end.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, signaling lunchtime, you took a moment to stretch your arms. “That was boring,” you commented.</p><p> </p><p>Sans chuckled. “Stay in school, kid.” He had stood up, his backpack hanging on one shoulder. You noticed he was looking at you until you realized he was actually waiting for you. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, you turned around to fix your (decorative) bag and then slung it on your shoulder. “We going to lunch together?” you asked for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>This was so weird. First, he keeps you company by sitting beside you. Now, he’s actually walking you to lunch? You had been used to waiting back at the janitor’s closet for Blook to come and get you. Speaking of, you quickly shoot him a text and told him that he can go ahead because you were with Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, is that a problem?” he asked casually. A couple of his friends passed by to leave the room, waving at him and also giving him teasing looks.</p><p> </p><p>Once his usual crowd left, you asked, “What about your friends?” The two of you walked out of the room together. “You’re not going to sit beside me in <em>every </em>class, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “You know what they say. Keep your friends close.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Keep your enemies closer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. You were conflicted to take his words lightly or not but it didn’t seem like Sans had his common hostility showing in his face when he was meant to be threatening you. Maybe it wasn’t that deep? You exhaled shakily, your body’s way of saying that you were still scared of him.</p><p> </p><p>To try and lighten up the mood, you joked, “Are you sure Frisk didn’t just put you up to that?”</p><p> </p><p>His grin widened as he spared you a glance. “Hmm, might be. I don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>You thought back to when you and Frisk had your talk. “I think I remember them saying that they were going to punish you. If this is your punishment, I hate to admit that it feels like <em>I’m </em>being punished, too,” you mused.</p><p> </p><p>Sans raised a palm to his chest. “Shucks, kid<em>. </em>You don’t need to sound so <em>cruel</em>,” he said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? It’s the <em>harsh </em>truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was getting too excited with you throwing puns back at him. He was finding it harder and harder to reel back his enjoyment in your presence. Even though the two of you did get off at the wrong foot, you were still here and hurling crappy puns at his expense. “I’d hate to <em>lie </em>but you’re getting better at this honesty thing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a hint of guilt that flashed across your face. “Honesty doesn’t come naturally for me,” you admitted as you looked away. You didn’t want him to search your face.</p><p> </p><p>Sans scanned you briefly before saying, “I know what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t need to explain. You already understood what he meant. In the short time you’ve come to know him, Sans doesn’t let his true feelings show, particularly around his friends and his brother. Your heart thumped in your chest. Among his friends, you’re the only one who has seen the other side of him. The overprotective one where intimidation wasn’t above him.</p><p> </p><p>...Does that mean you know more about Sans than his brother does?</p><p> </p><p>That’s absurd.</p><p> </p><p>But not entirely impossible.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to probe further. Find out how much you and Sans have in common. He doesn't seem like a person who opens up.  Did he feel as lonely as you? Did he feel as invisible as you? Were there as many unexpressed thoughts swimming in his head like yours? You wanted to say something. Something that you had wanted to hear for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here if you want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans could feel his soul clench at the words.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you <em>can</em> see right through him, with or without magic.</p><p> </p><p>But as much as he wanted to take up that offer, he knew he can’t bare himself naked to you. This was as far as you can get.</p><p> </p><p>A sad smile etched across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Same here, kid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to the mall with your favorite (and only) ghost slash robot friend. </p><p> </p><p>((almost having "the talk" with Sans))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest chapter I've written to date. I got too caught up. Hope y'all enjoy! </p><p>Also, check out my new headcanon of Sans' character style in a link down below! To let you guys have your own headcanon of human Sans, I'll avoid describing his skin tone and build. We're keeping the white, messy hair and blue eyes though.</p><p>art link:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/620787471381299200/alphys-sans-you-need-to-wear-pants-in-the">my new human sans headcanon in a lab coat &amp; casual attire</a></p><p> </p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday was your day-off so you jumped at the chance to get out of the house.</p><p> </p><p><strong>you: </strong>hey blook! you free today? let’s go to the mall</p><p> </p><p>You were vibrating from excitement. It’s been such a long time since you’ve gone out with a ‘friend’ and just do ‘friend’ things together. Granted, you weren’t actually sure if Blook already considered you a friend but the fact that he’s willing to spend some time with you was a pretty good sign.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>where are you? i’m near the school.</p><p> </p><p>Your face broke into a grin. You had changed into a different kind of outfit today. Abandoning your large and dark-colored hoodies, you settled into a black shirt and leather pants. A dark green cargo jacket and thigh-high boots completed your look.</p><p> </p><p>You have no actual preference when it comes to clothing (which was ironic since your family owns a fashion line) and you keep jumping to different categories whenever you felt like it. Sometimes you wear pastel dresses, other times you want to look emo, and everything in between. There were even some rare times where you wore skimpy clothes because you look absolutely ravishing.</p><p> </p><p>You sent Blook a text that you’d be there in an hour. You picked out the most plain-looking car your parents owned before you drove over to the university. The drive was short and as you passed by the gates, you saw Blook standing there in front with his headphones on, and his gaze focused solely on his phone. You rolled down the window as you slowed to a stop in front of the sophomore.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a ride?” you asked with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Blook glanced up but he didn’t hear you say anything over the sound of the music from his headphones. He blinked once he saw you peeking your head out the window. A soft smile graced his features, pocketing his phone and sliding his headphones from his ears to settle around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice car,” he commented yet he never actually looked properly.</p><p> </p><p>You reached out and opened the passenger door so he’d get in. He slid inside without another word, his gaze sweeping over your figure. He narrowed his eyes fractionally while tapping a finger to his chin. “You look different.”</p><p> </p><p>You raised both of your eyebrows teasingly. “Oh? You look the same,” you remarked. He still wore a hoodie yet with a different color, this time it’s red, and black pants. You noticed his shoes were old and tattered. A sudden blooming of resolve rippled throughout your chest. Now you have a goal for today.</p><p> </p><p>His smile dropped. “Am I supposed to look different?” he asked meekly.</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course not. I like you the way you are.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and his cheeks began to redden. He shuffled in his seat to face upfront. “Oh,” he said after a couple of seconds. “Thanks.” His mood seemed to improve.</p><p> </p><p>Aw, crap. He’s adorable. “Wear your seatbelt,” you reminded him before you drove off.</p><p> </p><p>The nearest mall was 20 minutes away and the remainder of the ride was filled with a slightly-less awkward silence. Blook never was the type to initiate small talk and every time you glanced at him, he was looking out the window with a distant expression. After parking and exiting the car, you strolled towards the mall with Blook in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you’re here, you had no idea what to do. What do friends do when they go to the mall? Hang out? Talk? Watch a movie? Geez, this friendship thing was obviously not your thing. But you did have an agenda in mind which was to buy Blook a new pair of shoes.</p><p> </p><p>You figured you could get that out of the way first before you can go back to thinking about what else you can do in the mall.</p><p> </p><p>Blook had slipped his headphones on again as he walked alongside you, his eyes darting around through the endless shops and boutiques that lined the way. Thankfully, there weren’t a lot of people since most of the students are still in class and adults are at work.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” he suddenly asked while pointing to a cart in the middle of the mall. The vendor was busy twirling different colored clouds on a stick and then shaping them into large flowers.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at him incredulously. “Cotton candy. You never had one before?”</p><p> </p><p>He simply shook his head no.</p><p> </p><p>Welp got to fix that. You grabbed the end of his sleeve and pulled him towards the cart. The vendor paid you no mind, obviously too busy occupying himself with his work. You ordered one large flower for the two of you to share. Napstablook watched in amazement as the vendor worked his magic.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, you can see his inner kid showing when his eyes twinkled while the vendor gave him the finished product, cotton candy shaped perfectly into a large flower in a variety of colors. You paid him before the two of you stepped away to continue strolling down the mall.</p><p> </p><p>“This is candy?” he asked. “Isn’t candy supposed to be small and hard?” He had yet to try the treat as he twirled it around in his hand. You can sense his hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed his hand that was holding the candy before taking a large bite. You’ve completely forgotten about the no-touching part as you looked towards him and was instead greeted by his robotic form, his mechanical eyes wide while staring at you.</p><p> </p><p>A second passed before you snapped out of it, opening your mouth gingerly to show him the remains. “It melts in your mouth. You should try it,” you mused.</p><p> </p><p>That certainly caught his attention. He was still in robot form as he took a small bite and when he turned his head back to you, he was back to human. “It does taste like candy,” he remarked and you can see the small grin forming in his face. “I’ve never had anything like this before. Do clouds taste like this?”</p><p> </p><p>You burst out laughing, startled by his question. “Oh geez, I wished it was.”</p><p> </p><p>The cotton candy wasn’t the only one that melted as the conversation now easily flowed. At one point, you asked him where he came from because it was so weird to you that this was his first time eating cotton candy.</p><p> </p><p>“Underground,” he answered before he can stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Under—what?” you asked in mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Blook caught on to his mistake and tried to fix it. “It’s somewhere in the mountains. It’s what the place was called.” He really wasn’t much adept at lying so he settled on giving you the truth. Or part of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t it be called Under-the-mountain then?” you joked. Underground, huh. At least that crosses off the aliens theory because he didn’t say outer space or something vague like ‘not here’. It goes in the ‘maybe’ pile for now.</p><p> </p><p>Your mind immediately traveled to Sans as a skeleton. Oh crap, when he said Underground, he didn’t mean they were buried or something like that, right?</p><p> </p><p>No, no. That would only explain why Sans was a skeleton but not why Blook was a robot and Alphys was a reptile.</p><p> </p><p>You’re not even supposed to be thinking about this right now. You shook your head away from your thoughts. You promised!</p><p> </p><p>To distract yourself from your thoughts, you led Napstablook into a high-end store that you wished he hadn’t noticed. Your eyes landed into a cute blouse that would look good in your current outfit if you discard the cargo jacket. Blook had gone into a different part of the store while you rummage through a couple of dresses.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes spotted a black oversized hoodie, the kind that you always wear in school, with a skull in front, and a single red rose was peeking out of the left eye socket. You sauntered towards it with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is perfect! Not only was this your style, but you also want to see how Sans will react upon seeing it. You were snickering the whole time you decided to buy only <em>one </em>article of clothing in this store. You wanted to buy the cute blouse, too, but maybe next time when you’re alone.</p><p> </p><p>You went to the counter and quietly slipped your credit card along with the article of clothing. While waiting, you saw Blook coming over you with a grin. One of your eyebrows shot up. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>One of his hands which was hiding behind his back immediately shot up as he placed a top hat on top of his head. The hat was too big for his head which causes it to tilt off one side but it didn’t erase the expectant look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“This hat looks so similar to this... this other hat I have back home,” he explained, and then his cheeks flushed when he realized that he must have looked ridiculous. “I call it dapper blook. I... I can do something more but I can’t show you.”</p><p> </p><p>You were totally lost. Yet you were also totally amused. “I think it looks great,” you chirped as you can’t help but indulge him because of how excited he had looked. You wanted to ask about what he meant by ‘do something more’ but then he removed the hat, his cheeks still flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks...” he murmured under his breath. He was fiddling the ends of the hat while he avoided your gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“D’you want me to buy that for you?” You went to reach out but he stepped back away from your grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I... That’d be too much. You already bought me candy earlier,” he said. “But thanks, Y/N.” He flashed you a small smile before turning around and placing the hat back. You made a mental note to find a similar hat in your house. There was bound to be one just collecting dust in the closets. Maybe you can give it to him when there’s an occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Once you took the paper bag with your recent purchase, the two of you went out of the shop. He was quiet the whole time while you busied yourself by staring at the boutiques and scanning clothes that you might want to buy later. Your stomach growled and remembered you haven’t eaten anything since this morning because you got too excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s eat somewhere,” you offered to your company.</p><p> </p><p>Blook nodded once. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>You can eat anything at this point so you asked, “Do you have anything in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Not really, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Great. You just have the perfect place. “Okay, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>You led Blook to an Italian restaurant, one that didn’t seem too gaudy. It was one of your favorite places and you had been craving to eat pasta ever since Papyrus gave you his spaghetti. You shiver as you remembered the awful taste it left in your mouth. You need to replace the memory of the spaghetti with another spaghetti dish. You can distantly hear Papyrus’ offended tone, not that you’ve heard him be offended before. You realized you haven’t really had time to talk to him excluding that time he invited you to a game night.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not sure I can afford this,” Blook confessed as he skimmed through the menu as soon as the two of you were seated.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, crap. How can you skirt around this without him realizing you’re rich as hell? “Don’t worry. My friend owns this restaurant and he <em>owes </em>me quite a bit of money. I’m sure I can talk to him about it,” you lied easily.</p><p> </p><p>Blook still seemed hesitant. “But—“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Blook. You can pay me back later if you want to,” you reassured him. It was the same phrase you used on Alphys. It definitely had the same effect. He seemed to relax more.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, if you insist.”</p><p> </p><p>After ordering, you initiated a conversation while the two of you waited for your food. “So, I don’t think you’ve mentioned where you’re staying. Do you live near the school?”</p><p> </p><p>Blook was casually sipping from a glass of water, his focus wandering around the area and observing the other people eating. He set it down before turning his eyes towards you. “We—I live in the dorms.”</p><p> </p><p>You caught the ‘we’ part of his answer. “I didn’t know Ebott University has dorms.” Did all of them live in the dorms? It makes sense since you thought they were always at school.</p><p> </p><p>He softly smiled. “Yeah, it’s fun. It’s like living in a house with all of your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>That confirmed your suspicions. You imagined having to just walk across the hallway if you wanted someone to talk to. You imagined all the late-night talks. You imagined sneaking out to spend the night in one of your friend’s room. It would be far from the big and empty house you find yourself waking up to every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy blossoms within you in seconds and you tried to swallow it down. “Sounds nice,” you croaked, your voice betraying you.</p><p> </p><p>Blook noticed immediately. “You know... Frisk’s roommate actually just moved out a while ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes were literally bulging as you looked at him eagerly. “R-really?” In just one sweep decision, you’ve made your choice. You want to move to the dorms. Even if it meant leaving your big-ass mansion and doing... a lot more work than you’re used to. You knew your parents wouldn’t care. You wonder if you should even ask permission because they haven’t been home in the last years.</p><p> </p><p>When your food arrived, you happily munched on your food and the smile on Blook’s face lingered longer than usual.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, the two of you decided to stroll down more shops. You actually had the chance to pull him into a shoe shop and trailed behind him to pay attention to which shoes he wanted. Of course, there was no way he’d ever let you buy it for him so you mentally noted the shoes he picked and remind yourself later to rummage through the closets in your house to see if there was anything similar to it and in his size.</p><p> </p><p>Afterward, Blook spotted an arcade and turned towards it without telling you. It had been a couple of minutes before you realized he wasn’t walking with you so you traced back until you found him. He was already playing one of those zombie shooting games. You snorted. What a dork.</p><p> </p><p>You proceeded to watch behind him and were amazed at his skills. “Do you like videogames?” you suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Blook’s eyes swept towards you before going back to the screen. His hand was clutching the gun with ease and his aim was practically spot-on. “Hmm,” he hummed. “Never really had a chance to play one of those but I’ve been interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Geez. Now <em>you </em>want to buy him videogames. This guy can make you point at anything and you would buy it for him in a heartbeat. But you knew he wouldn’t want you to spend money for him even though your hands were itching. It’s one of the things you love about him. Not just him, Alphys, too.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve never met anyone like them in your life. Everything was always about money and material things in your family. It’s most probably why you try to find validation from people you buy things for.  </p><p> </p><p>In the hour you’ve spent in the arcade, you found out Blook was naturally skilled with strategic gaming. He beat almost all the one-player games’ high score and you were a consistent sore loser in two-player games he invited you to play with him. Nonetheless, you had a lot of fun even if he was rubbing it in your face subtly.</p><p> </p><p>After he had spent almost all his savings (you and him took turns on buying points for the card), he decided to call it a day. The two of you were about to exit the arcade when you spot the photo booth at the corner and proceeded to drag him there forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! It’ll be fun!” you insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s just pictures,” he groaned. “Besides, I don’t have any points left on my card.”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned. “I have plenty. I didn’t play as much as you.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally relented due to your determination and the two of you slipped inside the booth. You wanted something to commemorate your first date in a while! 4 consecutive flashes later, you excitedly got out of the booth. You grabbed the first printed picture after it dropped. The second copy of the picture began printing while you marvel at your own copy.</p><p> </p><p>Your four poses differed drastically each time but Blook’s almost never changed. On the 2nd and 3rd pictures, his eyes had slid over to you as if watching you be silly in front of the camera. By the 4th picture, there was a small smile present on his face. You could feel your cheeks heating up but you tried to swat the nervousness away.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we look great,” you breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Blook was also looking at his own copy and you were sure he was as flustered as you, the sudden realization of what he looked like registering in his mind. “Uh-huh,” was his only reply.</p><p> </p><p>Your phone began to ring which thankfully distracted you from the growing awkwardness that was beginning to settle. You didn’t even check the caller ID before answering since you wanted a moment to step away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey, Y/N,”</em> Sans answered on the other line. His voice was taut. <em>“Is there any chance Napstablook’s with you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>You glanced towards Blook who was patiently waiting for you to finish your call. “Uh, yeah. Why?” you replied.</p><p> </p><p>You hear him sigh in relief. <em>“</em>Stars<em>, I fucking knew it,”</em> he mumbled. <em>“He’s with Y/N!”</em> His voice sounded distant like he was talking to someone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what’s wrong?” you asked him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a shuffling before someone else’s voice rang through,<em> “Ah, darling! I should’ve known my cousin was with you. You know it gave us quite the scare when we couldn’t find him anywhere! And every time I called him, he keeps ending the call! Right to my face!”</em> Mettaton scoffed. <em>“Can you imagine </em>the nerve?”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton was about to go into an hour-long rant and you took the time to give Napstablook a disapproving stare. Blook immediately caught it and took long strides towards you, his lips in a tight line. “Is- is that my cousin?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded once. “You didn’t tell anyone where you were going?” The confusion was evident in your voice. You were sure Mettaton can also hear you from the other line but he didn’t let up with his rant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologized, his gaze dropping. “I didn’t want anyone to ruin our... hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still! Your friends are worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrows shot up. He’s brushing them off? Just like that?</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t stop the bitterness in your tone. “How could you say that? You’re lucky you even have friends!” There was a long pause and the two of you were still listening to Mettaton’s voice through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>He met your gaze, his eyes hardened. It made you remember his robot form. “I don’t need friends,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Something snapped within you. All the fun you’ve had from minutes ago had dissipated. “Then I guess you don’t need me,” your voice lacked any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>You imagined you were Mettaton on the other line, worried about him not answering your calls. That would be enough to send you into a panic attack. If you’ve succeeded to befriend Blook, would he one day ignore your texts and calls? Would he want to hide away from you because you were annoying?</p><p> </p><p>Your chest was heaving up and down as the silence that permeated was too thick to ignore. It seemed that Mettaton had either dropped the call or had gone silent.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to read his expression. “I guess I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Your stomach bottomed out. Tears stung the corner of your eyes but you blinked them away. The whispers at the back of your mind were getting louder and louder and this time, you couldn’t help but listen to them. “You don’t need to act like a fucking <em>robot</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flashed across his face. You could hear someone gasp from the other line which reminded you to end the call and push the phone into your pocket. You knew there was something more that he wanted to say but it was hard to get emotional in the middle of the freaking mall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” was his only reply before he sidestepped your form.</p><p> </p><p>You shut your eyes tightly. You fucked up. Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt replaced the pit of your stomach. You wanted to run after him but... you don’t know how to fix this. You try not to run back to the person who hurt and left you. You knew Blook was different but you don’t know how to approach things another way. Guess you’re just gonna have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>Blook didn’t come back. You knew as much but you still stayed in your spot for 30 minutes to see if he’d come back. After berating yourself for being stupid and an idiot, you found your way back to your car. You were already feeling like shit so why not try and loosen up? You searched for a house party that you can crash but a lot of them weren’t starting in hours.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, fuck this. You can’t wait that long. You wanted to dance.</p><p> </p><p>You drove yourself to a bar. No, not those small and stuffy bars with cheap alcohol. You drove yourself to a high-end bar where the alcohol was way more expensive and for good reason. You parked right in front of the building, getting the stares of a couple of the employees but none of them made a move to reprimand you. You’ve been here a couple of times in the past but ever since you wanted to lie low, you stopped going.</p><p> </p><p>You strolled across the lobby. You would have felt left out by how extravagant and flashy the other customers were wearing but you’re used to the gawks your whole life. The bodyguard manning the main entrance to the bar lit up when he saw you.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Y/N! I never thought I’d see you here again. Though you’ve gone off and found another bar to your liking.” His voice was deep and gruff. There’s not much to see in his expression since he was wearing black glasses that practically concealed his identity.</p><p> </p><p>“You missed me too much,” you teased before he opened the door for you, allowing you to enter the central bar. There weren’t many people considering the sun was still up so nobody was drinking and dancing rowdily. You’d change that in a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The bar took up the farthest right of the room. There were several couches and tables littered on the outer corners while the center of the floor was empty for a dancefloor. The light and atmosphere were dim and sensual and if you hadn’t come from outside a couple of seconds ago, you wouldn’t have noticed it was still early afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>You hopped towards a bar stool. “Give me a shot of your most expensive gin.”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender <em>shot</em> you a tentative stare. Heh, crap. Sans was rubbing off on you.</p><p> </p><p>You fished out your wallet and slid that shiny, black card that was the answer to most of your problems. As soon as he laid eyes on it, he worked on your drink. You watched him as opposed to browsing your phone. You didn’t want to think about your phone and its lack of notifications. Maybe it’s was scarier if it <em>did </em>have anything considering nobody’s friends with you.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a lot of time has passed. You were on your fifth shot and you had moved to the dancefloor as soon as some more people had entered the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, you were more than a little tipsy and people were slowly crowding the dancefloor. Loud music began to blast through the speakers and people took it as a sign to finally dance.</p><p> </p><p>You let your thoughts and self-consciousness fly away as you moved rambunctiously to the erratic and fast beat of the music. It hadn’t even occurred to you that you had discarded your cargo jacket somewhere while you were lost in the sea of bodies. The people here were less wild than you were used to but it’s not like you care about that as of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Somebody had grabbed your behind and you were too drunk to let ignore it like always. You whipped around so fast, your hand was grabbing, scratching the perpetrator while different emotions surged up inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck?!” you slurred angrily. Your vision was swimming but you held his gaze defiantly. “I will smash your fucking hand if you don’t keep it to yourself!” You were confident that your voice was stern... but maybe it was the alcohol doing the talking.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t even hear your voice from the blast of the music. The man had pulled his hand roughly and sneered at you while you stood there shouting incoherent slurs at him. When he decided you were too much of a hassle, he turned around and left.</p><p> </p><p>The encounter left you sobering up a little as you pushed your way out of the crowd. You were sure you stepped on more than three people’s feet but you were too out of it to apologize. Your body was overheating even without the jacket around you so you decided to head towards the bathroom. Your stomach lurched but you pushed down the urge to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamn, it was only five shots. What kind of drink did that bartender give you? You were never one to be tipsy after five shots of something.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. You got your money’s worth.</p><p> </p><p>As you stumbled into the bathroom, you feel your head starting to spin even harder than before. Your chest tightened that you clutched the front of your shirt. Again, <em>what the hell did you drink? </em>You entered the ladies’ room, almost stumbling onto the cold, tiled floor which didn’t look too bad at all. You didn’t want anyone to disturb you while you try and catch your breath so you fumbled and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately splashed water on your face to try and catch a grip. Your eyes met the mirror and you grimaced at the face looking at you. You looked absolutely wasted. Your hair was a mess. There were black bags under your eyes. Your clothes were all crumpled and in disarray.</p><p> </p><p>You swallowed, only to realize that your mouth was dry. You scooped the water from the faucet with your hands, dipping your mouth down to drink directly from the faucet. The cool drink made you feel a little better and a little less parched.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you were out of the party area, you had realized that your phone was ringing in your pocket. You clumsily fished out your phone and answered without even looking at the caller ID.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” you seethed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it was Sans on the other line. This asshole must have sensed you felt like shit and was now calling to make you feel even more like shit. You didn’t notice that his voice had been missing his usual mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Sans!” you screamed. “I don’t want to hear your nonsense!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause on the other line. Weirdly enough, you don’t hear his breathing. “<em>Are you drunk?”</em> he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that matter?” you asked sarcastically. Your stomach lurched again and your vision began to blur. “Fuck.” You gripped the ends of the sink to steady yourself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, where are you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, there was a knock on the door. Funnily enough, it was a man’s voice instead of a woman. “Kid, you okay in there? You can’t keep the door locked. A couple of our guests need to use the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” you called out the door, ignoring Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Open the door,” was his only reply.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Bud, are you okay?”</em> There was a slight panic in Sans’ voice now. <em>“Turn on your GPS.”</em></p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong so you did what Sans’ said. After turning on your GPS, you made your way to the door. Your knees and hands were shaking now. You pressed your head onto the locked door as you pushed down the discomfort that was extending all throughout your body. “You’re the bartender, right?” you finally asked. “What did you put in my drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Open the door, kid. Make sure you’re not standing near something sharp.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p> </p><p>Your heart lurched upon your throat as your knees buckled and gave up, making you collapse onto the cold floor. Your fingers were losing their grip as well but before your phone could slip out, you pressed your palm onto your ear. “Sans, are you there? Sans, help me,” you whispered shakily. You were on the verge of a panic attack, your breathing coming in and out sharply.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Breathe. I’m on my way.”</em> His voice grounded you for a moment but your body was now frozen in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Black spots began to appear at the corner of your eyes and you shut your eyes close out of fear. Your breathing became heavier and heavier as you tried to keep control of yourself. Tears had made your face damp and you just now realized that you were crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Guard, hey! I think someone’s passed out in the bathroom,” the man outside yelled and you flinched.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to keep it together but eventually, you were hyperventilating on the bathroom floor. Your hands were grasping at your chest and your hair, desperate for something to hold on to as you slowly drown in your own emotions.</p><p> </p><p>You were barely conscious when something warm enveloped you. You hear the clicking of the doorknob and the door swinging open.</p><p> </p><p>And then nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Final push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans tried to cut you off (just as he decided early on) but failed miserably</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love all of your commenTS!!!!! it makes me want to write faster and longer. thank u for leaving your wonderful thoughts on my fic!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p> </p><p>A groan escaped past your lips the moment you gain consciousness. Your eyes fluttered open but it took a moment for you to adjust to the light inside the room. There was a dull, throbbing in your head and you lifted up your hand to massage your temple. God, you felt absolutely awful. You’ve had hangovers before but this was a whole other level.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so heavy. Your body was aching everywhere. It hurt to keep your eyes open so you closed them shut instead and shifted in your bed. Maybe you can sleep the pain off for a couple more hours. Ugh, fuck. Why was your bed stiff as a cardboard? And your pillows had lost their extra fluff as well. This may be the reason why your whole body was sore.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N?” A mellow voice called out right beside you. “A-are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>You immediately sat up with your spine straightened. You regretted it as a sharp pain shot through your head and you grimaced. The events of right before you passed out had flooded into your mind before you can barely process it. Your hands had gone right for the blanket, wrapping it around your front even though you hadn’t checked if your clothes were still on or not.</p><p> </p><p>Your fear slowly dissipated as you met Alphys’ gaze. Her scared but concerned expression had pulled you back from wherever your thoughts were beginning to travel. When she saw you had calmed down, she picked up a glass of water from a nearby table and then handing it over to you.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry if I scared you,” Alphys apologized while your weak hands wrapped around the glass. When Alphys realized you couldn’t hold onto it firmly, she flashed you a reassuring smile and pushed the edge of the glass to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>The cool water trickling down your parched throat provided you comfort but for a moment, it reminded you of last night. You almost choked on the water and weakly pushed Alphys’ hands by accident.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys retracted her hand and you gave her an apologetic look. “D-don’t worry about it. I might have pushed too hard,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Gaining a little bit of strength, you pulled back her hand to down the rest of the glass. “Thanks, Alphys,” you croaked out. Your voice came out rough and dry. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys avoided your gaze. “I only know that Sans brought you here in the middle of the night. He wants to talk to you when classes end.” She bent down to grab something underneath your bed. You hear the whooshing sound of plastic as Alphys unwrapped what was inside. It was a small thermos. You watched as Alphys twisted the cap and poured you a hot cup of... something. “Here. It’s tea f-from our place. It helps with recovering.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is Blook okay?” you asked her. “What time is it? How did I end up here? Did Sans find me? Did he carry me all the way here?” You blinked your eyes as a thousand questions poured out of you. “Where am I?” It seemed you’ve forgotten to ask the one question you should’ve asked when you found yourself in an unknown place.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys didn’t answer any of your questions, overwhelmed. She pushed the steaming cup of tea on your hands. You had enough strength to grip the cup this time and you observed the milky green swirling in your cup. You brought it to your nose, it smelled of saltwater. Hesitantly, you drank from the cup with small sips. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad but it could be better. It tasted the way it smelled, like saltwater.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was fumbling with her fingers while she tried to find the right words. “You’re in the dorms, in Frisk’s room. It’s noon, about lunchtime. I honestly don’t know how long you’ve been here. Frisk just knocked on o-our door this morning and asked me to look after you for the day while they all went to their classes.” She fixed her glasses, motioning for you to gulp down the rest of the drink. “Why are you asking about Napstablook? He’s fine. A-although, he did seem more aloof when he came home yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>A pang of guilt hit your chest and you tried to ignore it. “We had a fight. I said something... and I hurt his feelings,” you confessed. Admitting what you’ve done made you feel more like a piece of shit but at the same time, it felt nice to let it out in the open. “I was upset and I went to this bar to drink. Then I passed out.” You left out some of the things that you weren’t comfortable telling her.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys nodded once. “I-i kinda have a gist of what happened. You shouldn’t get out of bed so you can recover, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>You gave her back the empty cup, already feeling a lot better than minutes ago. But your body was still sore. You had shit pain tolerance so there was no way you’d go around when your bones and muscles are practically screaming. “I understand. I’ll stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>You could already feel the drowsiness taking over you and your already heavy eyes were starting to close once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go back to sleep, Y/N. I’ll be here when you need me,” Alphys murmured.</p><p> </p><p>That was all the sign you needed to let sleep consume you. For some reason, the mattress felt less hard and the pillows were more comforting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time you woke up, your head was throbbing more so than the first time. It was probably because you were sleeping too much. Alphys was nowhere to be seen. You were actually grateful to have some time alone and you darted your eyes inside the room for the first time. This was Frisk’s room, Alphys had said.</p><p> </p><p>It was small, smaller than your own bedroom back at home. There were two single beds on opposite sides of the room, with you occupying the other one. The other side was completely adorned with personal things. There were a picture frame and a lamp on Frisk’s bedside table. A couple of pictures were taped on their side of the wall. Underneath the bed were boxes and a luggage bag tucked in, away from prying eyes. There was only one cabinet. There was a mat unraveled on the floor and then one wooden stool that Alphys was sitting on earlier. There was no air conditioner and only one window pushed open to let the cool air in. There was another door at the foot of your bed, presumably leading to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. This was the room you’ll be living in for a year if you decide to move into the dorms. No larger bedroom all by yourself. No more air-condition. No more Bluetooth stereo that you can access all the time. No large bathroom you can call your own. Well, you can visit your house once in a while so it wasn’t like you can’t go back to living like a princess.</p><p> </p><p>Your heart fluttered in your chest, imagining what it would be like to come here maybe with Frisk and the others and then having sleepovers or late-night conversations with Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>It was so exciting.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve decided. You can give up everything just to be here.</p><p> </p><p>A wistful smile tugged on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, scattering your thoughts. Before you can reply, the door had swung open and Sans came in, his expression tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kiddo. How’re you feeling?” he said carefully before shutting the door close. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, walking towards the middle of the room and putting quite a distance between you.</p><p> </p><p>His expression wasn’t his usual unreadable one. He was obviously looking at you like he was going to say bad news and bad news only. You could already taste the disappointment in the air and your heart dropped. You swallowed the lump in your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what happened?” You need to stall. Fucking stall him, goddammit. You won’t let him ruin everything. “What happened last night?” you asked a more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me,” he replied, still with that strained expression. “What happened with Blook?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s skirting around the question and you hated it. “It’s not like you didn’t hear the conversation, Sans,” you said bitterly, unable to hide the contempt in your voice. You could’ve sworn somebody had gasped into the phone which meant that they most likely heard your falling out with Blook. “I need to apologize to him.”</p><p> </p><p>His cold, blue eyes pierced through yours. “That’s the problem, pal.” He pursed his lips as if trying to find the right words to say. “I don’t think I can let you be friends with Blook anymore. Or with anyone for that matter,” he said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Your breathing was shallow as you blinked back the tears forming in your eyes. “What are you saying?” Your voice came out hoarse. You blamed it on your dry throat. “Y-you can’t do that!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans grinned but it didn’t reach his eyes, as most of his smiles are. “I’m revoking your application.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened. Your chest tightened. It had only been a few hours but you could feel another attack coming, your breathing became erratic like you had just run a mile. A tear escaped and rolled down your cheek as you shut your eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like someone’s hands were around your neck as you struggled to breathe, your mind completely drawing a blank. You didn’t realize your hands were in a fist, almost breaking the skin as you dug your fingernails into your palm.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was beside you in an instant, his hand grabbing one of yours. His fingers -or phalanges, he had instantly changed form- was gently but firmly massaging your palm. “For the love of Asgore, kid, you’re making my job too damn difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>The darkness didn’t help when your eyes were closed so you blinked your eyes open. You didn’t even react differently when your gaze landed on the skeleton beside you. “Hey, hey. Breathe, okay?” His voice had dropped an octave. You let him guide you, his shoulders heaving up and down in a steady and slow beat.</p><p> </p><p>It was surprising that Sans knew exactly what to do in this certain event.</p><p> </p><p>You had been so used riding your attack for minutes or even hours on end until you’ve exhausted yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him like this, a non-human, made you see more of him than when he was literally human. His brow bones were tilted a little, his tiny lights as eyes darting around your face to see if you were calming down. His grin (made him a lot less aggressive-looking) was more of a grimace and you could see sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes traveled downwards to see if he was skeleton through and through. Sure enough, his hands and forearms were bones.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to propel you back to Earth, grasping his other hand with your free hand and gently feeling the bones of his fingers. It was weird that you would find comfort in something so bizarre.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to you once more as you dipped your fingers through the nicks of his bones. He was <em>real.</em></p><p> </p><p>You thought you would’ve been scared... but all that’s left was interest and curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe you were lying a little. You were nervous but not because of his appearance but because you dreaded his destructive reaction.</p><p> </p><p>You pushed your fear aside as you grazed the bumps and divots of his palm with your thumb and you can feel your breathing becoming even, almost in a trance. Your heart thrummed in your chest as you lifted your eyes up. Sans was looking at you, his teeth parted, and his expression a mixture of longing, frustration, and something else.</p><p> </p><p>Your breathing returned to normal, your eyes lighting up in slight amusement at his confusion. At this one moment, it felt like you have the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>...Was this skeleton the same person as Sans? Or was he an entirely different being? Does he have a name? For some reason, thinking of human Sans and skeleton Sans as two different people were not sitting well with you. He looked exactly the same, he just looked different. If that makes sense at all.</p><p> </p><p>“K-kid,” he breathed out, “Can you—“</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open, snapping the two of you out of your own little reverie.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled back your hand as your focus shifted to the door with Frisk poking their little head in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Y/N! Are you awake?” Frisk was confused to see you looking like you’ve been caught in the act of stealing. They realized Sans was also in the room but he was at the farthest corner, mirroring your mortified expression. “Uh, did I interrupt something?”</p><p> </p><p>You glanced at Sans (how the hell did he get there so fast?) before putting on a shaky smile. “Sans was just telling me about revoking my application,” you told Frisk. Even if Sans was the president of the club, Frisk was the mastermind behind it all. If anyone were to tell you to revoke your application, it should be them.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk entered the room with their eyebrows scrunched together. “What? You’re backing out?”</p><p> </p><p>Your head tilted to the side. “I’m not.” The sudden realization that maybe Sans had decided all on his own sprung a little hope within you. “You mean when Sans told me he was going to retract my application, you didn’t know about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk snapped their head towards Sans who was now backed into a corner, his grin faded slightly at the edges. “Look, Frisk, I can explain—“</p><p> </p><p>Frisk didn’t look too pleased. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m going to have to call an emergency meeting with <em>all </em>the current club members right now. An issue like <em>revoking an application </em>isn’t something one officer can decide for himself. It’s a matter of taking <em>everyone’s </em>opinions before making a decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was visibly sweating. A smile crawled on your lips at his helplessness. “Okay. I’ll stay here and take a nap if it’s alright with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk turned back to you with a soft smile. “Okay. We’ll be right back.” They sharply gestured for Sans to go out of the room and he complied without any complaint. He didn’t spare you another glance. When you were graced with time to be alone with your thoughts, you took this as a chance to brace yourself for the worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans was still shaken. His hands were visibly trembling. Good thing he had his old, trusty jacket to hide his tick from the eyes of his friends. He was ready. He was so ready to kick your butt out of their lives especially when you called Blook a <em>robot</em>. He didn’t care if it was a coincidence or some other shit, he can use it to manipulate his friends’ views about you. Mettaton was there, too, when you had an outburst and Sans knew Mettaton’s view of you had flickered, if only for a moment. It was enough. That tiny moment of doubt, he can use that against you.</p><p> </p><p>He had planned to do it fast. Pop in your room, break your heart then pop back out without the others knowing. He knew you’d be too hurt to stay there. The moment he would leave the room, you would’ve left without another word. Sans would have to call a meeting and tell his friends that you changed your mind and that they probably shouldn’t try to contact you. Then it would all go back to normal. He could care less about the club’s funding. His family comes first.</p><p> </p><p>You’d ignore everyone until the end of the school year and then live your separate lives. And if he was lucky, the two of you would never meet each other again.</p><p> </p><p>He miscalculated when you began to have an attack. He knew the signs; he’s had plenty of them before. And before he could stop himself, he was lending you a hand. Literally. He was taken aback when in the middle of your episode, your eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. His breathing hitched in his throat as he felt as if your eyes were looking at him, the <em>real </em>him, like you’ve done twice now.</p><p> </p><p>But it was impossible. The glamour wasn’t broken. Sans still felt and looked human. But then you softly grazed his palm with a thumb and it felt like you were marveling at his bones when all he could see was skin. He was so stunned in the moment, <em>so hopeful</em> that somebody can <em>see right through him</em>, that he had forgotten to listen in to Frisk’s small footsteps right outside the room. He had forgotten to see you as a <em>threat</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>Frisk knocked into the room next to theirs before opening it. “Paps, can you call the others to Undyne and Alphys’ room and tell them we’re having an emergency club meeting right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was busy reading a book but he instantly straightened up his spine at Frisk’s request. “I will get right to it, Frisk!” he replied quickly before frowning. “Uh, why are we having a meeting at a non-clubroom place?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk just smiled. “I’ll tell all the details once we’ve gathered.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, the rest of the clubroom members were seated in a circle on the floor of Undyne and Alphys’ dorm room. Sans was too in his own world that he didn’t realize they were all waiting for him to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans,” Frisk sternly called him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinked before parading his casual grin on his face. One beat and he was sitting down right next to Frisk and Paps on the circle. “Sorry. Was just thinking,” Sans replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk cleared their throat. “Okay, I’m going straight to the point. I know we only have one pending member that you all have met—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, ooh! You mean Y/N?” Papyrus squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“—Yes, Y/N.” Frisk nodded. “I’ve come across one of our members being against her acceptance into the club. I wanted to ask if the rest of you have similar concerns. Once I’ve taken in all your comments, we’re going to have a vote.”</p><p> </p><p>“A vote for what, Frisk darling?” Mettaton purred. He was sprawled on the floor quite dramatically with one hand on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“A vote on revoking Y/N’s club application.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a series of gasps around the room and Sans immediately tensed up.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Why would we...?” Alphys asked but let the question hang.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk shrugged. “We’re trying to do this in the most democratic way as possible so I wanted to hear all of your opinions. You can go first Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was on the verge of tears. “I am COMPLETELY AGAINST the idea of revoking Y/N’s club application!” he announced. “I haven’t had the chance of offering her another batch of my friendship spaghetti and I refuse to let her go when she has been nothing but nice to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk knew Papyrus would keep talking so they gestured to the next monster.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne was next.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know. I’m not particularly fond of humans when my old work was supposed to be capturing them anyway.” She flashed them a sharp grin. “But I also don’t completely trust her when I’ve caught her eavesdropping on a conversation she shouldn’t be hearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was surprised at the revelation but smoothened their expression. “Is that a no?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne nodded. “It’s a no for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus wailed in the background. “Undyne, how could you? I bet you’re just afraid of befriending another tiny human!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne bristled. “What was that?! Of course, I can befriend <em>another </em>human, Papyrus! How dare you underestimate—“ She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her good eye widening. “You’re trying to trick me again! This is the second time, Papyrus!”</p><p> </p><p>“NYEHEHE! The great Papyrus would NEVER!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stepped in before things could go out of hand. “Okay, Alphys, how about you?”</p><p> </p><p>The other two quieted as Alphys began to stammer out her sentences. She was nervous by the sudden spotlight but she was also determined to voice out her thoughts about you. “She caught me accidentally break some things in the lab—“</p><p> </p><p>There was a raw buzz of magic coming from Sans. “<em>You what—“</em></p><p> </p><p>Alphys let out a tiny squeak out of fear while Frisk slapped a hand on Sans’ shoulder. Sans turned his head away and Frisk urged Alphys to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it was an accident, I swear! And- and... I thought Y/N would report me but in actuality, she offered to help. S-she went and bought replacements for everything and helped clean up everything. Nobody noticed so we really don’t have to pay for anything.” Alphys inhaled deeply. “Except for Y/N. She paid with her own money. She told me she’d tell you, Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk raised both of their eyebrows. “She hasn’t told me anything about that. I’ll ask her about it. Would that be all?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys shakily showed the group a thumbs-up.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk looked at the next—</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward tension filled the atmosphere as all the attention was now onto Napstablook. His head was bowed down while he glared at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk tried to ask, “And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>But Blook didn’t give an answer. Frisk was mildly aware of the fight between you and Blooky but Frisk never realized how affected he really was. Frisk knew he wasn’t adept at relationships- much less friendships- and he must be taking all of it in a different way. Frisk mentally noted to talk to him about you later. Maybe they could help explain to Blook what transpired that day.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Frisk must take Blook’s answer as it is. “Mettaton.” Frisk shifted to the next monster.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton recovered from the slight shock of his cousin’s answer. A dazzling smile curled onto his lips. “I would love for her to join us. She did profess her undying desire for me—“</p><p> </p><p>There was a collective gasp that made Mettaton’s smile grow larger. He waited patiently for someone to probe.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean she professed her undying desire for you?” Papyrus echoed, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton closed his eyes melodramatically as he gingerly placed the back of his hand to his forehead. “She bought me clothes from only the highest of quality just so I can audition for a low-class play. If that isn’t a confession then I don’t know what is,” he drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a confession if she didn’t confess,” Blook scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cousin darling~ She basically used her money on me—“</p><p> </p><p>“—She bought Alphys’ supplies,” Blook said stubbornly. “She bought all of us donuts and cupcakes. She paid for our lunch date.” Blook found Mettaton’s grin widening fractionally. “I-i think she’s just being nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton chuckled. “If you say so, cousin,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk sighed. The vote was 2:3 in favor of you joining the club. Frisk knew they could overpower the vote by saying yes right away even if Sans would vote no. But Frisk was the middleman. They wanted to know everyone’s reasons before they settled on a decision. They turned their head towards Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, you’ve heard their reasons. I know you’re a great <em>judge </em>of character so I’m letting you go first,” Frisk stated.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was silent for an entire minute before he opened his mouth to speak. “I don’t trust humans other than Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk dejectedly slumped forward and some of the others did so as well.</p><p> </p><p>“But she hasn’t posed a threat since I’ve met her so I guess we can give her the <em>bone</em>-efit of the doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>If Frisk was surprised, they didn’t let it show. Just a couple of minutes ago, Sans had taken it upon himself to kick you out of the club but now he changed his mind? Frisk was confused and was suspicious of Sans’ statement. You were harmless in his eyes?</p><p> </p><p>...Either that or he wanted more information about you to make a critical claim of judgment. That meant he needed you close.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk, however, was more than happy to comply. They needed you and Sans had written you off as a non-threat to the other members, even though he doesn’t completely believe it himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! That’s settled then. I’m choosing to give Y/N a chance! So, her application’s back in business.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus whooped happily, giving his brother a side-hug. Alphys let out a relieved sigh. Undyne managed a small smile. Blook also looked relieved despite his vote going against what he was really feeling. Mettaton was more than happy to have someone he can tease his cousin about.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk broke away from the circle. “I guess that’s it. This meeting is dismissed. I can go tell Y/N the good news.”</p><p> </p><p>When Frisk told you the news, you could feel the weight on your shoulders disappearing. A small laugh escaped your lips as if the whole situation was just one big joke on what could mess with your head. Nevertheless, it meant you had a chance. A chance to fix things with Blook, a chance to be close to the others... a chance to escape your lonely world.</p><p> </p><p>You jumped on the chance to talk to Frisk about the dorms. They seemed happy to provide you the details. When you told them that you were thinking about moving in, Frisk was ecstatic. They blabbed about their roommate and told you that they moved to another country right at the start of the school year. They told you that the others will be so happy to have you here. They told you about their game nights that Papyrus hosts when the lot of them weren’t busy.</p><p> </p><p>Just hearing about all of their stories and seeing Frisk’s excited expression led you to want to move in as soon as possible. Once you gain enough strength to get out of bed (Alphys dropped off another cup of that salty tea that made you feel a lot better), Frisk accompanied you to the dorm’s owner that lived at the bottom floor. You had the chance to look at the interior of the building; the hallways, the ceilings, the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>You could barely hear your thoughts as your heart pounded in your chest while you signed a couple of papers. You weren’t even listening properly as the owner discussed in a concise manner the rules and regulations.</p><p> </p><p>After she finalized the documents, she gave you a grin and told you you can move in anytime you want.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t realized then that this was the final push. This one decision had led you to get tangled in a whole other world you didn’t know existed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sans: i hate humans<br/>Y/N, looking at him in adoration while seeing the <em>real</em> him:<br/>Sans:<br/>Sans: okay, <strong>not</strong> <strong>all</strong> humans</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Friendship Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving in the dorms! You brought Papyrus and Undyne to your house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GET READY FOR MORE FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>art link!:<br/><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/621241365114781696/sans-was-beside-you-in-an-instant-his-hand">"you're making my job too damn difficult" scene from chapter 14</a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you really don’t have to move in this fast,” Frisk said, watching you in amusement as you hauled up one of the boxes you packed up last night. “Plus, you’re skipping class for the second time in a row. I don’t think you’ve even met your Friday professors yet.”</p><p> </p><p>You put down the box in the middle of the room, switching your attention to the freshman who was neatly cleaned up and ready to go to their class. Wiping your brows, you flashed them a smile. “I don’t know. Maybe I was just too excited.”</p><p> </p><p>You were very careful with packing up what you want to bring to the dorms. You brought a couple of your hoodie dresses and leggings which were your everyday casual wear and pajamas. Then a couple of outfits that come in pairs. You only allowed yourself to bring one fancy dress among the hundreds that you own. Then for shoes, one pair of sneakers and one pair of crocs, for lazy days. You can already hear Mettaton flipping when you decide to wear crocs to school. It made you chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Still!” Frisk insisted. “It looks like you’ve been waiting for the chance to get out of your house or something,” they joked but they hit the nail in the head.</p><p> </p><p>“My house gets pretty lonely,” you agreed, “But I also would rather not drive back and forth from my house to the university. It’s getting quite tiring.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk raised a brow. “Then why didn’t you enroll in a nearer university?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Frisk. Such an innocent child. You didn’t answer their question, instead, you busied yourself with unpacking your things. You left your candles back at home. You haven’t used it since the day you met Alphys so imagine your surprise when you found out you can still see the visions even without using the spell. You decided to chalk it up to traces of the spell still lingering. Maybe it’ll go away in time and then you’d just see your friends as they are. Humans.</p><p> </p><p>Although you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to meet Sans the skeleton again. Something about him was strangely endearing to you. Maybe your brain made a connection between Sans the skeleton and calming you on the verge of a panic attack. It was <em>his </em>bizarre appearance that pulled you out of the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have more things in your car? I can get Papyrus and Undyne to help you!” Frisk said as they slipped off their bed. “They’re usually out in the back, training, or something on Friday mornings.”</p><p> </p><p>You raised a brow. “Training? For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk smiled. “I don’t know. Papyrus says it’s so they wouldn’t become lazy like his brother, Sans.” The glint in Frisk’s eyes says that there was more to it than that but you didn’t want to pry.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t want to intrude or anything,” you said, suddenly shy. You’ve never been alone with Papyrus, much more with Undyne, before. You felt intimidated by the latter especially since she saw you doing something sneaky behind their back.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk winked. “Don’t worry. I got you.” Mhm, Frisk can get real flirty if they wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a laugh before nodding. “Okay, fine. I can’t refuse you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk had pointed out the rest of the rooms where the others were staying. On the left was the room where Sans and Papyrus was staying. In front was Blook’s and Mettaton’s room. Undyne and Alphys shared the room next to Blook’s and Mettaton’s. Napstablook wasn’t lying when he said it felt like they were living under one big house since their rooms are all clustered together.</p><p> </p><p>When you reached the ground floor, Frisk led you to a door leading to the back of the building. You haven’t been here before. Beyond the door was a field of some sort, the grasses growing were long and untrimmed and there were a couple of large trees dotted here and there where you can shield yourself away from the sun. Seems like this place wasn’t taken care of unlike the rest of the building. It didn’t look too shabby. You can definitely picture having a picnic right here, under the shade of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Since the place was hidden, it made sense that there were a couple of kids using this as some sort of secret hang out where they can smoke and drink even in the light of the day. Figured the landlady haven’t been here for a while if they were <em>that </em>confident out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>You spotted Papyrus and Undyne under a tree in their own little world. When Frisk said they were training, you thought they were jogging or exercising or something like that. You didn’t think they were <em>actually </em>training. The two looked like they were boxing with Undyne on the offense and Papyrus on the defense. Undyne was showing some pretty slick moves; a high kick, a jab here, an uppercut there, moving like a fucking pro. Papyrus was just as remarkable, blocking every single hit with his arm or leg.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, they didn’t look like a couple of college students. They looked like skilled fighters under a witness protection program or something. Undyne sure looked like it. But Papyrus caught you off-guard. He was too innocent-looking; you didn’t expect him to look so professional. They appeared much older than you thought they were as their bodies moved perfectly in sync. You knew they could take down a couple of thugs by themselves if it came down to it.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was the first one to notice the two of you coming closer. “Frisk! Y/N!” he greeted happily. Undyne took the chance as she connected her fist to his shoulder without remorse. “Ow! Undyne!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne rolled her one good eye. “That was your fault for getting distracted, Paps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you could also try not to really hit me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ho, Papyrus, you want me to go <em>easy </em>on you?” Undyne snorted. “I didn’t know you were such a <em>weakling!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Papyrus narrowed his eyes, rubbing his shoulder. “Okay, fine! I admit. I deserved that. This is not the time and place to be letting my guard down if I want to protect my friends!” He struck a pose, his chin high up in the air. “Although it would be really nice if I can get in the Roya—“</p><p> </p><p>Undyne elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish his sentence. She flashed the two of you a sharp grin. “To what do we owe this visit, punk?” she asked Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk answered, “Y/N needs help carrying her things up to our room. Do you think you can help her?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne glanced at you and you tensed under her judgmental gaze. Geez, this woman looked like she can yeet you ten feet in the air. She’s so intimidating. You smiled, hoping it didn’t look too nervous. “It’s just a few more boxes. I’d really appreciate the help.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Undyne can open her mouth, Papyrus stepped in. “Of course we can! I can most definitely carry your things upstairs, Y/N!” he announced. You didn’t want to tell him how heavy the rest of your luggage was.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt that at all, Papyrus,” you said to him, his friendly aura completely mellowing out Undyne’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you I can carry all of her things upstairs without your help, Papyrus,” Undyne barked with a loud laugh as she raced towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus gasped loudly before turning to you and then sweeping you off your feet as he carried you in his arms. “I bet I can carry all of her things <em>plus her </em>all by myself, Undyne!”</p><p> </p><p>You squealed in surprise, looking at Frisk for help but Frisk just let out a laugh and waved you goodbye. You didn’t realize Papyrus’ form changing because you were carried on his shoulder, his strong arms wrapped tightly under your butt to hold you up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, you, Papyrus, and Undyne were inside your room with the remaining of your things. Undyne was poking through the boxes while Papyrus was happily assisting you with unpacking.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne found the bag where you keep your laptop. Of course, you had to bring your laptop, it was essential. “Huh, isn’t this like super expensive, twerp?” she asked you while holding up the light gadget and turning it around for inspection.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s for schoolwork,” you answered. “Most college students have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus let out a confused ‘nyeh?’ sound. “We are most definitely college students but we don’t have one?”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help the smile on your face. “You can borrow mine anytime, Papyrus.” You glanced at Undyne who was looking at you rather intensely. “Uh, you, too,” you added.</p><p> </p><p>Red-haired shrugged and then continued to rummage through your stuff. It’s not like you brought anything you wanted to hide so you let her. Papyrus found the box where you had stuffed an extra pillow and your fluffy comforter. “This is so soft, Y/N! It’s almost like a cloud!” He turned to you with obvious envy. “It’s not below me to tell you that I am absolutely jealous, Y/N! I’ve been sleeping on my bed for months yet my bones are always so stiff when I wake up every morning!”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked at him when he mentioned the word ‘bones’. Swallowing, you pushed the thought away as an absurdity. “I have a couple more at home! Maybe I can bring you so—“</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ eyes twinkled. “Can I come?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne cleared her throat. “Papyrus! I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Sans would <em>flip!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh, so it looks like the whole club members know how overprotective Sans was towards his little brother. The thought of pissing off Sans was something you missed doing, even at the expense of his goodwill towards you. “I’d love to have you in my house, Papyrus. You can come too, Undyne, if you want.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you can stop them.</p><p> </p><p>Crap, you were bringing your broke friends into your big-ass house? Wasn’t that offensive? And didn’t you planned on <em>not </em>telling anyone about you being rich as fuck?</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea—</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, Papyrus was looking at you like you had thrown him a surprise party. “Human! I am honored!” He turned towards Undyne in giddiness. “Undyne, we’re going to Y/N’s house! Us! We’re going on an adventure!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne grinned widely as Papyrus’ excitement rubbed off on her. “That does sound nice. Okay, punk, I’m in!”</p><p> </p><p>Oops. Oh well, too late to turn back now and break their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure but you have to keep it a secret from the others. We can’t let them know we had an adventure behind their back.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was <em>vibrating. </em>“NYEHEHE! I am the greatest keeper of secrets! I will never betray your trust, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like you had anything more to do today than unpack so you pushed yourself off the floor. “Okay, c’mon! If we hurry, we can be back just in time for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Papyrus’ and Undyne’s first time in your car even though they were literally here just a couple of minutes ago. Papyrus had yelled ‘shotgun!’ so loud, you almost slipped from being startled.</p><p> </p><p>“I have always <em>dreamt </em>of having a car like this one! It’s like a dream come true!” he remarked melodramatically. “I have a racecar bed back home that I’ve imagined myself riding countless of times when we reached the su—Ebott Town!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne was eyeing the interior from the backseat. “Yeah... how many years until you paid for this car in full?”</p><p> </p><p>You put on your seatbelt, gesturing for Papyrus to do the same. “Oh, this? My parents gave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wowie! I wish my parents had given me a car like this” Papyrus gushed.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a small smile, you turned on the engine before driving off. Usually, the drive back to your house was long and quiet. Now, it seemed as if it was too short as you didn’t notice the time fly by while Undyne and Papyrus bicker back and forth and sometimes, slipped the occasional story from where they came from. You were pleasantly surprised to find out that they’ve been friends since they were little. Maybe you just assumed that students in college were, more often than not, strangers until they met under the same circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>You finally reached your neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus exclaimed, “These people have such big houses! Imagine if I have one just like this then I would let my friends live with me until the ends of time!”</p><p> </p><p>You made a nervous sound at the back of your throat. Somehow, you were hoping that them seeing your house would not lead to them changing their perspective about you. Your heart was thrumming in your chest as you pulled to a pause right in front of the gates.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N...” Papyrus called as his eyes were set on the big-ass mansion in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled down your window to let the guard manning the gates see you and the gates opened in response. You resumed driving into a short pathway that led up to the entrance. You passed by the big-ass garden where your gardener was busy tending to the plants. In the middle of the garden was a large fountain to which you heard Papyrus gasped loudly.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t heard Undyne make a sound in the last 10 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled up next to the front door, a shaky exhale escaping your lips. “We’re here. Do you guys want to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus turned to you and blinked twice. “ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?” His voice had risen up in volume due to extreme amazement. “THIS IS ALL YOURS? IT ALMOST LOOKS LIKE A CASTLE, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You chucked nervously. “Yeah, come on in, guys.” Exiting the car first, you made sure that your parent’s work cars weren’t here. Yup, the coast is clear. You pushed open the wooden door and slipped inside. There was no one in sight and half the lights in the living room were closed. The maid must be upstairs cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus quickly followed you in and then Undyne. She let out a low whistle as she shifted her eyes around the vast living room. “This is pretty nice,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t comfortable letting them stay here longer. “C’mon.” You directed them to a cabinet underneath the stairs and opened it to reveal a stack of sharp white comforters and pillows. “Take your pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus and Undyne paused, glancing at each other before turning towards you. Undyne spoke first. “Uh... when you said you had extras at home, we didn’t expect—<em>this</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Papyrus’ voice had dropped as he shifted from foot to foot, “I’d feel bad if we take your things. Are you really sure this is ok?”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel your nerves ebbing away. Papyrus was plain adorable. “Yeah. I’d be more than glad to offer you some fluffy comforters, Papyrus. Didn’t you say your bed was stiff? You can empty out this cabinet and I won’t be mad, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>They still looked apprehensive. Wow, they really weren’t taking advantage of this. If this was any of your other ‘friends’ in the past, they would’ve taken everything <em>and </em>ask for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! C’mon. It’s fine. I’ll be gladder to find out that my friends are sleeping as well as me! You can grab one for the others as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne was the first to relent. “I’m not saying <em>no </em>to gifts,” she said as a sharp grin made its way to her face. “Geez, I can’t wait to <em>finally </em>sleep somewhere soft.”</p><p> </p><p>When Papyrus found Undyne struggling from all the fluff, he gave in and helped. He still has a frown on his face and you felt like you had to fix it. “Papyrus, don’t worry! Think of this as my housewarming gift for moving to a new place!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne was halfway across the living room with her whole upper body covered in <em>fluff</em> and you found it entertaining to watch her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure we were supposed to give you gifts, not the other way around,” he hummed. “But I am delighted to know you’re worried about our nighttime well-being, Y/N! It makes me happy to have another friend around to take care of!”</p><p> </p><p>A rush of warmth filled your heart. “Thanks, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Undyne and Papyrus two trips to gather enough comforters and pillows for everyone. The backseat looks like what a lazy person can call heaven. Undyne was sure to have the time of her life on the drive back to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>After that, you remembered the hat that you wanted to give to Blook so you told the two that you were only gonna take a minute as you ran upstairs. It wasn’t hard to find a similar hat. Your dad has hundreds of them lying around. You picked one that you think suited him the most before running back down. Papyrus and Undyne weren’t in the living room anymore.</p><p> </p><p>You heard Papyrus gasped one more time from the kitchen. As you casually poked your head in, you saw the two of them gushing like excited little kids over the kitchen equipment.</p><p> </p><p>“UNDYNE, CAN YOU IMAGINE OUR COOKING TRAINING IN A KITCHEN LIKE THIS!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM DEFINITELY IMAGINING RIGHT NOW, PAPS. NGAAAH! EVERYTHING IS SO SHINY AND NEW!”</p><p> </p><p>“I BET MY SPAGHETTI WOULD TASTE AMAZING WHEN WE USE THESE BIG AND HEAVY POTS AND PANS!”</p><p> </p><p>“THIS PLACE IS TOTALLY FIRE-PROOF! IT WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME WE WON’T BURN THE HOUSE.”</p><p> </p><p>“ONLY BECAUSE THIS ISN’T YOUR HOUSE, UNDYNE! NYEHEHE!”</p><p> </p><p>“THE KITCHEN AT THE DORMS IS TOO FLAMMABLE THAT FRISK FORBADE US TO COOK ANYTHING!”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM VERY UPSET THAT I CAN’T COOK MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR Y/N ANYMORE!”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation had you laughing quietly in a corner. You could definitely see why these two were friends. “I can let you have your cooking training in my kitchen as long as you don’t burn anything, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>The two snapped their heads towards you, their faces flushed in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you up on that, punk!” Undyne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was already crying tears of joy. “Y/N, you’re too good to us!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus offered to drive the way back home. You were honestly surprised he can drive. When you asked him if he’d taken lessons, he said it was his ‘first time’. It didn’t look like it was his first time. Either he was lying (which was impossible) or he was insanely smart that he learned how to drive just by watching you once. The thought was so absurd that you decided not to probe anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“So, kid, why’re you moving to the dorms when your house was so much bigger?” Undyne asked in the middle of comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t a conversation you wanted to have early in the afternoon. “It’s exactly that. The house felt too big for one person,” you replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can all live there one day!” Papyrus suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d need to buy a different house if you want us to live somewhere big,” you said, chuckling. “That’s my parent’s house. They’d freak out if they found out a bunch of college students started to live under their roof.”</p><p> </p><p>There was another silence before Undyne made a follow-up question. “You mean... you’re giving up living in a house that could fit an entire community with all your stuff because you felt <em>lonely?”</em></p><p> </p><p>You didn’t hesitate. “Yep, that’s exactly it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, Y/N! You’re never going to be lonely again! You have us now!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three of you arrived just in time for lunch. Of course, you had Papyrus drive through a drive-thru to ‘pick-up’ your order of glazed donuts. Undyne and Papyrus were livid that you had bought so much for yourself so you told them you wanted to share it with the rest of the guys. You knew if you told them you bought it for them, Papyrus would sharply turn back without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was the same set-up as before without Frisk but today was different. Alphys and Undyne weren’t as quiet as before; Undyne was totally bickering back and forth with Mettaton and Papyrus. Papyrus had switched seats with Napstablook so he was letting you chip in on the conversation that you were absolutely grateful for. It was discreet like, “What do you think, Y/N?” or “How about you, Y/N?” He was a complete sweetheart.</p><p> </p><p>The only difference was Blook and Sans ignoring you as they minded their own business.</p><p> </p><p>You would’ve been upset if you weren’t distracted by the other’s squabbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys, darling! I almost forgot. Remember that reminder you asked me to set up about one of those cartoons or something—“</p><p> </p><p>Alphys had stood up as quickly as she slammed her hands on the table. “WAIT, that was today!?” The rest of the table had gone quiet while looking over at the shaky sophomore. “Oh, geez, oh, geez!” A blush enveloped her face while softly sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it one of those animes you wanted to watch?” Undyne asked beside her, her mouth full of food. “The one you wanted to watch with me?”</p><p> </p><p>You swore Alphys had blushed even deeper. “Y-yes! I mean— it would be nice if we had <em>somewhere </em>to watch it from...”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t fail to notice Alphys’ nervous eyes drifting towards Undyne and their almost touching shoulders. Undyne was unnoticeably leaning towards her friend. <em>Oh god, why haven’t you noticed this before? They’re into each other!</em></p><p> </p><p>The question slipped out before you could stop it, “Are you guys, like, da—“</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton grabbed your shoulder before you could finish the sentence. He shook his head once while a mischievous grin crept onto his lips. “<em>Darling</em>, these donuts are absolutely ravishing! I’m afraid to admit that you have an impeccable taste for food.”</p><p> </p><p>W-what? He hadn’t even touched one.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he was changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>You mentally noted to ask Mettaton what he knows about Alphys and Undyne’s relationship. “Oh, thanks. I can bring you guys some every time we have lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus slammed one hand down on the table, catching everyone’s attention while you slightly jumped, startled. This group sure loves catching you off-guard. “I think it would be fun to watch this ‘anime’ with the rest of the club! How does that sound, Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was still a nervous wreck but the sound of Papyrus’ suggestion had peak her interest. “That sounds g-great!”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Papyrus, dear, I think it would be much more fun to let our lady friends catch up <em>alone</em>, am I right?” he purred.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh. </em>Mettaton was definitely Alphy’s wingman. You finally caught the meaning behind his behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus frowned. “Lady friends? Does that mean Y/N is included in their anime watching?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what? Why were you suddenly dragged into this? “Uh, I’m not really fond of—“</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” Alphys squealed, catching your attention, “Y/N joining us would be r-really great!”  She was literally begging you with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah!” Undyne agreed, “Watching an anime with my lady friends? That would be fun!” She was obviously oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Mettaton who shrugged. Looks like you were already beyond help. It was either you come and be a third-wheeler on their date or invite everyone and no Alphys and Undyne moment. Mettaton winked at you and it was all the validation you need to help these two ladies and cast all your doubts aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll watch with you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was beaming at you, shooting you a grateful look. “How does Saturday work for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Saturday? You glanced at Sans who you suddenly noticed was already staring at you. You flashed him what you thought was a casual smile. “Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was a professional when it comes to acting like nothing was wrong. “As long as your brain doesn’t give up halfway in our session, you’ll have plenty of time afterward, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You fought the urge to roll your eyes. “Okay, you heard him. I’m free Saturday!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them cheered. Mettaton shot you an appreciative glance and Papyrus sadly ‘nyeh’ at being left out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed by. Sans and Blook were ignoring you. You were planning on talking to Blook soon but you have no plan for Sans. You haven’t even done anything to the guy. Why was he acting all aloof? You decided to let him be and wait for him to approach you instead.</p><p> </p><p>You spent all day arranging your room until you were comfortable enough with how you left things. By then, it was already 8 at night. You were stumped that Frisk still hadn’t come home and that you missed dinner. Your stomach growled.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, you pushed yourself off the floor. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus popped his head in, a wide smile on his face. “Hi there, Y/N! Are you busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to grab a bite to eat. Do you wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus nervously shifted. “Uh, I already ate! Can you... can you come into my room for a quick second?”</p><p> </p><p>Your brows furrowed. “Why? Do you need help with something?” It’s not like you can say no to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That! I, uh, need help with a couple of puzzles! You need to come with me right now!” He turned around and left without waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked once. What was that about? Ugh, puzzles? Wouldn’t that take like a couple of minutes? If you were to choose between hanging with Papyrus or grabbing dinner...</p><p> </p><p>Of course, you’d choose Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>His door was closed as you stepped out into the hallway. It was a habit of yours to press your ear against the door, listening in to the sounds inside. Hmm, there seems to be a lot of muttering and shuffling.</p><p> </p><p>Let’s do this. The sooner you’re done with what Papyrus needed help with, the sooner you can eat!</p><p> </p><p>You twisted the doorknob and swung the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Your heart leaped out of your throat at the sight that welcomed you.</p><p> </p><p>All the comforters and pillows that you gave the club members were sprawled out onto the floor. The members were all present, most of them grinning at you. There was a huddle of plastic bags in the middle of the circle. Papyrus was waving his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what’s this?” you asked, your eyes wide as you took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was the one who answered. “It’s your initiation night, Y/N! Welcome to the club!” A wide grin slipped onto their face. “We’re having our first sleepover!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 reconciliations in one chapter? Wow, the author must really want a break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, here's an early chapter [because of the lack of update last Sat]. next update's going to be on Thursday as per usual but I'm unsure if i can update again on Saturday [because i feel floaty or whatever]. I'll let you guys know on my Tumblr! </p><p>also, greetings to my new readers! hope you all like this chapter. guess who says what in this chapter! &lt;3</p><p>also pt. 2, do you guys prefer double or single spacing on my next updates? i was trying out the double spacing so it wouldn't feel too cramped when you guys are reading but you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p> </p><p>“We’re playing 20 questions.”</p><p> </p><p>You had taken the spot next to Frisk and Papyrus, your shoulders brushing with both of them so close. Giving them the comforters and pillows was the greatest idea you’ve ever had. You wouldn’t have been able to hide your excitement by the way your leg was bouncing up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit mild,” you commented but that didn’t wipe away the stupid grin on your face. You’re like twenty-something but the idea of being included in a sleepover had you feeling like a kid again. It has been ages since you’ve been included in one and the last sleepover you had wasn’t exactly like this. It was more of sleeping with someone and then vanishing from each other’s sights when morning came.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a great ice breaker!” Papyrus remarked next to you, his spine straightening. “It’s the best way to get to know our new member more! And vice versa!”</p><p> </p><p>Your cheeks flushed. God, Papyrus is a fucking blessing from the heavens. You wanted to give him a hug right then and there but the embarrassment stopped it from happening.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk grinned. “Okay. We’ll take turns asking questions and each one of us has to answer. We can only answer in one sentence so we’re not stuck here all night.” Frisk winked at you. “We’ll go counter-clockwise!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’LL GO FIRST!” Papyrus chimed in, not even waiting for a response. “What would be the most absolutely perfect day for you? Mine would be going on a drive with the wind on my hair!”</p><p> </p><p>The group erupted into giggles. You laughed because of how adorable he was but the others were laughing for a different reason altogether.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing my face on a big screen!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Sitting in comfortable silence with a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching my favorite anime over and o-over!”</p><p> </p><p>“Training until I pass out!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk had a nostalgic look on their face. “Meeting you guys all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t fail to notice Sans bristling at the corner of your eye. You would’ve pondered about it but it was your turn to answer. “This is already my absolutely perfect day,” you told them without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus wrapped his arm around you and squeezed so quickly, you didn’t have time to react. “Y/N, that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!”</p><p> </p><p>Your face began to heat up. You never were one to tell someone that you enjoy being with them. But this was different. They’re different.</p><p> </p><p>The first couple of questions were mild, variations of Papyrus’ first ask. They’re mostly ‘favorite color, favorite food, places you want to go to, cats or dogs’, and everything in between. You didn’t realize how much time this activity took. The first wave passed after 20 minutes. It was Papyrus’ turn again. Frisk had opened up the various bags in the middle of the circle, passing one container and a fork to you.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pie made by my mom,” Frisk whispered.</p><p> </p><p>You muttered a ‘thanks’ before trying your first bite. You blinked once, completely engulfed by the flavors hitting your tongue. “This is delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk giggled. “I’ll tell mom you liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? Are you kidding? I <em>love </em>it.” That’s to say you’ve been to many high-end restaurants with assorted food of the highest caliber but this homemade pie really hits differently, knocking out all your other favorites at the top of your list.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sans’ turn and you noticed him glancing at you before asking, “What are you afraid of?” It was the question that turned it all around, a question that dug deeper onto your person than the first questions. “Mine’s... losing everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being invisible.” ...Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>“...Being happy...” Ouch, that’s deep.</p><p> </p><p>“T-that... no matter what I do, I’m still useless.” Jesus Christ, Sans, look at what you’re doing to us.</p><p> </p><p>“Not being strong enough to protect my friends!” Mhm, made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Dying...” Frisk’s answer startled you. They were a kid and they’re thinking about death? But their next words made you tense. “...and not coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>It made no sense. Wasn’t that the point of dying?</p><p> </p><p>You realized it was your turn. A bitter smile crept onto your face. There were a lot of things you were afraid of and some of them are the accumulation of the group’s answers. You decided to just say the first words that formed at the back of your mind. “Being surrounded by people I love that don’t love me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was completely stunned by the sudden mood change. “I’m afraid of my spaghetti being bested by others!”</p><p> </p><p>His answer seemed to snap the gloomy mood. A couple chuckled at Papyrus’ answer including you. Mettaton asked a lighter question the next round which everybody was thankful for. Another 20 minutes passed, it was your turn again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your pet peeve?” You were careful not to ask a question that might change the mood again but nothing too plain. The atmosphere had become too tedious at the moment. Almost everybody was now lying down on the comforters, you included. It felt like you could fall asleep any minute now so you decided to make things fun again. “Mine’s two-faced jerks,” you said, feeling rather smug. It was obvious you were targeting Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Sans took the bait. “Mine would be hypocrites,” he mused. Papyrus closed his jaw next to him, confused that his brother answered first before it was his turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Also people who repeatedly wear the same clothes in a row,” you interrupted again.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said,” Sans chuckled, “hypocrites.”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “I don’t wear the same clothing in a row. I’m not a lazy-ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate <em>liars.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh, it’s on<em>. </em>“I hate a person who uses intimidation to get their way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” Papyrus popped in, his brows furrowed in confusion. “You two are—“</p><p> </p><p>Sans cuts him off to continue whatever battle you started. “I hate dumb, stupid humans.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That </em>was offensive! You scowled as you finally met his competitive gaze that was on you this whole time. “I hate short, easily-offended, <em>and </em>offensive people!”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze sharpened. “At least I don’t have an emotional outburst every once in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m not afraid of showing emotional vulnerability once in a while!” you indignantly huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“OKAY!” Frisk cut off the conversation, their eyes narrowing at the two of you. You withdrew and shrank back into the comforters. “Let’s take a breather for five minutes and then let’s think of another game we could play.”</p><p> </p><p>Crap. Guilt flooded your system. Okay, this one’s your fault. You shouldn’t have pushed his buttons. You didn’t realize it’d escalate until it was too late. Maybe you shouldn’t be here.</p><p> </p><p>A hand enveloped your right hand and you looked up from your thoughts to see Papyrus looking down at you. “Y/N, Sans, can I talk to you both outside for a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. You swallowed a lump in your throat as you unsteadily retreated from the comforts of the pillows and onto the cold, dark world outside of this room. Sans almost had the same expression as you but he was hiding beneath his fortified mask.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you stepped outside.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was about to speak but then changed his mind. “You know what? I think it’d be better to talk inside Napstablook and Mettaton’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>What? Standing in the middle of a dark, empty hallway wasn’t enough? Ugh, okay fine. You hate to admit that maybe this conversation needs to be somewhere private, not out here in the open. Plus, Papyrus was here. It was enough to soothe your nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was looking at his brother like he was trying to figure him out. Papyrus ushered the two of you into the room before slamming the door closed with just you and Sans inside. You felt your blood run cold as you stared at the closed door. “I’m sorry brother, Y/N! I hope you don’t hate me for locking you inside the room!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, what are you doing?” Sans asked carefully, his eyes darting between you and the door with his arms up in a guarded position.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Papyrus started, his voice muffled just a bit because of the barrier, “The two of you are making the rest of us worried! I know something must’ve happened and it’s alright if you cannot share that with me but I’m asking you to talk to each other! I’m sure everything’s just a misunderstanding!”</p><p> </p><p>“You do know we can just exit this room whenever we liked, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do!! And I trust you that you won’t!!”</p><p> </p><p>You bit your lower lip, eyeing Sans at the corner of your eye as you stepped towards the door. “Papyrus, we’re fine! I was just being... a dumb and stupid human.” You fiddled with your thumbs, uncomfortably avoiding Sans’ gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, you’re neither dumb nor stupid! Sans, fix this!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinked. “Uh, my brother’s right. You’re neither dumb nor stupid,” he echoed rather flatly, his gaze was far off to the side. “Just a hypocrite.”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Jerk-ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you two need some space. This is me announcing that I will be leaving the two of you alone. And I trust that you won’t leave this room until you cleared the air.” Papyrus cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m going back to the room and explain to everyone where you two are.” Papyrus stomped his feet loudly, making it clear that he had left, doing as far as slamming their door closed.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus shouldn’t have left. It just made it harder for you to apologize now.</p><p> </p><p>Sans had strutted into the room, sitting down with his back against the wall. You stayed near the door, finding comfort that maybe you can get out of here soon. It did occur to you that you could just pretend that you and Sans did talk but it made you feel guilty to lie to Papyrus. “Sorry. I was being a bitch,” you choked out. “Sorry for ruining the night.”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to add ‘I’m always ruining everything’ but guilt-tripping him wasn’t the answer.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “It’s fine. We all have those days.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head. “It’s no excuse to be an asshole,” you stated sincerely. “I’ll... try to be better. Or you know, just insult you without them knowing.” You added a little tease to try and lighten it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good, kid.” He had his eyes closed, almost like he’d be dozing off any second now.</p><p> </p><p>What? That was it? No.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down in front of him and he stirred, his eyes blearily opening to look at you. “Hey. You heard what Papyrus said. We need to clear the air.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you <em>air</em> trying hard enough,” you prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Sans chuckled at that one. He shifted to a more comfortable position, propping up his knees that almost touched yours but not quite. “Okay. I catch your <em>drift. </em>What are you proposing?”</p><p> </p><p>You blew out a puff of air. “Remember last week when you opened up to me about your brother for the first time? I think... I think it worked. I remember the aftermath just feeling good and uhm, I, uh, felt closer to you. I just think we should,” you paused, forcing yourself to relax, “try to be truthful. Again. Just for one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans stared at you, unwavering. You hated his unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>You urged yourself to go on, seeing that he hasn’t reacted. “I’m sorry I hurt Blook.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you apologizing about Napstablook?”</p><p> </p><p>Your brows furrowed. “Wasn’t that the reason you wanted me out of the club? Because I hurt one of your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans let out a little sigh. “No, I- I shouldn’t have imposed in your relationship. It was none of my business. My friends are their own person and they’re strong enough to protect themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also sorry for troubling you with that thing at the bar. I still don’t know what happened but if it makes you uncomfortable telling me, you don’t have to. I’m just glad you... you saved me back then.” You nodded once, bringing your knees up to your chest. “I guess I broke our truce tonight for coming after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came after you first.”</p><p> </p><p>What is he-? Oh, maybe he meant by forcing you out of the club. A shaky smile crept to your lips. “So, I guess we’re even.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stillness in the air but it was less heavy than before. “You know, if you’re mad at me, you have a free pass to insult me as much as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t reply. He was just watching you inquisitively.</p><p> </p><p>“I just—being ignored just feels like a thousand times worse. I’m used to overthinking whenever my ‘friends’ won’t talk to me and then it just spirals out of control, so...” You pursed your lips, letting the sentence hang.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, neither of you felt inclined to say something but it also didn’t feel like you can go back to the room with things half-fixed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I was too rough on ya. Makes sense that you get aggressive whenever I’m around.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Sans apologize made you feel better in a snap. It’s funny how Papyrus can influence the two of you to start speaking truth bombs just so you wouldn’t upset him. You hummed, burying your face into your knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I’m letting you be best friends with my brother,” he said with a playful undertone.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “That right there’s the reason why we’re in this mess in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans let his head hang back, hitting the wall behind him. “You’re literally being chummy with everyone right now. Everyone has reservations when it comes to letting a stranger entering our group, y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>You scoffed. “Now you’re talking about me in such high regard. I don’t get you sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t get myself either. Just—“ He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, “My brother’s happy with making a friend outside our usual group. It’s usually my fault that he’s down so seeing him pleasantly cheerful makes me feel like I’m making it up to him. At the same time, I’m still wary of you.”</p><p> </p><p>A genuine smile lifted your lips. “Now there’s the truth. Doesn’t it feel nice to let it out?”</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be suspicious of me all you like, I don’t care. You’re just trying to... ease whatever’s troubling you. And to be honest, it feels weird to be talking sappy with you since it’s more natural for us to be bickering. Please don’t fucking change.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbled out of him. “Weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t judge me. You’re not the sentimental type.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you sat in silence for a few more minutes, relinquishing whatever has changed in your dynamic. You hoped that this change would last for more than few days before he cycles back into a complete asshole. You didn’t fail to notice that there was always this push and pull with Sans. Like he wants to get close but if you get too close, he snaps and pushes you away.</p><p> </p><p>You returned to the room after offering him a new truce because both of you broke the old one. You joked that this one should last longer than the first and he challenges you that you’d break this one faster than the old. It was a silent agreement not to cause trouble for each other for as long as you two can manage.</p><p> </p><p>When you came back, you found out that the rest were playing some kind of board game. They looked really into it. However, looks like Napstablook has declined to play with them as he was too busy scrolling through his phone. Papyrus had scooted over next to Frisk so you and Sans had to be beside each other for the rest of the night. Whatever, it doesn’t bother you.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU ARE BESTED BY THE ULTIMATE GAME MASTER, ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he announced as he climbed his piece across the longest of the ladders. Oh god, they’re playing snakes and ladders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re cheating, Pap. This is the 3rd time you’ve landed on a good ladder!” Undyne groaned. Undyne tossed the dice only to be eaten by a snake and landing two levels below Paps. “NGAAAAH! I HATE THIS GAME!”</p><p> </p><p>“C-calm down, Undyne! You’re doing great.” Alphys was cheering for her. Oh, looks like she wasn’t included in the game either because the dice were given to Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re being <em>hiss</em>terical, Undyne,” you stated with a snort as you sink down into the sheets. You noticed them staring at you with bulging eyes and you stopped to wonder if you’d said something wrong. Frisk started giggling inside the quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Snake </em>it down a notch, ‘Dyne, wont’cha?” Sans lazily piped in beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Paps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Y/N just make a pun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to ‘clear the air’, not to rub your tasteless humor all over her!” Papyrus said, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Papyrus. I think it’s <em>hiss</em>larious.” You couldn’t control the laugh that escaped past your lips. Okay, you know what? Sans may be onto something about awful puns being top-tier humor. Papyrus was making a funny face like he’ll explode any minute now.</p><p> </p><p>“SANS!” Papyrus groaned. “FIX THIS, THIS INSTANT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Paps, you know I have <em>boa-</em>thing to do with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton had rolled his eyes along with the rolling of his dice as he ignored whatever was happening. After his turn, he gave the dice to Frisk who continued to play while Papyrus was loudly seething. “Y/N, how could you? I thought we were friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes shone mischievously, lifting your head up a little to raise both eyebrows at the junior. “We’re <em>fang</em>tastic friends, Papyrus!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was full-on laughing beside you, slapping his hand onto the comforters as he wheezed. “Sorry, Pap. Looks like Y/N’s my besssst friend now.”</p><p> </p><p>“NOOOO! I HAVE NEVER FELT SO BETRAYED!”</p><p> </p><p>This short interaction had brought back the light mood. Papyrus easily won the first round in Snakes and Ladders. The next round, they included you as Mettaton declined to join, saying something like he needed to update his blog. You gave Papyrus the hardest game of his life by angling the dice whenever you threw it, always landing on the number you want it to or closer. Sans had caught a whiff of it but he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost midnight when the second round finished with Papyrus winning and you in the second lead. Honestly, Undyne was right, Papyrus seemed like he was cheating by the way the dice always favored him whenever it was his turn.</p><p> </p><p>Not a while later, you noticed that the lot of them had fallen asleep. Blook had his headphones on while he dozed off. Mettaton, for some reason, looked like he was in a photoshoot with hand on his hips and his hand in his hair as he slept. Alphys and Undyne were snuggling together unconsciously. Frisk was trying their best not to fall asleep but miserably failing to keep their eyes open. Even Papyrus was snoring halfway as his head hit the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>When they said sleepover, they really meant to fall asleep together.</p><p> </p><p>And though midnight was an early time for you to fall asleep, you couldn’t help but be lulled by the cozy warmth in your chest and the sound of their breathing. Before you forgot, you crawled out of the comforters to turn off the light.</p><p> </p><p>Big mistake. You tumbled around in the dark to find your way back to your previous position.</p><p> </p><p>Someone snickered in the dark. “You’re acting pretty <em>shady </em>there, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see anything. Can you turn on my phone’s light for me?” you grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s a-<em>dark</em>-able watching you stumble around. Humans can’t see in the dark, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me you can see me?” You shivered. “That’s creepy. Now help me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans clicked on your phone, making you see temporarily. You settled back down next to him, tiredness easily taking over you. “Thanks. Never knew I’d have another innocent sleepover in my life. This was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re barely an adult, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, but I feel like an adult.” Trauma and stress aged you faster.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘innocent sleepover’?”</p><p> </p><p>You buried your face into the fluff. “I’m pretty sure you’re old enough to know what I mean, shorty.”</p><p> </p><p>He might have asked you another question but you already drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some time while you were asleep, you dreamt of cuddling with the hundreds of pillows in your own bed back at the comforts of your big-ass room. Of course, this wasn’t the case in real life. You had unintentionally grabbed whoever was in spitting distance and pulled him closer to you. Your mind was half-awake as the palm of your hand grazed a hard but smooth texture, like a rock. Confused, you groggily opened your eyes halfway.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely even the crack of dawn because the room was still dark.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to make sense of what you were hugging through what your brain can handle processing. A familiar skeletal face cleared up in a second and a small smile tugged on your lips. Ha. You’re snuggling with a skeleton. Your brain hadn’t signaled that you were in danger so you drew him in closer, your fingers gently touching the bones jutting out of his neck. Mhm, sounds about as close as you know about human anatomy.</p><p> </p><p>He jerked awake, one of his eyes burning a bright blue, illuminating your already dozing off face. Sans blinked once before trying to untangle himself from your grip but you held on tighter, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Stars.</p><p> </p><p>He was deciding whether to just teleport away or let it be since you were comfortable, he was comfortable. There was nothing wrong...</p><p> </p><p>A long arm snaked around his waist and pushed the two of you closer together, you shifting so your chin was on the crown of his head as he nestled into your clavicle. Groan. Papyrus had moved in his sleep and was cuddling the two of you with you sandwiched between the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely enough, Sans had drifted off a couple of seconds later even when he tried his hardest not to fall back asleep. Something about cuddling with a human had him feel safe and warm even when this human wasn’t Frisk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When you woke up, you found yourself next to Frisk. The kid was still snoring away and there was no hint of them waking up any minute now. You sat up in your nest of comforters and pillows, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as the light of the sun shone in from the lone window of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“G-good morning, Y/N,” Alphys’ soft voice greeted you. She was leaning against the wall, a big grin on her face. “D-did you have a nice sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” you answered as you looked around. “Where are the others?” The only ones here were Blook, Alphys, and Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus said he wanted to cook for us so he’s probably on the ground floor in the kitchen. Sans, Undyne, and Mettaton all followed suit when they woke up minutes later to get some coffee.” She looked like she was waiting for you to say something, an eager expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was suddenly on her knees as she crawled up next to you. “You know, I was actually the first to wake up today before Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“...And?”</p><p> </p><p>The sides of her eyes crinkled in delight. “I saw you g-getting all cuddly with Sans!”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked once, the sleep in your system disappearing as you took in her words. “W-well, that wasn’t my intention at all,” you squeaked in a whisper, the tips of your ears burning.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys looked satisfied with your expression as she kept on teasing. “Mhm, it looked like you <em>loved </em>it. The two of you were embracing like a romantic couple!”</p><p> </p><p>You shushed her, your eyes darting to the sleeping members. “Alphys, I’m just used to clinging to soft things when I’m asleep, okay? There’s no need to look into it that much!”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded quite excitedly. “Okay, okay. I’ll keep your secret,” she said while giggling. “But in my opinion, the two of you look great together!”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Me with that asshole? Uh, no way.” You cleared your throat. “Didn’t you say Papyrus was making breakfast? Shouldn’t we wake the others up?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was easily distracted. “Yep. I told them I’ll wake you all up in 30 minutes. I should probably wake Frisk up or else they’ll sleep all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes traveled to Blook’s sleeping form. “Why don’t the two of you go first? I need to talk to Blook.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding. She gently nudged Frisk awake. It took a couple more minutes to get Frisk away from the comforts of all the fluff. Alphys whispered something in their ear and their half-awake eyes landed on you and onto Blook before they eventually exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down next to Blook, unsure of how to approach this. It’s not like you can just wake him up and then go right into it. That’s the worst way to wake up after the great night you’ve just had.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Your head whipped towards him who still had his eyes closed while facing towards you. “Are you fake sleeping again?” you asked in amusement but you were thankful he initiated the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” he mumbled before cracking his eyes open. “Sorry... I know I was not being... a good friend...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. I’m sorry for snapping at you.” You half-smiled when he didn’t reply. “One thing I’ve learned, everyone’s different. I might prefer being clung onto by my friends and you might prefer being away from people as much as possible and it’s alright. We’ve all got our differences. We just need to find the right people where we can be our most comfortable self.”</p><p> </p><p>A little sigh escaped past his lips. Seconds later, he pushed himself up the bed, sitting up so he could face you properly. “I just thought... we have to please our friends as much as possible even though that’s not really my kind of solution.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head softly. “Nah. You’re the one who should set up your boundaries and if they’re your friends, they’d accept it or at least compromise. You shouldn’t have to push yourself to the limits just so your friends don’t feel like they’re being pushed to the side.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying... I’m normal? It’s alright if I can’t be around people all the time...? Even with my friends?”</p><p> </p><p>You silently offered your hand to him, letting him decide if he wanted the physical comfort or not. In the end, he placed his hand over yours and you squeezed it lightly. “Yeah, of course, it’s normal. You’re still a good friend even if you don’t want to see them all the time. We’re all different. We all have our preferences.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head, his eyes twinkling in appreciation even though he wasn’t smiling. “We just need to find the right people.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hang out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A breakfast, a review session, and an anime marathon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was beaming as he answered, “It’s breakfast spaghetti!”</p><p> </p><p>The whole club managed to take up the entire table in the kitchen. A couple of the dormers went and left once they see that there was no space left to eat. In peace. You would’ve felt bad but it seemed like the rest of the club weren’t fazed and was used to hogging all this space for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The dorm’s kitchen didn’t have the fancy coffee brewer you have back home or the waffle maker or your own amateur cook that provided you your breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day. You kinda regret moving in at that realization but it was completely drowned by the casual chatter of the tutoring club having breakfast with you. It has been so long since... you’ve been with friends.</p><p> </p><p>You looked around the group. Alphys was heating up ramen noodles. Undyne cooked with Papyrus and was already shoveling the spaghetti down her throat. Mettaton announced he already ate even though you haven’t seen him eat nor drink anything. Blook had accepted the breakfast spaghetti, too self-conscious to turn him down. Sans was taking a nap but there was also a plate of spaghetti right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk turned up their nose. “Sorry Papyrus, I can’t stomach breakfast spaghetti today. Maybe next time,” they said as they stood up to use the kitchen. “Y/N, you want pancakes?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded vigorously. “Yes!” You cleared your throat, minimizing your voice this time. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus sadly looked at you with puppy-dog eyes. Damn it. “Y/N, you don’t want to eat my breakfast spaghetti?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, punk! We spent an hour pouring our passion into this batch of spaghetti to welcome you!” Undyne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” you sputtered. “It’s just that... I have a weak stomach. I-i can’t handle the overbearing passion and taste of your amazing spaghetti. I can only eat bland food... like pancakes.” It’s a half-lie so you’re not technically lying to their faces. Their burnt and passionate spaghetti would be too much for your spoiled-rotten stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ eyes welled up in tears. Oh, crap.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to retract your statement so you wouldn’t upset him when he loudly said, “BUT Y/N... YOU- YOU ATE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, right. You forced a smile on your face.</p><p> </p><p>“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU GRACIOUSLY CHALLENGED YOUR STOMACH’S FEEBLENESS JUST TO TASTE MY OWN CULINARY EXPERTISE! YOU ARE AN AMAZING FRIEND!”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, geez. Your cheeks heated up. “It was nothing, Papyrus.” You felt kind of guilty for lying but equally proud that you saved your ass <em>and </em>made Papyrus happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Fret not, Y/N! I will make the blandest and most plain spaghetti in the world so your stomach would be content!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to that, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne rolled her eye. “Oh well. Guess it’s more for us. Betcha I can eat more servings than you! Fuhuhuhu!” She grabbed a spoonful of spaghetti and started to eat straight from the pot.</p><p> </p><p>“UNDYNE, THAT IS UNNECESSARY AND UNSANITARY!!” Papyrus cried out as he tried to pull the pot away from her. “STOP, DON’T EAT ALL OF IT!”</p><p> </p><p>You stared at them in horror. How the hell could they eat <em>that? </em>God, you have to tell them that their spaghetti was inedible sooner rather than later. You had a feeling that lying about it would backfire in the long run. Maybe next time when you have the guts to actually upset Papyrus and Undyne.</p><p> </p><p>A plate of pancakes landed in front of you as Frisk returned to their seat. You gave them a silent thank you. Alphys stood up, seemingly finished with her cup noodles. “H-hey, Y/N. Do you want some coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheap coffee was better than nothing. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>You scanned the room, a warm smile on your face. Your first breakfast with these dorky idiots was planted in your brain, memorizing the warm feeling that was slowly chipping away at your walls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, sorry pal, can’t help you there,” Sans replied, popping the ‘p’ in nope.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast and then showering (god, the bathroom was so freakishly small), the lot of you went to the university on a Saturday. Frisk had some errands to do so they disappeared. Alphys had lab assistant duties on her day-offs. You and Sans agreed to start your session early so there would be plenty of time to hang-out with the two ladies afterward (you’ve forgotten you’ve scheduled today to watch that anime. ugh). Papyrus and Undyne were training at the school’s gym. Mettaton had theater club auditions. Blook, well, he’s disappeared on his own again.</p><p> </p><p>You had just settled in on the beanbags which you decided was more comfortable than the flimsy mats that made your butt hurt after a few minutes and flipping through Sans’ textbook when a couple of students peeked their head in and holding a bunch of papers. Sans grumpily had to talk to them since he was president of the club and all.</p><p> </p><p>“But isn’t this a tutoring club?” one of the students asked beyond the door. “We already filed an application and everything!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, still no,” Sans replied flatly. “We’re all booked for the whole year. Can’t accept any more applicants.”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole year?” they echoed. “But we need to pass the exams! And tutors right now are hiking up their prices! This is the only place offering for free!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “Sounds like a not-my-problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please!”</p><p> </p><p>This was taking too long. You got up and walked towards the door, glaring at the three students. “Hey! Like he said, we’re packed. Why are you kids so hell-bent on studying anyway? Go ahead and <em>fail</em> the exams like normal people.”</p><p> </p><p>They shrunk. “B-but—“</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with failing marks. It’s <em>normal</em>,” you stressed again, “Don’t spend the rest of your college stressing about your grades. You need to loosen up and have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>They glanced at each other before looking at you, understanding dawning on their expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, shoo! You’re interrupting <em>my </em>session.” You shut the door in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Sans snorted loudly. “You’re a consistent hypocrite, you know that, right?” While you were talking with the kids, he had retreated into the beanbag you got dibs on when you entered. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It’s the title you bestowed upon me.” You took the second beanbag and sat across from him. You didn’t want a repeat of the last session you had. Better put some distance. “I won’t sully my reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans smiled as amusement danced in his eyes. “It hasn’t even been a day and my bro’s rubbing off on ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying your brother’s dramatic?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, “He’s been influenced a lot by Mettaton’s shows.”</p><p> </p><p>You raised your eyebrows at that one. “Mettaton has a show?”</p><p> </p><p>You could tell Sans had told you something that was meant to be a secret because he grimaced quite obviously. “How about you <em>show </em>me what you’ve learned so far.” He grabbed the book from the floor, easing his way into the start of the session.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to know more but you knew Sans wasn’t the person you could extract information from. He won’t budge no matter how much you beg. The only way you could know something was if he slipped, like right now.</p><p> </p><p>The study session went by smoothly than you expected it to be. Since there was that truce between you, Sans didn’t make a move that would trigger a fight. And since he wasn’t being aggressive, you weren’t either. There was a lot of awkward silence that both of you didn’t care too much to fill so you endured that without so much of a complaint.</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten bored in the middle yet again to explain things to you and you just wanted to finish up as soon as possible so you didn’t bother asking him about it. You more or less have an adequate amount of knowledge about it anyway. He procured a list of questions regarding the last chapters you tackled.</p><p> </p><p>You were almost tempted to shotgun the short quiz (wow, a multiple choice quiz from Sans? must be your lucky day) but you didn’t want to disappoint Frisk. They were sure to schedule more study sessions and that was something you were hoping to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that. My stupid, young student might actually be less stupid than I initially thought,” Sans said as he barely scanned the paper after you gave it back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You never know if I pretended to be stupid in the first place just so I could infiltrate this club.” You tried to hide the smugness of your tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt you’re smart enough to execute that plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you calling me stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me you failed a subject you’ve taken last year- before you met us- so you can infiltrate a <em>tutoring </em>club so they’d have no choice but to befriend you?” His smirk widened. “Also, I’ve <em>already </em>called you stupid, stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, fine. This point goes to him. “Well, at least I’m not the one stuck with a faux-stupid student when I just want to sleep all day.”</p><p> </p><p>He set down the paper and closed the book. “Ya got me. You’ve ruined my year-long plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo-hoo.” You stuck out your tongue. It’s the worst you can do right now.</p><p> </p><p>He snickered. “You acting like a kid, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>You were about to retort when the door suddenly slammed open. Good thing you were sitting down or else you would’ve jumped from being startled. Undyne’s face revealed itself, anticipation showing all over her. She looked disappointed to find the two of you raising your eyebrows at her. “Ugh, c’mon Sans. No action? Boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys poked her head in from behind Undyne, her face a whole blushing mess. “H-hi there! Are you guys all done?”</p><p> </p><p>You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. Alphys must’ve spilled the beans to Undyne. You need to know for sure. “What do you mean ‘no action’?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys squealed. “Sorry, Y/N! I slipped! B-but don’t worry, Undyne won’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?” Sans asked, casually joining the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“That the two of you were <em>canoodling </em>this morning!” Undyne screeched as she loudly laughed. “Sans, I didn’t know you have a- a human fetish!”</p><p> </p><p>A human fetish?? What does that even mean????</p><p> </p><p>Before you could feel the embarrassment rise to your cheeks, you quickly turned the tide around. “If anyone were “canoodling”, it’d be you two! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting all snuggly last night!” Ugh, did you voice just raise an octave?</p><p> </p><p>The two ladies paused, glanced at each other simultaneously, and then furiously blushed as they looked away. Ha. Got ‘em. You were about to elbow Sans but when you glanced around, it was like he disappeared without a trace. Well, the door’s wide open so it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>To distract themselves, they began setting up the rented projector, facing the back wall. Alphys had a small laptop with her and a flash drive which probably contained the anime. “Wow, you guys are prepared,” you said, helping Alphys with the laptop and connecting the wires.</p><p> </p><p>“W-we’ve planning forever for it so yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to love this one, dweeb! It’s got magical swords and powerful girls!”</p><p> </p><p>Cute was not a word to describe Undyne but she’s really embodying the word right now. She was acting like a total weeb. She and Alphys alike.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and sit down, punk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmagosh, I can’t believe I’m actually going to watch it right now! I know you haven’t read the manga Undyne, but this is like a combination of your favorite animes!”</p><p> </p><p>“NGGAAAH! Now I’m super pumped! Let’s start now!”</p><p> </p><p>You opted to sit farther away from the two because you didn’t want Undyne to pummel you when she got too excited. The lights were turned off. It felt like your own personal movie theater inside the room but instead of your usual favorite movie genre, you were watching anime with two of your friends with opposite personalities.</p><p> </p><p>It was more exciting than you thought.</p><p> </p><p>The ambiance was nice and dark. You didn’t even have to play cupid because the two were warming up to each other naturally as the anime started playing. You wondered if they’d be cozying up together if their other friends were inside the room with them. Probably. Probably not. Maybe they were more comfortable with you being there because you haven’t known them long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6 o’clock came. You’ve been watching anime with the two ladies for four continuous hours, without break. The last episode was a cliffhanger and Undyne almost flipped the large table. Unsurprisingly, the two were too caught up in the superb action scenes and plot development of the anime that it didn’t really set up a romantic mood. But it was amusing to watch the two of them constantly gush about the scenes they loved the most.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you punk?! What scene did you like the most?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely the one where hot fire guy summoned a dragon only for the fairy girl to manipulate his dragon to turn against him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys’ eyes shone. “T-that’s one of the best scenes! Everything was so flashy and intense!”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and the rest of the members trickled inside the room. Frisk was smiling. “You guys are done, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Finished all twelve episodes,” you answered. “These guys are unstoppable.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne began to recount the beginning of the anime to Papyrus who looked forlorn to have missed the show. “Don’t worry Paps, we can definitely watch it again with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus instantly brightened up. He then helped Undyne and Alphys disassemble the projector to return it.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk stepped forward. “Is it alright if you can go ahead first? We’re going to have a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but raised a brow. “Is it a club meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk noticed their mistake. “Uhh... it’s a friend thing— not that you’re not our friend. I mean, uh, it’s just a thing for our original members- wait, you’re original, too—“</p><p> </p><p>You held up your hand to stop them from speaking. “It’s alright, Frisk. I understand.” This was more than just a club to them. You already know that ever since you eavesdropped on their conversation. Something about a buddy system, knowing where all the members are at all times, all that crap. You’re just hitting the surface by being a club member because there’s something much deeper that was happening here.</p><p> </p><p>And whether or not they plan to tell you in the future, you’d respect it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or just eavesdrop again. It’s not like you haven’t done that before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, no! If you get caught, they’ll have trust issues concerning you and that’s the last thing you want.</p><p> </p><p>“See you back at the dorms, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You half-heartedly waved them goodbye before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>Whew. Okay. Now what?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, what’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours later, Frisk arrived back at the dorms. They found you on your bed in your hoodie pajamas with your headphones on, munching on potato chips. You blinked at Frisk before pulling one of the headphones out of your ear.</p><p>“Oh, welcome back, Frisk! How’s your meeting go?” you greeted happily.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk narrowed their eyes before pointing to the mini-fridge at the foot of your bed. “Is that a fridge?”</p><p> </p><p>You glanced at the mini-fridge you just finished hauling to your room a couple of minutes ago. Yeah, you went back to your house to get your mini-fridge and had enough time for grocery shopping. “Yes. I actually also installed our old coffee maker down the kitchen. I asked permission to the owner, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk excitedly went to check out the fridge, knelt down and opened it to find snacks, energy drinks, and maybe booze that you hid in the back. “You drive a car. You had a stack of comforters. You have a mini-fridge <em>and </em>a coffee maker. You’re like, really rich, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>You sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah... is it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. It’s not like we can choose what we’re born into, right?” Frisk stood back up and trudged to their bed. “I guess it all depends on how you use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my parent’s money. Not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk puffed out their cheeks. “I know, I know. Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>You waved a hand to dismiss them before sinking further into your comforters. “It’s just—I’ve gone through unpleasant things when people around me find out I’m rich.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” You combed a hand through your hair. “I just hope you guys won’t think differently of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t speak for everybody but I guess you can find that out yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Monday. Before you moved to the dorms, you had to wake up extra early to make the one-hour drive to school. This was a habit you wouldn’t mind breaking but even so, you still woke up early. Frisk was still asleep in their bed. Your first class wouldn’t be in another 3 hours.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, better just get this over it. You wouldn’t fall back asleep after all. You grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve used the bathroom before but damn... it really was small. You felt cramped even if there was enough space to move your arms around. Geez, how do these people live in such small-scale bathrooms? There was a sink, a toilet, and a shower. That was it.</p><p> </p><p>You chose this. Gotta get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>You hung your towel behind the door before stripping your clothes and leaving it outside the shower door. Two people would be a cozy fit in this shower but it still felt cramped to you. You brought your bathroom necessities with you so using it at least eased up the edge you felt for being out of your comfort. There was no hot or cold option as you turned on the shower.</p><p> </p><p>You yelped as the cold water hit your skin. There was definitely a cold option. Cold <em>only</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as your body got used to the temperature, you took your time in doing your daily bathroom ritual. A whole 45 minutes must’ve passed before you turned around to turn off the shower. At the same time, something bumped into the door and you whipped your head around quickly.</p><p> </p><p>...Weird.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing’s there.</p><p> </p><p>You swore something hit the door from inside the bathroom with you.</p><p> </p><p>You dried yourself with your towel before trudging out into the room, carefully scanning if Frisk was awake. Frisk was definitely still asleep. You moved towards the front door and swung it open as quickly as you can.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>The lights inside of your and Frisk’s room were still out as well as the hallway lights but it was easy to recognize Sans’ form, even when his back was turned against you. He had tensed under the sound of your voice. You noticed he had a towel on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around slowly, the words catching in his throat as his eyes landed on you. You were only clad in your towel.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna use our bathroom?” you supplied, after several seconds of silence. “Is this an old arrangement with you and Frisk?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans finally found his voice. “Y-yeah,” his voice gruff from sleep, “Paps uses the bathroom for one and a half hour. I usually shower in Frisk’s bathroom before they wake up to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, go ahead then.” You felt self-conscious but tried not to be too bothered as he entered the room and scurried off into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>You changed into a new set of hoodie and leggings, throwing your dirty clothes into a pile next to the mini-fridge. Right, laundry. You’d have to ask the others where they wash their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Eh. Maybe next week.</p><p> </p><p>You were grateful when sunlight began streaking from the window, bathing the room in an orange hue. Sans emerged from the bathroom, already dressed in his usual clothes with a ball of dirty laundry in his hands. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes landed on you, sitting on the bed as you watched him. You swore he only had a towel earlier. Where did he get his clothes?</p><p> </p><p>Not that you wanted to see him in only a towel. That’s insane.</p><p> </p><p>Since he was already here, you wouldn’t mind inviting him down for breakfast. “Hey, do you wanna have break—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, kiddo.” He turned away from you. “I get a few more winks of sleep after bathing. Maybe next time.” His voice sounded casual but there was still a distinct blush around his face. What was he so embarrassed about?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, god. It’s not because he’s seen you wearing only a towel, right? Because you couldn’t care less about how much skin you actually show. You’ve worn skimpier clothing than a towel before.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, try not thinking about me in a towel so much,” you mused as amusement lit up your face.</p><p> </p><p>He darkened even further. “Heh. It’s too early for you to come onto me, kid.” He was teasing but there was a strain in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ha. “Is it? I was just asking you for breakfast. Or if you want to, you can <em>break </em>me <em>fast—“ </em></p><p> </p><p>You’ve never seen him leave the room in such a hurry. You broke into a grin before you were full-on silently wheezing to avoid waking Frisk up. You wiped a tear from your eye after a solid two minutes of laughing until you couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Once you composed yourself, you let yourself out of the room to have some breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like somebody woke up on the right side of the bed,” a voice purred. Mettaton and Blook had just stepped out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys gonna go down for breakfast?” you asked, a stupid grin still plastered on your face.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton took full strides before clinging to your arm like you’ve been friends forever. It was all you could do not to choke when he suddenly changed form in front of you. He looked exactly like Blook’s other form. A robot with the color scheme of gray, black, and neon pink. For some reason, you thought it suited him so much.</p><p> </p><p>A cat-like smirk tugged on his lips. “Oh honey, that sounds like a plan but I would have to deny. I have practice early in the morning. I’m sure my cousin’s free for a breakfast date.” He winked at you before his form changed back to human.</p><p> </p><p>“D-date?” you sputtered, too caught up in his form change to process his words.</p><p> </p><p>He left as quickly as he latched on, gracefully waving a hand goodbye as he sauntered down the hall. You blinked twice before looking over at Blook, who was just standing there in disbelief. You gestured with your chin. “C’mon Blook. Join me for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>He simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was early in the morning, there were a couple of dormers already awake and having breakfast. There was a line in front of your coffee maker, making you chuckle. “Can you grab me a coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>You settled on toast and peanut butter for breakfast, making extras for Blook as well. The two of you took a seat when a space on the table freed up.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, Y/N...” Blook started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to, uh, hang out later?”</p><p> </p><p>Woah. Blook’s offering first? That’s a surprise. “Sure, what do you have in mind?” It was endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...” His gaze trailed off, obviously upset.</p><p> </p><p>You playfully nudged his shoulder. “I’m down with lying down and feeling like garbage. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>A smile ghosted on his lips. “Sounds fun.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Friends!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wild X appears! Guess you have to find out what friends are for in this way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p> </p><p>You walked through your first class with a big grin, feeling happier than you’ve been in years. It’s just been – what, 3 days? - since you’ve moved in the dorms and it feels like you’ve found something more than friends or co-club members. You never felt like you belong with the rich kid snobs or the crazy, drunk party kids or even those elite university students. You’ve found a place here with the weird-ass group of friends in a local town university. Past you would’ve laughed her ass off at that revelation.</p><p> </p><p>Weird how the universe works.</p><p> </p><p>Especially weird how this same circle of friends triggered a vision where they change forms when you touch them.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. You’re <em>past</em> that now (hehe). You’re still curious but not as much as before.</p><p> </p><p>You entered the room, still had 10 more minutes to spare before class officially begins and you spot Sans next to your seat. He lazily waved considering what happened this morning. He really pulls off that everything’s-normal grin on his face even though you can spot his slightly flushed expression.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to wave back at him when somebody’s chest blocked your vision. On instinct, you stepped to the side, but the figure followed your movement, effectively blocking your way once again. You looked up to flash whoever this was an annoyed glare and then double-backed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Y/N,” Ram drawled, a smug smirk present on his lips, drinking in the way your blood drained from your face.</p><p> </p><p>Your ex was here. The same ex whose house party you crashed a couple of days ago. The same ex that came onto you and you accidentally (but didn’t regret at all) breaking his nose when you tried to get away.</p><p> </p><p>And in a quick flash, the happiness you’ve felt seconds ago when you didn’t know about his presence vanished right in front of you. The past has come to torment you again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why can’t I just have nice things for once?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You swallowed the fear crawling from the pits of your stomach and smiled. “I see your nose healed up well. What are you doing here, Ram? I don’t peg you as the local university type of guy.” <em>And aren’t you homeschooled now or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kinda missed the university setting, you know. And it was getting boring interacting with kids as rich as me. Wanted to try something new,” he stated casually, a predatory grin on his face as he looked you up and down. “You look... different. You tryna fit in here with these <em>beggars?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Your polite facade disappeared. “Fuck off. These people are hard-working. <em>You’ve </em>never worked a day in your life,” you hissed, your voice dropping to a whisper as you leaned in closer to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>you </em>have?” he mocked. He pored over you once again, “You know, I kinda missed how you used to literally beg people to pay attention to you. But, seeing you angry like this? It’s kinda hot.”</p><p> </p><p>You took a step back, shocked. You tried to compose yourself. “Sorry, Ram. I don’t get back with exes,” you spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw baby, didn’t you use to send me expensive gifts after <em>I </em>broke up with you? Don’t tell me you don’t remember that?”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel tears springing in your eyes. “That was years ago. I’ve moved on.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his arms. “Well, I’m all yours if you want to try again.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Jesus Christ, he is infuriating! Even more so than Sans! </em>“You were just insulting me a minute ago!”</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips. “Girls literally dig that, baby. I’m sure you loved it when I do that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You’ve been rejecting boy’s advances so many times that it was almost instinctive when you said, “I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, taking a step closer to you. “Who would ever date <em>you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, everything okay here?”</p><p> </p><p>Your heart leaped into your throat as Sans suddenly appeared next to you. He was cautiously eyeing your ex but then glanced over to you to wait for your answer. Ram was definitely stunned by the sudden twist of events. You swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sans, this is Ram. He’s an... old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram’s brows furrowed before he faced Sans, one of his hands outstretched. “Ah, I’m her <em>ex</em>-boyfriend. I presume you’re... one of her flings?”</p><p> </p><p>Before you could snap at him, Sans was already shaking his hand, his grip tight. “We used to but I like to think we’re more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram obviously grimaced, from the handshake or from Sans’ words, you weren’t sure. “I see.” He quickly retracted his hand, rubbing circles around it. Sneering at him and then at you, he said, “I’ll see you later, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram turned around, finally stepping out of your way. The two of you watched him take Sans’ old seat in the middle of Sans’ usual crowd. Oh, god. You had a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Someone nudged your shoulder. You turned to look at Sans. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” you answered, deflated. “Thanks for the save.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, class started minutes later, distracting you from the ever-growing feeling of discontentedness and how the universe was so unfair. Nah, scratch that. The universe is not at fault for your ex being a fucking asshole.</p><p> </p><p>You felt like crap the whole period, spending the rest of the time scrolling through your phone and not paying attention. As always. Sans must’ve been affected by your sour mood because, at one point, he suddenly asked, “Hey kid. Did your license get suspended?”</p><p> </p><p>You almost ignored him. You glanced away from your phone, meeting his gaze. He was propping his head on one hand, side-eyeing you. “No...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re driving me crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Sans,” you warned.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not socks,” He wiggled both of his eyebrows, “but I think we’d make a great pair.”</p><p> </p><p>Groan. “Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a time-traveler?—“</p><p> </p><p>“—Cause you can see me in your future?” you continued, trying your hardest not to smile at his antics. Geez, he knows exactly how to cheer you up.</p><p> </p><p>He winked. “Look at you finishing my sentences. We <em>are </em>made for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, shifting your attention back to your phone.</p><p> </p><p>He started again. “Did the sun come out or...?”</p><p> </p><p>You cautiously peered at him, waiting for him to finish his pick-up line. You couldn’t help your lips curling upward.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shone. “...or did you just smile at me?” he continued, grinning cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re comparing me to the sun?” You matched his grin. It was too hard ignoring the who-can-make-the-other-laugh-out-loud-or-embarrass-themselves-while-in-class contest that he began. “You must find me <em>hot</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot; my clothes are already melting onto the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a snort. He <em>didn’t</em>. Oh, ho, ho. He didn’t know what he just started. “I’m not feeling myself today. Can I feel you instead?” The slow flushing of red on his face was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, regret flashed across his face. But his competitiveness won over. “If you’re feeling down, I can feel you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Too bad for him, dirty pick-up lines was your favorite pastime. He only caught you off-guard last time. “Are you my homework? Cause I’m not doing you but I definitely should be.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans choked and you slapped a hand to your mouth to avoid laughing out loud. He was looking at you like you just found his porn collection. “You must be yogurt because I want to spoon you.”</p><p> </p><p>That was so fucking mild, it’s hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>vanilla,” </em>you crooned, “Is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pfft—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sans fought off his urge to peer down his pants, steadying, and never breaking his gaze from yours. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>You had a stupid grin plastered on your face as you waited for his response.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what winks and then screws like a tiger?” He slowly winked.</p><p> </p><p>Your heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, you were thinking about what Sans would look like with his clothes off. Your eyes widened, quickly scattering those thoughts away. “Are you an elevator? Because I’ll go up and down on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of you had now bright, burning faces but neither wanted to back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you look good in a towel but you must look even better out of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Groan. You buried your face in your hands, the memory from this morning suddenly coming back full-force. You tried to think of more pick-up lines but the embarrassment was making it hard for you to thin right now. “Ugh, fuck you, Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed deeply. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut—“ You stopped yourself from inevitably screaming at him in the middle of class. “Okay, okay, I concede.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I love my bed but I’d rather be in yours.”</p><p> </p><p>You started to snicker. He was looking more and more attractive by the minute. “Sans, if you keep that up, I might actually want to bed you in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips, his eyes wide in surprise as he tried to figure out what was real or not. To be honest, you weren’t sure if you were joking either.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of your lips twisted into a smirk. “You talk big but you get scared by the real thing, huh?” you drawled, leaning towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He proceeded to bury his face into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a short laugh. “Oh, c’mon, shorty. I’m just messing with ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” His voice was muffled by his jacket, refusing to lift his head back up.</p><p> </p><p>Hah. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>You kept walking but Ram stood in your way. “Ram, for the love of God, leave me alone.” It was finally lunchtime and you couldn’t wait to eat with the club members again. Sans stood nearby, the mirth on his face gone as he silently watched over you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a party tomorrow night. I’m inviting the new people I vibed with during class,” he said casually, pointing to Sans’ usual crowd. <em>Ugh, I’m one unlucky shit, huh? </em>“You should come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?” you snapped, crossing your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make it up to you. I know I hurt you when I broke up with you—“ <em>This scumbag!—“</em>and I also want to get to know your ‘boyfriend’. Those guys back there told me he’s a great and funny guy.” He feigned innocence. “I just want to make sure you end up with someone nice this time around... because I know I haven’t been the nicest to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about your stupid party, Ram.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’d much rather come uninvited like you did a couple of days ago?”</p><p> </p><p>You stiffened and Sans clicked his jaw, his eyes narrowing towards your ex.</p><p> </p><p>Ram met his stare. “You know about that, right? Your girl came unannounced to <em>my house</em>, seemingly trying to get back with me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What the fuck? </em>“I was not trying to get back with you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you aren’t. You’re telling me you’re just walking around aimlessly on the second floor, <em>not </em>looking for my private quarters?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for the bathroom!” Your hands tightened into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you tried to seduce me the moment you saw me, stumbling like a drunk idiot,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“I did <em>not—“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Sans’ hand grabbed yours, gently unraveling your fist until he pushed his fingers in between yours. “Buddy, if my girl doesn’t want to come to your party, <em>she </em>doesn’t have to,” he coolly said.</p><p> </p><p>Under normal circumstances, you would’ve agreed with Sans. But Ram had gotten you all riled up and you wanted to punch that stupid, conceited smirk on his face. Plus, it feels insulting that Sans doesn’t think you can handle him with the way he was telling you to back down with his eyes. “Fine,” you snarled. “We’re going to your stupid, fucking party.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram’s eyes lit up as he got you right where he wanted you. “Great! I’ll see you both there!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the two of you were alone, you withdrew your hand from his grip. “I don’t need your help,” you hissed. “You don’t have to <em>coddle</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Offended, Sans frowned. “I was not <em>coddling </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t, you should’ve just shut your mouth and let me handle it!” You threw your hands up, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Buddy, you’re the one who agreed to come to this party—“</p><p> </p><p>“—yeah! Because I hated the humiliating way he looked at me when <em>you </em>suddenly interrupted our conversation!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. “I only did that because he was provoking you and <em>you </em>fell for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I had it all under control!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you did!”</p><p> </p><p>You scowled, your shoulders heaving after having one tiring argument after another. You forced yourself to calm down. “I’m going to the party tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t hide the obvious contempt to your statement. “You don’t have to humor them, kiddo. He clearly invited you <em>not </em>because he wanted you to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>You fumed, his little nickname hitting the last nail in the coffin. “<em>Don’t treat me like a kid.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Then, don’t act like one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say lunch was awkward would be an understatement. The other guys could clearly feel that you and Sans had just gotten into a fight but proceeded not to say anything about it. Except for Papyrus, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, Y/N, did anything happen that we should know about?” he prompted right in the middle of lunch. You hadn’t touched your food at all and this just made you lose your entire appetite.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your business,” you spat bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flashed across Papyrus’ face and you instantly regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Sans warned.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh no. It’s alright, Sans. It’s not my place to pry,” Papyrus apologized, “I’m sorry for interfering with your business, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, bro,” Sans retorted. “Y/N’s just high on emotions right now. Maybe we can talk to her later about it... when she’s more level-headed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goddamn it, Sans! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You almost exploded right then and there. He was treating you like a damn kid again <em>and </em>him being passive-aggressive about it did not make it any better! Before you could say something that you won’t be able to take back, you stood up from the table. “Sorry... I’ll leave first,” you murmured.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you were gone, Papyrus turned his head back to Sans. “Is Y/N okay? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans let out a tired sigh. “I’ll talk to her later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you have to tell us what happened, Sans,” Alphys piped up. “I’m worried about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Spill us the details, Sans!” Undyne agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I second that,” Mettaton purred. “I need details of this <em>drama.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolled his eyes as his friends began to pester the heck out of him. When the hell did they all become attached to you to the point that they’re worried about your emotional wellbeing? Invite a stranger to a sleepover and suddenly they’re concerned about you? Or maybe that’s just how his friends really are.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really a good idea?” Papyrus wondered out loud. “She looks really angry!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was suddenly struck by an idea, his spine straightening. He silently weighed the pros and cons while the rest of his friends watched him, confused. A smile broke on his lips. “Okay, I’ll tell you what you need to know but we have to make it up to her...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on your dorm door. You had skipped the rest of the day, too upset to see your ex again and too guilty seeing Sans. You’ve cooled your head down after lunch, almost going on a shopping spree but stopped yourself at the last minute since you remembered you had no place to store your newly-bought clothes. You almost went out to drink yourself putty but the memory of your last drinking was still fresh on your mind.</p><p> </p><p>So you sat on your bed, browsing social media. You unconsciously went to your ex’s social accounts, your nose scrunching up in disgust as he posted all about his enrollment at a ‘local university’ and also an invitation for his house party tomorrow. You grimaced. Your old ‘friends’ has a high chance of turning up tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>You closed your laptop after you’ve had enough of seeing his face, sighing deeply. Then your brain just launched into feeling bad, remembering how you snapped at Sans. You tried to understand his perspective, that maybe he really just wanted to help. You’d had plenty of people ‘try to help’ you before, but only because they have an underlying motive. The way he acted made you feel that way even if you didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>Then you made Papyrus feel bad. Somehow, that felt worse. You knew Papyrus never intended to upset you. Ugh, when did friendship become hard? Not only were you plagued by your own emotions, but you also have to take into account <em>theirs.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” you asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” Blook answered from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his voice made you jump up from your bed. Oh, crap. That’s right. You promised to hang out with Blook today. You swung the door open, trying to force a smile on your face. “Heyya, Blook...”</p><p> </p><p>Blook gently placed his hand on your head. “Is it a good time to lie on the floor and feel like trash?”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “Sounds like the perfect time.”</p><p> </p><p>You had the chance to enter Blook and Mettaton’s room again. You never really did get a good look in their room since you were preoccupied with Sans. Funnily enough, you immediately knew whose side belongs to either.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton’s side of the room was adorned with the color pink. Pink sheets, blankets, pillows. The whiteness of your comforters thankfully balanced everything out. There were also posters of famous singers and celebrities plastered on his wall, as well as a mirror. You imagined him talking to himself in the mirror every morning, earning a chuckle from you.</p><p> </p><p>Whereas Blook’s side was plainer. Everything was either white or gray. Like Mettaton, there were also a number of posters on Blook’s wall but this time of bands you’ve either heard or unheard of. It was endearing.</p><p> </p><p>You turned to see Blook who was side-eyeing you. “You know, I have a ritual I’ve been doing before I get to the lying down and feeling like trash part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let me at it,” you said with a shrug. You helped him gather his and Met’s comforters and pillows into the middle of the floor, fighting off the urge to laugh. Blook looked serious. You didn’t want to offend him.</p><p> </p><p>He took a seat on the sea of comforters and you sat in front of him, following his every move with your eyes. He fished out something from his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least pretended to.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” He reached his empty hand gripping... nothing, his eyes glinting in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Confused but didn’t want to ruin his mood since he looked excited, you cautiously took... the nothing into your hands. “What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a sandwich. Take a bite.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Not willing to risk it, you took a tentative bite on the nothing sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Blook was now full-on grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he was definitely messing with you now. “Mhm... how many days old is this sandwich?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s been in my backpack for a week now,” he replied. “Don’t worry, ghost sandwiches don’t grow moldy.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a laugh. Ghost sandwiches? Where the heck does he even get his ideas from? “It tastes kinda funny but I like it. Do you have any ghost food in your backpack?”</p><p> </p><p>Blook shook his head. “Nah. Now that you’ve had a snack, we can lie down now.”</p><p> </p><p>You were too entertained to complain. You lied down on your back with Blook lying beside you. “Close your eyes,” he said and you did.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, his phone started playing one of his remixes, filling up the silence of the room. You could feel yourself slowly starting to relax. “Mhm, this is nice,” you breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for it.”</p><p> </p><p>You were lying down on a nest of comforters and soon enough, you slowly started to feel like you were floating, the jazzy tune lulling the sound of your thoughts. You hummed quite contentedly. At some point, you imagined you were floating in space surrounded by stars.</p><p> </p><p>This doesn’t really make you feel like trash. It was the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you laid side by side in silence, listening to the music and letting yourselves drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You opened your eyes, waking up from a well-rested nap. You felt content, satiated. It was amazing. It was kinda like meditating except there’s more sleeping. You should do this with Blook more often. You slowly sat up, ready to thank him but found out he wasn’t in the room with you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid. Guessed ya gave it a <em>rest</em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>But Sans is. He was sitting down and leaning against the wall in front of you, his arm propped up on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked off the sleep from your eyes first before feeling the well of regret open up once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sor—“<br/>“Sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>Both of you started at the same time, paused, and then smiled awkwardly. “You can go first.” Sans flicked his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>You took a deep breath. “You were right. I was acting like a kid. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. You were just looking out for me. I shouldn’t have antagonized you like that.” You pursed your lips. “It’s just a habit of mine to always be wary of people’s intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips tugged upward. “Well, you and me both, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” you sighed. “I promise to be better. I should also probably apologize to Papyrus. I didn’t mean to snap at him earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, all’s good,” he said. “I explained what happened.” He suddenly appeared nervous. “I mean, uh, if that was alright. I told the guys everything after you left.”</p><p> </p><p>You expected you’d feel surprised and angry but you weren’t. “I was planning to tell them. You know, at lunch. Before you went all passive-aggressive on me.”</p><p> </p><p>He grimaced. “Yeah... about that. I apologize, too. For being an asshole.” He silently picked at the seams of his jacket. “I’ve always been overprotective about Papyrus. He’s complained more than once that I coddle the heck outta him when he can protect himself just fine. It’s just how I am around him. It makes sense that it extended to my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Your stupid, silly grin was back but you couldn’t bear to look at him. “Friends, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t let it get to your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” You rolled your eyes. “Who wants to be friends with you, short legs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shorty, vanilla, and now short legs? You must really like me, kiddo,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted, heat suddenly creeping up to your face. “Don’t put meaning behind it. It’s harmless,” you said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, “Sure.” There was a pause before he started up again. “There’s one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The others all want to come to the house party tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked twice. “Wait, wait, <em>what?</em> Really?” You looked at him in disbelief. But then as you imagined prancing into Ram’s house with the whole army of the tutoring club... oh goodness. It was perfect! “Did you force them to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, they wanted to go. They wanted to meet this... ex of yours and judge him for themselves.” His eyes met yours. “Plus, I thought you might need back-up. If you still plan on going tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Imagine the look on Ram’s face! You had only planned on going alone since you were sure Sans didn’t want to come. Endure his ‘harmless’ jokes and him and your old friends’ degrading looks when they find out you came alone. Have to put up with them and fake a smile the whole night. Try not to cry when you’re pushed to your limits. Try not to drink yourself until you couldn’t remember your name.</p><p> </p><p>But now, everything’s changed.</p><p> </p><p>You’re not alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, I could kiss you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The serious look on your face startled him. He put his hood up, hiding beneath his jacket as he flushed embarrassedly. “Don’t put meaning behind it, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. House Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The club meets your ex. Plus, moments with our fave boys! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Frisk, Y/N! It’s 6 o’clock!!” Papyrus said giddily as he popped his head into the clubroom. The juniors had just gotten out of class while the rest of the members were lounging around in the clubroom to wait for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, bro,” Sans said with a chuckle. “Why don’t you and Undyne come in for a few minutes before we all go back to the dorms to prepare?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus frowned, placing his hands on his hips as he scanned the room. Everyone was not exhibiting the same excitement he has. “B-but Y/N,” he turned to look at you with his puppy dog eyes, “Doesn’t the party start at 7?”</p><p> </p><p>You waved your hand to dismiss him while you were sprawled across the mats. “Nah, trust me Papyrus. House parties don’t start that early. Even if we go there at 9 in the evening, we’ll still be early.”</p><p> </p><p>This calmed him down as he rubbed his chin inquisitively. “Huh. Humans are very confusing people.”</p><p> </p><p>“That they are, Paps,” Undyne said behind him who was equally excited seconds ago. They relented to Sans’ invitation to come in and just hang around for a few more minutes. Frisk, as always, was busy with paperwork and was sitting by the table. Alphys had just finished her rounds and was keeping Frisk company. Sans called ‘dibs’ on one of the beanbags and the pillows and just woke up from his nap before Papyrus and Undyne entered. Mettaton was out, still in theater practice, but he promised he’d show up to the party later.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, come here.” Blook was sitting against the wall near your feet.</p><p> </p><p>You groaned, wiggling your toes at him, too lazy to move from your spot even though you were experiencing back pain from the lack of soft. “I am here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to listen to something,” he urged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Is it the new thing you’re doing?” You crawled over before sitting down next to him, shoulder to shoulder. You peered over his phone to which he instinctively tried to hide from your eyes. He gingerly took off his headphones, almost placing it on you but stopping mid-way. You raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s alright, you can place it on me yourself.” You couldn’t care less.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair’s in the way,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle, tucking your hair behind your ears so Blook can place his headphones on you. Soon enough, a more upbeat jazzy tune began to play. You bobbed your head to the beat a few times as a smile crawled to your face. “This seems different from your usual remixes,” you commented, sliding one part of the headphone away from your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Different how?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s livelier. Like, for parties.” You began to shake your shoulders. “I will definitely dance to this.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed contentedly. “Well, it’s not what I was aiming for but I’m glad you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>You continued shaking your shoulders, wiggling your eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a short laugh. “Please, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon. This is fun!” You playfully nudged his side. You don’t even know what you wanted him to do, but definitely not for him to just sit there and watch you vibe to his music. You accidentally brushed his hand and your vision changes. Robot Blook was now sitting there watching you, a shy smile on his face, and his eyes gleaming.</p><p> </p><p>You were feeling pretty courageous so you poked his arm and your nail hit his mechanical arm with a small thunk. First, bones. Now, robot. Geez, your friends were odd like they came from a whimsical fairy tale or something but honestly... it’s the one thing you love about them.</p><p> </p><p>Blook laughed longer this time, seemingly amused by your poking him. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” you replied, his form changing back into a human as you blinked, “just checking to see if you’re real.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“50% real.” A teasing grin stretched your lips. “50% straight from my dreams.” You winked.</p><p> </p><p>You could hear the others cackle as Blook suddenly reddened.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, Y/N!” Alphys warned, giggling. “Mettaton was already shipping you with Blook. H-he’ll get real pushy if he finds out you’re consciously flirting with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, Frisk,” Undyne’s voice almost took up the whole room. “Y/N reminds me so much of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe in terms of being a flirt master, Frisk and Y/N are almost on equal footing,” Papyrus stated his observation. “Although Frisk wasn’t able to win my affections romantically, they definitely won me platonically!”</p><p> </p><p>You almost laughed at loud at this revelation. “Flirt master?” you echoed. “Sounds like there’s a story I really want to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk flirted their way to friendship,” Sans retorted, chuckling. “You could definitely pick up some pointers from them, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just take them out on dates. They <em>love </em>that,” Frisk stated with a knowing grin. “I would love to tell you some pointers but seeing as how you’re naturally flirty, you probably would find out on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks, Frisk.” You look back to Blook who was pretending that he couldn’t hear the conversation, his headphones already back on his ears which you definitely missed noticing. “I’d love to take you all out on dates!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was the first to jump up. “Then I believe we should set up a date for our date, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You were about to say yes but due to your habit of checking Sans’ expression, you noticed him casting a worried look before it was gone. “Sure but I think Sans should come along.” You know how Sans was around his brother. And although the two of you were obviously respecting the truce you set up, you didn’t want him to worry. If coming along on a hang out with Papyrus would make him feel better, then it was fine by you.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers were both surprised at your suggestion. “Really, Y/N? You’d let my brother come along on our date?” Papyrus repeated, his eyes boggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It’d be nice to get to know the two of you as brothers!” Your gaze flickered to Sans. “Right, Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>He had that look that said ‘I-owe-you-one’ as he quipped, “Yeah, Paps. <em>Date</em> you want to spend some brotherly fun with our new friend, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, change your mind, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless it’s a s-<em>date </em>of emergency, it’ll be more fun with Sans with us!”</p><p> </p><p>A look of betrayal crossed his face. “Curses! I forgot how you share his tasteless love for puns!” His expression changed into a knowing one. “It might be more pleasurable if I left the two of you alone on this cursed date!!! How’s Wednesday sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait—did he just?</p><p> </p><p>The room erupted into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, your chest swelling with pride. “As much as I want to Papyrus, I also want to spend time with someone as great as you.” You sent him a wink. “Maybe I’ll let you drive again.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus squealed in delight. “Then it’s settled! The three of us will date on Wednesday!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans narrowed his eyes at you. “<em>Again?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oops.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a Wednes<em>date</em>!” you chimed in to distract the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!” Papyrus cried out in dismay, earning a chuckle from Sans. Nailed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, remember guys, you don’t have to drink anything that a stranger gives you. It’d be safer to grab a drink yourself. And be careful not to let anyone slip anything into your drink!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the fifth time, punk!” Undyne groaned. “You’ve been telling us the whole car ride non-stop!”</p><p> </p><p>It was 9 o’clock and the lot of you spilled out of your car. Alphys and Blook both apologized for staying behind but you told them you understood. A house party brimming with drunken college kids, loud music, and teenage hormones wasn’t their kind of scene. Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and Mettaton went with you on the car ride and Sans volunteered to take a different kind of transportation since there wasn’t enough space in your car.</p><p> </p><p>The house party was already at its early phase. A couple of expensive cars were parked outside Ram’s spacious front yard. The lights were already dimmed down and loud music was blasting through the speakers from inside the house. Even if all of you were outside, you could still feel the vibrations on the ground. Every minute, new groups of people began to show up, making their way to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Papyrus, you promised me you’d always stick with one of your friends, okay?” you confirmed with the tall junior. You were apprehensive with Papyrus joining you ever since that story Sans told you but Papyrus insisted he wanted to go. You turned to give Undyne a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>She gave you a toothy grin. “Don’t worry, kid! I’ll keep an eye out on Paps the whole night!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re meeting back here at 11, alright?” Frisk spoke up, looking at their watch. “It’s still a school day tomorrow. I don’t want you guys skipping classes.” They gave you a side-eye.</p><p> </p><p>You looked away sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton flipped his hair. “If that’s all, I would very much like to go in and introduce myself, darlings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to introduce you guys to the host first before we all split up.” You smiled gratefully; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “Thank you guys for coming. I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the party if I came alone. Hopefully, you guys will have fun with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, no worries punk! I wanna meet this ex-friend of yours and we can find out who can flex an entire boulder!” Undyne showed off her muscles, making you laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he can’t flex a thing in his life, Undyne,” you snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we coming in or not?” Mettaton asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Your group strolled across the front lawn with you leading the way. Before you could even reach out for the doorknob, the door swung open, revealing Ram and a couple of your classmates behind him. “Y/N! So good of you to come.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Great... I was hoping we wouldn’t even see him tonight. </em>Looks like he was actively waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I brought some friends if that’s alright with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram looked over your friends, sneering before forcing a smile. “Of course they are. Come in!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus stepped forward first, eyeing Ram thoughtfully. Ram didn’t hide the surprise on his face as Papyrus loomed over him by quite a few inches. “Hi! I’m Y/N’s best friend, the great Papyrus! Even if the two of you are not friends anymore, I hope we can both be civilized people!” He offered a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. Y/N’s very dear to me considering our... history.” He smugly smirked at you while he shook Papyrus’ hand. “I’m sure there are quite a few... activities she misses doing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>You glared at your ex, firmly shaking your head to show your disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, babe? Don’t tell me you can’t tell your friends how often we used to fu—“</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton swiftly swooped in, replacing Papyrus hand with his and almost forcefully pushing him out of the way as Mettaton took up his spot. You quickly appeared beside Papyrus, gently patting his arm in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo,” Mettaton prompted, flicking his sharp eyes up and down Ram’s figure. “Mind running me through that again? You and Y/N used to... what exactly?” His sultry and intimidating voice quietly challenged him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Your ex looked terrified and Mettaton gripped his hand tighter, making him flinch. “Nothing. Nothing special, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton sweetly smiled, finally letting go of his death grip on your ex’s hand. “That’s what I thought, darling. I’d hate to know you’re bad-mouthing my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>You tried to hide how happy you are by focusing on distracting Papyrus asking about what Ram was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk introduced themselves next, their usual poker face greeting your ex’s annoyed one that watched Mettaton leave into the depths of the party. The two of them introduced themselves to each other and you observed at the corner of your eye. Your ex was definitely unnerved by Frisk’s emotionless expression. Frisk suddenly leaned in and then your ex was quickly retracting his hand, both weirded out and afraid.</p><p> </p><p>When Frisk stepped aside, you asked, “What did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just that if I find out he hurts you, I can summon monsters to torment him until he loses his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk, you’re insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I try.”</p><p> </p><p>When Undyne went to meet him, he was quick to appear small and defenseless. Makes sense. He definitely didn’t want to mess with a muscular and frightening woman with sharp teeth who only has one eye left. At least he still has some sense in him than you initially thought. After scrutinizing him, she walked over to you, Frisk and Papyrus, keeping her one eye trained on him. You told them to go first, telling them that you’d be alright.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t want to leave. That is until someone appeared next to you. “Don’t worry guys, I’ve got her,” Sans remarked.</p><p> </p><p>You sneaked him a smile, hiding off the surprise in your face when he showed up. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Have fun!” Did he just come from inside the house? Did he arrive here earlier than you? What the heck?</p><p> </p><p>The three eventually left, seeing that you weren’t going to be alone with your ex.</p><p> </p><p>Ram rolled his eyes. “Your new friends are... quite the bunch, aren’t they?” he commented, rubbing his sore hand. He sneered at Sans. “Thought for sure your boyfriend here wouldn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?” You stepped a little closer to Sans, crossing your arms while glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ram gestured to Sans’ crowd in one part of the house, stuck in their own little world but you noticed a few of them were watching you from the corner of their eyes. “Well, it’s either you lied to me about him being your boyfriend or you two are recently dating. Let’s say... not less than a week old?” He deviously smirked. “Considering you just met him a little over two weeks ago. C’mon babe, you have more sense than jumping from dating rich guys to dating a <em>tramp</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You felt Sans tensing beside you. Before he could do anything rash, you stepped up first.</p><p> </p><p>“First off, it has been an absolute upgrade from dating scumbags like you to dating Sans. <em>He </em>does not shower himself with material things that he buys with his parents’ money. Everything he owns, he earns from working his ass off unlike you who sit around looking pretty, waiting for your parents to give you every single thing you own.” Your lips curled upward. “Who’s the beggar now?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression fell, insulted. You took a step forward as a surge of confidence powered you to continue, lifting a finger up to jab at his chest. “Secondly, he’s smart as hell. <em>He </em>knows that espresso is spelled with an ‘s’ not an ‘x’—“ <em>snrk, “</em>and his parents do not suddenly invest a million dollars on the university whenever he flunks every single subject so he could stay in school!”</p><p> </p><p>Ram’s expression twisted into anger. “You speak as if <em>you</em> didn’t have that privi—“</p><p> </p><p>You cut him off, jabbing him one more time on the chest and he staggered backward. “—And lastly, he may be an asshole <em>but </em>he knows his boundaries and apologizes when he does something wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>Ram looked as if he had enough, that fire burning in his eyes reminded you a lot of times you fought back and made him angry when you were together and he lashed out on you, not even holding back when he mistreats you until you pass out. “You fucking <em>bitch</em>—“ He lifted his arm up, his obvious intent to hurt you flashed across his face and you flinched on instinct.</p><p> </p><p>His arm propelled downwards but before he could make in contact anywhere near you, Sans single-handedly caught his arm, his grin widening menacingly. “Oh, ho, <em>buddy. </em>Lay a <em>hand </em>on her and you won’t like what I’ll do next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me, you <em>dud!</em>” he screamed. If not for the loud music blasting through his speakers and people generally letting loose and having fun, everyone would obviously be watching this scene unfold. You were silently thankful that this confrontation happened at his house party. “This is my house! I demand you leave now!”</p><p> </p><p>Ram was trying to pull his arm out of Sans’ grasp but he wouldn’t budge an inch. <em>How strong is this guy? </em>You didn’t want to stay here any longer. You leaned your body on Sans, snaking your arm around his shoulder. “Aww, but you invited us, didn’t you? Anyway, we’d have to take our leave. It sucks that I’m here talking to you when I could be partying right now with my friends.” You shot him a wink. You pat Sans on the cheek and he lets go of Ram’s arm, roughly making him stumble and fall flat on his ass as he glared up at the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>You tugged on Sans and he gave your ex one last attempt to threaten him with a stink eye before letting himself be dragged by you. The loud music was now blaring in your eardrums and you welcomed the way it made your head spin, distracting you from your rampant heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did that just happen? </em>You never had anyone, <em>anyone</em>, stand up for you before and a flurry of mixed emotions was making you feel lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn’t a dream, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You lost Sans once or twice as you pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies and raging hormones. Irritated, you grabbed his hand once you found him again, this time weaving your fingers between his. You found the kitchen and slipped inside. For the first time, it felt really off for you to be here. You didn’t like the way somebody was always touching you even if it was on accident. Parties were your whole thing but after that short interaction... you just wanted a second to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Your body has a mind of its own, directly opposing to do what you want as you grabbed a beer from a cooler, opening it and drinking it down in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, slow down there, kiddo,” Sans said, trying to stop you from grabbing another beer. “We still have plenty of time. Don’t want you getting hammered so early in the night.”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “I don’t get drunk that easily, Sans.” It was weird... You have no idea what to feel right now. You can’t discern what was what. What you do know was you just want to drink until you can dance without feeling self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... but remember what happened last time.”</p><p> </p><p>You grimaced as the memory suddenly pushed its way to the surface. “Ugh, you didn’t have to remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N! Brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ voice entered the kitchen and you turned around to greet him. His presence greatly calmed you down and you could see Sans relax beside you as well. Papyrus was holding a basin in his hand, walking over to the sink to pour down the contents. Undyne was trudging behind him, a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, what have you been up to?” you asked, seemingly curious why the hell Papyrus filling up a basin with water and Undyne looked pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus found a human who was vomiting his guts down the toilet and now he took him to a vacant room and nursing him back to health,” Undyne grumbled. “It’s so <em>boring</em>. C’mon Paps! I just want to party!”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled. It was so like Papyrus to be taking care of a stranger. “That’s awfully nice of you, Papyrus. Didn’t I tell you to have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am having fun!” he announced, rinsing a towel under the water before wringing it dry. “It’s fun to know there’s one less human in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Proud of you, bro,” Sans said, a genuine and proud smile decorating his face. “Be careful, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus scoffed. “Sans, I am always careful! You should be saying that to yourself!” He turned to you. “Y/N, I’m leaving my brother’s life in your hands. I know you’ll take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about him!” You beamed, lifting your hand up that was holding his. “I know he’s a <em>handful</em> but I got him covered.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus didn’t know if he should thank you or be disappointed at you. “In light of my gratefulness to your taking care of my brother, I will completely ignore your pun! We’ll take our leave now, I don’t want to keep the wasted human waiting any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne sent the two of you a teasing look before turning around and following Papyrus out of the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, you shrugged and opened your second beer can, chugging it down your throat. Sans was watching you in apprehension. “Are you really sure you should be doing that? Aren’t you driving?”</p><p> </p><p>You paused. “Oh, fuck. Yeah.” You sheepishly put down the third beer you were about to open. “Well, if I can’t drink, let’s dance!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t dance, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You walked out of the kitchen, your body slightly heating up from the alcohol. Half-way out, you pulled the oversized sweatshirt you were wearing over your clothes, revealing you dressed in a crop top and shorts that hugged all the sides of your body. You felt Sans’ gaze traveling across your skin and the corner of your lips tugged up in a smirk. “Too bad.” You stuck your tongue out. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.” You threw your sweatshirt over your shoulder, vanishing into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long ‘til your body was being squished by strangers, moving along to the fast-track beat. The familiar scent of alcohol, sweat, and inhibitions being thrown into the sea of hot, sticky humans was something you were accustomed to and for a second, it felt as if everything was in its rightful place. You cheered, your voice lost to the deafening music and raucous chatter. It felt as if you were floating, akin to the feeling of relaxation back then when you were hanging out with Blook, but also vastly different.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, a hand was gliding its way over your ass. Feeling a swell of confidence tonight, you grabbed the person’s wrist, threatening to chop his fingers over the loud music. The male quickly retracted his hand, apologizing over and over again. A couple more had tried to touch you less than five minutes and you more than once twisted fingers without hesitation. If only you had the strength to break hands.</p><p> </p><p>You were starting to feel annoyed but tried to get back to the feel of the music. Another one was trying to cop a feel and you whipped your head around, ready to pull punches.</p><p> </p><p>But Sans beat you to it. Well, almost. He was holding a male’s hand while the male tried to pull out of his grip, not unlike Ram a moment ago. You were sure the guy was screaming now but his screams were drowned by the music. You wrapped your arm around Sans’ neck and Sans finally let go. You watch the male disappear out of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Too excited to know that Sans followed you, you dragged him by a hand and started to sway your hips to the beat. He looked really uneasy, his eyes darting everywhere. You rolled your eyes, putting your arms on either side of his shoulders and holding his head in place. “Don’t mind other people!” you shouted as hard as you can.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah... this wasn’t gonna work.</p><p> </p><p>You gestured for him to look at you and you only by pointing to his eyes and then pointing at your chest. He seemed to understand that as he cautiously nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>You took the lead, shaking your shoulders and shuffling your feet with no rhythm in particular. Sans grinned at your amazing dancing skills, trying to follow your steps as closely as he can. Nailed it.</p><p> </p><p>Someone grazed the small of your back and you scowled, almost turning around. Sans suddenly snaked an arm around your waist protectively, glaring at the perpetrator behind you. You couldn’t help the grin on your face, wrapping your arms around his neck until you were fully hugging. “Thanks, Sans!” you shouted near his ear.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know if he heard you or not.</p><p> </p><p>You stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging in the middle of a party like some kind of weirdos. You can’t deny that it felt nice. You briefly wondered if it was the vibration from the speakers or if your heart was racing.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled away, only so you can look him in the eyes. The room was dark and flashing lights considerably illuminated his face but his light blue eyes stared back at you in the dimness of the room. You could hear the sounds from your environment fading away the more you looked at him. Your hands had raked itself up in his soft yet greasy hair.</p><p> </p><p>You could chalk it up to adrenaline. Or to the feeling of being loved, protected. Or maybe just curiosity.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, fuck it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You were one to get swept away by the moment. It definitely didn’t cross your mind about what happens after tonight.</p><p> </p><p>You closed your eyes and lowered your head, going in for the kiss. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ice cream and vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A one-on-one talk with Sans and the start of a vengeful plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p><p> </p><p>You’ve kissed a lot of boys and men in your life, most of them for fun or leisure. This wasn’t an exception. You dipped your head down, almost roughly pressing your lips against him, your body pressing up to his chest as you pulled him closer.</p><p> </p><p>He froze.</p><p> </p><p>Was he unsure? You took the lead, trying to ease him yet he still hasn’t moved. The moment melted away in a blink and the loud music was deafening in your ears. You pulled away, not expecting the unreadable expression on his face. Before you could ask, not that you could since the music was too loud, Sans slipped away from your grip.</p><p> </p><p>You frowned. You debated briefly whether you should follow him or not. Although you still wanted to dance, you couldn’t ignore the fact that you might have pissed off a friend who had saved you multiple times. You groaned before pushing your way out of the crowd. You saw a glimpse of his hoodie somewhere and you followed him, trying to call him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans!”</p><p> </p><p>He exited the front door and you followed closely behind. Once you stepped outside, the cold, chilly air hit your skin. You once again wore your sweatshirt, feeling at least slightly comfortable walking outside at night. Your shoes hit the grass of the front lawn as you briskly walked to catch up to Sans. “Hey, Sans! Are you avoiding me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans glanced towards you but kept walking forward. “Uh... no?” he answered impassively. “Why don’t you go back inside, kid? I’m just going to get some fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>You frowned. He was definitely ignoring you. “I want to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already are,” he quipped, wearing his usual grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, c’mon, I’m serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’re Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, your dad jokes are a new low,” you grumbled. “Just, please, stop walking.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, turning around to face you. “Look, kid. It’s fine. We can just forget it ever happened, alright? I’m not interested in you that way.” He tried to look serious, his eyebrows bending down slightly still coupled with his tight grin.</p><p> </p><p>You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. “I mean, duh? I’m also not? You’ve seen my ex. Do you look like my type?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wait- what? I’m confused...?”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk tugged on your lips. “I mean, yeah? It’s normal in this generation.” You quirked one eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans, for the first time ever, looked like a lost puppy. Your mouth formed into an ‘o’ as you leaned towards him, your expression oozing with a tease. “Oh god, Sans. You literally have no fucking idea, do you? Is this a chance for me to teach <em>you </em>something this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans couldn’t find his words, pushing his hands further into his pockets as a blush crept to his cheeks. “I’ve heard of it, sure... but fine. Consider me piqued.”</p><p> </p><p>Your smirk lifted higher. “Christ, Sans. What are you, a super old man?” You glanced back at the house, its loud music still blaring like hell. “Let’s go somewhere quieter. C’mon, my car’s parked that way.” You opened your phone. “We still have one hour ‘til the others come back out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was hesitant but his curiosity got the better of him. The two of you walked across the front lawn, passing by varying drunks and strangers and couples making out everywhere. You followed them with your eyes, snickering as you gazed back at Sans. As soon as you were close enough, you unlocked the car with a remote, opening the back door seat and gesturing the door for him like royalty, even bowing jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am eternally indebted,” Sans played along, lifting up the ends of his jacket in a curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you owe me one, princess.” You grinned, pushing his shoulder further into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, careful handling the fragile princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I apologized, ‘Cess. It will not happen again.” You slid in the backseat after him before closing the car. “Ah, crap. Let me just open the engine.” You climbed towards the front seat, not noticing how you angled your hips in the air as you fumbled with the keys.</p><p> </p><p>Sans backed away with wide eyes, forcing himself to look out of the window instead. A minute later you sat back beside him, heat blowing out of the car’s vents. You flipped to your side, propping up your head with your right arm as you grinned at him teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked nervous, “Uh... so...”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first off. I apologize for kissing you out of the blue. Did I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “I don’t know. I grew up thinking it was something... couples do so I might think it was too intimate for just a friend thing.”</p><p> </p><p>You were about to ask about whatever he meant but you pointed out something first. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—“ He sunk into his hoodie. “I honestly don’t know. I don’t love it but I don’t hate it?” He grumbled. “Why am I getting grilled? I thought this was supposed to be a lecture thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing. I wanted to know if it’s okay to kiss you in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a laugh. “What?” Oh god, he’s adorable...? How the hell was Sans adorable? How could Sans and adorable even be in the same sentence? “Lighten up, geezer!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t reply, his eyes drifting to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I just want to clear things up before I delve into it. Like I said, kissing someone, at least for me, doesn’t necessarily need to involve feelings. I’ve been with a few of my exes whom I was only with just because I can. I do couple things with them all the time but some of them I’ve never actually,” you tried to think of a word but got lazy, “loved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sans’ attention was now back to you.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be more specific than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you choose to be with someone you don’t have feelings for?”</p><p> </p><p>You tilted your head, finding it suddenly hard to explain. “Because I can? I want to? Sometimes, it feels less lonely to have someone you can be able to call your ‘significant other’ even though it’s nothing but a front.” You shrugged. “It’s kinda win-win for everybody. Most of my exes are also not looking for a ‘strings attached’ kind of relationship. So not only do I have someone to kiss and cuddle with, but I also have someone who can warm the bed with me, if you know what I mean.” You sent him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Sans, though, still looked troubled. “But why?” he asked again. “It doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>You sighed. “It just is, Sans. We’re just not a commitment kind of person.” You tapped your chin. “Okay, look at it this way. Let’s say your favorite dessert is ice cream. There are hundreds and hundreds of varying flavors of ice cream, right? You can find one you’re interested in but then have another favorite flavor after you try another one. There are just so many flavors to choose from that you can’t stick to just one flavor. Plus, it’s <em>ice cream</em>. No matter what it is, you’re bound to like it because it’s your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Sans said, “you don’t particularly stay with eating one flavor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something like that. You can jump from flavor to flavor until you find one you can settle eating forever. But for now, if you see something you like, you try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what do the ice creams think about that?”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “Well, obviously, you and the ice creams should be on the same page about just trying out one another. If you’re jumping from ice cream to ice cream then the ice cream is jumping from person to person. If in the end, you and the ice cream choose each other then congratulations to you, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>You took this as the chance to explain further. “So, when I kissed you back there, it was because I wanted to try. And plus, didn’t you think the moment was perfect? If it makes you feel better, if I ever had a moment like that with someone, I would’ve taken the chance to kiss them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even with friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it’s Blook?”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned. “I would totally smooch him. If it’s okay with him. But I have a feeling he’ll react worse than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ nose scrunched up. “Even Papyrus?”</p><p> </p><p>You tried to think about it. “I mean... if his brother wasn’t such a stuck-up, I probably would? But not now I guess.” Papyrus was cute but in a little brother kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you just listing off all our friends?” You pursed your lips. “Sure. But I would totally like to be best friends with Mettaton instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Alphys has her cute moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t look surprised. So, he’s startled by your flirtatious nature but not that you also consider smooching girls? Well, at least his priorities were straight to some degree. “And before you ask, yes I would totally kiss Undyne. Have you seen her guns? That is <em>hot.” </em>You noticed the look Sans was giving you. “Don’t worry, I know Undyne and Alphys has hots for each other. Jeez, calm your tits, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me old,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And also no, I would not kiss Frisk. They’re too young for me. But I do commend their flirty ways.”</p><p> </p><p>At long last, Sans finally sighed. “Okay, I kinda get it. Human relationships are shallow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Not all,” you pointed out. “If you’re lucky enough, some couples are convinced they’re each other’s soulmates in which the two of you stay with each other forever. Or as long as you’re alive, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“But you know, relationships do take a lot of work. Just because you slap some feelings into it doesn’t mean that your relationship will last. You’ll have to have an endless amount of patience for your partner especially if you’ll be with them long enough to be with them through their worst.” You pursed your lips. “I don’t think I’ll find someone I trust enough to call it ‘love’ so I’m settling with just finding someone who I can do intimate things without strings attached. Besides, don’t you think it’s less stressful this way?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans offered you a polite smile. “Sorry, kid. Still got no clue.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked. “Really? What the hell? What kinda place did you come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, scooting closer to him. “No, I’m serious! Tell me what it’s like! I don’t understand why you don’t get the prospect of intimacy without commitment appealing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that from where I come from, people take relationships a little more seriously. If we find the one then that’s it, no more looking back. You better buckle up because it’s gonna be a long ride ‘til the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s awfully archaic.” You stare at him incredulously. “What about failed relationships?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rare. Some people can separate but only if there’s a big enough fall-out that could’ve... undone the bond with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bond?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds like it,” you remarked. “I can’t imagine just being with one person until the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You raised an eyebrow, pointing at him. “But you also don’t like flings. So what, are you just going to stay single until you find who you’re looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh,” Sans chuckled, “I doubt there’s someone out there for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you plan on staying single until you die.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-yep, that’s the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>You scowled. “Boring.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “You do you, I do me, amigo.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you stayed in contemplative silence, the hum of the car was the only thing you can hear. It seems like you find out more and more about Sans each day. Even though you still don’t understand, you just gotta learn to accept it. That’s how he is. And you’re who you are.</p><p> </p><p>After you found yourself growing uneasy with the silence, you poked his arm. “So, you still haven’t answered my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I still kiss you in the future?”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped his hood up, groaning loudly. “C’mon, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed. “It’s a reasonable question!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I wasn’t your type?!”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned mischievously. “I wanna try a different type of ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>He flushed even harder. “Ugh, leave me out of your ice cream flavors, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing you. Ease up!” You playfully poked him again, earning another groan. “I mean, vanilla is plain as fuck but it doesn’t mean I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He swatted your hand away, playfully scowling. “Stars, kid. There’s like an abundance of asshole flavors out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be your preference.”</p><p> </p><p>You look him up and down. “Dunno, might just settle for plain vanilla at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I’m going to kick your face.”</p><p> </p><p>You turned in your seat, crossing your arms. “Okay, if you’re not gonna make out with me then I’m going to find someone who will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, are you an old lady or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry what was that Miss-I’m-allergic-to-commitment-issues?”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed, leaning closer to him. “Aren’t you Mr.-I’m-allergic-to-commitment-issues-and-will-probably-die-alone? Guess you’re my soulmate then.”</p><p> </p><p>He smugly leaned in, not backing down. “I think your ice cream flavor has run out at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can settle with his brother, then.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, his eyes bulging. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just another flavor I’m itching to try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you’re making me insane,” he muttered, pinching the end of his nose bridge.</p><p> </p><p>You laughed loudly. “Is that your way of saying you’re <em>crazy </em>for me?”</p><p> </p><p>He buried his face in his hands, seeing his cheeks reddening even when it was dark outside. You let him wallow in peace for a few seconds, actually feeling sorry for him but not sorry enough. “So, you really haven’t answered my question. I’ll take that as a maybe so there’s a 50% chance I’ll be kissing you in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean. I’m open to the possibility of us doing more than that—“</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled. “Vanilla, what the fuck are you so embarrassed about? It’s like the most grown-up thing we could talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, it’s different for us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>You puckered. “Fine, fine. Making out it is, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout never?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Rejected by my soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you need to go find another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I do.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice... just bickering back and forth with Sans. It felt natural. It’s been a long time since you had someone comfortable enough to act like this. You glanced at your phone. The guys must be coming out any minute now. You drummed your fingers on your thighs, settling in with the comfortable silence in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand the appeal of kissing,” Sans suddenly muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait—what?” You stared at him in disbelief. “Really? Do you even feel attraction? What if you’re actually ace?” You gasped. “That’d be cool. I never knew an ace before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do feel an attraction. A long time ago,” he confessed. “What the hell is an ace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asexual. You know, you can’t experience sexual attraction. But you do feel attraction.” You hummed. “Are <em>you </em>ace?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you had sex?”</p><p> </p><p>He grew warm again but since you were asking seriously, he answered, albeit hesitantly, “No...? I told you, we hold intimacy in high regard. I’ve never found someone who I trust enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re a virgin,” you flatly stated. You were expecting to be surprised by this fact but since you’ve some kind of background of Sans’ history, it kinda made sense. It still doesn’t change the fact that it totally weirded you out. “Have you even kissed anyone yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did!” he retorted. “Not in this form though,” he added in a whisper that you didn’t quite catch.</p><p> </p><p>“So, let’s try it!” you chirped, happy to not let an opportunity slip away.</p><p> </p><p>“Try what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.” You grinned cheekily. “For experimentation purposes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned away, glowering at you the best he can. “Do you know anything else than smashing lips?”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Sans, you said it yourself, you might be ace. You’ll never know if you don’t experiment? You might get answers or not. But at least you’ve tested it. Feel free to try things with me. Like I told you, I do these kinds of things all the time without getting attached. Plus, I’m curious how this’ll go.” You raised your eyebrows up and down teasingly. “But, you know, you don’t have to. I’m not gonna force you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans thought for a moment, his blue orbs staring right through you and searching your expression. You waited patiently for his answer, flashing him a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, relenting. “This is probably just your excuse to smooch. But, I mean, I guess...? Sure?” He still sounded unsure. “It’s not like I have anything to lose,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Your grin widened. “It’s sweet of you to take the bait, vanilla.” You gingerly placed your hands on top of his shoulders before slowly curling your fingers on the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. “I know you said you’ve certainly kissed before even though it doesn’t feel like it—“</p><p> </p><p>“Can we skip the patronizing speech?—“</p><p> </p><p>You barked a laugh. “Okay, just relax, alright?” You gripped his collar, closing your eyes to place an experimental peck on his lips. This time, without the blaring of the speakers and the suffocating crowd, you were able to feel more of him; his half-chapped lips, the stubble on his chin, the air shakily coming out of his nose. You pulled away. “Okay, I get why you said you didn’t understand the appeal of kissing... It’s because you’re like a fucking statue.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans scowled. “Well, how am I supposed to know how to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that? I thought you’ve kissed before?” you teased. “Jesus, vanilla. Don’t you know how to use your lips?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting like you just got these lips off e-bay and this was your first time using it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re just going to mouth off this whole time, I’d rather not—“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, shut up. I get it.” You rolled your eyes. “Just—just don’t be too stiff. You’re always going with the flow, aren’t you? Apply that to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“To kissing?” he flatly stated. “How did this even become a teaching moment?”</p><p> </p><p>You leaned forward once more, more of out of spite. He was still stiff as a board as you tried to gently coax him, landing a few more seconds instead of another peck you originally planned. You pulled away, pursing your lips. “Fucking terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you don— oh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans was looking at the window, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You quickly whipped your head around to find your friends with their mouth agape peering in from outside. Undyne had a grin so wide that her sharp teeth looked bigger. Papyrus was gasping with both of his hands slapped over his mouth as his eyes bulged. Mettaton looked like he just discovered his favorite drama show as one of his hand was covering Frisk’s eyes, who were unsuccessfully trying to peer around it.</p><p> </p><p>You turned back to Sans. “What do we say?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even open his mouth, the car door opened. “I can’t believe it! I’m absolutely stunned!” Papyrus cried out, pushing Undyne out of the way as he popped his head in. “I had thought your ex-friend was simply lying to us when he told us about you and my brother dating but it’s apparently true!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus, calm down,” you tried to tell him. “This isn’t what it looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton purred in, “This is an unexpected twist I haven’t seen coming, darling! I have to agree, you’re doing a very great job getting me hooked to your insignificant life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop pushing! Punk, come outside! I want to give you a noogie!” Undyne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>You looked back at Sans and then the group. On one hand, you wanted to torment Sans for a moment, seeing as how horrified he had looked. On the other, you had already pushed your luck with Sans tonight and the progress you had with him may come undone right in front of you. This was obviously out of his boundaries and although you’d passing up a great blackmail material, you have to remember that you and Sans had different cultures. You didn’t want to mess things up with him just because you wanted to be an asshole through and through.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, back up!” You told the guys, pushing your way out of the car. You looked back to him, “Don’t worry, I’ll clear things up, shorty.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked too surprised to say anything as you pushed Papyrus’ and Undyne’s faces out of the car before you closed the car door. The four of them started speaking all at once in varying degrees of excitement and shock but you raised your hand up to silence them. Fortunately, they faded to quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first off, Sans and I are not dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Three of them aww’ed disappointedly with Mettaton let out a thrilled gasp. “Then why were you two making out?” Frisk asked in suspicion, hands on their hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was just teaching him how to kiss,” you said with a snicker. “Apparently, he doesn’t know how to use his lips.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely understandable! We, skel—“</p><p> </p><p>Undyne roughly elbowed Papyrus in the ribs, effectively shutting him up. “—oof! I mean, uh, human relationships are beyond our knowledge!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured,” you hummed. “It’s clear, right? Sans and I are just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne snickered. “For now.”</p><p> </p><p>You huffed. “Well, let’s see. Maybe something might change,” you winked at them jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ crestfallen face faded into a delighted one. “That’s right! There is no certainty for the future! Who knows what else might happen!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine and all spoiling our fun, darling,” Mettaton purred as he scrolled through his phone before eventually shoving the screen into your face, “but your ex-asshole is saying the opposite on his feed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed Mettaton’s phone showing off your ex’s social media account. He posted a photo an hour ago. It was your and Sans’ back while you were off towards the kitchen with you holding his hand. The caption read ‘I know I’ve hurt you so badly that you settled for a rebound but I promise I’ll make you mine again, babe.’</p><p> </p><p>You seethed as you saw that he had tagged you in the photo and all your past friends and previous acquaintances were commenting on his post and cheering him on while indignantly insulting Sans’ physical figure. <em>What the actual fuck, they can’t even see his face in this photo?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Another post included all your other past pictures with your ex when the two of you were still in good terms and everything hadn’t gone sour. You were scowling at Mettaton’s phone, gripping it tightly in one hand. “This asshole doesn’t know when to stop, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton’s smile curled devilishly as he swiftly plucked his phone from your hands. “You know what would piss him off, even more, darling? Is if you show him how happy <em>you </em>are.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m sure Y/N’s ex-friend already knows how happy she is!” Papyrus stated proudly. “She has us now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Papyrus dear, that’s not what I meant.” Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Show off your new ‘boyfriend’ to the world, let your friends see that your ex-asshole still isn’t over you &amp; turn the tables on him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Y/N’s new boyfriend?” Papyrus asked, still lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun!” Frisk nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>oh, </em>you do have a brain on you, you chunk of metal!” Undyne gushed, seemingly excited over the idea.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them turned to you. You blinked. “Wait... you guys want me to prove my ex wrong <em>online?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Mettaton purred. “He’s asking for it, even after I’ve told him not to bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Frisk agreed. “If he’s not responding to threats that I guess we better take it up a notch.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, hell. Your new friends were <em>evil </em>evil and you were living for it. Mettaton already captured your attention from the start. Showing off to the world how bitter your ex was over you? Sounds like a dream come true. The problem was, “But Sans won’t agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Y/N!”<br/>
“We’ve got it, darling.”<br/>
“We’ll make sure to it, punk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will anybody explain to me what’s happening?” Papyrus asked, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, poor Paps.</p><p> </p><p>You peeked inside the car, hoping Sans was there but it looked like he was long gone. Oh well, the three of them did tell you they’d take care of it. “Everyone hop in, it’s getting late. And somebody please tell Papyrus what just happened.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You got back to the dorms minutes later where you had cleaned up and were already settled in bed. Frisk had been out for like 5 minutes before they came back along with Mettaton and Sans. You raised an eyebrow at them. “It’s like midnight. Can’t we do this tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans already agreed!” Frisk announced, ignoring you completely.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Sans who was relatively chill. Or maybe that was just a facade. You never know with him. “And was Sans forced to agree or is it truly okay with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I was begged and threatened—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sans!” Frisk hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“But they did tell me it’s for the betterment of the world.” You snorted at that. “Plus, Paps looks really intrigued about it,” Sans added. “He said he ‘can’t wait for us to get along splendidly as dating friend-mates’.”</p><p> </p><p>You searched for any indication that Sans was just forced to do this but he seemed truly indifferent about it. “Well, if it’s okay for Sans then I guess it’s—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” Mettaton cried out. “I know both of you are terrible actors and that is why I’ll volunteer myself to help you out on this issue!” He wiggled his eyebrows. “For this to succeed, we need the two of you to lose all the animosity and awful awkwardness you two share <em>so</em> as the first step, the two of you need to spend more time together!”  </p><p> </p><p>Frisk cleared their throat, widening their eyes at Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton grumpily added, “Tomorrow, of course! Since tonight, we have to get a good night’s sleep and it’s already so late. So, goodnight and sweet dreams, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Frisk tugged on Sans’ sleeve before pointing at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, kid,” Sans aloofly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, we’ll work on that,” Mettaton chided as both of them turned around to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk hopped over to their bed, a big smile on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“You look particularly excited, Frisk,” you pointed out with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk winked. “Your ex had it coming. I can’t wait for sweet, <em>sweet </em>vengeance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A play on puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 1, datemate stuff and surprise hang-out with Mettaton!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p><p> </p><p>It was Wednesday, that meant it was time to sleep in! You snuggled deeply into the pillows even after you heard a knock on the door and Frisk grumpily waking up to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, why are you knocking?” Frisk hissed, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sans tilted his head towards you to which Frisk needed several seconds until they understood. After Sans closed the door to the bathroom, Frisk dived back into their bed, groaning loudly.</p><p> </p><p>You briefly wondered if you should get up but decided not to, giving in to the comforts of your bed. You must’ve slept for another hour or so when somebody’s weight suddenly appeared behind you as the mattress dipped and then somebody’s head dropping on top of your comforter above your hip. You shifted, looking down to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ poofy white hair was all you could see as his whole face was buried into your comforter, only his top half bent down on an angle as he remained standing. You blinked the sleep off a couple more times, noticing that Frisk was already long gone. “Sans, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no answer.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled mischievously, jerking your hip up and he lurched back, his eyes tired but wide in surprise. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Sans,” you greeted, watching him in amusement as you propped yourself up with your elbows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mornin’ kid,” he replied blearily.</p><p> </p><p>Concern flashed across your eyes for a moment. “Why did it look like you haven’t gotten any sleep last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinked, the fog in his eyes disappearing as he stared at you. “’M fine. Was just busy.” He yawned. “The others are already downstairs having breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>You were curious about what he could’ve been busy with that kept him up all night but you knew he’d either dance around the topic or ignore you. “Did they tell you to wake me up?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans nodded once. “Mettaton did.”</p><p> </p><p>Sleep in or have breakfast with the club? The answer was very simple. Minutes later after showering and getting dressed in your pajamas attire, you were in the kitchen with your group occupying the largest table once more. Papyrus and Undyne tried to serve you their spaghetti again to which you declined.</p><p> </p><p>You felt guilty seeing their devastated looks so in turn, you said, “Hey, how about this Papyrus. I’ll teach you how to cook spaghetti in a way it won’t upset my fragile stomach so I can eat your spaghetti breakfast next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus gasped so dramatically. “I would be honored to learn, Y/N! Even though I know that my and Undyne’s recipe is at its peak perfection, I would love to whip up a dish that you would be able to enjoy without hurting!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds lame,” Undyne piped up but it looked like she looked excited as well. “Unless this was the plan where we use your kitchen in your mansion house then I guess I’m coming too, punk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” You waved a hand, “The more, the merrier.” Maybe you could teach Undyne how to cook spaghetti as well since she’s the one teaching Papyrus. You’ve had a glimpse at what they do in the kitchen during cooking and you’d rather stay out of there because you don’t want to get crushed tomatoes on your clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, you guys have been to Y/N’s house?” Alphys asked. “When was t-this? I want to come, too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where did you guys find the time to go to Y/N’s?” Frisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton remarked, “Ugh! I don’t understand what’s so interesting about Y/N’s house. I’m pretty sure it’s lackluster, just like her outfits.”</p><p> </p><p>Blook glanced up for a moment but that was all the indication that he was listening as he went back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when are you guys free?” you asked Papyrus and Undyne, ignoring Mettaton’s comment. “If you want to, we can hang out on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys deflated. “I h-have lab work on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget your session with Sans,” Frisk chimed in, holding two plates of pancakes and slid one over to you. “It’s still every Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Saturday! I want to learn how to cook for Y/N as soon as possible so you can have breakfast spaghetti next week!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine even if it’s just the two of us!” Undyne agreed. “That <em>was </em>the original plan.”</p><p> </p><p>You looked towards Frisk. “Can I move my session with Sans in the afternoon? I want to do this in the morning so I have time to change.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk smiled. “Just make sure to tell Sans about this change.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes scanned the table. Mettaton and Blook were in their own world as Mettaton chatted up his cousin endlessly while Blook scrolled through his phone. Frisk was now talking with Alphys under their breath. Undyne and Papyrus were once again having a spaghetti-eating contest. Sans had his head on the table, snoring away. You stood up, seeing as the line for the coffee maker disappeared. You filled up two cups of coffee, setting one up with a higher caffeine dose.</p><p> </p><p>You walked around the table with two steaming cups of coffee and whooshing past other dormers who wanted to grab a coffee for themselves. You stopped near Sans, setting the mug down in front of him. You were about to go back to your seat when Sans spoke. “Thanks, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>You looked back at him, his head now turned to the side so you can at least see his face. “Made it so the coffee’s stronger. You look like you needed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans slowly sat up, sniffing the mug. “Appreciate it a <em>latte</em>.” He added, “Don’t forget about the Wednes<em>date</em>. You promised Paps. He hasn’t mentioned it since he didn’t want to look <em>too </em>excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t <em>cream</em> of it, vanilla. What’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “Anything, to be honest. He’s just happy to spend time with you. Our classes end at 5.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton suddenly stood up, his eyes glinting as he prowled towards the two of you. “Alright, you two! Scene 1, waking up and having breakfast together. Give me your phone, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans groaned. “Do we really have to?”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning cheekily, you gave your phone to Mettaton willingly. “Mett, you son of a bitch, you have a sharp eye!”</p><p> </p><p>He pompously flipped his hair. “I take my job very seriously,” he said smugly, graciously grabbing your phone and opening the camera. The others were now looking at the two of you, smiling and snickering. “Now, can you two act natural or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, you walked behind Sans and then snaked both of your arms around his neck, snuggling his cheek. You were supposed to catch him off-guard yet you were the one caught off-guard when his form suddenly changed beneath your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! Sans, honey, can you relax? You’re ruining the picture.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans’ eye lights drifted off to you and you met his gaze, wonder, and amusement written all over your face. “Hi,” you greeted, a genuine smile gracing your lips. You let your thumb grazed across his cheekbone, unconsciously trying to get a feel of the skull bone.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hi,” Sans breathed, his eyes darting all over your expression as he tried to understand why you were looking at him like that. <em>Impossible, impossible</em>, he kept chanting in his head.</p><p> </p><p>His eye lights seemed to harden. You smirked, staring him down. “Am I doing this right, vanilla?”</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton looked away first, the color blue glowing on his cheekbones. <em>Aw, did I make him blush? </em>This was still Sans alright, that much you’ve gotten.</p><p> </p><p>You blinked and Sans was human again, his blue eyes slowly glancing towards you again. You felt yourself relax more at the sight of his familiar face as you tightened your embrace. Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk were squealing and shushing each other in the background, Papyrus looked astonished and Blook only half-attentive.</p><p> </p><p>“Stunning! I’ve captured 40 different photos from different angles,” Mettaton announced, ignoring your ‘What?!’ “I must say, you two can get caught up in the moment, dare I say so, look very comfortable <em>and</em> tense with each other. Obviously signs of new lovers in the making.” Mettaton grinned sharply with a teasing undertone, “Anybody would get fooled.”</p><p> </p><p>You pulled away, ruffling Sans’ hair in the process as you took back your phone from Mettaton. Sans swatted your hand away, going back into his grumpy mood as the moment passed. “Alright, I’ll post it now. What should I caption it?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group gathered to you with the exception of Blook and Sans, peering over your phone as you tried to think of a caption.</p><p> </p><p>“Put in <em>‘Waking up with my new hubby</em>!’” Alphys shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, ooh! <em>‘I would like you all to meet the loml</em>!” Frisk suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an introduction to what kind of relationship you have, darling,” Mettaton chimed in. “How ‘bout <em>‘Just woke up to the greatest night of my life’.” </em></p><p> </p><p>You laughed loudly. “Oh gods, it sounded like we were up all night doing <em>something</em>. Well, it does have a ring to it since we both looked like we just woke up and were having breakfast together.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, put in ‘<em>Flexing my new man! Humans back off!” </em>Undyne retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus screeched, “Write ‘<em>This is my best datemate ever!!!!’</em> with lots of exclamation points and hearts!”</p><p> </p><p>You picked one picture out of Mettaton’s 40 something. It was you and Sans looking lost in each other’s eyes while you had a big grin on your face with two steaming mugs of coffee on the foreground. <em>Got it. </em>You typed in the caption and clicked post.</p><p> </p><p>The others groaned behind you as they read what you’ve written.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Where have you </em>bean<em> all my life?</em>” Papyrus echoed. “Are you not capable of thinking without using puns, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s perfect! Because there’s coffee!” you said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it does sound nice,” Frisk noted, giggling, “Makes it sound more authentic since Sans likes puns.”</p><p> </p><p>The others grumbled, going back to their seats before Frisk clapped their hands to get their attention. “Alright, gang. Finish up and lets all walk to school together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you guys have fun. I’m going back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you don’t darling.” Mettaton grabbed your arm before you could turn back. “What kind of lover doesn’t walk their partner to school?”</p><p> </p><p>You scowled. “Sans is very much capable of walking to school on his own!”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta keep up appearances, honey,” Mettaton sang. “And since you don’t have anything else to do today, I’ll be very grateful if you’ll show up to my theater practice and see my progress.”</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your nose up. Watch a bunch of theater kids for hours on end? Ah, crap. Well, it’s not like you planned to do anything today except that Wednes<em>date </em>with Sans and Papyrus. “Fine,” you grumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Make me proud and don’t get caught sleeping, datemate,” you told Sans as you ‘dropped him off’ to class. What are you, like, 12??? Mettaton’s a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with Mett’s theater practice, kid,” he said smugly. “Hope your ass isn’t as flat afterward.”</p><p> </p><p>You gasped dramatically. “Are you implying you’ve stared at my ass, vanilla?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have to get to class.”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted, stupidly grinning at him. “Ah, the deflection technique. It’s very effective.” You grabbed the end of his hood. “Ah, ah. You forgot to give me a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, come on. Mett’s not here,” Sans groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but my ex’s friends’ are right there watching us.” There was indeed Sans’ former group huddled in the corner of the hallway, pretending they weren’t there but were obviously keeping an eye on the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>You tapped your cheek, grinning at him. “C’mon, put it right here, shorty.” Sans didn’t move. “If you prefer me full-on kissing you then stand there and do nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans loudly groaned again, heat creeping up to his cheeks. He closed the distance, tugging you downwards as he literally just smacked his lips on your cheek before turning around without a second glance. You snickered as you watched him disappear into the room.</p><p> </p><p>If you had known you’d be doing this kind of shit with Sans the first time you met, you’d have to be laughing your ass off right about now. Did you gain friends <em>and </em>a fake boyfriend after just moving into the dorms? What a catch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You arrived at the university’s assembly hall, the place the theater kids had called dibs upon and were now using as their own space. The lights were dim as you entered, a bunch of students was standing around and conversing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>The moment you found Mettaton wearing the pirate costume from the small crowd, you went over to him, talking with what looked like the director of the play.</p><p> </p><p>“—told you, we don’t have funds for what you’re suggesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not the same if we’re going to use flimsy and weak support for the ship! I’m absolutely against the idea of the ship being made of paper mache!”</p><p> </p><p>The director, a young boy, looked at him exasperated. “Mettaton, this is a low-budget play! It can’t be helped that we’re going to use the few resources we have as best we can. Just focus on memorizing your lines and performing and we’ll take care of the props.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton didn’t look like he’d budge any minute, crossing his arms. “This is unacceptable! How can I perform to the very best of my abilities if the props, structure, and everything is not up to my standards?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not possible! You just have to make do with what you have,” the director pleaded. “You’re not the one in charge of things, Mettaton. This is <em>my </em>play. If you want things different then you should direct your own!”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton snapped. “That sounds like your best idea yet!” He turned around, stomping his foot as he walked out, completely ignoring you as he left the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait!—“ The director sighed, pinching the end of his nose bridge. “We still have so much to do. We can’t lose our lead actor!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get him,” you offered, the boy’s gaze meeting yours in surprise as if he hasn’t noticed you standing there for the last couple of minutes. “Is he usually like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answered. “He’s really stubborn, conceited and always acts as if he’s the one in charge! He only does what he wants to do.” The boy frowned. “But he’s also the best actor we’ve seen. He’s a natural. The team can’t lose him. He’s the only person perfect for this role.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get him back. Give me a couple of hours,” you said once again, about to turn around to leave but paused. “And if he’s really persistent, I suggest you think of a compromise or the two of you will be arguing back and forth.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how?” he asked, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one in charge right? Figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>You ran out of the hall, fishing your phone out of your pocket as you called Blook, Mettaton already long gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Blook. If you were your cousin, where would you go?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...Did something happen?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You headed for the clubroom, hoping he had dropped by there. “Yeah. Mettaton just walked out from his theater practice, pissed off. Does Mettaton go somewhere when he’s mad?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...He’s probably going to go to the mall. He likes to buy things when he’s mad.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wow, you have never related more with Mettaton at this moment. “Okay, what does he shop for?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If he doesn’t have money... he’ll go to super expensive boutiques to try on clothes. You can start there.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver, Blook! Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>After checking the clubroom and finding out it was empty, you walked briskly towards your car. It was only a quick car drive to the nearest mall, the same mall you took Blooky to when the two of you went on your friendly date and probably the same mall where Mettaton liked to go shopping.</p><p> </p><p>You parked and then entered the mall with nothing more than your oversized hoodie, leggings, and shoes. It was easy finding the ‘super expensive boutiques’ Blook was talking about because it was these high-end stores you frequently visited back in your favorite mall nearest your house. It was a struggle though to keep looking after something caught your eye. It took all you can not to spontaneously go shopping, inadvertently forgetting about Mettaton and your task to talk him back.</p><p> </p><p>You finally found him in the middle of a store overwhelmed with the color pink and its varying saturated versions. He was wearing a pastel pink boa scarf around his neck, big, round sunglasses, and was eyeing a hot pink pair of pants on one hand and a deep pink turtleneck in another. The saleslady looked pissed while talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, unless you’re planning on buying something, you can’t try them on,” the saleslady remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton only hummed. “Sure, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you’ve been here a couple of times yet you never buy anything.”</p><p> </p><p>You slid in the conversation, smiling sweetly at the lady. “Don’t worry about us stealing. That’s what the security tag sensors at the only entrance and exit are for, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The lady was stunned for a moment, glaring you up and down. “Still, these are products for our <em>customers</em>. If not one of you are buying anything, I’ll have to report you.”</p><p> </p><p>You quirked an eyebrow. “For what? For trying on clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>The saleslady doesn’t look impressed by your being a smartass. “I’m pretty sure this store is out of your league. If it’s not quite up to your budget then I suggest you find a cheaper one to avoid running into troubles.”</p><p> </p><p>You casually took out your wallet, plucking the black card and waving it in front of her. “I’m pretty sure I could buy everything in here, hun, including your termination.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face paled as her eyes evidently followed your hand before she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. I will leave you to your browsing in peace.” She turned around and left quickly, disappearing into the back room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, thanks for getting rid of her, darling,” Mettaton sneered, his eyes wandering to your hand. “I hope I’m not getting ahead of myself here by assuming that that is a fake card, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>You shoved your hands in your hoodie’s pocket, sweetly smiling at him. “What do you think, Mettaton?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, turning back around to resume his shopping. “Ugh, nevermind then.”</p><p> </p><p>You left him for a few minutes, shuffling through a few of the clothes that surprisingly caught your eyes. There were a lot of clothes here that you’d up and buy impulsively since they would look cute on you. You found a sharp pink suit that you immediately thought would look good on Mettaton. You snatched it up, walking over to him while flashing him a grin. “Hey! I think this’d look good with that pink pair of pants!”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton was scowling but it faded when he had a glimpse of the outfit. “I’m surprised you even know how to pair clothes up,” he said, obviously impressed as he compared the two articles of clothing side by side. “Will it look good on this boa?”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked. “Do you want my honest or sugar-coated opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>He quirked a brow. “I’m offended that you’d even suggest I’d care for anything other than honesty, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Lose the boa. It sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you, his hand protectively shielding his neck area. “Okay, that’s my mistake. I don’t want to hear your appalling opinion on fashion.”</p><p> </p><p>You frowned. “You asked. Here’s a piece of unsolicited advice. The boa just makes the whole outfit too gaudy and takes the attention away from the suit!” You gestured to the dressing room. “Go on and see for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great idea, darling!” Mettaton placed the suit and the pants, placing them on top of a pile of clothes you didn’t notice until right now. He then pulled the whole pile onto his chest, getting ready to walk towards the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>You watched him, giggling as he graciously entered an empty dressing room with clothes that have exceeded the number allowed inside. A different saleslady who was manning the dressing room had watched him wide-eyed. “U-uhm... Sir, I don’t think—“</p><p> </p><p>“Let him be,” you told the saleslady. “If you’re lucky, we might buy them all.”</p><p> </p><p>The saleslady was hesitant but moved on.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down on one of the lounging chairs, waiting for Mettaton to finish trying on clothes. You hadn’t expected him to suddenly open the door wearing an outfit he matched himself, draping against the doorframe of the dressing room with a dramatic pose. “What do you think?” He wore a slightly oversized button-down shirt and tight pants, with two varying shades of pink.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good for casual.” At least there was no boa. “Could use a hat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?”</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared behind the room again, emerging once more with a different outfit. This time it was a striped shirt with pink overalls.</p><p> </p><p>You smirked, raising an eyebrow. “And when has overall’s been your style?”</p><p> </p><p>“I look good in everything, darling,” he purred. “I’m just trying something new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it does look good but it just doesn’t suit you.”</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door before showing you the next outfit. It was the suit and pants... with the boa. “Just tell me the truth that it looks good with the boa on!”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned. “I thought you wanted my honest opinion? Take off the damn boa!”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, non-gently unraveling the boa and throwing it somewhere in the room. He looked towards the mirror, the scowl on his face disappearing as he continued to make poses. “Mhm, you might be right, honey. I do look sharper without the boa.”</p><p> </p><p>You snickered. “Yeah, that outfit <em>suits </em>you. Too bad it’s too formal to wear in school.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton turned around swiftly, posing yet again with one of his legs outstretched. “Oh, darling. You don’t choose an outfit. An outfit chooses you,” he remarked, completely ignoring your pun. He clutched half of the outfits from the pile before dropping them on your lap with you glancing back between him and the clothes. “I’ve picked dozens of outfits for you, dear. Get off your lazy ass and put these on.”</p><p> </p><p>You and Mettaton must’ve spent two hours trying on different outfits. Every single one of the outfits he picked for you were dresses or tops that hugged your form, vastly different from your casual wear that he was used to. He had squealed in delight after seeing you emerge from the dressing room wearing a tight pink dress that you rocked effortlessly. He had gushed on and on, “You honestly should have a wardrobe change, darling! You’re making these outfits look even more expensive than they are!”</p><p> </p><p>It was eminently pleasing doing something you love with someone who loves it as much as you. You had fun dressing yourselves up like dolls and matching what top looks perfect on a skirt or pants. At one point, you convinced Mettaton to try on a dress that he managed to pull off seamlessly. You knew he was the effeminate type and every single outfit had looked flawless on him. Your parents would <em>love </em>to have him walk in one of their shows!</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the two of you packed up sooner rather than later and you changed back to your comfortable clothes. Mettaton looked displeased that the time had gone by so quickly. “Ugh, I wish I could take some of these home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can buy it for you,” you stated. You’ve realized just now that Mettaton was the only person in the club that didn’t know you were actually rich. The others have known at some point or the other, mainly surprising yourself that you were comfortable enough to tell them the truth. Only Mettaton, who was constantly picking at your ‘lazy’ outfits, was the only one dense enough that didn’t put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>You were still somewhat hesitant since you don’t know if he’s gonna react the same way as the others. You would love to buy him <em>anything</em>, provided that he doesn’t take advantage of you.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton looked at you like you’ve grown two heads. “That’s quite insulting if you ask me, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>You forced yourself not to stare at him with your jaw open. You cleared your throat. “I’m serious, I <em>can </em>buy it for you, Mettaton.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression softened as he patted you on the head like some sort of pet. “I appreciate your concern but I don’t need you to buy anything for me. I already owe you enough with that ridiculously expensive pirate costume.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, so he did know I’m filthy rich. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...What the actual hell? He’s also refusing <em>your </em>money?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” You stared at the number of outfits he had tried on and how most of them had looked like it was made for him. “I want to see you rocking some of those outfits in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I will. In due time, human.” He stared back at the tight dress he had picked out that you were still holding in one hand. “But <em>you </em>have to get that dress or I will cut all your clothes to pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>Your lips curled into a smile. “Why do you think I’m holding on to it, you flashy jerk? Of course, I’m buying it.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was amusing to see the look on the cash register’s face as she ringed up your dress. After taunting them on buying much more than you let on and spending two hours in the dressing room, you were only going to buy one article of clothing. “Don’t worry, we promise we’ll come back for the other clothes,” you said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you and Mettaton exited the shop, you offered to drive him back to the university. You expected him to turn you down but he calmly said yes. The drive back was unexpectedly progressive.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate you chasing after me after that shameful act of mine, hun,” Mettaton spoke first while you were backing out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” you insisted. “It was the least I can do. Also, the others really seemed to need you. You’re the star of the play.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “I know. But they’re doing a really horrible job at trying to get me to stay for their low-budget play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton, c’mon. That’s not fair. You know you don’t have funds.”</p><p> </p><p>He was quiet for a moment, side-eyeing you. “I guess..... since you have no problem with hiding your wealth, I can at least try to... stop giving them a hard time.” He pursed his lips. “I’m just not used to giving my half-best in what I’m obviously passionate about doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you have to remember, the others are trying as hard as they can with what they have.” You lit up. “You know what? Maybe you guys can do a fundraising event or something!—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>stars</em>, darling! Maybe we can do a fundraising event to raise funds for our monetary expenses!” he squealed, completely ignoring your statement. “I am a natural <em>genius!</em>” he gushed smugly.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “Yeah but what kind of event?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something <em>big. </em>You’re going to help us rake in sponsors!” He snapped his fingers. “A talent show!”</p><p> </p><p>“A concert’s more fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton turned to you, his smile sly. “A concert slash talent show! It’s perfect! I would have to bring this up to the committee at once! Then I’m going to need to start planning everything once they all hear and fall in love with my idea!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride back consisted of Mettaton listing every single idea he had on the fundraising event and you settled on happily piping in now and then.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A-moose-d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wednesdate with the bros! Pissing Ram off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>art links:<br/><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/623270129888870400/happy-100-followers"> chapter 21's "am i doing this right vanilla?" </a><br/><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/623597475775856640/saw-a-lot-of-papyrus-on-my-feed-today-so-i-wanted"> human papyrus!!! </a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Papyrus. Sans is like glaring daggers at me right now. You can’t drive the car,” you mused in amusement as the three of you gathered next to your car.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus turned towards his older brother, narrowing his eyes. “Come on, Sans! It’s just driving a car! I’ve already done it once!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans, who had his hands shoved inside his pockets, merely closed his half-lidded eyes. “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Paps, you don’t have a driver’s license yet. What would you do if we’re stopped over?”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re not in the city,” you pointed out. “I literally haven’t seen one cop since I got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “And what if a ‘cop’ suddenly showed up? What would you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“No cop will stop us over, not when I have amazing driving skills! Nyehehe!”</p><p> </p><p>You snickered lightly. “Yeah, Sans. C’mon, it’ll be fun! Plus, Papyrus does know how to drive.” You elbowed Sans softly but he wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, you’re awesome and all but we can’t let you drive unless you have a license. Now, stop <em>driving </em>me crazy.” He topped it off with a lazy wink.</p><p> </p><p>You frowned. “Boo.” You faced Papyrus who looked down in the dumps. “If you want to drive the car without giving your brother a migraine, how ‘bout you just get a driver’s license?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I can do that?” Papyrus asked giddily. “Will you come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! You just need a couple of papers for it plus you need to take driving lessons.” Before he could open his mouth, you added, “Even if you already know how to drive. Nothing bad with learning the basics.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus looked to Sans for permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. If you have a license then I’ll get off your back.” Sans waved a hand, effectively ending the conversation as Papyrus cheered.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you entered the car to which Papyrus jumped shotgun so Sans had the whole backseat for himself. “Thank you, Y/N! You’re such a great friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Papyrus praise you made you embarrassed. “It’s nothing, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where we going, kid?” Sans asked as you started the engine and drove off. “You haven’t told us a peep. Not that I hate surprises or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please tell us, Y/N! I have a love/hate relationship with surprises! It can be very surprising how surprising one’s surprise may be.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a chuckle at Papyrus’ comment, keeping your hands steady at the wheel as you glanced at the male beside you. “I wanted to go somewhere far where we can enjoy ourselves but since it’s a school day tomorrow, I decided we’re going to the mall.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was excited but he couldn’t help but point out, “But didn’t you and Mettaton just come home from the mall? Are you still up for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” you insisted. “I actually found the place where we can hang before we left.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” you teased, laughing lightly when Papyrus’ playfully frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“VR Arcade?” Papyrus read the name across the top of the entrance. “What’s VR?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d explain it to you but it’s probably easier to understand when you see it yourself.” You grinned, leading the two brothers into the arcade. The shop’s interior was neon blue, filled with different play stations like a normal arcade. Of course, each of them can be played via a VR. There was a jazzy beat playing from the speakers that made the atmosphere excitable.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t versed with videogames but you can’t deny that all this would be fun. You’ve only tried this once by yourself. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as playing with friends but it was enough to make you want to try it again sometime. There were only two people playing in the arcade.</p><p> </p><p>While the brothers were busy admiring and observing the different play stations, you approached the counter, buying three separate cards that can be used for a maximum of three hours. You walked back towards them while they were busy arguing in the middle of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, you can’t just pick the relaxing corner! We’re here to have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is fun to take a quick nap,” Sans quipped. “It’s surprising to see how expensive it is to have fun—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” you chimed in. “What do you want to try first?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus turned to you, back with his usual excitement. “There’s so many to choose from, Y/N! I can’t possibly choose one!” He dropped a hand on top of his brother’s head. “And Sans is unwilling to participate! He thinks it’s expensive!”</p><p> </p><p>You flashed them three cards along with a wink. “Oh, don’t worry about a thing. Jeez, I invited you here. Of course, I’m going to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked really uncomfortable as he accepted the card. “Are you sure, kid? We can pay you back if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I invited, I pay,” you said with finality. “Stop stressing and let’s just go have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked back at you and towards the massaging chair lounge. “Uh, maybe later. I wanna take a quick nap.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Okay, fine. You can use that card for napping,” you flatly stated. You wanted Sans to join you and Papyrus but you could see how tired he was. You decided to give him a break, for now. Sans gave you a quick grateful smile, one you almost missed before he turned around and went for the seats.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus huffed. “I guess my brother does need his sleep. He looks terrible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just make sure to wrestle him to bed at night, Papyrus,” you joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans always make sure I go to bed first! I never really notice what time he goes to bed.” Papyrus ‘nyeh’d’ sadly. Suddenly, determination flashed across his eyes. “I’m the Great Papyrus! I should take care of my brother more! I will make sure he sleeps on time tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>A wide smile was already decorated on your face. “You sure are. You’re a great brother, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed I am!” he said proudly. “And so is Sans!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, less talking, more playing!” You briefly explained to Papyrus what VR means, why you needed a big space to walk around and what the strange helmet does. After that, you listed down the kinds of games that two of you could play. While you suggested a zombie survival game, Papyrus shot you down by suggesting an escape room. He was basically begging you and you teased him for a moment by pretending to think about it before agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>You taught him how to swipe the card on the machine to start when your phone suddenly buzzed. You fished it out on instinct and saw Mettaton social media account had sent you a link. You opened the link, groaning in response to seeing that your ex had posted another dramatic picture about your pathetic relationship history. He must’ve already seen your post if he was firing at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright, Y/N?” Papyrus asked when he noticed your brows were furrowed. You quickly shoved your phone back into your pockets, momentarily forgetting you were supposed to be having fun right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am. Just a little ex mishap,” you told Papyrus. You grabbed the remote controllers for both hands and giving them to him while teaching him how the buttons work. Unsurprisingly, Papyrus was a fast learner. Well, if he can learn how to drive just by watching you once, this was child’s play for him. Good, the two of you can play sooner.</p><p> </p><p>After you made sure Papyrus knows the basics and he frantically hit the start button a couple of times due to anticipation, the two of you put on the VR over your eyes at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>You found yourself inside a dungeon of some sort, your arms chained to the wall. “Wowie!” Papyrus gushed. “This looks awesome! Everything looks so real!”</p><p> </p><p>Quality was meh but you can humor Papyrus. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was quick on his feet. His avatar had already gotten out of the chains in the quick second you tried to glance around. “I found the key in between the walls. I’m going to leave it by your feet, Y/N!” He suddenly gasped out loud. “Y/N, why are you a man?”</p><p> </p><p>You laughed. “Oh, that must be the default character for two-person plays, Paps. Don’t worry about it. You look like a very strong man as well. Very handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ avatar was a brown, burly, middle-aged man with a jagged scar on his face. “Why can I only see my hands?” he groaned. “I wanna see how handsome I look in this reality!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, Papyrus. You’re very manly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Y/N! You too!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus had already left and began to search the dungeon for clues on how to get out while you struggled to make your avatar grab the key with their big hands and then proceed to get yourself out of the chains.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Papyrus prompted while continuing to search around with you trying to help him, “I personally don’t want a vendetta against anyone, human or not.”</p><p> </p><p>You stilled, suddenly feeling nervous. That’s right, you haven’t talked to Papyrus about this fake dating thing regarding his brother. From the short moment you’ve known him, Papyrus doesn’t have a drop of maliciousness in his body. You never knew if he was alright with this arrangement with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus continued to search, finally finding a clue underneath all the hay inside the dungeon. You edge towards the bars of the prison to see if there was anything you can reach from here. “And I’ve met your ex-friend. He seemed like a kind human,” he paused, “at times. Maybe. I hope.” He cleared his throat. “What I mean is I think that everybody can be a better person if they tried.”</p><p> </p><p>You were thankful the two of you were in a VR game or else he could see how dejected you look as you busied yourself. “Sorry if my actions made you uneasy, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. Not at all!” Papyrus chirped and you turned to look at him to see his avatar had found a hook somewhere. You quickly grabbed the long string and brought it over to him. He used the string to wrap around the hook to use it to hook something from beyond the prison. “You see, that’s what I was going to say! I had hoped you had tried to be nice to him in the past since the two of you did become friends. If he was your ex-friend, that meant that either of you had done something that rendered your friendship meaningless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” you agreed. “He used to be cool... but he could also get really abusive. I lost count on how many times he’s hit me physically before.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus’ voice was strained. “That’s not nice. I’m glad he isn’t your friend anymore. A-ha!” He reeled in a key to use to open the dungeon doors. Once the two of you were out, you had to figure out how to exit the dungeon itself. The room to explore was larger than before thus you began to feel lazy searching for hints. You secretly let Papyrus do all the work as you pretended to search blindly. “And I understand that now he wants to be your friend again but he hasn’t changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not doing this because he wants to be my friend again. He just thought it would fun to provoke me or something. He won’t back off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... and that leads us to my brother being used as your personal bodyguard disguised as your datemate!”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a muffled laugh. “I wouldn’t say personal bodyguard per se...”</p><p> </p><p>“But he is! He’s protecting you from the wicked hands of your ex-friend!” he remarked happily. “And it makes me happy to see Sans warming up to another person outside our friend-group!”</p><p> </p><p>You almost stumbled, your cheeks heating up as you nervously chuckled. “Is he really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Y/N! Sans is a sack of lazy potatoes. He’s normally showing off indifference in situations like these so I was surprised to know he actually agreed to this arrangement!”</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk, Undyne, and Mettaton convinced him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he usually would not let them sway him! I know you and my brother started off rocky and it was obvious you two couldn’t stand being in the same room with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did we really?” you asked, surprised. “I mean yeah, I disliked him but I didn’t hate him or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was very clear, Y/N. You don’t need to downplay it. The whole group noticed! So to see the two of you getting along really made me happy! And Sans is normally closed off –even with me! - but your similarities with him is making him open up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Papyrus. What are you getting at? I thought this was about you being against personal vendettas.”</p><p> </p><p>His avatar faced you and it was so weird looking at him since he looked so serious but you knew Papyrus was grinning in real. “I’m saying that although I don’t know the entire story about you and your ex-friend, I know that he reeks of wicked intentions. Although I, myself, am against feuds, it’s rather nice to see my brother is having fun with another presence!”</p><p> </p><p>“...So, in summary, you’re okay with us pretending to date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely! I have high regard for relationships but I’ll let it slide just this once for you and my brother’s sake.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like Sans is getting something out of this fake dating schmuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t deny that he is getting comfortable with you! He would never admit it but he—he lights up ever so slightly. He thought I wouldn’t notice but I do!”</p><p> </p><p>You huffed, feeling uncertain about what to do with this information. “Sure, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Bored enough, you grabbed the nearest thing near you which was a wooden statue of something and then threw it across the room. You watch it stumble near Papyrus. Papyrus bent down to get it, examining the statue.</p><p> </p><p>“Gasp! Y/N, you’re brilliant! The statue has the remaining numbers to crack open the door.” He began to input the numbers into a vault which revealed a key. He fumbled with the key in excitement and unlocked the big wooden door that led out of the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>A huge victory sign appeared floating in the middle of the room and sounds of confetti signaled that the round was finished. “10 minutes? You’re good, Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyehehe! Nothing less from the clever puzzle master, the Great Papyrus!” He paused before adding, “With the help of my equally brilliant but lazy friend, Y/N! Let’s do one more round!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You complained to Papyrus after 5 more rounds of escaping rooms that it was getting repetitive and he agreed to switch games. The two of you tried almost everything, from zombie survival games to car racing. Papyrus always managed to win against you and you settled on praising him every time. You were impressed that even though he lacked knowledge about video games, he adapts quickly and easily with wit and reaction time alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have been at it for 2 hours, you sure you two aren’t hungry?” Sans’ voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making you jump and fail to dodge the bullets from the enemy. You lost the last life you had while Papyrus still has his three whole lives.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue without me, Paps,” you told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t want me to restart the game so you could play with me?” Although he was saying that, he was still perfectly defending himself. How the hell does he do that?</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don’t want to ruin your high score. I’ll hang back for a moment, yeah?” You took off the VR headset, your eyes adjusting to the sudden change of environment. You found Sans sitting in the nearest chair, leaning against a random machine as he watched you and his brother play. You noticed his eyes seem a little brighter now.</p><p> </p><p>You walked over to him, grabbing an empty chair to sit beside him. “Ugh, my legs are in pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Amusement danced in his eyes. “I think that’s what happens when you play video games all day, young lady. <em>Eye </em>see red around your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, mom. That’s my VR mark, don’t sweat it.” You rubbed your belly. “Why didn’t you drag us to eat first before we went in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is your whole idea, kid. Don’t blame me for your lapse in judgment.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “What a datemate you are.” You checked the time. “Well, I hoped you had a good nap. Your brother’s worried about your sleeping schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “My brother’s always worried. And I had to do things.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you even need to do late at night?”</p><p> </p><p>“College... stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>You let out a short laugh, looking back down at your phone. “Mett texted me. He wants me to post a selfie of us ‘on a date’ for Scene 2.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans peered at your phone. “Okay...? Why do you have so many unread messages?”</p><p> </p><p>You pressed your phone to your chest to hide your screen from him. “It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He had that look on his face that said ‘Really? You’re lying to me? <em>Me?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes, pressing your fingers to his cheek and forcing him to face another way. “Okay, fine, stop reading my lying tells.” You paused, hesitant. “My old clique began to message to me about Ram.”</p><p> </p><p>He waited for you to go on but you didn’t. “...And what are they saying?” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that you should worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“If this whole thing’s just making it worse, maybe we should stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>You pursed your lips. “But stopping <em>would </em>make it worse. My ex would win in this childish war he started.” You scrunched your nose up. “Come on, don’t fret about it, vanilla. I’d tell you if I was in danger or something but these people? They’re all bark. That’s why I don’t even want to read their messages. It’s not worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans scanned your face before narrowing his eyes. “If it’s not worth it then delete them right now.”</p><p> </p><p>He caught your bluff. He raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for you to start deleting. You huffed, annoyed. “Jeez, okay, okay. I’m deleting right now.” Granted, you haven’t read the messages yet but you were sure it was full of insults and guilt-tripping. And you might not want to read them right now but you knew sometime in the dead of the night, curiosity and self-pity would lead you to read a few of them, making you feel rather worse.</p><p> </p><p>You let him watch as you selected all the messages, left him, Mettaton’s and Blook’s, before deleting your entire inbox. Watching all of their unsolicited comments left you feeling lighter. “There. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘m proud of you,” he teased. “Didn’t think you’d lower your stubbornness level for me, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of your lips tugged up. “It’s because I care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>You watched his expression swiftly change from disbelief to embarrassment. Grinning stupidly, you snapped a picture of him and laughed. “This is better than a selfie,” you mused. “Amazing content as always, datemate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tricked me.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, you captioned it as ‘Lost all day to Papyrus. Here’s my <em>console</em>-lation prize’ and then added a heart. It was so not your style but Jesus if it’s not sweet. You showed him the post and his frown flickered into mirth before it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of <em>control, </em>kid<em>.” </em></p><p> </p><p>You grinned. “Don’t hate the player, hate the <em>game</em>, vanilla.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna take a moment to <em>pause</em> that thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“NYEH! Stop it! Stop the game puns now!” Papyrus had finished the game and had walked over to where the two of you were throwing puns to each other. “We’re too hungry to continue this absurdity!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>win </em>not,” you chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, don’t <em>start</em>,” Papyrus groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to stop the game puns, bro?” Sans snickered, pointing out the very obvious pun in his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Gasp! It was an accident!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re smiling,” you pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Paps,” Sans cooed as he slid off the chair to pat Papyrus’ back. “I knew you won’t let me <em>down</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“SANS, <em>STOP</em> IT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Another one? Must be my lucky day,” Sans gushed.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was about to retort but decided to just clamp his mouth shut as his eyes bulged. Before Papyrus had an aneurysm, you tapped both of them behind their shoulder. “Okay, dudes, enough of that. Let’s go get something to eat before Papyrus yeets you, Sans.”</p><p>“What’s ‘yeet’?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mettaton, stop fussing! It’s fine,” you insisted as Mettaton tried to get you out of your everyday pajama attire.</p><p> </p><p>“But your clothes are too baggy! It won’t make an impression!” Mettaton countered, pushing to your face the various other clothes you have that was not an oversized hoodie. “How do they know to identify new lovers if not for the fact that they try <em>too </em>hard to look good in front of each other?”</p><p> </p><p>You pursed your lips. You were swayed if only by the fact that you’d get to parade your outfits just like in the past. “But isn’t it a sign that we’re comfortable with each other if we both dress comfortably?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not going to start wearing a dress shirt, Mettaton,” Sans flatly chimed up. It was Thursday morning and the rest of the club were already having breakfast downstairs. Before you could even exit the room, Mettaton came barging in and dragging Sans by his jacket. “You aren’t gonna force me to change.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. But <em>you </em>have to, darling! It’s important that you save this relationship yourself!” He pushes the tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Mett, this is for parties!” You snatched the other tops he had in his hands. “How about this one?” You held up a cropped hoodie amongst the various hoodies you brought. “It’s comfortable <em>and </em>also shows skin.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton surveyed it before nodding. “A middle ground. Alright, dear. I’m gonna bite. Wear that and I’ll stop bugging you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” You began to lift up your hoodie and was about half-way through when you noticed the two of them staring at you. “Uh? Y’all like the show?” You smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Sans immediately looked away. Mettaton, however, only laughed. “Darlin’, you know I love <em>boldness</em>.” He winked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stars</em>, Mettaton,” Sans groaned. “Not now!” He began to drag Mettaton out of your room. “We’ll be downstairs, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!”</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast and banter with the club in the morning, you walked with all of them to the university. Fortunately, Mettaton didn’t order you hold hands or link arms with Sans. The two of you walked with comfortable silence, listening to the others' conversations until the rest had to split. You and Sans strolled beside each other to your room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for yesterday, kid. You made Paps really happy.” Sans faced forward but his eyes were glancing towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it was nothing. Although you should’ve told me Papyrus is freaked about cheese.” You took the two of them to a fast-food chain where every single order was topped with cheese. Papyrus was reluctant, saying something about them sticking to his teeth, but you told him it wouldn’t get stuck on his teeth. In the end, though, Papyrus literally fell in love with cheese and its variations, announcing that he’d add a mountain of them to his pasta.</p><p> </p><p>“Paps has never thought about adding cheese as an ingredient to his spaghetti. We mostly just thought it was for mice.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “It just is.”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned. “Well, this might sound <em>cheesy </em>but I’m glad I opened doors for him.” You wiggled your eyebrows as you pulled the door open for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s pretty <em>grate</em>ful for it,” Sans quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two of you were inside, you immediately noticed the increased attention on you and Sans. A couple of your classmates had glanced over to you, smiling and whispering to themselves. Sans raised an eyebrow to you. You quickly waved a hand. “Eh, everyone’s bound to found out sooner or later. Just play it cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am cool.” He poked your shoulder. “I’m legen<em>dairy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His pun distracted you from your being tense as you scanned the room. “Stop <em>milk</em>ing this,” you retorted as the two of you made your way to your seats. The two of you bantered back and forth when somebody’s voice behind your seats spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you going to keep this up, Y/N?” Ram’s bitter voice so early in the morning was music to your ears. You and Sans stopped talking while you looked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep what up?” you asked, feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re purposefully making me look bad online!” he hissed, taking a step forward but Sans’ glare made him step back again. “Drop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about you stop going down memory lane and I’ll keep my relationship with Sans private?” You added a hint of sweetness to your voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are <em>not </em>dating!”</p><p> </p><p>You gasped dramatically. You pretended to check your nails. “Well, thanks for telling people that we are. I realized that Sans and I have more in common than I thought.” You glanced at Sans, cheekily smiling at him and he returned it, slowly winking at you. This gave you a burst of confidence. “Go ahead and cry online about how bitter you are.”</p><p> </p><p>You could almost see the steam come out of his nose. “I’ll prove that the two of you are not dating.”</p><p> </p><p>You leaned towards Sans, giving him a loud kiss on the cheek, much to Ram’s displeasure. You were almost expecting the bone hitting your lips as he changed the instant you touched him and anticipated the skeleton’s eye lights moving over to you. “Jeez, dating, not dating. Pick a side, man,” you remarked, resting cheek-to-cheek with your datemate. “Or how about this? Leave me and my personal life alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Ram shot Sans a glare and Sans responded by ignoring him. Ram eventually walked off, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was gone, you beamed at him. “This is the most fun I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least one of us is a<em>moose</em>d.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. What's cooking, good-looking?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Undyne's monster form and cooking with Undyne and Paps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p><p> </p><p>The smell of cooked pancakes wafted inside the kitchen as Frisk flipped one on a pan. You had decided to volunteer to help Frisk make breakfast for the day. You initially began to break eggs and fry sunny-side ups but every time the yolk breaks, you quickly scramble the egg and then act like it was what you planned for in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk gives you a funny look but decided not to dwell on it as they poured the last of the pancake batter onto the pan. Papyrus walks into the kitchen dressed in his morning training attire which consists of a slightly oversized tank top, shorts, sneakers, and a headband, all of which had clashing colors like pink and neon green and red. “I know the two of you offered to cook breakfast and we all are grateful for that but are you sure we’re not going to have spaghetti breakfast today?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk briefly glanced at Papyrus before turning their attention back to what they were cooking. You had finished frying the rest of the scrambled eggs and turned off the stove. You took a moment trying to find the bowls in an unfamiliar kitchen and Papyrus pointed you to it without you asking. “Thanks, Paps,” you said, “But yeah. It’s alright to let us cook for you, you know. You and Undyne must really love cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus crossed his arms before huffing, proceeding to help out in setting the plates. He was able to reach the tall cabinet that you had trouble opening. You shot him a smile even though you were pissed that you couldn’t reach the damn plates. Imagining Sans trying to reach the plates eased off the irritation and soon enough, you were back in your good mood.</p><p> </p><p>“We really do!” Papyrus agreed, “It’s part of my usual training with Undyne back when—“ He stopped himself, Frisk casually darting a look over to him before he continued, “It’s part of our usual training! It’s very important to know how to prepare food for my very existing stomach! Considering that we expend energy, it is more or less our responsibility to get it back!”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled, letting Papyrus stack up the plates and then sidestepping you to grab a couple of utensils before going over the sink to run them by water.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s just for today, Paps!” Frisk chimed in. “Didn’t you and Y/N have that cooking training tomorrow at her house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah!” You straightened up. Oops, almost forgot. “We’re going to learn how to cook... spaghetti for my very sensitive stomach.” You snapped your fingers. “I think we have a cookbook back home that we can follow.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus beamed at you. “Of course! Nothing too complex for the Great Papyrus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” you agreed as you moved out of his way while Papyrus carried the plates out of the kitchen. “Uhm, Frisk. It won’t be too difficult trying to get Papyrus and Undyne to learn how to properly cook spaghetti, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk snorted. “Ah, good luck with that, Y/N. I’m sure there’s nothing you can’t handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk!” You pursed your lips. “They’re not <em>unteachable, </em>right?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk blinked, looking at you apologetically. “You’ll find a way. The best way to their hearts is through compliments.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned. “That doesn’t make me feel better. I’m an even worse cook! Do you think <em>I </em>cook my own meals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, you guys should have plenty of fun tomorrow!” Frisk remarked happily before slumping. “Wish I could come. That sounds like a fun disaster waiting to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you could if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it but I’m really busy. Hope your kitchen doesn’t burn up tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. “I already know I’m gonna be partly to blame for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk turned off the stove and stacked the last batch onto the already tall stack of pancakes. They hopped off a wooden chair they’ve been standing on to reach the stove, carrying the plate of pancakes with both of their hands. You watched them, a bit awed at how they carried themselves and followed them to the kitchen. Several dormers replaced you as you exited the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the club were already seated down and stuck in their little bubbles. You saw Papyrus was now lining up to get coffee that would mostly be for someone else. “Y/N! Can you call Undyne out back and tell her we’re starting breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>You passed by Sans with his head down on the table and you almost ruffled his hair but immediately retracted your hand when a random dormer almost bumped into you. They muttered a ‘sorry’ before going on their way. You went out back where you knew Papyrus and Undyne trained on Friday mornings.</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your nose up at the sight of the untrimmed grass and spotted Undyne by herself fighting an invisible opponent. You watched her for a quiet moment as sweat rolled down the side of her face, glistening under the light of the sun. Her actions were fluid and sharp and damn it if that wasn’t cool as hell.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t even noticed approaching her, her back turned against you. Her muscles flexed under her shirt every time she moved and you couldn’t help but stare. It must’ve been a few minutes when you realized you were supposed to be having breakfast right now, not gushing over Undyne’s hot bod.</p><p> </p><p>You reached out for her shoulder. “Hey, U—“</p><p> </p><p>Before you could touch her, two hands gripped yours and in a blink, you were flying over her shoulder, landing on the ground as the wind got knocked out of you. “Oh, shit--!” Undyne’s voice called out. “Ah, crap, kid. I’m sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” you croaked out. A sharp pain shot up your lower back and you inhaled sharply, your eyes flying open (which you didn’t notice you’d close) and you almost screamed when you were met with a vibrant yellow eye and blue skin. Undyne had changed in front of you, her already sharp teeth had increased in size as her grin widened, her hands still gripping yours. “O-oh, uhm—“ You stared.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair remained its usual color and pulled back in a tight ponytail. What you did notice was instead of ears, hers was blue and red gills, like a fish. <em>Oh. </em>She’s a fish. Your hesitance quickly disappeared as you thumbed her skin which was now made of scales. In this form, the light of the sun bounced off of her scales, bathing her in some sort of anime-ish afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... you okay, punk?” Undyne asked, her brows furrowing after not talking for one solid minute.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately shook your head. And then changed your mind and nodded. “I’m fine,” you rasped, still breathless. “I think. Do my bones look broken?” You blinked and Undyne changed back into human form. For some reason, you could still see the resemblance of her and her fish form. You never would’ve guessed you’d admit to yourself that this fish was the most glorious form you’ve ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I... don’t think so?” Undyne said, unsure as she pulled you up. You winced at the pain from your back, just by your right shoulder blade. “We should go check with Alphys, just to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t hide the confusion in your face. “Why Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s a doctor?” You could hear the ‘DUH’ after that thought as Undyne raised a brow. “Do you need help walking? I can carry you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>As much as I’d want to</em>, “I think I’m fine.” You took a step forward, flinching when a sharp pain shot up your back. Dang it. “There might be some bruising though.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne stared at you for a moment before she stepped forward to pick you up swiftly bridal style into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>You squealed, half-amazed at the strength of the female while she walked like you weighed nothing. “What the <em>fuck? </em>I’m fine, Undyne! You can put me down!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne grinned without looking down at you. “Stop worrying, human! This is nothing! I can at least carry you all the way to Alphys!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I’m fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne didn’t listen. She was at most showing off as you kept telling her to put you down. Both of you arrived at the kitchen with your face buried in your hands to hide your ashamed face. “Alphys! Come here and take a quick look at Y/N!” You felt yourself being placed down on a chair but you couldn’t take your hands off your face. You could feel them staring at you.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what happened?” You hear Alphys’ voice beside you in an instant as Undyne tried to angle you by pushing your shoulders. “Y/N’s embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re just speechless at how I flexed them like nothing.” Undyne threw her head back and laughed ‘fuhuhuhu!’ You responded by not giving them a response.</p><p> </p><p>“But why were you carrying her?” Frisk asked, going back to the topic.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne went quiet. “Uh, I accidentally threw her over my shoulder and she asked me if she broke any bones?”</p><p> </p><p>Several “What?!” had sounded almost instantaneously. The whole table bursts out in murmurs. Alphys began to assess you as you felt her examining your body. “D-does it hurt anywhere, Y/N?” she asked you.</p><p> </p><p>In the background, the lot of them were somewhat arguing.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean accidentally?” Frisk demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I said! It’s an accident! I didn’t notice she was already behind me and caught me by surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Undyne, you of all people should know how fragile humans can be!” Papyrus cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah! I didn’t do it on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you should’ve been more careful!” Papyrus stressed. “What if you injured them?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne went quiet before gasping. “Then we’d have to reschedule the cooking training!” It’s good to hear what Undyne’s priorities are. “Alphys, she’s alright, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys had just finished checking that your limbs weren’t fractured or strained. Nothing seemed to be the problem. “I’m still checking,” Alphys answered. “It’s alright to lift your shirt up, right?”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, your embarrassment had died down. “Yeah, go ahead. Somewhere in my back hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys lifted the edge of your shirt from your back. Her tender fingers began to probe and poke your back, with you flinching when she particularly hits a sore spot. You didn’t notice the whole table had gone quiet as they watched you. “W-well, nothing’s broken so that’s g-good, I guess. Just some bruising on your shoulder blade and your lower back.”</p><p> </p><p>You sighed as you sat up straighter. “Thanks, Alphys.” You sent her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be alright, right, Y/N?” Papyrus asked, leaning across his place from the table, worry etched across his face. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>You waved a hand. “No, I’m gonna be alright. Just need to make sure I ice it—“ An ice pack was suddenly offered down to you. Surprised, you look up to see who it was and smiled warmly. “Thanks, Blook.”</p><p> </p><p>Blook nodded before going back to his seat and slipping his headphones on. Nobody even noticed him getting up.</p><p> </p><p>You reached behind your back only to grunt when you couldn’t quite reach. Mettaton suddenly snapped his fingers as his face lit up mischievously. “Alright, datemate duties!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans more or less was still faced down on the table. “It’s alright, Mett. I can do it myself,” you told him so he’d back off from disturbing Sans from his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton narrowed his eyes, obviously not satisfied. “Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Sans replied, “Leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“If my brother isn’t gonna help, let me do it!” Papyrus volunteered as he rounded the table to get to you. Mettaton started grumbling about a ‘lost chance’ while you gave Papyrus the ice pack.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the breakfast passed by without any more certain events with Papyrus pressing an ice pack to your back and giving you great company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day passed by rather quickly with Sans keeping on-guard in your classes since you were injured. Although he watches you with amusement whenever you seem to forget about your bruises when you lean back on your chair or accidentally bumped into something, snickering at your obvious discomfort. You’ve more or less flipped him off every single time, chiding him about his duties as your ‘datemate’.</p><p> </p><p>There were no run-ins with Ram, fortunately, because you decided to do what Sans was doing and ignore him. Even though Ram was most definitely glaring daggers at you like Sans on those first days you’ve known him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Saturday came and you had driven all the way to your house with a hyperactive Undyne and Papyrus in your backseat. You parked right in front of the house, feeling meh even after being away from it for more than days at a time. In the short days you’ve been living in the dorms, you’ve already considered the dorms home more than your own house.</p><p> </p><p>Just like before, the house was empty, save for the gardener, the guard, and two of your maids. You didn’t send them a message that you’d be here to visit so they were pleasantly surprised to see you along with two companions.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Y/N, your mother has been asking how things are doing with your studies,” one of the maids asked after you shooed them away from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes. You notified your parents about your moving out through text since they never were home for you to personally break the news. “If she asks, tell her I’m doing fine. I’m being independent for once.”</p><p> </p><p>The maid nodded. She was about to turn around to leave but you added, “Uhm—wait. I guess I want to apologize in advance about the mess this kitchen will be in a few hours. We’ll try to clean up as best we can.”</p><p> </p><p>The maid was certainly shocked, her mouth agape as she stared at you. Obviously, you’ve never talked to them without being indifferent in the past. Hearing concern <em>and </em>an apology at once were enough to pull this kind of reaction from her and you stood there, suddenly reevaluating how unresponsive you were before you met your friends. It hasn’t even been a month.</p><p> </p><p>The maid sputtered, “O-of course. It’s our job to clean up after you. No need to apologize.” She gave you a warm smile, one that made you feel tingly inside. “I hope you and your friends have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” You were hesitant and you saw how the maid was trying not to laugh at your discomfort. “Well, okay. I’ll just...” You let the sentence hang, turning around to enter the kitchen where Papyrus and Undyne were already preparing the materials and ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted before rummaging the hundreds of cookbooks on a shelf in the corner. You debated whether picking one or picking several. In the end, you chose to just grab one with the least interesting cover of a pasta dish. You flipped through the pages, scrunching your nose up to see the variety of complex pasta dishes.</p><p> </p><p>You were so caught up in the cookbook, you hadn’t noticed Undyne peering over your shoulder. “Hey! That looks like the one!”</p><p> </p><p>Her loud voice startled you, almost making you drop the cookbook as you turned your head to glare at her. She snickered, her toothy grin widening in amusement. You turned back to the page. “Bucatini all’ Amatriciana?” You read the name of the recipe. “Sounds difficult,” you said as you browse the rest of the page.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it! There’s nothing difficult in making spaghetti!” Undyne insisted.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged. “Fuck it, let’s do it!”</p><p> </p><p>If you thought it was chaotic with Undyne and Papyrus in the kitchen, then you weren’t prepared at all when you squeezed into their duo. You had to remind them more than enough times not to start off without everyone ready. If they start pummeling the tomatoes, you’ll eventually run out. It started off simple with just rummaging through your fridge and cabinets for the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>“What is an extra-virgin olive oil?” Papyrus asked as he read the propped up cookbook on top of the stove. He waved a bottle of olive oil. “Here’s an olive oil. How do we make it extra-virgin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we beat it ‘til... something happens?” Undyne suggested. Clearly, she uses her fists every time she encounters a problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave it, Paps. You don’t have to worry about the technicalities. We can just use regular olive oil,” you told him.</p><p> </p><p>After compiling all the ingredients listed, you start to read the instructions. “Heat oil in a large heavy skillet over medium heat.” You turned towards the two. “Any idea what a skillet is?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne shrugged. Papyrus blinked. “Maybe we should just use a big pot like what Undyne and I always use?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, grab whatever you think is similar,” you said as you gestured to the hundreds of pots and pans neatly stacked.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne rushed towards the stack, leaving you to read the next passage. Once the pot was on top of the stove on medium heat and two tablespoons of olive oil, Papyrus hummed behind you. “Are you sure we can’t let the heat on high?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, punk! We need to cook with our flames of passion or else it won’t turn out great!” Undyne agreed.</p><p> </p><p>You waved your hand to dismiss them. “No! I told you we need to do this... delicately. Or else I won’t be able to eat it.” This was your house, your kitchen. There was no way the two of them would be able to disobey you.</p><p> </p><p>“Boring,” Undyne jeered but still hanged around. “It said to add the guanciale. What the hell is up with human ingredients?”</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your nose up, eventually forgetting about the recipe as you grabbed the already-made pasta sauce you had in your kitchen. “We’re using this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not handmade with our love!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We need punch tomatoes ourselves or it won’t taste the same!”</p><p> </p><p>You thought for a second. Well, a couple of punched tomatoes wouldn’t be too bad, right? “Sure, go on and punch some tomatoes and bring it to me. And <em>please</em>, try not to make a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>The other two brightened up, almost snatching up all the tomatoes that can fit in their hands before finding a bowl. You realized the complication of the situation and yelled, “STOP!” but you were already too late. Bits and pieces of tomatoes had now splattered onto the walls, the floor, and the island, two of your friends confusedly looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>You pursed your lips. “You know what? As long as the two of you cleans up, I don’t care. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>They resumed with their routine, the two of them riling each other up almost ridiculously. “Let’s see who can punch the tomatoes to mush faster!”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head as you tried to get back to the cookbook, stirring the sauce occasionally as you set up a separate pot for the pasta noodles. You let out a laugh whenever the two began to escalate their challenge even further by punching faster and harder. “How ‘bout a contest on who can let the tomatoes stay in the bowl?” you pitched in.</p><p> </p><p>They glanced at each other and you could almost see the light passing in between their eyes as they began to punch softer this time, just so the tomatoes wouldn’t be reduced to a mere splatter on their clothes and the walls. You were surprised that they were able to be gentle. Papyrus, however, wins by a landslide. “Great job, Paps.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of the mushy tomatoes had stayed in Papyrus’ bowl unlike Undyne’s. You scoop their bowls empty onto the nearly boiling sauce, stirring it in. The water in the pasta pot was already boiling along with the noodles. “Oh, oops. Boil first before pasta. Oh well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, so boring,” Undyne complained once again since it was taking too long to cook.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you guys can heat up the cheese if you want to add it,” you suggested. Papyrus immediately brightened up at the mention of cheese. “Go ahead and take some from the fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheese? Isn’t that for mice?” Undyne asked but followed closely behind Papyrus. He settled himself to a separate stove, grabbing a non-stick pan and then dumping all kinds of cheese he had taken from the fridge. You couldn’t help but laugh at how excited he looked.</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus! If your stomach hurts later after demolishing my cheese supply, you have no one to blame but yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take full responsibility, Y/N! No need to worry about me!”</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes passed and you were draining the soggy pasta noodles and turning off the stove. You added some more spices in the pasta sauce, half of which you didn’t know why. At one point, you chopped up some parsley to add for later just because you watched this one-minute videos of this guy adding parsley to every dish in the end. "What's cooking, good looking?" you asked the other two across you.</p><p> </p><p>"We're almost done!" Papyrus answered. Undyne had a taste of the melted cheese concoction that Papyrus invented and she was nowhere near enthusiastic as Papyrus but was still interested. You scooped both the pasta noodles and the sauce into separate bowls. There were already three plates and utensils waiting on top of the table along with the melted cheese.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you stopped to stare at the finished product and the irresistible smell that you created from all this. “Wow,” you breathed out. It was nowhere near perfect and didn’t come close to all those pasta dishes you’ve eaten from high-end restaurants but it looked and smelled delicious as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus and Undyne were both in awe as well. “I never thought I’d be able to cook something without burning down the kitchen,” she mused. “Or that I’d be able to cook something without charring it in some sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, Undyne?” Papyrus asked, his brows knitting in confusion. “I thought the charring was intentional? You said it gives the spaghetti that slight bitter kick to it that makes you appreciate the underlying sweetness!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Undyne snorted. “Oh, yeah. You’re completely right, Paps.”</p><p> </p><p>You snapped a picture of the spaghetti along with the two of your bickering friends, a huge smile decorating your face. “Okay, let’s dig in! This spaghetti demands to be eaten, not displayed.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t have to tell them twice. Papyrus had drowned his spaghetti with the melted cheese, with you and Undyne pouring an average amount on yours. The sauce was phenomenal. You never intended it to taste amazing when you’ve thrown in that bunch of random herbs and whatnot. Every bite, praise comes out of their mouth and you hummed in agreement. In a matter of minutes, everything was wiped out.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus looked to you. “Y/N, thank you so much for teaching us how to make this ‘delicate’ human spaghetti of yours! I can’t deny that it tastes amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, punk. It’s... something. We should learn to master it, Papyrus!”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at them. “It’s nothing. I’m sure we wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for both of your culinary skills.” You stood up as you looked at your phone. You still have the drive back home so you could be in time for your and Sans’ session. You scanned your friends, narrowing your eyes at their stained clothes. “Do you guys want to shower and borrow some of my clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it’s alright, Y/N!” Papyrus nervously wrung his hands. “I do like to be clean. I was thinking of being polite and not asking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne shrugged. “Meh. Sure, whatever. Clean, not clean.”</p><p> </p><p>It was your time to beam at them this time. “Alright, follow me upstairs.” Oh, ho, ho. Of course, it wouldn’t be above you to completely overwhelm them by your closet rooms. You’ve been waiting for this and they were walking right into the palm of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>You led them upstairs, not needing to hide the eagerness in their faces. Papyrus complimented nearly everything; the rooms, the vastness of the hallways, the soft lighting, the carpet, the walls! It was entertaining just listening to him talk and trying to be polite all the while his eyes were bulging right out of his sockets.</p><p> </p><p>You opened the door to your room and they simultaneously gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em>your </em>room? It’s bigger than our dorm rooms!” Undyne gushed, her eyes darting everywhere as she followed you in. “I’m still here thinking why the heck you would give all this up just for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter yourselves,” you stated flatly, although you did distinctly remember you told them it was lonely here. “There’s my closet. Go ahead and pick whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you have sizes that can fit us?” Papyrus asked in concern while admiring your various paintings on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“...We own a fashion line.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?!”<br/>“Wowie!”</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to get the two to abandon you and head towards your walk-in closet. You couldn’t miss their reactions so you hanged by the doorframe while they carefully rummage through your clothes. They were being too polite that you huff before stepping in to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>You shuffled through your clothes, finding Undyne a similar white tank top and camouflage trousers. She was practically beaming when you handed them. Papyrus was stuck between two dress shirts. You picked the orange one, “It suits you better,” along with ridiculously long pants you’ve never worn in your entire life. You let them use your bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, the three of you strolled in through the university, looking slick as hell. Papyrus and Undyne still had the rest of the afternoon classes and you couldn’t help but smile at the way they carried themselves to show off their clothes. Of course, this meant that the three of you had gone by the clubroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, you three look good!” Frisk gushed as you strutted in, also dressed in different clothes just to match the aesthetic of your friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we do!” Papyrus held his chin up high, stretching his barely visible muscles and you mimicked him.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys, who had coincidentally, passed by, blushed brightly at the sight of Undyne. The two of them hit it off, with Alphys giving Undyne an embarrassed compliment and the latter laughing it off with a hint of a blush as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad Mett’s not here. He’d freak,” Frisk commented.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always later,” you said with a wink as Papyrus and Undyne waved you goodbye to go to their classes.</p><p> </p><p>You walked over to Sans, plopping next to the napping kid who hogged all the pillows again. San stirred awake, one eye blinking open before yawning. “Oh, it’s just you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, shorty.” You showed off your outfit. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans flicked through your form as he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s... good?”</p><p> </p><p>You blew a raspberry, pointing a thumb downwards. “Try again, datemate.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolled his eyes. “The outfit looks great.”</p><p> </p><p>You blew another raspberry. “Wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans held your gaze. “You could wear a garbage bag and I won’t bat an eye, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned cheekily, “So you want me to wear a garbage bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “You could wear anything and still look great.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the heat creeping up your cheeks and the way he had said that so casually, you turned to grab his Physics book lying about. “So, where were we again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. grate job grilling them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dates, barbecue, and a disaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p><p> </p><p>You were lounging in the clubroom after classes with Sans. Mettaton had forced the two of you to sit beside each other in ‘comfortable’ silence as if the two of you could control whatever kind of atmosphere he wanted. Nevertheless, you and Sans weren’t tense with each other and had acquired the kind of companionable type of silence. It was as if both of you were used to your friends pushing you two together and just went with it for months on end.</p><p> </p><p>It was you who decided to push it even further by draping your legs across his lap while you busied yourself with your phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Marvelous, Y/N!” Mettaton commented as he snapped a photo of you relaxed in each other’s presence. “You’re a natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try,” you said with a wink. Mettaton sent the pic seconds later into your message box and you grinned while thinking of a caption. ‘Keeping him at <em>arm’</em>s length.’</p><p> </p><p>Sans was scrolling with his outdated phone when your post came up. “Hehe, nice.” He glanced at you, a lazy grin on his face. “You’re gonna dis<em>arm </em>everyone with your jokes.”</p><p> </p><p>You heard Mettaton groan and left rather quickly. “These jokes are costing me <em>an arm and a leg </em>though,” you quipped back. Frisk giggled on their corner, trying to concentrate on their piles of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little short-<em>hand</em>ed right now so I can’t give you a <em>hand </em>there, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I gotta <em>thumb </em>my nose with your lack of kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d thumb my nose but I don—“ Sans stopped in the middle of his sentence. He resumed with his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm.” You stared at him incredulously, even glancing at Frisk who had stopped, surprised gracing their features. When they noticed you were staring, they gave you a small smile before turning back to their work. “You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind, it’s lost now,” Sans dismissed. You noticed him scooting away from you. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously, pulling away your legs and maintaining a distance from him.</p><p> </p><p>...Weird.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged then went back to your phone. Not even a couple minutes later, Alphys came into the room, still wearing her lab coat. She tugged it off and gingerly placed it on the table next to Frisk. Alphys then strolled over to you, fiddling with her fingers as she nervously darted her eyes around. “U-uhm, Y/N. Do you have a m-minute?”</p><p> </p><p>You put down your phone. “Sure. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, c-can you, uh...”</p><p> </p><p>Without any further questions, Sans pushed himself off the ground. “Have fun, ladies.” He threw a half-hearted wave your way before he was out the door.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at Alphys to try and alleviate her anxiousness. “How can I help you, Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys took off her glasses to wipe them off before putting it back on her face. “U-uh, I don’t know how t-to say this without sounding weird...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. Just say it outright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you!! Help me!!” She shut her eyes closed, her cheeks blushing red. “With Undyne!!”</p><p> </p><p>Your interest peaked, you straightened your back. “Woah! You and Undyne?” You whistled low, pretending you didn’t notice before. “You guys would look great together!”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys flushed even brighter with your comment. “R-really? You think so? She’s way out of my league though,” she replied timidly, ducking her head down.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, ho. This you can help with. “She’s way into you! Do you think I don’t notice that she always comes running to you first for help? Or that she makes sure you’ve gotten something to eat instead of your cup noodles? Or that she thinks every word that comes out of your mouth is interesting?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys had covered her whole face with her hands now. “S-she was just being nice!”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that.” You grinned teasingly. “So, what do you need help with Undyne with?”</p><p> </p><p>“How... how do you ask one for a date?” Her voice had dropped to a whisper but you picked it up. “I-i mean, we’ve gone on a date before but—“</p><p> </p><p>“You went on a date with Undyne before?”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed. “Yeah? W-with Frisk, of course!”</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your nose up and turned to Frisk who was actively pretending they weren’t eavesdropping. “That’s not a date if Frisk is there! Okay, so you want to ask Undyne for a date but you don’t know how?” You nudged her. “There are plenty of ways to ask people out on a date. What do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well, I don’t know. I’m scared she’ll turn me down.”</p><p> </p><p>You tapped your chin. It would be a disaster if you were somehow wrong about Undyne and that she didn’t want to date Alphys. You need to be sure first. “I have some things I need to find out first. Is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure!” Alphys beamed. Apparently, that was all she needed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what kind of date do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>She deflated as if she hadn’t thought that far. “I don’t know... m-maybe just an anime movie night or something?”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head. “No, you’ve already established that you do that with friends. The two of you need to go out on a <em>date </em>date. Like in a restaurant. Or just a picnic in a park. Something that the two of you would like since this would be your first <em>official </em>date!”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys shakily exhaled but you could see the excitement in her eyes. “A picnic sounds nice? A picnic... in a park... with a romantic atmosphere... alone... with Undyne...” She groaned. “I can’t do it! No! It’s too much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey! Calm down.” You pushed your hands down on her shoulders. “It’s gonna go great! How ‘bout this... I’ll try to inconspicuously ask Undyne for you without her knowing what our plan is. Then I’ll update you! Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys paused to think about it before slowly nodding her head. “Yeah... it would be g-great to know what Undyne would think.”</p><p> </p><p>You asked her for her number by pushing your phone to her hands. Alphys tapped her number in before giving it back to you. You named her ‘<em>Undyne’s gf’</em>, ignoring her squeals of plea. Afterward, you gave her a couple more suggestions on what to do on the picnic date and tried to increase her confidence at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you... also help me pick out something to wear maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>You grinned. “You came to the right person.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Alphys left, Frisk spoke up. “You know... their schedules are both free tomorrow afternoon. Both of their classes end early. If you can’t land them a date tomorrow, you’ll have to wait a long time for either of their schedules to clear up.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned. “Fine. Where’s Undyne?”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk casually glanced at the clock overhead. “She’d be running right now in the field.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>They shrugged. “She likes to maintain a workout routine.” Their face broke into a grin. “Chop, chop, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Frisk’s teasing, you went out the door, running into Sans. You ruffled his hair as you walked past and he shot you a glare before disappearing into the clubroom.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the university field was easy enough. Finding Undyne was easy enough as well with her bright red hair and all that. But trying to catch her attention was like talking to a brick wall. No matter how much you yelled at her to stop, she wouldn’t. Due to your lapse in judgment, you entered her route and jogged beside her once she ran another lap. “Hey, Undyne.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do ya need, punk?” she asked, her breath coming in pants as sweat glistened on her skin. She looks ethereal in the light. <em>No, stop</em>. Resist the urge to flirt with Undyne! She’s taken!</p><p> </p><p>“So I was thinking...” Brain’s too muddled to think, “...about Alphys.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne’s eye narrowed at you. “...What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well, uhm, there’s this friend of mine,” You’re too crappy at coming up with things on the spot, “who wanted to date her?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne suddenly stopped. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>You paused a little too far and started to backtrack. You tilted your head, giving her a teasing smile. “Yeah, they were asking me what kind of person she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne looked too pissed off to notice your expression. “Give me a name, I’ll pummel them to leave Alphys alone!” She started to jog again much to your annoyance. You struggled to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s eating you, Undyne?” you urged. “Is Alphys not dateable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she’s dateable!” Undyne shrieked. “She’s awesome and kind and smart—“ She gritted her teeth, looking away from you as she stared ahead. “She deserves only the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t want my friend to date Alphys.”</p><p> </p><p>“What friend? You don’t have any other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>You scowled. Well, she got you there. “Okay, <em>fine. </em>Do <em>you </em>want to date Alphys?” The most effective way to get an answer. Just ask her.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” She almost stumbled, her face beet red.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. “Do you <em>not </em>want to date Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Your lips broke into a grin. “Thought so. Why haven’t you asked her out on any dates then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because! Everyone’s busy! Going on dates is the last thing she would want to do when we have more things to worry about!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like—“ She slid her one eye towards you. “School... stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>You tried not to look too confused. “O...kay then.” Geez, what’s with the others being too absorbed in school activities? You thought they were less uptight than that. “But you wouldn’t turn down a date with Alphys, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of her lips tugged up. “Why would I turn down a date from Alphys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sent a text to Alphys after splitting from Undyne telling her that Undyne didn’t seem like the type to turn her down. You were too sweaty now from the running so you opted to return to the dorms and take a quick shower before you think of a plan to get the two together by surprise since not one of them seemed too keen on asking each other personally.</p><p> </p><p>You changed into a fresh pair of casual clothes and dumped your body on the bed, scrolling through your phone. You immediately forgot the Alphyne situation when you stumbled upon an advertisement for a new barbecue restaurant opening tonight near the university. The price was cheap enough that you knew the others would agree to come and eat just for a change.</p><p> </p><p>You excitedly exited the room. If you get back to the clubroom fast enough, you’d get half a discount price for the opening night! While briskly walking to the university, you remembered Blook’s hobby of appearing in random places that you can’t reach him. You sent him a text to go to the clubroom immediately if he wasn’t already there.</p><p> </p><p>He replied a couple of seconds later.</p><p> </p><p><strong>dj blook: </strong>omw</p><p> </p><p>You snorted before pocketing your phone. You arrived at the clubroom minutes later, almost swinging the door open with too much force due to your excitement. “Let’s eat out tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, almost everyone was here except for Alphys and Blook. “Are you sure?” Frisk asked in concern. That was their way of telling you that they can’t afford most of the ‘restaurants’ you go to.</p><p> </p><p>You showed the advertisement to Frisk. “Of course, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk scanned through the post, their lips curling into a smile. “I can’t say no to that. And the price is reasonable.” They turned to you with a smile. “Thanks for keeping us in mind, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh,” you said, dismissing them with a wave. “C’mon, we need to go <em>now!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk put their pen down and pushed their chair to get off. “Okay, gang! Gather up, we’re going barbecue-ing tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was the first to stand up. “We’re eating out? We haven’t eaten out in forever!” He nudged Sans who was asleep on the beanbags. “Get up, lazybones! We’re going to a barbecue!”</p><p> </p><p>Sans winked one eye open, yawning. “Guess that’s my barbe<em>-cue</em> to get up, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne groaned, kicking Sans’ side hard enough that he rolled over. “Don’t ruin this, Sans!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, can somebody text Alphys and tell her where we’re going?” Frisk piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it!” Undyne answered.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton immediately clutched onto Undyne’s phone to stop her. “Why don’t you get her yourself, Undyne? She’s just a few minutes away. Then the two of you could walk together to the barbecue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t want Alphys to walk alone in the dark, do you?” you added.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne scrunched her nose up. “I’m going, I’m going,” she said before anybody could say anything more.</p><p> </p><p>Sans started to spit a couple more barbecue and grilling puns with you and Frisk chiming in whenever you had one. Papyrus had his hands over his ears looking grumpy as heck. The clubroom was empty earlier today than any other day. Your group ran into Blook who had his headphones over his ears as he absently walked.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you saw him, you gave him a wave. He brightened up a little while he walked with you. He didn’t seem like he was too interested in a conversation so you settled on walking beside him while you exchanged puns with Sans and Frisk. Mettaton, in the middle of the punning, gave up and whisked himself to the front of the group using his ridiculously long legs.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the new barbecue restaurant was quick. You were surprised by how many people had already gathered and were in line. You glanced at your phone. At this point, your group might not make it to the discounted price.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk picked up on your concern. “Don’t worry, Y/N. The regular price is still good.”</p><p> </p><p>You were planning on buying most of the meat anyway. “It’s cool.” You weren’t used to waiting in line to enter a restaurant. Much less eat in such a small, cramped one that was barely ventilated. You were already frowning at the amount of smoke inside the area.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to change your mind at the last second but then you saw how excited the others were. It would be selfish of you if you backed out when you were the one who invited them in the first place. Plus, could it be so bad when you have friends around?</p><p> </p><p>It must’ve taken another hour before your group occupied a long table. You let them order what they want first before secretly ordering thrice the amount of that. To avoid any suspicion, you offered to collect their money, Frisk shooting you a bewildered look. The group was too busy being excited as their chatter filled up the entire restaurant to even notice what you were planning behind your back.</p><p> </p><p>You paid for the rest of the meal and ordered a bucket of drinks to go with the barbecue. The smoke annoyed you to no end at first until you’ve sat down and the others began to take up the rest of your attention. Soon enough, Alphys and Undyne came along with your order of pork and beef meat.</p><p> </p><p>It was so natural just being there with them, teasing, and joking around with each other while having a meal together. Frisk took it upon themselves to cook for the group, acting as the parent even outside of the university. “Frisk, if you get tired, let’s switch and I can take over the barbecue for you!” Papyrus offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, count me in!” Undyne tried to snatch the tongs out of Frisk’s hands but they were fast to dodge her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down and just eat,” Frisk demanded, “I’ll let either one of you know if I get tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em>grate </em>job <em>grilling </em>them, kid,” Sans quipped.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, your bucket of beer arrived and you caught Frisk giving you a disapproving look. “It’s a school day tomorrow, Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a couple of drinks,” you pointed out, grinning. “It’s just beer. No one’s getting slammed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys grabbed a bottle while Frisk was too busy reprimanding you. Mettaton shot Alphys a disapproving look as well, mirroring Frisk’s. “Alphys darling, you know you can’t handle your liquor.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just beer, Mett,” Alphys stated with a pout, “I could use a w-winding up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, get off her back, you chunk of metal,” Undyne piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton rolled his eyes. “I’ve known Alphys longer than you, Undyne dear. I know what’s best for her.” His eyes glinted mischievously as he turned back to Alphys. “I’ll let you have a drink or two... if you can get me an upgrade for that thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you slimy son of a bitch,” Undyne murmured. “Alphy, come on. You don’t have to do anything he says. He’s been working you hard enough for the past few years.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys apologetically smiled at Undyne. “D-don’t worry about me, Undyne. I want to help Mettaton as best as I can. I’ll take you up on that offer, Mett.”</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton’s mouth curved. “Then drink up, ladies.”</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged at Frisk. “Well, they’re having fun,” you pointed out as you grabbed a drink yourself. You secretly passed a bottle to Blook under the table because he kept glancing at Mettaton as if he would stop him if he caught him drinking. If it was even possible, the atmosphere had become even laxer to the point that Undyne and Mettaton kept cursing in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Sans groaned for the umpteenth time. “Stop cursing in front of my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus frowned. “Sans, I know what cursing means! I’m not a babybones anymore!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Babybones</em>? Ha! That’s cute as heck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sans. Papyrus is a grown man. He knows what ‘fuck’ means,” you remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sans! I know what f-f...” Papyrus pursed his lips. “I know what ‘frick’ means!”</p><p> </p><p>The whole table erupted into snorts and giggles. Sans crossed his arms, his grin widening. “Wow, Paps. You really <em>are </em>grown. Fine, I’ll let you say ‘frick’ whenever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are too loud,” Blook suddenly retorted. The whole table went quiet as everyone’s focus now switched onto him. “The other customers have been glaring at us this whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, there, Blook. Calm down,” Sans joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, did you drink anything after I specifically told you not to?” Mettaton asked beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel fine,” Blook insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“What you are is a loudmouth,” Mettaton retorted. “You are so going to regret this in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he drunk?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because he looks fine to me. He’s just... less quiet than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you, hun,” Mett said while shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you sure are speaking up,” Mett pointed out. “Here. Shove some meat in that mouth of yours before you start speaking in truth language.”</p><p> </p><p>You snorted. “What, does Blook drop truth bombs now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mettaton answered.<br/>“I will if you want to,” Blook said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Blook, how do you feel about Y/N being part of our group now?” Frisk asked casually.</p><p> </p><p>Blook shrugged. “I think she’s a great addition not just to our group but for her own sake as well. She tries not to let anyone feel left out as best as she can and she goes along great with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>You sink back into your chair, heat creeping to your cheeks. You pretended it was due to the alcohol you were drinking. “You flatter me, Blooky.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” you said cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton nudged his cousin. “So, what do you think of Y/N as a person?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s cool. I don’t get along with people much so it’s nice that I can count on her as a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Blook looked so sincere that it made you blush even harder. Compliments, your greatest weakness. “You’re a great friend, too, Blook,” was the only thing you could say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re a great friend, Blooky,” Frisk seconded. “Your presence means a great deal to us!”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile lit up his face. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation fell into easy chatter as the last of the meat was eaten and the last of the drinks were drunk. Your eyes slid over to Alphys and Undyne beside each other but talking to different people. You straightened your back as the mission of getting them both a date tomorrow had reemerged into your memory.</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your nose up, still out of ideas. In the end, you settled on just asking them. “Hey, Alphys. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys stopped in the middle of an anime rant to a half-listening Mettaton. “U-uh, yeah? I think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you Undyne?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne raised an eyebrow at you. “Yes? I have a workout routine but I guess I can skip it...” she answered, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Picnic date tomorrow. Do you guys know the park 20 minutes from here? I can send you a screenshot of the map. Wear comfortable clothes, like a Sunday dress or something.” You pretended you were looking at something on your phone. “Oh, shoot. I have classes tomorrow. Looks like you guys have to go without me. Enjoy your date, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk groaned loudly beside you. “That wasn’t your smoothest work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne and Alphys looked equally flustered at the mention of the date. Undyne spoke up first to try and ease her. In the next seconds, Alphys was listing off your recommendations on what to do for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go on a picnic, too,” Papyrus stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, Paps,” Sans promised, patting his brother on the back.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice end to the evening. The walk back home to the dorms was refreshing especially when the smoke clung onto your clothes making all of you smell like roasted beef. You all said your goodnights to each other before you and Frisk entered your rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight was really nice, Y/N. I’d never seen the group that relaxed before. They needed that,” Frisk hummed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk smiled at you as they plopped down on their bed. “Blooky’s right, Y/N. We appreciate you being here with us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, you and Sans were off to your first class for the day when you simultaneously received a text message. You checked it out on impulse, your brows furrowing together. “It’s Mettaton. He said it’s an emergency. Clubroom, now, and then like ten exclamation points.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. “Mettaton’s dramatic. Must be nothing. I’m sure Frisk is already on it.”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes, tugging Sans in the other direction. “You’re just lazy as fuck to walk there. C’mon, shorty. Let’s just make sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Sans’ groaning, he let himself be dragged by you. The two of you arrived outside the clubroom minutes later. All the other members were already here, huddling together at the entrance. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s terrible,” Alphys stuttered, pointing in the general direction of the room. “I think somebody t-took advantage of the fact that we leave the door unlocked...”</p><p> </p><p> “What—“ You sidestepped the rest of the members to peer inside. Your heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>The mats were cut into pieces. Papers that used to be neatly stacked on top of the table were strewn about. The beanbags were destroyed and its contents were spilled on the floor. All of the chairs were missing. On the wall, written with a black marker were the words ‘Suck on this, nerds!’ and a bunch of other worthless insults.</p><p> </p><p>Anger began to stir inside you as you came up with the only person who’d ever stoop this low. You began to trudge off, only to be stopped by Mettaton with his arms crossed. “And where do you think you’re going, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get to my class!” you hissed, trying to maneuver your way around him but Mettaton was too fast. He caught your arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in that condition you won’t,” he stated firmly. “Look, I know you’re mad. But Frisk ordered me not to let you go until they talked to you.”</p><p> </p><p>You glowered, feeling a new wave of anger roll through you. You balled your hands into a fist. “I’m going to fix this! I know who did this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, you should calm down! We haven’t begun investigating yet. There’s no need to jump to conclusions,” Papyrus worriedly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My </em>ex did this, I’m sure of it!” You flung your arms up in frustration. “Look, I’m just going to talk to him, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk or beat the shit out of him?” Sans asked, chuckling. “Kid, look, I won’t stop you. I might even help—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sans!” Papyrus warned.</p><p> </p><p>“—But violence isn’t always the answer. Just cool your head, ‘kay? Let’s wait for Frisk to arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>You glared at them as you crossed your arms. “Fine! But if I find out that Ram had something to do with this, I will personally drive to his house and beat him senseles—“</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody’s going to beat nobody,” Frisk cut off. They arrived last, their face contorted into a weary one. You managed to get a hold of your anger by just one look on their face. “I know this is bad news but we can’t just gang up on a student,” Frisk shot you a pointed look. “I’m already on it. I’m filing a report to the admins, see if they would do something about the people responsible.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I was Ram, I would’ve paid them to keep quiet,” you hissed. “If the admins aren’t gonna do anything about this, I’ll take this matter to my own hands!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, calm down,” Frisk stressed. “If they found out that one of our members tried to seek their own form of justice, the tide’ll turn against us.” They sighed. “There’s nothing we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>You were about to retort but Frisk added, “No. We do <em>nothing, </em>okay?” they emphasized, slowly looking everyone in the eyes. You saw the others nod half-heartedly. “Okay, Y/N?”</p><p> </p><p>You gritted your teeth. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk sighed again, a content one this time. “Okay, good. Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re going to clean this up ourselves, after classes, since I know we all have morning classes to go to. All the destroyed things are to be put in the trash. I’ll reorganize the papers as best I can, you just could just help me collect all of them in one place.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about the writings?” you asked, your voice small.</p><p> </p><p>“We can paint over them,” Undyne suggested. “We could repaint the whole room as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Frisk snapped their fingers, a small smile lighting up their face. “Great idea, Undyne! Alright. First, clean up. Second, repaint. Third, we try to find things to replace our old ones.” Frisk narrowed their eyes at you. “No buying of new things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, aye,” you sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright gang, looks like have our work cut out for us.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next update might come next week. i'm gonna take a few days off. hope you guys stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly Sans-centric chapter along with a dose of Ex Asshole.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter, sans was going to say "i'd thumb my nose but i don't have one" HAHA</p><p> </p><p>art links!:</p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/624622846910545920/light-skin-sans-meets-dark-skin-sans">two sanses meet ask</a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p><p>You and Sans entered your first class with you still pissy as hell. You locked eyes with your ex who apparently was hanging by the door with his friends. His stupid ugly smirk taunted you, eyes glossing over with delight before pretending nothing happened. A wave of annoyance rolled off you as you almost backtracked, <em>almost</em>, when Sans’ fingers curled around your hand, tugging you away.</p><p>“Did you <em>see </em>that?” you hissed under your breath. “He really fucking did it. He did!”</p><p>Sans glanced at him nonchalantly before looking back at you. “I know, kid. But remember what Frisk said.”</p><p>You wanted to pull your hand back but you didn’t. “Do you honestly think I’ll just sit around and do nothing while the asshole gets what he wants?” If there was anybody who you thought would get you, it was Sans. But <em>no</em>oo, he was acting like he’s some kind of mature adult like he hadn’t tried to intimidate you a couple of times.</p><p>Sans tugged your hand again, tilting his head towards both of your seats. “C’mon, kiddo. Are you really offering to break Frisk’s heart?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, huffing as you let him hold your hand while he dragged you away from your jerkface ex. “But <em>Saaans,” </em>you whined, stomping your feet. Sans shot you an amused look as he took his seat and you slumped down beside him, crossing your arms. “I hate this. I fucking hate this.”</p><p>“Just be the bigger man or something.”</p><p>You snorted. “You freaking hypocrite.” You kicked his chair out of annoyance. “If <em>I </em>did that, you would’ve killed me already.”</p><p>“’m pretty sure Frisk would still step in and tell everyone not to do anything.” His mouth curled upwards. “But yeah, I would probably be tossing your corpse in the ocean right now.”</p><p>You let out a small laugh, throwing a look at Ram who had shot you a wink when you met his gaze, and just like that your whole mood soured. You balled your hands into fists, guilt pooling at the bottom of your stomach. This was <em>your </em>fault. <em>You </em>brought Ram to the club. If you weren’t even in the club in the first place, he wouldn’t have targeted it. He wouldn’t have targeted your friends—</p><p>“You seem tense,” Sans voiced out. “It’s not my in<em>tense</em>-ion to pry but you could use a little relaxing.”</p><p>...Ah, Sans.</p><p>He opened up the <em>perfect</em> opportunity.</p><p>“Oh, so you want me to relax?” you asked, batting your eyelashes at him. “I would feel <em>so </em>much better if you’d hold my hand.” You offered your left hand to him, a teasing grin on your face.</p><p>Sans stared at you in disbelief. “Really?” he said flatly.</p><p>“Well, you asked.” You shrugged, wiggling your fingers. “You know, something about touching and serotonin or something.”</p><p>“Seroto-what?”</p><p>You groaned. “You know, that chemical hormone in your brain that makes you feel happy.”</p><p>Sans flicked his gaze from you to your hand. “So you’re telling me if I hold your hand, you’d feel...”</p><p>“Happier!” you supplied. Sans doesn’t look like he’d bought it. “Sans, humor me or something.”</p><p>He stared for far lot more, gouging your reaction before shrugging and then taking your hand. “If it will make you shut up then sure.”</p><p>“Haha, fuck off.” You looked down at your entwined hands sitting on top of his desk and you felt something warm in your chest. It was... nice. “And you shouldn’t even be denying me this advantage, <em>datemate. </em>It’s like your literal job to hold my hand.”</p><p>“...You’re really taking this datemate thing to heart, huh.”</p><p>You shot him a cheeky grin. “What can I say? I don’t do things half-<em>heart</em>edly.”</p><p>Sans let out a chuckle. “Spoken like my true datemate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, if you’re not gonna help, can you at least move your lazy butt out of here?” Frisk stood beside Sans who had been snoozing away at the table. It was after classes for all the members and all of you have started to clean up. <em>Not all</em>, of course.</p><p>You were helping Blooky with all the strewn about paperwork. Papyrus had gone out to buy buckets of paint and brushes. Mettaton has his own theater practice. Undyne and Alphys were forced by you and Frisk to continue their date since their schedules won’t be clearing up anytime soon. Sans shamelessly walked into the room to plop down on the chair and take a nap. “Sounds swell,” Sans murmured into his arms.</p><p>Frisk glanced at you for help. You handed your papers over to Blook as you stood up and then walked over to the two. “Sans, don’t be a pain in the ass.” You grabbed his upper arm and pulled him lightly. “If you want to go nap, go sleep in your bed.”</p><p>Sans groaned. “But I wanna stay.”</p><p>In that moment, Sans channeled your mischievous behavior. You smirked, affectionately wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling into his cheek. “Vanilla, if you wanna sleep that bad, you know you can always sleep with—“</p><p>A rough palm pushed your face away almost roughly, immediately cutting off your sentence as you laughed out loud. “I’m up,” Sans hissed, glaring at you as heat crept to his cheeks. “Go and harass somebody else.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. These are only meant for you,” you teased, shooting him a wink.</p><p>“Okay, thanks for the help, Y/N. Please bring your affection somewhere else,” Frisk chimed in, faking disgust. “You guys are acting more and more like an old couple each day.”</p><p>“Please, we can’t take Mettaton’s credit,” you mused. “The guy’s practically always pushing us together, physically and figuratively.” Sans was already curling up in a corner of a room and you stopped him at the last moment. “<em>Sans</em>, if you’re that tired, go sleep in the dorms!”</p><p>Sans sat up, crossing his arms. “I ain’t that tired.”</p><p>“Sure.” You were too busy beating Ram up in your head this morning that you hadn’t noticed Sans actually looked tired and sleepy. He always seemed to be exhausted these days even on days when it was his supposed day-off. You wondered what Papyrus must be feeling if his brother still weren’t listening to him about fixing up his sleep schedule. You turned to Frisk. “Is it alright if I drag his ass back to his room? He’s not going anywhere at this rate.”</p><p>There was a hint of pity in Frisk’s face as if they know what Sans was going through. You had to force yourself not to pry. “Yeah, sure. I mean all we gotta do today is to clean up what we can. Once Paps come back, we’ll have enough hands.”</p><p>Your gaze swept over the entirety of the room. You could feel your heart sagging at the sight of the destroyed mats and the spilled contents of the beanbags. Even though you hated the flimsy things from the start, you knew it was what made the room more... like the club. It felt right. It reflected the members. Even though they didn’t have much money or funds, they make the best of the situation using their own wit and charm.</p><p>Outsiders probably wouldn’t get it and would just see the li’l ole things as they are, just mats and pillows and whatnot. But from the short time you’ve been with them, it was more than that. It provided comfort and familiarity.</p><p>You strolled over to Sans, offering him your hand for help. His tired gaze met yours and your face softened. “C’mon you lazy twat. Let’s get you some sleep.”</p><p>He accepted your hand, finally giving in. The two of you walked in complete silence. You didn’t let go of his hand because you didn’t want to give him a chance to run back and be stubborn. He must’ve been really tired if he couldn’t stay awake and had to drift off to sleep every few minutes. At the same time, he also wanted to be part of whatever the group was doing which was why he didn’t want to leave.</p><p>For some reason, you found it sweet.</p><p>You were half-tempted to just carry Sans all the way back to his room because he already has his eyes closed while walking. You also had to push down the urge to let him sleep in the middle of the street no matter how hilarious it would’ve been.</p><p>“Sans, keys,” you demanded as you arrived in front of their locked dorm room. Stars, you think he’s already asleep. “If you don’t answer in five seconds, I’m going to pat your pockets down.”</p><p>Five seconds passed and like you told him, you pat him down. You let go of his hand and surprisingly (not really), he stayed upright, napping. You went for his jacket pockets first but there was nothing. A smirk tugged on your lips as you went lower, briefly only patting the sides of his shorts and in favor of your better judgment, keep your hands to yourself.</p><p>“Okay, you definitely don’t seem to have a key so Papyrus must have it,” you murmured. Ah, too much work. You grabbed Sans into your and Frisk’s room and unceremoniously pushed him down into your bed. He sagged into the sheets instantly and before you know it, he was already snoring. <em>What the fuck. </em></p><p>Snorting, you pulled off his god-forsaken fuzzy slippers and his socks, storing it away in a corner. You wondered if you should take off his jacket, too, but he’d probably freak out if he woke up in the middle of you undressing him.</p><p>It’s been precisely 10 days since you and Sans had ‘talked’ in your car. You had relayed to him that you can do relationships without mixing in feelings and that much was still true. But truth be told, your fake relationship with Sans was your best one yet, <em>better</em> than all your ‘real’ ones. There was no emotional manipulation, no fighting, no jealousy or possessiveness, no standards. It’s just... being friends. Being with someone who was a great company but with the added ‘dating perks’.</p><p>It was <em>everything. </em>And as much as it delighted you to constantly piss your ex off by how happy you were with someone, genuinely happy mind you since this kind of happiness was hard to fake, you were afraid to admit that maybe you didn’t want to break things off.</p><p>“Stupid. How do you break things off when you’re not even dating?” you hissed.</p><p>It was comfortable being with Sans. You weren’t sure if you like <em>like </em>him yet but being with him was natural. You don’t have to pretend. You don’t have to wear a mask. You don’t have to constantly ‘improve’ yourself to his tastes. He seemed content enough with you just being, well, you. And it was nothing you’ve ever experienced before.</p><p>Maybe that was why you’re actually nervous to sincerely <em>compliment </em>him. ‘I <em>like </em>being with you. I <em>like </em>bantering with you.’ It was so hard to just say it to his face and then pretend you didn’t want to kick his smug look afterward. It was easier to flirt with him because flirting comes naturally for you. Plus, you get to see his adorable reaction.</p><p>You sat down beside him, glancing at his stupid squashed face on the pillow. Fondness was slowly replaced by anger the longer you stare at him.</p><p>It was all the more reason to be fuming that Ram was messing with them. You’ve finally found a place where you can be relaxed in your own skin and <em>he </em>was ruining everything. He didn’t even want to take you back when he broke up with you. Now that you’ve gone out of your way to move and never see any of your old friends, he decided to come back out of spite? It was downright despicable.</p><p>...You need to talk to him.</p><p>In person.</p><p>You have to tell him right to his face to get out of here.</p><p>If you were going, you need to leave right now. You have barely stood up when strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into your bed with an ‘oomph’. “What <em>the—</em>are you awake?” You wiggled out of his arms but he was still holding you in place, his face buried into your back.</p><p>“...where are you going?”</p><p>You could barely twist around. “None of your business??”</p><p>“...you going to beat your ex up?”</p><p>You paused for a few minutes. “How the <em>fuck </em>could you have known that?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to you, you had woken Sans up with a wave of cruel intention coming from your soul. Such a thing couldn’t be picked up by an average monster but Sans was versed in soul-reading, mainly since it has everything to do with his former job as a judge at the palace. “Don’t. Frisk will flip.”</p><p>“Then don’t tell them?”</p><p>“How about no.”</p><p>“How about you go back to sleep, asshole.”</p><p>Sans tightened his hold. “I can’t go back to sleep if I know you’ll be going out there to do something stupid and impulsive and I’m not there to watch it happen.”</p><p>You groaned. You would’ve been annoyed if you didn’t know this was Sans’ way of showing his concern.</p><p>...Fine.</p><p> “Okay, I won’t.” Sans loosened his grip. You finally had enough space to twist around to face him. His eyes remained closed as if he was asleep this entire time. You grinned cheekily and then snuggled up next to him.</p><p>Sans opened an eye. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Sleeping with you? Granted, it’s not the kind I was hoping for—“</p><p>“You don’t think it’s weird?” Sans asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>You threw your hands around him and pulled him closer. “Do I look like I care? I want snuggles!”</p><p>“<em>Snrk</em>... dork.”</p><p>“Shut up. This is datemate privileges.”</p><p> </p><p>You were woken up later that day by a lot of giggling and whispers. You ignored it. The sound of a camera flashing pierced through the laughter. Your eyes fluttered open and found Sans shushing the others. Still hazy with sleep, you smirked and then buried your face into his chest. He sharply inhaled along with the snickering of the others behind you. More camera flashes. Perfect.</p><p>“Okay, kid, fun’s over. I know you’re awake,” Sans gruffly stated.</p><p>You pretended to snore. “Five more minutes, <em>mom</em>.”</p><p>“Jeez, Sans, let the poor human sleep,” Undyne’s voice whispering.</p><p>“Sans dear, go back to hugging your human. I’m not done taking pictures,” Mettaton chided.</p><p><em>Sans’ human? </em>Well, you liked the sound of that. It sounds weirdly endearing.</p><p>The door to your room loudly swung open. “Frisk has been asking for all of you for the last 10 minutes!” Papyrus remarked. “Undyne, you told us you were going to wake them up! Why are the two lazybones still in bed?”</p><p>“They were <em>cuddling</em>,” Undyne emphasized. “They’re so fucking <em>cute</em>? And didn’t we need to document that? So I called Mettaton??”</p><p>“It was one of your best decisions, darling,” Mettaton agreed. “Now we have our Scene 4!”</p><p>Sans, apparently, was too embarrassed under all the scrutiny and gushing that he basically pushed you off him. And since your bed could barely even fit two people, you fell off unceremoniously with a thud. Fortunately, you rolled into the comforters which cushioned your fall. That didn’t mean you weren’t the least bit annoyed. “Sans, what the hell!?”</p><p>“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all.</p><p>“Sans, how rude! You don’t push your datemate off the bed!” Papyrus chided. “Apologize!”</p><p>“I already did.”</p><p>Papyrus pushed himself between Undyne and Mettaton and put his hands on his hips. “Apologize <em>properly</em>, brother! It’s like you have no manners at all!” Papyrus bent down and before you know it, he was carrying you into his arms with you squeaking in surprise. He placed you sitting down on the bed next to Sans with you gaping at his display of strength. It wasn’t the first time Papyrus carried you but <em>damn.</em></p><p>“Now apologize like you mean it, brother!”</p><p>You turned to Sans and wiggled your eyebrows.</p><p>Sans shrugged. “I apologize and I mean it, Y/N.”</p><p>“<em>Sans!—“ </em>Papyrus yelled but you quickly cut him off.</p><p>“I’ll accept your apology if you give me a kiss.” You turn your cheek towards him, tapping it twice.</p><p>A noncommittal sound escaped his throat. Haha, you were embarrassing him in front of his friends and brother. It was a good enough revenge for him pushing you off your own bed.</p><p>The others were silent, careful that they’d break the moment if they so much as breathed, but were watching the whole scene unfold like hawks. You waited patiently –you knew you had to be patient with a guy like him- and he, fortunately, didn’t disappoint. He planted a clumsy kiss to your cheek, just barely pressing for no more than 2 seconds. A camera flash sounded at the same exact time.</p><p>“Okay,” you said with a grin, looking up at all their varying expressions: from dumbfounded to outright flustered, “Let’s eat!”</p><p>Dinner went by swimmingly. You asked Undyne and Alphys how their date went with Alphys clamming up and a blushing mess while Undyne just grinned toothily before she announced, “We’re exclusively dating.”</p><p>“Well, it’s about time,” Mettaton commented along with your group’s varying ‘Congrats!’</p><p>Frisk and Papyrus washed the dishes afterward while the rest of you went up to your respective rooms. Mettaton had sent you the taken pictures and you giddily posted them all along with the caption ‘Guess my new favorite ice cream flavor is <em>cuddle </em>dutch.’</p><p>You changed into another pair of casual pajamas before distracting yourself with social media. There’d been a couple of sad and angry reacts on your post in the last 10 minutes which made you roll your eyes. Suddenly, you got a new dm alert. You eyed the message from the notifs and your eyes widened when you saw who it came from.</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>ram was just telling me bout ur new relationship</p><p>What the actual <em>fuck</em>. This guy whom you nicknamed ‘Dick’ because his name was Richard and at the same time was also a big <em>dick</em>, was also one of your exes who, unfortunately, was friends with Ram. Richard was one of the few good ones that weren’t an absolute migraine to be with and ever since you two broke up, he didn’t so much as bother you again which you were grateful for.</p><p>You <em>had </em>to know what Ram was saying so you replied to his message with ‘Good to hear from you again, dick. What is the asshole saying?’</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>he made a group chat with all the men u dated and told us u were apparently trying to ruin his reputation by dating a broke and shady guy</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>he wants us to discredit and humiliate u online</p><p>As much as you were boiling with anger as of the moment, you were clear-headed enough to understand that Richard was warning you which wasn’t a <em>dick </em>move.</p><p>you: thanks for the heads up</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>are u kidding? the guy’s hilarious. u might want to lay low though. u <em>did </em>date assholes all throughout ur life. it’s possible a couple of them were interested in ram’s offer to ruin u or something.</p><p>you: what a fucking JERK!!!</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>u know what tho? i think he’s actually just jealous of what you’ve got. i’ve skimmed thru ur posts and tho the guy clearly isn’t ur usual type, u look genuinely happy</p><p>You took a few moments to stare at his message.</p><p>you: what do u mean</p><p><strong>dick</strong>: u look GREAT is what i mean and ur actually <em>smiling </em>in your photos. i’m happy u finally found someone. look, i know this is probably too late but i wanna apologize for not being a good boyfriend to you.</p><p>You were absolutely taken aback as you read his message thrice. <em>What is happening? </em>Was this real? Did one of your exes actually change for the better these past few years?</p><p>...What are you thinking? You were a living example of changing and you hoped it was for the better. At least, your friends think that.</p><p>you: wow. i’m sorry too.</p><p>you: this is crazy, huh? ram actually brought us together. at least he brought a little good with his fuckery.</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>woah, you <em>apologized. </em>who the fuck are you.</p><p>you: hah, fuck off.</p><p><strong>dick: </strong>...god. i feel so sorry for ram. he’s so desperate it’s making me gag. why are ur standards so low, y/n? ugh, u know what, i’ll take care of this. u know, just to make up for the past. nice talking to u.</p><p>you: u too.</p><p>You’ve noticed a couple more people started to message you. Before you could even read the rest, you opted to shut your phone off. You threw it to your sheets as you sat there in silence before lying down and forcing yourself to go to sleep. You heard Frisk come in a couple of minutes later. The lights went off after quite some time.</p><p>And you closed your eyes. You didn’t realize you’ve opened them again as you stared at your bedroom wall.</p><p>At some point, you were trying to resolve an inner conflict. You decided: you <em>have </em>to talk to your ex. You pulled on your shoes and then crept into the dark hallway. You tapped on your phone screen. It was half-past midnight.</p><p>You were about to walk down the hallway when you hear a door creak behind you. “Y/N???”</p><p>You whipped around to see Papyrus standing by his door, rubbing the sleep in his eyes. <em>Oh, Christ, he’s wearing matching pajamas, that’s so adorable. </em>You gave him a smile as you strolled over to him. “Why are you up, Paps? You should go back to sleep.”</p><p>Papyrus blinked, turning his head look into his room before meeting your gaze again, a frown decorating his face. “Sans isn’t here. Is he- is he with you?”</p><p><em>Well, shit. </em>You didn’t want him to worry about Sans so you told him the first thing that came out of your mouth, “Yes. I’m meeting him downstairs.” You stepped forward, gently touching his shoulder to coax him. “You should go back to sleep. We’re just gonna... have a talk.”</p><p>Relief flooded in his eyes. Papyrus placed his hand on top of yours, probably just to return your comfort, but of course, he triggered something that caught you off-guard. You were now staring at his changed figure, lanky and stark white even in the dark. Your eyes flittered to his bony hand, not unlike Sans’ skeleton form. Wait... he’s a <em>skeleton. </em></p><p>“...You’re surprisingly fine-looking in this form.”</p><p>You couldn’t read the expression in his face. “I’m handsome in many forms, Y/N! Nyehehe!” he said as he decided to rake his free hand through his hair. He must still be in human form to himself if he was able to muss his hair up though it was inevitably hilarious to you to see him stroking air above his skull.</p><p>He had turned back into human form once you retracted your hand.</p><p>For some reason, a word fleeted in your mind that struck you frozen to your spot. <em>Babybones</em>. Wait, <em>wait, wait, wait—</em></p><p>“Papyrus... what do you call yourself and maybe Sans as a baby again?” you asked carefully.</p><p>He must’ve been foggy with sleep because he answered, “Babybones?” without realizing what you were trying to get at.</p><p>“...What do you call Sans when he’s being lazy?”</p><p>Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Lazybones??? What, even? Why are you asking? I know it’s an awful play on puns—“ He stopped talking as if he suddenly realized he was telling you sensitive information.</p><p>Something clicked. “You know... Undyne calls Mett a ‘chunk of metal.’”</p><p>Papyrus was wide awake now, his eyes nervously darting around. “What of it...?”</p><p>“That’s weird... because Mettaton isn’t even made of metal.” <em>He’s a literal freaking robot. </em></p><p>“It’s... an inside joke? Nyehehe, you wouldn’t get it.”</p><p>Okay, you didn’t want to torment Papyrus anymore seeing that he was actually sweating bullets right now. “Okay, I guess. You’re right. You guys are just weird.”</p><p>Papyrus visibly relaxed when you dropped the subject. “I’m not gonna hold onto you much longer if what you’re saying is true and that my brother is waiting for you. Please, just watch him for me.”</p><p>You felt bad for lying to him. You gave him a smile. “Of course, Paps. Good night.”</p><p>After that very interesting encounter with Papyrus, you absent-mindedly exited the dorms. You knew there was a curfew and that the front door would most likely be locked by now so you immediately went for the back door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. You rounded the corner, ignoring the scary vibes of the back of the building in the dark and with no one in sight. You went straight to the parking lot where you parked car, unlocking the car doors via remote.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>...Great. You turned your head to see Sans walking off the front entrance as if he’d just exited it which was <em>impossible </em>since it was locked in the first place. That was the least problem on your mind though. “Your brother was looking for you,” you caught the white dress shirt underneath his jacket and, “Where the fuck are you going this late at night? You’re wearing <em>pants.”</em></p><p>Sans pretended he didn’t hear you. “Uh, where are you going, kid?”</p><p>Again. “None of your business.”</p><p>Sans let out a sigh. “Look, just whatever this is, it’s a bad idea, alright? Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Your gaze flickered to his feet. “Oh, Christ, you’re wearing <em>shoes</em>.” If he was going to ignore you then surprise, surprise. You’re ignoring him as well.</p><p>Sans was silently staring at you. “You’re not going to his house at the dead of the night, are <em>you?”</em></p><p>You gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Bye.” You turned back to enter your car, shutting the door close to his face. You turned on the engine, getting ready to drive in reverse when the passenger door opened and he slipped in.</p><p>“Stars, you’re annoying,” Sans muttered.</p><p>You looked at him incredulously. “You don’t have to come.”</p><p>He held your gaze. “Just drive and get this over with.”</p><p>Scoffing, you opted to ignore him as you drove off into the night. It was a quiet drive. You knew there was no point asking Sans where he was going because he for sure would just dance around the subject. Unless he wanted to tell you, there was no way he’d spill anything.</p><p>He didn’t even acknowledge you for the rest of the drive. He kept his eyes outside, watching as the roads passed by. It was only a matter of time when you arrived right in front of Ram’s gates. You pressed a button to roll the window down as a security guard rounded your car before bending down to greet you. There was a hint of recognition behind his dark eyes.</p><p>“Hi! I was wondering if Ram was home?”</p><p>The guard nodded. “Yeah. Do you want me to ring him?” he asked. Since the guard wasn’t at all weirded out by your arriving in this god-forsaken time, you assumed Ram had visitors come often in these ungodly hours.</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. I got it.”</p><p>The guard nodded once again before sauntering back to his booth. The gates opened momentarily, giving you a chance to drive into Ram’s residence and Sans shooting you a baffled look. “Really? That easy?” he asked. “Doesn’t he know you’re not friends anymore?”</p><p>“Rich people advantages, vanilla.” You shrugged. “Even when we’re not friends, our parents definitely know each other and licking each other’s buttholes.”</p><p>Sans paused. “That’s not literal is it?”</p><p>You snorted, as a grin broke your face. “Haha, oh my <em>god. </em>No.” You corrected yourself, “I mean, well, sometimes. Some people liked to be licked in the butthole during sexy times.”</p><p>Sans’ eyes fractionally widened and it was all you could not to burst out laughing. “Uh... no comment.”</p><p>“Smart.”</p><p>You parked right in front of the house, next to all their other lined up cars. Sans followed behind as you exited. “So, uh, what exactly did you plan on doing?”</p><p>You made sure you locked the car before you started walking across their lawn and rounded to their backyard. “Just talk. I actually haven’t planned anything this far yet.”</p><p>“You’re just... gonna wing it?”</p><p>“I’m just gonna wing it.” You turn to look at Sans. “Also, it’s probably best if you stay out here or hide somewhere, you know. He’ll have his guard down if he knows it’s only me.”</p><p>You found the sliding door that led to their kitchen. With a tug, it slid open easy and Sans rolled his eyes. “The doors are unlocked? <em>Stars. </em>You people are insufferable.”</p><p>“There’s already a gate outside and this is a pretty safe neighborhood.”</p><p>“This is literally a multi-million dollar house.”</p><p>“There are cameras so I’m sure they’re safe or something.”</p><p>Sans narrowed his eyes. “You literally just walked in without any problems.”</p><p>You fished out your phone to send a text to Ram, telling him that you were in his kitchen. “Yeah, rich people advantages.” You gestured for Sans to stay by staring him in the eye and pointing to the ground. Sans took a step back into the corner right by the sliding door, letting the dark swallow half of him. You were startled by the fact that his eyes looked as though they were glowing in the dark, somehow illuminating his face and making him appear eerie.</p><p>You blinked again but this time, Sans’ eyes were obscured by the dark. Ah, must’ve been a trick of the light. You flashed him a small smile before slipping inside the familiar kitchen. There was nobody home, or at least it gave that impression. The whole house seemed empty and big and lonely tonight. That’s one thing you have in common.</p><p>You rang his online messenger account while you distracted yourself. You headed over to his fridge and opened it. You plucked a couple of grapes and popped it in your mouth as you waited for your ex’s familiar footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. He was wearing a robe, his hair pulled back by a headband, and an amused look on his face.</p><p>“Well, look who decided to stop by,” he purred, opting to lean against a kitchen counter, leaving his phone ringing in his hand. “This is trespassing.”</p><p>You ended the call, pressed a couple of buttons before you left your phone face down on the kitchen island. “Stay away from my friends.” You were too tired to skirt around the topic. You couldn’t sleep, you drove all the way to his fucking house because you deemed this too important to put off for later. And you were sure Ram would not give you a listening time when he’s around other people because of that damn reputation he thinks he has.</p><p>He gave you an amused look, pushing himself off the counter to slowly pace towards you. “Did you come all the way here just to... say that to me?”</p><p>“<em>Yes. </em>Fuck off. You can mess with me all you want but don’t rope my friends into this. They have <em>nothing </em>to do with this.”</p><p>A look of mild surprise flashed across his face. “Wait, you’re angry because I’m messing with those- those <em>nerds</em>? Not because of, I don’t know, me trying to ruin your life?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Ram looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. “What happened to you? Suddenly, you <em>care? </em>Christ, you’re pathetic!”</p><p>“What’s pathetic here is that you,” You took a step forward, jabbing the air with your finger as your anger started to simmer on the surface, “keep playing your immature <em>childish </em>games just because you can! It’s not even remotely funny. This is <em>harassment</em>!”</p><p>There was a hint of annoyance before it was gone. “Immature? Childish? <em>You</em>’<em>re </em>the one tainting my reputation online. And don’t get me started about harassment, either. You’re the one who came to my house that night. <em>You’re </em>the one who broke my nose—“</p><p>“Stop using me as an excuse to save your dumb ass. I never laid a finger on you that night!”</p><p>Ram scoffed. “Whatever. The point was I came out injured and you didn’t. That says a lot.”</p><p>“<em>That’s not the point. </em>I don’t have time with all these stupid shit you come up with. Stay away from my friends!”</p><p>Ram inhaled before smiling, taking a step closer to you. “Babe... Come on.” You froze on the spot as he took your hand in his making you recoil to his touch. He tried again, this time his gaze hardened. A <em>threat</em>. You let him take your hand, trying to push back the urge to pull back and throw a punch to his stupid face. “I’ll drop everything, I promise. I’ll stop messing with you and your friends. I’m going to forget about your rebound. Just come back to me, alright? We’ll forget everything that ever happened. We’ll start over, ‘kay?”</p><p>His tone was so sickly sweet, you wanted to vomit. There was a clanging noise outside which made both of you turn your heads. You remembered Sans was out there, probably listening to your conversation so you nudged Ram’s attention back to you to distract him. “You didn’t even want me back,” you stated as calmly as you can, holding his gaze with intensity.</p><p>“That was before.”</p><p>“You told me you hated me. You cheated on me multiple times.”</p><p>“We can put aside our differences,” he insisted, now taking both of your hands and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. It was all you could do not to shiver in disgust. “Stop digging up the past. You know I hate it when you do that.”</p><p>“...You don’t even want me back.” You pulled back both of your hands from his grip as irritation flashed across his face. “This is just a power move to you. You just want to show everyone that you can still control me even if I’m actively moving on from you. You’re <em>using </em>me.”</p><p>He was about to open his mouth but you held your palm up so fast. “<em>No. </em>Stop talking over me. I’m not done. I’m <em>never </em>getting back with you no matter what your stupid reason is for seeking me out. We’re <em>done</em>. You’re an asshole and you’re absolutely pathetic...!” You stopped as you realized you were riling yourself up. Taking a deep breath, you continued, “I’m not the same person I was. You can’t use me anymore. I’ve <em>changed</em>. You could either move on like a freaking adult or keep your panties in a twist.”</p><p>“...No?” Ram said with a smile. “You’re rejecting me?”</p><p>He was obviously going to run in circles all night at this point. You needed a different direction. “How could I not reject you when you violated my—our privacy and trashed <em>our </em>place?”</p><p>Ram crossed his arms. “Ah, so this is still about your stupid friends.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s about my friends! I’ve explicitly told you that a couple of times during this conversation!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault your stupid club left the room unlocked?” He scoffed. “And it wasn’t like there was anything important in there. It’s all literally just <em>garbage</em>.”</p><p>You sharply inhaled, trying to get control of your anger. “So, you admit it.”</p><p>“Admit what?”</p><p>“That you’re the one who trashed the club room.”</p><p>Ram leaned in closer, a smirk playing on his lips. “Well, you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, right? I guess it did me good somehow.”</p><p><em>Ok. This is good enough for now. </em>You quickly put on a smile. “Hey. Can we... move this conversation to your room? I’m getting quite tired standing around.”</p><p>Ram’s eyes lit up in amusement. “Sure thing, honey.”</p><p>You waved a hand. “You can go first. I just need to... use your bathroom.”</p><p>“I have a bathroom in my room,” he purred.</p><p>“I’ll just take a second,” you retorted, almost slipping and telling him to ‘fuck off’.</p><p>He must be too tired to agree so quickly to your suggestion as he pushed himself off the counter to go to his room. You waited until he was out of your sight before you grabbed your phone and turned to go back outside where you came in. Sans was already waiting for you.</p><p>“...You guys just... talked.”</p><p>“That’s what I said we’ll be doing, right?” You put a hand to your chest. “Aw, were you worried for me?”</p><p>The two of you made your way back to the car. “I’m just glad I didn’t have to butt in,” Sans said after a while. Minutes later, you were back on the road. “...What exactly did you do? Did you just come here so you can... make him wait for nothing?”</p><p>A short laugh bubbled out of you. “Oh, Christ, that’s hilarious. He actually thinks I was there to make up with him? He’s delusional.” You shook your head, a smile playing on your lips while you looked ahead. “He’s going to be pissed off. Oh, poor, poor guy.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t exactly have a plan when I came either.”</p><p>“...Does this mean you have a plan now?”</p><p>A small smile played on your lips. “Kinda. I recorded the conversation.”</p><p>Sans whipped his head towards you, shocked. “No way.”</p><p>“Yeah. At least I got him to admit he trashed the club room. It should be enough to make the admins do something.”</p><p>Sans sighed. “Frisk will take care of that.”</p><p>You nodded. “I know.”</p><p>There was a pause before Sans stated, “You’re good, kid.” His tone was kinda sentimental and it must’ve been your sleep-deprived ass because you were touched for a moment.</p><p>“You getting soft on me, datemate?”</p><p>“I’m not the one who drove at 1 a.m. in the morning to an asshat’s house just to tell him to ‘stay away from my friends’.”</p><p>A laugh escaped past your lips. “Oh, Christ. Please don’t tell anyone that. I have a reputation to uphold!”</p><p>“What reputation?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. My ‘I love my boyfriend to bits and I’m posting it online for everyone to see’ reputation,” you teased. You weren’t disappointed to see him turning a darker shade as he looked out the window. “Come on, vanilla. I’m kidding.”</p><p>His only response was a scoff.</p><p>For the second time, you chalked it up to sleep-deprivation when you felt like you needed to clear things up and say something that wouldn’t mess... whatever you had with him, up. “You’re... different,” you prompted. “I hope you know that. I like... being with you, you know. You get me. My other relationships? I’ve never been with anyone who <em>gets </em>me. And I know this, whatever we have, is just a setup or whatever for my sake but... <em>you’re different. </em>Christ, I don’t know how to say this.”</p><p>Sans, gratefully, was still looking out the window. It made it easier for you to open up and you thrummed your fingers along the wheel. “I like being with you and your dumb ass, Sans.”</p><p>Sans remained quiet. You felt... good to finally let him know. You like him right now as a... friend and you could definitely see yourself liking him as more than that with the way your relationship with him was going right now. <strike>Or you do already like him like that but you didn’t want to ruin your ‘no strings attached’ status. </strike></p><p>“...Yeah,” Sans grumbled. “Me, too.”</p><p>“Of course you do. I’m beautiful, sweet, kind, not to mention, <em>rich</em>,” you began to list off but only to distract yourself from the way your heart fluttered. “You have pretty high standards.”</p><p>“And you basically have none.”</p><p>You snorted. “You’re right. I have shit taste in men.” You gave him a smug smile. “Glad to see you made the cut.”</p><p>“Stars, shut <em>up</em>,” he said, chuckling.</p><p>Halfway through the drive, Sans suddenly stated, “Drop me off here.”</p><p>You slowed down the car, shooting him an incredulous look. “What? Why? We ought to get a few more winks of sleep, you know.” You noticed a bar still opened in the distance, coming down from its peak as customers trickled here and there.</p><p>“I have a shift here.”</p><p>“...Shift?” You turned to Sans and then to the bar. “Wait, you’re working? It’s 1:30 in the <em>morning</em>!” Suddenly, his appearance made sense. A dress shirt, pants, <em>shoes</em>.</p><p>“Yeah and ‘m late for 45 minutes, no thanks to you.”</p><p>You stopped right by the side of the road in front of the bar. “Is this what you’ve been doing? It’s why you’re always disappearing in the dead of the fucking night and was always tired in the mornings? You were working?” You were so baffled at this revelation. “<em>Why?”</em></p><p>Sans’ usual grin grew tense. “It’s no big deal. We need the money, you know, and getting part-time jobs ain’t really a problem for me.”</p><p>You wanted to help. This was <em>ridiculous</em>. He has work <em>and </em>school? He could barely fit sleep in his schedule. “I can—“</p><p>“No,” Sans cut you off sternly, “If you’re going to offer me money or donation or <em>something</em>, I’m not taking it. I’m not a charity case, kiddo.”</p><p>“But you’re my <em>friend. </em>I wanna help,” you insisted.</p><p>Sans held your gaze for a couple of moments before he relaxed and then reached up to tousle your hair. “That’s not your problem, kiddo. Just go back to the dorms and sleep, a’ight? I gotta milk this shift somehow.”</p><p>Before you could protest, he was already out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there, please read this! August is starting which means our online class is starting soon so I may not have enough free time as usual. I decided I will try to update once a week but with longer content now to make up for it. Although, I'm not sure if I can keep up to this new schedule so bear with me if I skip an update every now and then. Not to mention, I'm also going to open art commissions on twitter because if you guys don't know, I live in the Philippines and jeez, the COVID situation here is worsening. I haven't gone outside for four months straight because the risk of getting COVID is high and the medical fees are MUCH HIGHER. I've been helping my parents with as much as I can which is why I'm opening commissions.</p><p>That's it, basically. Hope you guys stay patient with the updates from now on! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Bonehead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk admitted a few things to you. A couple of moments with the gang. Then, a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. (no I'm not)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p><p>You slept for a total of four hours before Frisk was shaking you awake after your alarm had rung three separate times. You begrudgingly crawled out of bed feeling like crap due but still lighter than you did in days. Before you entered the bathroom, you pushed your phone into Frisk’s hands with only one demand, “Listen.”</p><p>The quick shower helped you feel at least a bit refreshed than minutes ago. As you sauntered back into your room, Frisk was in the middle of transferring the audio to their phone. They looked up at you with a smile. “I can’t promise you anything but... that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try.”</p><p>You sent them a lazy wink. “That’s all I needed to hear,” you drawled, extending your hand as Frisk returned your phone.</p><p>Their expression hardened. “Why the heck are you so tired? You didn’t sleep well?” Realization dawned on their face. “Did you slip out in the middle of the night? Did you literally just recorded this <em>this </em>morning?”</p><p>You unashamedly gave them a smile and a shrug. Frisk crossed their arms as they held your gaze. You finally sighed as your shoulders slumped. “<em>Yes. </em>Jeez, why are you getting your panties in a twist? I’m <em>fine.</em>”</p><p>“You could’ve been hurt!” Frisk retorted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sans was with me,” you said casually.</p><p>“<em>Sans?! </em>And he didn’t even stop you?” Frisk echoed as they looked at you in disbelief. “Didn’t he have a job...” Frisk trailed off when it was your turn to be disappointed.</p><p>“So,” you prompted dryly, “You knew. You let Sans sneak out these past few days so he can <em>work </em>at 1 a.m. in the morning and you didn’t bat an eye.”</p><p>“Sans is an adult. He can do what he wants,” Frisk pointed out. “I tried to stop him multiple times but it’s Sans. He always does what he wants.”</p><p>“Being an adult doesn’t mean he can automatically make sound decisions.” You huffed. “I want you to stop him. He’s barely even slept!” Your back straightened as your sleep-deprived mind hazily worked out a possible solution. “Ok, how about this. I <em>pay </em>him for his tutoring services.”</p><p>A guilty look crossed their face. “I couldn’t possibly ask you to <em>do </em>that—“</p><p>You lifted a hand to stop them. “No. Either you let me pay him or I swear to god, I will kick all of your asses.”</p><p>“But you’ve already done so much for us, Y/N! I’m refusing your threat.”</p><p>“And I will continue to do so!” You gritted your teeth. It didn’t look like Frisk was about to budge. Something nudged at the back of your mind as if you were forgetting something... something <em>important</em> that you can use in this specific conversation. “Or if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone about the <em>club</em>.”</p><p>This caught Frisk’s attention, their eyes slightly widening. “...What about the club?” they asked carefully. Something in their face said, ‘<em>Are you seriously blackmailing me to let you help us out?’</em></p><p>You smiled. “The whispers, the secret Saturday meetings, the ‘inside jokes.’” You should’ve felt bad for trying to use this to your advantage but you weren’t. It was all for a good cause. “You guys are hiding something. It’s obvious. You all know each other beyond the club, beyond the university even if you all stated you came from different places. That’s very suspicious.”</p><p>Frisk’s hard gaze wavered.</p><p>You took a step forward closer to them. “How do I know you’re not doing some illegal shit? How do I know you didn’t just rope me into this so all of you have a scapegoat? And lucky you, I’m rich so you don’t have to worry about me getting into jail!” Okay, this took an unexpected turn.</p><p>Frisk looked partly relieved. “What made you assume that we know each other beyond the university?”</p><p>Sleep-deprived you had no filter. “You are all <em>friends </em>with each other. Like literally? Who the hell befriends all the members of the club? So it was either you all were already friends <em>before </em>you made the club or you all are into some suspicious illegal shit.”</p><p>A smile tugged on their lips. “I promise you, nothing’s going on.”</p><p>You gave them a pointed look. “You’re not denying the suspicious and illegal part.”</p><p>They shrugged. Frisk paused for a moment, surveying your face. “I’m not supposed to tell you anything but... my gut says you’re a good person, Y/N. And I trust my gut. It kept me alive all this time. So, I’m going to go ahead and trust you, too.”</p><p>You kept quiet even though you could feel adrenaline in your blood as you realized Frisk was finally going to let you in on <em>their </em>secret.</p><p>“What we’re doing might seem suspicious to the outside person but it’s not. You see,” Frisk scrunched their nose up, trying to find the right words, “We’re hiding from...someone. And we’re trying to be as careful as possible. It’s why we have the secret Saturday meetings or the buddy system.”</p><p>You pursed your lips. “So, what? You guys in some sort of witness protection program or something?” That certainly cleared something up.</p><p>Frisk gave you an amused look. “...Or something,” they agreed. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you much but you really have nothing to worry about. We’re not trying to trick you. We’re just a bunch of nerds trying to run a club.”</p><p>You smirked, shooting out a hand to ruffle their hair. Frisk leaned back in surprise. “Nice try, kid. Now back to the topic at hand. Let me pay for your services.”</p><p>Frisk grunted as if they expected you to have forgotten all about that. “Y/N... that isn’t fair to you. I promise we’re getting by.”</p><p>“If you think I’m just going to let my <em>bone</em>friend—“ You stopped. Frisk furrowed their brows. “I just said bonefriend, didn’t I?”</p><p>Frisk nodded stiffly.</p><p>“We’re not boning,” you remarked before Frisk could even get that idea. “Which is sad. I don’t know why I called him that either.” A spark of recognition flashed through your mind. “Oh. Paps calls him lazybones and bonehead. I remember now. Hah. Sans would get a kick out of <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Frisk cleared their throat. “I think you should go back to sleep, Y/N. It’s a Saturday anyway. You don’t have classes.”</p><p>“But I wanted to help out in the club.”</p><p>“I know. We can manage for now. Just take a nap and you can still help after you’ve woken up.”</p><p>“<em>Stop. </em>You’re trying to change the subject again,” you said accusingly. “Let me pay or I swear, I will dig up your secrets and use them to threaten you.”</p><p>Frisk shook their head lightly. “Just go to sleep, Y/N.”</p><p>They weren’t taking you seriously. Ok, you need to amp it up. “Frisk. Remember what you said back at my ex’s house party?”</p><p>“...No?”</p><p>“You said you were going to <em>summon </em>monsters.” Your eyes glinted mischievously as your sleep-deprived mind connected the dots so much faster than your normal rested mind can do. “How exactly do you plan on doing that? We’re you going to do some kind of ritual or... did you already have ‘monsters’ at your disposal?”</p><p>Frisk bristled as their expression became unreadable.</p><p>“I’ll let you in on a little secret of mine. I can <em>see </em>them.” You bent down to their eye level. “No more than a few seconds a day. I thought it was some kind of vision at first but I was surprised because it won’t work on other people. Other <em>humans.</em>” You were spouting off your thoughts real-time. The more you kept talking, the more you were connecting every little thing. “It doesn’t work on you. <em>You’re </em>the odd one out in their weird little group but you’re also the leader. You’re a human, Frisk.”</p><p>You straightened back up as you began to pace inside your room. Your initial agenda was quickly forgotten as you tread heavily on the topic at hand. “And I assume you already know that. You take care of them. You keep them out of trouble... you made the club for them, didn’t you?  And I was an unknown variable. Some pesky human who just appeared out of nowhere and started to stick her nose in where it didn’t belong.”</p><p>“Y/N...”</p><p>“The spell,” you blurted out, your eyes going wide. “It was to see their true forms. The others aren’t humans. They’re... they’re the monsters you were talking about!” You glanced at Frisk for confirmation, like a kid asking for candy, but their expression seemed torn as they stared at you.</p><p>Frisk sighed, walking over to you to pull you towards their bed and sit down. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I like you, Y/N. And the others like you, too. But whatever you’re saying—“</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me I’m crazy,” you cut off. “Don’t deny it. I know what I see.”</p><p>“I’m not... denying it,” Frisk confessed as they clicked their jaw.</p><p>“Say it. Say they’re not humans.”</p><p>“...They’re not humans.” Frisk let out another sigh as you felt a surge of relief. It was <em>true. </em>You weren’t imagining things. The spell <em>worked. </em></p><p>“Fuck...” was the only thing you could say as your mind started to process everything as best it could. “Holy crap.”</p><p>“So,” Frisk said, upset, “I guess you really weren’t lying when you said you know something.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me my boyfriend is a literal skeleton?” you asked, only half-focused on what Frisk was saying.</p><p>Frisk shrugged.</p><p>“Oh my fucking <em>god</em>, he’s honestly just bones? I’m dating a skeleton?”</p><p>“Well, technically you two aren’t dating—“</p><p>“Shush, Frisk. This is so hardcore, I’m going to combust.”</p><p>“Y/N—“</p><p>“I still find him weirdly attractive, holy hell. Maybe <em>I’m </em>the weird one—“</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You stopped to finally look at Frisk. Their gaze was serious and you slowly tried to get a read of the room. It was time for serious talk.</p><p>“I’ll let you pay for his services and blackmail me. But you absolutely <em>cannot </em>tell anyone that you know. Especially Sans.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“Sans was the one who was most afraid of this happening, of you finding out. He had insisted very, very hard not to let you in on the club. Honestly, his judgment was right.” Frisk glanced at you before rolling their eyes. “I don’t think he’ll... react nonviolently with this information.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that,” you mused. <em>This </em>was the secret Sans was trying so hard to keep. It was why he was trying to make sure you wouldn’t get close to anyone at first. Too bad <em>for him</em>. You were having the time of your life. “Don’t worry Frisk, I’m not going to tell anyone.”</p><p>“You’re literally using this to blackmail me,” they said flatly while you snorted.</p><p>“That’s right,” you said in amusement. “Everything makes so much sense now. I mean, not everything. I have to know, where the hell did they come from?”</p><p>Frisk smiled. “Classified information, nosey human.”</p><p>There was an uneasy pause at the moment. Finally, you blurted out, “I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean to force the truth out of you. I hope this doesn’t get you in trouble or anything.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Frisk said softly. “I was actually talking myself into telling you the truth for a while now. I had to know if you’re going to stay or run telling me I’m crazy once I spilled out the truth. I didn’t want this friendship of ours to be built upon lies and deception. The others are happy to have you but I know they feel guilty to some extent because they’re hiding their true identities.”</p><p>Your lips curled into a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. This is the most interesting thing that’s happened to me. I’d be crazy to walk away from this.” You inhaled, your eyes trailing off. “Honestly... I love being friends with everyone. Why do you think I woke up in the middle of the night to drive to my ex’s house so I can tell him to ‘stay away from my friends’?”</p><p>Frisk looked to you, their mouth agape. “You did <em>not.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p>“You’re a literal <em>softie.”</em></p><p>“Frisk, shut up.” The two of you shared a laugh and you could see Frisk visibly relax.</p><p>“I’m glad,” they said out of nowhere, giving you a small smile. “I didn’t want this to end badly for everyone. I’m glad you’re so accepting of the unknown. I’m glad you already have knowledge of them beforehand. It made this talk so much easier.”</p><p>You bumped shoulders with the freshman. “Look who’s the softie now.” You side-glanced them. “Now, about that deal...”</p><p> </p><p>You spent the remaining of your afternoon sleeping in, even ignoring the growling of your stomach. You woke up around 5 feeling well-rested than this morning and then immediately, the guilt hit you. “Crap... Frisk knows. They’re real. They aren’t humans,” you murmured, tossing the words back and forth in your head. You weren’t... afraid of them. Somehow, it all just felt like the conversation happened in your head.</p><p><em>No. </em>The revelation doesn’t change anything. Nothing needs to change.</p><p>You crawled out of bed, pulling your hair into a messy bun before putting on your shoes. Alright, time to surprise your favorite people- er, monsters.</p><p>Half an hour later, you strolled into the clubroom with two boxes of pizza and a side of sushi. You never really wanted sushi but after than conversation from this morning, you had this compulsion to buy one and then eat them in front of Undyne just to see her reaction.</p><p>The pang of paint hit your nose once you open the door to the room. The room was being repainted in a light peachy color and without stepping inside, you already felt soft and at home. Papyrus was on top of a table while he gracefully painted the top corners of the room. Opposite of him was Undyne whose brushwork was all over the place but at least she was getting shit done. Frisk was nowhere to be seen, as well as Alphys. Mettaton was also helping, surprisingly, but kept scrunching his nose up in disdain. Blooky busied himself on his phone as he sat on the table where Papyrus was standing on while Sans was asleep in the corner.</p><p>You poked your head in, a bright smile on your face. “Hey, dorks!” you greeted.</p><p>Papyrus whipped his head towards you. “HUMAN! YOU’RE HERE!”</p><p><em>So, that explains the ‘human’ nickname, </em>you mused. “I see you’re all having the time of your life. Once you’re done, let’s go sit at the cafeteria and eat some good ‘ol pizza.”</p><p>Mettaton strolled over to you with a charming grin. “Darling, I’m so glad you’re here—“</p><p>“Sorry, Mett. If you think you can make me paint something when I’m wearing expensive ass hoodies, you got another thing coming.”</p><p>Mettaton stopped to huff and roll his eyes. “I’ll consider this as a favor.”</p><p>“Stop trying to dodge your task, metal head!” Undyne remarked. “Alphys asked you to!”</p><p>Mettaton flipped his hair back. “Ugh, whatever.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mettaton!” Papyrus said happily. “We’re almost done with this one wall! And then we can go hang out with Y/N!”</p><p>You stepped into the room, flinching with the strong smell of paint. “Hey Paps, you think Blook and Sans can come with me since they aren’t doing any work anyway?”</p><p> “Go ahead, Y/N! Don’t worry, they’ve done their share of work! Which is to keep us company! It honestly isn’t much but I appreciate it anyway.”</p><p>Papyrus was <em>great</em>. You caught Blook’s eye and you gestured for him to come with using your chin. After a quick kick towards Sans and a continuous set of death glares, the three of you made your way to the cafeteria.</p><p>“They work fast, don’t they?” you mused to the two once you were seated in the cafeteria. There were little to no people around since classes had ended a while ago and most of the students have gone home.</p><p>“The kid’s meticulous,” Sans replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Wanted everything back to normal as soon as possible and Paps and ‘Dyne were happy to oblige.” He eyed you apprehensively. “Speaking of Frisk, they asked to talk to me later.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s nice,” you hummed. You automatically sat beside him while Blook sat across the two of you. “Hey, Blook! How’ve you been? Feels like we haven’t hung out in days,” you said, simultaneously ignoring Sans’ implied accusation.</p><p>Blook sent you a little smile that had you melting. “I’m fine. I think I’m ready to start hanging out in the clubroom more.”</p><p>“That’s great! I’m glad you feel great enough for that, Blooky.” You continued with your small talk with Blook and Sans gave up to fall asleep on the table. A few minutes later, the rest of the club paraded across the cafeteria smelling vaguely of paint with a couple of smears on their faces. They were adorable. Mettaton only stopped by to sass you before he turned around to go back to dorms to shower.</p><p>The table erupted into life once the two noisiest bunch arrived. You sent a quick text to Frisk and Alphys to let them know that you were all in the cafeteria. “Hey, let’s eat while we’re waiting for the others to arrive!” You made a move for the pizza to which Papyrus swatted your hand reflexively. You pulled back, stunned. “Did you just slap my hand, <em>Papyrus?” </em></p><p>“Hehehe.” Sans’ shoulders started to shake and you shot him a glare even though he wouldn’t see it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Y/N! It was my instinct whenever Sans tried to grab food before it was served and you moved too much like my brother.” Good thing Papyrus had the sense to at least look abashed. “Oh, stars! I’m sorry I told you that you remind me of my brother. That is even <em>worse</em>.”</p><p>“Hey!” Sans’ head lazily shot up, propping his chin up with a hand. “That hurts, bro.”</p><p>You threw an arm around his shoulders and pushed your face next to his. “Yeah, I am <em>insulted</em>, Papyrus! I don’t want to be associated with <em>him.”</em></p><p>Sans snorted, pushing you off of him. “Get off me, dork.”</p><p>“But you’re my <em>bone</em>friend.”</p><p>There was a brief pause before the table erupted into snickers. “Bonefriend. Ha!” Undyne barked out a laugh, obviously very entertained by this fact.</p><p>Sans looked as if he didn’t know if he should be terrified or wheezing. “Who the <em>heck </em>taught you that?”</p><p>“Although I hate its implications, it is very suitable for you, Sans,” Papyrus stated. “Especially since we’re made of b—“ Undyne gave him an elbow to the chest and Papyrus clamped his jaw shut. “I mean. Puns. Yes. Horrible, crappy puns.”</p><p>You knew exactly what he was talking about which had you in on their ‘inside jokes’. “I didn’t know you like puns now, Paps,” you teased, feigning ignorance.</p><p>“I don’t!” He paused. “What I’m saying is it’s very suitable! As suitable as calling him lazybones and bonehead,” he continued stiffly. Undyne jabbed him again in the chest and you had to stop yourself from bawling over. “Not that we’re made of bones or anything! But we are. Because. We are humans.”</p><p>“Oh, god, I love you guys,” you said, giggling. “You’re literally adorable. I can’t. I’m dying over here.” You reached out to Papyrus’ hand on top of the table and gave him a small squeeze. “Thanks for the blessing, Pap. I will now include bonefriend as a very endearing endearment to my very sweet datemate.”</p><p>Papyrus’ anxiety melted away. “Of course, human! You can call my brother any dreadful pun endearment since the two of you are dating, no matter how fake it is, because you two are obviously very good friends!”</p><p>You ignored the urge to ‘aww’ at Papyrus’ phrasing. “You mean... <em>pun</em>dearment,” you said, wiggling your eyebrows.</p><p>A series of groans while you and Sans snickered like two kids. “<em>That </em>was pretty sweet of you, <em>sweet</em>heart.”</p><p>“I only learned from the best, <em>sugar</em>.”</p><p>You and Sans were ugly snorting now while the rest of the table was complaining in the background. “Geez, I don’t wanna hear any of this sappy crap!” Undyne threw her hands onto the table. “And partnered with ridiculous puns, too? It’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard!”</p><p>“I agree,” Papyrus seconded, looking mildly disturbed. “It’s like Y/N’s a clone of my brother. It’s <em>horrible</em>.”</p><p>“Pap, come on. Are you not going to support my ongoing <em>bro</em>mance?”</p><p>“<em>Sans, </em>no!”</p><p>“Sans, yes!”<br/>
“Sans, yes.”</p><p>You and Sans piped up at the same time before you met gazes and then erupted into fits of laughter. Unsurprisingly, you were vibing with Sans the most and it showed. Any more and you’d be convinced that you and he share one braincell together.</p><p>Frisk and Alphys finally joined the party in the middle of you trying to get Sans flustered, “—nd I know you just want a <em>pizza</em> this ass.”</p><p>“Hehe, no, I don’t, weir<em>dough</em>.”</p><p>“Frisk! Thank the stars you’re here!” Papyrus cried out once he spotted them. Frisk shot you an amused glance as they sat down at the head of the table while Alphys sat next to Undyne. “They’ve been going at it for eleven minutes! I’m going to crack my skull at this point!”</p><p>“Hey Frisk,” you called them with a shit-eating grin on your face, “What do you call a sleeping pizza?”</p><p>Frisk’s stare was the coldest expression you’ve ever seen them wear.</p><p>“A pizzZZZza,” you finished.</p><p>“Oh, <em>snrk</em>, my stars,” Sans choked out as he rasped out a laugh. “That is the <em>cheesiest </em>shit I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Thanks, babe. That means a lot to me,” you cooed.</p><p>“<em>Holy Asgore</em>, get a freaking room!” Undyne cried out.</p><p>You finally had mercy for your friends and stopped the whole affair by opening the boxes of pizza without Papyrus swatting your hands. It was an enjoyable afternoon as you settled down into normal conversation with them and a reasonable amount of teasing and puns. At one point, you shot Frisk a glance before you opened your sushi platter and popped one in your mouth.</p><p>“Hey, anyone wants some sushi?” you asked and you could almost see Frisk’s eyes popping out of their skull at the corner.</p><p>Undyne began to choke on her pizza and Alphys immediately began to rub her back, looking apologetic. “T-thanks, Y/N, but I don’t think U-undyne and I eat sushi... or fish in general.”</p><p>You tilted your head. “Why not? You guys allergic?” You offered Papyrus and he shook his head vehemently while casting glances at Undyne.</p><p>“Uh, that is definitely not it!” Papyrus commented. “But it’s a matter of preference!”</p><p>You offered the platter to Blook who looked at it curiously. “C’mon, try it out, Blooky.”</p><p>“...Sure.” Silence fell on top of the group while they watch Blooky eat one. There was a (hilarious) collective gasp. “It’s eh.”</p><p>“You think your ghost sandwich can do better?” you joked.</p><p>“...yes.”</p><p>You fought off the urge to laugh as you pushed the platter in front of Sans and Frisk. “Vanilla, don’t tell me you’re gonna skip this one out, too?”</p><p>“<em>Sans</em>, don’t you dare—“ Undyne started and this seemed to just urge Sans more as he picked one up between his fingers.</p><p>“I’m not allergic to fish,” Sans stated with a slow wink as he dropped one into his mouth. “Mhm, tastes... so<em>fish</em>ticated.”</p><p>“<em>Sans</em>,” Papyrus groaned.</p><p>“What is up with that look on your faces?” you asked with a huff of laughter. “I reckon you all really don’t like sushi, huh?”</p><p>Undyne rubbed her palms over her face. “I wanna kick your ass so bad right now, punk.”</p><p>Frisk didn’t know whether to reprimand you or laugh with you because they definitely found the whole thing hilarious. They’d always wanted to see their reactions. “Okay, enough jokes aside, I have something I want to announce to the group.” They turned their head towards you, a smile on their face. “Your ex is getting suspended for a week.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped. “No shit?” You couldn’t help the grin on your face. “We’re asshole-free for the next week?” Your excitement was short-lived however as your face dropped. “Crap. Oh, no. He’s <em>definitely </em>getting revenge when he comes back.”</p><p>Frisk pursed their lips. “So, then, what do you suggest we do, Y/N?”</p><p>Your eyes fluttered to the ceiling, trying to think of something. “Okay... remember your buddy system thing?”</p><p>Before Sans could even retort, you answered, “I was eavesdropping that first time, okay? Undyne caught me. Now, moving past that, I’d want you all to retighten that system. It’s a good one, okay? Sans was right. You all can’t go anywhere alone, it’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“You really think he’d pull something?” Sans asked.</p><p>“Yeah. And I’m afraid it’ll resort to violence,” you admitted. “You can never be too sure.”</p><p>Frisk cleared their throat. “If that’s the case then, Sans, you should be with Y/N.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright, I don’t want to be a bother—“</p><p>“Sure,” Sans cut off, nodding at Frisk. “He’s <em>your </em>ex. You’re the one he’s more inclined to hurt, kid,” he said to you.</p><p>Your brows furrowed. “Are you sure? But—“</p><p>“No buts, Y/N!” Papyrus remarked. “For once, my brother is right! And it is his duty as your datemate to protect you and he has the skills to do so.”</p><p>Sans’ expression turned soft.</p><p>You quipped a brow. “Really? This guy?” You pointed a thumb towards him.</p><p>“Rude,” Sans scoffed with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>You threw an arm around him and nuzzled the side of his face. “I’m kidding! Kinda. But if you all think that then sure, I guess.”</p><p>As soon as that was settled, the topic about your ex was thrown to the side and their comfortable chatter filled the space until you eventually forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p>Before Wednesday came rolling around, the club had finished repainting the room and let it dried out for two whole days before you secretly drove back and forth from your house to ‘get’ some of your personal things that you haven’t been using in forever. By the time the clubroom was officially reopened, everything was wholly redecorated.</p><p>A plush soft carpet rug took up half of the room, filling the floor with a fluffy base. You had decided against any couch or sofas since it was too big and there was no way you could sneak it inside the university in the first place so you opted for bean bags; two enormous ones that you could sink into like a bed. You wanted to bring in more but they were already occupying so much space. You also hired someone to install a bookshelf so that dusty, old cabinet can go which left plenty of space for Frisk’s trusty table and chair that you didn’t dare replace no matter how much you wanted to.</p><p>More than that, you also installed LED strip lights on the corners of the room for party days <em>and</em> lazy days. You also found a pocket-sized smart video projector collecting dust in your room so you brought it back to the club and left it on the bookshelf for movie nights!</p><p>“This is...” Frisk trailed off, their eyes wide as they scanned the room.</p><p>“Freaking awesome!” Undyne continued as she pushed her way into the room and proceeded to hog a whole beanbag for herself. “It’s like Y/N’s mini-sized room in here!”</p><p>“Huh, I guess it does,” you mused.</p><p> Papyrus kept ooh-ing and aah-ing at every little thing even as he took off his shoes so he could feel the rug’s softness beneath his feet. “This certainly feels like a lounge area more than a clubroom now.”</p><p>“At least you didn’t install a TV,” Sans joked as he nudged you. “Or a mini-fridge.”</p><p>“Hey, that took a lot of self-control.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m proud of you, kid.”</p><p>“Course you are, vanilla.”</p><p>Mettaton was loving every inch of it. “It’s up to par to my beloved greatness! I <em>love </em>it.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, it’s comfy and nice. It’s nice, Y/N,” Alphys said to you, an appreciative smile on her face.</p><p>“I second that,” Blook agreed, his eyes eagerly drinking in the sight. “Yeah... I’ll hang out here more from now on.”</p><p>You let them appreciate what you’ve done with the room as Frisk pulled you to the side. Before Frisk could launch into a full-on lecture, you started, “Hey, you said no buying. I didn’t buy anything.”</p><p>Frisk paused. “...Really?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s all from my house. Some of them weren’t even used at all. Like that shelf and that rug. They were just stocked inside a closet waiting to be used.”</p><p>“I suppose... it would be bad if I made you return it.”</p><p>A cheeky grin lifted on your face. “Yes.”</p><p>“Because it’ll just be money wasted. So, technically... this is a donation. Even if the club isn’t even accepting donations.”</p><p>You hummed in agreement.</p><p>Frisk rolled their eyes. “Okay, fine, you win. But there’s something else I wanted to inform you about. Alphy redesigned the door.”</p><p>You looked at the wooden door, narrowing your eyes. “I don’t see any changes...?”</p><p>“It only opens for us now. Plus it’s made out of another layer of magic so it would be hard to, let’s say, break down the door.”</p><p>Disbelief crossed your face. “You’re kidding.” <em>Magic</em>?</p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking, Y/N?”</p><p>“Well, no, but, what the fuck?” You stared at the doorknob with your mouth agape. “What do you mean it only opens for us?”</p><p>“It automatically locks the door when someone other than us tries the doorknob. So we don’t need keys for it now. We don’t have to worry about manually locking it up every night.”</p><p>“No shit?”</p><p>Frisk was very entertained and mildly proud of your reaction. “No shit.”</p><p>“<em>How</em>?” you asked. You didn’t doubt them, not for a moment. If monsters who can look like humans can exist then who knows what else is out there?</p><p>“That’s all I can reveal to you, nosey human,” they said with a grin. “I didn’t want you to worry about security in the clubroom anymore so I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>“Thanks. No, like, I appreciate it. I was just about to hire someone to install locks and alarms. <em>This </em>is so much better.”</p><p>Frisk’s expression turned soft. “I look out for my friends and family. That includes you.” They winked. “Considering you and Uncle Sans are getting quite close now.”</p><p>“Ugh, yuck. He’s your Uncle?”</p><p>“Kind of. He looked out for me when I was a kid. But I’m his boss so.”</p><p>Your grin widened. “You can call me your Auntie, then.”</p><p>Frisk snorted. “You are hooked.”</p><p>Faking a gasp, you shot them an offended look. “I am <em>not.</em>”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” they said with a wink before slipping inside the room with you complaining behind them.</p><p> </p><p>That same day, you stood in front of Sans’ room in the middle of the night, clad by darkness. You haven’t been waiting long when the door swung open, revealing Sans’ hard expression upon seeing you. Like he knew you were out here.</p><p>“Turn around and go back to sleep,” you ordered him in a hushed tone.</p><p>Sans quirked a brow then gestured to his clothes. “Do I look like I’m going out right now?” He was dressed in his usual jacket and shorts, no sign of a dress shirt or shoes. You might’ve immediately assumed he would’ve been stubborn enough to disobey Frisk’s request.</p><p>You held his gaze. “Well, you certainly opened the door.”</p><p>“Yes. To tell you that <em>you </em>turn around and go back to sleep.”</p><p>“How did you even know I was here?”</p><p>He looked mildly smug. “Lucky guess.”</p><p>“Lucky guess, my ass,” you huffed. <em>You mean magic? </em>“So, does this mean you’re okay with me paying you?”</p><p>Sans let out a sigh, his expression dropping as he glanced back towards his room. “...Yeah. But only because Pap was getting worried.”</p><p>You nodded once. “Good. I’m glad Papyrus still has that effect on you, no matter how annoying it is sometimes.”</p><p>Sans shrugged. “Okay. Good night, I guess.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>But you stayed put, your feet planted in its place as you stared at Sans. Seeing that you haven’t moved at all, Sans pushed his hands inside his jacket pockets. “...You need anything?” he asked after a beat.</p><p><em>Crap</em>. <em>How do I tell him I wanted to see skeleton Sans? </em>Your jaw refused to move. As if on cue, your phone began to buzz in your pocket. You had set in on silent mode but the vibrations were loud enough to hear in the dead of the night.</p><p>Something clicked in Sans’ mind. “He bothering you?” he asked slowly, watching your reaction.</p><p>You looked away.</p><p>Sans was quiet for a moment before asking, “Want me to beat him up?”</p><p>You snorted, rolling your eyes. “No.” Your mind flashed to that memory of skeleton Sans comforting you in the middle of your panic attack. “Can I have a hug instead?” You grimaced. “I mean, only if you want to- I’m not... uh, only if it’s okay. For you.”</p><p>Sans chuckled, seemingly amused by your stumbling of words. “Never thought I’d see you unsure of something.”</p><p>You fought off the heat threatening to creep up your cheeks. “I just want some comfort from my verte<em>bae</em>.”</p><p>Sans’ grin widened, his eyes seemingly lighting up in the dark as a look of adoration flashed across his face. “Who could say no when you’ve asked me so nicely?”</p><p>Before he could change his mind, you closed the distance between the two of you and just laid your head on his shoulder without moving your arms. Sans was uncertain where to put his hands as well but settled on caressing the back of your head. You sighed contently and loosely snaked your arms around his waist and almost literally melted.</p><p>You spotted his other hand still in his pocket so you raised yours as if asking him for something. “Hand,” was the only word you said.</p><p>Sans let out another deep chuckle and his chest rumbled beneath you as you sharply inhaled. “What’s the magic words?” he teased.</p><p>“Fuck off, vanilla.”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Uhm... fuck me?”</p><p>“...I’ll revoke your cuddle card.”</p><p>“...Hold my fucking hand.” You huffed. “Please.”</p><p>“That’s not the magic words but okay.” Sans pulled his hand from his pocket and awkwardly placed it on top of yours. Bones replaced his flesh and you sagged at the familiarity. You quietly rubbed your thumb across where his palm should be, feeling the ridges and smoothness of his bones. There was a strange buzz at the tips of your fingers. You didn’t lift your head to look at his eyes.</p><p>You and Sans had a silent and brief moment. As soon as his hand turned back to human, you pulled back with a content smile on your face. “Thanks, bonehead.”</p><p>“Anytime.” There was a distant look on his face as he stared at you.</p><p>Your lips curled into a smile. “Really? Anytime?”</p><p>He didn’t respond as you turned to head back to your room. Before you entered, you paused to look back at him still watching you. “What’re the magic words?”</p><p><em>“I’m the greatest comedian you’ve ever met?” </em> His eyes were full of mirth and you ignored the warmth in your chest.</p><p>“Jokes on you. <em>I’m </em>the greatest comedian you’ve ever met.”</p><p>Before you closed the door, you heard Sans’ deep laugh while you couldn’t wipe the grin off your face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole week, you made sure to spare some time to hang out with all of them. It was the one week you’d be asshole-free and you wanted to revel in all its peaceful glory. You hung out with Blook and danced to his beats. You visited Mettaton during his theater practice. You accompanied Paps through his process of getting a driver’s license. You watched another anime using the club’s new projector with Alphys and Undyne. You pestered Frisk to tell you more about the monsters when you got them alone.</p><p>And Sans, well, he was like lint ever since he’s been assigned to be your new ‘buddy’. He never left you alone by yourself unless you had other members with you. He followed you when you were in the dorm building by yourself but he kept himself in his own room. He was there when you secretly snuck out to go to the mall and just unwind and it became a trip to the mall with Sans. He dragged your ass back to university when you decided to go out drinking in some bar. For some reason, you weren’t annoyed at all. He kept a respectful distance but also stuck by you.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>It wasn’t a surprise when you found yourself comfortable enough with him that you wouldn’t hesitate to grab one of his jackets when all of yours were taken by Papyrus when he said he’d pass by the laundromat. Then you paused right by the door and backtracked back to their closet and rummaged for his same shirt and shorts. By the time you went downstairs for breakfast, you were dressed as Sans. Unlike him, you wore shoes. There was <em>no </em>way you’d wear slippers to classes.</p><p>“Oh, holy hell. We have two Sanses now,” Undyne announced as you sauntered into the kitchen. You grinned and twirled around. “You were right, Paps. You <em>do </em>have two brothers.”</p><p>Papyrus made a disapproving sound at the back of his throat at the sight of you. “Well, it’s not that I’d question your fashion choices, Y/N, but I did take all your clothes today. It would’ve been nice if you asked Mettaton for some clothes though.”</p><p>At the sound of his name, Mettaton looked up from his awfully thick script and scrunched his face at the sight of you. “Horrible morning indeed,” he murmured loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>“Rude!” you said. You turned to Alphys, sending her a cheeky grin. “What do you think of my Sans cosplay, Alphy?”</p><p>“100% accurate,” Alphys approved with a thumbs up.</p><p>You let out a laugh and took your seat beside Sans whose eyes were twinkling in amusement the moment you stepped into his view. “Having fun there?”</p><p>In a flash, you pushed your phone to the nearest person which was Frisk and then pulled Sans to his feet. “Take a picture of us! We’re twinsies!”</p><p>Frisk took a picture with an entertained grin before giving your phone back to you. Papyrus served a plate of spaghetti in front of you. Every day, he practiced his spaghetti making skills. Undyne was too impatient to learn the ‘softer’ way of cooking so she basically was also a sitting duck when it comes to making breakfast now. Ever since that cooking training in your house, Papyrus had significantly improved and you could stomach his meals without fail. That always seemed to brighten his day up.</p><p>“Oh god, Paps, this is your best batch yet!” you commented after taking a forkful of spaghetti. It definitely still wasn’t a breakfast meal but it’s a Papyrus meal so that makes up for it.</p><p>Papyrus blushed. “It is? I mean, of course, it is! I’ll have to beat that record and make a better batch tomorrow!”</p><p>As fun as it was to eat spaghetti every day, you were slowly getting sick of it. “Hey, Paps. Why don’t you try other dishes? What about breakfast dishes? You know, challenge yourself a little.”</p><p>Papyrus tapped a hand to his chin, seriously considering your request. “You know what? You’re right, Y/N! Spaghetti dishes have become a comfort zone of mine. I need to go out there and master <em>every </em>dish there is!”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do great, Paps. I’ll support you every step of the way,” you said genuinely, a warm expression on your face.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Y/N! Your support is much appreciated.”</p><p>Your phone buzzed in your hand and you automatically chose to ignore it but your eyes glanced at the screen only to see Sans’ contact name pop out on the notifications. You shot him an incredulous look but he didn’t meet your gaze, only continued to scroll through his phone. You were too curious to even let it slide so you opened your messages as you consciously ignored the other notifications that flooded your phone.</p><p><strong>short legs</strong>: simp</p><p>Sans needed an update to his contact name.</p><p>you: *you’re* the simp here, vanilla</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>...</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>for my brother???? hell yes</p><p>you: exACTLY. you’re a simp for your brother. i need attention too, d8m8</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>is someone jealous</p><p>you: guess who’s wearing **your** clothes. i win this round</p><p><strong>bonefriend</strong>: against my brother???? lol no way</p><p>you: you know what, u r right. paps always wins. no matter what. i have nothing against such a COOL person</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>now *that* is one way to make me like you.</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>:O</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>YOU’RE the simp</p><p>you: yes i’m simping for u to give me attention. pls</p><p>Sans sent you a meme of two hands cupping the word ‘attention’.</p><p>You began to snicker loudly.</p><p>you: thank u for blessing me queen</p><p><strong>bonefriend: </strong>am i being a good d8m8</p><p>you: .............</p><p>
  <strong>bonefriend: nevermindfuckoff,y/n</strong>
</p><p>You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face as you sent him the message while simultaneously looking at his reaction.</p><p>you: yes you’re doing a great job, babe. keep it up and i’ll reward u;-) &lt;3</p><p>“Sans, Y/N, stop texting each other when you’re literally right next to each other!” Papyrus cried out. “We’ve been watching you two for the last minute!”</p><p>“For the nth time, get a fucking room, <em>dorks</em>,” Undyne remarked as she and Alphys shared a look.</p><p>Sans’ face had liberally darkened as he shut his phone close and left it on the table. You wore a smug grin for the rest of the breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>You and Sans had arrived almost a minute late to your first class with you teasing him incessantly. “Vanilla, just gwab my hand and be a good datemate, uwu,” you cooed.</p><p>“Shut up, <em>stars</em>.”</p><p>The two of you bickered back and forth like an old couple before settling in your seats. Sans immediately lifted his hood to evidently hide away from you.</p><p>“Oh come on, Sansy. Don’t block me out.”</p><p>He let out a gruff and annoyed sound at the back of his throat. In an effort to pester the heck out of him, you reached to grab his hand to grab his attention. “Ow!”</p><p>“Calm down, you dramatic dumbass,” you remarked.</p><p>“you nicked my hand on an upturned nail, stupid.”</p><p>“Oh.” You pulled his hand closer to survey it. “Sorry. Let me see.” As you turned your attention towards the hand you’ve been holding, you almost didn’t flinch to see bone as if it was a normal random occurrence. You raised an eyebrow, grazing your thumb over the small scratch on his index finger distal phalanx. “It’s just a scratch, you big crybaby.”</p><p>At that moment, you froze. Because sometime in the morning, you had bumped into Alphys and saw her monster form for a few quick seconds. This meant that for this day, you’d have exhausted your quota of ‘seeing’ their true forms.</p><p>“it’s fine. no need to stare at it so intently,” Sans said awkwardly, snapping you out of your trance as he pulled his hand away.</p><p>Your stomach dropped.</p><p>He wasn’t turning back. Even after your <em>touching </em>moment. You blinked owlishly at him, staring into his white eye lights, and his grin that ever so slowly dropped. “do i have something on my face?”</p><p>You couldn’t find your voice. Here you were, looking right at the skeleton form of what you’d considered to be your closest friend yet.</p><p>His expression twisted into mild fear as he, too, becomes frozen in place.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal your professor and that seemed to snap you out of your daze. Your hands shot out on instinct when he moved to turn away from you, grasping either side of his hood to get him out of anyone’s sight. “Dumbass, if <em>I </em>can see you then everyone else can.” Your heart was racing as you hear the professor start his lecture.</p><p>Sans was staring at you in surprise before turning back to his hands. “crap. <em>crapcrapcrap.”</em></p><p>You pulled down the sleeves of his arms to cover his boney hands. “No time for panic, bonehead. Sneak out. <em>Now.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I don't usually want to leave yall hanging (heh) but i was excited to post this update. Which is now. </p><p>Update: i changed my tumblr username from serialundertaler to charamelwrites for convenience reasons. please drop by and send me an ask, i love that shit. </p><p>also, commission art from your local fanfic writer, pls (me!!). my rates are on my pinned post on tumblr. i will also draw skeletons for the same rates!!!!! </p><p>here's my site if yall are interested;-) <a href="https://charameldraws.carrd.co/"> charameldraws.carrd.co </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Seeing is believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Encounter. Meeting another monster. And then finally progress in the monsters' plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p><p>You slapped Sans’ shoulder who had taken his time staring into your unsurprised gaze. “I said there’s no <em>time</em>!” you half-whispered, tugging his hood down even more.</p><p>He leaned away from you, his brow bones furrowing. “how do i know if it’s just <em>you </em>who’s messing up?” he replied back. You realize that his voice was a tinge deeper than normal.</p><p>...Was this his real one?</p><p>Don’t get distracted!</p><p>You grabbed his hand, shooting him a glare as you tapped the person in front of you. Sans instantly panicked, hiding further into his jacket as he hissed, “<em>what are you doing?” </em></p><p>The girl in front twisted around, annoyance flashing on her face.</p><p>You smiled. “Hope you’re eating right or else you’ll end up like my friend here,” you joked, showing her Sans’ hand who had stilled the moment her eyes landed on it.</p><p>She briefly glanced at the hand then quirked a brow. “Isn’t it too early for Halloween?” Sans tugged back but you remained gripping his wrist. A mischievous smile flittered on her face. “Where’d you buy that? My boyfriend would totally get his kick off it.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. It’s DIY. Totally not in stores,” you remarked as you pushed Sans to get out of his seat. This time, he complied after pulling his sleeves over his hands. He had watched you sneak out enough times to know when the right time to dash towards the door was and you let out a hum of approval once the two of you were out of the door.</p><p>You automatically slipped your hand inside his pocket, intertwining them and giving them a little squeeze. He shot you a surprised look under his hood, his grin stifling. You pulled him a little closer to you as you passed by random students along the hallway. “Keep your head down, dumbass.”</p><p>He was quiet but you knew he probably had a thousand questions in his mind. What he didn’t know was that you were terrified right now. Terrified of what’s to come and how he’ll take all of this. Still, you kept an easy smile on your face to hide how scared you were now that the one person- or monster, in this case- that Frisk warned you about not finding out... had to find out.</p><p>You shook your head and pulled out your phone to send Frisk a text. Sans immediately swiped your phone away. “Hey! Dude, what the hell?”</p><p>“who are you texting?” he asked, his eyes trained on you. You knew that look. It was his lie-detector look.</p><p>You huffed, briefly wondering if you should tell him. You didn’t want Frisk to be involved in <em>your</em> mistake<em>.</em> “Why? You afraid I’m gonna tell someone that my boyfriend’s a skeleton?” you asked, easily deflecting his question. “Come on, it’s not like you don’t know that I’ve known for a while.”</p><p>“Hey! Hey, Y/N!” Someone across the hall called for you. Sans had stilled beside you. You lifted your gaze to find that it was that guy from- who was it again... Oh! That director from Mettaton’s play! You can’t deal with the crap right now and you knew just the thing to get him to leave you.</p><p>You quickly pulled Sans into your arms, effectively hiding the rest of his face from anyone’s eyes, and giving him an emotional embrace. This definitely made the director guy stop and hesitate as you cradled the back of Sans’ head over the hood as gently as you can. You closed your eyes for added effect.</p><p>One...two...three... You chalked up your thrumming in your chest as being nervous.</p><p>You opened an eye to peek if he was still there. He had already turned around and had decided not to bother you and your boyfriend’s moment.</p><p>You pulled away a couple of seconds later with a smug grin. “We’re clear.”</p><p>“<em>we </em>need to talk,” Sans remarked.</p><p>Your grin dropped. You nervously drummed your fingers on your thigh. “Uh... right now? There’s the janitor closet—“</p><p>“no. somewhere safe,” he cut off. His expression was unreadable... which just made you more nervous. The usual mirth and lax in his eyes were gone. It was just two white eye lights from hollow sockets. “clubroom. now.”</p><p>You swallowed your fear and stepped closer to him. “Alright. But you’ve gotta hide your face behind me.” You made a move for his hand but he moved out of the way.</p><p>“just walk. i can take care of myself.”</p><p>You turned around and started to walk, hiding the flash of dismay on your face. He was acting like a jerk again. It was just like that time you first met him.</p><p>Nevertheless, the two of you were tense and on-guard as you made your way towards the clubroom. For some reason, the walk seemed like it lasted for longer than the usual minutes. Or maybe it was the paranoia talking. Normally enough, nobody seemed to take any kind of interest towards you and Sans.</p><p>The two of you finally arrived at the clubroom after excruciatingly dodging all the students running in out and out of their own clubrooms along the way. The door opened as you turned the knob and was visibly disappointed to find it empty. You were alone in this fight, supposedly so.</p><p>You heard the door click behind you. Opting to not let Sans intimidate you, you turned to face him with your arms crossed. “Okay, look. Whatever this is- it’s not <em>my </em>fault. I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Sans let his hood drop, his posture tense as he eyed you carefully. He pushed his fists into his pockets. “i know,” he said tensely. His teeth never parted when he talked but it does move animatedly. Huh. Interesting.</p><p>You swatted the thoughts away. You’d schedule another rude staring with Sans for another time. Right now, you have to speak up before he does. “Before you say anything, I want you to know that I’ve always known. And it doesn’t matter. It <em>didn’t </em>matter. I’ve had a hunch before entering the club and I confirmed it while I was <em>in </em>the club. And like I said, it didn’t matter.” You took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. “I don’t care if you guys are monsters in disguise. You know why? It’s because you’re <em>good </em>people. You treated me better than any other human did in my entire life. You guys are my <em>friends. </em>If you think that I’ll be willing to throw it all away because you apparently aren’t humans, you’re <em>wrong.”</em></p><p>Sans opened his mouth to speak but you held up a hand while taking another step closer. “If you’re going to say something like ‘stay away from my friends’ to protect you and your group, I swear I will personally kick your ass. <em>I </em>did that first. I stood up against a person who was trying to hurt you!” You jabbed a finger to your chest. “Do I look like that kind of person when you met me, Sans? No. Because I didn’t have anyone important enough to treat them like that!”</p><p>Sans blinked at you. You continued. You took another step closer, one step away from being chest to chest with him. “Don’t you dare freak out on me and kick me off to the curb. I’m your <em>friend</em>. If you freak out, I’m personally going to use Papyrus and Undyne against you.”</p><p>There was a momentary pause before Sans tilted his head fractionally to the side. “...you taunted ‘dyne by eating sushi in front of her.”</p><p>You almost choked. “I-i, well, I didn’t say I was smart, did I?” An embarrassing heat crept to your cheeks.</p><p>“no. you’re not.” The two of you shared a cheeky smile before Sans turned serious again. “look, kid. i like you—“</p><p>“Like, as a friend?”</p><p>“—yes. and my friends have taken a liking to you, too,” he said gruffly, looking a bit disgruntled to be admitting that fact. “and i personally think that letting you in the club was dangerous. even more so when i had the feeling that you <em>could </em>see through our glamour. but...”</p><p>You pursed your lips. “You kept me close because you were suspicious of me,” you said flatly. “I mean, it’s not like you haven’t said that out loud. <em>Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer, </em>right?”</p><p>His mouth twitched upward. “right. but i was also kind of hoping that you were a fluke. this means we have got to do precautionary measures.” He held your gaze steady. “measures like get rid of you or something.”</p><p>Your breathing got hitched in your throat.</p><p>He dialed down the intimidation a bit. “but as you said, you’re not just any human. you’re our friend.” He stopped, uncertainty flashing across his boney face. “that complicates things.” He flicked his eyes over your form slowly and you fought off the urge to shiver. “and i would’ve liked to take care of the matter with my own hands but... i’ve already made that mistake before. and the others would most likely rally against me. that’s too much work for one skeleton.”</p><p>You could feel the tension slipping away from your shoulders as hope fluttered in your chest. “So... what does that mean?” You took another step closer, your eyes were anticipative. Apparently, Sans panicked because one moment, the two of you were standing in the middle of the clubroom and the next, the two of you were covered in utter darkness. Your heart dropped as you looked around but your eyes couldn’t pick up on anything other than <em>black, black, black</em>.</p><p>You whirled towards Sans to find him several feet away from you as opposed to where you were a couple of seconds earlier. From here, you could see that his sockets had darkened. “Sans... where the fuck are we?”</p><p>“uh...” he said eloquently.</p><p>A burst of light appeared before you... or several. Four orange buttons were hovering in front of you, glowing ominously in the dark. “What’s happening?” Your hands itched to touch one of the buttons but your fear of the unknown was holding you back. And for good reason. “Sans, you better explain what’s happening or I’m going to <em>fight </em>you.”</p><p>“don’t!” he said too quickly, panic evident in his tone.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>Sans sighed before rubbing a hand over his boney face. “this is called an... encounter. it’s a... monster thing.” You waited for him to tell you more with your arms crossed. He doesn’t.</p><p>Grunting, you asked, “Okay. So <em>what </em>is an encounter?”</p><p>“it’s like... a confrontation scene between two people. i panicked and pulled you into one.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, trying to process it. This was definitely not the weirdest thing you’ve seen all day. And knowing the monster club, something weird was almost always happening or connected with them. “...And why do you want to confront me?” You wanted to ask one more question but if you knew Sans, he’d be more likely to dodge them than answer. So, one at a time it is.</p><p>“it’s more than that. it’s like having to learn more about you without having to guess if you were lying or not.”</p><p>“But you could tell if I’m lying.”</p><p>“i also have the tendency to doubt things even when it’s right in my face.”</p><p>You huffed, looking at the buttons one by one. “So... what’re these flying things for?” You had briefly glanced at that weird glowing heart thing just in front of you but you paid it no mind.</p><p>“i don’t really want to explain. it is what it is.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Lazy ass. Okay. Then why don’t you have the buttons?”</p><p>“i pulled you into it so... it’s your first move.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. “So, the next move’s yours? It’s like taking turns?” Huh. Interesting. “...What do you want to know more about me?”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“You said it’s like having to learn more about me.” You glanced up to meet his gaze. “What did you want to know?”</p><p>Sans’ expression remained unreadable. “nothing.”</p><p>You glared at him. How do you get your fake boyfriend to be emotionally vulnerable with you? He clearly won’t tell you anything more so you were on your own. You eyed the options once again. There was the fight button to which he reacted negatively. It’s not like you would want to fight him. He also didn’t deserve your mercy. You furrowed your brows at the ITEMS option.</p><p>The ACT button had grabbed your attention and before you could think about it, you hovered your hand over it and the options had changed.</p><p>
  <em>Check, Pun, Flirt, Honesty Talk</em>
</p><p>Your lips curled into a smile. It was things you were normally doing with him. Honesty Talk, huh... You and Sans hadn’t had one in weeks. The Check option had you second guessing so it was the next button you pressed.</p><p>
  <strong>* Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* Has grown fond of you. Wants to trust you.</strong>
</p><p>You almost choked at the words as you swept your wide eyes towards him.</p><p>A nervous look flashed across his face. “what does it say?”</p><p>“Oh gods,” you sputtered, releasing your breath that you didn’t realize you’ve been holding. “So, you can’t read what I see.” You were most likely blushing right now. “If you think I’m telling you, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>The options disappeared in front of you and you could see it now appeared right before him. You watched his face, any sign of a reaction. His expression softened, his cheekbones slightly turning blue. Wait, was this his skeleton version of blushing?</p><p>“What does it say?”</p><p>“if you think i’m telling you, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>“...Ass.”</p><p>“could say the same to you, <em>sweet cheeks</em>.”</p><p>Your smirk widened. “Oh, you <em>cheeky </em>little bastard.”</p><p>A couple of moments later, the darkness slowly dissolved and you found yourself standing chest to chest with Sans, where you should’ve been before the Encounter happened. You found yourself brimming with confidence after that whole Check thing as you leaned even closer. “So, the Check thing...?”</p><p>“...indirectly answers what you wanted to know most.”</p><p>“So, you’re not going to kick me out of the club,” you stated firmly. “Or the friend group.”</p><p>“i guess ‘m not.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“okay.”</p><p>“So, what does yours say?”</p><p>Sans chuckled, pushing you off of him playfully. “nice try, kid.”</p><p>“Come on. We had some kind of moment. Are you seriously not going to tell me?”</p><p>“nah, it’s more fun this way,” he replied, his eyes almost shining bright. Sans moved across the room to sit down on the plush floor. Whatever he read had melted all of his doubts about you. It was, frankly, infuriating.</p><p>“I should’ve picked a fight with you,” you muttered under your breath as you plopped down in front of him. “Okay. I have a million questions.”</p><p>“this isn’t a question and answer bit.”</p><p>You frowned. “But your secret’s finally out to <em>me, </em>your best friend!”</p><p>Sans’ grin grew as he tilted his head to the side. “paps is my best friend.”</p><p>“Yeah but he’s also your brother,” you pointed out. “You have, like, familial bond or something. But we don’t <em>and </em>you like me. So whether you want to or not, I’m your best friend, vanilla.”</p><p>“who told you i like you?”</p><p>You shot him a smug look.</p><p>He dropped the subject. “okay, so when did you start seeing our...monster forms?”</p><p>“Since the day we met. Where did you and the rest of the group come from?”</p><p>“under mt. ebott. why are you seeing our monster forms?”</p><p>“I did a spell I found online. What do you mean under Mt. Ebott?”</p><p>“monsters were stuck underground for thousands of years. we were all under mt. ebott. what spell? are you telling me you’re a mage?”</p><p>“I’m not a mage? I’m just a normal human. <em>Why </em>were you all stuck under the mountain?” Now that you mentioned it, you vaguely remembered Frisk or Blook telling you that they came under the mountain. Everything was making a lot of sense now. </p><p>“dunno. i think there was a war between humans and monsters centuries ago and the human mages won and trapped us all underground.” Sans eyes narrowed. “you might be a mage descendant... what kind of spell did you do?”</p><p>“Something about seeing true forms. I never even expected it to work, you know. Then it did. And I thought you were evil or something.”</p><p>Sans snorted. “that’s wack.”</p><p>“You kinda were an asshole. Really thought I was onto something. Then I accidentally befriended you guys.”</p><p>“...accidentally,” Sans repeated flatly.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean who would’ve thought I’d be friends with a group of monsters, you know? I thought that was your <em>other </em>form. It never occurred to me that it was your <em>original </em>form.” You dryly poked his arm. “So you guys really aren’t humans, huh.”</p><p>“what, are you disappointed i don’t have the skin you can cuddle with?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” you said with a lopsided smirk as you draped yourself over him, nuzzling his smooth skull. “My <em>bone</em>friend is plenty soft.”</p><p>“okay, get off me, dork.” Sans sighed.</p><p>You rolled off to the side next to him. “So, you think I’m a mage descendant? Is that why the spell worked when I did it?”</p><p>“dunno how it works but... yeah, actually. you do have a bit more magic than other humans. must be why your ‘spell’ worked. <em>you’</em>ve been the only fluke ever since we appeared,” he stated as a fact. “we’d have to learn what was different with you and how to avoid it in the future.”  </p><p>“Wait, wait. So, monsters. How did you get out? You said you were stuck.”</p><p>“frisk. it’s a whole other story.” He scratched the back of his head. “i need to call someone. should’ve done it minutes ago but i got distracted.”</p><p>“By me,” you teased while jiggling your eyebrows. “Alright, bonehead. Do you need privacy?”</p><p>Sans scanned your face for a few seconds before shaking his head. “nah, i think i can trust you.”</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat as a warm feeling rushed out of your chest. Sans avoided your gaze as he fished out a phone in his pocket and began to dial a number. “Are you really, really sure? You’re not saying that because of our moment right?”</p><p>“stop calling the encounter as a moment.”</p><p>“But it is. It’s a weird monster moment but I kinda like it.”</p><p>“do you ever shut up?”</p><p>You cheekily grinned at him. “With you? Never.”</p><p>Sans rolled his white eye lights and you watched him, entranced. It was so, so weird and interesting. Sans’ expression suddenly dropped as the person who he was calling finally picked up the call. “hey, it’s me. guess what happened today? yeah, your glamour malfunctioned. any chance i can know how i can fix it? ...no? yeah, it malfunctioned. what do you—“ Sans inhaled sharply, his tone flat, “okay. so when you said not to get ourselves hurt, you meant that even a <em>scratch </em>can make it unstable?”</p><p>You watched Sans at the corner of your eyes, still mesmerized by the fact that he exists.</p><p>“what do you mean it’s just me? you’re the one who’s been trying to perfect this, fix it. i can’t go out looking like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, you look pretty nice,” you chimed in. “Kinda like a Halloween costume. “</p><p>Sans slapped his palm on your mouth. “...what? that was just frisk. stop dancing around the issue and tell me if i can fix this or not.”</p><p>You plucked his hand off your face and shot him a glare but he was too busy on the phone. Your attention flittered to his hand and you began to explore the crevices and the joints. He definitely was not a human skeleton which made you feel slightly better to know that your fake boyfriend wasn’t a human corpse. You softly ran your fingers over his before Sans pulled his hand away and gave you a look. A slightly embarrassed one, that is.</p><p>“monster food? and where the hell do i get—okay, yeah. gotcha.”</p><p>Wait... glamour? That was what they were using right? And whoever this guy Sans was talking to, he’s the one who made it or knows how it worked, right? And Frisk, they mentioned something about the others feeling guilty about hiding their true identities to you. You sat up in lightning speed, making yourself dizzy in the process. You clutched on Sans’ elbow to get his attention. “Hey, ask him if he can make like a reverse glamour for me? Like something that neutralizes it so that I can see your true forms every time.”</p><p>Sans was confused at first before his expression turned tender. It caught you off-guard. “also, uh, how’s frisk’s project working out? they’re getting quite antsy.”</p><p>Realization dawned on you. Frisk must have wanted this as well.</p><p>“a few weeks? you said that a few weeks ago. ...mmm, ‘kay, whatever. yea, bye.” He dropped the call. “okay, get your ass up, <em>sweet cheeks</em>. you have work to do.”</p><p>“Sans, you sound like a pervert.”</p><p>He was not amused. “...are you kidding me.”</p><p>“I’m rubbing off on you,” you replied dramatically as you clung to his jacket sleeve. “I <em>am </em>your best friend.”</p><p>“get off me, <em>hot buns</em>.”</p><p>“Are you just going to list off all <em>ass pun</em>dearments now?”</p><p>“of course not... <em>muffin</em>?”</p><p>You let out a snort. “Ah, you ran out. Okay, lay it on me, lover<em>bone</em>.”</p><p>“gross. you did not just say that.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, you found yourself walking inside a bakery. It was a pretty popular bakery judging by the tables being occupied. Sans gave you instructions since he couldn’t go out of the room looking like a zombie. You retorted by saying he doesn’t look like a zombie by human standards. All you got was a dry look.</p><p>You saw a fairly young woman server cleaning off one table while balancing a tray on her other hand. Her hair was mostly covered by a hairnet and her bakery cap but by Sans’ description, it was cut short and has a deep violet color. You watched her move for a couple of seconds and were mesmerized by the grace and poise she exuded with every step. She met your eyes, snapping you out of your <em>rude </em>staring, and finally approached her.</p><p>“Hi! Uhm, I need food—“</p><p>As you got closer, you found her eyes were slanted upwards with a sharp glint to it. Her lips were curled into an eerie smile and only widened when she cut you off. “The cashier’s right there, dearie.” She tilted her head a little, her gaze running over your form once before turning around.</p><p>“Uh, wait! I’m not here for human food,” you remarked. She stopped and the side of her face whirled towards you. “Actually, I’m here for Sans. He’s... asking for some donuts? Not from the bakery, he said. He wanted it made by you.”</p><p>At the sound of Sans’ name, the woman regarded you amusedly. “What’s your name, human?”</p><p>There it was. The ‘human’ nickname. Such a distinct one. “I’m Y/N.”</p><p>“Muffet,” she introduced, lifting up the tray she was holding in one hand so she could grab yours in a handshake. You were slightly disappointed that you wouldn’t be able to see her monster form today. “And what makes Sans want donuts made by yours truly, if I may ask? He never wants to eat my sugary sweets. He’d most rather eat grease and oil.”</p><p>You almost laughed at the picture in your head. Sounds like him alright. “He’s in a predicament and he needed... non-human food. You were the closest.”</p><p>Muffet’s eyes twinkled in the light. “Non-human food, you say?” She regarded you again with a slightly intimidating once-over. She swiftly checked her surroundings and then gestured to the door with a sign that says ‘employees only’.</p><p>You followed Muffet as she stepped into what appears to be the kitchen. She put down the tray and began to wash the dishes. “It will take a couple of minutes to be ready,” she mused. “So, dearie, how’s Sans?”</p><p>“He’s doing great. The others are, too.” You scratched the back of your head, feeling awkward with making small talk with a stranger. “They’re doing well in school, I guess.”</p><p>“School, yes,” Muffet said with a laugh. “I forgot about that. As long as they’re having fun.” Her movements were fluid, effortless. It was just washing dishes but the heck. “What kind of trouble is Sans in?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why didn’t he send one of his friends to come to me, hmm? No offense, it’s just quite surprising.”</p><p>You didn’t know how to answer that except say, “I am his friend.” Out of the corner of your eye, you found a spider trailing up the counter. You briefly glanced in confusion before turning back to Muffet. “He wouldn’t trust me to do this if I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Muffet mused, silently drinking in your reaction. She had finished drying the silverware and was now putting it on its designated places. “How do you know for sure?”</p><p>“What?” you asked incredulously. Was she seriously asking that question or was she just riling you up? Something small ran up your hand that you placed on top of the counter. You quickly whipped your head and pulled back your arm, feeling a chill run down your spine. Another spider had skittered about. “Uhm... why are there spiders in your kitchen? I doubt that’s sanitary.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, dearie. They won’t bite,” Muffet chimed, her grin sweetly curling upward. “It has been a while since we’ve had a human soul as a treat.”</p><p>Your brows furrowed. Then it hit you. She said ‘we’. “You’re a spider monster, then?” you asked, ignoring the fact that she blatantly tried to intimidate you. “Wait... all these spiders are monsters?”</p><p>Muffet blinked before chuckling. “You <em>are </em>his friend, aren’t you?” She tutted and then whistled a short, high-pitched sound. “Too bad. Thought he sent you here as food. Oh, dearie, I was <em>joking! </em>Ahuhuhu!”</p><p>You must’ve had <em>some </em>fear on your face. “Heh. Joking. Right.” Not a second later, two donut boxes on top of each other were sliding—wait, no—<em>carried </em>by little spider monsters across the counter until it stopped near Muffet. You marveled at the bizarreness of it all. One of the spiders had waved one of its hands at you. They were <em>sentient. </em></p><p>Muffet opened the box and your eyes widened at the varying presentation of each donut. It kinda looked like the kind of donuts you buy often but with much more handcrafted detail. You realized that she must’ve had the help of the little spider monsters to produce this kind of detailed work. “Wow. That looks so good. You’re good.” You corrected yourself, “You all are.”</p><p>A genuine smile lifted her face. “Thank you, dearie. We all appreciate it.” She closed the box before handing them over to you. As you went to grab it, she retracted her hands. “That’d be 50 gold.”</p><p>“Gold?”</p><p>Muffet tilted her head. “Did Sans not give you anything for payment?”</p><p>“No.” You grinned. “But I’ll pay for it. How much is it with human money?”</p><p>A flash of surprise crossed her face before her grin widened considerably. “That’s so thoughtful of you, dearie! Any chance you’d pay for Sans’ tab as well? You two <em>are </em>friends, no?”</p><p>You let out a snort. “Now, you’re just pushing it, lady.”</p><p>Muffet fluttered her eyes prettily as she mischievously leaned in. “I’m sure Sans will appreciate it. He’ll sure be <em>indebted </em>to you.”</p><p>Oh, you surely won’t regret this one...</p><p> </p><p>You arrived back at the clubroom an hour later, just before lunch. You entered the clubroom only to run into Undyne who was blocking the door once you opened it. “Hey ‘Dyne. Are you gonna let me in?”</p><p>Undyne crossed her arms and puffed out her chest to appear bigger. “No. There’s been an emergency and you can’t be in here right now.”</p><p>Looks like Sans hadn’t told them yet. Did he leave the choice up to you? That was pretty sweet of him. Your mouth curved upward. And also something he’d regret doing. You wanted to mess with them first. Sans knowing about you knowing just made it <em>more </em>fun. “What kind of emergency?”</p><p>Undyne’s good eye drifted off to the side as she thought of an excuse. “Uh...”</p><p>“Hello, dear friend! I’m sorry but you can’t be here, right now! Sans is, uh, sick,” Papyrus called from inside the room. They must have found him like that when they came in. “He’s very contagious. You don’t want to catch his sick, I assure you!”</p><p>“But I want to help! What kind of sickness does he have?”</p><p>“He’s got the blues!”</p><p>“it’s the flu, bro,” you heard Sans answer, obviously very entertained as well. The two of you have a very similar sense of humor. He might’ve caught on to what you were doing.</p><p>“That’s too bad. I got some donuts for him.”</p><p>“Donuts?” Undyne repeated.</p><p>“Oh, human, I appreciate your concern but how does eating sweet junk food going to help him—“</p><p>“It’s from a bakery with that cute human server. I think her name was Muffet?”</p><p>Undyne snatched the boxes from your hand. “Gimme that! Okay, we appreciate your help but you gotta leave, right now.”</p><p>“But that’s my bonefriend. Are you really suggesting I go leave right now?”</p><p>“just leave, <em>hard ass</em>.”</p><p>Papyrus gasped. “Sans! That is a very rude way of addressing your datemate! She’s just concerned for you. Apologize, right now!”</p><p>“i’m sorry... <em>honey buns</em>.” Oh, ho, ho, Sans was still keeping up with the ass endearments and you were liking him more and more. “it was wrong of me to imply that your ass is hard.”</p><p>“You bet your ass it isn’t.”</p><p>“Can you please stop flirting and just <em>go?</em>” Undyne sighed, exasperated.</p><p>“But I want a donut. I bought that for a hundred bucks.”</p><p>Undyne took a step backward. “A hundred—Are you insane?! Did you honestly think this costs a hundred bucks?”</p><p>“No, but it made Muffet really happy.”</p><p>“Oh, geez. You are an idiot. Pick a donut and <em>leave.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The donut, in short, was <em>amazing. </em>It was sweet, silky, almost melted in your mouth. It also, for some reason, reenergized you. Your fatigue wore out after eating it and you were craving for more. Was this the effect of monster food? It was <em>crazy </em>good.</p><p>You took a scenic route around the campus to make yourself busy. As you walked around the field, you realized this was the first time in a while that you were by yourself. You hadn’t been alone ever since you’ve been taken in by the club. It was a strange yet unfamiliar feeling to be surrounded by people who loved to be around you when you had no one before them.</p><p>Since you found yourself alone, you had time to process things you’ve found out earlier. Sans didn’t react too strongly about your finding out and also seemed to accept it. Frisk had wanted you to tell you from the get-go. The others would most likely be ecstatic if you’d accept them as they are from Sans’ and Frisk’s statements.</p><p>You found yourself silently wishing that you could see their true form all the time. They weren’t humans. They were monsters and they were your friends. You had already been accustomed and introduced to their monster forms for months, even as far as accepting them as a part of their whole being. Nothing’s wrong with seeing them for who they are, especially if they’re not comfortable in hiding the truth either.</p><p>You didn’t want them to tiptoe around you. You didn’t want them to be careful around you. You want them to be their truest self without hesitation. Just as you are when you’re with them. They had wholeheartedly accepted you even if you were the odd one out from their closely tight group and because of them, you were not afraid to be yourself. You could be as chaotic as you would like and they wouldn’t judge you for it.</p><p>If you had to change yourself to fit the standards of your friends before, that all changed the moment you met them. And you want them to feel that way around you as well. To let them trust you without fear of them being judged and shunned.</p><p>You placed your hand over your heart as you silently recited the spell you’ve been muttering under your breath the moment you stepped into this place. You didn’t have any candles on your or any of the materials you needed when you do the spell in your room but you spelled out all your intentions into the words. Your fingers tingled pleasantly.</p><p>For a brief second, you felt at peace.</p><p>And then your peace was deliberately broken.</p><p>“Y/N!” The sound of that voice had flushed out all of your positive emotions in a day. “Hey, girl. What’s up? Haven’t seen you in forever.”</p><p>“Zeke.” It was one of your exes. Definitely one of the asshole ones. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh. Was supposed to visit Ram but found out he won’t be coming back ‘til Monday. Then I saw you! Isn’t that a coincidence?” His grin was charming. You already let it fool you once.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Real coincidence,” you stated dryly, your eyes darting around for a quick exit. “I’m busy though. Bye—“</p><p>“Hey, come on, girl! I know we didn’t end up in pretty terms but we’ve had a good run, didn’t we?” He blocked off your exit. “Don’t you want to hang out with me, for old time’s sake?”</p><p>No. “Why don’t you hang out in Ram’s house, then, if you really wanted to see him? Unlike me, he’s not busy.”</p><p>“Ouch. Rejected,” he remarked as he feigned hurt. It was damn annoying. “Aw, come on. Didn’t we used to have fun before, even after we’ve broken up?”</p><p>“Yeah because I was single. I have a <em>boyfriend</em> now.”</p><p>“Oh, right. <em>That</em> guy.” He sneered but quickly covered it up with his devilishly charming smile. “Don’t worry, it’s just a hang out between friends.”</p><p>“You’re not her friend.”</p><p>A newcomer had swooped in to save you. Your eyes lit up when you heard Blooky before you turned to face him. A wave of recognition flashed through your face when you saw a robot form instead of a human as he walked up beside you. You had a quick flash of panic before it died down when you realized that Zeke wasn’t as baffled like you had thought if he was seeing Blook’s non-human form.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Does that mean...</p><p>...You had accidentally cast the spell permanently?</p><p>A rush of excitement rolled through you and you wanted to test it out right now. But. You were still in the presence of an annoying being.</p><p>“Blook, thank goodness, you’re here.” You clutched onto his arm like a lifeline as you waved off your ex. “Sorry, Zeke. I really have to go. Go bother someone else and please, for the love of god, find something to do with your life than plan out revenge with men who dated me in the past.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Well, thought it’d worked. It always worked on you before.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re seeing a different person now. Goodbye. Please don’t indulge Ram in his immatureness.” You sent him a cocky grin. “You’re better than that.”</p><p><em>That </em>had taken him aback. He watched you retreating with your Blook and content smile on your face.</p><p>“You handled that well,” Blook commented.</p><p>“I did? Why do you say so?”</p><p>“You’re always trying to pick fights. That was the first time I saw you act like an adult.”</p><p>You playfully swatted his shoulder. “Hey! I do act like an adult.”</p><p>“You act like a teenager.”</p><p>“Okay, whatever. Not that I regret it or anything.”</p><p>“Sometimes, I wonder who’s younger between you and Frisk.”</p><p>You let out a dramatic gasp. “Blook! Stop calling me out. I’d like to stay blissfully unaware please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lunch came and went with you trying to mess with them without letting them get the hint. You cracked out robot, bone, and fish puns whenever you had the chance and Sans would either ride with it or totally overpower you. Good thing Frisk wasn’t here or they’d be getting a heart attack right about now.</p><p>Papyrus was visibly sweating, especially so in his monster form. You decided to take pity on him and turned to Undyne instead. You were joking about taking them to a Japanese restaurant and introducing the different kinds of sushi and she choked on the water she was drinking. Alphys had patted her back reassuringly as she coughed quite roughly. “Oh, I am so getting you back for this, you punk!” Undyne remarked.</p><p>“Do I look like I’d back down?” you teased back with a smug grin.</p><p>She leaned back into her chair, her eye glinting mischievously. “Alright, you cocky brat. You’re so going <em>down.</em>”</p><p>“OHHH, SOUNDS LIKE A COMPETITION! CAN I JOIN?” Papyrus asked. He was louder... louder in comparison to his human form. The glamour must’ve been adjusting his voice. You were getting used to it by now.</p><p>Undyne quirked her eyebrow. You could never get over at how sharp her teeth really were when she doesn’t appear human. “Don’t worry, Papyrus. I’ve been talking with Frisk about this. They’re gonna announce it later.”</p><p>“About what?” you asked.</p><p>Undyne snickered. “Oh, you’ll see. And then you’ll regret crossing me, punk!”</p><p>You look towards Sans for help. He shrugged, shooting you a ‘you-asked-for-this’ look. Damn it. “As long as I’m not going to break any <em>bones</em> then sure.”</p><p>Papyrus shivered. “HUMAN, PLEASE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD!”</p><p>You and Sans shared a look before bursting into giggles. “Oh, god, Papyrus, you are such a meme.”</p><p>“it’s a <em>meme</em> look on you, bro.”</p><p>“Guess it makes it more <em>meme</em>-orable.”</p><p>“did i <em>meme</em>-tion it’s funny?”</p><p>“I DON’T GET IT BUT STOP THE PUNNING THIS INSTANT!”</p><p>Okay, <em>now, </em>it was really time to stop making Papyrus suffer. You turned towards Alphys. “Hey, Alphy. Any good anime to watch after classes?”</p><p>Alphys fixed her glasses before shooting you a look. “A-are you sure you want to watch anime? Midterms are coming soon.”</p><p>Right. School stuff. “I’m sure I’d have no problem.”</p><p>“you better, kid. or frisk would kick your ass.”</p><p>“Sans,” you said while grinning, “I keep noticing that you bring my up my ass in every single conversation. Now tell me—“</p><p>“OH, STARS PLEASE DON’T—“</p><p>“Do you want a look-y at this <em>booty</em>?”</p><p>“Holy hell, stop flirting on the table!” Undyne cried out. “It’s making me want to throw up!”</p><p>“Undyne, you can openly flirt with Alphys and I won’t judge.”</p><p>The two of you bickered back and forth with them none the wiser that you were able to see past their glamour. If Sans had picked up on it, he didn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>That night, you knocked in front of the skeleton brother’s room in your pajama attire and a pillow. Papyrus opened the door for you with a happy grin on his face. “Y/N! YOU’RE EARLY!”</p><p>“Yeah. Frisk is already waiting for you, Paps.”</p><p>“THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING MY UNPLANNED ENDEAVOR, DEAR FRIEND.” He scooped you up into a quick hug which forced a laugh out of you from the extreme warmth you were feeling. “DON’T WORRY, I’LL ASSURE YOU WE’LL HAVE A DECENT SLEEPOVER AS WELL!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that, Paps. We have plenty of time!”</p><p>“PLENTY OF TIME, INDEED,” he mused. He was in matching pajamas as always with a pillow and blanket gathered in one hand. He and Frisk had wanted to have their own private sleepover out of the blue which you understood immediately. There was no way you’d say no to Papyrus after all... and also to the fact that you’d be sleeping in the same room as Sans tonight!</p><p>Somehow, the thought of it made you slightly nervous despite the fact that you’d have plenty of chances sleeping with Sans, even as far as sleeping <em>next </em>to him. You were sleeping on Pap’s bed tonight so it’s not like the two of you would sleep next to each other...! You ignored the clamoring feeling as you bade Papyrus a goodbye as he disappeared into your room.</p><p>When you saw him sitting down on the floor and his eye lights met yours, you hesitated for a slight second. “ah, so, <em>best friend</em>. looks like you’re stuck with me for tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s such a bad idea,” you hummed while you walked over to Papyrus’ bed and dived into it. There were lots of papers and books laid on top of Sans’ bed and he looked as if he was in the middle of something. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“research.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“human stuff.”</p><p>“Like... what?”</p><p>“like taxes, identity cards, laws.”</p><p>You frowned. “Sounds boring.”</p><p>“okay, privileged human.”</p><p>“You guys are doing just fine if you ask me. I never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>He shot you an amused look. “we’re trying to learn how to earn money. it’s kinda hard to do that when you’re basically the equivalent of a homeless person. we have no id’s, no papers, birth certificates, and all that shit required for a decent job.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“yeah, human work conditions aren’t so great. there’s so many of us that are still living underground because there’s no way they could survive up here without money.”</p><p>You tapped a finger to your chin. “Didn’t you have gold as a currency? You could definitely exchange that on the market.”</p><p>“we don’t have the necessary papers—“ Sans sat up straighter as he looked at you.</p><p>The moment you saw the clearness in his expression, you immediately knew what he was onto. “<em>I </em>do. Huh, well, would you look at that? Looks like I can do something to help you guys after all.”</p><p>Sans hesitated. “it’s not... foolproof but it might work.”</p><p>You tapped the space on the bed next to you. “Okay, bonehead. Come up here and let’s talk up a plan.”</p>
<hr/><p>* <strong>Y/N x ATK x DEF</strong></p><p>
  <strong>* Will never betray the club, especially you. </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The encounter idea is wholly based and inspired by popotochisp's swapfell fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528973/chapters/43915813"> "dirty laundry" </a>. if you hadn't read it, what are you doing with ur life, go read it right now!!!! &gt;:U don't worry it's a finished fic, you don't have to worry about cliffhangers. i swear, i have never fallen in love with swapfell bois until i read that fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dating Start...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dodgeball training. More datemate scenes. (some progress i guess.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p><p>“Christ, Frisk, are you <em>really </em>not going to let this go? It’s 6 a.m. for god’s sake,” you grumbled under your breath. 2 hours ago, Frisk had woken you up along with the other club members telling you that they had something planned for all of you today. Something <em>sporty</em>. “This is <em>ridiculous</em>, we still have afternoon classes!”</p><p>“Toughen up, nerd! It’s time to prove that you’re not as wimpy as I’ve thought!” Undyne remarked with a sharp grin and then proceeded to slap your shoulder so hard that you went diving towards the floor in half a second. Papyrus quickly caught you with his amazing reflexes just in time before you were kissing the floor. He steadied you upright with a large grin while you sent a glare towards Undyne’s amused look. “...<em>Wimp,” </em>she said with a snicker.</p><p>You heard restrained laughter coming from your left and you shot Sans the same glare. “Yeah, laugh it up bone-boy. You’re the reason I haven’t slept early.”</p><p>Mettaton’s humanoid-robot body slid so casually into the group that you barely even noticed him until he spoke up. “What is this?” he purred. “What have you two been up to alone in a room with all the time in the world?”</p><p>Papyrus gasped. “METTATON! YOU’RE NOT SUGGESTING THAT MY BROTHER AND Y/N WAS...”</p><p>Sans groaned out loud before Papyrus could even finish his thought. “we were up <em>talking</em> all night, alright? shut your mouth before i shut it for you, you chunk of metal.”</p><p>Mettaton merely straightened up with an innocent look on his face. “I was not insinuating anything, dear Sans. It was <em>your </em>brother that came up with the idea all by himself.”</p><p>“I WASN’T THINKING ANYTHING—WELL, I GUESS I WAS. I COULD’VE SWORN I’VE SEEN IT FROM ONE OF ALPHYS’ ANIME.”</p><p>Sans threw Alphys a dark look. The poor monster who was minding her own business, let out a small squeak and stepped closer to Undyne. “Loosen up, Sans. Papyrus is adult enough to see adult scenes,” Undyne waved it off.</p><p>“<em>what adult scenes.</em>”</p><p>“We were <em>bonding</em>,” you chirped up to try and change the subject. You wrapped your arm loosely around Sans and started to pull him away before he could even pick a fight so early in the morning. “Vanilla, stop acting like you have a stick up your ass. Papyrus <em>is </em>adult enough. Right, Paps?”</p><p>“OF COURSE I AM! I SWEAR YOU’RE GOING TO SMOTHER ME TO DEATH SOMEDAY, BROTHER!”</p><p>“<em>Oooh</em>, scandalous. What kind of bond are we talking about?” Mettaton butted in and was definitely insinuating something. “Is it human bonding or <em>soul—“</em></p><p>“M-mettaton! D-don’t talk about that so early in the m-morning!” Alphys squealed, her whole face beginning to redden. “It’s inappropriate!”</p><p>This, however, has just made you curious. “What? What’s soul bonding?” You still haven’t spilled that you knew of their forms so you were careful in choosing your phrasing. “Is that some kind of kinky sex or something?”</p><p>The group fell silent, their faces a varying degree of embarrassment, mortification, and shame.</p><p>You chose this moment to mess with them, as you should. “To be honest, it sounds really good. I would love to try soul bonding someday.”</p><p>The lot of them choked up, Sans’ eyesockets had gone dark and Mettaton’s grin continued to grow despite the increasing awkwardness in the group. “Maybe you could, darling.”</p><p>“OKAY, that’s it, I’m out of here. Call me once you are done being inappropriate!” Undyne half-yelled as she dragged Alphys away towards the front of the group where Frisk had been leading you for the past minutes towards the gym.</p><p>“What? Is soul bonding really that kinky?” you asked with a snicker.</p><p>“I. WOULD RATHER NOT BE HERE TO ANSWER THIS PARTICULAR QUESTION. I WILL BE WITH THE OTHERS SHOULD YOU NEED ME! GOOD BYE!” Papyrus declared, his full face glowing orange as he skipped away from you lot.</p><p>“Oh, darling. Soul bonding isn’t kinky. It’s <em>intimate</em>,” Mettaton cleared up for you.</p><p>“So,” you said flatly, “it’s sex.”</p><p>“Kind of but not quite.”</p><p>Sans cleared his throat. “i don’t think i want to be here—“</p><p>“Shut up, you’re my boyfriend. <em>You </em>should be the one telling me about soul bonding.”</p><p>Mettaton hummed. “The human’s got a point, Sansy dear. If the two of you <em>really </em>want to sell this dating front, why not do it all the way, hmm?” he teased. “After all, I’m sure <em>you </em>have no problem with that, am I right?”</p><p>“uh... no?”</p><p>“No, I’m right or no, I’m not right?”</p><p>“uh—“</p><p>“Mettaton, I think Frisk is calling for you.”</p><p>Mettaton huffed, rolled his eyes, and then grabbed Blook’s hand who was now falling asleep while walking. Once the two of them were gone and you were alone with Sans, you gave him a cheeky grin. “So, soul bonding.”</p><p>Sans sighed. “it’s a monster thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda figured. How does it work?”</p><p>“i’d really like to skip this conversation.”</p><p>“Noooo, you gotta tell me!” you whined. “The others don’t know that I know, vanilla! You’re the only one that I can ask!!”</p><p>“looks like you’re gonna have to look around for other options, kid.”</p><p>“Ugh. You’re the worst. Do you want me to tell them and miss all the messing around?”</p><p>“eh. up to you. but i think they’ll be really happy if they knew that you’re not being fooled by the glamour.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” you groaned.  “Stop being sappy or I’ll be sappy! It’s fun seeing their reactions. You’re having fun to, you enabler.”</p><p>Sans’ grin widened. “it’s hilarious. it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”</p><p>“<em>Exactly. </em>Now, don’t mess this up for us.” You rubbed your knuckle at the top of his head and he grimaced.</p><p>“okay, okay! geez. no need to get violent.”</p><p>“I was giving you a noogie.”</p><p>“i know. i hate it.” His eye lights flicked over to your face as he rubbed his hand across his skull. “just to confirm, you’ve neutralized the glamour. like for real, for real?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know about it?”</p><p>“i’m being serious here.” You couldn’t tell. Sans’... skeletal grin was harder to read than his human one. You decided to humor him.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“when did this happen?”</p><p>“Yesterday, before lunch. I think it was after I ate Muffet’s donut.”</p><p>Sans tilted his head to the side. “hmm... what else did you do?”</p><p>“I did the spell, like in my mind. It’s like wishing to the stars and then boom, it happened.”</p><p>“yeah, that makes sense.” He paused before snapping his fingers. His eye lights grew. “intent. <em>that</em>’s what gaster’s missing.”</p><p>“You mean... I wished really hard and it came true? I thought it was because of the donut.”</p><p>“the donut helped. might be a momentary burst of magic once you’ve consumed monster food coupled with your intent.” He waggled his brow bones at you. “you must’ve <em>really </em>wanted to see us in our true forms.”</p><p>“Well, duh.” There was a light blush on your face and you attempted to wave it off. “You guys are my friends.”</p><p>“<em>d’aww.”</em></p><p>“Shut up, bonehead.”</p><p>“you got a sweet spot,” he teased, poking you in the side.</p><p>You yelped before swatting his hand away. “Sans, I swear to god I will pummel you if you don’t drop it.”</p><p>“ah, our tsun tsun human.”</p><p>A stupid large grin made its way to your face. “I am <em>not </em>a tsundere.”</p><p>“whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>The two of you were still bickering when you arrived at the gym where all the members were already there waiting for you. Undyne rolled her eye once she saw you come in. “You two certainly took your time,” she said sarcastically.</p><p>“Well, Sans here was just talking to me about the intricacy of soul bonding—“</p><p>“I!” Undyne cut off, her eye growing large, “do not need to know! About that! Now! Shut up and get in line!”</p><p>You felt an odd sense of dread from Undyne’s large grin as she took up the front with Frisk beside her. Frisk gave everyone a small smile. “So, good morning everyone! I know it’s quite a bit early for this but Undyne had offered up a fun and exciting activity for us today to keep our body active and just, you know, have fun!” Frisk shrugged, sweeping up the group with an apologetic look. “Come on, we haven’t done anything like this before so I had no reason to turn her down. Undyne?”</p><p>“All right, punks!!” Undyne greeted, flashing her sharp teeth amongst the crowd. “I won’t get into much detail. Our activity for today is! Dodgeball training!”</p><p>“Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me,” you muttered under your breath. Sans snickered beside you.</p><p>“We’ve divided up the two groups in such a way that the... skillset is equal.” You squinted at Frisk’s pause. “The first group is Undyne, me, Sans and Blook. Second is Paps, Y/N, Mettaton, and Alphys.”</p><p>“That’s hardly fair,” you hissed. Sans just lets out a huff of amusement.</p><p>“Okay, we need a representative from each group. The winner gets to decide if they’re going to be throwing or dodging,” Frisk continued.</p><p>“I can do it, darlings,” Mettaton volunteered for your group.</p><p>“nuh uh. <em>you </em>can read our movements.” Sans glanced at you and then at Frisk. “i vote for the huma—i mean, uh, frisk and y/n to do it.”</p><p>You and Frisk shared a look. You shrugged. “Okay, I’ll do it.” You stepped forward along with Frisk. “Rock, paper, scissors?”</p><p>Frisk nodded. The two of you raised your hands in a fist. Together, you said, “Rock, paper, scissors.”</p><p>“Aw, man,” you groaned. Papyrus yelled in the background, “IT’S ALRIGHT, Y/N! I’M SURE YOU DID YOUR BEST!”</p><p>Frisk grinned at you. “Well, okay. Looks like we get to throw first.” Undyne was cackling and cracking her knuckles. You gulped as you turned back to your group.</p><p>Two minutes later, you, Paps, Mettaton, and Alphys were sandwiched between Frisk and Undyne on one side and Blook and Sans on the other. You kept your eyes trained on Undyne the whole time as you automatically decided that she was the most dangerous among all of them. The other group gave you one minute to strategize and Papyrus huddled all of you together in a circle.</p><p>“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus cleared his throat and then lowered his voice to a <em>normal </em>volume which was actually his whisper voice. “I know you have bad reflexes, Y/N but I’m counting on you not to put yourself in trouble too much.”</p><p>“Come on, Paps,” you whined. “I’m not a sporty gal. Undyne is out to get me. I’m pretty sure she’d be trying to hit me consecutive times.”</p><p>“S-since you and Mettaton have... above average skills, why don’t the two of you make sure that Y/N and I won’t get hit by the ball? Papyrus, you can look out for Y/N. And Metta for me...?”</p><p>You looked at Alphys and then frowned. “Alphy, are you sure you’re not gonna take off your glasses? It’s pretty dangerous.”</p><p>“A-ah, it’s fine. I can’t see without them o-on.”</p><p>Papyrus grumbled. “Ah, no matter! There are various disadvantages but we can still make it work! Let’s try your plan, Alphys!”</p><p>“Please don’t push me out of the way,” you blurted out. “If <em>push comes to shove</em>, you can just carry me, Paps.”</p><p>“BRILLIANT PLAN, Y/N!”</p><p>That concluded the strategizing part. There wasn’t really a plan... it was dodge or die.</p><p>“Are you ready to <em>lose</em>, punks?!” Undyne said with a guffaw, holding one ball in her hands. “C’mon, Frisk. Start the timer!”</p><p>“Ready, start!” Frisk procured a whistle out of nowhere.</p><p>You tensed up when Undyne wasted no time in throwing the ball so fast that you could barely see it. Papyrus managed to pull you at the last second as the ball whipped past your face. You gasped, turning towards her with a surprised face. “Watch the face!” you cried out.</p><p>“Are you telling me to go easy on you!?” Undyne asked with a mocking grin.</p><p>“NO! I’M YOUR OPPONENT, UNDYNE! THAT IS VERY INSULTING!” <br/>At the same time, you said, “Yes, please.”</p><p>Blook caught the ball and then flimsily threw it towards Undyne again. Now you have no trouble dodging <em>that</em>. “Napstablook! I told you to give it more passion!!!” Undyne roared.</p><p>“I threw all my passion into that,” Blook answered drily, with you chuckling.</p><p>“Well! It was LAME!”</p><p>As the ball touched Undyne’s hand, she easily slammed it back down; almost missing you by inches if you weren’t too busy being distracted by the other two behind you. Your breath got caught in your throat, once again reminding you that Undyne was <em>not </em>going easy on your group, much to your distaste. “Undyne!” you hissed.</p><p>She ignored you as Sans caught the ball then threw it towards Frisk with as much power as Blook’s. Which was almost no power at all. At least you don’t have to worry about the other two behind you. Before Frisk could catch the ball, Undyne had swooped in to grab it before swinging it back over to you. Papyrus had gotten to you just in time as you missed it, again, by inches. “Hey! That was my turn!” Frisk moaned.</p><p>“TOO SLOW, punk!”</p><p>“’dyne, if you won’t let frisk play, then this doesn’t have a point.”</p><p>“SECONDED!” Papyrus agreed.</p><p>Undyne rolled her eye. “FINE! But if the ball swerves to <em>my </em>space then it’s mine!”</p><p>“Also, can you please stop trying to hit me? I’m <em>fragile!” </em>you chimed in, hoping it would gain some sort of sympathy from her.</p><p>“Then you’ve gotta keep up, punk!”</p><p>Welp. You tried.</p><p>After a minute passed, Frisk easily caught on to your ‘strategy’. “Hey! Hit Papyrus first! Once he’s out, everyone else would be easy.”</p><p>“Ah, Frisk darling, you’ve hurt me,” Mettaton cried out dramatically.</p><p>“YOU WILL NEVER HIT ME!” Papyrus declared with poise.</p><p>The next minutes were the worst five minutes of your life. Undyne moved too fast and to your surprise, Sans was keeping up with her. He managed to catch every single throw from her and swung back the ball, thankfully, in average speed. Alphys was the first one to be hit by Sans when he feinted a far throw when he only actually meant to hit Alphys who was right in front of him.</p><p>“Aw!” Alphys scrunched up her snout as your opponent group cheered shortly.</p><p>“That was cheating!” you accused.</p><p>“nuh-uh,” Sans said casually.</p><p>“TECHNICALLY, IT ISN’T CHEATING DESPITE HOW MUCH WE WANT IT TO BE,” Papyrus stated as he put his gloved hands on his hips. “YOU’RE DOING ADEQUATELY, BROTHER!”</p><p>“thanks, bro. you’re the coolest.”</p><p>“AND YOU ARE TOO, SANS. WELL, WHEN YOU WANT TO BE.”</p><p>Before you know it, the game started up again. This time, both Mettaton and Papyrus was taking turns pushing and pulling you out of the way as the other group remained on you as their target. Your arms were starting to swell from all their manhandling, making you irritable. “Stop! Just, stop! Papyrus is the only one allowed to touch me.”</p><p>“Suit yourself, darling,” Mettaton said.</p><p>Papyrus’ reflexes were exceptional. His sight and movement were so in tune that he didn’t even have to think where the ball was going to end up, he just moved along with it. Your body wasn’t able to keep up with the monster’s stamina <em>at all</em>. You were getting tired really quickly, your whole body already drenched in sweat. Your eyes moved towards Alphys who was happily sitting down on the bleachers while watching the rest of you.</p><p>“I give up. I concede. Please. Mercy,” you begged.</p><p>“THAT’S NOT HOW A GROUPMATE OF MINE SHOULD TALK!” Papyrus declared while you closed your eyes in the middle of the chaos and let yourself be vulnerable from all sides. Without a warning, you were swept off your feet as Papyrus moved with grace even while carrying you. “WORRY NOT, DEAR Y/N! I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!”</p><p>“What the heck, is that allowed?” Undyne asked.</p><p>“No carrying of burden groupmates, Papyrus!” Frisk declared.</p><p>“They’re right, Paps,” you said melodramatically. “You can just let me be hit by the ball, you know. The important thing is that you and Mettaton can manage to hold out for as long as you can. Plus, I’m really tired.”</p><p>“ARE YOU SURE?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>He nodded. “ALRIGHT, IF YOU INSIST!”</p><p>Undyne chose that moment to swing the ball over to you, her lone eye glinting mischievously at the sudden opening to pummel you to death. Well, not really but you felt overdramatic at the moment. Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion and your face distorted into panic once you realize that the ball’s acceleration could be too much for your own human body to handle. The image of broken ribs flashed across your mind while you were frozen, a helpless plea stuck in your throat.</p><p>The only thing you could do was stare at the ball, which might as well be a bullet at this point, pierce through the air towards your position. One blink as you waited for the impact, holding your breath at the same time. One. Two. Three...?</p><p>You opened your eyes slowly only to find Papyrus had caught the ball with his own gloved hand before it could hit you. “CURSES,” Papyrus simply said while looking back at Undyne, who was smiling smugly, her small chuckles quickly turning into laughter. “ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?”</p><p>Irritation bubbled up from inside you. You tore the ball from Papyrus’ hand and then threw it over to her laughing form, hitting her square in the jaw. That didn’t stop her from laughing though. Frisk gave her a cold look before giving you that same look. “You touched the ball. You’re out, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck this shit, I’m out.” You stomped away from the group and plopped down next to Alphys. Papyrus had sat down next to you. Alphys pat your back apologetically. “Alphys, promise me you’ll exact revenge.”</p><p>“I know exactly what to do,” Alphys replied with a smile. That made you feel better at least.</p><p>The three of you watched as Mettaton held the fort all by himself. Surprisingly, he held it <em>really, really </em>well. He was almost as good as Papyrus (or he probably was if you weren’t biased), posing every single time he dodged the ball. Undyne grew frustrated as she hit the ball harder every single time until Frisk could no longer keep up with her and stood to the side. Without anyone noticing, Blook had also slid away so Sans had no choice but to catch Undyne’s throws.</p><p>You were following the ball with your eyes at first until the speed grew at an impossible rate that it strained your eyes too much. You were impressed with their strength, something that you linked to them being monsters and apparently having magic...? You really need to bother Sans about that. You had so many questions. Why didn’t it occur to you to ask about it last night? Ugh, you were distracted by Sans’ problem of exchanging the monsters’ currency for the humans’ without alerting anyone.</p><p>The two of you probably did a ton of reading last night with most of it flying over your head and in the end, suggested to get the help of a lawyer. To which he turned down because it was too much of a risk. And then eventually, you began to chatter away mindlessly while Sans ignored you and continued to work on whatever it was he was doing. Before you know it, you had fallen asleep to the sound of Sans tapping away on your laptop that he borrowed in the middle of the hangout.</p><p>To be fair, you could probably find some way to help them since you were oh-so-rich and had connections. The problem was you don’t trust any of your peers. There was no doubt they’d get curious and greedy which would lead to more problems. The best bet, for now, was to research trusted gold buyers or banks that would be willing to buy their gold without too many questions. You agreed to help with the exchanging thing once you and Sans had settled on a buyer. Nothing too big. Maybe a few gold coins to see how it would go. Additionally, the extra cash would definitely help their group.</p><p>You were snapped out of your thoughts when Undyne had finally hit Mettaton, finally ending the round. There was a series of cheers from the other group and Mettaton’s eyebrows rising. “That was barely a graze.”</p><p>“It still touched you,” Frisk countered. The time was 12 minutes and 9 seconds.</p><p>The second round quickly started with your group as the ‘hitters’. You and Papyrus were partnered up once more on one side and Alphys and Mettaton in the other. At this point, you were hanging so far back just so you wouldn’t hinder his movements.</p><p>“ALRIGHT! YOUR GROUP HAS HAD ENOUGH FUN! WE’RE GOING TO END THIS AS QUICKLY AS WE CAN!” Papyrus declared with a confident pose while he held up the roughed-up ball like it was some kind of trophy.</p><p>“i’m rooting for you, bro.”</p><p>“THANK YOU, SANS!”</p><p>“Sans, stop cheering for the opponent!” Frisk chided.</p><p>“go team,” he said blandly with his usual grin.</p><p>Before it began, you chimed in with a “The losing team would have to do everyone’s laundry for the next 2 months!”</p><p>There was a series of groans. “Oh, shut up, you nerd. You don’t even do your own laundry!” Undyne pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah which is why it’s going to be a punishment if <em>we </em>lose, right?” you said with a shrug before patting Papyrus’ shoulder. “Too bad I’m putting all my trust in my groupmate. I know he won’t let us down.”</p><p>“AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, Y/N!”</p><p>You grinned at them. “Do your best, losers.”</p><p>Frisk whistled at the same time they pushed the timer. Papyrus... he was the opposite of Undyne. If Undyne was blindly hitting the ball as much as she can with average accuracy, Papyrus was... well, it was like he was doing some kind of math in his head while he figured out what angle to hit the ball from. You watched him with awe and disbelief. Not even a second later, he hit the ball with the palm of his hand and you were pleasantly stunned that he almost matched Undyne’s strength from earlier.</p><p>“Is that a magical s-sword?” Alphys suddenly yelled.</p><p>“Where?!” Undyne’s head whipped around so fast at the same moment the ball hit her shoulder.</p><p>“Haha!” You began to laugh out loud, instinctively wrapping your arms on your stomach. “Got ‘em! Nice work, Alphy!”</p><p>“T-thanks!”</p><p>“HEY, NO, WAIT—“ Undyne prompted with her eye wide in surprise. “That’s cheating! Frisk!”</p><p>“Uh...” Frisk looked back to the others and then to Undyne. “Well, we didn’t have any rules set up for that one and the ball <em>touched </em>you so...”</p><p>Undyne growled and stomped her feet on the ground like a kid. “This is so unfair!”</p><p>“Yeah, as unfair as when you almost <em>killed </em>me minutes ago!” you shouted after her.</p><p>“I was <em>not </em>going to kill you, you big baby! You’re fine!” she barked.</p><p>“Because of Papyrus!” You jabbed a finger in the air. “If he hadn’t been there to save me, I would probably have several broken bones, no thanks to you!”</p><p>You can almost see Undyne’s nose flaring smoke. “Okay, fine! I’m sorry! I didn’t know humans have wimpy bodies!”</p><p>You blinked at her. “What, do you think Frisk would’ve come out unscathed with your stupid move?”</p><p>Undyne flicked her eye towards Frisk and then back to you. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You guys are <em>wimps!</em>” She stormed off towards the bleachers. She was so salty that she was out of the game so early when you technically haven’t even started yet.</p><p>“WELL!” Papyrus said with a large grin, “THAT WENT WELL! LET’S CONTINUE, SHALL WE?”</p><p>You matched his grin. “Papyrus, you are <em>so </em>cool.”</p><p>“NOW, THAT’S ONE GOOD THING YOU’VE DEVELOPED FOR HANGING WITH MY BROTHER TOO MUCH.”</p><p>You and Sans caught each other’s eyes with idiotic smiles on your faces.</p><p>“Why are you all having a conversation? Are we continuing or not?” Mettaton asked from the other side while holding the ball he caught when it bounced off from Undyne.</p><p>“GO AHEAD AND TAKE YOUR TIME, METTATON!”</p><p>Mettaton flicked his chin up to sway his hair gracefully. “Thank you, Papyrus darling. Y/N, please be sure to catch.”</p><p>“Catch what?”</p><p>He sent the ball flying without another warning and it bounced off the floor without hitting anyone and then straight into your chest. You staggered backward in surprise but you caught the ball, immediately throwing it over to Papyrus without hesitation. Papyrus swatted it like a volleyball with an insane speed towards Sans’ position. You were so sure that the ball was about to hit him but you blinked and then the ball was back on Mettaton’s side with Sans unharmed.</p><p>“I-i don’t think that’s allowed!” Alphys spoke up.</p><p>“Objection overruled,” Frisk stated.</p><p>“H-hey, now that isn’t fair!”</p><p>“I’m the game master, what I say goes,” Frisk countered. “Alright, we can proceed.” </p><p>You missed it. You blinked and you missed whatever it was they were talking about. Crap. It must’ve been a magic thing. You did your best not to blink next time as you focused on Alphys throwing the ball. The back and forth went on for a while before Blook announced, “Okay, now I’m tired,” and then stepped right into the way of the ball, resulting in him getting hit.</p><p>Frisk frowned. Undyne complained in the background while the rest of you chuckled.</p><p>Now it was down to the last two.</p><p>Which didn’t take very long since Frisk was a human kid. Compared to the monsters, the two of you were indeed, wimpy, based on Undyne’s words. They were hit with Papyrus’ amazing accuracy as gently as he can which was impressive, even for him. You weren’t scared for Frisk’s life like you were when Undyne had sent a ball careening towards you.</p><p>You were only in for a minute during Sans’ battle who had no trouble dodging at all. Papyrus and Mettaton upped their game after a minute, the two matching each other’s strength and speed. Like Undyne and Sans, it came to the point that your own brain couldn’t process the ball passing back and forth at all. You and Alphys had exited a moment ago as you turned to focus on how the hell Sans was doing so well.</p><p>They must’ve gone on for minutes, with you just staring at Sans in amazement as he moved only in inches and missing every single attack. <em>Dang</em>. That’s... was hot the right word for it? Because he is. Right now. At this moment. Partnered with that easy, calm smile on his face.</p><p>Oh, god. Your expression fell as a troubling realization hits you. He’s a literal walking <em>skeleton </em>and you’re attracted to him. You were still processing the fact that he’s not human, he’s a <em>monster. </em>A <em>skeleton monster. </em>What the fuck? Plus, you two were just getting comfortable with the title ‘best friend’ for each other. You do see him as your best friend but... you’re also attracted to him.</p><p>Not that you weren’t attracted to him when he was human but even more so now that he’s <em>not </em>human. Oh, stars. What was this? Some kind of hidden kink you never even realized you have?</p><p>You swallowed a lump in your throat as you continued to watch him, his sweat glistening on top of his skull. You tried to imagine him as a stranger and whether or not you’d be bothered by his appearance if the two of you didn’t know each other that well.</p><p>...Yeah, if you had met skeleton Sans first, you would’ve booked it out of here a long time ago.</p><p>But no. You’ve met him as an asshole human who then became a human you tolerated, to a human that cares about his brother, to a human that you slowly befriended after coming terms with the fact that neither of you was going anywhere. Skeleton Sans was just his other form that made you find him interesting and made you stick around because <em>damn that’s weird and also fascinating. </em>Then he became the human that you vibed with, who you were most comfortable with because that’s the thing with your relationship with him... it’s like he’s the puzzle piece that completed you.</p><p>Do you... do you want a different kind of relationship with him?</p><p>But you’re not the serious relationship type of person and it would be unfair to give Sans the same treatment you gave to all your exes. He’s different. Literally and figuratively. You weren’t friends with your ex-boyfriends before you got together with them. This was different.</p><p>“Looks like you’re getting tired, Sans darling,” Mettaton commented. You haven’t noticed Sans was getting sluggish. It was hard to spot the difference.</p><p>He didn’t retort, probably to conserve his energy. You were shouting, “I <em>ball</em>ieve in you, Sans!” before you could stop yourself.</p><p>He met your gaze, the corner of his grin twitching. “sorry, kid. it’s kinda a <em>hit or miss </em>at this point.”</p><p>“SANS, STOP PUNNING!!! DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM, Y/N.”</p><p>“I’m sure you could get <em>round</em> to it!” you countered despite Papyrus’ protests.</p><p>“i’m getting out of <em>sports </em>by now.”</p><p>“Just don’t <em>shot </em>your eye sockets and you’ll be fine!”</p><p>“i’m gonna <em>throw </em>in the towel soon.”</p><p>“Too bad. I was having fun watching you to <em>pass </em>the time.”</p><p>Sans finally got hit, resulting in the end of the game. You let out a loud laugh as you skipped over to him to pat his back. “You did good, bonefriend.”</p><p>“uh-huh. too tired.” He slumped over as soon as you were near enough to catch him. “thanks.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, dude, you literally weigh like a bag of bones.”</p><p>“Y/N! MAY I?” Papyrus stepped in to carry Sans for you and you let him. “SANS, YOU HAVE TO TRAIN WITH ME AND UNDYNE NEXT TIME! YOU GET TIRED SO EASILY.”</p><p>“i’ll take a pass on that paps.”</p><p>The group began to gather in the center of the gym as the morning activity finally concluded. You realized there were other people here too. You must’ve been too preoccupied with the Sans and the club members to notice.</p><p>Frisk let out a loud sigh. “Papyrus’ group wins the game by 73 seconds,” they declared and your groupmates let out a short cheer. “I was honestly surprised you were able to hold out for as long as you did, Sans.”</p><p>“eh.”</p><p>“So, I’m guessing you guys are gonna honor the deal about the laundry thing,” you reminded them while waggling your brows.</p><p>Undyne groaned out loud. “I demand a rematch!”</p><p>“OOH, SOUNDS LIKE FUN! DOUBLE OR NOTHING!” Papyrus agreed. You had no idea where the two even get their energy from.</p><p>“Sorry but I’m out,” you said.</p><p>“me too.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Blook and Alphys stated.</p><p>“Sorry, Paps, ‘Dyne. If you want to continue playing, you can. But the rest of us will go back to the dorms to rest and take a shower. Is that alright?”</p><p>“I GUESS IF THE REST OF YOU ARE RESIGNING BACK THEN WE’LL GO, TOO! IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST, IS IT NOT?”</p><p>Just like that, the club retreats back to the dorm. You immediately hopped into the shower while the others started on breakfast. As soon as you got dressed, you left the room just as Frisk entered the shower after you. You walked the few steps towards Sans’ room and swung the door open without knocking. Huh, looks like he’s still taking a bath. You plopped down onto his bed and took out your phone while you waited for him.</p><p>Your thoughts began to wander yet again about him and your newfound... feelings? Have you developed some sort of crush on him without noticing? That has caught you off-guard. It’s not like you haven’t been flirting with him this whole time. But now you won’t be able to stop yourself from flirting with him <em>with feelings. </em></p><p>This was so weird yet also felt right. Why wouldn’t you have a crush on your so-called best friend whom you match brainwaves with? If there was anyone you’d want to be with, it’d be Sans because of his irresistible dumb ass.</p><p>Damn. Good thing you both were already fake dating, right? At least you could be all touchy with him without making it look weird. Damn it, now you’re overthinking it.</p><p>You were staring across the room at their cabinet, lost in your thoughts when Sans suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with his back turned. Your jaw fell as you blinked a few times in succession. You didn’t know what to address first, the fact that he was only clad in a towel around his waist or that he suddenly existed in a space he wasn’t in before.</p><p>You were sure you didn’t make a peep but it didn’t seem to matter. Sans froze as if sensing that he wasn’t alone in the room a little too late. He turned towards you with his brow bones raised. “uh...”</p><p>“Uhm,” your face began to burn, “hi. Sorry for not announcing my presence? Also, what the fuck.”</p><p>Sans rubbed a hand across his face as he grabbed a fistful of his clothes before disappearing. You assumed he went back to the bathroom. You shot up after him and walked towards the bathroom door. “Sans, what the hell!? You can <em>teleport?</em>” The memory of him choosing a different mode of transportation when you went to your ex’s house party flashed across your mind. “Oh my god, is that why you arrived early at my ex’s party weeks ago?” The realization hits you. “Is that what Alphys was deeming unfair earlier? Because she’s right, that <em>is </em>unfair!”</p><p>Sans came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual and a grimace pulling on his features. “you weren’t supposed to find out.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“well, it’s cause frisk told us humans have lost their magic and it’s going to be some kind of issue once someone found out we have magic?”</p><p>You grabbed his shoulders. “Are you fucking kidding me? We’ll freaking <em>lose it</em>! You can literally teleport! That’s crazy!” You gasped as another memory flashed in your mind. “Wait, wait. That time at the bar? Did you <em>save </em>me? Is that why you were asking for my location?”</p><p>“uh, yes...?”</p><p>“Shut up!” You let out a disbelieving laugh. “I thought... well, I guess I haven’t thought about it that much. I thought you arrived just in time before anyone could do something irreversible and... well, it does sound impossible that you’d walk out of there with an unconscious person in your arms and then carry them all the way to the dorms. Teleportation answers that.” You were shaking your head in astonishment. “You guys keep surprising me every day.”</p><p>“heh.” Sans was looking at you in amusement. “humans are easily impressed. but then again, you guys have lost your magic.”</p><p>“Magic, souls, monster food, what else? You need to tell me <em>everything.</em> I need to tell Paps I want to sleep here again tonight.”</p><p>Sans snickered. “can’t wait.”</p><p>“Oh, shush. I’ll let you ask anything about humans in turn.”</p><p>“that’s a deal then.”</p><p>The rest of the morning passed by quickly and then afternoon came where you had to attend your classes. Unfortunately, it also meant one more thing. It was the day your ex’s suspension had come to an end.</p><p>You had literally put him at the back of your mind, forgetting even his existence for an entire week that you were taken aback when you saw him once you entered the room. He shot you a glare and you froze. He had sent Zeke sometime during his suspension to mess with you but it didn’t work. What else has he got in mind?</p><p>Sans must’ve forgotten about him, too, as he stepped closer to you and then casually took your hand to tugged you away. “ignore him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I know,” you murmured. “We’ve gotta warn the others and remind them of the buddy system. I don’t want anybody getting hurt.”</p><p>“i’m more worried about him getting hurt if he makes a move.”</p><p>“That’s reassuring. Thank you, Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the day was uneventful. He didn’t make a move nor indicated he was making a move. Night came rolling around and you had asked for Papyrus’ permission to sleep over in his room once more so you and Sans can ‘discuss’ things. He was more than happy to give your ‘datemate’ bonding time.</p><p>After you’ve proven to Sans that he could trust you, it was easier for him to open up to you. Like getting information about the relationship between magic and souls. “Wait, okay, so souls are the heart-shaped thing I’ve seen during our ‘moment’—“</p><p>“encounter.”</p><p>“—and is the culmination of every being? Gods, that’s terrifying.”</p><p>“how is it terrifying?”</p><p>“You know, ‘cause humans are supposed to be complex beings. The fact that our souls are the ‘summary’ of who we are is like... I don’t know... it’s scary. Like, that’s me? That little glowing thing is my every thought, every motivation, dreamS, and whatnot? Jeez.”</p><p>“are you having an existential crisis right now.”</p><p>“Kinda. Okay. So, monsters are made of magic. How does that work?”</p><p>“...well, magic is the reason for molding and holding our forms based on our soul. i’d go into a whole-length discussion about soul study but i don’t think you’ll appreciate that very much.”</p><p>You hummed. “Yeah, good choice. But <em>magic</em>. Is it different for every monster? Can the others teleport as well?”</p><p>“nah, i’m the only one who can. magic varies differently from monster to monster. although our magic can sometimes come from our parents but some monster children can develop unique abilities on their own. it really depends.”</p><p>“Oh!” you said, finally remembering the fact that you wanted to ask about that. “How do monsters conceive then? Is it really soul bonding? That’s so <em>weird</em>.”</p><p>“...do you really want me to have the sex talk with you.”</p><p>“I’m curious! So, the souls aren’t just for introductions of your person, then? You can do things with it?”</p><p>Sans was lying beside you in bed and he flopped onto his back so he could avoid the eye contact. “yes. like encounters. and soul bonding. but that’s just for monsters who are in a serious, committed relationship with one another. it’s like... finally finding your soulmate and then stepping up your relationship to show everyone that you’ve partnered up with someone.”</p><p>“So, it’s like marriage. But, I thought it was like sex?”</p><p>“yeah, soul sex is also a thing. but it’s also for intimate couples. you can’t just have sex with anyone. it has to be with your partner <em>only.”</em></p><p>“...That’s,” you wanted to say ‘boring’ but you didn’t want to shit on their culture, “deep. You can’t have pleasure without strings attached?”</p><p>“not really, no.”</p><p>“Sounds old-school.”</p><p>“yeah, monsters hold relationships in high regard. that doesn’t mean we don’t date around.”</p><p>There was a pause. “Have <em>you </em>dated anyone?”</p><p>“once or twice. but it didn’t work out. i’m not the dating kind. i’m sure you’ve already heard me say that.”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda.” You huffed. That talk with him back at your ex’s party seemed like ages ago. His answers had finally made sense now that you know the context. You opened your mouth to ask a stupid question then closed them again in hesitation.</p><p>“just ask, kiddo.” Honestly, Sans could read your mind.</p><p>“Would you date me?”</p><p>He met your gaze. You pushed down the embarrassment bubbling from the bottom of your stomach. He tilted his head. “do you want me to?”</p><p>“Can you please not answer my question with another question?”</p><p>“well, i mean—“ he struggled to find words for a moment before continuing, “i’m not human. and you like smashing lips.”</p><p>“Are you telling me I can’t kiss you because you don’t have lips?” You gasped out loud. “Oh my <em>god</em>, that’s why you’re such a terrible kisser! You don’t have fucking lips!” You broke out laughing at the hilarity and Sans let out a chuckle as well. Now <em>that </em>makes sense. “How the hell would we kiss? Oh, scratch that. Do you even have genitals?”</p><p>“i’m a skeleton,” he said flatly as if <em>that </em>answered anything.</p><p>“Shut up. You can’t have physical sex?” The underlying question was, <em>“I’m human! Is monster-human sex possible?”</em></p><p>He stared at you for a second before shrugging. “we can.”</p><p>You felt a rush of relief. “Oh, thank gods.” You snapped your fingers. “Wait, is there a difference between soul sex and physical sex for you guys?”</p><p>The topic has made him quite embarrassed again but like the deal was, he still answered your questions. “yeah. it’s in the names. soul sex includes our souls taking part in it while physical sex is what you humans do to conceive or something.”</p><p>There was astonishment all over your face. “Does soul sex feel as amazing as it sounds?”</p><p>He shrugged. “dunno. haven’t tried it.”</p><p>You propped your head up with a hand while wiggling your eyebrows at him. “Well, if you wanna experiment—“</p><p>“stop being gross.”</p><p>“Why is it gross? Would it really be so weird if you did it with a human?” you asked.</p><p>“i really don’t care who i do it with but like i said, it’s for partners only.”</p><p>“But I’m your best friend!”</p><p>“...are you implying you want to be my partner?”</p><p>A smirk danced on your lips. “And that brings us back to the question that you evaded. Would you date me?”</p><p>Sans was looking at you incredulously. He let out a huff. “you’re awfully persistent.”</p><p>“And you’re changing the subject again. C’mon, man.”</p><p>“do you really want to?” he asked, rather softly. “date me, i mean. i’m not human,” he repeated.</p><p>“Sans, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I can develop an attraction with almost <em>anyone</em>. Are you going to judge me if I tell you that I think your bones look very pretty?” And that you’d totally have sex with him if all the sex talk wasn’t obvious enough. Having sex with a monster seems in line with your kind of impulsive, chaotic personality.</p><p>He was quiet for a long moment.</p><p>You spoke up again. “Not sure if you’re hesitating because you’re scared but... nothing really has to change, to be honest. Our fake dating is as close as it gets to real dating. I’m not going to force you to do things that you’re not ready for. But I will give you a lot of smooches.” Your face began to burn. “I mean if you want to. We don’t have to be exclusive at once. You know, just give it a try or something.” Asking to date someone was something you’ve done several times so you weren’t really nervous about doing it. What you were nervous about was the fact that he might reject you. Or that he only sees you as a friend. <em>Ouch.</em></p><p>“...you like me.”</p><p>Dang it. Now <em>that </em>was something that you found harder to confirm. But you did anyway. “Yes.”</p><p>“you said nothing has to change?”</p><p>“Yes. If you want to.”</p><p>His eye lights slid over to you. “then... i guess we could give it a try.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Bonefriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More datemate scenes. I can't stop writing them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p><p>You would’ve thought nothing should have to change once you and Sans agreed to try a relationship. You’ve always been cool in relationships. Cool as in you were confident and don’t second guess yourself when it comes to guys because... who the hell cares, right?</p><p>But for some reason, your heart was hammering in your chest as you lie awake next to Sans. It wasn’t the first time you’d fallen asleep next to each other but that was when you hadn’t confessed your feelings (<em>ugh)</em> to him. You told him nothing has to change yet... something did change. Something shifted.</p><p>You’re in relationship mode. Not only that. You’re in <em>monster</em> relationship mode. You already knew how different the two of you were regarding things, most especially relationship-wise. You have to be consciously careful so you won’t accidentally offend him or something.</p><p>Which meant... you have to effectively communicate with him. It was the key ingredient in every healthy relationship. Especially now when the cultural divide between you and your significant other was rather large. <em>Really </em>large. You don’t know whether it was okay to do this or that with him. Guess you’d have to start asking.</p><p>Crap. Now, you’re awkward.</p><p>The two of you were lying beside each other on Papyrus’ bed, shoulder to shoulder with your eyes still wide open despite the fact that the two of you had said your goodnights an hour ago. His own bed was still littered with books, papers, and other crap that you gave in and had invited him to sleep beside you again. You were sure Papyrus would’ve reprimanded him to take care of the mess at once but you also secretly wanted a reason to be close to him. He took the bait anyway. That was a good sign, right?</p><p>Damn it. Why couldn’t you fall asleep?</p><p>“you’re loud.”</p><p>You fought the urge to look at him. “I haven’t said anything?”</p><p>“your soul’s buzzing.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“nothing. it’s never usually this loud if we’re not lying awake in silence.”</p><p>Okay. Well, at least it was both of you who couldn’t sleep. Maybe having this small talk will help you fall asleep easier. “What does it sound like?”</p><p>“it’s not a sound. more of a feeling. i can sense it.”</p><p>“Huh.” A pause. “Do you sense everyone’s soul?”</p><p>“when i try hard enough. yep.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>More silence. Damn it. It was never this difficult before. What was he thinking? And why do you feel insecure about this? Why do you care so much about what he thinks? Did you ruin a perfectly good friendship by asking him out?</p><p>You sat up from the bed and turned to look at him. “I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Sans slowly sat up as well. “i can sleep on the floor if you want—“</p><p>“That’s not it,” you quickly cut him off and then pushed down the burning of your face for appearing less cool in front of him. “I... guess I just need to take a walk. Or eat something. Or drink alcohol, to be completely honest.” You mused, “Yes. Alcohol.”</p><p>“ok.” He paused before asking, “you up for some burgers?”</p><p>Oh. So you guys were going to walk around in the middle of the night! Nice. That sounded like a lovely idea. Maybe it can dissipate this weird tension that you brought upon yourselves. “Alcohol?” you pleaded with your puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>His grin widened. “and alcohol.”</p><p>“You are the <em>best </em>bonefriend, I swear.” You slipped out of the bed so you could wear your shoes.</p><p>“are we really keeping that.”</p><p>You smirked. “Well, what do you have in mind? Babe? Honey? Sweet cheeks?”</p><p>He looked off to the side with a slight blue dusting his cheekbones. “okay, bonefriend is nice.”</p><p>Oh, god. He’s <em>adorable</em>. “You’re cute,” you casually threw in. You pulled down your hoodie and smoothened it the best you can. “Hurry up, I’m hungry.” You glanced at him to find him already beside you.</p><p>He reached out his hand and you stared at it. Did he want you to hold his—“i know a shortcut,” he said with a cheeky grin. Well, that wasn’t sketchy at all.</p><p>You grabbed his hand without another thought and were about to shoot him a mischievous remark but all your thoughts flew out of your head when you suddenly staggered forward. Within a split second, you felt nausea bubble up from the pits of your stomach and you had to hold onto Sans’ shoulder for support. You felt his firm hands steadying you as you caught your breath.</p><p>“Sans, what the fuck—“ You stopped, your eyes widening as you took in your surroundings. You were not inside the dorm room anymore. You were standing outside in an unfamiliar dimly-lit alleyway. Your head snapped towards him. “Oh my god, did we just teleport?”</p><p>“yeah. you okay?”</p><p>A disbelieving laugh tore out of you as you finally regained your senses. “That was awesome!” You faked a frown and hit his shoulder. “You should’ve told me! I could’ve gotten ready.”</p><p>As soon as Sans saw that you weren’t mad or uncomfortable, his grin widened. “it wouldn’t have mattered. it would still catch you off-guard.”</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but a little warning would’ve been great,” you retorted. “Ha. Is this why you’re always so lazy? Okay, your laziness is justified.”</p><p>“you get me,” he said seriously. You burst out laughing because it was so uncharacteristically him.</p><p>Your cheeks were already hurting from smiling so much. “Yeah, you get me, too.” You were meant to say it as a joke but you felt a rush of affection spread from your chest as soon as it was out of your mouth. You pursed your lips and opted to ignore it. “Where did you take us anyway?” you asked before he could notice.</p><p>Stupid. You were dating him. Why were you still afraid to show emotional vulnerability?</p><p>If Sans had read your emotion or noticed the way you quickly changed the subject, he didn’t show. He began to walk out of the alleyway. That’s when the two of you realized you were still holding hands. You looked down on it, conflict crossing your face.</p><p>Damn it. It was fine. You’ve held hands lots of times before. You squeezed his hand followed by a small smile and he went along with it. You emerged from the alleyway to a street that was as unfamiliar to you. There was a line of shops along the street, most of which were already closed because of the ungodly time.</p><p>“the hottest place in town.”</p><p>He led you towards the second shop to your right. It was barren and you were pretty sure it was also closed but Sans walked towards it as if it wasn’t. He pushed past the doors with you in tow. It was empty. There was no one around but there were tables and chairs set up. Half of the lights were turned off. There was a jukebox in the corner playing soft jazz which lessens the creepiness of the place.</p><p>“I think this place is closed,” you whispered.</p><p>“yeah, it is.” He kept on walking until he reached the bar at the back of the stop. Your lips twitched into a smile when you saw the stack of different alcohol propped up on the shelves. “but only because it’s newly rented. i think it’s gonna open two or three days from now.”</p><p>He sat down on a stool and you followed. “Okay. There doesn’t seem to be anyone—“</p><p>As if on cue, a person- wait, no- a <em>monster </em>came out of the backroom. You gaped at him, taken aback that this newcomer was made up of literal fire. Or looks like it. He wore a neatly-ironed suit and vest and you briefly wondered why they weren’t burning. “How do your glasses hold up when you’re made of fire?” you mused out loud. There were literally no cues on his face because he’s... all... fire.</p><p>Sans snickered beside you, snapping you out of your staring. “y/n, this is grillby. grillby, y/n. she’s our friend. and to answer your question, yes, she can see beyond the glamour. no, she’s not a threat.” His eye sockets crinkled. “hardly a threat.”</p><p>“Hey!” you protested. “I <em>can </em>be a threat.”</p><p>“yeah, no. you love us too much.”</p><p>“I-“ You opened and then closed your mouth. “You’re taking advantage of my mushiness.”</p><p>“heh.” He regarded you happily, one expression that you don’t see too often on him and one that you wanted to see more soon. He turned towards Grillby. “’nyway, can we have two orders of my usual?”</p><p>“If it’s not too much of a bother,” you added quickly. “I hope we didn’t interrupt you or anything.”</p><p>You didn’t know what the monster was thinking because of his lack of features. His head slightly turned from you and Sans as if taking in the interaction, his flames crackling in the air. He stayed like that for a solid minute before nodding. “....It’s fine.” He turned around to reenter the back rooms.</p><p>“He’s not going to call some kind of monster police or something, right?”</p><p>“nah.” Sans let out a low laugh. “we can trust him. plus, our version of the police is in school and a member of the monster club.”</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, you don’t mean,” you pondered at who it might be and you didn’t have to ponder too long, “It’s Undyne, right?”</p><p>“yep.”</p><p>“Oh god. <em>That’s </em>why she’s literally a bulky fish monster. She is so badass, I love her!” You had a grin on your face. “What about Papyrus? Don’t they train together often? Is Papyrus police, too?”</p><p>“dyne’s the captain of the royal guard,” Sans cleared up, “she’s the royalties’ own soldiers. she’s responsible for this whole army of soldiers back in the underground. my bro, well, she never really accepted him as a royal guard but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t think he’s strong. he’s the only one who can really keep up with ‘dyne’s stamina during training.”</p><p>“Oh. Why doesn’t Undyne let him in?”</p><p>His face turned serious for a moment. “you know how my bro gets... he never had the soul to fight anyone. y’know he was supposed to capture humans but ended up befriending frisk instead.”</p><p>“Capture humans?” you repeated. “What for?”</p><p>Sans realized he had slipped up. “uh...”</p><p>“Hey. Come on, I wanna know.” You shrugged. “But if you really don’t want to tell me, it’s alright.”</p><p>Sans thought for a moment, his eye lights searching your face. “...if you’re gonna stick around for a long time, i think you should know,” he said quietly. “and, uh, it would help... our relationship...” he trailed off, obviously very embarrassed by the way his face started glowing though he played it off.</p><p>“Okay. So I’m guessing lying isn’t a monster trait,” you teased.</p><p>“nor is it a relationship trait, so. yeah.”</p><p>That was sweet. He was willing to try.</p><p>Grillby came back with two baskets of burgers and fries. You immediately perked up when the delicious, greasy smell hit your nose. Your jaw had dropped when he placed it in front of you. Without even glancing at Sans, you dived in without getting worried about the oil coating your fingers. It tasted as amazing as it smelled like. You could barely keep yourself from moaning in delight. “Oh, <em>god</em>. That hits the spot.”</p><p>You heard Sans chuckling beside you before digging in his own food. Within minutes, you had devoured the burger and was wiping off the evidence from your fingers and mouth with tissues. It was hard, your hands were still oily as heck but <em>worth it. </em>You had found Sans had also finished with his burg and that his fries were drowning in ketchup.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. Sans kept eye contact as he reached out for the bottle of ketchup next to him and then swigged it like it was nothing. You didn’t know whether to be impressed or grossed out. Mostly impressed. “You are such a weirdo.”</p><p>“thanks.”</p><p>Grillby placed a drink in front of you. You stared at it for a moment before grinning. “Is this plain alcohol or do you guys have monster alcohol?” Before Sans could answer, you had downed the drink. You felt it line down your throat followed by a delicious burning sensation. “Oh, <em>jeez</em>, that was strong,” you said with a grimace.</p><p>“just human alcohol,” Sans answered. Grillby’s flames got brighter. “oh wait. no, there’s a little monster alcohol in there.”</p><p>You could feel yourself warming up a little too quickly. The fact that you’ve developed a high tolerance for alcohol all this time made you have the curse of not getting drunk every time you do drink so you savor the moment that you get a little tipsy after just one drink. “I <em>love </em>it. Can I have another one, please?”</p><p>Sans was fairly enjoying that you were already acting drunk. “slow down there, kiddo.”</p><p>“Haha,” you said sarcastically as you scooted a little closer to Sans. “Okay, you were talking about your life in the Underground. Wait, did I pronounce that right? Underground with a capital U, right?” You were already rambling and it was all Sans could take to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Instead, he had a shit-eating grin on his face that just kept getting bigger.</p><p>“yeah.” He hesitated for a split second before indulging you. “the underground wasn’t that bad,” he started. He began to tell you about Snowdin where he and Papyrus lived, about what Papyrus does for a living, what Papyrus made him do for a living, his sentry duties, sleeping on the job, hanging out in Grillby’s that looked similar to this one, the other places in the Underground: Waterfall, Hotland, the Core, New Home. Then he launched into the explanation of why New Home was called that and its connection to the Ruins right next to Snowdin. He told you about the barrier, how the monsters needed seven human souls to break it though he didn’t go into too many details. He told you about the knock-knock jokes and Toriel who apparently was the old Queen of the monsters and how she’s taking care of Frisk.</p><p>When Frisk came into the topic, Sans’ eye lights went fuzzy and small. Grillby had given you and Sans another shot to which Sans followed up with a squeeze of his ketchup. The alcohol must’ve given him a push because Sans told you about Frisk, one that he was obviously hesitant to tell but did anyway. He promised Toriel he’d take care of them when they emerged from the door, he made sure to keep an eye on them when they fought Papyrus in an encounter, how he trailed them when they continued to Waterfall. He also took them to a restaurant where he also admitted that he left them in the middle of the restaurant.</p><p>He explained that it was years ago when Frisk was still a child when they broke the barrier. They didn’t come out of the mountain at once because something momentous happened before they could. The old royal scientist, Gaster, came out of hiding. The Underground was very small compared to the surface yet Gaster was able to hide somewhere where he couldn’t be found nor reached. According to him, he was deep in his research about monster glamour and was nowhere near finishing it. He had the belief that if they wanted to come out of the mountain without triggering any wars or events, the only solution was to blend in with the humans.</p><p>By this time, you knew Sans was telling you sensitive information by the way he kept fidgeting. “and so, with my and alphys’ help, we spent five more years underground developing the monster glamour with gaster. then another year where we tested it on random monsters. frisk gave the okay when everything went smoothly. it was a quarter of a year later when we started to emerge slowly from the underground.” He blinked when he took in your expression. “is—is this too much?”</p><p>You shook your head. A headache was already forming. “No, I’m just worried that you shouldn’t be telling me this.”</p><p>“i—well, it is kinda a secret from humans but it’s not a secret for monsters.” He was repeatedly tapping his fingers on the bar. Without thinking, you placed your hand on top of his and gently squeezed. He appreciated the comfort. “you’re one of us now. so... it’s not like you can’t know. i’m just worried that you might be... weirded out from all this.”</p><p>You paused before your lips stretched into a grin. “Oh. You’re worried I might run away?” You let out a short burst of laughter. “Silly, I’m dating <em>you</em>. If I wanted to run away, I would have a long time ago.” Yeah, the alcohol was making it harder for you to filter out your words. You didn’t mean to be <em>that </em>sappy.</p><p>Sans was staring at you. “wow. you really have bad taste.”</p><p>You snorted as you laughed, almost giggling. Blame it on the alcohol. “You like me though.” You propped your chin up with a hand as you grin at him stupidly. “Yeah, I’m calling it. You <em>like </em>like me.”</p><p>“pfft—who told you to come up with that?” There was a blue tinge to his cheeks but you weren’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or other things.</p><p>“Okay. Then let’s have an encounter to prove it. Right now.”</p><p>Sans looked dumbfounded. “uh, i don’t think—“ He began to blush even brighter which just made you want to tease him more. He’s so cute when he’s flustered. Oh, jeez, he was mostly blue now. “thanks, i guess. but let’s skip the encounter.”</p><p>“Oh. Did I say that out loud?” you mused. He didn’t confirm nor denied it. You poked his hand, almost missing it by an inch. “Ha. You’re just scared because I’d see that you do like me. And have been pining after me for weeks.”</p><p>He raised a brow bone. “i could say the same to <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Ok, then let’s prove it.”</p><p>“...’kay.”</p><p>You had quickly forgotten about Grillby because you were so focused on Sans. You had put him at the back of your mind as soon as Sans made a move as if touching your chest but stopped a foot away, his hand just hovering there before he pulled his hand back. You felt a tug in your chest and when you looked down, you could see a heart-shaped glowing thingy coming out of your chest. Your eyes zoned in on it, entranced by how beautiful it looked.</p><p>As you blinked, you noticed that you were several paces away from Sans with the four familiar buttons hovering in front of you. Everything was dark again and although you were sitting down, you couldn’t see the chair at all. Just endless darkness. You put it out of your mind as you quickly pressed Act.</p><p>Check, Flirt, Tease, Honesty Talk. The same four choices greeted you which you acknowledge with a knowing grin. You pressed Check.</p><p>
  <strong>* Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* Wants to see your soul.</strong>
</p><p>Your jaw dropped as you read the words over and over. <em>What does </em>that<em> mean? </em>The text box in front of you disappeared and you watched his reaction. You calmed down a little when you saw that he was as flustered as you are. The darkness disappeared and the two of you were back in the bar.</p><p>No one said anything within the first few minutes. You took that time to muster up the courage to ask him. “What do you mean you want to see my soul?”</p><p>Sans groaned into his hands. “sorry, it’s a monster thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured. But what does it <em>mean</em>,” you repeated. Sans had briefed you about souls but you still don’t know what it could mean when he said he wanted to see your soul.</p><p>Sans’ eye lights looked over to Grillby who was standing there behind the bar the whole time, watching and listening in to your conversation. “thanks for the food and drinks, grillbz. put it on my tab, yeah?” He turned to you. “let’s have this chat back at the room.”</p><p>You nodded. It did feel like you should talk about this in private. You shoot Grillby a smile. “The alcohol was awesome! Humans would love it. Nice meeting you!”</p><p>“...Nice to meet you, too.” He gave a curt nod towards Sans. “...Good luck.”</p><p>Sans groaned again before grabbing your hand. “teleport. now.”</p><p>Before you could open your mouth, the two of you had lurched forward into space once again. If you hadn’t been inebriated, you could’ve kept the contents of your stomach <em>in </em>your stomach. Alas, even with Sans’ warning, you couldn’t prepare yourself at all from sudden nausea. As soon as the two of you appeared in the room, you went directly for the toilet and barfed out <em>everything. </em></p><p>As you emptied out your stomach, you felt fingers gathering your hair into a messy ponytail. You felt embarrassment rise up. God, you were so <em>gross </em>and <em>Sans is here </em>seeing you being a gross human and all, <em>he’s not going to run away is he oh crap—</em></p><p>His hand was oddly warm and familiar as he caressed your back. “sorry, you alright?” He pushed a cup of water into your line of sight and you took a sip from it.</p><p>“Go wait outside. I’ll just clean up,” you told him. He gave you a once-over before leaving you by yourself.</p><p>You emerge from the bathroom a couple of minutes later with your face wet when you splashed water on it. You felt gross and sweaty and still a little bit tipsy. You went ahead to his closet, grabbed the first clean shirt you found, and then took off your shirt right then and there.</p><p>“uh...” you heard him say.</p><p>You kept your back to him. “Shut up, you did this to me as well.”</p><p>“that was an accident.”</p><p>“Yeah, so is this.”</p><p>“how is this an—y’know what, do whatever you want.”</p><p>You let out a snicker as you pulled his shirt over your head. It made you feel a little better to know that you were in clean clothes. You inhaled deeply once and exhaled before you went and plopped down next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Okay. Explain.”</p><p>“...remember when i said the soul is the culmination of every being.”</p><p>“Yes, you said that <em>just </em>hours ago.”</p><p>“yeah, okay. so, i heard this phrase ‘baring your soul out to someone’ often in human magazines and articles.”</p><p>You swallowed a lump in your throat, trying to piece together what he was saying. “So... you wanted me to <em>bare </em>my soul out to you? Like, leave my whole being in your hands and trust you not to hurt me?” Wow. That... was deep. Deep was an understatement. It was something wholly more complicated and deep than what you were comfortable with. “Wasn’t that just for lifelong couples or something...?”</p><p>“it’s all on the intent,” Sans answered patiently. “us monsters use our souls to further our relationship, be it romantic or platonic. it’s not that big of a deal than what you’re thinking right now. it’s just like... intimacy but both partners get to say <em>how </em>intimate they want to be.”</p><p>You get it but you still wanted more. “Okay. But what does it mean <em>to you?</em>”</p><p>Sans sighed. “just that... i wanna know more about you. and i want you to confirm how much trust you’re willing to put in me by <em>baring your soul out</em>, heh. it’s okay if you’re not ready for that yet.”</p><p>You gave him a look. “Isn’t this too early? Like, for monster standards?”</p><p>“uhm... well... you know how we’ve been fake dating all this time?”</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>“and how mettaton pushed us to do all these things... you know, for show?”</p><p>You sharply inhaled. “You’re not telling me that <em>we’ve </em>been <em>dating </em>dating for the past weeks?!”</p><p>“kind of,” he admitted.</p><p>You stared at him, completely baffled. “You’re insane. You didn’t even tell me!” You flung your arms weakly. “What even constitutes as dating to you monsters?”</p><p>“spending time with each other, touching, giving gifts, genuine compliments, honesty talks.” He glanced at you briefly before avoiding your gaze. “do you want me to go on?”</p><p>“But all of those could be platonic, too, right?” you insisted.</p><p>“yeah. but it’s difficult to view your actions as platonic, you know that right?” he countered. “especially when you’ve been signaling your interest in me for quite a while.”</p><p>“I—“ Your face began to burn. “Okay, maybe I was in denial for a while now. Christ, you know what, we don’t even have to talk about this. It’s all in the past now. We need to focus on the present!”</p><p>Sans softly snickered. “yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There was a pause. “you know i’m not pushing you.”</p><p>“What?” You turned to him.</p><p>“’bout showing your soul. i know it’s a foreign concept to you.” His smile was soft and it made your insides melt. It took all you have not to jump him right now. “we can take it slow.”</p><p>“Thank you.” As soon as the moment passed, your lips curled upward. “So, what did mine say?” You lied down on the bed on your side, propping up your head with an arm as you watched him.</p><p>Sans let out an awkward chuckle. “that you’re hopelessly in love with me.”</p><p>You punched his shoulder while laughing. “Shut up. It did <em>not </em>say that.”</p><p>“yeah. you’re right. it said that you wanted to smooch a skeleton.”</p><p>“<em>Sans.</em>”</p><p>“hehehe.” His low laughter was music to your ears and it made your heart flutter. Damn it. When did you get all googly-eyed for Sans? He met your gaze and his expression softened. “it said you wanted me to be comfortable enough to be vulnerable with you.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“that’s actually the same line of thought with my ‘seeing’ your soul.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“yes way.”</p><p>After a long time of not talking, Sans lied down beside you. The two of you found your way back in the same position you found yourselves in early in the evening. You couldn’t help the pounding of your heart in your chest. Did you really want that? Were you already at that point that you were so attached to him that you wanted him to be vulnerable with you? To actually start a <em>serious </em>relationship with you?</p><p>It was insane.</p><p>But you had the tendency of ignoring your feelings and taking the easiest route where you won’t end up hurt.</p><p>There was no way Sans was just shitting with you about the encounter. Maybe because deep down, he was right. You do want to try this with him. And it scares the heck out of you to admit that so you don’t. You’ve been so used to not taking relationships seriously that you’re grasping at what to do here.</p><p>Does Sans take you seriously?</p><p>He probably does or else he wouldn’t want to see your soul. Or whatever that means.</p><p>“we can take it slow,” Sans repeated, snapping you out of your thoughts. You realized he’d been looking at you this entire time, watching the flurry of emotions on your face. For the first time, you were thankful and slightly abashed that he can read faces.</p><p>“Okay,” you breathed out.</p><p>“okay.”</p><p>You lied side by side with Sans on the bed. You felt tired and the alcohol gave you a pleasant buzzing in your head that made you sleepy. You couldn’t sleep, though. There was still one thing that you wanted to ask him.</p><p>“...Sans.”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>You flipped over to your side again so you could look at him. “How do <em>you </em>even kiss? Since you’re a skeleton and all.”</p><p>You watched as his grin twitched upwards as he flipped onto his side so he was facing you. “do you want me to...”</p><p>“Yes, show me,” you hissed at the fact that he still didn’t get the hint.</p><p>He leaned in, closing the distance between the two of you. You swore your heart jumped in your throat as you held your breath. You were being crazy, the two of you had kissed before so it didn’t make sense why you were nervous <em>now </em>of all times—</p><p>The tip of your nose and the ridge of his touch. Then he made a movement similar to shaking his head no slowly. A rush of affection surged through you and a laugh escaped your throat as you instinctively wrapped your arms around him to pull him closer. “Oh my <em>god,” </em>you wheezed, “you <em>nuzzle?</em>”</p><p>Sans joined in your laughter and the two of you were on the bed giggling like teenagers. You took his face in between your hands and then nuzzled him back. It felt like every time you did, there was a tingle shooting down your spine, your toes curling in response. Your chest was warm and in extension, the rest of your body.</p><p>And as your laughter died down along with his, you felt your eyelid droop heavily until you fell asleep next to him, satisfied and content.</p><p> </p><p>“GOOD MORNING, Y/N, BROTHER!” Papyrus greeted as the two of you shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast. Papyrus had barged into the room an hour earlier to wake the two of you up. He found the two of you in one bed, cuddling, and Sans had shot up so suddenly, one his eyes glowed bright blue while you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and winced from the formed headache. He muttered a loud sorry and tried to hide his smile but failed as he left the room.</p><p>“Morning,” you said with a yawn. You didn’t shower since you had no classes for the day and had a lot of time to shower later. You had to drag Sans to the bathroom or else he was going to class in yesterday’s clothes which were gross. Not that you haven’t done that before. You had sneaked him a kiss before you left the bathroom and closed the door behind you, a stupid smile blossoming on your face.</p><p>Sans plopped down on a chair and immediately began to snooze while you went to get some coffee for you and your bonefriend. You checked your phone and found that you’ve gotten a text from your mom asking you to have dinner with them. You deleted the message.</p><p>“Eugh! The two of you looked like you haven’t gotten any sleep!” Mettaton commented as he strutted into the kitchen with Blook behind him.</p><p>“Yeah, like you’ve been up all night doing something,” Undyne said with a cackle. Alphys began to blush beside her at their implications.</p><p>“REALLY? I THINK THEY LOOK DIFFERENT! GOOD DIFFERENT,” Papyrus chimed in with a thoughtful hum from you to his brother. You went to sit down beside Sans and nudged him with the coffee. He lifted his head up and you could see the dark lines underneath his eyes. “LIKE A BUDDING NEW RELATIONSHIP.”</p><p>You and Sans froze before ignoring him and moving onto eating the plate that Frisk served in front of you.</p><p>“Huh. No comment? Interesting,” Frisk said as they walked around the table to sit on their chair.</p><p>You and Sans continued to ignore each other and the rest of the group. Once the others realized that they weren’t going to get anything out of you or Sans anytime soon, they decided to leave you be. You kept on checking to see if any of them were paying attention but as soon as you made sure that they weren’t, you sneaked your hand to prod and hold his under the table.</p><p>It was silly. You didn’t know why you were so embarrassed to show everyone the change in your relationship status. You certainly didn’t have any problems with the touching and being affectionate back when you were fake dating him but... Maybe you didn’t want to jinx it. You wanted to take this seriously and you can’t do that if there were people forcing and teasing the two of you together. You rather preferred that this thing between you and Sans blossom naturally... at its own pace.</p><p>One look at Sans and you knew he was thinking the same thing.</p><p>So. Secret dating while fake dating it is.</p><p>You dropped Sans off to his class to which you initiated a nuzzle first. It was hilarious yet you found it so endearing that you stole nuzzles every chance you got. Under the pretense that of fake dating, yes. Nobody from outside the club seemed to bat an eye at that.</p><p>After that, you went back to the dorms to catch a few more winks of sleep and then woke up somewhere around lunch. You took a quick shower when you got an invitation from Mettaton to accompany him and his cousin to the mall, saying something like he still wasn’t familiar to the human surroundings and that he needed a tour guide. At this point, you were starting to wonder why you hadn’t thought of them as non-humans earlier. They were <em>so </em>obvious.</p><p>You had lunch with the club members at the university first where you masked your disappointment on not having the chance to sneak hand-holding with Sans since he was sitting far away from you.</p><p>The first part of your afternoon was spent with the two robotic cousins to whom you vaguely remembered Sans mentioning that Alphys had built Mettaton. Or Mettaton’s body, to be exact. Mettaton needed to canvas costumes he would need for the upcoming photoshoot for their play next week. You listed down the cost he would need to pay for all those costumes that caught his eye.</p><p>“Darling, I really appreciate your sentiment but I would much rather you keep your eyes to yourself,” Mettaton chided as he was sifting through racks of clothes. You tried to hide your surprise but failed. He stood up straight to turn to you with a smug grin on display. “I’m hundreds of years old, Y/N dear. Of course, I notice things,” he purred.</p><p>You felt your mouth dry up as you looked between him and Blook, who was pretending not to hear the conversation. “Wait, so you <em>know?”</em></p><p>“About what?” he drawled as he went towards a different rack. “About the glamour being ineffective on you? Or about the fact that you’ve been messing with the rest of us with that knowledge? Or maybe that you and Sans are dating from the way you make googly-eyes to each other every chance you get?”</p><p>“Uhm,” was the only thing you could say.</p><p>Mettaton laughed at your expression. “Oh, lighten up, darling! I’ve never meant any harm.” He shot a wink in your direction. “I was just catching up on the recent drama.”</p><p>“How’d you even know about that?” you hissed. Then blinked. “What do you mean you’re <em>hundreds </em>of years old? What the hell?”</p><p>“Mhm, it’s rude to ask about a monster’s age, darling,” he purred. “The first monster-human relationship ever since we came out. Now <em>that’s </em>news. If only I could share these to the other monsters—“</p><p>“Hey, no. No sharing. No news,” you firmly said. “We’re barely trying to make it work. Please, Mett.”</p><p>“Barely? You two are doing wonderfully if you ask me,” he countered. “I’m sure all my efforts haven’t gone to waste.”</p><p>“...Did you push us together <em>on purpose?”</em></p><p>He hummed, a small smirk playing on his lips. “No, darling. The two of you were doing that all on your own. I merely gave you a little of my help.”</p><p>“Mett, you are killing me here.”</p><p>“Now, are you going to drop the details or are you just gonna stand there?”</p><p>“Promise me you’re going to listen as my friend, not some kind of Underground news anchor or something. I don’t want you to broadcast my love life to some whole other species I don’t know about!”</p><p>He pouted a little but huffed. “Fine. But only because I want <em>all </em>the details.”</p><p>Since Blook was also there with you and Mettaton, you got to share the details to both of them. They acted so much like the friends you gush and gossip to whenever you have a new love interest. Well, Mettaton mostly. Blook just stood there listening to you. And since this was the first time you think you were actually catching feelings instead of falling into the same loveless relationships you had before, you were practically rambling about Sans the whole time.</p><p>At one point, you asked Blook, “You’re not uncomfortable with me sharing, right?”</p><p>“No,” he answered softly. “Why would I be?”</p><p>“I think she’s pertaining to the fact that I used to tease you two before Sans and her happened,” Mettaton popped in.</p><p>“Oh,” Blook muttered. “It’s fine. I’ve only ever seen you as a friend. Or a best friend, if you prefer.”</p><p>“Really?” You were surprised. “Nothing more?”</p><p>“Don’t look so glum now, darling,” Mettaton prodded. “You might’ve mistaken his actions as showing interest in you. After all, this is the first time that Blooky’s driving his own corporeal body.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean anything by that,” you countered pointedly. “I was just so sure that Blook had liked me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. Like the way I also like Frisk because they like my music and that they come and hang out with me.”</p><p>“Okay, so why do you tease me with him?” you asked Mettaton.</p><p>“Because it’s been so long since I could tease my cousin about something! Or rather, someone. It was fun while it lasted.” Mettaton sighed as if relishing the memory. “Don’t worry, cousin. I’ll make sure you find someone equally gorgeous as you someday!”</p><p>You didn’t notice the time until it was 3 pm and Sans had sent you a text regarding your review session with him. You swore your heart had jumped in your chest at the thought of spending more alone time with him. Mettaton and Blook both bid you goodbye while they continued their search.</p><p>You walked to the parking lot with your focus on your phone, reading another text from your mom with the same invitation of dinner. You knew at this point she wasn’t going to stop asking until you give her an answer so you sent her a short text only consisting of the words ‘No. I’m busy.’</p><p>“Oh, hey Y/N.”</p><p>You instantly froze at the infuriatingly familiar voice of your ex. You looked up from your phone to meet his eyes, immediately straightening out your face. “Hey,” you greeted coldly.</p><p>His eyes crinkled as his lopsided smirk only got bigger. “Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Now <em>that </em>was creepy. “You’re not following me, are you?” you asked dryly. At the same time, you were trying to rack up an excuse that can make you leave this scene without being too obvious.</p><p>“Oh, no. I was just on my way to the mall,” he casually answered. He put his hands in his pockets. “Anyway, I got a message from your mom about dinner? She invited me. Something about you attending a party in their place next Saturday and me being your escort?”</p><p>The two of you were acting so casual but there was no mistaking the thick tension in the air. You sent him a small, clipped smile. “Hmm? I’m pretty sure I’m telling her I already have a boyfriend so I don’t need some borrowed escort to attend a party.”</p><p>His eye twitched at the way you described him. “That so? Shame. I’m not sure she even knows that you’re dating again.”</p><p>You didn’t dare break eye contact. Breaking eye contact first meant that you lose. “They will be informed. I’m introducing Sans to them at dinner.” You faked a sweet smile. “So you don’t have to worry about attending any type of event anytime soon, Ram.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “I’ll still come if she insists on it. Just a heads up.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she won’t.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>No one was initiating a break of eye contact. Despite the feeling of wanting to get out of here as fast as you can and just jumping into the arms of your bonefriend, you kept it up as long as you could. There was no way you would lose something as simple as this.</p><p>Ram blinked before a sly smile lifted his face. He looked around. “You alone?”</p><p>You could feel your stomach sinking. You and Sans had forgotten about the buddy system in place—</p><p>You felt a firm hand connecting to the small of your back, making you jump. “hey babe. was wondering what’s taking you so long.” Sans’ voice appeared next to you.</p><p>You turned to him in surprise but he was looking intently at Ram, who was biting back a scowl. “Sorry, got caught up in something,” you murmured.</p><p>“we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up.”</p><p>“Okay.” You barely gave another glance at Ram once Sans has ushered you away from the conversation. He led you towards where your car was parked where the two of you sat down in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“Were you following me the whole time?” you asked under your breath. You didn’t know what to feel. On one hand, you felt thankful that he came to your rescue. On the other, it should feel creepy.</p><p>“no. i ‘ported into your car since you told me you were at the mall and that you were with mettaton. i figured you could use the company when you drive back.”</p><p>You couldn’t help it. Your lips curled upwards. “So, what I’m hearing is that you teleported because you think I’m going to be lonely on the drive back if I’m alone?”</p><p>Sans slightly blushed as he avoided your gaze. “well, when you put it like that...”</p><p>You’ve been grinning a whole lot ever since you met him. You leaned towards him and then planted a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Mwah!” you said for effect. “Best. Bonefriend. Ever.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>consider donating to my kofi if u like my works uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Shoot and Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A club meeting, a photo shoot, and a dinner with your parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oooh, we're at 10.5k hits!!!! thank you so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 30</p><p>“Don’t freak out but… you’re going with me to have dinner with my parents on Wednesday.”</p><p>Sans’ hand which you were subtly playing with while class was ongoing twitched slightly. You tried to read his expression but there was nothing to read. Oh wait, his eye lights had gone out. You’ve seen it enough to know that he was either rattled or <em>really </em>happy. He was not the latter.</p><p>“uh…”</p><p>You found out that the only time you could be touchy with Sans without the fear of your friends finding out about the shift in your relationship was during class. You had never been so excited about attending classes as you have now. It was the only positive influence Sans had on you. Okay, maybe there was a lot more but this was the only thing you were going to acknowledge.</p><p>“You have to. It’s your bonefriend duty,” you said firmly, refusing to take no as an answer. “If you don’t, asshole Ram is gonna swoop in and sweep my parents off their feet.”</p><p>“dunno about you but if you think an old skeleton like me can—”</p><p>“Oh, please, <em>you </em>are not that old,” you cut off with a wave of your hand. You had a flash of Mettaton vaguely telling you he was hundreds of years old. Your hands stiffened as you stared at him with wide eyes. “Sans, how old are you?”</p><p>“in…human years? probably nearing my hundreds.”</p><p>“<em>Probably?!</em>” you hissed. “Oh, you are a relic.”</p><p>“hey!” he feigned insult. “you asked. i’m only in my twenties as a monster.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “I have no idea whether that information makes me feel better or what.”</p><p>Sans snorted before pressing a skeleton kiss on the back of your hand. “don’t think about it too much. it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Even after that one drunk night two days ago, you were still not used to the fact that Sans has been much more open with, hm, doing ‘affectionate’ and outright <em>cringy </em>things with you. It makes you all sappy inside but you tend to value your reputation so you try your best to act indifferent towards it.</p><p>…Yeah, kinda hypocritical since <em>you </em>were the one being affectionate not too long ago.</p><p>It wasn’t too bad if Sans only does it when you two were alone.</p><p>“You changed the subject,” you accused as you ignored the slight tingling at the back of your hand where he left the kiss. “You can’t say no to this invitation, Sans. I don’t care if it goes by horribly, you just need to be there so I can introduce you.”</p><p>“you were the one who changed the subject, kid.”</p><p>“You’re doing it again.”</p><p>You could see him fighting off a larger grin. You huffed then rolled your eyes. “yeah, yeah. i’ll be there. can’t have my datemate fight this off by herself. paps would be disappointed in me.”</p><p>“Good. I was about to bring up the Papyrus card.”</p><p>“oh, <em>please</em>, you don’t have the right to use papyrus on me when you want to.”</p><p>You rose an eyebrow, challenging him with a look in your eyes. “I will befriend the heck out of Papyrus until he becomes my best friend. Then I will use him on you <em>every single time</em>.”</p><p>“you know too much of my weaknesses,” Sans said while rolling his eye lights. He turned serious for a moment. “but if you—”</p><p>“There you go again,” you said, cutting him off once more. “Of course, I’m not going to cross him, vanilla. I’ve been on your bad side before. Do you honestly think I’d be willing to do that song and dance again?”</p><p>There was a beat. “i’m just sayin’,” he said casually but relief flooded his sockets.</p><p>“I know, I know. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out for him,” you said softly. “We’ll protect him together?” you offered with a small smile.</p><p>Sans matched your smile. “my bro can take care of himself.”</p><p>“Oh. Alright. We’ll be obsessively overprotective of him behind his back together?”</p><p>“…i do not do that.”</p><p>“Oh, my dear bonefriend. I have got some news for you.”</p><p> </p><p>After class, you and Sans found yourselves in the clubroom. Only Paps, Dyne, and Frisk were inside. You were slightly amused to see them focused on their books. Well, Paps was. You couldn’t say the same for Dyne though. She was more invested in turning the wall into a dartboard by summoning some kind of blue spear from out of nowhere. Looks like she assumed you still couldn’t see their magic.</p><p>You and Sans tried to find a space on the floor that wouldn’t be too close to each other but found none since the three of them had acquired big spaces for themselves. You and Sans shared a look before shrugging. It would be pretty suspicious if you suddenly acted like a gentlewoman and put a bit of space in between you. He sat down on the corner of the room and you followed, putting your legs over his lap to get comfortable.</p><p>Your position made it possible for you two to talk without the others catching it. It does make you flustered a little bit but you were able to push past that. You were telling Sans what kind of people your parents were and what he could do to prepare for it when Frisk interrupted.</p><p>“Y/N? You need to prepare for the exams soon.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s fine,” you replied. “Don’t worry about it too much.”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’d really need to pass the exams if you want us to keep the club,” Frisk countered.</p><p>“DON’T WORRY, HUMAN FRIEND! WE’VE ALL BEEN ENCOURAGED BY FRISK TO STUDY OR ELSE WE WILL LOSE OUR HOMES!”</p><p>Woah, Frisk said that?</p><p>“some of us are taking scholarships and part of the grant was free stays in the student dorms,” Sans supplied for them when he saw the look on your face. “we couldn’t afford every single one of us to pay the monthly rent.”</p><p>“Okay? But I’m not part of that though?” you asked, confused. You had opened your mouth to offer them some kind of help on your part but from the looks they were giving you, they were already turning it down without even hearing what you wanted to say.</p><p>“Uh… well… it’s still important for you to keep your scores up. Especially in Physics since that’s the subject Sans was teaching you,” Frisk casually-but-not-at-all-casual said. It was similar to how your bonefriend acted most of the time.</p><p>You lifted a brow, shooting a look at Sans who averted his gaze before you turned back to Frisk. “Okay. Somebody tell me the truth or I will sue all of you.”</p><p>“GASP! YOU ARE NOT CAPABLE OF SUCH AN EVIL THING, Y/N!”</p><p>You blinked at him, already feeling the guilt bubble up inside of you for even upsetting Papyrus with the idea. “Oh, <em>no, </em>Paps. I will never do that. I was joking, ohmygod, I’msosorry—”</p><p>Sans snorted at your side, leaning his forehead on your shoulder as he started to shake. You realized he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. You clamped your mouth shut and then took a deep breath.</p><p>Undyne was cackling in the background.</p><p>“AH! I KNEW YOU WERE OUR VERY TRUSTED FRIEND, Y/N! DO NOT WORRY, I’M SURE FRISK WOULD NOT FAIL YOU AS WELL. FRISK?” Papyrus turned the focus to Frisk who was now shifting in place.</p><p>They were looking between you and Sans, making you think that Sans know what this was about. You poked your bonefriend on the ribs, making him choke in the middle of his still-barely-breathing-laugh. Sans lifted his head, bright blue tears on his eye sockets, and a blissful expression on his face.</p><p>You couldn’t help but gape at how he looked in that one second, utterly drowning in happiness without a care in the world. It was stupid. You had this sudden urge to kiss him right in his stupid face.</p><p>You had to physically pull yourself back by hitting him square in the face with a nearby pillow. “Okay, somebody tell me what it is or I will not buy snacks for this group for the week!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, jeez,” Frisk groaned as they crawled a little closer. “We kinda had a deal going on with Ms. Camila, the adviser for the club?”</p><p>“Okay? What kind of deal?”</p><p>Frisk hesitated before pushing through, their eyes filled with determination. “That she’d consider giving our club funds if you were to pass your Physics subject.”</p><p>You had so many questions. “Why <em>me? </em>Did you guys trade me for <em>money? </em>Wait, is this the reason you guys wanted me to be a member of your club? Why the hell Physics?”</p><p>“mhm, remember our physics prof? he found out ‘bout your failing grade and wanted to make it so it doesn’t happen on his watch. so he sought our professional help.”</p><p>“Professional—“ You hit his shoulder. “You guys traded me with money!”</p><p>“It’s not a sure thing, though,” Frisk chimed in. “It’s still 50/50. Plus, that would mean we have to <em>actually </em>hold up tutor services instead of just lounging around, pretending we’re holding tutor services. And we need one more tutor before the year ends so we don’t have trouble renewing our club next school year.”</p><p>“Wait. You traded me in with 50/50 money? That’s even worse! You sent them a fake glare while you crossed your arms. “You do know you guys could just accept applicants, right? Then all the original members of the club get to be an officer or something so that you still have the authority.”</p><p>“yeah, but the reason frisk started the club in the first place was so that we could have a safe haven, somewhere we don’t have to hide who we are.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, can we just <em>buy</em> this space?” you asked.</p><p>“Not everything can be solved by money, Y/N,” Frisk pointedly answered. “But I would rather have someone to pass this place onto when all of us graduate in time.”</p><p>“I guess… you could just enforce a rule that the clubroom is only for the officers and the scheduled tutoring sessions?”</p><p>The rest of your time was spent with Frisk and you drafting out plans for the next semester. Papyrus and Undyne gave their ideas sometimes, which mainly includes flexing or suplexing something. Papyrus seemed to like egging Undyne on. That was the moment you realized that the clubroom was supposed to be a front and that you were the only human outside of their group that they had let in. Frisk didn’t have to tell you those exactly but you knew what they were saying to you with just their carefully chosen words and gestures.</p><p>You had a brief moment of belongingness which fueled your desire to come up with something that can retain the purpose of the club.</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday came by pretty fast. The rest of the club members were aware of you bringing your ‘fake’ boyfriend home to meet your parents and a lot of them were giddy. Mostly extra annoying, just like Mettaton who kept winking in your direction. Papyrus was also winking while also loudly saying, “WINK!” whenever he does.</p><p>Since it was a dinner invite, you and Sans had plenty of time to prepare. You had no class on Wednesdays and Sans had chosen to skip his (aww) despite Frisk’s incessant glaring (double aww).</p><p>Well, you <em>should’ve </em>had plenty of time to prepare. Until Mettaton barged into the skeleton brother’s dorm room where you and Sans were hanging out slash preparing for the oncoming onslaught. You were having a conversation once more about monsters and souls and Sans was in the mood enough to answer your questions.</p><p>“Get up, darlings! I have encountered quite a bit of a problem and I need your help with it!” he announced, dressed in a slightly loose pirate costume that made his hotness level shoot up the roofs. Mettaton had always been hot and you based this on the knowledge that Alphys must’ve used anime as her reference when she was building his body. In any case, when you could see Mettaton’s monster form, you could see how he shone differently than he did when he was human. He was oozing confidence from the deepest parts of his core and he carried it flawlessly as a monster.</p><p>“You look amazing, Mettaton!” you gushed. Amazing was an understatement for how stunning he was.</p><p>“Oh, darling, I always <em>am</em>. But thank you for your kind words,” he purred. “Hmm, disappointing that I haven’t caught you two in the middle of something scandalous but no matter! This favor I ask of you will be more than enough to repay me.”</p><p>“What favor?” If Mettaton had come in a few minutes earlier, he would’ve found you nestling your nose at the side of Sans’ skull. Thank god for his timing. “We already have something planned for tonight! We really can’t afford to be—”</p><p>Mettaton waved his hand. “Shush! It’d be good for you and your skeleton friend to shake off your nerves with a distraction!”</p><p>You shared a look with Sans. It was true, waiting here like a sitting duck trying to get your mind off things was definitely not helping. “Okay, sure,” you answered as you turned to Mettaton. Sans grunted beside you. “It would be nice to get our minds off things,” you said out loud, widening your eyes at Sans. His response was a dry look.</p><p>“Oh, dear Sans, don’t look at your partner like that. It would be a great time for you two to bond together!”</p><p>Sans didn’t even spare him a look. “you told him?” he asked you.</p><p>“Why the hell would I want Mettaton, the loudest monster in the whole planet, to know about us?” you countered.</p><p>“Darlings, I’m right here?” Mettaton commented loudly. “And my dear Sans, it was <em>so </em>obvious. You couldn’t get your eyes off the human!”</p><p>Sans looked like he was backed into a corner. “no, i don’t???? i’m not??? staring? that would be rude??”</p><p>“Ha, you couldn’t get your eyes off me since you met me,” you snorted while poking him on his cheekbone.</p><p>“i was literally glaring at you.”</p><p>“I know. And that was when you decided we were meant to be.”</p><p>“get your head out of the clouds, kid.”</p><p>“I thought monsters stay truthful to their partners?” you said with cheeky grin.</p><p>He gave you a pointed look. “exactly.”</p><p>You scoffed. “Rude. You could’ve just lied right now. That would’ve earned you brownie points.”</p><p>“i don’t need brownie points. you already think everything i do is charming.”</p><p>Your lips twitched into a curl. “Oh, what’s this? You’re being awfully confident right now, vanilla,” you purred. “Maybe you’re ready to have a flavor now. Vanilla <em>is </em>too vanilla for me.”</p><p>Sans’ white pinpricks got smaller and clearer. Not to mention, he started to glow bright blue. Ha. Teasing him would always be your favorite pastime. “i think i’m good with being vanilla right now.”</p><p>“Hm? Wouldn’t you wanna try other things?” You began to trace your finger over his zygomatic arch. He fought off a shudder but you caught it amongst other things.</p><p>Mettaton loudly cleared his throat. “This is excellent content and all but we <em>do </em>have an event to attend to. You can continue your unrestrained flirting at the photoshoot!” You snapped your attention back to Mettaton. His hand had transformed into a video camera while you weren’t looking and it shifted back into his hand in the next moment. “Chop chop!”</p><p>You and Sans didn’t need much to prepare for a photoshoot. Mettaton led you to the university and you were almost in a trance as you watched his every step graced with sureness. Mettaton and a catwalk seemed like two words that were a perfect match with each other. You would love to see him walking down one someday.</p><p>You noticed that a lot of people were also entranced by how Mettaton carried himself when you pass by teachers and students alike along the hallway. They couldn’t help but give him the attention he deserved. You couldn’t help but smile. Would they react differently if they knew he wasn’t human? Yeah, probably.</p><p>It was better this way, you think. That they look human. They don’t need humans to drag them through hell. You had this sinking feeling that humans won’t hesitate to attack them once they were discovered. You don’t want to wake up someday to the news that every single one of your friends was dead.</p><p>You were snapped out of your somber thoughts when Mettaton swung open a door to an empty classroom and loudly announced his presence. You could see his form glowing briefly and you almost rolled your eyes. <em>Show off. </em></p><p>“Alright, darlings! We’re going to shoot pictures until we capture every single angle of my gloriousness!”</p><p>All the chairs were pushed off to the side to leave most of the space in the middle and the south wall. The backdrop was made out of draped linen. There was a single ring light that was focused on the centerpiece. Blook was also here, standing somewhere in the corner with a clothes rack with different types of costumes. You couldn’t help but scrunch up your nose. Mettaton deserved better than this. But if this was what his theater friends could whip up then it’s gotta have to do.</p><p>“So, where are your team or something? Don’t tell me you’re supposed to do this all by yourself?” you asked him while you walked over to Blook to check out what clothes were here. Even though Mettaton didn’t need any costume change, his pirate costume was drop-dead gorgeous.</p><p>Mettaon rolled his eyes. “They’ve all found excuses to not be here today,” he said with a bite. “They’re lucky I people who’d be absolutely grateful to have me on their service today!”</p><p>You let out a chuckle. “Okay then, lead the way. We’re all yours.”</p><p>Mettaton had put Sans on camera duty while you, with your existing knowledge on how photoshoots go and your innate skill on taking over even without being asked, you were appointed as the host, director, and producer at the same time. Mettaton was willing to give you the authority to boss him. You knew he was giving you the okay sign to go all out.</p><p>And so you did. The next two hours should have been grueling to models who were new to photoshoots. But this was Mettaton. After you made adjustments to the camera and to Mettaton’s costume (like popping off another button from his shirt and making him wear flashy earrings), you deemed it was time to start it off. You would have told Mettaton to do some practice poses but for sure he would have given it all he got from the start and that would’ve been a waste of perfectly good forms.</p><p>Mettaton in a photo shoot was just him in his natural habitat.</p><p>Most of the time, it was Sans you had to direct which angle he should take pictures instead of Mettaton. He was cool with being bosses around and you heard no complaints. Amazing bonefriend. If he had been some of the guys you had dated before, they would’ve skipped out before this even started. Hm, you might’ve vaguely remembered Sans mention that monster souls were made up of love, hope, and compassion.</p><p>You’ve already found a bunch of pictures he could use within the first 30 minutes of the shoot. So you opted on changing the environment for variety, turning off the lights, dimming the lights, changing the angle of the lighting, forcing Mettaton on a costume change despite both of you knowing that he didn’t need it.</p><p>When you all ran out of things to do, you had a memory card change with Blook who was in charge of transferring the raw photo files into a laptop that you presumed belonged to one of Mett’s co-theater members.</p><p>It wasn’t at all surprising when Mettaton snatched the camera from Sans and then forced you and him to go change into anything from the clothes rack. You had already been eyeing a beige vintage dress hanging from the racks. A smirk found its way onto your lips when you also found a washed-up pink corset buried deep on a box of props.</p><p>Sans was showing less enthusiasm as he eyed the clothes from a distance. As the good girlfriend that you were, you had already picked out a dress shirt and pants that matched yours. You pushed him into the makeshift dressing room in the corner while he let out a groan.</p><p>He emerged a minute later wearing the costume but he didn’t take off his jacket underneath. As a joke.</p><p>“Sans, I swear I wanna smack you in the face sometimes,” you groan.</p><p>“ha. that means i haven’t annoyed you enough,” Sans said with his stupid grin.</p><p>“Come on, man.” You shot him a glare to no avail. “If you don’t get in there and remove that stupid jacket, I will take it off for you.”</p><p>You could see how his expression slipped momentarily. You held his stare and it took him no more than a second to turn around and change before you do exactly what you said you’d do.</p><p>He emerged once more, this time he was looking off to the side while his hands were pushed into the pockets of the pants that were obviously too big on him. Good thing you knew how to alter clothing sizes using makeshift materials you can find on the floor. You couldn’t find any extra boots that were a perfect fit for him so you had to make do with the closest thing to his size. You tightened up the laces to make up for it.</p><p>You ordered him to tuck in his shirt and he did so clumsily. You threatened to touch him again and he tried harder this time with a soft glow to his annoyed expression. It was always fun to tease him. “Why are your pants always falling off—<em>ugh</em>—”</p><p>“cause nothing’s holding it up??? i’m all <em>bones</em>???”</p><p>Blook pointed to something hanging off the edge of the rack. “You could use that.” It was a plain black suspender.</p><p>“Thank you, Blook. You’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>After folding up the sleeves up to the bottom of his humerus, you took a step back to admire your work. You almost froze when you were hit with all your <em>bone</em>friend’s awkward, tense yet <em>beautiful </em>glory. You could not be more eager to jump his bones right now.</p><p>Your heart fluttered in your chest. “I’d let you shiver my timbers any time,” you murmured with a sly grin.</p><p>Sans’ eye lights disappeared and his whole face exploded into a blush. He immediately recovered from it, his jaw opening to throw what you assume was a similar punny pick-up line when Mettaton used his long arms to push you all the way into the dressing room.</p><p>“<em>Stars</em>, change first, flirt later! We do not have all day, darling!”</p><p>You were wheezing for a good 30 seconds while changing. You were almost disappointed that there wasn’t a mirror so you could see how dashing you looked in the dress with the corset that hugged up the curves of your body. You another pair of boots from the pile of clothes and proceeded to ignore its smell. The fact that you knew how hot you looked right now made up for it. You tied a handkerchief over your slightly disheveled hair before you made your entrance.</p><p>“<em>Absolutely </em>gorgeous!” Mettaton praised, his eyes shining. “Alright, I know you two would just <em>love </em>to devour each other in your passion <em>but! </em>Time’s a-runnin’!” Before you could open your mouth, Mettaton had dragged you and Sans with either of his hands and picked you up like you weighed nothing. Which was actually really flattering until you realized his strength must’ve come from being a monster.</p><p>The two of you were pushed together into the center of the makeshift studio, similar to the way kids would push two dolls together to ‘kiss’ or something. You shot a glare towards Mettaton who was smirking knowingly while holding up the camera. You backed away a little so you wouldn’t make Sans uncomfortable while also silently waiting for him to say anything.</p><p>His eye lights wandered over to you <em>once, </em>shifted to Mettaton and he never spoke <em>again. </em>You took it as a compliment.</p><p>Mettaton worked fast. With just you looking over at your skeleton friend with a big, stupid grin, he had already snapped a couple of pictures. He didn’t have to direct the two of you. You immediately took the lead, guiding Sans under your breath until his fake casual had transitioned into truly casual. A small touch of his shoulder there, a graze of your hip here, you were completely overtaken with your focus of thinking up poses (also taking note how much he could take before he got flustered) that you didn’t realize how much time had actually passed by.</p><p>You were pretty sure Mettaton had taken more pictures of the two of you than you to him. Blook would be here all day.</p><p>“Mhm, I think that’s quite enough. It’s already 6:25,” Mettaton said with a hum while viewing the pictures on the camera.</p><p>“Wait, what?” You turned to Sans. “We were supposed to be at my house at 6:30! It’s a one-hour <em>drive</em>.”</p><p>Sans shrugged. “we can always teleport.”</p><p>You waved your hands in frustration. “Okay, true! But either Mett or you could’ve told me that we were already running late or something!”</p><p>“you were having fun,” Sans reasoned out.</p><p>“Exactly, darling,” Mettaton purred. “It was quite an effective distraction, is it not? You are <em>oozing </em>with confidence leftover from the rush of the shoot. Now would be the best time to meet the parents.” He winked at you.</p><p>You felt a rush of warmth in your soul. You knew Mett invited you to distract you but you never expected <em>this. </em>The feeling of someone keeping an eye and taking care of you was making you feel sappy inside.</p><p>“Alright, vanilla. Can you teleport someplace when you’ve never been there before?” you asked Sans.</p><p>“frisk opened up this map on their phone where you input the place and it would show the street and pictures of it.” He gave a small nod. “i could if i see the coordinates and the pictures.”</p><p>You were already pulling up your phone in the middle of his explanation and typed in your address. You showed the map to him where he could navigate the nearby streets. There was mild interest lighting up his sockets. “oh. your version is much more advanced.”</p><p>Your eyebrows while watching your bonefriend tap his heart away on your phone. “you know, i still haven’t wrapped my mind around this. how could one map the entire surface in this one application?”</p><p>“Through…satellites?” you offered.</p><p>“i can’t believe humans have floating machines of their own in <em>space</em>.”</p><p>“Wow, okay,” you said, kind of surprised. You didn’t know he was interested in this. You had to remember that they were stuck in the Underground all their lives. “What, like space in general or the ‘floating machines?”</p><p>“all of it,” he admitted.</p><p>Huh. That was adorable. “Okay. Remind me to take you to a museum or an observatory soon.”</p><p>“wait, really?” His face right now looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>You grinned. “Yeah, dummy. It’s a date.” You checked your watch. “Any minute now? You know you could always ask for my phone next time if you want to explore that more.”</p><p>Sans’ grin softened. “i’m ready.” He held out his hand.</p><p>“See you later, Mett, Blook! Tell the others not to wait up for us! And if Papyrus wants to sleep in my bed, he’s more than welcome to do so!”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll tell him that, darling,” Mettaton replied slyly. “I’m sure you two would like some alone time when you get back. Don’t rip the costumes, please.”</p><p>Damn, you were still in your costumes. You saw the brief flash of doubt in Sans’ eyes. You grabbed his hand. “We look amazing. Mett, can you drop off our clothes in Sans’ room?”</p><p>“Sure thing, dear! Hurry up. You don’t want to appear disrespectful for being late.”</p><p>You could’ve answered that but without any warning, you were plunged into darkness and within the same second, you were standing behind a tree a couple of steps from the gates of your house. You could feel the same feeling of nausea you had the first time but less intense.</p><p>The guard looked confused to see you strut in without a car but still let you in. He informed you that your parents were already prepared for you and your friend. You gave him a thank you before moving on.</p><p>You didn’t have a lot of chances to walk across your front lawn given that you enter and exit your household in a car. The sun was in the middle of setting, casting a warm glow to the lawn of grass and garden of flowers that your gardener tended to every single day. It was such a serene feeling and you turned to Sans with a soft smile.</p><p>You paused in the middle of it and then looked to the sky, silently watching the clouds. Sans made no move to hurry you up either. It seemed like he was also appreciating the brief break time. It was one of those moments you never knew you had always craved. You savored it for a few seconds before the two of you made your way to your house.</p><p>You rang the doorbell since you had left in such a hurry and didn’t have your keys on you. The door was opened by the maid. “Oh, Miss Y/N! Your parents are seated in the dining room. Come in.” She didn’t seem all that weirded out by your outfits so you took that as a good sign.</p><p>You sent a thank you in her direction coupled with a polite smile. You tugged on Sans’s hand who was too busy trying not to ogle the size of your house. If you didn’t know him, you would’ve thought he was just casually admiring everything. But the size of his eye lights right now says otherwise.</p><p>When you entered the dining room, your parents had simultaneously stopped in their tracks to look at you before wandering over to your company. You spread your lips in a thin line. “Hey. So, we actually have lots to do so I really want this to be over as fast as possible,” you told them.</p><p>Both of your parents were dressed as if they had just come from attending a fashion show. Based on your knowledge of their schedules, that was highly likely. Your mom nonchalantly looked at her phone. “Hm. Only a minute late. You’re <em>early</em>, dear,” she said. Her voice was smooth like silk, as it always was.</p><p>“That’s surprising,” your dad mentioned. “We’ve always scheduled our appointments with you early since you always come at the most unfortunate of times.”</p><p>You ignored them and tilted your head over to Sans. “This is Sans. I’m dating him,” you said. It would be no use trying to beat around the bush. “So, mom, please stop texting my ex. We’re not speaking anymore.”</p><p>Both of your parent’s focus now turned to Sans, silently taking him in without holding back this time. You rolled your eyes. Sans was as laid-back as possible as he waved a hand. “hey,” he said.</p><p>“Hm, what are you two wearing, honey?” your mom asked.</p><p>“We just came from a photo shoot.”</p><p>“I’ve gathered that. What I meant was <em>those </em>look cheap. It simply hurt our eyes.”</p><p>“But your form does make up for it somehow,” your dad quickly followed it up. “If you want to take a moment and change into something that could match us then we’d appreciate it, darling.”</p><p>You gritted your teeth. “This isn’t an event or something. It’s just us having dinner. We don’t need to change into anything.”</p><p>“Oh?” your mom hummed. “But you love dressing up, sweetie.”</p><p>“We’re not playing dress-up, mom.”</p><p>She was a little surprised to hear you say that but then gave you a polite smile. “Alright, then, sweetheart. Come sit down and eat.”</p><p>Your parents were really patient people, especially since they had to deal with your pre-Ebott University version. You were such a stubborn, frustrating daughter back then. You were always picking up fights with them or outright ignoring them. Not that you don’t ignore them now.</p><p>You try not to bring any friends over when they were home because they work in the fashion industry. Your parents judge people for a living. You didn’t want anybody to go through that. But your rich friends always had a pass. It was why you avoided being friends with non-rich people for as long as you could.</p><p>“Of course. But if I hear one thing that I deem an insult or even makes <em>me </em>or <em>Sans </em>uncomfortable, we’re outta here.”</p><p>“Of course, honey. We would never,” your dad responded.</p><p>“Yes. We are not savages,” your mom followed.</p><p>You nodded and gestured Sans to take the seat in front of your mom while you sat next to him. Your dad’s own chef made his appearance and started to fill up the table with a variety of cuisine. You watched how Sans was in literal disbelief as he stared at all the food from the corner of your eyes. A small smile played on your lips.</p><p>The dinner started not long after. Nobody decided to speak while you and your parents started to pile up your plate. Sans was watching carefully how much you were putting on your plate and was methodically gauging the tension in the air. You admired him for that.</p><p>You didn’t have any appetite even though everything looked appetizing. Maybe because you weren’t used to eating without any of your friends now. You instead settled on taking small bites.</p><p>“So, how’s school going so far, sweetheart?” your dad asked.</p><p>“It’s fine. I haven’t done anything that the school might suspend me for.”</p><p>“It’s not like we couldn’t have paid for the damages, sweetie,” your mom in a clipped tone. “Considering that you have chosen some… rural university in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>You opted to ignore her words. “Hm, ‘kay. How’s work?”</p><p>“Oh! It’s good you asked,” your dad started, “There’s this upcoming party on Saturday that we couldn’t attend since we already have prior arrangements. It would be nice if you could attend as our proxy.”</p><p>“Your friend can come if you want to,” your mom added coolly.</p><p>“Duh, of course, I’ll bring my <em>boyfriend</em>,” you emphasized, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.</p><p>“I was talking about Ram, honey since he is much more equipped with these kinds of events.” You held onto her gaze. The corner of her lips twitched. “But you could bring whoever you want to, no pressure.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to hear that <em>asshole’s </em>name again—”</p><p>“Language!” your mom hissed. “You’re overreacting, honey. Ram already explained it to me.”</p><p>You stiffened. “What did he tell you?”</p><p>“That he was trying to own up to his mistakes but you won’t even give him a chance. Also that you were surrounded by a bunch of—” she stopped herself, her expression twisting into annoyance before she rephrased her sentence. “That your friends can’t exactly sustain themselves.”</p><p>“They’re doing just fine,” you said, trying not to snap at her. “They’re hard-workers. Funny, I really admire them. I was handed everything since my birth without moving a muscle. They have to put a huge amount of work and effort into everything they do just to see results.”</p><p>Your mom was quiet. Your dad tried to lift the mood. “Those are good people you surround yourself with, Y/N,” he said with a nod. “I’m already shocked by how much you’ve grown in just a few months.”</p><p>It worked. “Thanks, dad.”</p><p>He turned to Sans. “Sans, right? Why don’t you tell us about yourself?”</p><p>Before Sans could open his mouth, you waved a hand in front of his face to stop. “Okay. No interviewing my boyfriend. I don’t want any of you trying to run a background check on him.” You smacked your lips together. “Or any of my friends for that matter.”</p><p>“Nonsense, dear,” your dad said, feigning hurt. “I’m just making small talk.”</p><p>“Sure you are. No. You will leave us alone. Mom wanted me to come so here I am. I wanted to introduce Sans and I didn’t want you two to be uninformed of who I am and not dating.” You made eye contact the way they did when they were talking to clients. “I am a grown person and I have boundaries. You are my parents but that doesn’t mean you are excused to probe into my private life.”</p><p>You didn’t have a problem with them poking into your life back when you didn’t care about what they find out. But now, imagining them doing harmless background checks on even one of your friends was already making you anxious. You don’t know what they’ll find <em>or </em>if they even find anything. You’ve been thinking about this last night, how you can prevent your parents from being the nosey people that they were.</p><p>You knew the only thing you could do was to settle it with them with no space for second guesses. If they don’t comply, you’d have to step it up a notch and threaten them so you were silently hoping that this would work.</p><p>“Well, if you say so, honey,” your mom finally said after a pause.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>Your dad sent your mom a glance. “Yes, honey. We understand. You want your space. You want your privacy. It’s all normal at your age.” It sounded like he was trying to convince your mom.</p><p>Your mom simply met his eyes before wandering to yours. “Sure, honey. We’ll give you <em>whatever </em>you want,” she said almost coldly.</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” That was good enough. You’d have to do some digging yourself.</p><p>There were a few minutes of silence to which you had felt Sans grab your hand under the table and started to rub circles on the top of your hand. You could yourself relaxing under his touch, not even realizing that you were that tense in the first place. You took two more bites off your dinner yet still not enough to make a dent from the food you had taken.</p><p>There was a doorbell that you ignored. Your mom straightened up and she gave you a glance before focusing on the entrance to the dining room. You had already started assuming who this visitor could be and you heard his voice before you could even react to your mom.</p><p>“Oh? I thought Y/N didn’t come,” Ram’s annoying voice sifted from the entrance. You clenched Sans’ hand. “Your car wasn’t outside.”</p><p>Your parents looked at you. “How’d you get here then?” your dad asked.</p><p>“We walked.”</p><p>“Goodness, from where? In this heat?” your mom asked, disbelief all over her face.</p><p>You could handle them trying to be irritating but you couldn’t handle them being irritating <em>with </em>your ex. “We’re out of here.” You stood up, the chair scraping the floor as you pushed it away. Sans followed you.</p><p>“That’s quite disrespectful, young lady. Sit back down,” your mom ordered.</p><p>“No. I told you we would leave at the slightest hint of discomfort,” you countered. “You inviting him here makes us <em>very </em>uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you didn’t want him here, honey. I had already invited him when you told us today. It was rude to suddenly take back the invitation since he was invited to quite a few of our dinners in the past.”</p><p>You shrugged. “Okay. Then go have dinner with him at your heart’s content. My boyfriend and I are leaving. You could send me the details of the party through my email, dad.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” your dad agreed. “Be careful on your way out.” Your mom shot him a glare and he raised an eyebrow. “What? She was very clear on her terms, dear. You have to treat her like how we treat our clients. It’s easier that way.”</p><p>Your mom rolled her eyes. “Come in and sit down, Ram. Go on and eat, there’s plenty of food for you.”</p><p>You and Sans passed Ram by the entrance, him shooting you a smug smirk while you turned your eyes to the side to avoid his very presence.</p><p>Once you and Sans had walked all the way back to the tree where the two of you landed, he stopped to check up on you. “you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you sent him a smile. “That actually went better than I expected.”</p><p>“that was better? i don’t even wanna know.”</p><p>“Yeah, me and my mom used to get into these screaming matches about who’s right. I tend to just walk out later because I literally do not need to spend my energy like that. I should’ve known she wouldn’t have uninvited Ram even after I told her I was bringing you.”</p><p>Sans shrugged, giving you a big grin. “eh. it was fine.”</p><p>You observed his face, trying to read him but ultimately giving up on it. “How ‘bout you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“it didn’t leave me <em>rattled</em> if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>A snort escaped you, your lips stretching into a grin. “I’m sure nothing gets <em>under your skin</em>.”</p><p>He grinned back. “ah, no <em>bones </em>about it.” All your thoughts about the dinner melted away as you stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, throwing skeleton puns at your bonehead of a boyfriend.</p><p>“Ah, I would love to visit Grillby tonight. I’m starving!”</p><p>“yeah, i noticed you couldn’t <em>stomach </em>the food in front of you.”</p><p>“Ugh, Sans. Teleport now, pun later.”</p><p>Sans had his shit-eating grin now. “i would but i’m afraid i don’t have the <em>guts </em>for it.”</p><p>“Sans.”</p><p>“what, you think i’m <em>ribbing </em>you?”</p><p>“Sans, I swear to god—”</p><p>“this isn’t tickling your <em>funny bone</em>, is it?”</p><p>“<em>Sans—”</em></p><p>He threw his head back laughing at the look on your face and before you could even snap back, he ported in the middle of his laugh before appearing right in front of Grillby’s shop.</p><p>“One of these days, you’re gonna find yourself with <em>nobody</em>, you dumbass.”</p><p>"hehehe, good one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/630067394225799168/doodles-for-the-upcoming-chapter-of-spells-and">i drew sans in the photo shoot plus blushy doodles</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I bet you can't think of a better chapter title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the canine unit. Mons-tutor club shenanigans. Getting frisky with Sans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how are we at 11.7k hits u guys are crazy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 31</p><p>You savored the warm air as soon as you and Sans stepped into Grillby’s. Surprise flitted across your face when you saw the variety of <em>monsters </em>taking over the place. Sure, there were a few humans dotted here and there but they were outnumbered by <em>monsters</em>!</p><p>Was this place a hotspot for monsters? Dang. You’ve never seen this many in one spot before. Furthermore, a whole lot of them were <em>dog </em>monsters. You had to fight the urge to run to one and pet them.</p><p>“hehehe. looks like the <em>cat’s </em>out of the bag,” he said, clearly amused by your expression. “don’t worry, they don’t <em>bite. </em>i <em>pet </em>they’re glad to let you <em>scratch </em>their back.”</p><p>You groaned almost unconsciously by the barrage of puns. “Shut up, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“hi, hungry—”</p><p>“Sans, really?”</p><p>He chuckled, finding your annoyance at him funny. Before he could attack you with more puns and dreadful dad jokes, you began to cross the room to get to the bar. You were gaping when the huddle of dog monsters greeted Sans like an old friend as the you passed their group.</p><p>“Hi, Sans~”<br/>“Heya, Sansy!”<br/>“Good to see you, Sans!”</p><p>Sans gave them a lazy wave as he greeted each one of them in turn.</p><p>One of the female dog monsters perked up at the sight of you. Or smell, for that matter. “Huh, you smell like Sans! Are you his friend?” she asked.</p><p>“Yep, we’re friends,” you answered with a small lilt in your voice as your eyes wandered over to Sans. You were in a brief internal battle between telling them you were dating him or telling them you were just friends. Though you guessed if you haven’t told your friend circle about the two of you first then it seems unfair that a bunch of strangers was going to know about your relationship status.</p><p>Sans tilted his head in response. “yeap. friend.”</p><p>“That’s weird though,” one of the male dog monsters with some kind of cigarette… or a dog treat... (?) hanging from his mouth. “His scent is <em>all over </em>you?” He raised both his eyebrows twice.</p><p>You could feel your face heat up from the implication. They can <em>smell </em>Sans on you! Were you hanging out too much with him? Jeez, maybe you should hang out with your other friends as well. “My life is none of your business,” you said almost defensively. “I’m sure if you weren’t a dog monster, you would’ve smelled a normal amount of Sans on me!”</p><p>The whole group seemed to freeze at your statement. The gears in their head turned fast but seeing the casual expression on Sans’ face, they decided that your knowledge wasn’t dangerous. That, and the intimidating glint that flashed in his eye while you weren’t paying attention.</p><p>“Well, that would explain the small amount of magic from you,” the dog with the treat said contemplatively as he leaned forwards to sniff you.</p><p>“You can smell magic?” you asked incredulously as you turned to Sans.</p><p>“Only we can, human!” the male dog beside the female answered. “We are the canine unit after all!” They seemed totally cool about you knowing the truth, making you drop your shoulders as you relax.</p><p>“Cool. I’m Y/N,” you introduced. The others introduced themselves after. You found out the names of the married dogs were Dogamy, Dogaressa, and then there was Doggo, and the other two dogs who haven’t said a word since you came were Greater Dog and Lesser Dog or GD and LD for short. You couldn’t help the amused expression on your face when GD inched a little closer to you, bowing a little to show you his very fluffy head. Your fingers twitched beside you.</p><p>Before you could reach out and finally give in to pat him, Sans caught your wrist mid-air. “okay, nice to see you guys but my friend here is starving. we can all hang some other time, yeah?”</p><p>The whole group seemed to deflate. “But…” Dogamy and Dogaressa looked at you with large puppy-dog eyes. “Surely you can spare us a pat or two before you go, human?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s been so long since we received some affection! It seems that humans do not harbor the same admiration we have for affectionate pats!”</p><p>You looked towards Sans with a small pout. He subtly shook his head once while hardening his gaze. …Well, okay. You’d trust your bonefriend with this one. “Sorry guys. I’m not feeling very affectionate tonight. Maybe next time?”</p><p>They all deflated for a second time. You mutter a couple more apologies until Sans dragged you out of there. He sat down by the counter, holding up two fingers to Grillby’s, and the latter disappeared with no further questions. You propped your head up with an arm. “What was that about? Why can’t I pet them?”</p><p>“trust me, they’re going to keep you here all night and you and your no-self-control-ass would not be able to resist them.” He grabbed the nearby bottle of ketchup and took a swig. You snickered at how weird he should look right now when other humans could see him.</p><p>“I have self-control,” you argued, albeit weakly. “They seemed to really hope for some pets though. I don’t mind if I’d stay here all night.”</p><p>“…is that a challenge?”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously asking me if I can pat dogs <em>all night?</em>” Sans shrugged almost casually but there was mirth in his eyes as he awaits your answer. “Wanna bet?”</p><p>Sans snorted, his grin widening. “sure. what kind of bet?”</p><p>“That I can stay here until,” you checked your watch to see it was nearing 9 pm, “3 am without taking my hands off any dog.” You paused. “Nope, <em>hand</em>. One hand would always be patting a dog.”</p><p>Sans was enjoying every second of it. “’ kay. wouldn’t it be weird if humans see you patting a fully-grown adult though?”</p><p>“Hmm, it wouldn’t be weird if it’s the two of us,” you said with an evil smile. “It’s not fair that only <em>I </em>get to be subjected to entertainment now, would it?”</p><p>He let out a deep chuckle, caught off-guard by your statement. “oooh, boy. these dogs are getting lucky tonight.” His eyes were twinkling, almost like Papyrus’. “what’s the prize?”</p><p>“The loser would have to do anything the winner would ask for a whole day,” you said triumphantly. You were already getting some ideas before the words rolled out of your tongue. This was gonna be <em>fun</em>.</p><p>Sans was equally eager at the prospect of getting to boss you around. “deal.”</p><p>The two of you ate your dinner very quickly while exchanging challenging stares. You heard Grillby’s fire crackling curiously… or you assumed it was, before leaving you two alone with each other.</p><p>It didn’t take very long for you to finish eating with Sans matching your speed. Without breaking eye contact, you slid off your seat and trudged back to the canine group. The five of them paused in the middle of their playing poker to look up at you with expectant eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” you said awkwardly.</p><p>Sans snickered before taking over for you. “my friend and i made a bet. one i’m sure you wouldn’t turn down.”</p><p>That was the start of a very long night. Before Sans could even explain the whole of it, four of them leaped up excitedly. They didn’t back out even after hearing the deadline of 3 am. Only Doggo seemed hostile about anyone trying to touch him, which was absolutely perfect because you and Sans only have two hands.</p><p>And so the bet began when you put your hands on GD and LD while Sans plopped in a seat comfortably in between Dogamy and Dogaressa. Your heart nearly burst from elation as the two large <em>dogs </em>with their soft, fluffy fur rubbed their heads against your palms. It hasn’t even been a full five minutes when they warned LD about being overstimulated.</p><p>Your eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when you realized the LD’S neck was growing longer and you instantly worried what the glamour would do to hide that fact. It was already weird that you were petting <em>humans </em>from others’ perspectives.</p><p>You looked at Sans to ask him what you could do about that but he just shrugged. He was barely moving his fingers, his hands were just resting on top of the dog’s heads which made the two pout disappointedly.</p><p>The group resumed their playing of poker while you and Sans take turns petting the dogs. You almost gave in when LD whined at the lack of pets he was getting compared to the others but you stood your ground. The last thing you wanted to do was to blow their cover.</p><p>“oh, hey, y/n. want a drink?” Sans was pushing a glass of alcohol to your face to which you grabbed while your other hand remained on top of GD’s head, mindlessly scratching behind his ear.</p><p>You gulped down the drink with a grin before giving it back to him, only to stare at him dumbfounded. “Wait—did you teleport to get a drink? That’s cheating!” Plus, you two were in a crowded resto-bar, <em>someone </em>would’ve noticed his teleporting.</p><p>Sans’ grin was shit-eating. “i did not move from my place,” he stated.</p><p>“Somehow, I don’t believe you,” you answered dryly.</p><p>“It’s true, human,” Dogamy answered. “He’s inefficient with his pats but he didn’t take his hand off me.”</p><p>Huh. So Sans might have teleported the drink to his hand. Magic was so convenient.</p><p>Sans provided you alcohol throughout the night, making you woozy about your decisions. It was already too late when you realized what he was doing as he managed to get you a bit tipsy. “Sans, you aren’t drinking,” you accused.</p><p>“yeah,” he said casually, “i’m driving. drivers can’t drink.”</p><p>He was <em>not </em>driving. “You bonehead. You tricked me!”</p><p>“i did no such thing,” he feigned innocence. You could see how much he was enjoying this by the look on his face. “hmm… how much could a human drink before they have to go to the bathroom?”</p><p>That one single question left you pale, making you aware of your predicament. “You… sneaky little bastard…” By the sound of it, you don’t have long until you couldn’t hold it in. Sure you were willing to go jump through anything just to get what you want but there was <em>no way </em>you’d wet yourself <em>in public </em>just to get Sans tied around your fingers!</p><p>“i could do this allllll day,” he said lazily with that glint in his eyes. “any minute now, kitten.”</p><p>You blinked at him, a wry smile making its way on your face.</p><p>He froze like a deer in headlights as if that nickname slipped past him without even thinking about it. “uhhh… you’re drunk,” he said too quickly.</p><p>“That’s awfully <em>rude</em>, Sans,” Doggo grumbled under his breath. “You’re literally surrounded by dogs!”</p><p>“Hmm,” you hummed in amusement as Sans actively avoided your blatant staring. “That’s pretty cute, though, but I don’t think I believe that you think of me as a mere kitten.” You tapped one free hand on your chin, teasing him. “I rather much prefer being called tiger.”</p><p>There was a slight blue blush on his cheekbones but that didn’t scare him. “are you seriously telling me to call you tiger?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, kinda offended that you’d even call me kitten in the first place.”</p><p>“…you calling me a <em>lion?” </em></p><p>You shot him a dry look. “You are un<em>bear</em>able.”</p><p>“you say that but you think my puns are of <em>koala</em>-ty,” he said with a subtle beam, “you’re smiling.”</p><p>You let out a snort, almost forgetting about your current problem as you exchanged puns with your favorite monster.</p><p>…</p><p>Favorite? <em>Ridiculous. </em>You don’t have a favorite human yet monsters have been able to steal your heart without a fight.</p><p>“No. They’re <em>giraff</em>ing me crazy,” you said, trying to make your voice firm. “You flatter yourself too much, vanilla.”</p><p>“let <em>minnow </em>when you’re done lying to yourself.”</p><p>Your cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “<em>Owl </em>give you this one. I’m kinda running out of fuel.” You remembered the certain fullness of your bladder, effectively snapping you out of your dazed stupor from bantering with Sans. <em>Shit</em>, you need a plan and fast.</p><p>There must be a way around this…</p><p>What was Sans weakness?</p><p>..!</p><p>Your back straightened, your eyes immediately flashing excitement that you tried to stomp out before Sans noticed. He was coincidentally distracted by Doggo asking him a question. You fished your phone out while you had the chance and then texted Sans’ only weakness.</p><p>It wasn’t long ‘til a call was going through and you quickly accepted it. “Hey, Paps!” you chirped.</p><p>Sans’ eye lights flicked over to you curiously as he heard the name of his brother tumble out of your mouth. The corners of your mouth twitched before you handed the phone to him. “Paps wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Sans eyed you with hesitation before taking the phone with one hand. “hey, bro. ‘sup?”</p><p>“I’VE BEEN INFORMED BY THE HUMAN THAT YOU WERE KEEPING HER IN GRILLBY’S TO PET THE DOG MONSTERS!”</p><p>You grinned at him innocently as Sans raised a brow bone. “yea? we had some kind of bet going on,” he admitted. “aren’t you supposed to be asleep by now?”</p><p>“YES, THAT--! IT SEEMS I AM IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE. SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME UNCONSCIOUSLY… AND IT CAN ONLY BE RESOLVED BY YOU READING TO ME JUST LIKE OLD TIMES.”</p><p>Papyrus wasn’t the lying type. Both of you knew that. You could see Sans’ resolve flickering, making you grin wider by the second. After a beat, Sans casually answered, “sure, bro. i’ll be there in a sec.” Once the call ended, he exhaled through his nose hole as he shot you a look. “okay, that’s playing dirty.”</p><p>“Sue me.”</p><p>“you know i’d think of a way around this but it’s honestly too much work.” He sighed dramatically.</p><p>There was a pause and your face scrunched up into annoyance. “Well?”</p><p>“well, what?”</p><p>“Are we not going right now?”</p><p>He shrugged lazily. “dunno, maybe i can stay a few more minutes.”</p><p>“<em>Sans!” </em>you hissed, your bladder screaming by the second. “Bathroom!”</p><p>“mhm,” he hummed, even going so far as to yawn. “oh, right.” He held his hand out to you.</p><p>“Wait— we’re going to teleport in front of everyone?”</p><p>“yep. glamour’ll take care of that.”</p><p>“How the heck would glamour hide the fact that two people disappeared into thin air?”</p><p>“it’s past 12,” he pointed out. “people are either drunk or asleep. they’re not gonna notice.”</p><p>You spent a second chewing your bottom lip. “Alright, take your hand off Dogaressa first.”</p><p>“no way,” he snorted. “you already played dirty, i’m not gonna throw this bet away.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’m not going anywhere until you take your hand off.”</p><p>Sans’ sockets crinkled in amusement. “i’m not the one <em>i’m </em>worried about, kitten.” He let his hand hang in mid-air, just waiting for you to take it while his other was still on the dog monster.</p><p>This wasn’t going according to your plan and you <em>hated </em>it. The most plausible Sans was planning was to make it a tie if you so much as take his hand. “Damn.” You wanted to take a moment to weigh if it was worth it but your bladder begging you was totally distracting you. You huffed. “Fine, <em>fine.</em> But you played dirty first, skele-ass.” You bid your short goodbye to the dog monsters who were disappointed for the second time tonight after you got their hopes up that this’d stretch until 3 am.</p><p>Without taking your hand off GD, you reached out to Sans’ outstretched hand.</p><p>
  <em>Pppbbttt!!...</em>
</p><p>You stared at him in disbelief, squishing the whoopee cushion that you had unintentionally grabbed when you took his hand. Sans’ grin was infuriating. He had evolved into giggles until he was full-on guffawing at the sight of your expression.</p><p>Out of irritation, you snatched it off his hand and then threw it at his face. “<em>You asshole!” </em></p><p>You were cursing and glaring at him so much yet he was still laughing his bony ass off. If you weren’t tipsy, you would’ve probably laughed with him. But <em>no. </em>You needed to go to the bathroom urgently <em>and </em>this guy was pissing you off to no end! Without thinking, you grabbed the front of his shirt with both of your hands and tried to lift him off the ground to intimidate him.</p><p>Sans went limp in your grip as he stared back through his half-lidded sockets. “okay, okay, too far. gotcha,” he said with a lazy wink. Before you could open your mouth to release a flurry of curses, you lurched forward, your words dying in your throat. You found yourself standing in the middle of the skeleton brother’s dorm room. Without hesitation, you rushed into the bathroom and locked it.</p><p>Sans let out a chuckle as he smoothed down the front of his shirt. “freaking tiger all right,” he murmured before turning around to go to your and Frisk’s room.</p><p>After relieving yourself, your annoyance with Sans melted away. You laughed shortly at the hilarity while exiting the bathroom. The alcohol gave you a pleasant buzz around your head. You crashed in Papyrus’ bed intending to wait for Sans and then giving him an earful. The moment your head hit the pillows, you were out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>You only had morning classes the next day which flew as fast as you batted an eye. Nobody but the professor was talking about the upcoming midterms, making you groan consecutively every time it was brought up. Sans was clearly making fun of you the whole time.</p><p>You had lunch with the club which was just more talk about the midterms and exams and <em>studying</em>. “Christ, it’s like you guys are huge <em>nerds </em>about studying,” you snapped in the middle of their conversation.</p><p>Frisk looked towards you in amusement. “Well, we are a tutor club after all.”</p><p>“Ugh,” you groaned. “I don’t like <em>nerds</em>.”</p><p>“THAT’S QUITE IRONIC, CONSIDERING YOU ARE ALSO A PRESTIGIOUS MEMBER OF OUR CLUB!” Papyrus sent waggling bone brows towards you. “I REMEMBER YOU FEELING SO STRONGLY ON JOINING OUR VERY NERDY CLUB.”</p><p>“That’s right, you <em>dork</em>,” Undyne slammed her fists on the table. “You’re as much as a nerd as the rest of these nerds are!”</p><p>“S-sweetie, mind your hands,” Alphys nervously nagged.</p><p>“Oh my god,” you said with a gasp. “You guys are adorable.”</p><p>“you mean a<em>dork</em>able.”</p><p>“SANS—”</p><p>“Sans, don’t ruin this!”</p><p>“Ha, that’s right,” you said with a nod, siding with your bonefriend against all odds. “A<em>dork</em>able is the right word.”</p><p>“UGH! I CANNOT STAND THIS SLANDER!”</p><p>“<em>Dork</em> you think it’s funny, too, Paps?” you teased with a grin. “You’re smiling.”</p><p>“I AM AND I HATE IT!”</p><p>“If anybody’s a<em>dork</em>able, it’s you two!” Undyne retorted, pointing a sharp finger to you and Sans sitting next to each other. “What is <em>up?</em>”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what is up?” The corners of your grin faltered.</p><p>Mettaton was snickering at the edge of the table.</p><p>“You two have been making kissy faces at each other for the last few days now!” Undyne taunted with a triumphant, sharp grin. “I mean, I’m sure everybody knows about your little crush—”</p><p>“Listen here, <em>fishface,</em>” you snapped, your cheeks burning in embarrassment. “I do <em>not </em>have a crush on Sans!”</p><p>“uhh…”</p><p>The whole group fell silent as they stared at you in shock. You backpedaled as you went redder. “I mean I <em>do</em> but that’s not the point!”</p><p>Sans had hidden his face beneath his palms, his shoulders lightly quaking. You shot him a confused look before meeting the others’ gazes. They were gaping at you like you’ve just grown a second head. “Uhm,” you tried to backtrack. “Are you guys judging me for liking him? I know he’s a <em>butt </em>but he’s not that bad—”</p><p>“Did you just call me <em>fishface?” </em>Undyne bellowed, her teeth parted in awe.</p><p>“Oh,” you said timidly. “<em>Oh.” </em>Your face fell along with your shoulders at the realization. You had blurted out the wrong thing during all this and now <em>two </em>of your secrets were blown.</p><p>Sans had burst out into laughter at the sight of your expression. You gave him a bitter look as you crossed your arms.</p><p>“Wait—you don’t seriously—you’re fucking kidding me…You’re--!” Undyne was stupefied. “<em>You can see us!?”</em></p><p>Frisk was as much in shock as the rest. The rest excluding Mettaton and Blook who had known earlier and was now watching the scene unfold.</p><p>“No way!” Frisk’s eyes widened a fraction than normal. “Is that true, Y/N? You can see them? Like, <em>all the time?!”</em></p><p>You shrugged, your embarrassment slowly faded away once you saw their amazement. “Yeah? I’ve been seeing them for a while now. Too bad, I’ve planned quite a few jokes for them. Guess I’d have to scrap it now.”</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>,” Undyne said, her one eye trained on you intensely. “So when you ordered <em>sushi</em>—”</p><p>You immediately clamped your mouth shut as a series of gasps sounded. “Hehe…” You looked at Sans for help. All he did was pat your shoulder twice like the useless bag of bones he was. “…I’m sorry?”</p><p>Undyne leaped off the table and produced a spear out of thin air. The surrounding area around her crackled with blue lightning.</p><p>Oh. “Crap.”</p><p>You crawled off the table, gave her a small smile before running off in the opposite direction as fast as you can.</p><p>“NGAAAAH! COME BACK HERE, TWERP!”</p><p> </p><p>You found yourself in the clubroom almost an hour later. “Undyne, you are <em>crazy,</em>” you snarked. She had managed to chase you around the university for quite a while. You tried to hide and throw her off your tail but she always manages to find you. It wasn’t long ‘til you actually collapsed into her arms, thinking that you’d rather let her break you in half than continue running away from her.</p><p>She instead threw her head back and laughed boisterously before carrying you like a sack of potatoes and trod back to the clubroom.</p><p>“You got a lot of explaining to do, missy.”</p><p>You let out a groan. “Fine, fine. I guess it’s about time you know.”</p><p>“…also, Sans? Really?”</p><p>You swatted her back. “Shut up!”</p><p>When Undyne carried you into the room, you found almost everyone already huddled together in a circle. It was as if… you tilted your head, trying to remember where you’d seen them in that formation before. You blinked. Oh. They’re in the middle of a meeting.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Frisk said with a huff. “Hurry up and sit down, Y/N. A couple of us still has classes to attend. Sans has caught us up but we want to hear them from you, too.”</p><p>“Me?” you repeated.</p><p>“OF COURSE YOU, you nerd!!!” Undyne clapped a hand to your shoulder so aggressively that you almost dived to the floor. You did but found yourself floating before you could kiss the floor. You locked gazes with Sans whose eye was glowing blue and had one hand up. You felt yourself lift in the air, feeling woozy by the sudden shift in gravity until you were back on your feet.</p><p>You shot Undyne a glare as you rubbed the sore spot on your shoulder.</p><p>“SIT DOWN, HUMAN FRIEND!” Papyrus ushered you while he patted the space next to him and his brother.</p><p>“Are you sure? I’m not…trespassing or anything?”</p><p>“Oh, honey!” Mettaton chided from a corner. “Stop being so overdramatic, darling. You’ve been a part of us ever since you showed up! It’s only fitting for you to attend our meetings and so.”</p><p>“Aww… really?” You held a hand over your heart. “You guys…”</p><p>“HAHA, you are such a DORK,” Undyne announced before grabbing you and pushing you towards the circle. “Dork around later, we need details now!”</p><p>You had barely grasped your head around the fact that these were the same people who had asked you to leave whenever they had their weekly meetings and now… they want you <em>in </em>with them?</p><p>You plopped down inside the circle, feeling a swell of warmth in your chest. “Okay, okay, I’ll spill. But <em>please</em> promise me someone’s going to stop Undyne if she threatens to chase me again.”</p><p>You told them everything, only withholding the details about you and Sans. That includes the very first time you met them, what you spilled to Frisk when they admitted the truth about your ‘visions’. You saw Sans narrowing his eyes slightly towards the freshman but it was gone in a second.</p><p>You couldn’t help but spill your life story as well while you’re relaying the story. You had all these mini-stories not necessarily connected to the question you needed to answer but you wanted to share. You even opened up about your ex.</p><p>Their reactions were positively annoyed. They were as peeved about your ex as you were. They did already know details about him and how much of an asshole he was but now they were openly throwing curses at him in front of you. They were very supportive.</p><p>Your whole story transitioned into a casual conversation as an hour goes by. Alphys needed to leave since she had lab duties. Mettaton had theater practice. Papyrus had promised to help a classmate this afternoon. Which left you, Blook, Frisk, Dyne, and Sans.</p><p>Dyne was acting pretty good-natured considering the prank you pulled on her. When the conversation simmered, you then opened up the topic of the party you and Sans were supposed to attend on Saturday.</p><p>“What? But you have review sessions that day, Y/N! You can’t miss it. Midterms are almost here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll pass that shit,” you said dismissively.</p><p>“hah, you think too highly of yourself,” Sans said with a snort.</p><p>“Rude,” you replied. “But c’mon! It’s a party I can’t miss or my parents’ll come after me. We all know we don’t need that kind of attention right now. Speaking of parents… I suppose I need someone’s help to build up all of your paper trails.”</p><p>Frisk and Undyne looked a little lost. Sans’ gaze hardened. “yea… i think it’s for the best. alph’ll be the best person to talk to ‘bout that.”</p><p>“About what?” Frisk asked, their brows furrowed.</p><p>“Y’ see… my parents are kinda… overprotective? They like to know who I’m hanging out with. It’s not beyond them to hire a detective or some shit to investigate you.”</p><p>Undyne made a face. “That’s nuts!”</p><p>“You haven’t even heard the worst of it,” you said with a shake of your head. “They can whisk you away with a snap of their fingers. <em>That’s</em> how powerful they are. Pretty scary, which is why I don’t dare cross a line.” You paused. “Well, I crossed several lines growing up but I’m their daughter, so I get a pass.”</p><p>“But we already have the necessary documents to be an eligible citizen. Is that not enough?” Frisk asked.</p><p>“Nuh-uh. You guys need a <em>traceable </em>presence, mostly online.” You scratched your head. “I’ve done some of my investigation about you all back then and… you guys really don’t have anything online. I remember being terrified and amazed at the same time. It’s like you all just popped outta nowhere. And if <em>they </em>can’t get any info from you that was supposed to be easy to get, they’re gonna start digging. And we <em>don’t</em> want them to dig.”</p><p>“Sans is right, my girl’s the best monster to approach. She’s crazy <em>good </em>at tech!” Undyne agreed.</p><p>“Aww, you’re such a sap, Dyne,” you teased while poking her. “Sure, I’ll talk to Alph tonight.”</p><p>Undyne pointedly looked at you and then at Sans. “<em>So—”</em></p><p>“Wait, before we get distracted,” Frisk cut her off, making you grin in relief. “We’re gonna have to put your review session for tomorrow.”</p><p>Your smile fell. “Aw, man. Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really. Just do this for us, Y/N. Please?” They fluttered their eyelashes at you. You gently pushed their face away while flinching.</p><p>“Ugh, gross. There is no way I’m wasting my time <em>studying</em>.”</p><p>“Sans,” Frisk turned to him, “You’re in charge of Y/N. Make sure she gets the concepts and prepare her for the midterms.”</p><p>Sans winked lazily while holding up an “OK” sign, “gotcha boss.”</p><p>You scoffed. “If you think <em>you </em>can make me do anything you want, I’d hate to disappoint you—”</p><p>Sans held your gaze, the pinpricks of lights in his sockets slightly enlarging as he tilted his head to the side. “hm? you were saying?”</p><p>The realization hit you like a cold bucket of water. Sans noticed that shift as his grin widened at your suffering. “Oh <em>my god…</em>” you whimpered, instantaneously bringing your hands to your face to hide your shame.</p><p>“What? What’s happening?” Frisk asked.</p><p>Sans snorted and shrugged innocently. “we’ll be there tomorrow, kid. don’t worry ‘bout it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys was the perfect distraction from the thought of Sans winning the bet from last night. The worst of it was that he knew you <em>forgot</em> about it and didn’t inform you--! He was such an ass despite his lack of it. Just thinking of the things he was going to make you do tomorrow, <em>ugh</em>, you’ve never felt so helpless before.</p><p>You settled on meeting Alphys in her room. The two of you talked about the online trail that each of them needed to have and how to make it as inconspicuous as possible. The monster worked fast, that was true. As soon as you laid their online presence down to the detail, Alphys was able to integrate it without even breaking a sweat. You didn’t understand the blue screen and the overwhelming amount of numbers and letters on the laptop screen that you got bored of it not a second later.</p><p>“S-so, Y/N… There’s something I also want to t-talk to you about…” Alphys said without taking her eyes off the screen.</p><p>“Okay, shoot.” You put your phone down to give the monster your attention. “As long as it isn’t about me and Sans, I’ll answer anything.”</p><p>She perked up curiously. “What is <em>it </em>with y-you and Sans? I mean... I know we’re shipping y-you two ever since you go everywhere together—”</p><p>“Wait, wait. We do <em>not </em>go everywhere together.”</p><p>Alphys glanced at you. “You kinda d-do. It’s rare t-to see you two not together… Y-you could be best friends for all I know b-but you two do match each other perfectly.”</p><p>“Sans? My <em>best friend?” </em>You grimaced. “Gross, who’d want that funny sack of bones as a best friend? There’s absolutely <em>nothing </em>going on between us. Anyway, didn’t I tell you I’m not answering any questions about Sans?”</p><p>Alphys giggled. “O-okay, I’ll drop it. B-but you know… I just want to tell you that I’ve Sans has been happier ever since you hanged around.” She smiled and you almost melted. “We all are.”</p><p>“Thanks,” you said, feeling your cheeks warm up. “I also love having you guys around.”</p><p>“O-okay, about my question…”</p><p>You and Alphys spent an hour probing about your ‘magic’ and ‘spells’. She wanted to know what factors contributed to you neutralizing the spell that they were using. She hanged on to your every word, even as far as pulling out a notebook to jot down notes. When she ran out of questions, the two of you sat in silence as she finished finalizing their online trail.</p><p>“Are you going to give this to Gaster or something?” you asked casually.</p><p>Alphys yelped in surprise at your question. “U-uh… oh, right. S-sans must’ve told you about him, h-heh. Yes, Gaster would want to have this information… he might want to do something to counter it b-but…” There was a troubling look over her face.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Well… I don’t know what to do, actually… Because I don’t think Sans or Frisk has alerted Gaster about your presence. Which is fishy since they usually report everything to Gaster. And if they haven’t, that m-must mean they were trying to hide you. Or haven’t concluded what to do yet.”</p><p>You were surprised. You didn’t know that the group was having these kinds of problems just by having you around. You thought Sans was just too lazy to inform Gaster that time you caught him which was why he lied. Maybe they <em>really </em>haven’t informed anyone about you and your… ‘skill’?</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’ll consult them first,” Alphys promised. “They are the ones in charge of us. I’ll follow anything if they a-ask us to.”</p><p>You nodded your head but you were lost in thought. Maybe you need to talk to both of them, too. You weren’t sure how important this conversation was but you tucked it in your brain.</p><p>The tapping of the keyboard finally stopped. “I’m done! Thanks for your h-help, Y/N.”</p><p>Just in time, Undyne barged into the room. “You nerds done? It’s time to eat!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, wake up,” Frisk grumbled. It was early the next morning when Frisk tried to wake you. You groaned loudly before burrowing deeper into your comforter. “Come on. You need to get up so you can get started on your session.”</p><p>“Go away,” you said grumpily. “I don’t want to. You need to save me from Sans.”</p><p>“What, why?” Frisk tried to pull away your blankets but you held onto it for dear life.</p><p>“I lost a bet,” you murmured. “He’s going to make me his slave.”</p><p>Frisk let out a laugh before patting your head. “Uh… good luck with that. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”</p><p>“It <em>will be!” </em>you insisted. “He’s going to make me do everything so he can laze around more!”</p><p>“That doesn’t too bad though,” Frisk grinned. “Plus, you two’ll spend the rest of the day together. Wouldn’t that be a great date?”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, please. Studying can hardly be considered a date.”</p><p>“who knows, maybe we can make it work?” Sans’ infuriating voice appeared out of nowhere. You took a peek at him from under your covers before you hid beneath them again.</p><p>“Go <em>away</em>, you dirty cheater.”</p><p>He chuckled. “i’d say we’re even since you also resorted to dirty tactics.”</p><p>“You did it <em>first</em>.”</p><p>“yea, ‘m guilty,” he said without sounding guilty at all. You heard the door click close, signaling you that Frisk left you with Sans to your own devices. “now get your lazy ass up. we got a whole date with a physics book.”</p><p>“No thanks, I’m good.”</p><p>You felt your comforter being tugged off you. You held onto it tighter as you shot him a glare.</p><p>Sans just looked amused. “c’mon, loser. honor the bet. who knows, maybe you’ll win next time?”</p><p>“If you think I’m gonna make a bet with you again, you are wrong.” You reached out to grip his hoodie and pull him towards you. He chuckled as he barely even fought, easily slipping onto the bed with you. You couldn’t help but grin as your lips made contact with his cheek. “I have a nice proposition for you. Let’s just spend the rest of the day in bed.”</p><p>Your heartbeat quickened as you hooked your arms around his neck and tugged until he was lying next to you. You kissed the corner of his teeth before unhurriedly dragging your lips across his teeth. There was a pleasant buzz that you could feel on your lips that you hadn’t had the chance to experience before. You did only give him nuzzles before.</p><p>He shuddered subtly. You could feel your face heat up. “mhm,” you could feel his chest grumble at the closeness, “sounds tempting.”</p><p><em>Jeez</em>, damn it. You <em>like </em>him. How could you even like someone this much? You rolled a bit so you were hovering over him, pinning half of him with your weight. There was a silly grin on your face before you pressed your lips on him again. You felt him kissing you back and you’d overthink how he was able to do that but your mind was distracted, gradually getting carried away by something you initiated.</p><p>You felt him shift underneath you to which you reacted by pressing more of your weight on top of him. You pulled back to see his face adorned with the blue glow, his sockets half-lidded and looking almost dizzy. You let out a soft laugh, ignoring how your stomach was doing backflips. “Well? Change your mind yet?”</p><p>“uh…” He was drawing a blank.</p><p>Before he could even shift the topic elsewhere, you leaned down once more, catching his teeth with your lips. There was a soft, malleable kind of magic barrier that had met yours. Kinda like… the feel of your lips. You pulled away again, surprise overtaking your face. “Was that lips?”</p><p>He was flustered as heck. “u-uhm, uh… yeah, i kinda… i thought you’d preferred something you were familiar with and it’s not that hard to do.”</p><p>You swore you had melted at his words. “Sans,” you called. That was freaking considerate of him. It was a gesture so nice that it was making you feel warm inside. “Just do what you’re comfortable with. You don’t hear me complaining about your lack of lips.” You gave him a soft nuzzle to return the gesture and he hummed appreciatively.</p><p>“i’m just kinda winging it,” he admitted.</p><p>“Me too. Now shut up.”</p><p>You were kissing him again and you felt a lump in your throat as your stomach fluttered incessantly. You trailed off, leaving soft kisses as you wandered down to his neck area. You were met with rough edges sticking out but you didn’t think it was weird at all as you continued to pepper him with pecks. You heard his breathing roughened despite the fact that he didn’t even need to breathe at all.</p><p>You let your fingers trail under the hem of his shirt and accidentally touched a bottom rib. He jerked, instantly taking your wrist as he looked at you hotly.</p><p>“Shit—I’m sorry, I—”</p><p>“no, no. it’s okay. just, uh, kinda sensitive. heh.”</p><p>You blinked. “Oh.” You grinned at him, giving him another nuzzle. “Fuck, I thought I hurt you or something.”</p><p>He was breathing heavily as he stared at you. For some reason, you decided to reel it back a little and settled on making out instead of getting handsy. You <em>did not </em>wanna go down that road this early in your relationship. It’s only been a week after all.</p><p>A week of being official yet you two have been dating unofficially far longer than that.</p><p>You felt fingers cradle the back of your head before they slowly ventured down and stopped at the dip of your hips. Your shirt was hanging loose so it didn’t take much before he had his hands slip underneath your shirt and was gripping the skin of your waist.</p><p>You squirmed, squeaking as you pulled away. “Man, I’m <em>ticklish </em>there!”</p><p>Sans was looking at you owlishly before bursting out into laughter. “oh my… god...” he said in between breaths while you pulled your shirt down while your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “so we’re <em>both </em>sensitive. that’s one thing we have in common.”</p><p>You snorted, settling on lying back down beside him before pulling him by the front of his shirt closer to you. “Shut up, dork.” You nestled into the crook of his neck, effectively trapping him in your arms as he got more comfortable.</p><p>“hehe. humans are so <em>weird</em>. how are you ticklish with all that skin protecting your bones?”</p><p>“It’s because we have skin that we’re ticklish, bonehead. We have nerve endings and all that crap.” You raised a brow at him. “Why are <em>your </em>bones ticklish?”</p><p>“dunno. magic or whatever.”</p><p>“So… is it ticklish <em>everywhere</em> or is there some kind of variety?”</p><p>“it’s different in some places, yea. some are more sensitive than others.”</p><p>“Ok. So where’s your most ticklish then?”</p><p>Sans gave you a pointed look but there was a lingering blush on his face. “if you think i’m telling you another one of my weaknesses, you can go kiss my ass.”</p><p>You smirked, pressing your body closer to him. “Oh? Don’t tell me then. I’m gonna find it either way.”</p><p>His blush deepened, his gaze falling back on your lips. He couldn’t help but lean nearer like a magnet, closing the distance between you. You were literally on the edge of laughing, making Sans chuckle in the midst of your making out until he pulled away to look at you. “what?” he asked, cracking up. “what’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“what is it?” he pressed, still laughing.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just thinking… if this continues in this direction… I’m <em>boned</em>.”</p><p>Sans blinked before laughing out loud. “stars… i can’t believe you…”</p><p>“What? I thought you’d like it!”</p><p>“you’re talking about getting <em>frisky—”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Oh my god, <em>don’t </em>use that pun in front of Frisk. They will legit freak. It’s horrible.” You were giggling, pushing his chest away. “You are the worst.”</p><p>“you brought up getting boned first—”</p><p>“I said I’m <em>boned</em>, not <em>getting boned</em>, ohmygod Sans,” you wheezed, “Jeez, I mean I’m horny but seriously—getting boned?”</p><p>“aw, kitten, it was <em>ulna </em>joke.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get out of this.</p><p>“i <em>kneed</em>ed to share it with you.”</p><p>“Haha, fuck, shut up.” You cradled his face in between your palms before pressing a kiss to his nose. “Mhm, this is a nice way to wake up to,” you mused out loud.</p><p>You felt his fingers playing with your hair. “mhm. it’s fun and all… but not enough for you to get out of your responsibilities for today.”</p><p>Your groan was on instinct. “Damn it. Was my make-out skills not persuasive enough?”</p><p>“kinda lacking—”</p><p>You rolled back on top of him with a devious grin, catching him off-guard in the middle of his sentence. “Is that so? Maybe I ought to amp it up.”</p><p>“y/n. don’t.” He gave you a warning stare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stop me if you can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updates will be wonky because online learning is hard to juggle</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Intent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly datemate things. Attending a dinner event and encountering an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh, i dunno if i'd already said this but sometimes i forget to link my art (i draw sometimes, too) so u can just go to <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com">my tumblr </a> and then search the tag #myart. or #osai for of spells and illusions related things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 32</p><p>You were grumbling under your breath as you trudged into the kitchen, temporarily putting a stop to the rest of the tutor club member’s conversations. Undyne started to laugh boisterously and the other’s faces broke into a grin as you rolled your eyes before sighing deeply.</p><p>“Well, darling,” Mettaton started while purring, leaning his chin upon a hand while looking at your outfit, “At least you’re out of those <em>hideous </em>clothes of yours. But Sans dear… how could you make Y/N carry you when she looks like she’s walking on a runway later?”</p><p>You let out an ugly snort before dumping Sans’ ass on a nearby chair. He was a skeleton, he barely weighed anything, but you were sure that it looked really weird to the humans that passed you as you carried a grown adult on your back without any struggle. You smoothed out the black velvet dress that Sans picked out for you from your closet this morning. You admit… you were more enthusiastic about going out to show off your outfit despite it supposedly being a ‘punishment’ since you were forced to wear it in honor of the bet. The punchline was you had to wear it with socks and his pink slippers.</p><p>Not that you had a problem with it. You would wear anything. Mettaton gasped in loud offense when his eyes stopped at your feet. You and Sans let out an amused chuckle at his reaction. Mettaton huffed loudly, glaring at both of you. “This is a disaster! I refuse to talk to either of you until this fashion catastrophe is fixed!”</p><p>“eh. dunno ‘bout you met, but i <em>pink </em>it looks pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s <em>fluff</em>-ing comfortable,” you encouraged.</p><p>You were offered silence from the angry robot. You and Sans cracked up a few more puns to <em>crack </em>him up but it was no use. He refused to acknowledge both of your presence. Well, this day was already going better than you thought it’d be.</p><p>“alright kitten, go to the kitchen and help my bro out. oh, and remember i want patty burgers and ketchup.”</p><p>Your good mood dropped just like that as you sent him a glare. “Whatever,” you mumbled, turning around to go to the kitchen when he tutted disapprovingly. You gritted your teeth with a pause in your step. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Boss Sans <em>Sir</em>,” you hissed, your cheeks burning in embarrassment.</p><p>The others erupted into fits of laughter while you ducked into the kitchen. You saw Papyrus and Frisk turn towards you as you stepped inside. “GOOD MORNING, Y/N! YOU’RE NOT FEELING UNWELL, ARE YOU? YOU’RE TERRIBLY RED.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Paps,” you greeted, your face already cooling down, and let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>Frisk shot an eyebrow at you while a teasing grin adorned their face. “Did Sans make you wear that?”</p><p>A small gasp of surprise came from Papyrus while looking at you a second time. “HE DID? WOWIE, I DIDN’T KNOW HE HAD SOME SENSE OF FASHION! YOU LOOK DASHING IN IT, Y/N!” He rolled his sockets as soon as he saw your shoes. “OF COURSE,” he said dryly, proceeding to ignore it as he went back to flipping omelets.</p><p>You shrugged before searching for an extra pan that you can use before putting it beside the tall skeleton’s cooking. You watched him for a few seconds, silently awed at his improvement in such a short amount of time. You went to the refrigerator and pulled out the burger patties in the freezer with a note scrawled with <em>Snas</em> on it. You couldn’t believe he really popped into the grocery store this morning and bought this just so he can order you to cook for him. He could’ve just ordered burgers from Grillby’s!</p><p>Frisk let out a giggle. “Is he making you cook for him now?”</p><p>Papyrus let out a disappointed grunt. “GREASY FOOD SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM!”</p><p>You faced Paps. “Tell him off for me, please.” You brought your hands together while pleading to Papyrus.</p><p>He only smiled slyly at you. “I WOULD BUT THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME COOKING IN THIS KITCHEN! I’D LOVE TO EAT MONSTER FOOD MADE BY YOU!”</p><p>This was a shock. You stared at the frozen beef in your hand and started to unwrap it. It looked normal! “What do you mean ‘monster food’?”</p><p>“It’s exactly as it sounds, Y/N,” Frisk chirped.</p><p>“IT’S FOOD MADE OF MAGIC! IT’S WHAT WE MONSTERS EAT DAILY! WELL, AS DAILY AS WE CAN. SINCE COMING UP TO THE SURFACE, WE’VE COME TO TERMS WITH EATING… HUMAN FOOD TO APPEAR MORE HUMAN!”</p><p>“Monsters can’t eat human food,” Frisk explained. “They don’t have organs to digest physical matter. They have to drink this pill that acts as both a magic supplement and the glamour.”</p><p>“Huh,” you said while starting to prep the pan. “Sans never mentioned this before.” You began to cut the first of the patties, carefully eyeing them. “Do I cook them differently or…?”</p><p>“WITH INTENT, OF COURSE!” Papyrus answered gleefully.</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“INTENT! YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR FEELINGS INTO IT! ALL THE GOOD FEELINGS THAT YOU PUT INTO IT WILL BE MAGICALLY ABSORBED INTO THE FOOD AND YOU CAN TRANSFER ALL THESE GOOD FEELINGS TO US!”</p><p>You made a confused noise. “Frisk?” you called, feeling helpless.</p><p>“I don’t know how to explain it better. Just think about them turning out good and us liking it. As long as you don’t have any ill feelings about cooking then it’ll turn out fine.”</p><p>“<em>What? </em>I have nothing but ill feelings! I’m cooking this because of a bet!”</p><p>“No, about us, the people who’d eat your food, dummy.” Frisk swatted their hands. “Just cook them normally. It’ll be fine. Monster food is hard to mess up.”</p><p>“Mhm, alright.” You dejectedly started to fry the first batch of burger patties before you remembered you had to feel good. You pushed your hatred for Sans at the moment and started to think about cooking for your friends. A small smile lifted your lips. You were cooking for your friends. God knows you’ve never cooked for anyone but yourself but now, you were making breakfast for your favorite people. “So, how does monster food work for humans?”</p><p>Frisk had taken Pap’s place as they flipped a newly-poured omelet. “I’m pretty sure you’ve eaten monster food before. Didn’t you go to Grillby’s with Sans?”</p><p>“I think Grillby serves me human burgers since he is catering to humans. I didn’t notice anything different.”</p><p>“Possible. You should order monster burgers next time.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks for the advice. Of <em>course, </em>I’m ordering monster burgers next time!”</p><p>You quibbled with Papyrus and Frisk in the kitchen for a few minutes. They headed out as soon as they finished cooking and you told them you’d catch up. You turned to the patties in front of you, immediately trying to convey how much your friends mean to you as soon as you were alone while it fried under low heat. You thought of Sans and how much of a bonehead he was yet that’s what you loved about him.</p><p>You slapped a hand over your mouth, your eyes widening while you lowered your spatula. <em>Love</em>d? Oh crap, they’re not going to know that, were they? You figured you’ve cooked it enough (you were getting sappier by the second and you didn’t want them to know that) and turned off the stove as heat began to crept to your cheeks.</p><p>No. There was no fucking way they’re gonna know you… have actual feelings for your bonefriend. You nervously piled up the patties, not forgetting to grab a new bottle of ketchup before strolling to the dining room. Their familiar voices soothed the nervousness in your chest as you put the plate in the middle of the table.</p><p>You took a seat beside Sans while Papyrus served the rest of you.</p><p>“you okay there, kid?” Sans asked next to you once you went a beat without talking. Or maybe he could just see the nervousness in your face. “did anything happen?” he asked almost cautiously.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you said automatically and then your face began to flush as Papyrus set down a plate for Sans. You swallowed. “You didn’t tell me about monster food. Frisk told me you drink this pill?”</p><p>“yeah,” Sans said with a nod, casually drowning his plate with ketchup. He never mentioned how he noticed you changing the topic but decided to humor you anyway. “it’s a quarterly thing. now that you mention it, i guess it’s less than a month before we take our next pill.”</p><p>“So it’s both a pill that helps you digest human food <em>and</em> also a glamour? That’s convenient.”</p><p>“yup. since both are ingested to work, we just decided to make it a 2-in-1 thing for practicality.” You noticed your friends beginning to eat their food and to make yourself seem busy, you shoved a spoonful into your mouth. You tried the monster patty first, immediately stopping in the middle of chewing as soon as you felt it disappearing in your mouth. <em>Oh. </em></p><p>Sans was chuckling beside you while watching your expression. “monster food is absorbed directly into the soul so it doesn’t stay too long in your mouth.”</p><p>“That’s so cool. It tastes like normal though,” you said, feeling a little weirded out that you didn’t have to swallow.</p><p>“duh.”</p><p>You heard Undyne’s loud snickering and you didn’t even want to lift your face to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Oh <em>man</em> Y/N, your food is <em>amazing!” </em>she praised. You could hear the smug smirk on her face.</p><p>“T-that’s very sweet of you, Y/N,” Alphys agreed, giggling. “I’m h-honestly feeling flattered.”</p><p>Mettaton even broke his promise to ignore you just to compliment slash embarrassed you. “I feel like you could be a guess on my tv show just so I could interview you about your thought process during this,  darling,” he said, chuckling.</p><p>Blook didn’t want to add to your suffering as he ate in peace but there was a small smile on his smooth, metallic face. Frisk was slightly disappointed that they don’t get to feel magic intent as well as the monsters but still commended your cooking.</p><p>Papyrus though… “OH, <em>WOWIE! </em>THIS IS SUCH A BOLD MOVE EVEN FOR YOU Y/N!” he declared. The monsters began to laugh. Oh <em>no. They know.</em></p><p>You glanced at Sans and saw him glowing brightly, his face turned away from you. You felt the pit of your stomach drop in horror as you moved away from him and faced the other way.</p><p>Undyne was chortling even louder. “<em>Geez</em>, look at their faces! Fuhuhuhu! You guys could seriously light up a Waterfall by now!!”</p><p>“Shut up, Undyne,” you groaned.</p><p>“I’m not the one who announced their feelings,” she countered. “Man. You have <em>guts!”</em></p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose!” you defended. “I didn’t know that would happen!”</p><p>You had no idea Sans had tried this out because he knew your intent would carry over to the food and wanted the others to tease you about it…but he didn’t know that you’d actually carry over <em>your </em>feelings for him! It was the equivalent of you confessing and declaring your love to him… as well as to the rest of your friend group.</p><p>You weren’t planning on telling him those three words anytime soon and now that <em>this </em>happened, you figured you’d push it off even further just to make him suffer. He deserved such punishment after making you go through this.</p><p>“Man, you nerds should go on a real date!” Undyne nudged. “Y/N has confessed to Sans twice. You shouldn’t keep up with your charade, bonehead!”</p><p>“What charade?” you asked, feeling relieved that the fish woman hasn’t pieced it that you and Sans were already dating.</p><p>“That he doesn’t like you back, duh. His soul is practically singing every time you two are together.”</p><p>“undyne!” Sans said in shock. “that’s personal!”</p><p>“Well it’s not my fault it gets annoying just seeing you sit there doing nothing!” Undyne defended.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t say anything about you and Alphys,” you backed Sans up. “This is not something you could stick your scaley nose in!”</p><p>“yeah! we’re gonna go date <em>when </em>we want to and not because of you shipping us or whatever.”</p><p>At this point, you noticed how defensive you and Sans were acting while the rest raised their eyebrows at you. “Exactly. We’re not one of your anime protagonists or anything.”</p><p>There really wasn’t tension in the room but the table fell silent. Papyrus cleared his throat. “WELL, IF Y/N AND MY BROTHER WANT THEIR PRIVACY THEN IT’LL BE NO TROUBLE TO GIVE IT TO THEM!”</p><p>There were a few shrugs and nods until the moment finally passed while breakfast traipsed on. You caught Sans’ eye before being hit with the awkward feeling of saying ‘I love you’ to him despite not saying anything. This was so much worse than you confessing that you liked him. You’ve never said ‘I love you’ and meant it before. Feeling this much and being vulnerable was new to you. You hated it.</p><p>Plus, it’s only been a week since you two decided to date for real! This was too fast even for you! Maybe what you feel really was love but you don’t know for sure. You haven’t encountered real love enough to identify it from platonic and infatuation. <em>Ugh</em>. You’re definitely overthinking this.</p><p>You felt boney fingers finding your hand under the table and giving you a small squeeze. “hey,” Sans called under his breath. You could barely look at him due to embarrassment. “remember we said we’ll take it slow, right? sorry if i… messed things up.”</p><p>You finally met his gaze and you could feel yourself softening at the sight of his understanding expression. <em>Gods</em>, you… like him very much. “Okay, pretend that didn’t happen, boneboy, or I’ll get back at you one way or another,” you murmured.</p><p>His teeth tugged up at the corners. “you can count on me, kitten.” You missed the lingering glances your friends were giving you and the stupid smiles on their faces.</p><p>The rest of the day consisted of Sans ordering you to study the whole day while you attended your classes in between which included Physics. You were surprised at the fact that you somehow get the recent lesson since Sans was there to explain it to you if you get lost. He was patient and was willing to explain it over again when you ask him to which was really fucking sweet. Though studying still sucks. You were just doing this for your friends.</p><p>You found yourselves in the clubroom after classes to which it was neverending concepts and sample problems. You found yourself gritting your teeth in irritation to which Sans would watch you in the corner of his sockets and suppress a laugh. You huffed and rolled your eyes at him, eventually giving up and pushing away the pads of paper. “Please, my brain can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“sucks. frisk said we have to finish at least three chapters today.”</p><p>“Saaans,” you whined before dramatically falling over to the skeleton beside you. He let it happen, too lazy to push you off while you lay on top of him. “Let’s take a quick break. Please.”</p><p>“that’s not my name,” he chided in a playful tone.</p><p>“Ugh! Fine. Mr. Boss Sans Sir, please let me take a break.”</p><p>“what do you have in mind?” he asked, his fingers casually running through your hair. It was such a mundane thing yet it made your heart flutter in your chest. When did you become corny as heck? This is Sans’ fault.</p><p>You rolled to the side so you could face him laying down before pressing an obnoxiously loud kiss to his cheek. He snorted, his grin widening as he looked at you expectantly. You smirked, let your fingers slide from his chest to hook the front of his shirt, and tug him closer. You hovered close to his teeth as if initiating another makeout session but then you leaned to where his ear should be. “How about a quick walk in the park? It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”</p><p>You pulled away to see his eye lights dilated and fuzzy at the edges and his face faintly glowing blue. You grinned in success while waiting for him to get a grip. “…alright, i guess i kinda deserve that,” he murmured.</p><p>“Hmm? Did you want anything, Mr. Boss Sans Sir?” you asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>“you’re gonna be the death of me,” he declared. He disappeared in front of you, appearing right in the middle of the clubroom. “get up. you’re only getting an hour.”</p><p>A few minutes’ drive later, you and Sans arrived at the nearest park. You insisted on teleporting but he told you he was unfamiliar with the place so he didn’t know where the best place to appear was. Oh well. It was past noon, the air was getting chillier, chasing away the heat from this morning. There were only a few people in the park, mostly teenagers and such.</p><p>You took his hand in yours without thinking while you two took a stroll around. It was nice to stretch your legs after all the hours sitting around and studying.</p><p>“Hey, what are you wearing tomorrow?” you asked him while glancing around. Your eyes spotted an ice cream cart not too far away.</p><p>“hm? for what?”</p><p>“For the party dummy. We’re attending the ‘rich people’ party tomorrow. Sans, we literally just discussed this yesterday.”</p><p>He shrugged. “dunno, don’t have a lot of ‘rich’ clothes. i can borrow mettaton’s again if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Crap, guessed I forgot you don’t have clothes. Let’s pop in my house tonight.”</p><p>“…do you mean port our way to your house? your ‘rich people’ house? with the cameras and crap?”</p><p>You smirked at him. “Scared to get caught, boneboy?”</p><p>“it’s literally trespassing, kid.”</p><p>“It’s my house, coward.”</p><p>Sans stared at you dumbfounded. “you’re crazy.”</p><p>“I prefer chaotic,” you corrected. You walked towards the ice cream cart only to realize that the person manning the cart was not a human… but a blue bunny monster. You instantly perked up, shooting Sans a look. “Hey, it’s a monster! Do you know him? Oh, shit, that sounds kinda specist…” It’s like asking an Asian kid if they know another person because they’re both Asian.</p><p>Sans let out a chuckle. “yea, it does. but i do know him, the underground’s pretty small.”</p><p>Once you two got close enough, the bunny monster brightened in familiarity. “Oh, hey Sans! Nice to bump into you here!” He turned to you and smiled kindly. “And you brought a friend. Is this your datemate?”</p><p>It was hilarious hearing Pap’s term from another monster’s mouth. Your only answer was a shrug. “I’m Y/N.”</p><p>“I’m Oscar, plenty nice to meet you! Would you like to buy some nice cream?” You held out your hand for him to shake and he did, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>You instantly gasped at the softness of his hand when you grasped it. “Oh my god, you literally feel like a teddy bear!”</p><p>He blinked owlishly at you before meeting Sans’ gaze. Sans merely smiled. “yeah… she sees through the glamour,” he stated.</p><p>“Huh. That’s… interesting.” He shook your hand with more fervor. “It’s nice to be seen for once! Have a nice cream, on the house!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’d rather pay for it,” you replied. “I don’t want you to cover anything for me.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I insist!” He fished two nice creams and pushed them into your and Sans’ hands.</p><p>You looked at the packaging, finally getting why he kept calling it nice creams. It was literally called that. You flipped it around, “’You look nice today!’ That’s so sweet.”</p><p>“Thank you, I try,” Oscar said with a wink.</p><p>You found the sun dipping down, filling the skies with orange hues. “Thanks for this, Oscar. We’ll stop by next time to buy from you.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you on to that, Y/N. You two have fun.” He shot you a knowing smile while looking down at your joined hands.</p><p>“Bye!”<br/>
“see ya, bud.”</p><p>You found a spot under a tree and dragged his bony ass there. You leaned against the sturdy trunk, watching the sunset while eating your nice cream and holding hands with your boyfriend. Your stomach was doing flips as you tucked in this exact moment into a corner of your mind. You were just oozing with softness today.</p><p>The awkwardness from this morning slowly melted away and you sighed in contentment. This was a whole lot more than what you’d asked for when you decided to date the skeleton monster. This was real. You were committing for real. Sans was skeptical at first and hadn’t given you verbal affirmations but your encounters with him said a lot. That maybe he liked you as much as you liked him.</p><p>“i like you, too,” he said out of nowhere and you swore your soul nearly jumped out of your chest.</p><p>“What?” Can he hear your thoughts? Oh gods, no, that would be embarrassing!</p><p>He began to flush blue but before he could shy away, he added, “i was just… answering. you know, from your cooking this morning.”</p><p>“Oh.” You were best with flirting with no strings attached but damn, it’s hard when you were actually doing it to a person you seriously have feelings for. “K.”</p><p>“k.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>“So, you wanna continue this thing between us, then?”</p><p>“yup.”</p><p>“Should we… announce it to the others?”</p><p>He was tracing circles on the back of your hand before softly pulling it up and pressing a skeleton kiss to your fingers. You could barely hold off your smile. “nah, i think i want more alone time.”</p><p>“I’m positive they already know.”</p><p>“i know. but they won’t push it ‘til we confirm it.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“cool cool.”</p><p>As soon as the sun was out of sight, the tender moment between you and your bonefriend has passed. You began to absently rub your hand that was holding his the whole day and Sans tilted his head. “does it hurt?” he asked.</p><p>“What?” you asked in confusion before he gestured at you rubbing your hands. “Oh! I mean yeah, it feels kinda raw. I guess bone scraping against skin doesn’t feel too good for long periods of time.”</p><p>Sans frowned at this before holding up his hand. “may i?”</p><p>You shot him an incredulous look. “Dude, you’re awfully persistent.” Still, you gave him your hand even though it was starting to burn. Eh. Burning hands were worth it if you get to hold hands with your skelebabe.</p><p>You then realized that it wasn’t the reason he asked for your hand. You saw him focusing as he sandwiched your hand in between his, green light faintly filtering from his palms. You immediately felt relief after a few seconds before he let go of your hand and did jazz hands. “ta-da. good as new.”</p><p>“You healed me?” The raw sensation was gone. “Cool! Monster perks, huh?”</p><p>“yep. it’s called green magic, for healing. though i’m not as good at it as my brother.”</p><p>You stupidly smiled at him before pressing your lips to his head. “I appreciate the effort, dummy.”</p><p>“hehe,” he flushed slightly before flashing you his shit-eating grin. “that’s not my name.”</p><p>“Fuck off… Mr. Boss Sans Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Papyrus had taken it upon himself to inform you that Sans would be staying in your and Frisk’s room that night… plus a whole week. Frisk came up with the idea so you and Sans could have the chance to have extra review sessions since you had to make up for the amount of Saturday sessions you’d already missed. You think it was also because they wanted you to spend more time together. Which was embarrassing. And also sweet.</p><p>Since you had a whole lot of things in your room, they decided it’ll be more practical for Sans to ‘move-in’ instead of vice versa. Welp, not that you were complaining about that. You let Sans nap for a few hours since he immediately fell asleep the moment his head hit the mountain of comforters you had on your bed before waking him up so he could sneak you both into your house.</p><p>It took you a whole lot of promises and backup plans if things go wrong before he finally relented. Though all that excitement and adrenaline were a bit anticlimactic since nothing happened. Both of your parents were out of the house. Your staff was already asleep. Your room had everything you needed. The only action you had was both of you creeping to one of the closet rooms; you shushing Sans since he kept snickering in amusement while you pretended to be in a spy movie and moved as silently as you could.</p><p>You entered the closet you were looking for, locking it behind you. You took your time trying to find the right fit for Sans and what kind of look you wanted him to go for. You threw a handful of clothes at him and basically forced him to wear them. He heaved a sigh before starting to undress in front of you. He paused as you crossed your arms and continued to watch him with a slight smile on your face.</p><p>“uh, do you mind?”</p><p>“Not at all!” you chirped while beaming.</p><p>He flushed a little before throwing his jacket right in your face. You let out a laugh before turning around and tried to appear busy by searching for more pairs of clothing. You sneaked a peek after a reasonable amount of time, making a disappointed noise to see that he was already dressed up.</p><p>Your throat locked up. He looked <em>especially </em>handsome in a black vest under a red dress shirt. <em>Gods</em>, it was magic how perfectly fitted clothes could change a person’s whole aura. You barely contained the heat that shot in between your legs. “Fuck, you should dress up more, datemate.”</p><p>“could say the same to you,” he shot back lazily but you could see his grin twitching at the sides. You closed the distance between you, curling your fingers on the collar of his shirt before leaning down for a quick kiss. You met that malleable magic that felt like lips press firmly against yours, his arms hooking around your waist to pull you closer.</p><p>As much as you wanted to let this go further, you felt like this wasn’t the time or place. You’ve just agreed to take it slow. You didn’t want to treat him like all your other exes. He deserved better than that. Your kisses became softer before you pulled away. You almost missed the heart-shaped eye lights of his; it was gone so fast, you weren’t sure if it was real. “Heh, as much as I’d like to take your clothes off, we can’t stay here.”</p><p>Sans was much more patient and has more self-control than you, so his only answer was a nod, his phalanges digging at the curve of your hip. You almost lost it right then but settled on kissing the space between his sockets.</p><p>Ha. You’d never get over the fact that you were dating a <em>skeleton</em> monster. It was maybe a good thing that you fall in love with someone’s personality rather than their physical attractiveness, though you’d admit that it was a factor when it came to you methodically choosing an ‘attractive and rich’ boyfriend so you could fit in. Maybe that was why you never really loved your exes. They all had trashy personalities, with the exception of others.</p><p>He caught your lips again before the world turned black around you. In a split second, you were falling in mid-air, and heaps of softness snagged you. You immediately rolled out of bed and pulled him up, immediately concerned about the clothes getting creases. “Take it off, dude. I’m too lazy to straighten it up tomorrow.”</p><p>“oh, i left my clothes in your house,” he said. He disappeared from your sight and popped back in after two seconds. He left for the bathroom even though you suggested that you really don’t mind him undressing in front of you.</p><p>“Don’t forget to hang the suit up, bonehead!” On second thought, Sans would probably just throw it over the rack and leave it there. You went to open the door of the bathroom only to find Sans still shirtless. He had a look of shock on his face before the door slammed in your face.</p><p>“<em>hang </em>on, i’m still <em>bare bones</em>.”</p><p>A smirk played on your lips, your curiosity sated for the time being. “Thanks for the fanservice, babe,” you called from outside.</p><p>The door opened a few minutes with a dry look spread across his face. “did you do that on purpose.”</p><p>“Nope,” you answered almost proudly, “but I’ve been trying to get you off your clothes so I feel pretty good right now.”</p><p>His sockets narrowed before he sighed. “i feel harassed,” he said wryly with a bit of humor laced in his tone.</p><p>“Nah, you love me.”</p><p>“eh.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning passed rather quickly. Your dad had sent you the details of the party. It was a fundraiser and had two separate events; lunch and dinner. You could choose which one you’d like to attend. You settled on dinner (since you’d like to have lunch with the club members) and it ran from 6 to 9 pm. All you ever gotta do in fundraisers was sit still and look pretty. At most, maybe interact with people but it wasn’t mandatory. You also have to stir away from trouble since you were representing your parent’s extremely big fashion lines.</p><p><em>Ugh</em>, you hated the celebrity industry. Mettaton, on the other hand, would fit right in. <em>Geez</em>, you should’ve brought Mettaton. Damn it. Too late now.</p><p>Frisk made you study with Sans in your free time right before you had to go to the party so that sucked. And you didn’t have time to steal kisses too since the others went to hang out in the clubroom as well. Soon enough, it hit 5 p.m. so you urged Sans that you two should prep. He didn’t want to since all he had to do was change into some clothes which won’t take longer than 2 minutes. You, however, still had your ritual to do as you did whenever you went out.</p><p>You showered, did a quick skincare routine, and put on that hot pink dress Mettaton had urged you to wear weeks ago before putting on an average amount of makeup and doing your hair. You paired it with black boots that go along with the black jacket you bought with the illustration of a skull and a rose imprinted at the back. It had been a long time since you bought it but have yet to wear it.</p><p>You looked at your reflection in the mirror, shot yourself a wink for cleaning up pretty good before strutting out of the bathroom. Sans was sitting up while napping on your bed to avoid creasing the immaculate suit he was wearing. You whistled a high tune to get his attention. He snapped one socket open before he sat up straighter, his white eye lights unhurriedly roaming down the length of your body before meeting your eyes.</p><p>You turned around to show him the skull imprint, grinning slyly at him. “At least one of us has a bone in their body, am I right?”</p><p>He was flushed bright blue, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. “sad that it’s not me,” he mumbled loud enough for you to hear. You let out a boisterous laugh, almost like Undyne’s, as you linked your arm with your bonefriend’s.</p><p>“You look ravishing.”</p><p>“you sound like mett.”</p><p>You shot him a wink. “I’d rather ravish your bones, skele-babe.”</p><p>He glowed brighter. “better.”</p><p>It was 30 minutes past the start of the party which was the perfect time to pop in. “Ready when you are,” you said to your skeleton. In a blink, you were standing on the edge of an estate, hidden from view. You pushed down the churning feeling in your stomach before the two of you emerged from the parking lot and blended in with the rest of the crowd.</p><p>The party occurred outside in the spacious back garden and it was littered with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Some had already recognized you and went to say hello. It was like a switch was flipped and you had to act pleasant around them, exchanging fake smiles and then introducing your hella sweet boyfriend. A few of them gave him strange gazes as he was on the short side but the moment your smile turned into a frown, they immediately tried to change the subject. These were the people that probably wanted something out of your family’s business, thus, were willing to suck your metaphorical dick.</p><p>You noticed Sans looked a bit anxious with all the attention so you proceeded on dragging him to the buffet table. Thankfully, he got distracted by the wide selection of meals, appetizers, and desserts but he waited for you to get yourself something first before following. He was eyeing your movement, taking into consideration how much he should get for himself by how much you were putting on your plate. After that, you went to find an unoccupied table for you two to dine peacefully.</p><p>There was one away from the crowd and in the middle of your snacking, the host began to start the event. You took your time with your food, your eyes sweeping across the garden as you proceeded to memorize who to avoid and who to take note of. It was something you had started doing ever since you began to attend similar parties with your parents.</p><p>“Y/N, is that you?” A tall, black-haired girl who was dressed sharply called your name and you immediately flinched as soon as you saw her.</p><p>You turned to Sans to widen your eyes at him, pleading him to leave. He immediately caught your gaze, regarding you thoughtfully. “i’ll be right back. call me if you need anything, kitten,” he said casually as he slipped away, tucking his hands into his pockets.</p><p>Olivia’s eyes followed his form as he left before meeting your gaze again, a sweet smile on her face. “Who is that?” she asked, revulsion hinted in her tone.</p><p>“My boyfriend,” you answered.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” She was shocked, daring you to repeat the word. “I didn’t know you were into… short people.”</p><p>“He’s just a few inches shorter than me,” you bit back, your eyes narrowing. “Lay off.” Olivia was the kind of girl who was jealous of everything you do and everything you have. She has slept with more than three of your exes while you were currently dating them. You hated her guts and it was mutual yet she couldn’t stand not clinging to you like a leech. You used to be friends but after she began to harbor ill feelings towards you, she instantly switched sides.</p><p>Olivia was surprised at the tone of your voice. Usually, you were pretty neutral regarding everything, even when she was obviously provoking you. She sent you a dry look, “So the rumor Ram was spreading is true, then. I thought you had tastes.”</p><p>“Hun, that’s literally none of your business. What do you want?”</p><p>She beamed but you could still see the evil intent in her eyes. “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say ‘hi’! It has been a long time since I’ve seen you at one of these parties. How are you, by the way? Ram had posted about you and him attending this really sucky university outside of the city.”</p><p>You answered with a shrug as you took a sip from your drink.</p><p>She didn’t seem too pleased at your non-reaction. “By the way, have you heard about the nomination of my own fashion line? It’s such a big event! I’m holding a party for it to celebrate! You should come with!”</p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>Her smile was swept off of her face. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Still a big bitch, aren’t you? You know you aren’t really that impressive as they say you are, right? All you’re doing is riding the reputation that your parents built up while you sat there being spoon-fed,” she hissed. Ah, there she was.</p><p>“I don’t really care,” you said with a shrug. “You done bragging to me? I’d like to be left alone with my boyfriend.”</p><p>You could see her getting pissed that you weren’t giving her the reaction she was looking for. “Whatever. Your boyfriend is probably a gold-digger, considering that he’s short and ugly.”</p><p>Now, this person could say a whole lot about you, your life, and your parent’s business. But her digging her nails into the people important to you, <em>that </em>was something you couldn’t let slide. You shot her a dangerous glare, “Honey, I could take that nomination award from your fingertips without a fight. Do you <em>really </em>want me to stoop down to your level?”</p><p>Anger flashed across her eyes before she extinguished it with an ounce of self-control. “Hm. I’ve never seen you act so protective over someone. You’re making me curious about this boyfriend of yours. Maybe I ought to find out what’s so special about him,” she purred, delight filling her as she saw you freeze. "I didn’t have any problems whatsoever <em>snagging</em> all your past exes so—”</p><p>You threw all your calmness aside as you swiftly spilled your drink onto her obviously shiny, new bag. “Oops.”</p><p>Rage flashed across her face. “Bitch, this is Chanel!” She moved to angrily claw you when a strong arm slinked around your waist and pulled you away just in time.</p><p>You turned to see Sans with a tight grin on his face while he eyed your perpetrator. “uh, she bothering you, kitten?” Olivia almost face-planted the floor but caught herself as she turned to glare at you and then a mild look of confusion to see Sans by your side.</p><p>You gave her a bored look. “Not worth our time,” you spat.</p><p>“So, you’re Y/N’s new boyfriend, right?” Olivia asked bitterly while she regained her composure. “You do know she has a habit of using people for fame and attention?”</p><p>Sans shrugged. “i’m a nobody. pretty sure she can’t use me.”</p><p>“Hey,” you scolded him. “You’re somebody to me.”</p><p>“thanks, babe.”</p><p>Olivia was ticked off from being ignored. “Look, you look like a… good person to me. It’s best you don’t get involved with this girl. She doesn’t have the cleanest reputation around here.”</p><p>“eh, we’ve all done some shit.” Sans’ sockets squinted before he froze. “heh. at least her hands’re clean,” he said coldly.</p><p>Olivia paled at his words. “You don’t know anything,” she scowled. “Fucking freaks. Watch your back, bitch.” She sent a searing glare towards you and Sans entered her line of vision, giving her a menacing grin at her threat. She backed down, apparently still shaken up from his comment, before turning around to finally leave.</p><p>Even when she was gone, Sans hadn’t relaxed his hold around you. “it feels dangerous being here.”</p><p>“Hm, it’s just most of the people here are my enemy or my parent’s enemy. But they won’t do anything to physically hurt me… I guess.” Honestly, interacting with such a large crowd has left you drained but not enough for you to want to go home.</p><p>His sockets went dark at that. “heh, this seems pretty important so… malicious intent from humans could kill a monster in one hit.”</p><p>You felt your throat dry up. “What?” you rasped. “I didn’t know you guys are… weak.”</p><p>Sans was looking around, feeling a bit unnerved. “can we, uh, continue this conversation elsewhere?”</p><p>You nodded. You didn’t want to stay if he was feeling unsafe. The two of you went back to the parking lot, found a blind spot before teleporting back to your dorm room. You suspected this topic was a heavy one so you told him to change into more comfortable clothes before settling on your softer, more comfortable bed. You didn’t know if you were supposed to offer some sort of physical support or if <em>you</em> were the one who’d need it so you clung to his back as he climbed onto the bed, resting your chin on top of his skull.</p><p>“so…” You supposed it was hard to open up the topic or where to start so you hummed and waited patiently. “remember talking about intent yesterday?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“yeah, so monsters are highly susceptible to intent. it goes the same way for malicious intent. humans are stronger than monsters, this is an irrefutable fact—”</p><p>“Even if we don’t have magic?” you asked in surprise.</p><p>“remember, human mages are the ones that locked us under the mountain. monsters are just weaker in nature since all we are are our magic, while humans have your own physical forms that can defend against harm. if we take a hit from a human who plans on killing us, we will dust instantly.”</p><p>“Dust?”</p><p>“we turn to dust when we die.”</p><p>Your soul dropped. “Oh.”</p><p>Suddenly, you felt shame for being so hateful towards him when you met him. If you had hit him… he would’ve taken damage. Your brain flashed to the moment you had an encounter with him and remembered he only had 1 HP. If you had hit him… he would’ve died.</p><p>You didn’t know your boyfriend was… so fragile. You felt conscious about how tight you were holding him, afraid that you might hurt him accidentally. This action didn’t slip past your perceptive boyfriend, however. He forced out a chuckle, trying to get rid of the tension that began to build in the air. “you don’t have any ill intent against me so don’t think you could dust me anytime, kid.”</p><p>“But,” you felt your throat tighten, “still. I didn’t know… you know me and my temper. What if I hit you in the future? I don’t think I can live with myself if I accidentally… hurt you, Sans.”</p><p>His eye lights softened, carefully nuzzling your cheek affectionately. “who told you i’d take the hit? i’ve been practicing my dodging skills, kitten. no one could lay a finger on me.”</p><p>You snorted weakly. “You could barely lift your ass off the couch, how the hell could you dodge anything?" Your mind automatically went back to the topic at hand as you shook your head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you guys could live for a hundred years yet could easily be killed like that. Is it safe for you guys to be out here? Crap, you can’t just lock yourself up forever…” You began to murmur under your breath.</p><p>“hey.” Sans’ phalanges met your cheek, softly dragging it across. “you’d never hurt us, accidentally or intentionally. and we can take care of ourselves. paps would be pretty bummed if he found out you don’t think he can handle it out in the big, bad world,” he joked.</p><p>“This sucks.”</p><p>“you don’t have to be careful around me, either. if you had intended to hurt me, i would’ve dusted a long time ago.”</p><p>You huffed. “I hate you,” you stated, lacking any real conviction to it.</p><p>“mhm, no you don’t. do you have any more questions or can we wrap this up?”</p><p>“Not really, no.” You sighed dramatically, forcing your anxiousness about the topic away. “I feel pretty bummed about this whole thing. I think I need a snuggle to fix it.” You hugged him tighter yet still being careful enough about it. “You should sleep in my bed tonight to get rid of nightmares.”</p><p>Sans was glad you were taking it pretty well. He fell limply into your arms. “m’already on it, babe,” he drawled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Stu-dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans has a nightmare. Horror movie night with the rest of the gang. Club problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 33</p><p>It had been three hours and you were still stuck on a book. Your bonefriend who was supposed to be helping to tutor you had fallen asleep hours ago. He’s absolutely of no help to you.</p><p>You would’ve joined him in your bed or something but you promised Frisk you’d finish reading this stupid book. Even if you don’t understand it. Brat. It was past midnight but you weren’t tired or anything so might as well just read the book.</p><p>It wasn’t long ‘til you abandoned the book and was now just browsing on your phone. While scrolling through your newsfeed, you briefly remembered your ex posting crap about you and you rolled your eyes. You’ve blocked him on your social media accounts a long time ago at the request of your friends and you’ve honestly felt a little better now that you weren’t actively hating on him anymore.</p><p>You could feel yourself slowly get sleepy as seconds tick on and you were tempted to join Sans who called dibs on your <em>own </em>bed so you stuck to the floor. You should probably sleep. Midterms start tomorrow and it’ll be nice if you were well-rested enough for it.</p><p>
  <em>Nah. </em>
</p><p>You wasted another half-hour on your phone when you hear Sans shuffling on your bed. You ignored him, only to hear him shuffle again as if he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>“Hmm, do you want me beside you, babe?” you mused out loud, expecting to hear an answer from him. From what you’ve gathered after several nights of sleeping next to each other, he falls asleep very fast but he’s also a light sleeper.</p><p>You heard a whimper and you just froze. “Sans?” you called. When he didn’t answer, you crawled on all fours and hovered above him, your brows knitting together in a frown.</p><p>He’s still asleep but his expression was twisted tightly into a grimace, beads of sweat running down his skull. Another pained cry came from him and you felt your heart clench. Oh, he was having a nightmare. From what you knew, you were supposed to wake him up, right?</p><p>You gently shook him awake, calling his name a few times. When that didn’t work, you shook his shoulders a little harder.</p><p>His eyes shot open so fast and before you know it, you were flung across the room and hit your back on the floor. “Ow, fuck!” you cursed out loud, propping yourself up with a hand and rubbing your sore shoulder.</p><p>Sans was instantly in front of you, his left socket burning bright blue as his eye lights returned to normal and roaming across your form. “shit, shit, shit. i’m sorry, y/n. fuck, are you okay?” His shaky hands loomed over you like he was about to touch you but then stopped midway and dropped it. “i’m sorry,” he muttered again with a much quieter voice, guilt all over his face.</p><p>“I’m fine,” you reassured. “Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>He seemed shocked that you would even ask that. He scratched the back of his skull in hesitation before offering a hand to help you up. “uh, yeah, i am. i just had a, uhm…” He trailed off.</p><p>You looked at him softly. “You were having a nightmare, weren’t you?”</p><p>Dang, his guilt was making him look like a kicked puppy. You hated it. “i’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’ve apologized thrice. I forgive you, it was an accident.” You cradled his face gently and gave him a soft kiss in the space between his sockets. “It’s not your fault,” you gave him a nuzzle as well, just to be sure, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“not really,” he murmured. He sank literally into your arms and with his weight being only quite a few pounds, you hoisted him up from under his pelvic bone and carried him back to the bed. You would’ve teased him about it but it felt like this wasn’t the time.</p><p>You settled him back on your bed with you crawling in next to him, making sure he was tucked in like a mother would to her child, and felt a little bit silly. Just a little bit. Mostly, you were just trusting your instincts even when it was screaming that you were being soft as a marshmallow.</p><p>You snuggled next to him, already used to his pokey bones by now, and have found the right positions so it wouldn’t hurt you.</p><p>“are you sure you’re okay?” he asked hesitantly. “you might have a bruise or something.”</p><p>“Eh, nothing major. It’s fine, really. Now shut up and go back to sleep.”</p><p>“…okay.”</p><p>He looked skeptical at first, checking on you a few times to make sure you really weren’t mad at him. Until he started dozing off. A little smile graced your lips as you watched him fondly. You pressed a kiss on his cheek before closing your eyes, peace finally claiming you.</p><p> </p><p>Midterms week has just ended an hour ago and the whole club collectively decided that it was time to celebrate how much all of you had worked hard for it. The results won’t be released until next week and though you’re wracked with nerves about it (crazy, you never cared about your grades before, <em>damn </em>nerd friends), you knew you should at least have a passing score. You didn’t waste your time studying for hours with Sans just to disappoint them.</p><p>You were mentally exhausted and there was nothing more you’d like than to sleep all day and bask in your own room’s familiarity back at your parent’s house. When you brought this up, Frisk followed it up with, “Oh, sure. I’d love to go to your house. Never been there before. I’ll just finish this up.”</p><p>You were about to open your mouth to retort that ‘<em>Uh, this wasn’t an invite’</em>, but Undyne had beat you to it. “We’re going to your freakingly big <em>house</em>? Hell, yeah! Let’s do it! Papyrus, we’re going to Y/N’s mansion!!!”</p><p>“WE ARE? THAT’S DELIGHTFUL! OH! WE SHOULD COOK SOMETHING AS CELEBRATION, UNDYNE!”</p><p>“You know what? Your mind is in the right place!!!! Yes, let’s!!!”</p><p>At this point, they were so excited that you didn’t want to correct them. You let out a loud groan to which your bonefriend chuckled in amusement next to you. You elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up. If they’re coming, you’re coming.”</p><p>He tensed for a moment. “uh… it’s not gonna be a repeat of last time, is it?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean meet the parents two-point-o?” you said with a smirk. You snorted at the way his eye lights went out. “Nah, don’t worry boneboy. You’re fine.” Out of habit, you leaned in to give him a nuzzle by the cheek only to freeze in the middle.</p><p>Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne were all staring at you with varying smug faces. Your neck heated up and you sent a glare towards them, pointing your finger menacingly. “<em>Shut up</em>. No one <em>talks </em>about this.”</p><p>Frisk was the first one to break the gaze. “Hm? I didn’t see anything.”</p><p>“YES! I DEFINITELY DID NOT SEE ANYONE CANOODLING WITH MY DEAR BROTHER!”</p><p>You and Sans both flushed at this. Damn it, Papyrus.</p><p>“FUHUHUHUHU! You guys are <em>killing </em>them!” Undyne stalked towards the two of you and slung her muscly arms around both of your shoulders. “When are you two gonna—”</p><p>You stood up so suddenly, immediately cutting her sentence off. “O-<em>kay</em>, Paps, why don’t you come with me to the grocery store? Let’s pick up a couple of things for the sleepover at my house.”</p><p>“SLEEPOVER?” He repeated with much gusto, his sockets twinkling in delight. “EVERYONE’S INVITED, THEN!”</p><p>“Yep.” You don’t mind in the least. “Undyne, stay. Blook, come with us?” Undyne frowned at this.</p><p>Napstablook had been in his bubble this whole time, his gaze focused on his phone while his headphones drowned out all noise. You went over and tapped his shoulder before inviting him again.</p><p>“Uh… sure, I guess…” he said plainly with a look of slight disappointment on his face.</p><p>As if on cue, Alphys had scuttered into the club room, sighing in relief. “O-oh? You guys going somewhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to the grocery. Wanna come with?” you invited.</p><p>“Hey! Why wasn’t <em>I </em>invited?” Undyne bellowed in offense.</p><p>“I’d rather you torture Sans than come with us. Just stay here, ‘Dyne.”</p><p>“No!! I’m coming!!” She made a move towards the looked too much like that one time she began to supplex you and you ducked behind Papyrus.</p><p>“Okay, okay, you can come! Just don’t touch me <em>ever</em>,” you hissed.</p><p>Her sharp grin grew. “Coward.”</p><p>“Fuck off, fish face.”</p><p>“NOW, NOW! LET’S INSULT EACH OTHER AFTER GROCERY SHOPPING!” Papyrus chirped, moving to push you towards the door and protect you from Undyne. Naturally, you clung to him for protection.</p><p>You grabbed Blook before he could change his mind.</p><p>“We’ll go straight to my house after,” you said to Frisk and Sans who were staying for a while. “I can only fit 4 people in my car. Can I count on you, Sans?”</p><p>Sans sighed dramatically. “i guess.”</p><p>You closed the door of the clubroom with four of your friends in tow. You piled into your car which was parked by the student dorms. You let Papyrus take the passenger seat so he can adjust the seat to his liking since he had such long legs.</p><p>“WOOO, grocery!!” Undyne cheered in the middle of the drive. <em>Jesus</em>, her energy’s unrivaled. Fortunately, Papyrus wasn’t joining her cheering as he sat politely in the front seat.</p><p>“Dyne, shut up. Blook doesn’t like loud noises,” you chastised, chancing a look at the rearview mirror.</p><p>Alphys was sitting in the middle which was perfect since she can play mediator. She tapped Undyne on her arm <em>without words</em> and Undyne backed down. “Oops, sorry,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>You turned on the radio to fill the silence. You heard Alphys ask Blook if he’s okay which made you smile. You’ve never really notice Blook interacting with the others. It seemed like he was most comfortable with Mett and you. The others respect his space which was good, but you also didn’t want him to feel left out, which was part of the reason why you dragged him over here.</p><p>You arrived at the grocery store in no time. “Alright, I’ll buy you guys whatever you want, just make sure not to get too much,” you said while walking in.</p><p>“What, you think we’ll accept your money?!” Undyne sneered. “HECK YEAH!!”</p><p>“UNDYNE!” Papyrus scolded. “WHERE ARE YOUR PRINCIPLES?”</p><p>“It’s a gift, Paps. It’s alright,” you cleared up. It was your go-to excuse every time you wanted to buy them something. They readily refuse it if it’s too expensive or too much. “Plus, it’s for our sleepover!”</p><p>“HMMM… YOU HAVE A POINT THERE, HUMAN. FINE, I WILL LET IT SLIDE JUST THIS ONCE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR ENJOYMENT!”</p><p>Undyne cheered silently with Alphys smiling beside her. “ALRIGHT! Now, me and Alphy will go <em>that </em>way so we can clear this whole grocery in <em>minutes!</em>”</p><p>“Hey, like I said, make sure not to get too m—<em>and </em>she’s gone.” You rolled your eyes at Undyne and Alphys’ retreating back who immediately disappeared around a corner.</p><p>Papyrus got his own cart and you could see the fire in his eyes. Somehow, he and Undyne had made this a competition without even saying it explicitly. Welp, looks like you were not going to walk with Paps today, you would not be able to keep up.</p><p>You and Blook got a separate cart and leisurely walked along the aisles. You passed by the chili pepper block and for some reason had the stupidest idea ever. “Hey, Blook. How high is your tolerance for chili?”</p><p>“Huh? …Uh, well… I’m a monster, so…” His gaze flicked from you to the chili peppers you were reaching it out to, his brow raising curiously. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Well, do <em>you </em>want to find out?”</p><p>“We haven’t paid for that yet.”</p><p>You nonchalantly swatted your hand. “I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.” You grabbed a pack of chili peppers and broke open the seal, careful enough to not rip the price tag off. You hand him one while taking one for yourself.</p><p>He was looking at you like you’ve just lost your mind. “<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“Because? I’m curious? Don’t look at me like that!” You pushed his shoulder, snorting. “C’mon, on the count of three, we take a <em>big </em>bite of it, okay? One, two, three!” Your teeth chomped right in the middle of the chili pepper and you were dumb enough to chew more than once. “Eh, it’s not so—” All of a sudden, your whole mouth began to feel like it’s on fire. You clamped a hand over it, your eyes watering as you looked at Blook in a desperate panic.</p><p>Blook looked just about ready to collapse from holding in his laughter. “A-are you—”</p><p>Every second was literal <em>hell </em>and you were starting to regret every single decision you had made that led you up to this moment. You started to panic in place, wildly gesturing for him to do something yet all he did was look amused at your antics.</p><p><em>Milk milk milk</em>, you repeated in your head over and over as you rushed all around the grocery stores looking for the dairy aisle. You might’ve accidentally shoved someone here or there but your burning tongue didn’t let your mind process through the haze. You could physically feel yourself sigh in relief at the sight of the rows of milk.</p><p>Without hesitation, you grabbed one off the shelf, tore open the cap, and began to drink from it like a madman. The cool liquid slid down your throat, instantly reducing the scorching sensation. As soon as the sensation was at least bearable, you pull it away with a big sigh.</p><p>“Y/N…” Blook appeared right behind you with the cart, his eyes crinkled upwards like a cat as he gazes at you. “What… was that?”</p><p>“I mean, I expected it to be hot, but that shit just caught me off-guard,” you said. It felt like your tongue has swelled up quite a bit. <em>Well</em>. Actions have consequences. “God, that would be hilarious if it wasn’t me.”</p><p>“Let’s just continue shopping… without any more trouble. Please.”</p><p>You scrunched your nose up, placing the half-filled milk carton onto the cart. “Fine. How about you, how did it taste?”</p><p>“I’m a monster,” he repeated, “and I’m a robot. The only food I can taste is magic.”</p><p>“Ugh. Fuck you and your convenient magic taste buds.”</p><p>“I don’t have those.”</p><p>“Okay. Fuck Alphys for not building you magic taste buds.”</p><p>“Undyne’s gotta get mad at you for badmouthing Alphys.”</p><p>“Well, fish face isn’t here,” you said with a huff. In the middle of your shopping, you bumped into Papyrus in the pasta aisle. You quickly told Blook to go on ahead while you jogged to keep up with Papyrus.</p><p>“OH, HUMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH NAPSTABLOOK?” he said as a greeting when you walked up beside him. He slowed down his pace which you sent him a grateful look for.</p><p>“I was. I just wanted to walk with you for a moment.”</p><p>“HMM,” he held up two jars of sauces, contemplating for a second before putting both into his cart. “DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING?”</p><p>Oh, man. He’s as perceptive as his brother. “Yeah. It’s about Sans.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to be shaken up by this. “WHAT IS IT? HE HASN’T LEFT A SOCK IN YOUR ROOM THAT HE HASN’T PICKED UP IN YEARS, HAS HE?” His sockets narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>If Sans ever left a sock in your room, you <em>never </em>noticed. You were as messy as he was. “No, that’s not it. Wait, <em>years</em>?”</p><p>Papyrus sighed dramatically. “YES, I’M AFRAID SO. I DIDN’T WANT TO PICK IT UP FOR HIM AS HE’LL NEVER LEARN HIS LESSON BUT HE’S TOO MUCH OF A BONEHEAD TO ACTUALLY BE DECENT FOR ONCE!”</p><p>You let yourself have a few seconds to let that sink in. “Uh, yeah, no, that’s not it. Honestly, that’s insane and totally him. I can never guess how you’re able to share the same room with him. Anyway, we’re official datemates now.”</p><p>He paused, grin widening, before effectively acting as if he wasn’t excited. “I’M SURE YOU ARE! I’M VERY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT, HUMAN. IT’S ABOUT TIME!”</p><p>You smiled fondly. “Thanks for being so supportive, Paps.”</p><p>“OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR MY BROTHER AND HIS HUMAN!” he gushed. He wrapped his arms around you and proceeded to squeeze you. “AH, I’M SO HAPPY! YOU AND MY BROTHER DESERVE ALL THE GOOD THINGS!”</p><p>“Aww, Paps.” You were lifted off the ground for a moment before he put you back down and composed himself. “You’re so cool.”</p><p>“NYEHEHE! OF COURSE, NOTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME, HUMAN!”</p><p>“No probs.” You left to find Blooky after accompanying him for a few more minutes.</p><p>The rest of the grocery trip went by smoothly since you have exhausted your daily quota of chaotic events. You met up with the rest of the group at the counter area to pay for everything.</p><p>Undyne and Alphys had gotten a bunch of ramen noodles, eggs, and a whole other bunch of toppings for their ramen. You quirked a brow to see they’ve also gotten a bunch of instant Samyang, those <em>really </em>spicy ones that fucks you up and you could feel your mouth already crying at the abuse. There was <em>no </em>way you’re eating that without cooking it with milk and cheese! There were also whole other packs of snacks, chips, and assorted chocolates.</p><p>Damn, these girls were living your life.</p><p>Meanwhile, Papyrus’ cart was filled with different types of pasta… shapes. As well as their (probably) corresponding sauce that goes along with it. It looks good. At least he wasn’t confined to making spaghetti <em>plus</em> you knew a whole lot of these would go to you and the club members’ breakfasts!</p><p>You honestly loved their choices so you obviously paid for all of it.</p><p>The drive to your house was a bit louder than the first. You told Papyrus to sit in the back so Blook wouldn’t be disturbed as much by their noise and he agreed wholeheartedly. Papyrus and Undyne’s conversation was so random and they get excited about the <em>littlest </em>of things; like what movies to watch when they get to your house, what games to play, what to cook, and all that. It was endearing. Ugh, why do you have to get all soft and gross?</p><p>You arrived at your fancy-ass neighborhood, into your big-ass mansion, and parked your car right in by the space in front. You were greeted by the same familiar maid who was surprised at your ‘visit’. You informed them you were having a sleepover with your friends tonight and asked if your parents were home. They were out on a business trip. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>You let your friends inside with Papyrus and Undyne hauling all of the groceries with just the two of them. You gestured to the kitchen which they already know whereas they’ve been here before and caused chaos in the kitchen. And you swooped in to save the day. That was fun. That must’ve been almost a month ago.</p><p>You left Alphys and Blook in the living room as Alphys enshrouded herself in the different technological crap that was either in display or lying around. You told them they could switch on the TV… if they find the remote and how to turn it on. You figured it was safer to leave them alone than Papyrus and Undyne in the kitchen.</p><p>You helped make the pasta dish that Papyrus wanted to try out at the same time convinced Undyne to cook the milder version of the Samyang for your sake. She asked why and you figured your story was too hilarious not to tell so you proceeded to tell her the details of what happened in the grocery store.</p><p>She totally lost it. “Holy <em>fucking hell</em>, <em>you </em>deserve an award for being the most courageous dumbass I’ve ever met!!!! Fuhuhuhuhu!”</p><p>“I AGREE THAT THIS FEAT COULD NOT BE EASILY DONE BY AVERAGE HUMANS,” you think Papyrus was trying to cheer you up, it was sweet of him, “BUT ARE YOU OKAY? DID THIS ACT OF BRAVERY NOT INJURE YOU IN ANY WAY?” He fretted over you like an older sibling.</p><p>“injure who?” You jumped at the sound of Sans’ voice appearing in thin air. He was suddenly beside you, taking one of your arms and raising it while checking you for nonexistent injuries. “did something happen?”</p><p>“Oh stars, <em>Sans</em>, you would not believe what your datemate did today!” Undyne shrieked in excitement, almost spilling the bowl of cheese in her hands.</p><p>The two of you ignored the ‘datemate’ comment because you were used to it by now and… well, you weren’t that keen to hide your relationship when it was so blatantly obvious.</p><p>And so Undyne recollected your whole story from the start, even giving it some exaggerated sound effects and dramatic pauses. You admit, she was a better storyteller than you were.</p><p>“<em>snrk</em>—you… you bit into a chili pepper…” Sans said slowly, his sockets going dark.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“…like it was a banana.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“<em>why?” </em>His eye lights were back but this time, bright blue tears were forming at the corner of his sockets. His shoulders were quaking as he attempted to hold back his laughter. “babe, you’re a riot.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks for finding my dumbass-ness funny, Sans.”</p><p>He erupted into laughter, clutching his belly while wiping a tear from his eye. “i’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“HUMAN, I’M AFRAID IF YOU KEEP TO THE PATH YOU’RE TAKING RIGHT NOW, YOU’LL TURN INTO MY BROTHER SOON ENOUGH,” Papyrus commented exasperatedly.</p><p>Sans was still losing it.</p><p>“That’s kinda offensive, Paps,” you mused. “I do not want to be compared to your lazybones brother.”</p><p>“AH, I APOLOGIZE. THE TRUTH HURTS, DOESN’T IT?”</p><p>“ooh, burn.”</p><p>You sighed dramatically. “Paps, I thought you loved me. Why must you burn me this way?”</p><p>“I’M YOUR DEAREST FRIEND, OF COURSE, I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, EVEN IF IT MUST HURT YOU.”</p><p>Wow, no mercy. “Papyrus, you’ve changed. I can’t believe you’re dissing me now.”</p><p>“As he should!” Undyne countered, “Someone has to stand up to your madness.”</p><p>“What? Undyne, you’re like the most madwoman I’ve ever known. To know that you think of me this way is such a high compliment.”</p><p>Undyne snorted. “You’re such a fucking <em>dork</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, you guys are in here,” Frisk greeted as they popped their head into the kitchen. “We can’t find the remote.”</p><p>You sent them a grin. “That’s because we rarely use that TV. I have my own in my room. We’ll watch up there.”</p><p>“Which one’s your room?”</p><p>You wiggled your eyebrows. “Guess. You can enter any rooms upstairs that isn’t locked.”</p><p>Sans dragged his hand across his face. “you’re so stupid… i’m kinda afraid you let strangers in your house all the time.”</p><p>“Nah, just you guys.”</p><p>Sans left with Frisk, presumably to keep an eye on them for you. How sweet of your bonefriend.</p><p>You, Papyrus, and Undyne finished up in the kitchen and scooped all the food into bowls and trays. They were astonished at the fact that you used to be served breakfast in bed and that they wanted to partake in your old routine now that they were here. They looked so excited so you gave them your consent.</p><p>The three of you trudged up to your room where everyone else had already set up and waiting. The floor of your room was large enough to accommodate all of your friends. The smell of the newly-cooked dishes wafted inside the room.</p><p>Frisk and Alphys had found your stash of comforters and made a nest in the middle of the room right in front of the TV, similar to your first sleepover with the club back at the dorms. Wow, that felt like a long time ago. You still disliked Sans at that time. How hilarious was it that he’s now your bonefriend? Thanks, Universe.</p><p>The whole group huddled close together, with you obviously choosing a spot next to your boneboy. You were by the edge of the group ‘cause you, a human, have an actual digestive system and you didn’t want to bother anyone in the middle of a movie.</p><p>You quirked a brow as soon as the movie that Frisk picked started to play. “Horror? Really?” you asked the freshman as they excitedly slurped from the ramen bowl. “I didn’t know you guys were the horror type.”</p><p>“Oh, darling, we aren’t,” Mettaton commented at the far side opposite you, an obnoxious bright pink coat hanging from his shoulders. You were very sure that he had already gotten into your closet. “I’d much prefer to watch beauty streams. I need tips.”</p><p>“W-we needed to get into the Halloween spirit!” Alphys supplied as she snuggled closer to Undyne. “Isn’t that an important h-human holiday?”</p><p>“Oh, Halloween isn’t for a few more weeks. This is a little early. But, you don’t need it to be Halloween to watch horror movies.” You sent them a slow wink. “Frisk picked a starter horror movie. If you guys are up to watch progressively horrifying horror movies for the next few hours, say I.”</p><p>They all gave varying ‘I’s’, ranging from confident to troubled to neutral. Well, looks like you’d have to introduce them to all your favorite horror movies that almost gave you nightmares.</p><p>You dimmed the lights in your room to set up an ambiance, made sure that everyone was comfortable, and had their own blankets or comforters before taking your place next to Sans. He curled up beside you so you slung an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. Normally, you’d find yourself curling up against your partner’s chest but you’re making an exception for your boneboy, especially since he’s smaller than you and that he’s made of literal bones.</p><p>The movie started and aside from the movie’s sound, you hear the occasional slurping and chewing sounds from the monsters inside the room. You finished up your ramen noodles during the first minutes of the movie and had left the bowl in a space next to you. Nothing really that interesting happened in the first movie aside from a few tense moments. You let Sans fall asleep in your arms.</p><p>You moved onto the next, already listing 3 movies in total in your head that they have to watch to get ‘into’ the Halloween spirit. This second horror movie had made a couple of your friends gasp loudly while you secretly browsed through your phone. One particular scene had a loud crashing noise which made Sans stir in your arms. You snort, nuzzling the back of his head in affection. “You’ve slept through one and a half movies, bonefriend. This is a horror movie marathon, not a sleepover.”</p><p>“hm? i thought it was a sleepover,” he mused drowsily, tilting his head up to nuzzle you back. It was dark so you were confident that none of your monster friends were paying attention to your embarrassing and very Public Display of Affection. “what’d i miss?”</p><p>“Nothing much. Just gore-y stuff.” You didn’t miss the way he grimaced. “Oh, are you uncomfortable with gore?”</p><p>“not… exactly. all the blood and ripped skin and all that is just,” he shivered, “it reminds me of something else. <em>that </em>makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“What does it remind you of?”</p><p>“uh…” His gaze slid off. “oh, is that supposed to be the protagonist?” he asked. He was clearly changing the subject and you held eye contact for a moment before sighing and letting it slide. If he was not comfortable with talking to you about it, you weren’t one to force him to.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s him. Don’t ask any questions when you aren’t even watching the movie,” you answered mockingly.</p><p>“oops.”</p><p>Sans proceeded to watch the remaining of the movie, drifting off only once before being stirred awake by another loud noise. When a particularly gore-y scene was coming up, you put your hands over his sockets. He had tensed up but relaxed a bit as you whispered a tease to the side of his skull. You offered him distractions when he needed it and he thanked you by tenderly nuzzling the back of your hand and leaving dainty skeleton kisses.</p><p>He was so <em>fucking </em>adorable.</p><p> As the whole group went on to start the third movie, it was already half past midnight. Only Papyrus looked equally sleepy and scared but wanted to push through watching the entire movie. You had been absentmindedly caressing Sans’ boney fingers when you slip your hand under his shirt… as a reflex. He immediately tensed up and his skull started to glow bright blue.</p><p>You got secondhand embarrassment and instantly pulled a blanket over your heads to cover both of you. “I’m sorry, it was an accident,” you murmured, slightly embarrassed but excited.</p><p>“uh-huh,” he hummed suspiciously, “an <em>accident</em>. right.”</p><p>“It was!” you defended. “I got used to doing that… with my past partners. If it’s not your thing, just tell me so I can be mindful of it next time.”</p><p>His eye lights searched your face before sighing. “it’s fine… just probably not with other people in the room.”</p><p>You couldn’t help the grin on your face. “Gods, you’re such a vanilla.”</p><p>“okay, chili pepper-eater.”</p><p>“That was <em>one </em>time.”</p><p>“sure.”</p><p>You frowned. “Short legs.”</p><p>“crybaby.”</p><p>“Old-and-unwashed jacket-weirdo.”</p><p>“rich, dumb girl.”</p><p>“Ketchup freak.”</p><p>“…<em>tsundere.”</em></p><p>You gasped. “I am <em>not</em>.”</p><p>Sans snickered. “you kinda are, babe.”</p><p>“Did Alphys tell you that? I’m offended. Really, I am appalled. How dare you accuse me of something like that.” You pulled him a little bit closer. “B-baka!”</p><p>He bit back his laughter but you could see his sockets crinkling in the dark. “wow, it’s so fitting. i have never been so ashamed of being related to you.”</p><p>You hummed contently. “You love me though.”</p><p>He was quiet and so were you. Well, that slipped out without thinking. You were still iffy about the whole ‘love’ thing and you figured if you were being weird about it, then he’s also allowed to get weird about it. You weren’t about to launch yourself into an awkward conversation right now.</p><p>Just as you were about to say something stupid, the blanket was snatched off of you and you gazed up at Undyne’s smug smirk. “What are you two lovebirds doing under the blankets, huh?”</p><p>Sans began to glow bright blue again; you almost wanted to slap the blue off him. He was being too bashful especially since nothing remotely happened Undyne was suggesting. “None of your business,” you said instead as you sat up straighter. “Stop sticking your fishy nose into our affairs.”</p><p>“Sounds to me you were having lots of fun, darling,” Mettaton commented with a similar smirk. “Are we being a menace to your plans? We could come back another time, y’know.”</p><p>“Shh, guys, shut up! Someone’s watching a movie here!” Frisk hissed, annoyed.</p><p>“You heard the boss, everyone shut up,” you repeated, sending a glare towards the fish monster. Undyne just laughed quietly at this before turning back to her girlfriend.  </p><p>You went back to cuddling Sans in your arms whose blush was finally fading. Ah, having an easily flustered bonefriend was a double-edged sword. One that you were willing to risk. You pressed your lips gently at the top of his skull and he began to glow again in the dark.</p><p>You were reminded that you were the only one who could actually see him glow right now. The others were stuck with seeing their human versions.</p><p>This still had your bonefriend crawling underneath the sheets when he began to glow brighter out of self-consciousness. Damn it, he’s <em>adorable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t noticed when the lot of you began to doze off. You woke up the next morning in a big pile of bones, scales, and robotic arms in all directions. It must’ve only been a few hours as you sat up rubbing your eyes and blindly searching for the remote to turn off the TV which was playing a random movie.</p><p>You noticed that Sans wasn’t here when you began to search for his small stature to cuddle with. Huh. Frisk wasn’t here as well. You began to untangle yourself slowly from the limbs draped over you so as to not wake anyone up. You double-checked everyone before slipping out of your room.</p><p>You made a quick trip to the bathroom before going on a search to find Frisk and Sans. You sure hoped they weren’t lost or anything…? You weren’t surprised that Sans was awake at this time; his sleep schedule was frankly questionable. But Frisk was usually asleep at this hour.</p><p>You tiptoed down the stairs and sighed in relief to see the light in the kitchen was on.</p><p>“—angerous. he’s getting suspicious. he knows when i’m hiding things from him.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s concerning. I don’t know how he’ll react. But we can’t keep Y/N a secret forever.”</p><p>They were talking about you. And from what you were hearing, you’re gonna assume they were also talking about Gaster. That mysterious guy that everyone apparently reports to and the maker of the glamour. You don’t know anything else about him aside from the details that Sans had already told you.</p><p>You didn’t want to eavesdrop so you made your presence known by knocking on the wall and letting yourself in. “Hey. Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>“Oh. No. You’re welcome to join us,” Frisk said, sending you a tired smile. “We were just talking about you.”</p><p>“About what?” You turned on the coffee maker and chose to stand near it while it processed. “Am I allowed to know about it or is it another one of your secrets?”</p><p>The two of them shared a look. Frisk nodded and Sans took that as confirmation. “we didn’t want to worry you so we’re trying to leave you out of it as much as we can,” Sans started, “apparently, gaster has caught your scent. he’s heard rumors about you from someone who’ve overheard the canine unit talking about you.”</p><p>“He’s, uh, very strict about humans not finding out about the glamour,” Frisk continued. “And we all know that. Which is why we don’t mention you when we send reports back to him.”</p><p>“he asked me about you a few days ago, about a human ‘loitering suspiciously’ around the monsters. i told him i had no idea what he was talking about. he… didn’t sound happy about it.”</p><p>You shrugged. “Okay, then tell him about me. The whole schtick. Is there a reason why you guys are keeping me hush-hush?”</p><p>Frisk scratched their head in contemplation. “Well, first, he’s eccentric… to say the least. And he’s obsessed with his experiments. There’s no telling if he’s capable of hurting you ‘cause you’re a threat to his life project.”</p><p>Sans hummed in discontent. “i don’t want to keep you a secret, kid. but i just don’t think it’s safe for us to reveal you.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, you guys aren’t gonna let him hurt me, are you?” You crossed your arms. You felt a tiny bit intimidated but mostly you felt secure because you have your friends to back you up. “I just think if you keep this a secret, it might blow out of proportion. Maybe telling him everything will satiate him.”</p><p>They look equally troubled and enlightened by your explanation. “You’re right, though…” Frisk sighed. “I do think telling him is for the best, Sans. We can protect Y/N if it goes wrong.”</p><p>Sans was quiet for a few moments and you took this time to pour yourself a coffee and taking a seat next to him. “…you’re the boss,” Sans finally said with an exhale. “i just wish i understand him better. second-guessing is the worst.”</p><p>“If you ask me, I think Y/N and Gaster would get along,” Frisk commented, “seeing as they’re both chaotic. It’s Gaster’s obsession that made things complicated. We need him to see you as completely harmless.”</p><p>Sans let out a snort. “good luck with that.”</p><p>“Hey! Rude,” you reiterated. “Anyway, is that all you were worried about? If you guys don’t mind, I’d like us to get back to our snuggle stack.”</p><p>Frisk pondered for a moment. “Well, we have our online presence taken care of. And there have been no issues with your ex these past days.” They turned to you for confirmation. “Right? There haven’t been any issues?”</p><p>“Yeah, not that I know of,” you said with a nod. “He’s been pretty quiet these past few days. Kinda wondering if he’s like planning some sort of surprise for me. Just reinforce the buddy system so he won’t catch us off-guard.”</p><p>Frisk murmured under their breath while counting their fingers. “I’ve finished all my student assistant duties. And I have a meeting with our adviser next week. Ms. Camila told me she had something to discuss with me. I guess everything’s checked off.” Their face broke into a grin. “Unless you two have anything you want to confess to me?”</p><p>“Like what?” you asked, feigning ignorance.</p><p>Both of you looked at Sans. Sans stared back before suddenly snapping his fingers. “oh, right! i’m sorry, i think i ate all the leftovers.”</p><p>Frisk groaned. “I hate you,” they hissed. “For both reasons. Now, what are we supposed to eat?”</p><p>“Oh, I can tell one of our staff to cook for us. And I also wanted to surprise Paps with breakfast in bed. He seemed to really like the idea yesterday.”</p><p>Frisk huffed, crossing their arms. “Okay, thanks Y/N. Anything else?”</p><p>You pretended to think for a moment. “Nah, I think that’s it. Unless you wanted to know that I was the one who ate the pie left in my mini-fridge last week? It was amazing, by the way.”</p><p>Frisk groaned again, louder. “I hate you both.”</p><p>The remainder of the day was spent being in a warm nest of limbs with your friends, having a full brunch in bed, taking turns in the shower, and then conducting your own mini-fashion show in your room. They were all ecstatic to try out the different clothes and they didn’t have to worry about not finding anything in their size since your parents have stacks!</p><p>The day turned out to be pretty fun and you were tempted to spend another night in your house just because. If this was what it felt like to live in a house with all of your friends, you’d take it in a heartbeat. Now, if only your friends would agree to you buying a house for all of you to live in, that would be a dream come true.</p><p>You all stuck around until late afternoon when you finally drove back home. You let your friends take one piece of clothing that they really liked, as <em>gifts</em>, you ensured them. Lately, they’ve been having a hard time saying no to you and you were taking every bit of advantage you can get.</p><p> </p><p>Since midterms were over, Sans had to move back to his own room with his brother. You expressed your disdain over it and it was partly a joke, mostly not. You were just getting used to waking up next to your bonefriend. The two of you eventually decided to talk to Papyrus and Frisk about it sometime in the future… if you were still feeling strongly about it.</p><p>Over the next few days, the midterm results came in. Every single one of you passed and you were so smug about it, you kept bringing it up to your skele-bae. He was proud of you the first few times but then started to get tired of it.</p><p>“kid, you got a b+,” he said dryly.</p><p>“I never get anything above C,” you said a bit too proudly. “This is a first for me!”</p><p>He let out a snort. “nerd.”</p><p>“You’re just mad since you didn’t get a B+!”</p><p>“i got an a.”</p><p>“Exactly. It’s not a B+.”</p><p>“okay, <em>nerd</em>, are you done gloating, or are we going to go celebrate with the others? they wanted to eat at the bbq restau again.”</p><p>“Did you <em>literally </em>just say b-b-q, I’m—you know what… Let’s just fucking go, nerd.”</p><p>“c’mon, i know a shortcut.”</p><p>It was a good, uneventful couple of days. You’ve had two run-ins with Ram but it was either you were with Sans or you were with the whole group that he never has the chance to do anything about it. He was such a pest but he was becoming a background noise in your life; you had decided to focus only on your friends and what makes you happy.</p><p>Everything was going well.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p><em>Too </em>well.</p><p>You were kinda getting suspicious of it.</p><p>You were hanging in the clubroom with Sans and Blook with donuts that you had gotten from Muffet’s when Frisk barged in carrying a stack of papers and a troubled look on their face. They didn’t even greet nor acknowledged your presence as they instantly delved into their paperwork.</p><p>You and Sans had looked at each other. You had one of those silent arguments with your glares but damn if Sans was too good at acting like he was absolutely clueless. Obviously, you lost this round as was so many rounds before that.</p><p>“Hey, Frisk, you okay?”</p><p>Frisk tensed but didn’t stop doing what they’re doing. “Sans, tell everyone we’d have a meeting tonight. Round everyone up.”</p><p>You and Sans shared another look. “yes, boss,” Sans answered.</p><p>You felt an average amount of dread while waiting for the rest of the club members to trickle in after their classes. It didn’t take long for everyone to finally be in the same room, waiting for Frisk to announce what it was they were going to say. Once everyone had settled in, Frisk left their desk and took the front.</p><p>“Okay, I’m not going to run around the topic. We have a problem. Actually, we have <em>two </em>problems.” They paused for a few moments before sighing. “Which of it do you want to hear first?”</p><p>“Uh, how about which one’s the worst or the one that needs immediate fixing?” you suggested.</p><p>They nodded. “Okay, okay. Problem 1… the tutor club’s adviser is resigning. Ms. Camila is moving to a new town at the end of the month and we have less than a week to find a replacement for her.”</p><p>There was a series of whispers that began to speak up. If it’s complaints or suggestions, you don’t know. Frisk held up their hand to silence the room.</p><p>“Problem 2, mom’s visiting tomorrow. I think Gaster sent her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Operation: Overthrow the Rich Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A suspicious video clip, a fundraiser, and a post-celebration!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>art links!: </p><p><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/640528406961913856/hi-its-the-flower-anon-sorry-ive-kind-of">y/n fanart by flower anon! </a> (thanks so much i love it, she's so pretty hhHHH u///u)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/640075002372325376/jfsjdhskdjdkdj-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahaahhahhahjajh"> Human Paps art by me</a><br/><a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/post/639933194940055552/the-last-ask-compelled-me-to-draw-more-humansans"> Human Sans art by me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 34</p><p>“neat. there’s chisps in here.” Sans stuck his head into your mini-fridge and popped out with a bag of chips in his hand. He ported from the fridge to beside you on your bed while you were busy playing a computer game on your laptop.</p><p>“Don’t you mean ‘chips’?” you asked your bonefriend who had leaned his weight onto you. You shoved your entire fist into the bag as soon as Sans opened it, munching on it happily. You were quite startled when it started disappearing. Ah, it was monster food. Who began to stack monster food into your fridge?</p><p>“did i stutter?” Sans mused, showing you the name across the bag.</p><p>“Popato chisps,” you read dryly. “Are you sure you guys went to school?”</p><p>“are you telling us we can’t spell?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s just it lost it’s a-<em>spell</em>.” You blinked when nobody in the room reacted to your pun. “C’mon, guys. Appeal? A-<em>spell</em>?”</p><p>“that’s kinda a reach, t-b-h.”</p><p>You almost snorted. “Gods. It’s like hearing a fossil trying to keep up with the 21<sup>st</sup>-century slang.”</p><p>“oh, yeah, i’m just a big, old bag of <em>bones</em>.”</p><p>“Damn right you are.”</p><p>“i have no idea if you’re against me or with me.”</p><p>You smirked, prying your eyes away from the screen to press a kiss onto your skele-bae’s forehead. “Why can’t I be both?”</p><p>Frisk groaned loudly from their side of the room. “Jeez, can I go back to when you guys haven’t told me you were official? This is just disgusting.”</p><p>“OH, JUST IGNORE THEM. YOU’LL GET USED TO IT!” Papyrus chirped. Both of them occupied Frisk’s bed. Frisk had wanted to sleep in their old bed because they believe that they ‘think’ better while on it and Papyrus didn’t want to sleep alone so they settled on a sleepover… or a <em>think</em>over, as what they’ve called it.</p><p>You and Sans were cool to just chill and sleep next to each other, something that was becoming normal to you. Even if Sans were just bones, he was surprisingly soft sometimes which led you to believe that Sans was deliberately making himself soft just for you. What a fucking <em>softie.</em></p><p>Frisk made a gagging noise. “You have to put up with <em>this</em>? You’re a saint, Paps,” they said while shaking their head.</p><p>“I’VE HAD PRACTICE SINCE I WAS A BABYBONES. THIS IS NOTHING.”</p><p>“paps, i didn’t know you’re so infuriated with me all the time,” Sans mused dramatically. “you’re the coolest.”</p><p>Papyrus puffed his chest up proudly. “AS I SHOULD BE, BROTHER. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR CANOODLING AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR DATEMATE. SHE NEEDS CONSTANT SNUGGLES!”</p><p>“How would you know what I need, Paps?” you jokingly asked. “It’s like you’re psychic.”</p><p>“EVERYONE NEEDS CONSTANT SNUGGLES!” Papyrus then took this as a cue to hug Frisk who had sighed and relented to the surprise fluff attack.</p><p>“True that,” you agreed, subtly leaning towards Sans without outright snuggling him. You felt a little self-conscious after Frisk pointed it out. Fortunately, Sans didn’t seem to mind. Sans wasn’t a stickler for anything… he’s outright flexible. Which could be frustrating at times.</p><p>You continued to play games as Frisk and Papyrus settled back into their conversation. In the middle of your gaming, an email notification popped up. As a reflex, eyes traveled to it for a quick second and double-backed.</p><p>The subject line was ‘<strong>WE KNOW YOUR SECRET</strong>’ written in all caps menacingly.</p><p>You immediately straightened, suspicion crawling on your back. You turned to Sans who had already fallen asleep in a short amount of time, his hand still chilling inside the empty bag of chisps. You would’ve immediately ignored the email and regarded it as spam but you were already skeptical about your surroundings being quite… peaceful. Like the calm before a storm.</p><p>You opened the email, lips spread into a thin line when you saw a single .mp4 file. You subtly connected your laptop to your BlueTooth earphones, rechecking if they’ve been connected while stealing glances at your friends before playing the video, moving the screen away from where Sans could see if he peeked.</p><p>The video was 3 minutes long. The beginning showed a clip of your ‘human’ friends in the clubroom. It was definitely weird to see them human again since you were so used to This must be before the magic door was installed if whoever was filming could sneak around. It seems as if it was their daily Saturday meetings, the one where you weren’t in on at first because you were nowhere to be found.</p><p>The next clip showed a dark parking lot from a CCTV camera and then a hooded figure appeared from behind a car. At this point, you’ve assumed these were a compilation of clips about your ‘secret’. You raised a brow. This one’s definitely less incriminating than the first. It was obviously dark and the cars were concealing the vision. You were surprised they even caught that.</p><p>It cuts to a picture of an obscure figure whose forearm was pure white and you behind him, trying to act as if hiding him. You realized this was when Sans had turned to human and you caught yourself smiling at how hilarious that memory was.</p><p>A lot of the clips were of similar stature and you were growing bored by the second. When the scene in Grillby’s showed up, your eyes were glued to the screen. You and Sans were seen petting… grown humans. You hummed curiously as you had taken your first look at the canine unit’s humanization. This didn’t alarm you until you and Sans were seen arguing, the camera shaking slightly and then zooming in and in the next second, had completely disappeared from view.</p><p><em>“Huh… where’d they go?” </em>the man holding the camera asked. It definitely didn’t sound like your asshole ex, making your blood boil silently. Did Ram really just paid someone to <em>stalk </em>you? The camera panned around a bit more only to realize that the bartender behind the bar had caught his attention. Grillby looked as fine a human as he was as a fire monster.</p><p>Then there was a video of Sans in a bar who had shown a woman tripping, her drink flying into the air until it floated upright back into her hand while she moved past her drunken haze. Sans was a bit hidden in the corner but his hand was definitely out and his eye glowed blue during this. She looked funnily at her drink before shrugging and moving on. Okay, this one just looked like a badly edited video that was supposed to look cool. And it did.</p><p>And then you must’ve reached the last clip and your first thought was it was a familiar setting. Whoever was holding the camera was in a good view. This was the rich people dinner that you and Sans had attended a couple of days ago. Your eyebrows raised as it showed Sans all the way on the buffet table while you and Olivia were in the opposite of the garden.</p><p>The camera showed Sans’ face who was set into a frown as he watched you from across the room. A momentary gasp from people close to the camera and panned to you and Olivia… and Sans seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. It panned to the crowd for three seconds. The video ended on a black screen and you sat there blankly, staring into your reflection.</p><p>That’s strange. You were sure people would’ve begun to talk if they really noticed Sans teleporting this whole time but…was it just because he was caught on camera? Sans had told you they’ve experimented with their glamour for more than a year so they should’ve known Sans’ teleportation wouldn’t be masked by the glamour, right? And it seemed like those who have seen it in action had almost forgotten what they saw but apparently, not those who have it on camera.</p><p>Huh. Definitely interesting. Not too intimidating but interesting. You did want to give your ex some credit for his extraordinary stalking skills. You’ve never noticed him until he was begging to be noticed. To see that your friends were being this careless… hmm, you ought to have some rules placed.</p><p>As you were preparing to file this into your <em>mark for later</em> folder in your head, you received another email.</p><p>You clicked on it, already rolling your eyes when you saw it was the same user from the first one. It was a photo, an invitation to a high-end events place in the city. Your eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as you read it through. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” you muttered under your breath. Apparently, it was a fundraiser arranged by Ram’s family, starring you as a special guest. “If they think I’m falling for their bait—” you started but then stopped, putting thought into it. This <em>could </em>be fun.</p><p>This was obviously an ambush—you have a plus 7 for reservations, <em>that’s not even how it works—</em>and it was scheduled for tomorrow at dinner. You were sure you had classes tomorrow and dang, Frisk’s mom was also coming by tomorrow so it would really not be a good idea to take the bait.</p><p>But you were tired of your ex threatening you, threatening your friends. You needed to show him a piece of your mind before he goes and takes away everything you’ve ever cared for. And what if whoever he had invited to this stupid fundraiser actually believes his bullshit and then goes on a full-blown investigation on your friends? Now, <em>that </em>would be dangerous. You need to fix this before it goes out of hand.</p><p>You let out a sigh and put your laptop away, dropping onto the bed and cuddling Sans into your chest. You knew Frisk and Papyrus were staring but you wanted a few minutes of silence before… well, before you go and drop the bomb.</p><p>“Oh! Mom just texted me. She might come the next day since there’s been an emergency right at the Gerson’s place.”</p><p>Lovely. Now you can plan the rest of tomorrow without worrying that Frisk’s mom might think you were a bad influence on your friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we there yet?” Frisk groaned from the back of your car. You sneaked a glance on the dashboard mirror to find them in a snug fit next to Mettaton.</p><p>“Stop complaining, we’re almost there,” you said in amusement.</p><p>“Easy for you to say. You’re not back here,” they huffed. “Who even told you it was a good idea to fit the <em>eight </em>of us into your teeny, tiny car?”</p><p>“Well, none of you wanted to use public transportation!”</p><p>“i think some of us would be inclined to use public transportation if we didn’t have to walk a mile just to get to our destination,” Sans mused as he was sitting on Papyrus quite comfortably. You didn’t want Papyrus back there since he’s already uncomfortable by making himself smaller during normal car rides and him being cramped by more people wasn’t sitting too well with you. At least in front, he could have the luxury to spread his legs.</p><p>“I WOULD’VE LOVED TO TAKE YOU ON THAT MEASLY WALK BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO RUIN MY GETUP!” Papyrus defended.</p><p>It was raining outside and everyone noped at using public transportation. Not when you’ve all stopped by your house on the way and spent a good few minutes choosing a desired formal outfit for the ‘event’ you were going to attend. It was a Thursday and Frisk took a long time before they finally relented and let everybody out despite the early classes tomorrow morning.</p><p>Everyone was all dressed up and looked so good that for a moment, you’ve forgotten the reason you were attending the ‘event’ anyway. For a moment, it was a normal night out with your friends.</p><p>You had to show the security the ‘fake’ invitation on your phone before you went rolling out into the parking lot of a particularly large resort slash hotel. There were a lot of other cars but it wasn’t particularly full. You rolled your eyes when you found that some of them were familiar.</p><p>The rest of the gang piled out of the car.</p><p>“NGAAAAAH!! Finally out!!!” Undyne half screamed. Her loud voice echoed across the empty parking lot.</p><p>“Ok. Remember guys, don’t cause any trouble, alright?” You patted your flowy lavender dress down, trying to smooth it out the best you can.</p><p>Frisk scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” you said with a grin, squeezing their nose when they got too close. They swatted your hand away with a playful scowl.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get this over with. We’re on our best behavior, alright?”</p><p>“aye, boss,” Sans said with a salute. His tie was crooked and you shot him a dirty look. He shrugged at your stare, adjusting it so it was completely upside down. You were so sure he did it on purpose. You didn’t want to humor him anymore so you opted to ignore him.</p><p>“Ugh, I could use for a few more inches off this dress,” Mettaton piped up.</p><p>“It already l-looks great, Mettaton,” Alphys squeaked, her eyes adoring him.</p><p>“Of course it does, Alphys darling. I strive for nothing but perfection,” he purred before posing dramatically.</p><p>Blook was quiet at the back of the group but he was pretty excited back at your house when he chose the dapper hat you were going to give him. You tried to fight off the urge to tease him senseless but you slipped one or two in his direction.</p><p>You had a stupidly large grin while watching your friends, reinforcing your positive feeling about this night. You’re here to ruin <em>their </em>night, not the other way around.</p><p>You all strutted into the entrance of the hotel with you in the lead.</p><p>You were led to the event’s place which you remembered as the third-largest in this building. You had been here once or twice, being a proxy to your parent’s events. Ram didn’t rent the largest so that had you doing the math about how many people were invited. God, he’s such a drama queen.</p><p>Men in black suits were guarding the door and they took one look at you and the invitation before pulling the doors open, eventually closing (and locking) it behind you.</p><p>The events place had a massive floor and was filled with both tables for standing and sitting. The lights were dim and classical music was playing in the background. There were surprisingly lots of people, people whom you were actively trying not to recognize as you searched for a table to occupy. And ah, there it was, your table. Smack in the center of the room with 8 chairs for the whole of you. You cracked a smile, pushing down the irritation burning at the back of your mind.</p><p>He had planned this. He’d planned to get back at you for taking revenge. He’d plan on humiliating you and your friends. And what’s he gonna do, play that stupid clip he sent you? How fragile was his ego that he’d go to great lengths just to hurt you back?</p><p>And you were stupid. You played along the first time, thinking that he’d get the hint if you ignore or threaten him enough. You provoked him. You had a hand at this, too, even if you do hate yourself for letting it drag for so long.</p><p>The one thing that just caught you off-guard was how much effort he’d put just into hurting his feelings. He’d moved out of the city for you. He enrolled in a university so far out from the city… for what? His motivations were clearly messed up if he did all of that just to get your attention. And you were done taking his hits. You want to be left alone <em>for good</em>.</p><p>But if there’s one thing Frisk and Papyrus has taught you, it’s that talking can help. If it doesn’t, then you’ll probably need to step it up and get a fucking lawyer down here because you were not taking his shit anymore.</p><p>You subtly looked around the room as you and your friends made your way to the table in the middle. You leaned over to Sans. “Hey, do the people know what’s happening or they actually think this is an event?”</p><p>Sans quirked his brow, prying his eyes away from the buffet table. “what am i, your personal judge?”</p><p>You gave him a dry look, apparently too nervous to even take a joke right now. His expression softened and slid his hand in yours, giving it a small squeeze. “it’s gonna go fine. can’t believe you’re so worried when you’ve literally eaten a chili pepper and then proceeded to drown yourself in milk in the middle of a grocery store.”</p><p>You scowled. “Sans, I’m serious!” But it made you crack a smile. “Now answer the damn question.”</p><p>Sans swept his eye lights across the room, taking note of every single pair of eyes that were on your group. “i don’t think they know the real reason they’re here. but it does seem like they know you. you <em>are </em>the special guest, kitten.”</p><p>You gave him a nod, jokingly scratching the top of his head. “Good boy.”</p><p>His sockets half-closed and almost looked like he was ready to fall asleep standing up.</p><p>God, fucking <em>adorable</em>. Your bonefriend was a dog. Ironic ‘cause dogs love bones.</p><p>The short reprieve of watching your boyfriend in adoration was cut off when your eyes caught sight of a familiar figure standing at the far right side of the stage with his arms crossed. You pretended you didn’t see him while your group took your seats.</p><p>“This place is exquisite,” Mettaton commented, slowly taking a sip from a wine glass that you have no idea where he got from.</p><p>“You’ve taken your meds, right?” you asked just to be sure. Looking out for your monster friends were your number one priority.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You make it sound like we’re sick.”</p><p>“It’s much better than to use the term ‘magic supplements’,” you retorted.  </p><p>“Okay, can you guys keep it down?” Frisk spoke up in a whisper. “You two are like having an unnecessarily loud conversation.”</p><p>Undyne appeared with a plate stacked with food with Alphys behind her. “So, what’d we miss?”</p><p>“I don’t think the buffet table was open yet,” you mused.</p><p>“Well if you threaten someone, they do what you want,” she answered with a smug smirk. “And we’re <em>hungry</em>. Stars, I can eat a whole whale if I can.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like it’ll end <em>whale</em>.”</p><p>“Ugh, shut up, nerd.”</p><p>You’d want to say that your group had successfully blended in the room but that would be a fib. Mett kept taking wine from the waiters. Sans and Papyrus had now taken their chance at hand to probably threaten the buffet table for food. Undyne and Alphys were chewing loudly and being all lovey-dovey with each other. Frisk was suspiciously trying to act not-suspicious. Blook was… well, he was the only one being normal.</p><p>He absolutely rocked the formal black-tie clothing. And with his quiet demeanor, he looked like your typical rich snob.</p><p>You and your friends had a moment with each other before everything got… disastrous.</p><p>Five minutes before the host of the event took their place on the stage, you searched for your perpetrator. He was still there by the far side of the stage. He stayed for a few more seconds before turning around and disappearing behind the curtains.</p><p>You snatched the wine glass from Mettaton’s hand and downed the whole glass.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>You slammed it back on the table before standing up, fixing your dress once more. You leaned over the table and your friends not-so-subtly leaned towards you. “I’m gonna go to the… powder room. If I don’t come back after more than 30 minutes, come find me.”</p><p>“USE YOUR PHONE, HUMAN!” Papyrus reminded.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I will. See y’all later.”</p><p>You caught Sans’ eyes for a quick second before following the shadow of your ex. You found a couple of people behind the curtains who worked in the background. All these crews just to play some stupid video? He should put his dedication elsewhere.</p><p>You asked for your ex’s whereabouts until someone pointed you to his location. You found yourself standing in front of a room, put on your bitch face, and opened the door.</p><p>Ram was angrily spouting off instructions, “—and make sure that—I told you not to disturb me unless it’s time!” He whirled around angrily but sputtered when he saw that it was you standing there. You closed the door and locked it behind you.</p><p>“Let’s talk.”</p><p>Ram ended the call, his eyes staying on you as he pocketed his phone with a conceited grin. “Ah, so <em>now </em>you want to talk.”</p><p>You pushed down the anger that bubbled up, willing yourself to try and give him some sense without resorting to violence. “What the hell is <em>all </em>this?”</p><p>“You like it?” he hummed. “I prepared it all for you. Didn’t I tell you I’d give you a present for making me look stupid in front of millions of people?”</p><p>“You did that yourself.” You crossed your arms, taking a few confident strides toward him. “This whole thing wouldn’t have happened had you left me alone. You are so immature.”</p><p>“You <em>dated </em>a whole other guy just to prove me wrong! Who’s immature now?” He bared his teeth. “Turns out my family was on my side on trying to fix my reputation so they rented me this place when I asked for it.”</p><p>“Trying to sully <em>my </em>name isn’t going to fix your reputation,” you hissed. “It’s basic math, dumbass.”</p><p>“Maybe. But I’d like to see you go down as well.” He closed the distance between you, a sick, sweet smile on his face. “If you grovel, maybe I can call this whole thing off.”</p><p>“You’re sick,” you spat. You were about to lash out but then remembered you hadn’t tried <em>asking </em>him to end it just yet. “Can you just end all of this and we can go back to normal and pretend nothing happened?” You could see Papyrus’ face in your mind urging you to add ‘please’. “<em>Please?”</em></p><p>Ram’s grin turned predatory. “Beg harder.”</p><p>Welp, sorry Paps. “Fuck you. I’m calling my lawyer. I’ll see you in court.”</p><p>That seemed to take him aback. “You won’t.” His hesitation washed off slowly. “You’re too overprotective of your friends to drag them into this.”</p><p>“They have <em>nothing </em>to do with this,” you growled, immediately feeling defensive at the mention of your friends.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I will do everything in my power to make sure they have <em>everything </em>to do with it.”</p><p>It can’t be helped, you had already made it obvious what your weakness was. You were seconds away from leaping onto him and swinging your arms wildly as strong as you can. You subtly checked your watch.</p><p>“…Why are you doing this?” you asked. “It doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“I told you, it was revenge!”</p><p>You quirked a brow, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away. “The fuck? You’ve enrolled in college when you’ve already dropped out years ago for some petty revenge? Dude, you’re not that stupid, are you?”</p><p>Irritation flashed across his face. “Of course <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“Oh,” you said, a smile pulling on your face as you caught him, “so what’s the real reason? Is someone making you do this? I know you’re too busy to enroll in a fucking university just so you could stalk me. You could have one of your boys to do that.”</p><p>He took a step back, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Look, I’ll be honest, alright?” you started irritably. “Ever since I enrolled far away from the city, my life got exponentially better. I found friends. I found friends that I never thought I deserve. I found a boyfriend decent enough to not be an asshole. <em>This </em>is everything to me, okay? And you barrelling in here and trying to destroy my life is a <em>really </em>shitty thing to do.” You poked a finger to his chest, your lips spread into a thin line. “And if you think you can just take this away from me without any repercussions, <em>you’re wrong</em>. I will come to you and I <em>will </em>crush you. If you want <em>me </em>to stay away from your parent’s business, you will stay away from <em>my friends.”</em></p><p>He looked a tad bit nervous as he opened his mouth but no reply came out.</p><p>The two of you stood there for a couple of seconds, with you getting ready to pounce at any sign of threat.</p><p>Someone began to knock repeatedly on the door, momentarily breaking the staring contest. “Babe, why’s your door locked?” A girl’s voice asked from the other side.</p><p>“You have a girlfriend?” you asked him incredulously. “Dude, what the fuck?”</p><p>Ram moved to open the door and you felt your mouth dry as you saw a familiar face step inside.</p><p>Olivia looked mildly surprised to see you standing there, annoyance flashing on her face. “Why the hell are you in here? Where the hell is the rest of your freak club?”</p><p>You looked at her incredulously. “Did <em>you </em>have something to do with this?” Olivia was there at the party from one of the clips in the video but you thought it was just a coincidence. <em>Wait</em>. That was when the camera was perfectly placed at a good angle. Oh. That shit was planned.</p><p>You looked back at Ram who had taken his place next to Olivia. You stared at the two of them as you slowly started to fit the pieces together. Ram trying to ruin everything you loved for petty revenge didn’t make any sense. But with Olivia here… She had every reason to try and ruin your image. You were the one person she couldn’t outrank. If all of this was some sort of elaborate plan to snatch your position, if she actually sent Ram here to keep an eye on you… then she’s crazy. But <em>that </em>makes a lot more sense.</p><p>Olivia smirked as she watched you figure it out. “Well, if you don’t want to be there to see your downfall then that’s not my concern.” She stepped out the door with Ram in tow. “Have fun!” She slammed the door in your face.</p><p>“Stupid, the lock’s on the other side!” you shouted as you rattled the doorknob. You pulled the door but it won’t budge. You hear a lock click on the other side.</p><p>“And we have a padlock, idiot!” she retorted, laughing maniacally as they both disappeared.</p><p>You pounded on the door for a few seconds and then threw on a kick right there out of anger. “I’m gonna make sure you aren’t able to build your fucking fashion line, bitch!”</p><p>“geez, that’s a lot of repressed anger you got there.”</p><p>“Sans!” You whirled around to hear your bonefriend’s voice and some of your irritation melted away. “How’d you know I was here?” You jumped over to him, enveloping him in a hug.</p><p>“oof—” He chuckled, patting your back in consolation, “uh, you were pretty loud. oh and i saw that girl we bumped into at the party.”</p><p>You straightened up, already feeling much better after seeing Sans. You looked at your watch. “How’s it going with Blook and Alphy?”</p><p>“i think they’re ready to go. how ‘bout you? you all good here?”</p><p>“As much as I want to see the looks on their faces, I’d rather let this course run naturally,” you replied with a smirk. “And I want to be out of here when that happens. I think I’ve seen enough of them already.”</p><p>“you sure? mettaton is ready to snatch the microphone from the host and spit off a couple speeches.”</p><p>“What? About what?”</p><p>“about how amazing you are.” He suddenly looked bashful. “y’know with everything. your talent, your skill, how much you mean to us. The crowd was here so they could poison your image but mett wanted to do that when they finally forget what happened.”</p><p>"Finally.”</p><p>“yeah. hoping that plan of yours will work.”</p><p>“It will. It should. Get us out of here, I wanna see Alphys.”</p><p>Sans took your hand and you ported out of the room. You and Sans emerged from a large curtain backstage and from the looks of it, it seems like the event started a couple of minutes ago. You were surprised to see Mettaton lounging on a tall chair backstage with a makeup artist putting blush on him. “Mett? How’d the hell—” <em>did you get somebody to put makeup on you as if you were a guest? </em></p><p>Well, it’s Mettaton. Can’t argue with that.</p><p>He winked obnoxiously at you. “Just getting ready for my premiere.”</p><p>“Uh, we’re getting ready out of here.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t worry about me, darling. I’ll find a way to catch up with all of you later. I just <em>cannot </em>let this opportunity slide!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Fine, you stubborn piece of junk. Break a leg”</p><p>He waved his fingers, fixing his boa around his shoulders that you were sure he wasn’t wearing minutes ago. “Always. Toodle-loo~!”</p><p>You grabbed Sans’ hand again as you tried to find the tech room. Everybody backstage seemed to walk past you. It seems like Ram and Olivia’s plan were their own. However, they were nowhere to be seen. They must be up front.</p><p>As much as you’d like to go up there and challenge them to a fistfight, peacefully escaping would be the safest bet. You didn’t want to give them another reason to go after you, to go after your friends.</p><p>You finally found the tech room and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Uh… we’re busy!” It was Undyne faking a deep voice.</p><p>“It’s me, fishface.”</p><p>The door swung open and relief flooded her face. “Come on in then, nerds.”</p><p>“Oh, gods. Did you just hit two men unconscious, ‘Dyne?” There were two uniformed men on the ground. You spotted one hiding in a corner. Alphys and Blooks were at the computers with Alphys typing so fast with her small fingers.</p><p>“I AGREE, IT WAS INCREDIBLY DISTASTEFUL OF HER TO JUST HIT THEM TO KNOCK THEM OUT! I WAS OFFERING THE GIVE THEM SPAGHETTI TO SEE IF THAT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE THEM GIVE US THE COMPUTER CONTROL FOR A MOMENT.”</p><p>“And I assume it didn’t work,” you said.</p><p>“NOPE,” Papyrus confirmed.</p><p>“It was the most efficient way!” Undyne said defensively.</p><p>“YOU’RE RIGHT, IT IS MOST CERTAINLY EFFICIENT! THAT DOESN’T MAKE VIOLENCE ANY BETTER.”</p><p>“You’re just mad that <em>you’re </em>not the one who knocked them out!”</p><p>“<em>NYEH?! </em>HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A BOLD ASSUMPTION OF ME, UNDYNE!”</p><p>“We’re done!” Alphys shouted in excitement. “Every trace of the video is deleted… from the internet at least.”</p><p>“Nice work, babe!” Undyne strode over to her and gave her a big squeeze. “You’re amazing!”</p><p>“I-it’s nothing… come on. Let’s get out of here…”</p><p>“Oh, wait, did you upload Blook’s mixes out there?” you asked.</p><p>Blook held up a thumbs up, looking awfully embarrassed but had an excited glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Nice,” you said with a large grin. “They’re gonna love your music, Blook. No cap.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that.”</p><p>“Hell, no! Well, maybe cause I’m your friend. It’s like subliminal music, Blook. They’re just gonna have the urge to search for your music once they’ve heard it.</p><p>The six of you exited the room and you closed the door, making sure to eye the cowering intern in the corner as a warning.</p><p>You can hear Mett’s voice in the background that told you that he swept in as soon as the organizers of the party, Ram and Olivia, had forgotten what they were doing here.</p><p>You emerged from backstage, eyes following Mettaton as he gave out a sugar-coated speech in front of the people, equally entertaining them. No one seemed to notice your group as you slipped out of the venue, and satisfaction rolled in your gut as you passed Ram and Olivia who had eyed you suspiciously when they saw you.</p><p>You all regrouped in the parking lot, proud grins on your faces. “I think that went well,” you said with a nod.</p><p>“Y-you’re a genius, Y/N. I never would’ve thought that having video evidence of the glamour doing its magic would actually hinder the glamour from working,” Alphys praised. “I-I’ve never noticed before since Frisk was the only human that we could’ve experimented on but since they know everything, the glamour doesn’t actually erase their memories.”</p><p>You’ve noticed when you watched the clip a few more times that the people around you had forgotten what happened as soon as they saw Sans teleport in front of them but not Ram or Olivia. And it’s because they caught a video of it happening in front of their eyes. That was enough to make the glamour act up as a way for their human brain to fix the cognitive dissonance they might’ve experienced.</p><p>Once Alphys deleted any trace of the video then that was enough for the glamour to correct their memories, making them forget what had happened.</p><p>“yeah, we definitely need to have more research about the glamour.” Sans shrugged. “not me, though.”</p><p>“OH, DOES THAT MEAN THE WHOLE EX-FRIEND ORDEAL IS FINALLY DONE?” Papyrus asked. “THAT’S COMFORTING! IT WOULD BE NICE IF Y/N DOESN’T HAVE ANYTHING TO BE AFRAID OF THIS TIME!”</p><p>“That’s right! No one’s gonna be messing with you anymore, dork!”</p><p>“And the rest of you, too,” you said with a knowing smile. You felt the paranoia from looking over your shoulder to watch out for your ex slowly ebb away as the warmth of your friends overtook you. “We’ve finally taken care of that.”</p><p>“To be honest, I was almost afraid that you’d keep it from us,” Frisk admitted. “You were pretty closed off when we first met you and you had the tendency to take care of things by yourself.”</p><p>You scratched the back of your head. “Yeah… that thought did cross me. But… that was what I felt with my old friends and I thought that you guys deserved better than that. Plus, more heads are definitely better than one. I never would’ve pulled this off by myself.”</p><p>“glad you’ve figured that all out, kid.”</p><p>Papyrus swooped you into a bone-crushing hug. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU, Y/N!! YOU’RE MAKING SUCH GOOD PROGRESS!”</p><p>“Aw, Paps. You’re giving me too much credit.”</p><p>“REALLY? WELL, YOU NEED A COUPLE MORE!”</p><p>You made idle chatter with the group for a few more minutes before suggesting, “Oh, hey! We should go to Grillby’s to celebrate!”</p><p>“We should!” Frisk nodded. “I didn’t get to eat anything.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re too much of a wimp, wimp,” Undyne chided. “But Grillby’s sounds good!”</p><p>“UGH, GREASE. BUT… IF YOU ALL WANT TO GO, I’LL GO, TOO!”</p><p>You all piled back into your car. Mettaton was still busy inside the venue but you were confident enough to leave him if he said he can take care of it. “Text Mett to meet us at Grillby’s once he’s done.”</p><p>The drive back to Ebott was long and tiring but when your friends started singing along to radio tunes, you barely noticed the time pass by. Sans was asleep in the middle of all the noise and Blook had his headphones on to cancel everything. You were almost grinning at the thought that you only needed alcohol to conclude this day, which you will be getting at Grillby’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever broken a bone,” you said with a large grin. Your group had occupied an entire table and dinner passed quickly when you ravenously tore through your ultimately greasy and delicious meal. Before anyone could complain, you ordered a round of mild monster shots. As a celebration, yep. Frisk had sent you a glare but didn’t fight back that well. Before you know it, you were all in the middle of playing ‘Never Have I Ever’.</p><p>“We’re monsters???” Undyne said in confusion. “We don’t—”</p><p>Both Sans and Papyrus had taken a shot. You did, too. You wanted to hear that story from them someday but today, you want to get drunk.</p><p>“Y/N WHY ARE YOU SABOTAGING YOURSELF?” Papyrus sounded exasperated. You shrugged innocently. “NEVER HAVE I EVER… CLEANED UP BY SWEEPING EVERYTHING UNDER A RUG!”</p><p>“damn, bro, you trying to take me out or…?” Sans chuckled before taking a shot as well as Alphys.</p><p>“Never have I ever… failed a class!” Frisk said excitedly.</p><p>As expected, you and Sans had taken a shot. You’ve noticed a while ago that the whole group had been trying to get you to finish everything you’ve ordered which was fine by you. You get to drink <em>and </em>have fun with your friends!</p><p>“How’d you fail a class, Sans?” you asked. You were pretty sure he’s smart enough to breeze through college in like a year.</p><p>“oh, i accidentally discovered a new formula but they all thought i was joking since it wasn’t in any textbooks. this was back underground.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks for telling me I’m stupid.”</p><p>“i don’t have to tell you. the whole world knows you’re a dumbass.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet.”</p><p>“Are we playing or what?!” Undyne grumbled. “Never have I ever dreamed about being on a talk show!”</p><p>“Har har,” Mettaton hissed before taking a shot. He had come in a bit late but truthfully enough, he did come. You were surprised to find out he had a jetpack installed in his body which was fucking amazing. You discreetly took a shot as well despite not having done it since you wanted to clear out the rest of the drinks. Only a couple more left. “Never have I ever tried to save a fish from an aquarium from a restaurant!”</p><p>“Those fishes deserved to live!” Undyne defended as she was the only one to take a shot.</p><p>“Never have I ever been out of the country!” Alphys piped up. Of course, you were the only one to drink.</p><p>Blooky had opted to not play since… well, he still has regrets from the last time the group went out drinking. He had such a low tolerance that he was tipsy from drinking beer! It was hilarious but also goddamn adorable.</p><p>“never have i ever bitten a chili pepper and proceeded to drown it with milk in the middle of a grocery store.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Wow, okay, you were clearing out the drinks fast and it was all thanks to your damn friends targeting you.</p><p>“wow, kid, you forgot to say ‘never have i ever’ at the start,” Sans mused.</p><p>This caught you off guard, making you choke on your drink.</p><p>“Gross, keep it PG, Sans!” Frisk reprimanded.</p><p>You kept eye contact with him as you said, “Never have I ever been rough in the bedroom,” before taking a shot. Sans wavered, bright blue beads of sweat began to roll down his skull.</p><p>“WHY WOULD YOU BE ROUGH IN THE BEDROOM?”</p><p>“Oh, dear,” Alphys commented in the background while hiding her flustered face.</p><p>“Well, this is going to go horribly disgusting,” Frisk added.</p><p>“NEVER HAVE I EVER… HAD SURGERY!”</p><p>Another rigged one since you were the only one human here aside from Frisk. You downed another shot. But Papyrus had successfully turned the statements back to normal.</p><p>“Never have I ever walked in on someone in the bathroom!” Frisk supplied, grinning wickedly at Sans.</p><p>“I ALWAYS KNOCK BEFORE WALKING IN ON BATHROOMS! IT’S JUST THE DECENT THING TO DO!”</p><p>You and Sans had both taken a drink and you sent him a curious look. “What, did you walk in on someone naked?”</p><p>“uh.”</p><p>“You did!” You gasped, apparently finding this information juicy. “Oh god, I never thought you were such a pervert Sans. This is news. Who was it?”</p><p>Frisk began to snicker.</p><p>“uh, no one you need to know.”</p><p>“But, you said you can’t lie to me. You can’t omit these details from me, Sans. Just tell me, I know I won’t get mad!” But you will find it hilarious.</p><p>He flushed blue which just made you more curious.</p><p>“Just tell her, Sans. You know how she is, Y/N won’t get mad,” Frisk said, giggling.</p><p>“uh, remember that first night you found me outside of your door… with a towel &amp; all…” he started nervously. “i accidentally teleported inside the bathroom while… you were inside.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t—” You stopped then blinked at him. “Oh. <em>Oh…</em>.” You vaguely remembered hearing a crash then turning around to find nobody was there. “Oh, you’re a pervert <em>pervert</em>.”</p><p>“it was an accident!”</p><p>“That’s what you always say.”</p><p>“it’s true,” he said defensively. “i was used to teleporting to frisk’s bathroom before you went ahead and decided to move in!”</p><p>“Excuses.”</p><p>“THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR SANS! YOU NEVER KNOW!” Papyrus scolded.</p><p>“Can’t believe my boyfriend’s a pervert.”</p><p>Undyne snorted loudly before saying, “What the fuck?!?? You guys are dating <em>dating?</em>?”</p><p>“Oh, I thought everyone knew.” You had revealed it to Papyrus and Frisk not too long ago and Mett and Blook had known for a long time. “Yes, we’re verte-<em>baes</em>, skele-<em>lovers</em>, legit datemates.”</p><p>“Geez, well I didn’t want to jump to conclusions!” Undyne said. “But congrats on you two for finally getting the fuck together!”</p><p>“Honey, tone your cussing down.”</p><p>“Oops, sorry, Al.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dyne. Congrats on you two, too!”</p><p>“…Are we still playing? I think you just finished everything off.”</p><p>The rest of the night dwindled to a casual conversation as they waited for you to adjust to the alcohol in your system. You were a bit tipsy but nothing you can’t handle. Soon enough, it was time to head back to the dorms.</p><p>The dorms were already dark by the time all of you had gotten back. You had been stumbling and were loudly chattering with your friends as you made your way up.</p><p>All of you stopped when you saw that the light from your and Sans’ room was open.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Frisk muttered under their breath. They stepped forward to open the door and you were greeted by an unamused goat standing in the middle of the room. She wore a flowery dress and a cardigan and judging by the glare she was sending you, you were in a lot of trouble.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Hey, mom…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. soul-fully yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk with Toriel. Helping out Mett with talent show stuff. Soul stuff with Sans. And also a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: steamy portion up ahead! not really that nsfw but mild enough? if that's not your jam, i put in some lines so you could skip the part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 35</p><p>You tapped your feet impatiently while getting yourself a cup of coffee from the dark kitchen of the dorms at 12 a.m. in the morning. The whole club had gone on an emergency meeting… with Toriel. And Toriel insisted to keep you out because they should deal with the ‘matter at hand’ with themselves before letting you, a ‘stranger’, in on it. You were about to stand up for yourself but Frisk had shot you an apologetic look.</p><p>You didn’t argue any further.</p><p>But <em>damn </em>if that goat monster didn’t just make a bad first impression on you.</p><p>…Well, you to her as well, considering that you just came from drinking when it was school day tomorrow.</p><p>Okay, so you both had bad first impressions. And she was supposed to be Frisk’s mom. Geez, why do you feel like she was the type of mom that forbids her kid to hang out with people like ‘you’? You huffed and rolled your eyes, rubbing your chest in irritation, the feeling of being left out tightening your heart.</p><p>“OH, HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus greeted as he stepped into the dark dining room. “IT’S A LITTLE HARD TO SEE AS THE LIGHTS ARE TURNED OFF. YOU <em>ARE </em>SANS’ HUMAN, RIGHT?”</p><p>This made you snort as you sip from your mug. “Yes, it is I, your brother’s datemate, Paps.”</p><p>“WONDERFUL!” he exclaimed, grimacing a little as he heard his voice echo in the empty room. “OH, GUESS IT’S BETTER TO TONE MY VOICE DOWN A LITTLE. I DON’T WANNA BOTHER OUR SLEEPING ROOMMATES!”</p><p>“Nah, you don’t have to worry about that, Paps. You don’t need to change yourself,” you said with a small smile.</p><p>“THAT’S NICE OF YOU, HUMAN, BUT IT’S OUT OF RESPECT!”</p><p>“No, it’s ‘cause the glamour actually adjusts your voice. I remember hearing you plenty, uh, less loud than normal when I couldn’t see past it before.” You smiled. “What are you doing here? Are you fetching me since the meeting’s done?”</p><p>“EXACTLY! WOW, YOU MUST BE A MIND-READER, Y/N!”</p><p>“Eh, you can go up first. I have to finish my coffee first.”</p><p>He paused before taking a few steps forward. “OH, WELL THEN ALLOW ME TO ACCOMPANY Y—OH, WHAT THE FUCK—” Papyrus almost tripped over a wire running across the tiled floor, one you couldn’t see well in the dark. He saved himself with his long legs then straightened up before pretending that it didn’t happen.</p><p>You, however, had choked on your coffee; practically wheezing as you hit your chest repeatedly. “W-what the heck, Paps? Did you just <em>curse</em>?” Thinking over that you should’ve turned on the lights when you came in, you were now instantly <em>not </em>regretting it. Besides, it wasn’t supposed to be on after 10 p.m. “Papyrus the skeleton, did you just curse or not?”</p><p>Papyrus sighed dramatically. “FINE, FINE. I GUESS I DID! I DOUBT THAT WOULD’VE SLIPPED PAST YOUR MAGNIFICENT HEARING.”</p><p>You grinned up at him, shaking your head slowly. “Damn, you surprise me every day, Paps. I thought you couldn’t even say the word the other week!”</p><p>“OH, THAT’S BECAUSE I WAS HIDING IT FROM MY OLDER BROTHER!”</p><p>“Why would you be hiding it from Sans?”</p><p>He paused as if thinking of how to phrase his answer. “HE GETS… OVERDRAMATIC, ESPECIALLY REGARDING THINGS ABOUT ME! UNDYNE AND ALPHYS BASICALLY BEGGED ME NOT TO TELL HIM THAT THEY WERE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THE WORD.”</p><p>Your grin keeps widening the longer you sit here with him. “Uh-huh, so, you’re saying Sans is the only one who doesn’t know you curse?”</p><p>“HUMAN… YOUR SMILE IS GETTING A BIT CREEPY. WHY ARE YOU ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? IS THIS BLACKMAIL MATERIAL?”</p><p>You shrugged innocently. “Dunno, Paps. You tell me. I mean, we can just agree that you owe me in exchange for keeping my mouth shut about this interesting little detail.”</p><p>“WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?” Papyrus rolled his eyes. “YOU KNOW I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, HUMAN, EVEN IF YOU’RE BLACKMAILING ME OR NOT!”</p><p>“…You’re right. How about you just curse for me one more time, then?”</p><p>“IT’S NOT SOMETHING I SAY FOR FUN! IT COMES OUT WHEN IT’S TIME.”</p><p>“Curses,” you said playfully. “Guess I’ll just have to make sure you trip over another wire.”</p><p>“…YOU WOULDN’T DARE.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge, Papyrus?”</p><p>“OH, DEAR. YOU’RE BEING… WHAT DID UNDYNE CALL IT? A DUMBASS.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. “So what you’re saying is you’re too chicken to accept my challenge.”</p><p>“HUMAN, YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT.”</p><p>“Okay, so you <em>accept </em>it then?”</p><p>“IF IT MAKES MY FRIEND HAPPY THEN I GUESS I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO INDULGE YOU.”</p><p>You huffed out a little laugh. “Aww, you love me Paps.”</p><p>“OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE ALL OF MY FRIENDS! I RESERVE NOTHING BUT MY UNDYING LOVE AND SUPPORT!”</p><p>Papyrus had kept you company for another five minutes until you had drained out your coffee and washed it in the sink. You had waited for him to trip over the wire again but he was more careful this time, sending you a confident grin when he didn’t. Drats, you’d hear him curse again sooner or later.</p><p>The two of you climbed up the flights of steps and was met with Frisk’s mom in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed. She had a stern face on but on closer inspection, you saw the bags under her eyes.</p><p>“OH, HELLO, QUEEN TORIEL! ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY OUT NOW?”</p><p>“Papyrus, please, you can call me Toriel. I’m not claiming that title anymore,” she answered softly.</p><p>“WELL IF YOU INSIST, MISS TORIEL.”</p><p>“Toriel is fine, really.” Toriel sighed before glancing at you. “If it’s fine with you, I would like to have a moment to speak with Y/N over here?”</p><p>Papyrus met your gaze and you realized he was waiting for your confirmation. He wasn’t willing to leave you with her if you were uncomfortable. What a legit <em>sweetheart</em>. If you weren’t dating Sans, you would totally go for Papyrus. You sent him a small nod and a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’LL TURN IN FOR THE NIGHT. GOODNIGHT Y/N! GOODNIGHT TORIEL!”</p><p>You were left alone in the hallway with Toriel. You crossed your arms, a sign that your guard was up as you waited for her to say something.</p><p>“I will not be beating around the bush, my child,” Toriel said, her voice dropping to an almost-whisper. “It’s late and it is a school-day tomorrow.” She narrowed her eyes at this and you looked away. Oops. “I’ve been sent by one of the administrators operating our integration into human society. I’ve been asked to keep my intent hidden…for purposes, but I believe that it would be best if I am to be frank with you. I don’t think that sneaking around you would be a great idea, especially since all of my people here are… close to you. I’m here to keep an eye out for the human that is endangering our plan which is you, child.”</p><p>“How am I endangering whatever plan you have?” you asked.</p><p>“Aside from being the first human to ever have broken through our glamour spell, this has proven that there is indeed a chance that this may happen again. This increases the risk of the revelation of our existence which is one of our main issues. We wish to eradicate any kind of threat on monsterkind and <em>you </em>are the biggest as of now.”</p><p>“I’m sure Frisk would have told you that I’m not a risk. I would <em>never </em>bring harm to any of my friends or <em>the </em>monsterkind.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course, they have defended you in your absence,” Toriel admitted with a sigh. “But that doesn’t matter. A risk is still a risk. You’re a loose end, child. With your knowledge, you could end monsterkind without effort. You have to understand how much of a threat you are.”</p><p>“I could be a threat,” you acknowledged, “but I could also be an asset. My family has connections and money. I’m sure you know that already; it’s impossible you ventured out here without information on me, am I right?”</p><p>Toriel didn’t comment on this.</p><p>You continued, “I could help instead. You or your scientist can use me as an experiment, find out what went wrong in order to make your glamour more durable. I could be a middleman as well. I don’t know if Sans had mentioned this but we’re halfway into planning how to exchange gold for cash in small amounts without drawing attention. And if you guys are planning to buy properties, I can buy them for you since I have good credit.”</p><p>Toriel was silent for a moment, looking like she was thinking it through. After a beat, she heaved a sigh. “It’s late, my child. You have raised several good points. I will need to talk to my committee about this but rest assured that you are safe… for now.”</p><p>“That’s ominous,” you joked with a little smile, internally relieved.</p><p>Toriel smirked. “This isn’t the last time you’ll be seeing me, my child. I suppose I should thank you for keeping an eye on Frisk and my friends. It seems like they’re happy to have you here with them.” Her expression turned soft. “Their friend is also mine so I will do everything I can in my power to talk to Gaster. Have a good night.”</p><p>“Yes, you, too.”</p><p>You watched as Toriel turned around and left before opening the door to your room. Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk were all hanging by the door, likely with their ears pressed against it a split second ago. Papyrus and Blook are chilling inside the room while your bonefriend was asleep on your bed. You grinned at them. “How’d I do?”</p><p>“You were absolutely marvelous, darling,” Mettaton mused, proudly smiling at you.</p><p>“Yeah!!! She was totally wrecked by whatever reason you threw at her!!!” Undyne added, effortlessly catching you with an arm and pulling your head down to violently give you a noogie. You couldn’t escape and had to endure getting noogie-d by a buff fish while simultaneously glaring at her.  </p><p>“She’ll be back, though,” Frisk said thoughtfully. “I don’t think she’s gonna leave any time soon.”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” you exclaimed. “I thought she meant like she’d visit or something!”</p><p>“O-oh no,” Alphys said, “She’s applying for a teaching position in the university. I-I doubt she won’t get the job since she’s v-very capable and Ebott University has a scarcity of professors…”</p><p>“Great. You’re telling me I have to see more of her?” You grunted. “What, is she gonna chaperone us all now?”</p><p>“aw, c’mon, kid. she ain’t that bad, cut her some slack,” Sans quipped from his place on your bed. He both had his eyes closed as if he was asleep but he was tuning in to the conversation the whole time.</p><p>You saw the change in expression in your friends’ faces. You <em>know </em>that look they were giving each other. You felt your heart sink a little as your face soured. They had a history.</p><p>Now, you weren’t the jealous type. But learning that Sans, your detached, funny as hell bonefriend, had been friendly with Frisks’ <em>mom </em>of all people, well, it made you feel funny.</p><p>“BROTHER! YOUR DATEMATE ISN’T FEELING VERY GOOD,” Papyrus announced. You were surprised that he caught it and the others began to snicker in amusement at your suffering. “DO SOMETHING!”</p><p>“I’m fine, Paps,” you said unconvincingly as you plopped down next to your bonefriend. “Now, I’ve already been berated by Toriel by being a bad influence on all of you. Are you guys going to go to your rooms and sleep or are you having a sleepover?”</p><p>There wasn’t any debate on it. “SLEEPOVER!”</p><p>As your friends busied themselves into gathering their blankets and pillows to your room, you faced your boyfriend still pretending he’s asleep. You waited as you stared at him.</p><p>“…what?” he asked, blinking an eye open. “ya gonna tell me what’s <em>goat</em>-ten you in this mood?”</p><p>“You already know what, vanilla. Spill me the deets.”</p><p>“deets on what?” he asked, feigning innocence. You stared at him stubbornly until he gave up. “it’s nothing, we were just friends, tiger.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you use <em>that </em>nickname?” you remarked dryly. “Tell me or I will beat your ass, Sans.”</p><p>Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead. “i’m telling the truth, kid. nothing happened, we were just friends.”</p><p>You bored your eyes into him, and after a beat, you said, “Fine. I believe you. But there were feelings involved, right?”</p><p>“eh, we weren’t like that. we just get along well and at one point there… might have been… feelings, but we talked about it and decided not to take it further. she’s busy, she has responsibilities while i, well, i’m too much of a <em>lazybones </em>to have a relationship.”</p><p>“There we go. Now, that wasn’t so hard to say, right?” You smirked and patted his head. “Thanks for the honesty.”</p><p>“you basically forced me to say it.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want you to hide things from me and I need to know if this monster is a threat. I will physically fight anyone for you, bitch, you know that.”</p><p>He snorted, visibly relaxing. “yeah,” he murmured. “dunno why i was worried about telling you in the first place.”</p><p>“You’re afraid I was going to kick some skele-ass.”</p><p>“true.”</p><p>Frisk popped their head in. “We weren’t listening in or anything but you guys are done, right? We can have a sleepover tonight, right?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, throwing a blanket over Sans as you crawled off the bed. “Come in, dorks. The sooner you’re in here, the sooner we get to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Disappointingly enough, Alphys was right. Toriel stuck around. You saw her the next morning in the club room busily taking care of papers for her hiring. The two of you exchanged civil greetings but nothing more than that. Aside from that, everything was back to normal.</p><p>Your ex-boyfriend had dropped out of the university, as he had already done hundreds of times before he showed up, which meant he was out of your life for real. Both he and Olivia were clueless about what happened yesterday when you checked their social media. It seemed they were gonna go on and pretend that nothing had happened.</p><p>As for you, this was the first time you were free from any kind of past problem that wanted to haunt you. You were free to do whatever you want and be happy with your friends without being paranoid. You could enjoy your remaining senior year.</p><p>“Don’t you have classes right now, my child?”</p><p>…Almost <em>free</em>. You grunted in annoyance when Toriel had entered the club room after you had sneaked out from your ongoing class since you were supposed to help Mettaton with something in a few minutes.</p><p>“No, class just ended.”</p><p>“It’s Thursday afternoon. You have your French class right now and it’s not ending in another 2 hours,” Toriel said, displeasure flashing across her face. “Young lady, stop being difficult. I’m only telling you what’s best for you.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom, get off my back.”</p><p>Toriel looked like she was gonna say something back but opted to keep her mouth shut as she sent you a disappointed look. “You’re making it hard to like you when you’re like this around my child.”</p><p>“You mean Frisk? They’re old enough to know what they’re doing.” You huffed, slightly miffed about backtalking her when she was one of the more polite adults you’ve encountered your whole life. “You can’t cage them. College is supposed to be the time where they do dumb stuff. They’re too mature for their own age; they need to have fun, too.” You looked away, crossing your arms. “…They’re just a kid.”</p><p>When you glanced at her, you saw that she had grown quiet. “I know what’s best for my child,” she said softly.</p><p>Before you could answer, Mettaton strutted in, dressed in one of his flashiest clothes. “Oh, darling, you’re here! Come, come, we need your fashion help!”</p><p>You sent Toriel one last glance before following Mett out the door.</p><p>Mettaton had been quite busy these past few days and you knew he’d be even busier in the upcoming days. He had followed your suggestion to set up some kind of benefit event so their team can earn the amount of money they needed to set up their play. You’ve never seen Mett work so hard before, it was impressive, to say the least.</p><p>He had settled on a talent show event where the tickets were pay-what-you-want with a minimum of a dollar. As expected, Mettaton was the head organizer of the event and he wanted your help in choosing a fashion theme for the whole team. He wanted to go all out, which was just to be expected from someone as flashy as him. You were more than happy to give a hand to help.</p><p>Suffice to say, the next couple of days were the busiest you had to be in your entire life. A couple of Mett’s team lack the skills to organize a whole-ass event and as someone who had their fair share of events to regulate, you had become one of Mett’s co-organizers.</p><p>You spent a couple of late nights with him in your room just planning out everything. Your bonefriend wasn’t amused when Mettaton would show up out of the blue and interrupt your cuddling time. Mettaton with his thick skin wasn’t even phased when he’d find you two in the middle of being gross and affectionate.</p><p>A couple of days breezed past. On the day of the event itself, you and Mettaton had camped out in the kitchen of the dorms at 1 a.m. in the morning, double-checking everything to make sure it was all taken care of. You offered to pay for a stage set up for him at least to which he had turned it down and said that the university stage was enough. The reason for the talent show was to earn money, not to spend them.</p><p>You were tired, you had barely gotten enough sleep, and your muscles ached from staying in one position for hours. But as you browsed through every detail of the event, you were left satisfied and relieved with everything. “I think we got it all. As long as your team’s not gonna be late for their role tomorrow, everything’ll be smooth as fuck.”</p><p>Mettaton didn’t tear his eyes away from his phone and the papers scattered on the kitchen table. “Sure, darling. You’ve been a big sweetheart for helping me. I owe you.” He glanced at you to give you a warm smile.</p><p>“Shut up, you soft weenie. I knew how much this meant to you. It was the least I could do.”</p><p>“Great! Now that that’s done, I’m gonna be giving your role to Alicia tomorrow. Take a day off and enjoy.”</p><p>You stopped and frowned. “What do you mean you’re giving Alicia my role? I’m handling the makeup, aren’t I?”</p><p>Mettaton sighed and put down his hands on the table, holding your gaze. “Honey, you’ve already been a huge help. I’m saying that you’ve done enough and that you don’t have to oversee everything tomorrow.”</p><p>“But all my efforts…?”</p><p>“—are not going to be a waste if you’re not there to manage. We can handle this. I want <em>you </em>to come to the event tomorrow and enjoy! Or you could skip it altogether and have a date with your significant other. God knows you’ve needed a break. You were coming to classes with just a 2-hour sleep.”</p><p>You deflated but you could feel the weight on your shoulders lighten. “So do you!”</p><p>“I’m a monster, dear. A robot one at that. I don’t run on sleep unlike you humans do.” He stuck his tongue out with a wink. “And it’s almost 2 a.m. You need to get your beauty sleep or you’ll look like an old hag fast.”</p><p>“Rude,” you said with a scoff. After a second, you slumped. “Are you sure?” you asked him for confirmation. “You know I’m willing to see this through, right?”</p><p>“I know with my whole soul. Which is why I’m <em>forcing </em>you to take a break.” He smirked, eyes glued back to his phone. “Now, go on and scamper back to your boney-friend. I know you two haven’t had much time to hang out these days and it’s because of me. I refuse to get in the middle of two lovebirds any longer.”</p><p>“Alright. Thanks, Mett. I’m a call away if you ever need my help.”</p><p>“Ugh, shut up and go sleep, dear human.”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” you said with a tired laugh. “Good luck tomorrow! Or later, I guess. See ya.”</p><p>“Good night, gorgeous.”</p><p>You climbed the stairs, leaving your monster friend in the kitchen alone in the dark as you staggered towards your room. You twisted the doorknob and entered, fully expecting to see Sans sleeping through the night.</p><p>The lights were turned off but the windows were open and you were met with a gentle breeze. As expected, Sans’ bed was unoccupied and there was a large lump on yours. You tiptoed towards your bed, mattress dipping slightly as you slipped in.</p><p>Suddenly, a heavy weight pushed you down on the bed and knocked you breathless. In a blink, Sans’ empty sockets hovered over your face, his left hand shooting up in time with his left socket burning bright blue. The air was rapidly charged with electricity.</p><p>“—what the—” Bones began to materialize in thin air and that’s when you felt the fear in the pit of your stomach. Without thinking, you brought your feet up and flailed as hard as you can. You kept missing. “Sans?! Wake up!” you cried out. Your hands shot up and gripped his shoulders. “Wake up, bonehead!”</p><p>Sans blinked, blurry lights returning in his sockets. The bones vanished as he brought his hand back down and you could clearly see the one overpowering emotion on his face; fear. Before he could even think of blinking away, you grabbed his face with your hands and rolled over, successfully pinning him down on the bed.</p><p>“Calm down, baby, calm down,” you said soothingly and you watched as his panic-stricken expression slowly crumble. “Okay, you’re alright. No one’s gonna hurt you.”</p><p>“k-kid,” he croaked out. “shit, i’m sorry. did i…did i hurt you?”</p><p>“Never,” you crooned. “Are you okay now? Can I let you go?”He nodded stiffly. You let him go and gave him a moment to breathe. The air had gone back to normal, the magical-charged atmosphere dissipated. “What happened?”</p><p>Sans sat up, cradling his skull with his fingers. “nightmare,” was the only answer he gave.</p><p>You exhaled tiredly, “I guess you don’t wanna talk about it?”</p><p>He looked up only to give you an apologetic look.</p><p>It must’ve been your sleep-deprived self talking but you bluntly told him, “You can’t keep ignoring this, Sans. You need help.”</p><p>“i’m fine,” he insisted.</p><p>“I’m just worried about you,” you countered. The two of you stared at each other and you looked away first, sighing. “I’m tired. Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”</p><p>“okay.”</p><p>You laid down on the bed, waiting for him to slip in with you. He didn’t move; he still looked shaken up. As much as sleep was claiming you, you didn’t want to leave your bonefriend alone like this.</p><p>You softly took his hand, gently pulling it to your lips and giving him a kiss. He had flinched from your touch. Your eyes softened. “Hey… what are you thinking about?”</p><p>“…i could’ve easily hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“i could. i would have.” He rubbed a palm across his face.</p><p>“You won’t. I trust you.”</p><p>“that doesn’t matter if i hurt you when i’m unconscious.”</p><p>You pulled him back down and he let himself get dragged. You traced his cheek with a thumb. “I can take it. I’m strong as hell, unlike your 1 HP.”</p><p>This made him crack a smile. “you discriminating against me now?”</p><p>“Yeah, my weak-ass bonefriend could <em>never </em>land a scratch on me, even if he tried.” You softly gave him a nuzzle. “I know what would make you feel better. I want you to see my soul.”</p><p>He nearly choked as he shot you an incredulous look. “i <em>almost </em>hurt you.”</p><p>“And I told you I can take it.” You smiled, eyes crinkling in delight as you peppered his cheek with small kisses. “Isn’t the best time now? You’re swimming in anxiety. This’d help, right?”</p><p>“…i don’t want you to do this for my sake,” he muttered, sockets closing as he bumped foreheads with yours. “i don’t want you to do this because you think it’d make me feel better.”</p><p>You scoffed. “That’s insulting, vanilla. I’ve always been wanting to do it. I just couldn’t find the right time.”</p><p>“and you thought the right time would be now?” he echoed, disbelief crossing his expression. “…i literally do not know how your brain works. wasn’t humans supposed to be smarter?”</p><p>“Now you’re just insulting me further.” You gently grabbed his face. “I’m ready, bonehead. For a long time now. Stop doubting me.”</p><p>“heh.” His sockets opened to stare at you. You stared back with honest intentions. “are you sure?”</p><p>“Every time you try to buy yourself time, I’m thinking <em>you’re </em>the one who isn’t ready.”</p><p>“it’s your soul. you don’t even know how this works.”</p><p>“Ok, walk me through the process.”</p><p>He sighed, melting in your hands. “well… i bring your soul out, a <em>tangible </em>thing that, may i remind you, is the culmination of your being, and… that’s it. i just look at it.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered in your chest. Okay, maybe you were a <em>bit </em>nervous. “The heck? That’s it? I can take that.”</p><p>Sans grinned at you and left skeleton kisses on your palm. “oh, that so?”</p><p>“Yes. I’d be able to see it, too, right?”</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s do it.”</p><p>The tension from earlier had worn off, already forgotten with what’s about to happen right now. Truthfully, you were a little bit scared of <em>showing your soul </em>to Sans, even if he was your significant other. You had always been scared of intimacy, of revealing yourself to others, which was why you always kept them at arm’s reach.</p><p>This, however, was vastly different from all that. But Sans was different from all that, too.</p><p>The two of you stayed close to each other and you held on to his arms as he touched your chest. His hand remained there for a few seconds, feeling your heartbeat before he pulled his hand away. You felt a tug on your chest but you weren’t even looking down at your supposed soul.</p><p>Your eyes remained on him as the light began to glow out from what you think was your chest. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears. The glow danced on his skull which stole your breath. He was <em>beautiful</em>. But you noticed he wasn’t transfixed on himself as much as you were; instead, his expression mirrored yours but on something different.</p><p>“you’re beautiful.” For some reason, you could hear Sans’ voice from all around you. His mouth barely moved when he speaks.</p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p>He started to chuckle and you could feel it tickle all the way in your insides. “stop staring at me and look down.”</p><p>As much as you hated to pull your gaze away from him, you were also itching with curiosity. You looked down and could only gape as you met with a soft glowing heart floating in between your two bodies. “What the fuck is that?” your voice dropped to a whisper.</p><p>Sans was chuckling again. “you know what that is.”</p><p>“Are you saying that’s me? What the hell.” Your throat began to close up for some unexpected reason. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“yeah, you are.”</p><p>You playfully glared at him. “I refuse to believe that.”</p><p>“babe, you’re ethereal.”</p><p>“You’re referring to my soul.”</p><p>“your soul <em>is </em>you.” His grin was so wide, you could see his sockets crinkling. “are you arguing with me in the middle of you showing your soul?”</p><p>“Yes. No.” You looked away, feeling your face burning with slight embarrassment. He didn’t have to phrase it <em>like that</em>. You turned your eyes back down to your soul. “Is it the glowy thingy or does it look kinda orange?”</p><p>“gotta be your main trait, kiddo. it’s bravery.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Sans seemed to be laughing a whole lot right now. You couldn’t help but echo in response. “kinda makes sense. there’s a hint of red in there, too. determination.”</p><p>You hummed. “Can’t I change it? Orange isn’t my favorite color.”</p><p>“it’s mine now,” he mused. It took everything you have not to flick him on his forehead. He doesn’t need to be that <em>cheesy</em>, geez. He took one last look at your soul before he pushed it back without touching it. “thanks, kid.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me for that.” You leaned in and kissed him on his teeth and he <em>giggled. “</em>Oh, dear lord, you’re acting like a teenager right now.”</p><p>“’m just happy.”</p><p>“Sure.” He wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you closer and nuzzled you. “Hmm, hate to break you out of your good mood but let me see your soul, too.”</p><p>He stopped, hesitating for a moment. “…it’s not gonna be as beautiful as yours.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating. For me, please?”</p><p>“are you sure?”</p><p>“101%”</p><p>He seemed to have some kind of internal conflict but as soon as you looked at him with clear determination, he gave in. “yeah, i supposed you can’t <em>soul</em>-ly be the only one to <em>bare your soul</em>, right?”</p><p>Sans was also as intimacy-shy as you were. You couldn’t fault him when this could be his first relationship, and with another species at that. You let him take his time, reassuring him with soft kisses on his knuckles.</p><p>His hand hovered over his chest and with one flick of his palm, his soul emerged from his body. It was an upside-down heart, glowing a brilliant white. “it’s not as bright as yours but… heh.”</p><p>“Sans, it’s magnificent.” You wanted to hold it close, you wanted to touch it, but since Sans didn’t do it to yours, you held yourself back. A blanket of emotions rushed through you as you cupped the glowing heart with both of your hands but never really touching it.</p><p>His soul feels like lazy days and even lazier evenings. But more than that, there was comfort, assurance, and patience. He had his guard up yet he’d be willing to put it down for you and his friends. He’s calculating, meticulous but he can also be sweet as hell.</p><p>“you think so?”</p><p>“Of course. Did you think I’d think less of you?” You huffed. You were transfixed and there was that overwhelming feeling of wanting to just hold his soul close to you forever. You didn’t notice how many seconds or minutes had passed but the two of you stayed there in silence, basking in each other’s presence.</p><p>----------</p><p>Once your vision had gotten used to the light, you noticed parts of his soul didn’t glow as much. You inched closer, close enough for your nose to touch and you softly exhaled. Sans gripped your forearm tightly, snapping you out of your daze. You tore your eyes away and looked at him.</p><p>His sockets were shut tight and his shoulders trembling. The cherry on top was the way his whole face was flushed blue.</p><p>“Is this too much?” you whispered.</p><p>He shook his head, blindly placing his soul back in his body where it belonged. You were enveloped in darkness once again, the only light coming from the moon streaking in from the window. “sensitive,” was his only answer.</p><p>As much as you wanted to sleep right now, you were swimming in emotions that were heightened from the intimate act. You didn’t hesitate to be bold, making the first move as you leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>However, this kiss was so much different than all your other kisses. There was a certain fiery passion behind it, intensified as he kissed back harder. His invisible magic lips were back; you were no longer kissing his bare teeth. You shuddered, tongue darting out to maybe take a taste.</p><p>You didn’t know what you were expecting. Magic had no taste but it did leave a tingling feeling on your tongue. You pushed forward and Sans fell on his back to the bed. His chest was heaving, breath coming in pants as your legs became a tangled mess.</p><p>His hands slipped in under your loose shirt, fingers gripping the skin of your waist as you kissed him again. Something wet slid across your lips and you pulled away in shock. You stared at the blue, glowing tongue that suddenly grew in his mouth. You huff a laugh. “Wow, you learn fast.”</p><p>“i’ve a great teacher.”</p><p>“Okay, nerd, hope you did your extra credit, then,” you hummed.</p><p>His little magic kisses sent electricity down your spine and made your toes curl. Your hands began to caress his ribs through his shirt and he let out a soft groan. You were a bit annoyed at the way your heart was hammering in your chest, getting in the way of your listening to the noises he made.</p><p>You pulled away, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chin until you reached his cervical vertebrae. His neck bones weren’t as pointy as human skeletons were and it was certainly thicker. It was something you only noticed now since he was always wearing a jacket that covers it.</p><p>You knew what felt good for you when you were being kissed on your neck. You softly trailed your tongue down his neck before finding a spot to nibble on. Sans shakily exhaled, quiet whimpers escaping his throat.</p><p>“wait—”</p><p>You suddenly remembered that this might’ve very well been his first time and that you need to take it slow. You withdrew, settling on just giving him a nuzzle. “Too much?”</p><p>He nodded once and you drew back your hands, running it through your hair instead. The air was cold but you were getting hot.</p><p>“That’s alright. We can cuddle, instead.”</p><p>The two of you sat up on the bed, catching your breaths, stealing glances at each other, and then laughing. A companionable silence blanketed over you and you were happy just being here with him. It took you a couple more minutes to compose yourself until all the heat had escaped from your body.</p><p>----------</p><p>“You are <em>perfect</em>. You’re excellent. Your soul rocks and you, too.”</p><p>He was chuckling again as he shook his head. “if you’re that passionate about it—”</p><p>“Sans, I would beat anyone’s ass who’d talk shit about you, you know that, right? That includes <em>yourself</em>. I will start kicking your ass anytime I hear you being self-deprecating until you learn <em>not </em>to.”</p><p>“i don’t think that’s how it works, babe. but yeah, message received.” Sans gave you one last nuzzle. “go to sleep, you’re tired. i’d been taking double the naps for you, y’know.”</p><p>Calmness and warmth filled your chest.  “You’re so considerate. Thanks for thinking of me.”</p><p>“always.”</p><p>You held Sans in your arms and he did as well, burying his face at the crook of your neck. You pulled him down until both of you were lying down on the bed and laughing softly. “Good night.”</p><p>“good night, tiger.”</p><p>Suffice to say, as soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>You woke up late. It was nearing lunch when you checked your phone and surprisingly enough, Sans had gotten up earlier than you since he wasn’t here. You took a quick shower and changed into your usual clothes, groaning at the feeling of your stomach rumble.</p><p>Sans was sitting at the foot of your bed when you exited the bathroom. He had a basket next to him. “morning, kiddo.”</p><p>“Uh… what the hell is this?” you asked with a laugh as you sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss.</p><p> “well, uh, the robot and frisk insisted on—uh, do you wanna go to the park with me?”</p><p>You were grinning widely. “Oh? You’re taking me out on a date?”</p><p>“i realized i haven’t been taking you out much and y’know… it’s just a casual picnic. mett’s mentioned you’ve been stressed lately.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, sure.” You took a peek inside the basket. “Oh, wow. Are these sandwiches? What’s that in that tumbler?”</p><p>“coffee. iced.”</p><p>“Ah, Paps packed these for you.” As soon as you saw the container with spaghetti, you knew.</p><p>“nah, paps told me to tell you it’s all me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” you hummed, “you did a good job this time around. You didn’t forget anything.”</p><p>“course.” He winked as he stood up, extending a hand to you. “i know a shortcut.”</p><p>The park you found yourself in was familiar. It was the same park you walked around with Sans where you met Oscar, the nice cream monster. You and Sans waved at him as soon as you saw him and he waved back.</p><p>It was a cloudy day out, a perfect day for a picnic date. Sans couldn’t have picked a better time. You found a nice, cozy spot underneath a big tree and laid out the blanket.</p><p>You and Sans spent time often bantering and exchanging jokes, but mostly just sitting in silence and enjoying the time spent with each other. The iced coffee hit the spot just right.</p><p>“Could totally use some donuts right now, hint hint.”</p><p>“did you just say ‘hint hint’ out loud?”</p><p>“Definitely didn’t pick it up from Paps, wink.”</p><p>“how could i say no, sigh?”</p><p>“Mhm, Muffet’s sound really <em>good </em>right now, hint.”</p><p>Sans laughed, pushing you off of him from where you were lying down next to him. “okay, okay, got it. stop spamming me with hints.”</p><p>“My bonefriend’s the best, hint.”</p><p>“eh. could be better.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “Better take it back or you’ll get your ass kicked. Aggressive hint.”</p><p>“ok, i take it back, passive sigh.”</p><p>In a blink, he was gone. A few seconds later, he appeared with a box of donuts. “Oh, wow, you didn’t get mauled by Muffet’s spiders. Congrats.”</p><p>“yeah, well, i’m indebted to <em>you</em> now,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Aw, don’t look so down, slave. I control you now.”</p><p>“have mercy.”</p><p>“Did you have mercy when you accumulated that ginormous tab at Muffet’s?”</p><p>“oh, come on, kid. i was gonna pay it back sooner or later.”</p><p>“Sure. Shut up and feed me.”</p><p>“yes, master.”</p><p>You and Sans spent at least 4 hours just chilling with each other, talking about nothing and everything. Oscar went and passed by on his break and you offered him to hang out. It was a nice date with you ending it out with some nice creams.</p><p>By the time you were back in the dorms, you realized that the talent show had already started. You invited Sans to come with you and he readily agreed, saying that everyone was going to go watch the talent show anyways.</p><p>You walked to the university, still feeling pleasant and warm from your date with Sans. He hadn’t said much during the walk but you could tell he was also happy and content with how everything turned out.</p><p>The university stage had been set up quite nicely, with lots of curtains and lights. You could tell that a lot of preparation had gone into it with Mettaton making the best of what was available. A random student was in the middle of a dance choreography.</p><p>You immediately found your friends in the crowd. It wasn’t a contest; they stand out too much. You bounded over to them with high energy. “Hey, guys!”</p><p>“HUMAN, YOU’RE HERE! JUST IN TIME, I SEE!” Papyrus greeted with a hug.</p><p>“Just in time for what?”</p><p>“I think it’s Sans’ turn after this one,” Frisk said.</p><p>“Sans? What? But he’s right—” You turned around to point at your bonefriend, confusion lighting up your eyes, only to find that he has disappeared. “—here. Okay. He didn’t mention he’d signed up for the talent show. What even is his talent?”</p><p>“—Let’s give it up for Sans!” Mettaton, the host, introduced.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll see,” Undyne said with a snicker. “You’ll love it, probably, like the dork you are.”</p><p>Sans takes the mic, walking on the stage as if he was made for it. “evening, everyone. you must be wondering what i’m doing up here. well, ya know i used to say that my dream was to be a stand-up comic.” He sent a wink to the crowd along with a grin. “i can stand up, now all i need is comedy.”</p><p>There was little laughter but it was all he needed to step it up.</p><p>“Oh my <em>fucking </em>god, my boyfriend is a comic,” you said in horror. “Oh my god!!!”</p><p>“I-I mean, he’s not that bad,” Alphys said to cheer you up.</p><p>“THERE, THERE, HUMAN. YOU’RE FINALLY SEEING THE DARK SIDE OF HIS JOKES!”</p><p>You didn’t even hear what he said but the crowd started to laugh, louder than last time. You watched him overtake the stage with a confident grin and precise body language. He knew when to start a joke and when to drop the punchline, taking advantage of the momentum he’d been given by the crowd.</p><p>Not even five minutes into it, everyone was laughing so long that Sans just dropped another, “careful now, if you laugh too long, i might commit mans<em>laughter</em>.”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck,” </em>you muttered in shock. If you had a drink, you’d have sprayed it on everyone by now. “Where the hell does he get his shit?”</p><p>“He’s been doing it for years back in the Underground,” Undyne offered while wiping a lone tear from trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Y-yeah, Mettaton often invites him in his h-hotel to perform. The patrons love him!” Alphys said with a nostalgic expression.</p><p>It wasn’t long ‘til Mettaton had to bust in and take the mic away from him for taking up too long in his performance. “<em>Ahem</em>, now, let’s give a round of applause for the very <em>punny </em>performance! We’re running a little late now so let’s welcome our next contender—”</p><p>“hey, guys.” Sans appeared behind you in a second the moment he left the stage.</p><p>“BROTHER, THAT WAS… WELL, I’M PROUD OF YOU NEVERTHELESS!” Papyrus said with a big grin, welcoming Sans with wide-open arms.</p><p>“I can’t believe we had to sit through all that,” Undyne joked.</p><p>“What do you mean, it was amazing!!” Frisk commented.</p><p>“aw, thanks, guys.” Sans turned to you, adorning his shit-eating grin.</p><p>“You. Are a fucking dumbass,” you said dryly. “That was phenomenal, what the hell! You did great!!”</p><p>“thanks, babe.”</p><p>The rest of the night flittered away and you were lost in the moments with your friends. You were having the most fun you’ve ever had, exchanging harmless quips with your friends, hanging out, and helping each other out.</p><p>When you enrolled in this university, the last thing you ever expected was to have found your people.</p><p>You were almost halfway done with the school year but the adventures had only just started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk how this turned to romantic &amp; sappy &amp; shit,,, probably an effect of valentines day LMAO. so have a nice date with ur bonefriend today! happy hearts day everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-soul stuff. Grocery with Frisk. Birthday stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 36</p><p>“Something’s different with the two of you,” Frisk wondered, a sly smile on their face as they kept their eyes on you while in the middle of preparing the table for breakfast.</p><p>You were casually sitting on a chair clad in your yesterday’s clothes, unbrushed teeth, and frazzled bed hair, scrolling through your social media with a dead stare. Beside you, Sans had taken the initiative in getting you coffee, making sure it was prepared just the way you liked it, and even went as far as to save you a donut from Muffet’s that he was sure you loved. You glanced at him in thanks. In turn, you had grabbed a ketchup bottle from your stack in your room when you woke up from the bed this morning and took it out from your hoodie’s pockets.</p><p>“What do you mean?” you asked absently as you barely made a move to gesture to the plate of scrambled eggs and Sans had grabbed it with his blue magic without looking at you. He had accidentally elbowed a glass of water nearby and you caught it before it could spill all over him.</p><p>You hummed in contentment as Sans served you a perfect portion of eggs on your plate.</p><p>“Weird, but not that weird,” Undyne commented as she stared at you. “It’s just to the point of <em>embarrassingness </em>where it’s so obvious.”</p><p>“What’s obvious?” you asked, presenting him half of your toast in order to make way for the donut. He popped it into his mouth wordlessly as he cut the donut in half, seemingly already knowing that you’d want to share it with him. “Anybody want a cut of this donut? No?”</p><p>Mettaton scrunched his nose up. “It’s simply too early for sweets, darling.” Blook had glanced up from his phone for a second, only to return his attention to it, ignoring the usual blabber from the group.</p><p>“More for me, then,” you hummed then remembered your friends were saying something. “What were you guys saying again?”</p><p>“you’d be better off not asking,” Sans answered from beside you, looking a little flushed. “you’d regret it.”</p><p>“YOU TWO HAVE ACHIEVED A HIGHER LEVEL OF KNOWING; YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT EACH OTHER WOULD WANT WITHOUT YOUR PARTNER ARTICULATING IT!” Papyrus explained it easily.</p><p>“Oh? I haven’t noticed,” you said, though you might’ve known unconsciously.</p><p> “It’s usually an effect after cough <em>soul-related things </em>cough,” Undyne said not-too-discreetly.</p><p>This answer caused you to choke on your eggs and toast, prompting Sans to hand you a glass of water while patting your back. In no time, your whole face was beet red. “Isn’t that, like, a sensitive topic?” you said, your tone accusing.</p><p>“Ah, come on, Y/N, you’re being shy,” Frisk teased. “It’s just a friendly banter.”</p><p>“I’d rather keep my <em>private </em>things<em>, private</em>,” you hissed.</p><p>“We already know what you two are <em>privately </em>doing in bed showing <em>private </em>stuff,” Undyne guffawed.</p><p>“Hun, c-come on, stop teasing them,” Alphys said but she looked like she was enjoying it all together.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Dyne,” you frowned, mostly to hide how much you want to stuff your head into a microwave, “don’t you have anything better to do than to tease your friends about doing the <em>same </em>stuff you and Alphy are probably doing?”</p><p>“Y-Y/N!” Alphys squeaked, her full face glowing bright red as she hid behind her small hands.</p><p>“Stop embarrassing my girlfriend, nerd,” Undyne threatened, her heart not too into it as she shot the yellow monster an amused look.</p><p>“Stop sticking your nose into my privacy then,” you said with a huff.</p><p>“You all are legit kids,” Frisk said loudly with a sigh, trying to hide their smile. “I can’t believe this. We need an adult.”</p><p>Frisk’s statement took a turn, one you weren’t a fan of and you displayed your obvious disagreement. Your morning went fine. It was the same morning as always, spending most of it inside the club room with your friends and napping with your bonefriend. You bantered with them a little more at lunch, arguing that you were sick of cafeteria food, and managed to persuade them to sneak out to have lunch outside. In the afternoon, some of them barely made it to their classes while you waited a little more for your only class of the day. It was the same old routine, one you were comfortably familiar with.</p><p>Until Toriel announced herself and voiced out that she was going to ruin your whole routine forever.</p><p>Well, it might be possible that you’ve exaggerated a little… and that she didn’t voice it out… and that her words were a little different than the one you heard in your head.</p><p>“Oh, hello there, Sans, Y/N,” she greeted after she poked her head in with a timid knock. She let herself in, which irked you. When was she welcomed enough that no one complained when she intruded in <em>your </em>club room? That was until you realize that she was friends with your friends first, making <em>you </em>the odd one out in her eyes. Still, you weren’t a fan of her and instead of picking a fight, you decided to just ignore her. It was better than making your friends pick sides; you knew that it would be futile.</p><p>“heya, tori. how’s the process going?” Sans asked.</p><p>“So far, so good,” Toriel answered, before adding, “or <em>goat</em>, I mean.” She chuckled.</p><p>Sans chuckled with her. “ah, not <em>baaad</em>, huh?”</p><p>You cleared your throat loudly, interfering with their interaction. “Toriel, how long are you planning to stay?” you asked, not bothering to hide your disgruntlement. You saw Sans’ grin turn awkward at the corner of your eye.</p><p>Toriel smiled as if somehow getting some punchline you weren’t able to get. “Unfortunately for you, child, I’ll be staying around for a while. It’s the reason why I applied to this university.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m aware,” you said. “But how long? How about your other people? What if they need you there?”</p><p>Toriel shared a thoughtful look with Sans before looking back at you, fixing the glasses on her snout. “I see you know the basics of my services. I have helped my people the best I can and after a couple of months, I deemed it was essential to take the necessary steps back to let them figure it out themselves. As I’m sure you’ll agree, they can’t always come to me when they meet a problem and I am not always available to fix it.”</p><p>You hated to admit it but she was stating a great point. It was like teaching a child how to ride a bike the first time and then somewhere along the way, you take off the training wheels and let them ride on their own. “Okay. So is this your way of saying that you’ll be staying for good?”</p><p>Her smile turned a little wider. “I’m afraid so. This is where my child is, and I have long wanted to teach since before our freedom from the Underground. It’s an opportunity I have to take upon myself and try to build a life from scratch, where I am closer to my child and a bonus is I am closer to my friends.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” you mutter under your breath. If she was staying for good, then you’d need to learn how to like her. You had to remind yourself that she was their Queen, she was Frisk’s parent, and that she gets along with your friends. You have to get over this sudden defensive behavior you get when she places herself amongst your group.</p><p>“y/n,” Sans said, with a warning lilt to his voice. You hated that tone because it sounded a lot like he was taking her side. Though of course, he was right. He was making sure you don’t do or say anything that you’d regret later.</p><p>You bit your lower lip. “Sorry,” you blurted out, looking away from the goat monster. “That was rude of me. I’ll keep my behavior in check.”</p><p>Toriel’s grin was understanding as she nodded. “Nothing I can’t handle, my child. Impressive that you are self-aware of your actions.”</p><p>You turned to look at Sans, who was busy pretending he wasn’t listening to the conversation by napping. “It’s bothersome but it’s something I’ve learned from my friends.” You nudged your bonefriend on the ribs. “C’mon, bone boy, it’s time for class.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Mettaton was busy in the aftermath of the event. He was the one managing everything, from the logistics to the settling of the finances. He needed to be present in every meeting since he was unofficially the backbone of the theater club.</p><p>That lead to Toriel filling in for his absence, joining your group when you went out to eat, planning trips, or simply hanging out. Frisk announced one day that Toriel was the new adviser of the tutor club, which meant there would be no surprise to see her spending her time in the clubroom as well.</p><p>It was still off-putting for you to see her with everyone but you tried your best not to stir up some sort of drama. You could get over it. You <em>need </em>to get over it.</p><p>You were in the clubroom in your free time, about to invite Papyrus to go to the mall later or something when Toriel entered, temporarily cutting off your conversation.</p><p>“I’ve brought pie everyone,” she announced in her motherly tone, her paw holding up a big box that filled the room with a delicious smell. She lowered it in on the table, easily pushing to the side the stacks of paper that cluttered it. She produced plastic plates and utensils from her bag while prepping to serve everyone.</p><p>“WOWIE! IT SMELLS AMAZING, MISS TORI!” Papyrus exclaimed, sending you a look that you both seemed to agree to put off your conversation for later.</p><p>“You flatter me, Papyrus. Come here and grab a slice,” she said. The others had already flocked to her, taking their share of the pie.</p><p>You were feeling a little rebellious so you plopped down on a bean bag with your arms crossed and isolated. Not even a minute passed in your sulking episode when a slice of pie was teased inches from your face. You looked up to meet your bonefriend’s grin. “here, kid. tori makes the best pies.”</p><p>You stared at it, half of you wanting to decline the offer but another half of you wanting to shovel the pie that smells heavenly. You took the plate and the fork, glancing at Sans whose grin widened while waiting for you to take a bite.</p><p>You were grumpily looking at him as you shovel the first forkful into your mouth. <em>Goddamnit</em>. It tasted exactly how it smelled; amazing. You realized you’ve tasted this before, back when you ate that pie Frisk left in your mini-fridge. You had always wanted to ask where they’ve bought it but it slipped out your mind. Finding out that Toriel baked this shifted your impression on her if only a little.</p><p>Sans was grinning at you teasingly and you pretended not to notice him.</p><p>“Sans? Can I talk to you for a second?” Toriel called.</p><p>“be right back, babe.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, shoving another forkful into your mouth and internally melting. It was so <em>good</em>, you hated it.</p><p>Papyrus made his way over to you. “WHAT WERE YOU SAYING EARLIER, HUMAN?”</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to ask if you were free later. We could maybe do something like go to the mall or cook.” You shrugged casually. You loved hanging out with your bonefriend but he <em>never </em>wants to do anything active. You’ve had enough of napping around and playing video games with him; you wanted to go out. The tricky part was how to get him to tag along. If Papyrus was coming, there was at least a chance that Sans would come. Mostly not though, but eh, it was worth a try. You could still hang out with Papyrus without his brother so it was a win-win either way.</p><p>“I WOULD LOVE TO!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly only to deflate, “BUT I HAVE A PRIOR ENGAGEMENT WITH TORIEL. I PROMISED HER I’D ACCOMPANY HER GROCERY SHOPPING SINCE SHE LOVES TO BUY STUFF THAT’S MORE THAN SHE COULD HANDLE.”</p><p>You made a disappointed sound at the back of your throat. “Oh. Okay, then.”</p><p>Papyrus apologetically sent you a look and patted your head. “AWW, DON’T BE UPSET, HUMAN! I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU ANYTIME! JUST NOT TODAY!” He tapped a finger to his chin as he thinks loudly. “YOU’RE WELCOME TO TAG ALONG IF YOU WANT TO!”</p><p>“I’d rather not,” you said dryly.</p><p>He looked like he was ready to change your mind when Undyne swooped in. “Come on, Paps!!! We have gym class!!” She hooked her arm around his and effortlessly dragged him across the room. “See ya later, nerd!!!”</p><p>“WOWIE, UNDYNE! DID YOU START LIFTING WEIGHTS?”</p><p>You watched as the two disappeared from the room then glanced at Sans and Toriel who seemed to be having a serious conversation. At one glance, it didn’t look serious at all and they have that casual air among them but you know your bonefriend, you can easily get a read on him without a struggle. He was hiding how tense he was.</p><p>Something slipped across your head and over your ears. You looked toward Blooky who had occupied the bean bag next to you, fixing the headphones he had worn on you. You lifted one of the ear cups, sending him a questioning look.</p><p>“It’s my new remix,” he said. “Tell me what you think.”</p><p>You quickly realized that Blook was trying to distract you. A grin flitted across your face, “I already love it!”</p><p>He blankly stared at you. “I haven’t pressed play yet.”</p><p>“And I’m telling you, I love it already.”</p><p> </p><p>You spent the next hour lounging around in the club room, getting restless every second. Sans had to leave to do an errand, and Papyrus and Toriel were getting ready to leave. You’d invite Blook to walk around but he seemed busy with an application on his phone. Alphys was still doing lab works and Mettaton with his theater club.</p><p>As you were pondering your decision of tagging along with Papyrus and Toriel— maybe it wouldn’t be so bad—your phone began to ring. You pressed answer on instinct but instantly regretted it once you saw the caller ID.</p><p>“Hello, sweetie?” Your dad’s voice greeted on the other line.</p><p>“Hey, dad,” you said in surprise, ducking away into a corner. “What’s this about?”</p><p>“What do you mean? Can’t I call my own daughter without a reason?” he asked with a lighthearted tone.</p><p>You weren’t falling for it. “You never call me without a reason.”</p><p>“I think I did, once or twice. Anyhow, I gotta make this quick, I’m preoccupied right now.”</p><p><em>You’re always busy, </em>you thought. You huffed, opting to keep your lips shut as you waited.</p><p>“Why don’t you come on over to Europe tonight? We can have a nice family dinner for a couple of hours.”</p><p>You furrowed your brows. “Tonight? I have classes the next day.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can afford a few missed classes. Plus, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet!”</p><p>It was probably one of their business partners, and it left a sour taste in your mouth. Of course, the only time they’d ever show that they care about you was because they want something from you. It wasn’t something new.</p><p>“I can’t, I have exams,” you lied. You obviously didn’t want to fly out to another country just to be paraded like something on display. Especially not when you weren’t planning on taking the family business anyway.</p><p>You checked your phone for the date and it dawned on you why he was calling. It was your birthday tomorrow. You’ve never really celebrated your birthdays with your family anymore. You could recall your early childhood when everyone cleared their schedule to come and celebrate with you, and you admit that you took those moments for granted.</p><p>Ever since your parents climbed the ladder, they became too busy to celebrate anything with you. You rarely see them at home and to make up for it, they instead showered you with materials. You remembered feeling the first pang of loneliness that you never thought you’d get used to.</p><p>Fast forward to a couple of years later, here you were, riddled with loneliness before you met your friends. You frequented the bar, drinking, spending an absurd amount of money when shopping, trying to fit into social cliques just to fill that void that your parents left. It was how you’d cope.</p><p>You were a lucky bastard. People like you don’t always find the place you belong to. It was as if the universe had taken pity on you and decided it was time to make it up to you.</p><p>And as much as you’d wanted to have your parent’s love and attention, you were fine with what you have now. You were fine with having your friends, your second family, here with you. It was more than enough.</p><p>Still, when you think back on your earliest memories, you could feel the echo of the loneliness that rang throughout your soul. Your parents had disappointed you nth times in a row yet it never did stop hurting. You were just getting numb to it.</p><p>Hearing your dad trying to reconcile but twisting it in a way that it’s more of an advantage to them makes you feel used. It hurt way more than usual. You could make do with them just sending money your way or a gift or whatever, but inviting you for a ‘family dinner’ for their sake? They don’t know how much you valued spending time with them but if you voice this out, all you’d hear would be that you complain too much.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” your dad said, sounding <em>really </em>disappointed. “I didn’t know you cared that much for school, honey.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. Staying here with your friends was so much better than flying to wherever they were and tolerate your way through their insensitive comments. “Hmm, yeah. Thanks for the invite though.”</p><p>“If you say so. I’ll send you something within the day, spend something for your birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie. Your mom is greeting you, too.”</p><p>“Tell her I’d appreciate if she at least texts it,” you said.</p><p>“She said she’ll greet you in person if you change your mind and fly out here.”</p><p>“Bye, dad,” you said, ending the call, a little upset and irritated.</p><p>Frisk scampered into the room as soon as you pocket your phone. Your foot tapped restlessly against the floor, eyes watching Frisk meet Toriel and Paps who was waiting by the door.</p><p>Frisk met your gaze. “Oh, hey, Y/N! Would you like to come to the groceries with us?” Frisk invited.</p><p>Fuck it, you want to walk around. You could at least stick with whoever was not walking along with Toriel. You nodded, following right behind them.</p><p>Toriel drove around a minivan, something big and cozy that could fit all of the tutor club. You wondered if you should get a car like hers so you and your friends can go around on a road trip someday. Your car just wasn’t big enough. It was beginning to look real tight.</p><p>You arrived at the grocery store, Frisk and Toriel both getting carts of their own. You stuck like glue onto Frisk so Papyrus took it upon himself to keep Toriel company. You and Frisk walked around aimlessly down the aisles, your hands in your pockets as you casually looked around to see if you’d find something you’d like to buy since you were in the store anyway.</p><p>“So,” Frisk prompted. “How are you and mom working out?”</p><p>You grimaced. “Uhm, well…” You looked toward the freshman, reluctant to lie to their face. You didn’t like lying to your friends. “Promise me you won’t tell your mom?”</p><p>“Y/N, I’m not a snitch,” they said, unimpressed. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>You told them how you felt about Toriel. “I’m still getting used to her, she just really seemed like an intruder to me. Which is absurd, I know, ‘cause <em>I’m </em>the one who’s really intruding here.” You rambled on for a minute about seeing Sans and Toriel together, partly relieved that you could finally share it with someone instead of keeping it to yourself. “I know they’re just friends but you should know, I’m insecure as hell. Some part of me is telling me that they look good together, they work well together, y’know. And it sucks because it would be unreasonable if I wanna be the one who has the same synergy with Sans.”</p><p> “I didn’t know you were the jealous type,” Frisk teased.</p><p>“I didn’t know either,” you said dryly. “This is the first time I’ve felt this way. I’ve never really cared before. But I care too much about Sans to let him be snatched away from me. He’s…” You stumbled with your words, already cringing when you think about saying some really mushy things, “…important to me.”</p><p>Frisk fake gagged. “Gross.” They snorted while giggling, grabbing a couple of cereal boxes from the aisle. “No one’s snatching no one, okay? They’re not into each other like that. Mom’s not sure about diving into a whole serious relationship again, not after Asgore.”</p><p>“Asgore?”</p><p>“Her ex-husband,” Frisk hummed.</p><p>“Juicy. Do tell.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s really not my story to tell but in short, they just had a big falling out and they had divorced. Asgore did something really terrible and Mom wasn’t sure she’d ever forgiven him for it. So they’ve separated and it doesn’t look like they’re reconciling any time soon, despite Asgore apologizing for it. ”</p><p>"Aw, man. That’s <em>really </em>juicy. Wonder what that Asgore guy did. Wait—if Toriel’s the Queen, then is he the King?”</p><p>Frisk looked at you. <em>Duh</em>.</p><p>“What the hell, you’re like… royalty or something,” you said to Frisk, elbowing them jokingly. “Jesus, you’re famous among your people aren’t ya? That’s so weird. I can’t help but see you as just this kid, you know?” You shook your head in amusement and then a cursed mental image sprang to mind. You snorted, slapping a hand to your mouth as you tried not to laugh real hard.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Frisk asked.</p><p>“Oh my god… Imagine if Sans and Toriel got together. Are you fine with,” a giggle escaped past your lips, “calling him ‘dad’? <em>Oh my fucking god, </em>that’s hilarious.” You began to wheeze, needing to stop in the middle of the grocery store as you doubled back laughing</p><p>“Y/N, why do you have to be so awful? I would <em>never ever ever </em>call Sans that!!! I’d rather get disowned!!” But Frisk started to laugh, too, snickering at the hilarity of the would-be situation. “That’s just so weird, I can’t see Sans as a parent. Especially not <em>my </em>parent.”</p><p>“Oh god, me, too. I think we’d just end up buying a house with cats and dogs or something,” you said, giggling. Though the thought that you and Sans would last that long seemed like so far away.</p><p>As the conversation dwindled, you asked Frisk to tell you more about what it’s like with Toriel as a mom. Maybe that’s what you needed to hear to like her better; not her interactions with you, but interactions with her loved ones.</p><p>“Ugh, she’s a clean freak and nags at you all the time. Typical mom.”</p><p><em>Right, </em>you said in your head. Typical mom.</p><p>“When I lived with her back in the Underground, she cooks every meal. She makes the best pies <em>ever! </em>Except for her snail pies; I hadn’t once touched it.”</p><p>“Sounds fancy,” you mused. “Not something I’d like to try.”</p><p>“Same. It sounds gross.” Frisk stuck their tongue out. “Well, when I first met her, she was caring and nice. And… I was never cared for before I met everyone so, it wasn’t really a surprise when I got attached to her quickly. I, uh, I’m an orphan, so meeting a nice motherly goat monster who wanted to treat me as her child, well, I really couldn’t say no to that.”</p><p>It hadn’t slipped your mind that Frisk was an orphan. They just seemed so at home with their newfound family, it didn’t occur to you that their past life could be so sad. Somehow, listening to their story, it rang similar to yours. Finding these monsters was finding home.</p><p>“I’m happy to have found her, you know.” Frisk sounded soft and when you glanced at them, they were staring into the distance. “I never thought I’d ever had a parent again. When she adopted me, there was no doubt. I never once felt like she regretted taking me in her care. I never had a mom like her.”</p><p>You hummed, empathizing with the kid. “Must be nice,” you said without any ill-intent. “She sounds great.”</p><p>“Yep.” Frisk popped the ‘p’. They snapped out of their daze as they looked back at you. “So… what kinda dessert do you like?” It was an obvious change of topic so you didn’t hesitate to answer.</p><p>“Well, don’t tell Toriel but I liked the pie she brought this morning.”</p><p>“Cinnamon-butterscotch pie! A classic,” Frisk agreed. “It’s my fave, too! Though if you eat it too often, it loses its charm.”</p><p>You teased them about it, poking their arm a few times before your eyes accidentally landed on the chili aisle. A devious grin crept onto your face. “So, Frisk. How high is your spicy tolerance?”</p><p> </p><p>You slept in the next morning. It was a routine considering that today was a Sunday. It was also the day of your birth but you stopped celebrating your birthdays when your family stopped throwing parties for you. It was just another day and to be honest, you were fine with that.</p><p>The last time you tried to throw a party for yourself, your house got trashed and someone broke the window of your car. Going to a bar might’ve sounded appealing before you met your nerdy monster friends but casually spending the day with them would be perfect already.</p><p>Your bonefriend’s loud snore filled the room and a smile lit up your face, snuggling closer to him and burying your face at the crook of his neck. Or spine in this case.</p><p>“morning, sunshine.” Sans’ deep, hoarse morning voice greeted you. It was music to your ears.</p><p>“It’s probably noon,” you said into his shirt.</p><p>“yeah, probably.”</p><p>Silence. “Are you sleeping again?”</p><p>“…mhm? prolly,” he slurred.</p><p>“Lazybones, get up. Let’s go buy some food.”</p><p>He grunted. “can’t you just order take out?”</p><p>“True.” You planted a soft kiss on his teeth. “How ‘bout I take you out instead?”</p><p>“nice try, babe.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, huffing. “Damn, thought that would work. I shouldn’t underestimate your relationship with a bed.”</p><p>The door of your room swung open. “OH MY GOD!!! WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL IN BED!!!” Papyrus trudged to the center of the room, hands on his hips. “GET UP!!! IT’S LITERALLY TIME FOR LUNCH!!!”</p><p>“Paps,” you groaned. “Inside voice, please.”</p><p>“NO!!!! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR STILL BEING IN BED THIS LATE!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, HUMAN! I EXPECTED THIS FROM MY BROTHER, BUT YOU?!”</p><p>You rolled from the bed to face him. “I’m up, I’m up, geez.”</p><p>“VERY GOOD! NOW GO TO THE BATHROOM AND SHOWER!” He easily wrapped an arm around your waist and carried you, surprising you, all the way to the door of the bathroom.</p><p>“Paps, I can walk!” you complained but still one of your favorite feelings was the feeling of being carried around like you weighed nothing, by a <em>skeleton </em>nonetheless!</p><p>“YOU BETTER USE YOUR LEGS’ FUNCTION OR YOU’RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p>“ALTHOUGH I CARE FOR YOU LIKE A MOTHER WOULD, I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER,” he said. “NOW BE A GOOD CHILD AND STOP TURNING INTO MY BROTHER!”</p><p>You laughed before entering the bathroom. You took a quick shower, exiting the bathroom clad in only a towel. Paps didn’t give you a chance to grab some clothes. When you came out, Papyrus was gone and Sans was sitting on the bed waiting for you.</p><p>“are you sure it’s a good idea to seduce me when my brother’s last words were ‘MAKE HASTE!’”</p><p>You grinned. “You think I’m seducing you? Is seeing my flesh and skin the same as flashing you, hmm?”</p><p>He laughed nervously. Obviously, he thought he could fluster <em>you </em>and not the other way around. “uh….”</p><p>“You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t need to hear about your flesh kink or whatever.”</p><p>“what?!” He sounded so startled, his cheeks flushing that familiar bright hue.</p><p>“Oh. Oh god. Do <em>not </em>start with me on this, dear god.” You grasped at the side of a cabinet, clutching your towel with one hand. “Sans!” you said accusingly.</p><p>“what???” he repeated, his tone more high-pitched than before. “do i look like i <em>liked </em>humans before you? you were the one who came onto me!” His eye lights flashed bright as he pointed at you accusingly. “you’re the one who has the bones kink!”</p><p>It seemed like he hit you on the chest. “I was attracted to your personality!” you said defensively.</p><p>“okay, me too?” He was as equally as defensive as you.</p><p>The two of you stared at each other as an agonizing minute ticked by.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.”</p><p>“k.”</p><p>Sans disappeared into the bathroom as you dressed up as quickly as you can. You snatched your phone from your bed and found that you got a text.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>boss frisky: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>heya, y/n! we’re going out on a picnic about 2 miles east from here. I’m sending u my location so u and sans can follow since we’ve already taken mom’s van :D also can u pick up the cake we ordered from muffets?</em>
</p><p>You blinked at the text. A cake? Surely, they’re not… That’s <em>so </em>obvious.</p><p>You sent back a text.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>you: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>a cake??? Wow, whose birthday is it? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>boss frisky: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>it’s blooky’s birthday!!! don’t tell him about the cake, ok??? it’s a surprise! we told him we were just going out on a picnic ;D</em>
</p><p>Oh. You felt a little silly for assuming, though you were still partly doubtful. Was <em>it </em>Blook’s birthday? Was this not an elaborate surprise birthday party for you? It’s not like you told your friends it was your birthday either, so you shouldn’t be expecting them to throw a party for you.</p><p>But this trip was out of the blue.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, but it didn’t mean it’s for you, dumbass. </em>
</p><p>You were staring holes into your phone, deciphering whose party this was. You heard Sans stepping out of the shower and when you met his gaze, he was already fully-clothed, probably to evade the former topic of flesh, bones, and kinks.</p><p>If anyone would know if you had a surprise party, it should be Sans, right? And he can’t lie to you. “Hey, babe. D’you know if our friend group was throwing a party today?”</p><p>“huh?” He looked genuinely surprised. “…whose birthday is it?”</p><p>“Ah, you don’t know,” you said with a disappointed hum. “Frisk said it was Blook’s.”</p><p>“eh, haven’t really celebrated birthdays with him,” he admitted.</p><p>So, there was a chance that it really could be Blook’s. That’s nice on its own, sharing a birthday with your friend. You could double the celebration! Or keep up your tradition that today’s nothing special and just hang out with everyone. Both ideas seemed nice.</p><p>“Okay, lazy ass. Pick up a cake from Muffet and then let’s go after them.”</p><p>“aye-aye,” he drawled with a salute. He disappeared from the room. You slipped on your shoes and a wallet before exiting the room. You strolled down the stairs, stealing a glimpse into the kitchen to find a different set of people occupying the table. You went out in the parking lot and found your car.</p><p>Sans appeared next to the car holding a box. “okay, where do i put this?”</p><p>“Hold it. If you put it in the back, there’s a high chance we’re getting a ruined cake.”</p><p>“k.”</p><p>You got into the car and within minutes, you were out in the road, following a GPS with Frisk’s location. It looked like it was just a 20-minute drive. Your stomach growled in hunger, reminding you that you hadn’t had a bite to eat since you woke up.</p><p>A pastry appeared in front of your face.</p><p>You glanced at Sans who was looking at you expectantly. You smiled, taking a big bite out of the pastry. “Thanks, datemate.”</p><p>“no biggie.” He was quiet for a few seconds then added with a humorous tone, “i started a new tab for that.”</p><p>“You what—” You fought the urge to press on the brakes just so you could smack him across the skull. “You dumbass!!! You could’ve just asked me for money?”</p><p>“oh nah, i have money.”</p><p>God, your bonefriend was such a headache. “So why didn’t you just pay her?”</p><p>“why would i do that?”</p><p>“Sans, I swear to god, I want to kick you out of a moving car right now.”</p><p>“please don’t,” he said lightly.</p><p>You turned on the music in your car to drown out your bonefriend’s wails of agony a.k.a. his snoring.  </p><p>It wasn’t long ‘til you entered a park similar to the one you frequented with Sans. This one was farther from the center of the city so there were fewer people. There was no cemented path for people to walk onto; just grass and more grass. Trees were dotted here and there and there was a small hill up ahead. A large lake lay in the middle of the park.</p><p>You parked your car next to Toriel’s familiar van and blindly grabbed for Sans’ hand as you started to walk, your other hand carrying the cake. Clouds blocked the sun and a pleasant breeze caressed your face. “Couldn’t we just have teleported here?”</p><p>“never been here before,” Sans answered.</p><p>“Right.” You casually glanced at your bonefriend who was almost a head shorter than you. “Hehe, you’re <em>smol</em>.”</p><p>“…you’ve literally known that since we’ve met.”</p><p>“I know but you’re so cute right now. It feels like I could just throw you right into that lake over there.”</p><p>“so you think i’m short <em>and </em>weightless?”</p><p>“Am I offending you?”</p><p>“my ego is in shambles.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you still have an ego, funnybones.”</p><p>“oh yeah, it got wrecked during the time i’m dating you.”</p><p>You were grinning from ear to ear. “Are you telling me you regret dating me?”</p><p>“hundred percent. would not recommend. i’d do it again if i can.”</p><p>You let out a snort. “Dork.” You glanced at your phone to see where the others were. It seemed like they were just over the hill. You and Sans trekked over there, with Sans dragging his feet as you dragged him. You considered just dropping him and leaving him there. “Sans, if you don’t walk properly, I will leave you to die.”</p><p>“leave me then.”</p><p>You stared at him blankly before unceremoniously dropping him on the grass. “Bye.”</p><p>“nooooo,” he said dramatically as you left him lying there. He didn’t move from the spot.</p><p>You huffed and left, seeing the top of Papyrus’ head as you closed the distance.</p><p>“Y/N!” Papyrus’ voice joyously greeted as he waved at you. “YOU’RE HERE!”</p><p>You waved back. As you got closer, you saw that there was a large picnic bench situated on top of the hill next to a tree. A party food platter sat in the center of the bench along with Toriel’s familiar butterscotch cinnamon pie. Your mouth was already watering at the thought of it. There were paper plates and bottles of soft drinks neatly lined up on one end.</p><p>The others were lounging around. Undyne and Papyrus were playing volleyball while waiting. Alphys and Toriel were sitting on the picnic bench having a casual conversation. Blooky sat alone underneath the tree with headphones in. Mettaton was busy taking selfies while twirling around.  </p><p>Frisk ran up to you with a big grin. “Took you long enough!” They grabbed the cake you were holding and started to pull you towards the table.</p><p>“Me?” you said dumbly.</p><p>As soon as you were close, varying degrees of birthday greetings assaulted you.</p><p>“Happy birthday, nerd!!!”<br/>“Fabulous birthday, darling!” <br/>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE HUMAN!!!”</p><p>Frisk crossed their arms. “I thought I was your favorite human!”</p><p>“OH YES, THAT. IT’S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY, FRISK. YOU’LL BE OUR FAVORITE HUMAN WHEN YOUR DATE OF BIRTH COMES AROUND!” Papyrus chirped cheerily.</p><p>Even though you were partially prepared for a birthday party, it was still a surprise. “Wait, you guys threw me a birthday party? How’d you know?”</p><p>Toriel stepped forward with an apologetic look. She took your hands in her big, soft, paws. “Ah, that would be my fault, child. I have your information due to a background check that we, <em>ahem</em>…” She trailed off before starting over. “Anyway, since your birthday had fallen onto a Sunday, I thought it would be nice to celebrate it with you. And do not mind me, I will not interrupt anything.” She offered you a sincere smile.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to say,” you said. “Thank you.” You squeezed her paws, absolutely loving the feel of her soft fur. You looked back at Frisk. “So… Blooky?”</p><p>“It’s just an excuse so you wouldn’t think this was your party!” Frisk happily answered. “Don’t lie, you were confused!”</p><p>You scoffed. “I was. Okay, props to you for that one.”</p><p>You were ushered onto the table surrounded by your friends and warmth filled your soul. Sans appeared a second later with a lazy grin.</p><p>“SANS!!! HAVE YOU GREETED YOUR DATEMATE YET?”</p><p>“for what? thought it was blook’s birthday?”</p><p>“You guys didn’t tell him?” If they were able to plan a surprise party without your observant boyfriend catching a whiff of it, that’s simply impressive. </p><p>“Why would we tell him? You would’ve known the moment we told Sans!” Frisk answered.</p><p>His eyelights met yours. “oh? we’re celebrating <em>your </em>birthday?”</p><p>“Guess so,” you said with a shrug.</p><p>Your attention was quickly grabbed by your friends as they started to happily urge everyone to the picnic table. After a quick and only slightly awkward ‘happy birthday’ song, all of you had dived into the food prepared.</p><p>The weather was perfect. You enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with your friends and you admit, you had loosened up around Toriel. You ended up laughing and joking around with everyone, exchanging stories where some were already told twice or thrice. You ate your fill, walking around entertaining everyone and making sure you’ve spent time with all of them.</p><p>You don’t really celebrate birthdays but you could start celebrating them again with the right people.</p><p>Eventually, the conversation died down and the atmosphere was just filled with companionable silence. Alphys and Undyne had the idea to lay down on the grass and close their eyes. Sans had already found a spot and was snoring loudly. Mettaton complained about the dirt ruining his clothes so you found an excuse to spread out a sheet to sit on and situated yourself next to him. You gestured for Blook to sit down next to you and he did. Papyrus seemed a little hesitant to act lazily but after Frisk’s urging, he finally gave in. Toriel loosened up by the picnic bench, keeping an eye on your group as well as your belongings left on the table.</p><p>“What’d you wish about, Y/N?” Blook asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m not a kid anymore, Blooky,” you said jokingly. “I don’t know… I haven’t made wishes in a long time.”</p><p>“Kinda hard for someone like Y/N to still wish for something,” Frisk piped up. “You already have everything you want.”</p><p>“Exactly,” the corners of your mouth curled into a soft smile, “I have friends. I have a loving, dumbass boyfriend. I’m getting forced into studying. What else could I need?”</p><p>“Plus, you’re rich,” Mettaton sighed. “Oh, to have your life, dear.”</p><p>“Mett, you’ll fit right into my world,” you admitted. “Take it, I don’t want it. I’d rather live simply.”</p><p>Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You took a moment to glance at it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>birthgiver: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Stop throwing a tantrum, dear. Your old friend Olivia is here charming your potential clients. </em>
</p><p>Seeing the text from your mom soured your mood, a reminder that you had loving friends that you could call your family yet your own family didn’t treasure you as much. You expected it but it was a stark contrast to what you were experiencing at the moment.</p><p>You tried not to let it bother you but you didn’t want anyone to worry about you so you extracted yourself as quietly as you can.</p><p>You lingered around the bench where Toriel was in the busy of cleaning up. You quietly helped pick up the trash into a trash bag provided by the goat monster.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay, my child?” Toriel asked after stealing a couple of glances from you. “You seem a little down.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” you said almost bitterly before deciding to tell her anyway. She was an adult, maybe she’d reassure you. “It’s stupid. My parents can barely give me the time to greet me. It’s nothing.” It sounded stupid when you said it out loud. It was such a small thing to get all sulky about.</p><p>Toriel stopped in her tracks and smiled. She set down what was in her hands and then wordlessly scooped you up into her arms without warning. You froze at the unexpected action before feeling warmth beneath your eyelids. You closed your eyes tightly to stop tears from rolling down your face. It was inevitable.</p><p>Toriel’s hugs were affectionate, warm, long, and protective. It was reassuring like she was telling you that everything will be okay. It was unconditional, not even a drop of judgment.</p><p>She was a mother, she knew when a person needed comfort and you didn’t realize that you were looking for the feeling that she gave you until you’ve received it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, my dear. You don’t need to worry about things you can’t control. You’re doing a good job.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b><i>Comments are appreciated!</i> Let me know how it turned out!</b><br/> </p><p> </p><p>I post updates and drawings on tumblr: <a href="https://charamelwrites.tumblr.com/">@charamelwrites</a></p><p>My ko-fi link is easily accessible through tumblr if you wanna support me (｡’▽’｡)♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>